


Vera Verto

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Draco and Harry - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, J.K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 282,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 8th year, and it is quite adventurous; He gets in a relationship with his worst enemy, only to find out he is in cahoots with a previously known death eater. Harry tracks him down, leading to a domino effect of complicated situations.<br/>Many things happen in this story. Harry goes back to the Dursley's to get closure, Draco goes to the Burrow, The Weasley's go to the Manor, Harry shows Draco the mirror of Erised, Draco wearing Harry's Weasley sweater (a lot!), Harry tracks down the resurrection stone, Harry and Draco become godparents to someone other than Teddy, Andromeda and Narcissa make up, and there are a few near death experiences. This is full of Harry and Draco's romance, but there is so, so much more. </p><p>Tons of fluff, some smut, Deamus, Nuna/Luneville, Romione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vera Verto

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please be aware that there are some explicit scenes. If you want, you can head over to my [Tumblr](http://shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com/). Thanks so much for reading! :)
> 
> Yes! There is a part 2 to this story which is Draco's perspective of this entire story called [Chiaroscuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5649868). Please feel free to read that one, too! :) 
> 
> Also! Just a side note. There is Thanksgiving in this story later on, so for the sake of saving your time, lets all just pretend this is an AU in which Thanksgiving is celebrated in the UK for some strange reason. Thank you!! <3 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 8th year, forming strange feelings for one Draco Malfoy.

 

"HARRY!" I was torn from my daydream to see the entire train compartment full of people staring at me.

I glanced from face to face attempting to pinpoint who had yelled my name. My eyes landed on Hermione and I saw she was looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We were just wondering how your summer has been?" She questioned.

Hermione had been in Australia with her parents for most of the summer, and had not been around the burrow much at all over the past two and a half months. 

"It was great. I rebuilt most of Gryffindor tower." I replied, my voice light even though my stomach was in knots.

My response seemed to spark a conversation topic on her mind and she turned to Neville entering a seemingly long conversation about some 'light reading' she did over the summer. I turned my head and looked back out the window watching the trees roll by. As far as I know, there are 11 of us returning to finish our schooling; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and me.

With Ron, Hermione, and myself being absent, we did not get to complete our 7th year at Hogwarts. The others, I assume, were too distracted by the upcoming war to get much work done. During the summer while most of us were working on castle reparations, Headmistress McGonagall announced that she would be opening a special level of schooling for those who participated in the war. She called it '8th year', but it was more like a repetition of 7th year without the academic penalties. She explained that we were to return to Hogwarts at the regular starting date, and we would all receive letters in the mail with a list of school supplies we were intended to buy for the upcoming school year.

During the summer I mainly stayed in the burrow, however things became a bit awkward when Ginny and I decided to end our relationship. It was a mutual agreement, without much turmoil, but there was still awkwardness in the air when we were in the same room together. I visited Teddy Lupin quite often to check up on him, and he seems to be growing up well under the care of his grandmother, Andromeda. Though just a baby, he is already able to change the color of the little hair he has. I know that Tonks would be proud of her son.

As this last thought passed through my mind, I could feel the train begin to slow down. Turning my attention to the others in the compartment, I saw a few of them shuffling around with their things in preparation to arrive. Hermione tilted her head back and laughed at something that Luna had said. Dean and Seamus were deep into conversation- wait- holding hands? Dean and Seamus? Really? When did that happen? I guess I should've known. They have always been pretty good friends. I quickly looked away before they noticed I was staring.

Neville was practically enclosed in a book about Herbology, but he seemed to not be reading what was on the pages in front of him. A split second later he looked up at Luna and turned bright red- quickly returning his attention to his book. He glanced up at me and I gave him a small smile, which he returned. Next to him was Cho Chang who had returned to Hogwarts because the job she had as an Arithmancer fell through. I'd heard she wanted to be a Magizoologist, which made much more sense. She seemed to be drifting off to sleep, her head tilted back and her mouth opened, causing her to release a very loud snort. This sound woke her up with a start and she quickly composed herself. I hurriedly rubbed my chin to keep from laughing.

Noticing the slowing of the train Hermione stood, a laugh still lingering on her lips.

"I expect we will be arriving soon, we should change into our robes." She said, reaching for her trunk in the upper compartment.

I looked out the window once more to see a familiar castle growing nearer and nearer, excited and afraid of what was to come.

* * *

 

As I walked into the great hall and looked around, it seemed that nothing had really changed. The enchanted ceiling was velvety blue with candles alight, the stool and sorting hat were placed in the middle of the stage, awaiting first years yet to come. As we walked along the tables, McGonagall directed us to a shorter table in the front right corner of the great hall, right below the Professor's table. For some reason I was expecting that we would be sitting in our designated houses.

I sat next to Ron and Hermione, who were now observing the entering first years. Much to my surprise, Pansy Parkinson sat next to me. I looked at her with unintentional shock, and when she looked back at me I realized my mouth was stupidly open. Playing it off as a yawn, I  casually looked to the people past her. Next to her sat Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini, both of which had a frown on their faces which I assume is permanent. Across from us were Dean and Seamus in a fit of laughter. Cho, in conversation with Neville about some snargaluff that attacked one of the 2nd years.

There was one empty space between Neville and Draco Malfoy, being that the table was meant for 12 people and there were only 11 of us. Malfoy was seated on the very end of the bench, looking much like he wanted to be anywhere else but that seat right there. He was scowling down at the table, and rubbing his fingers along his neck. For some reason I felt bad for him. I remembered reading in the papers a while back that his father has been arrested and sent to Azkaban, and thought about what his mother might be doing in the empty house.

I had a brief flashback to Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix Lestrange had attacked Hermione. I could practically hear Hermione's screams, but as loud as that was it turned into the clinking of silver on glass as Professor McGonagall attracted everyone's attention for the sorting ceremony. As I was drawn back from my memories I realized that I had been staring at Malfoy this entire time, and to my dismay, he was staring back. His angular face looked angry, but almost.. almost afraid? Why was Draco Malfoy afraid of me? My lips parted involuntarily, as if I were about to ask him that very question. Upon hearing the sorting hat sing its sorting song, I closed my mouth and looked away from him, still confused by his expression.

After what seemed like hours of hearing 11 year olds being sorted into their various houses, the feast finally began. Our silver plates were filled with all kinds of delicious food. I couldn't decide where to start, so I grabbed one of everything. Ron was grabbing food off the platters and putting it straight into his mouth, avoiding his reserved plate all together. Hermione looked from him to me and rolled her eyes as she put a gracious dollop of mashed potatoes on both of our plates. I smiled a 'thank you' and dug into some chicken legs.

Halfway during the feast Ginny Weasley popped up in between Neville and Draco, greeting us all and asking how our trip had been. I had almost forgotten about Draco over there on the corner, and when I looked at him he seemed to be having a better time than before. He was now talking to Millicent and Blaise and whatever they were discussing seemed to make him forget what he had been stewing about before.

After the feast was over and people were dispersing, I got up with the rest of the crowd, only to sit back down because I had no idea where we were supposed to sleep. I turned to Hermione and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. As she opened her mouth to inquire about this she was cut short by McGonagall's hand being placed on her shoulder. The three of us looked up at her to see a surprisingly warm smile spread across her face.

"How are you three?" She asked heartily.

"Wonderful, prof-  _ Headmistress _ McGonagall." Hermione said, replying for all of us, with too much of an emphasis on her prefix.

McGonagall smiled down at us and turned her attention to the rest of the table.

"Since the 11 of you who are in our 8th year class are not separated into different houses, that means you lot will have your own dormitory." She was cut off by gasps of excitement from the table. Raising her hand for silence she continued. "Firenze and professor Trelawny now teach Divination together on the first floor, therefore, the 7th floor of the north tower is now unoccupied and awaiting your arrival. Along with this, there have been a few alterations to the rules of living at Hogwarts. Your new Curfew is now eleven o'clock, and you are able to come on and off Hogwarts grounds as you please." Chattering ensued from these leniencies of the rules and McGonagall smiled, waiting patiently for the conversations to die down. "Please be aware that along with these freedoms come even harsher consequences. Disobeyal of these rules will result in severe reprimanding without leniency."

As she said these last words she peered over her spectacles at me, Ron, and Hermione, who seemed to be specifically avoiding her gaze. She half smiled and looked from face to face, seeming to pause at the corner of the table. I followed her eyes and saw a familiar angular face looking back with a completely blank expression. Though his face gave nothing away, his ears seemed to be reddening. McGonagall cleared her throat and clapped her hands together.

"Now. I expect you will all want to go to your new common room and enjoy your first night back. The password is 'vera verto'."

* * *

 

Upon entering our brand new common room, I was taken aback. Instead of the typical stuffy and sherry scented mask of the old Divination room, it was now a beautiful shade of red and smelled like summer. On the left there were plush silver chairs with purple blankets draped over them. The fireplace was in the right hand corner with a welcoming green sofa being warmed next to it. A giant rug laid in the center of the room, which had all the house colors woven into it. There were black and silver poufs scattered about the room and a pile of warm blankets in the corner. As I looked around, the color of the wall seemed to fade out, turning yellow.

I blinked a few times, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me. Hermione nudged my arm and said that she thought McGonagall had bewitched it to change from one house color to another every few minutes. As she spoke the color faded again, turning green. 

Nodding, I looked around again, spotting two doors straight ahead of us that were labeled 'Witches' and 'Wizards'. I noticed a small poster board between the two doors with a single piece of parchment stuck onto it. Neville, Luna and Pansy were all looking at it, Pansy was running her finger down a list of some sort. I looked at Ron and Hermione finding that they both seemed to have noticed this piece of parchment as well.

As a crowd formed around it, I noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Deciding that I'd look at the parchment after the crowd had died down, I went over to join him. Upon approaching, I realized that I had absolutely nothing to say to him. 

The firelight cast sharp shadows on his angular face, and there was something in his eyes that made me wish I had just left him alone. As I began to retreat, he looked up at me, one eyebrow arching as if to silently inquire why I was there. I looked back at him waiting for something-  _ anything- _ to come out of my mouth. After what seemed like hours, I spoke.

"How was your summer?" I asked. 

As soon as these words left my mouth I wished that I had somehow set my trousers on fire, just to give me an excuse to leave. How thick can I get?  _ "How was your summer? _ "? Of course it was bloody awful! His father was sent to Azkaban for Merlin's sake!

"It was fine." He replied, his eyes narrowing.

"That's.. good to hear." I said, followed by a stupid laugh. "Enjoying the fire?" Oh someone just kill me now. What is wrong with me. I'd rather Voldemort himself show up in this very room than look at Draco Malfoy ever again.

"What do you want, Potter." Draco sneered, falling back into old habits.

"Nothing, Mal-Draco. I just wanted to see how you were doing." I replied calmly.

"I'm fine. Sod off. It's not like we have anything to say to each other anyways." And then he turned to look at the fire, a platinum blonde hair falling in front of his face. I nodded and turned around, noticing the crowd had dispersed.

As I began to walk over to the parchment, Ron grabbed my arm in a death grip and yanked me over to the edge of the common room.

"WHAT?" I asked, ripping my arm from his vice like grip.

"Have you read room assignments?" He asked with a look on his face like he might vomit and laugh at the same time.

"Room assignments?" My eyes flicked over to the parchment on the posterboard. "No, I was just about to when you practically ripped my arm off." As I said this I rubbed my arm where his hand had been.

"Right, sorry. I'm rooming with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, so I don't have it too bad." He glanced over at Neville, lowering his voice. "I hear poor old Neville is rooming with Blaise Zabini. Merlin knows what's gonna happen to him." Ron swallowed, looking at Neville like he was a dying man.

"Wait.. If you're with Dean and Seamus, and Neville is with Blaise... that leaves me with... with..." I turned toward Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch.

Ron nodded and then laughed out loud, smacking my back, and causing Malfoy to scowl our direction. He stood up in annoyance and walked over to the posterboard, looking for which room to go to. He slid a long pale finger down the list and froze. He double checked. Dropping his hand, he angled his face as if he were going to look at me, but then seemed to decide against it. He turned his back, heading straight for the dormitories.

I turned back to Ron, seeing tears rolling from his eyes. He was doubled over with laughter. Hermione came over and rested a hand on my shoulder, I assume it was meant for comfort, but then she began laughing along with Ron. I shrugged her hand off and marched up to my room, leaving them to lean on each other in fits of laughter.

I slowly turned the knob to my room and pushed the door open. It was dimly lit by the moonlight, just so I could barely see the layout of the room. There were two beds with the headboards touching the right wall, two windows on the left wall and a single bureau in between the beds. The bed closest to the door had its curtains drawn, and I'm sure Malfoy was tucked in bed with a scowl on his sleeping face. Realizing how tired I was, I closed the door quietly and tiptoed over to my bed. Not bothering to change into nighttime attire, I laid on top of my sheets and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

 

When I awoke the next morning, the curtains from Malfoy’s bed had been drawn back, and the bed was now vacant. Sitting up, I stretched my aching arms, noticing I hadn't even taken off my shoes before I fell asleep. I stripped off my clothes and wrapped a towel around my waist, heading to the washroom to shower.

The warm water felt nice on my skin, and I automatically felt more refreshed. As I was washing my hair I heard a faint humming coming from the shower next to me. Surely they knew I was in here? Soon the humming turned into very poor singing. I think it was a song from the new Weird Sister's album, but the notes were so off key I couldn’t be sure. I stood there for a few seconds, letting the shampoo run down my chest, just listening to this atrocious noise that might be mistaken for singing and stifling my laughter.

After about two minutes of this, I realized my hair was clean of shampoo and I decided I had had enough of this screeching. I quickly grabbed my towel and turned off the water. The singing voice had gone mute shortly after my water stream stopped. Not wanting to see who was in that stall, I practically ran back up to my room, biting my lips all the while.

As I was drying off I was chuckling to myself and making internal jokes about my experience. No sooner had I buckled my trousers did my dormitory door open, and in walked a dripping Malfoy. As soon as I saw his wet hair I realized; he was the one singing in the bathroom. I choked down laughter and turned my back to him, pulling my shirt on and knotting my tie. When I turned back around he was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Potter." He said venomously. 

"Mal-Draco." I replied, a faint smile on my lips. Nothing could put me down now.

"It's rather unfortunate we were put together, eh? I'd assume you'd want to be with that red-headed git."

"Mhmm." Where this would usually boil my blood, I smiled even wider, now realizing I could tell Ron about Draco's singing.

Draco flicked damp hair from his eyes and tilted his head, probably wondering why I wasn't getting angry. I turned and grabbed my Rucksack off my bed post, headed to breakfast to share this story. Right when I was about to close the door I paused.

"You really should join choir, with a voice like that."

I saw a flicker of horror and realization flash across Malfoy's face just before I snapped the door shut.

* * *

 

When I first told them what I witnessed that morning, Ron had full on drenched Neville and his food with a mouthful of pumpkin juice. After the laughter died down, Hermione cast a drying charm onto Neville's clothes, and Ron gave him an apology, though Neville said that hearing this story about Malfoy was apology enough. After that, we all went to our assigned classes.

I had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts with Blaise, Neville, Ron, Malfoy, and Pansy. Upon arrival in the dark dungeons I realized that I had no idea who our teacher would be. Now that Snape was gone, who would be the professor? I thought back and tried to remember if I had seen a new teacher amongst the grand table, but McGonagall hadn't mentioned any newcomers.

As if answering my silent question, I heard a swish of robes and most of us turned to look at the doorway. When no one appeared over there, I looked around the room for the source of the sound. The room was empty except for other students. Until-no. No way. Impossible. 

My heart pounded in my chest and I'm sure everyone in the room could hear it. Looking at me from across the dimly lit classroom were two beady dark eyes, separated by a large, hooked nose. I grabbed at Ron's arm and pointed. He followed the direction of my finger and I watched as the blood drained from his face. 

Severus Snape glared at me, and then turned as if to walk to the left, but then disappeared. My eyes shot around the room trying to find him again. Behind the desk he appeared. Not in the flesh but... in a picture frame? I looked back to where I had seen him before, and realized now that there was a floor length frame surrounding the dark area of which he stood.

"Good morning, class." Snape said, grabbing everyone's attention and causing many people to gasp, and Neville to fall straight out of his chair. Ignoring the outbursts, Snape continued. "Welcome to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked around the room at all of us, Neville peeking up over his desk, Malfoy stoic as ever, all the others still looking at him with shock on their faces. His black eyes landed on mine and then glanced down at my hand which was still -embarrassingly- grasped onto Ron's arm.

I let go quickly and said "Hello, professor."

He nodded curtly. "Potter."

He directed us on how to begin today's class. After what seemed like hours of listening to his instructions, he finished with a standard, 'That will be all.' and sent us on our way. Snape and I had one final mutual nod, and I could swear that the corners of his mouth twitched up for a split second.

Ron and I made our way to Herbology, which Professor Sprout still taught. Neville seemed to be having the time of his life, talking to her about all the upcoming topics of class. Ron and I rolled our eyes at each other while trying to tackle our Venomous Tentacula plant.

After classes were finished, we headed to the great hall for lunch. Hermione let us know that she was going to the library to get a start on her homework, and left after quickly kissing Ron goodbye. I was pleased about their relationship, and it was nice to see them holding hands and being happy together. After 6 or 7 years of them denying their feelings for each other, I gladly allowed public displays of affection.

I looked around at Cho and remembered our short relationship. She seemed happy, though I'm not sure she was seeing anyone. I heard from Ron that Ginny was seeing some random 7th year, and was apparently planning to try out for the Holyhead Harpies. I smiled to myself, picturing Ginny flying around a large Quidditch pitch.

I realized that I was staring at Draco again, and he -again- was staring back at me. This time, since there was nothing stopping me, I got up and made my way over to him, sitting down in the empty space he left between him and Neville. He was watching me the entire time I walked, no sign of annoyance on his face. When I sat down, instead of his usual 'Potter.' sneer, he simply nodded and looked back at his food. Blaise and Pansy were both watching me curiously, probably wondering if there was going to be a fight. I took a deep breath and tried not to say anything stupid.

"Sleep well?" I asked, trying not to sound creepy.

"Very. Thanks." As that last word came out of his mouth he clenched his jaw as if it hurt him to say that to me. "Seeing Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts was rather odd." He added.

"Yeah, when I saw him I almost fell out of my seat." I said, tilting my head slightly toward Neville.

I saw a flicker of a smile appear on his lips, but he quickly looked down at his food and nodded. Assuming that the short conversation was over, I stood up and patted him lightly on the shoulder, it was a lot more firm and muscular than I thought it would be. He sort of flinched, but then relaxed and looked at my hand. His eyes followed my feet as I walked to my original seat. Ron looked at me questioningly and I shrugged, glancing back at Malfoy who's ears were now slightly pink. I wondered if maybe, after all our history, we might be able to become friends.

* * *

 

Later that night in the common room, Ron and I were playing a game of exploding snap. Soon Blaise and Pansy walked up to us and timidly asked if they could join. With quizzical looks from Ron, I invited them into the game. Soon after them joining, Neville and Millicent Bulstrode joined, drawing even more attention. It wasn't too long before all the people in the common room were playing. About 20 minutes into the game, Hermione walked in laughing with- with- Malfoy? I open mouthed gaped at them. Ron, wondering why I had stopped playing, looked at where I was looking, forming an identical expression to my own.

"I know, I know, it does seem rather odd, but I swear! He took if from me and threw it straight across the garden!" Malfoy said, smile growing a little wider as Hermione threw her head back in laughter.

"That's absurd!" She laughed, "A right proper gentleman, too!" She and Malfoy were practically falling on each other.

Ron, coming to his senses, closed his mouth and stood up a little forcefully, causing him to stumble. He walked over, faster than was necessary and grabbed Hermione's hand, looking at Malfoy’s suspiciously.

"Malfoy." Malfoy’s smile faltered.

"Weasley." He said with a controlled voice.

Seeming to notice the tension, Hermione smiled once more at Malfoy and then dragged Ron over to the couch by the fire. After Malfoy dropped his gaze from them, he looked around the room and saw me looking at him.

"Potter."

"Malfoy. Care to play a round of exploding snap?"

Draco ruffled his eyebrows and shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

He then came over and gracefully plopped down on the pouf Ron had recently vacated. He draped his long arm against the side of it and leaned back, keeping eye contact with me. I dealt him a few cards, and as he grabbed the cards from my hand his index finger softly brushed up against the back of my hand. Ignoring the chills caused by his cool touch, I explained the rules of the game. He nodded his comprehension, grey eyes watching me from above his little fan of cards. I felt as though there was an exploding snap card inside my chest that wouldn't stop combusting.

What's my problem? It's just Malfoy. I've hated his guts for years, so why am I suddenly all nervous because of his gaze? I shrugged off the thought and enjoyed the game we played. It was fun to watch a card explode in Malfoy’s hand because he always jumped back a bit, causing blonde strands of hair to fall in his face, only to be flicked away with a quick tilt of his head. I was enthralled at how long and graceful his pale fingers were, picking up each card precariously. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows and I could practically see every vein running down his arms.

After about an hour of playing, he stretched his long, graceful arms above his head, revealing a tiny part of his lower stomach. He tilted his head to rest on the back of the pouf, exposing his long, pale neck. His adam's apple moved up and down as he groaned into the stretch. With a rather loud grunt he let his arms fall on the edges of the Pouf and looked back down at me. I realized my lips were slightly parted and quickly closed them, smoothing out my hair as he looked around the room.

He turned back to me with a sigh. "Well, I suppose we should take everyone else's lead and get to bed."

I blinked confusedly and looked around. To my surprise, the common room was nearly empty, except for Ron and Hermione snoozing on the couch by the fire.

"Yeah, I guess we should." I gathered the cards as Malfoy stood up, brushing off his neatly pressed trousers.

The disturbance of the air sent the smell of his cologne into the air, it smelled like crisp apples and a storm. As I stood up, I noticed that Malfoy was looking at me again, his hands tucked lazily in his pockets, one sleeve of his shirt longer than the other. A few of his blonde hairs were resting delicately on his temples.

Not knowing what else to do, I held my hand out.

"Nice game, Draco." I said with a slight smile.

He grasped my hand firmly, sending shock waves throughout my body.

"You too, Potter. You, too."

I stopped by the bathroom on the way up to my room, quickly brushing my teeth. I walked up the few stairs to my dormitory, pushing the door open to find that it was dark again. The moon was casting light into the room, and I noticed that Malfoy had left the curtains to his bed open this time. I smiled a bit to myself as I changed into my pajamas. 

When I turned back around I could swear I saw Malfoy’s eyes shutting. Had he been watching me? I blushed slightly at the thought of it and plopped down onto my sheets, looking over at Malfoy’s bed.  _ Silk sheets. Of course. Plonker. _

The blue tinted moonlight washed over him and made him look almost angelic. His chest rising and falling, the angular shape of his face being emphasized by the soft chiaroscuro of light. I turned over and closed my eyes, the image of him still on my mind. I smiled. _ Silk Sheets. Plonker. _

* * *

 

The next day after breakfast (which was mainly spent watching Malfoy’s hands gracefully wave as he spoke and how his adam's apple moved up and down with each swallow) Professor Sprout was pairing us up with one other person with whom we would spend a majority of the semester raising Mandrakes. 

I remember our second year at Hogwarts when we had to transfer Mandrakes into bigger pots. Even then it was a hassle to get them to cooperate, let alone raising one from a baby to an adult Mandrake and then using it to create Mandrake Restorative Draught. I turned my focus back onto Professor Sprout when I heard my name being called.

"Harry Potter... You'll be paired with... Hm.. Draco Malfoy."

I continued to stare at her as if I hadn't actually heard those words come out of her mouth. Why did this make me so happy? A year ago I'd sooner lock myself in a room with all the screaming mandrakes in the world than to be paired up with Malfoy for anything. 

I turned and looked at Malfoy, who was prodding a pile of dirt with his graceful finger, his ears turning a deep shade of red. I casually pulled my things into a pile and made my way over to him. I noticed that everyone was staring, and Ron was giving me a look as if I were walking to my death. 

I set my stuff down on the table next to him.

"Hey." I said quietly, which he replied to with a chin tilt directed at me.

Of course Ron and Hermione were paired together, and Dean and Seamus were paired, and basically everyone else who was compatible were paired together, but then there was Malfoy and me. Completely and utterly incompatible.

"So uh... had much experience with Mandrakes?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No, not really. Aside from 2nd year, but it has been awhile since then, ey Potter?" He replied, meeting  my gaze with those intense eyes of his.

"Yeah," I laughed. "It has been a while."

I smiled a bit, but he looked away toward something near my elbow. Leaning toward me, he outstretched his hand to grab it, his neck coming dangerously close to my mouth. Inhaling, I closed my eyes, feeling as if I were in an apple orchard right after it had rained. Fresh and cool and sweet. I wanted to rest my forehead on his strong shoulder and never stop breathing in.

"Potter." My eyes flew open to see Malfoy sitting back in his normal position with a confused look on his face. "You alright? Seem to have dozed off for a second there. Then again, your expression is typically vacant, so I guess that's not too abnormal."

He said that last bit with a smirk, and where I would usually be angered, this time it was different. It was playful. Like he was teasing me. I nearly laughed out loud. Me and Malfoy teasing each other? I mean for God's sake, look at our history. 

He tormented me for 6 years, broke my nose, nearly knocked me off my broom, created bloody pins that said "Potter Stinks". He really hated me. Then again, I hated him too. I got his father sent to jail (twice), hit him with a sectumsempra curse that almost killed him, and basically stalked him all through 6th year. Maybe my wrongdoings are worse than his? 

Either way, how can we be sitting here now laughing at Hermione and Ron fighting over a name for their Mandrake? How can I be sitting here wanting to wrap my arms around his neck and inhale his scent? How can I be sitting here with butterflies in my stomach because our knees keep touching together?

* * *

 

Later in the common room all of us were lazing around talking about our second day back. Malfoy was lounging in one of the purple chairs in his typical white dress shirt and black trousers. I was leaning up against the leg of the other purple chair, in which Hermione and Ron were sitting. Malfoy’s shirt was halfway untucked and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, as he usually does when he's finished with the day. One of his long, pale fingers was mindlessly caressing his jaw. 

I followed his finger with my eyes, observing the few splattered freckles along his jawline. I imagined kissing his jawline, right on that freckle. Moving my way down his neck and onto his porcelain chest. His tie was loose, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. I wanted to go up and straddle his legs and kiss him. Inhale him. Taste him. I wanted him. Now.

Unbeknownst to me, the entire time I was imagining this, my body was reacting the way it would if I were really doing these things. I could feel the heat in between my legs, creating quite an obvious tent in my trousers. Not knowing what else to do, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hoped nobody had noticed.

I glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and when my eyes fell on Malfoy I saw that he was looking right where I hoped no one was. His lips slightly parted, finger paused on his temple, grey eyes unblinking. Suddenly he came back to life, adjusting in his seat and crossing his legs. His grey eyes met mine and he gave me a look that I had never seen on him before. Was that... desire? His eyes seemed to darken and his blonde eyelashes flickered, but he did not blink. He stared straight into me. Through me. I practically passed out under his gaze, my erection growing stronger, and to my surprise, he was forming one too. He tried adjusting his position one more time, untucking his shirt completely and placing it in a well formed pile. Even this did not contain the very large erection forming under his clothes. He folded his hands very discreetly, though it did not do much help. I looked around, grabbing a blanket off the arm of the chair Ron and Hermione were sitting on. I tossed it to him with a wicked smile.

"You look a bit... cold." I muttered.

He quickly placed the blanket in his lap and smirked at me.

"Thanks. I am." He replied, the tips of his ears turning red.

I turned my attention across the room to try and distract myself. Dean and Seamus were in the corner curled up with one another. Seamus in Dean's lap with Dean's arm wrapped around him. They both appeared to be snoozing, Dean's cheek rested on the top of Seamus' head. I smiled to myself and looked to where Neville and Cho were across the room, discussing what they would do to take care of their Mandrake. I watched them point to different things in their Herbology book and get excited about small details, saying who would buy what and when they could get it.

After a while of watching their conversation, I glanced back at Malfoy who was now resting his head on his fist. It seemed that his delicate wrist wouldn't be able to hold up such a weight, but his stance was unfaltering.

Noticing I was a bit more calmed down, I decided to head up to bed before my mind began wandering again. Bidding Ron and Hermione goodnight I walked up to my room. Even though there was not a sleeping Malfoy to disturb, I still did not turn on the lights. I passed by his bed and sat on my own, facing his stupid silk sheets. I smiled to myself looking at his silky grey pillow, noticing that it matched his eyes.

Then a thought occurred to me. That pillow smelled like him. I could press my face into it and finally, finally inhale as much of him as I wanted. I could feel my heartbeat in my fingertips as I stood, taking two paces toward his bed. Rubbing my hand across the silk pillow, I felt how soft it was. As soft as his skin. Kneeling down, I let my nose brush up against his pillow, pressing my face in further the more I inhaled. God he smelled so good. I felt a sense of calm wash over me as I pressed my face further into his pillow, feeling the coolness press against my hot face as I decided that I could stay here for eternity.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and began to stand. I froze mid-rise. There in the moonlight, standing near the doorway, was Draco. He was looking down at me, not a hint of emotion on his face. His hands were lazily placed in his pockets, his shirt untucked. His hair was as disheveled as his tie, yet he was still graceful and posh as always. The moonlight made his eyes stand out more than usual. 

I didn't know what to do. What stupid excuse could I make up for this?  _ Sorry thought I lost something on your pillow so I was looking REALLY closely. With my eyes closed. For a long time. _

I swear the sun rose and set 6 times before he blinked or made any movement at all. He gracefully sat down on his bed, bringing his legs up and turning his torso towards me. He placed one hand centimeters next to mine on the bed, and slowly kissed my cheek, lingering a moment before he moved to kiss my other cheek, his lips brushing up against mine.

He exhaled slightly, blowing hot air past my ear and down my neck, pulling away shortly after. After he did this, he turned his back to me and laid still. I got up silently and crawled into my bed, my mind and body going wild. Could this be real?

  
  
  



	2. The Mandrake Named Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco puts Harry in a very interesting situation, sparking the beginnings of their relationship. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains very explicit content. If you do not want to read it, please skip the second to last section. The last part is not explicit. Hope you enjoy! :)

I awoke the next day still feeling Draco's lips on my cheek. I slowly rolled over, wishing I could just go back to sleep. I talked myself into getting out of bed with the promise of eggs and pancakes in the great hall. I struggled as I opened my eyes, but once I did, my breath caught in my throat.

Draco was casually leaning up against his headboard with wire spectacles on the bridge of his angular nose. His silky blue pajama top was unbuttoned, and his porcelain white chest looked warm under the lamplight. In his delicate hands was a rather large book, and he licked his thumb as he went to turn the page, his grey eyes flicking from word to word. I watched him for as long as I could bear. After so long it became difficult for me to keep from stepping over there and running my hands underneath that open shirt of his.

I sat up with a groan, pretending I had just woken up. I stretched my arms up in the air and tried to look as great as he did that night we were playing exploding snap. I knew I would never really succeed in that, though. Without looking at him, I stood up, took off my shirt and socks, and began digging around in my trunk for a clean towel. As I was doing this, I was sure to pay attention and listen for page turnings, which I did not hear. I was sure that he would have read at least three pages if he were actually paying attention to his book.

With a smirk, I swung my towel over my shoulder and headed to the washroom to take a shower. As I was washing, I began to think about Draco's singing the morning before. I actually laughed out loud when I remembered his face right before I shut the door. Then I remembered last night and the sweet, cool smell of Draco's pillow. The soft kisses he left on my cheeks. His lips brushing against mine. His warm breath on my neck.

Let's just say that shower as especially long.

As I walked back into my room, water dripping on my chest and back, I couldn't help but look over at Draco. Still lounging, open shirt, on his bed. Not a care in the world. He looked up at me over his glasses in a shockingly Dumbledore way.

"Morning, Potter." He said, the whisper of a smile on his soft lips.

"Morning, Draco." I replied, trying to calm the flutterings in my stomach caused by his gaze.

I pulled my towel up and dried off my upper body, rubbing the towel through my hair as I did so. I sneaked a peek at Draco in the mirror as I was drying and he was observing my back as if he were about to jump up and grab me. I hung my towel up on the bedpost and pulled on my trousers. Sliding a button-down shirt on, I made sure to leave it open as I pulled on my shoes and socks, giving him a taste of his own medicine. I heard him swallow.

Standing up, I buttoned my shirt and tucked it into my pants, pulling a vest on, followed by my robes. I could feel his eyes on me, his gaze lingering, but not once did I dare to look at him. I grabbed my Rucksack and my wand, throwing a 'See you later.' behind me as I left.

I smiled all the way to breakfast.

* * *

Most of the walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts included Hermione and Ron talking about how excited they were to plant their Mandrakes and see how quickly they grow. I watched as Neville and Cho conversed with them, just like parents talking about new born children. After most of us had sat down and turned to the chapter we left off yesterday, Snape appeared in the portrait behind his desk. He instructed the class to pack up their things, saying he had something special planned for us today.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Zabini approach my portrait, please." Snape said as I was walking to the door.

The four of us approached, afraid of what was going to happen. "Potter and Weasley, on my right. Malfoy and Zabini on my left. I need the four of you to carry me to the greenhouse where I will be instructing today's class. Please, try your best to not trip or shake me around, it is not a pleasant feeling, and I will be sure to make your detention just as bad."

Ron grabbed the top of the frame and I grabbed the lower middle, Blaise and Draco mirroring on the other side. We carried Snape at a very acute slope, careful not to drop him. I could smell Draco's apple crisp scent all the way down, it was quite distracting.

As we approached the greenhouses, Snape instructed Ron to grab a stool on which he could be set. To accommodate to this change in weight distribution, Draco reached one of his hands around to my side of the portrait, to make sure it did not topple over. His hand was so close to my face, I just wanted to rest my cheek on it. To kiss his delicate, pale fingers.

Thoughts cut short by Snape's demanding voice, we all trudged over and set him up against the wall and the stool. From his new spot, Snape told us to pull our wands and try a Aqua Eructo charm to clean the greenhouse glass. Unfortunately for Neville, his stream of water went directly for Snape's portrait. Soaking wet and fuming, he gave Neville a month of detentions, sending him to the farthest side of the greenhouse to clean.

After the glass was sparkling, he dismissed the class, calling me and Draco back up to him. He asked, "You two can manage carrying me from here to my classroom, correct?"

I glanced at Draco who was nodding, so I nodded along with him, unsure of if I actually could. I grabbed the left side, Draco grabbed the right, and together we hoisted Snape up to a reasonable level, being careful to watch the degree of the tilt. We carefully brought him back down to the classroom, hanging him gently on the wall. He thanked us and sent us on our way. As Draco and I were walking to Herbology (which was right after Defense Against the Dark Arts) we kept brushing the backs of our hands together. Whether by accident or intentional, I'm not sure.

Draco inhaled sharply, turning his face slightly to look down at me.

"So, Potter. Mandrakes. Can't believe I'm stuck with you for that and housing." His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I guess you just can't get rid of me." I glanced at him to see that he was smiling. Really, smiling.

As we walked past a corridor, I felt a sharp pain on my side. Suddenly I was being shoved into a classroom. The door slammed shut behind me, and I was pinned up against the wall by my hands, held up above my head. It took a few seconds for my eyes adjust to the darkness, but when they did, I saw Draco's face just centimeters away from mine.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing!" I yelled, trying to get my hands free.

"That was a nice display you put on this morning, Potter. Dressing slowly. Teasing me. Who do you think you are?" Anger and desire thick in his eyes.

"What are you on about Malfoy? Let me go!" I said, trying to get my hands free.

He let my hands go but did not step back, I was still stuck unless I planned on knocking him over. I couldn't tell what he was trying to do. Was he angry? He was smiling no more than a minute ago. What is his problem?

"Why do you insist on going against what you actually want?" Malfoy asked, "I'm just trying to help you get to where you really want to be."

"Move you tosser, the only place I'm trying to get is far away from you."

I tried to push him out of my way, but he pinned my hips against the wall. He was surprisingly strong, regardless of how delicate his wrists and fingers looked. He leaned his face to where his mouth was right under my ear and whispered, "We both know that's not true."

"Malfoy, wh-" I began to ask what he was talking about, but I was cut off when I felt his warm, soft lips press against my neck. He kissed and nibbled his way down to my collarbone where he sucked, making my eyes roll back and my head lean back on the wall I was pinned to. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and pulled his body towards me, putting my thigh in between his legs.

He softly moaned in the crook of my neck and raised his head to look at me. Sliding his hand up my chest and around the back of my neck, he kissed me. Pressing the weight of his body onto me, his other hand wandered into my hair and tugged softly. This action caused my lips to part, and he slid his cool tongue along the inside of my lip. In response to this action, I rubbed my now hardening dick up against his leg, causing him to shiver and break our kiss. His eyes blazed into mine, dark and alert. A few of his blonde hairs were tickling my forehead as he looked down at me. I slid my arm up his back and pulled him toward me, kissing his neck right on that damned freckle. He tasted just like he smelled, sweet and cool. I inhaled his fresh scent, now littered with the smell of his sweat from carrying Snape's portrait. I felt like I was being caught up in a thunderstorm, of which I never wanted to escape.

* * *

After a long Herbology lesson full of quick glances and smirks, Ron, Hermione, Draco and I made our way up to the great hall for lunch. Instead of sitting in his usual corner, he took the seat next to me, where Pansy would usually sit. The table being empty except for the four of us and Neville, I assumed it would be alright with her were she to come up here for lunch. Hermione and Draco got along swimmingly, talking about some ridiculous book that I had never read. As I looked back and forth between them, I remembered not too many years ago when Draco looked at her as if he was about to jinx her. What's changed? I remembered that night I had seen them coming back from the library together and suddenly I wanted to know what had happened that night.

"Hermione, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up in the library later, I need to do some reviewing on... on my essay for Auror training practice and was wondering if you could help me piece it together?" I hoped she would say yes so that I could ask her about Malfoy, though I had no intention of writing any such essay.

Hermione's eyes lit up at the word 'library'. "Yes, of course, Harry! I'd love to help you. I can meet at say... 8? I need to talk to prof..." I tuned her out after I heard a confirmation and meeting time. She said something about Snape and extra work, neither of which peaked my interest.

I leaned my leg up against Draco's, and the weight felt nice. I felt grounded.

"So, you're thinking about becoming an Auror, Potter?" Malfoy asked, sounding actually interested instead of his typical bored voice.

"Yeah, I think It's something I'd be good at."

"Incase you forgot, you did take down the darkest wizard of all time, so yes, I would have to agree when you say it might be something you're good at." There was a slightly bitter note in his tone, and I realized that I was basically the reason his father was sent to Azkaban. Again.

"Right.. I suppose that's true. I don't really think about it like that."I muttered. Draco's mouth twitched briefly into a smile and he ever so slightly shook his head.

I guess it was a bit stupid that after being hunted and threatened for 7 years by Voldemort I had practically forgotten I had finally defeated him. I looked down at my food, and mashed it around. Luna popped up next to Neville from the Ravenclaw table with a 'Hiya Harry', and Neville instantly went a dangerous shade of red. Luna, oblivious to practically everything, talked to him as though it were normal.

My eyes wandered up to the teachers table. As I looked from face to face it occurred to me that I hadn't been to see Hagrid the entire time I've been here. I turned to Ron and Hermione, announcing that I was going to Hagrid's hut and asked if they wanted to go. They explained that they had been earlier between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. I blushed slightly thinking about my activities during that time. I nodded and patted Draco on the back as I left, practically running out of the great hall.

* * *

 I knocked on Hagrids door, observing a few burn marks on the stone as a result of Thorfinn Rowle two years ago. I remembered Snape looking down at me, revealing that he was the Half- Blood prince. I remembered Fenrir Greenback and Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco... Draco Malfoy. The boy I kissed in a dark classroom. How can the Draco now be the Draco back then. Surely they were two different people. At the creak of the door hinge, I was pulled into a rib-crushing hug that sent all thoughts of Draco out of my mind.

"HAGRID!" I yelled, half joyed to see him, half wanting him to let me go.

"Harry! Good ter see ya!" He set me down roughly, patting my shoulder with a heavy hand.

"Wanta come in fer some tea n' rock cakes?" He asked with a huge smile.

I nodded a yes and entered his warm hut. It was good to see Hagrid after so long. No matter what happens, it seems that Hagrid always stays the same dangerously friendly giant. Fang (which I heard returned after the war was over) rested his big slobbery head on my knee as usual.

Hagrid and I talked for nearly 3 hours. It was good catching up with him, and telling him everything I have been doing over the summer. He had been away while I was working on castle reparations, and upon asking why, he said he had returned Grawp to the mountains. He couldn't keep him in the forbidden forest any longer because he was growing much quicker than anticipated. Hagrid let him go not too far from Hogwarts, and stayed with him while he got accumulated to his new surroundings. We talked about the war and the losses, about the changes it has caused in the wizarding world. We talked about my classes and McGonagall becoming Headmistress. It was nearly 7:30 when I realized that I had asked Hermione to meet me up in the library.

I thanked Hagrid for the tea and rock cakes (which were now shoved in my pockets), endured another bone crushing hug, and went on my way to the library. I arrived at around 7:50 and walked up and down the isles looking for an empty spot in which to talk about Draco. I found a nice little desk up against a wall with plenty of room to talk at a normal volume and not disturb anyone else. Remembering that I had told Hermione that I needed her to help me with my Auror training paper (which is not actually something I have to write), I took out a bit of parchment and wrote down a few ideas, just so it seemed that I had at least started on it. Hermione arrived exactly on time, as usual, and snatched the parchment off the desk to see what I had written.

"This is it?" She asked, looking disappointed in me.

"Uh, yeah.. I really don't know where to begin."

She gave me a pitying look. "Why don't you begin with explaining why you want to become an Auror."

"Um... Because... I took down the greatest wizard of all time and I was pretty damn good at it?" Remembering what Draco had said earlier.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright I guess that's a start."

After 30 minutes of her correcting my grammar on this unassigned paper, I turned to her and said. "I need a break from Auror talk."

She sighed, "You're never going to get it done if you keep taking breaks."

"I know, I know, but I just need one break and then I promise I'll finish it. It's not due for another week anyways." I looked at her pleadingly.

She crossed her arms. "Finnee."

I smiled and pushed my parchment aside, eager to talk about Draco. "So, umm.. things are going well with Ron, yeah?"

She blushed and smiled. "Yeah.." She poked at my parchment with her quill seemingly lost in thought. She looked at me teasingly. "What about you? Any girls peak your interest?"

Well... not exactly GIRLS but.... I laughed. "Nahh no girls this year. Not like I have much choice anyhow, there only being 11 of us."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I suppose.. You could find a nice 7th year, I'm sure any of them would be ecstatic to date 'The Boy Who Lived Twice'" She laughed and nudged my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever." I gave her a small smile.

I missed having time to talk to Hermione, she was either studying or doing things with Ron. It was nice to just be able to relax with her for a while. She began telling me about her experiences rooming with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson and how Pansy sometimes sleep talks. We were practically doubled over with laughter from the stories she was telling.

After getting a rather rude hush from a 7th year down the isle Hermione lowered her voice and leaned in. "So, any more singing tales with Malfoy?" We both had to clasp our hands over our mouths to stifle our laughter.

I shook my head. "Nah, none so far." I gave her a big grin.

She smiled back and looked down at the table. After a second of thought she said. "He really has seemed to change, you know. Draco, I mean. He's quite.. nice, actually." She looked at me expectantly.

I nodded, glad that the conversation had finally turned where I wanted it to go. "Yeah, he has changed I think. I don't know why, but it surely makes things a lot easier."

"I agree. I was in the library the other day and he was reading the book I need for Advanced Charms. I suppose he noticed I kept glancing over to see if he was finished, and he came over to ask if I needed anything from him. I'm assuming that he thought I was seeing if he was going to whip out his dark mark and recall Voldemort from the dead or something." At this she chuckled and looked at me. "He really was polite about it though, and I just told him that I need that book to look something up for class and he happily handed it over. I invited him to sit with me and we started talking about dumb stories from his first few years in the Slytherin house." She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. "I guess people really can change."

She finished and fiddled at a thread on her jeans, but then looked at me hopefully. I smiled at her and nodded, glad that Hermione found him as different and charming as I did. It was 10 by the time we left, stomachs aching with laughter and a useless Auror training essay in hand.

"Vera verto." Hermione said, as we entered the common room.

Not many people were still awake. Pansy and Millicent were in the corner talking about something excitedly, Blaise, Seamus and Dean were lounging around on Poufs talking about their Mandrakes. Ron was on the couch near the fire dozing with a book on his lap, probably waiting up for Hermione.

Hermione gestured to Ron and rolled her eyes as she blushed slightly. I thanked her for helping me and kissed her cheek goodnight, a whisp of her frizzy hair tickling my nose as she turned to go wake Ron. I always appreciated how Hermione smelled, just like flowers and cakes. I watched as she roused him from his sleep by brushing his hair back and planting a kiss on his forehead, smiling down at him lovingly. They truly were a perfect match.

I climbed the stairs, tired from a long day. I creaked the door open slowly, not wanting to wake Draco. Silently I changed into my pajamas and pulled back my sheets, sitting on my bed. As I was about to lay down, I looked over and saw Draco's handsome face being illuminated by the moonlight as always. His beautiful blonde hairs resting neatly on his forehead. I remembered Hermione and Ron downstairs.

Before I actually knew what I was doing, I stood up and walked over to Draco's bed. Sitting down, I slowly reached a hand up, pushing his soft hair away from his face. I ran my fingers through his hair slowly and then kissed his smooth forehead gently, inhaling as I did this. I stood, and right before I stepped away, I felt cool fingers slide around my wrist. I turned, shocked and slightly afraid, and looked down at him. He looked up at me sleepily, a smile whispering his lips, and pulled back the covers, as if he wanted me to lay down next to him.

He let go of my wrist, patting those damn silk sheets and outstretched his arm. I timidly sat and laid down next to him, sure that I was misinterpreting his actions, but he laid the sheets over me and wrapped a warm arm around my stomach, tucking his face where I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I scooted backwards a bit and felt his warm chest on my back, inflating and deflating with his breathing.

I closed my eyes and was engulfed in his sweet stormy scent, he tightened the arm that was around my waist and kissed the back of my neck softly. It sent chills running down my back and a smile was instantly glued to my face. I fell asleep within seconds, and damn those sheets felt nice.

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. Putting on my glasses, I looked over at my watch on the bureau which said the time was 6:30, an hour earlier than I would typically wake up. My left hand was entangled in Draco's, our fingers lazily hanging on one another's. I could feel his angular nose in the crook of my neck, his lips grazing my shoulder every once in a while. I gently brushed my thumb against the back of his smooth hand in a circular motion, listening to his breathing. He inhaled deeply and tightened his arm around my torso, bringing my body flush against his. He mmm'd in his sleep, tucking his face closer to my neck. I could feel his eye lashes flutter open against the back of my neck. I continued tracing my thumb against the back of his hand and waited for him to say something.

After a few minutes of watching how the sun's rays changed in the sunset, and listening to the sound of our breathing, he inhaled sharply. 

"Morning." He said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Morning, Draco." I replied, a smile forming on my lips.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he inhaled deeply, rolling over onto his back, removing one of his arms from around me.

"Yes, I did. You?"

"Quite." I could hear his hand rubbing against his face.

I turned over to my other side so that I could see him. He was rubbing his hand against his forehead, pushing it into his hair and he opened his grey eyes. Letting his left arm plop down onto the bed, he secured his right arm right around me, pulling me halfway on top of him.

I pulled my right leg up over his legs and rested my head and my right arm on his chest, fiddling with a button on his pajama shirt. His left hand met my right hand, delicate fingers lightly tracing designs on the back of it, making the hairs on my arm stand up. He kissed the top of my head gently and brought his right hand up to play with my hair. I tugged at the button on his pajamas and it opened, revealing part of his smooth chest. I slowly spread my fingers out on his chest and brought them back together, the action kind of reminded me of how an octopus moves.

I laughed to myself a bit, here I am in bed with Draco Malfoy of all people, and I'm thinking of a bloody octopus.

He shifted his hips a little bit, angling himself to press more so into my body. This slight shift caused me to roll more toward him and the leg on top of his legs to push out more, pressing his warm hip in between my legs. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down, but his smooth fingers on my hand, in my hair, and sometimes gently brushing up against my neck was arousing me and I couldn't stop it. I shifted my hips a little farther back so that I wasn't pressed right up on him, but I knew that he had probably already felt my erection against his leg before I pulled away.

Suddenly his left hand moved from my hand to the leg I had draped across him. His right arm moved from my hair to around my waist, and in one movement he successfully pulled my body towards him, pressing my dick up against his hip, and pulling my leg up to his waist where his dick was hard and pulsing. The sudden feel of his arousal caused me to gasp and I was a bit embarrassed.

Unsure of what to do, I tilted my head to look up at him. His eyes were closed, and his brow was a bit furrowed. It was then that I realized he was as nervous as I was. I acted on instinct, grinding my hips onto him and kissing his neck, I wrapped my right hand around the back of his neck and into his soft hair, pulling him closer to me. I sucked gently where I was kissing, releasing and letting my lips graze against his neck all the way up to his jaw, right underneath his ear, where I kissed and nibbled until he shivered beneath me.

I gently kissed his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his nose, and then I slowly kissed his lips. Parting my lips slightly, I inhaled as he exhaled and I gently grabbed his lower lip with my teeth, pulling back and letting it go. In reaction to this, he pulled me down towards him and kissed me deeply, pushing his tongue in between my lips and squeezing my body against him. His thumb rested against my cheek, and the other four fingers wrapped around the back of my neck were bringing me to him like I was the last glass of water on earth.

He tasted like sweet melon and apples, the smell of his skin making me feel lost. I ran my hand down his chest and pushed it underneath his shirt, wrapping my fingers around his waist. I pulled his slender hips toward me, rubbing our two erections together roughly. This move caused him to break our kiss and gasp, his head plopping back onto his pillow, his eyes closing. He bit his lip and laced one of his hands in my hair, knotting his slender fingers and tugging. I pressed my hips against him again, his eyes opening quickly and closing again, lips parted. I looked down at him, savoring the look on his face. His furrowed brow, eyes moving under his thin eyelids causing his blonde eyelashes to go wild. I rubbed my hand against his smooth lower stomach, letting my pinky graze just underneath his waistband. As I did this his eyes shot open, grey eyes darkened, he lifted his head and looked at me, eyebrows pulling together.

He flipped us over, this time resting my head on his pillow, his hands wandering all over my body. He flicked off his shirt, revealing his porcelain white chest, and with a snap of his fingers all of my buttons were undone as well. He parted my shirt as he kissed his way down my neck, tongue lashing out every once in a while. His hand was placed on my waist, pressing me down into the mattress. His weight felt so good on my body.

He kissed my chest softly, and then nibbled and sucked the rest of the way down. After he got past my belly button he kissed and sucked, pressing his tongue down very forcefully, which felt amazing. I looked down at him, and damn he looked so good at this angle. Muscular arms grabbing my hips, face creating perfect angles against the rising sun, his blonde hairs tickling my stomach as he kissed. His grey eyes flashed up at me while he kissed his way back up my chest, trailing light kisses behind. He laid on top of me, one leg between my legs, kissing me and running his fingers through my hair. We laid there until the absolute last minute, calming down and placing light kisses on each other's faces, my fingers brushing up and down his smooth arms and back. We got up slowly, and I pulled on my normal clothes missing the feel of his silky sheets against my skin.

* * *

Later that day in Herbology, Draco and I were sitting together, measuring the moisture of our Mandrake's soil with our wands.

"Looks good." Draco said with a smile. "Should grow into a teenager in about three weeks?"

He glanced down at our Herbology book Professor Sprout popped up behind us. "Yep! Three weeks is about righ- Neville! Watch your hands!"

Draco and I looked over just in time to see Neville pull his hand away from a particularly evil looking tentacular plant. Draco turned away, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Long bottom." He muttered softly. I smiled, only because Draco's smile is contagious.

I looked down at our Mandrake plant, shocked at how much it had grown. We would have to repot it on Monday, I wasn't looking forward to that. I looked over at Ron and Hermione who were now fussing over the drop in moisture for their Mandrake, Ron blaming Hermione and vice versa. Over the weekend Ron and I were planning to get out our brooms and play a game of Find the Snitch. I didn't have any other plans for this weekend, and I remembered that Neville, Cho, Luna and Ginny were planning on going to Hogsmeade. Ginny had approached me earlier asking if I wanted to go, but since it was two of my ex girlfriends, Neville, and Luna, I had declined. A thought occurred to me.

"Hey, Draco, um.." I paused, suddenly a little flushed at what I was about to ask him. "A group of my friends are going to Hogsmeade over the weekend and I um.. I was wondering if.. if maybe.. well, if maybe you wanted to come with us?" Draco's gaze was unwavering.

"Me? Go somewhere with you and your friends?" He chuckled, but his ears reddened a bit. "Wouldn't they think it was a bit odd that I was tagging along?"

"Well.. It's just Neville, Luna, Cho, and Ginny. What are they going to say?" I shrugged, hopeful that he'd say yes.

"Oh.. well. Longbottoms not too bad a chap." He said, glancing down the table at him. Neville had now successfully set his shirt on fire and Cho put it out with a quick wave of her wand. Draco turned back to me rolling his eyes. "well.. as far as people go, I mean. Never really talked to Ginny or Cho, not much interest in them." He looked down, ears reddening further.

I wondered if he remembered that I had dated both of them. Surely he doesn't know about my love life, as he hated my guts for 7 years before now, why would he have paid attention?

"I suppose I could make time out of my schedule to go." He still didn't look up, the redness spreading into his cheeks.

"I'd like it if you did." I said, reassuringly squeezing his hand under the table. His grey eyes met mine and he smiled a little, his whole face going pink. "We are going on Sunday after breakfast. Neville and I are going to meet up with Ginny and Luna and bring them back to the common room before we leave. Meet you there?"

He nodded in response, squeezing my hand once and letting it go, flipping a few pages in his Herbology textbook and running a graceful finger down the page.

* * *

Over the next few days, Draco and I did our usual amount of talking. About our Mandrake, now named 'Drarry' as a mixture of our names (Draco's idea), and miscellaneous chats about occasional assignments. I finished my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay today before Ron and I played Find the Snitch, wanting to get it out of the way before tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade. I had talked to Neville, Ginny, Cho, and Luna and to my surprise they were glad to have Draco come along, and seemed to have noticed the changes in him as well. Ginny did seem a little put off, but I'm sure that's only because he and his family have tormented them for over 20 years. I'm sure she will come around once she gets to talking with him.

Draco and I have slept in our own beds since Thursday, but he did come and kiss my forehead on Friday before he had gotten into his own bed to sleep, which I found quite sweet.

We have all convened in the common room now. Neville had invited Luna up here to play a game of exploding snap, which I was now watching. Hermione was reading a book aloud to Ron, who was dozing with his head on her lap. I was sitting in one of the silver chairs on the left side of the common room, flipping through a book on Auror training. Even though I think I would be a skilled Auror, I don't think my heart is truly in it. I told myself that I wanted to be an Auror in my 4th year at Hogwarts when Mad-Eye had suggested it to me. Now that I think about it, maybe it was the fake Mad-Eye, Barty Crouch Jr.. I'm not really sure why this whole Auror thing became #1 on my job list, but I guess I'm not much good at anything else.

I heard a shriek coming from Luna. A particularly loud card had exploded right as she touched it. She erupted into a fit of giggles mumbling something about snuffelumps. Neville just watched her, not even phased. I snapped my book shut, standing up and stretching. I slowly trudged up the stairs to my room, cursing that I lived on the third floor.

I decided that I needed a shower, seeing as I hadn't yet taken one after my game with Ron. I entered my room, which was empty, stripped from my clothes and wrapped a towel around my waist, heading to the washroom. I stepped into the shower, sliding the curtain closed and swinging my towel up over the edge.

Right as I turned my shower on, I heard the swish of a curtain and Draco's voice.

"Christ." He said airily.

I whipped around, scalding water streaming down my back. There was Draco, standing in a towel, his grey eyes searched my face and then dragged down my body. His face grew paler as his ears burned red.

"Sorry." He said hurriedly.

He met my eyes once more and slammed the curtain shut.

I leaned against the wall, my heart pounding so hard I swear it was going to pop out of my chest. I heard the washroom door open and close. I shut my eyes and rubbed water on my face, not knowing what to do. Draco Malfoy had just seen me stark naked, not a piece of clothing on my body. I shook my head in my hands, not wanting to go back to my room. I massaged shampoo into my hair, taking extra long to let it wash out.

I unwillingly shut off the water and dried off, dreading my next few steps to my room. As I got to my door, I prayed to Merlin that his bed curtains were shut. I held onto the doorknob mustering up every ounce of courage I had, just to push it open.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, creaking the door open as quietly as possible. I shut it behind me, and slowly opened my eyes. Draco's bed was empty. I only had a few seconds of confusion before I saw him step out of the shadows, taking quick paces toward me. For a second I thought he was going to hit me. I stepped back, pressing my back against the door, grabbing for the knob.

When he reached me, his hands flew up to my face, bringing it towards his, and he kissed me like I've never been kissed before. It knocked the air out of me, and I felt like I was in that ice lake swimming for the sword of Gryffindor.

My hand fell off the doorknob as I wrapped my hands up his smooth back. I pulled him toward me, and I felt his hardening erection rub against my hip, becoming incredibly aware that all I had on was a towel.

* * *

 

All of the sudden Draco left my lips, I had just enough time to see him kneel down and rip my towel off before he took the tip of my dick into his mouth. My head slammed back against the door, all I could feel was his cool tongue swirling around the head of my penis. I could feel my heartbeat in my erection and I gasped as he began to take more of me into his mouth. I thrust my hips gently, and he braced one of his graceful hands on the back of my thigh, sliding it up to my ass and squeezing. I bit my lip hard stifling a moan as he firmly clinched the base of my dick with his other hand, moving it up and down as he sucked on the tip of it. He licked his way up the shaft while I watched, his grey eyes dark, clashing with his blonde eyelashes. As we made eye contact, he successfully took my entire dick into his mouth in one swallow, touching my stomach with his nose and forehead. I moaned loudly and thrust into his mouth again, feeling the back of his throat squeezing around me.

"Fuck, Draco. Fuck." I moaned, sucking in air through my teeth. I knotted my fingers into his hair, pulling back and then pushing myself back into his mouth, both of his hands squeezing my ass.

"I'm gonna cum." I breathed, removing my fingers from his hair and waiting for him to pull his mouth off me. He didn't, but instead looked back up at me and flicked his tongue against the underside of my dick, sucking hard.

"Fuck." I closed my eyes and released my self into his mouth as I held onto his shoulders for support.

He swallowed and licked the tip of my dick, sending chills up my body. He kissed his way back up my stomach, wrapping his arms around me as he went. He kissed me and I could taste myself on his sweet tongue.

* * *

 

He took a few steps backwards, taking me with him, and then we fell onto his bed in unison. With a wave of his hand, his silky covers folded up around us, and he pulled me close to him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and smelled the lingering sweat on his skin. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he began stroking my arm with the tips of his soft fingers.

"Goodnight, Draco." I mumbled, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Harry." He replied.


	3. Butterwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go to Hogsmeade where their relationship begins to grow stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this fic, and I hope you like this one just as much! Please keep in mind that this is only the second chapter of my first fic ever. Please feel free to leave me a comment below or shoot me a message. Also, if you have a tumblr, come check me out: Shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com. I started this fic planning on it being 3 chapters, and I just started the 6th one, so be prepared for many updates to come. Enjoy!

I woke up the next day with a note floating in the air above me. I put on my glasses to read it.

“Had to go see Headmistress McGonagall, see you after breakfast in the common room.

xo, Draco.”

I gaped at the note and grabbed it, holding it closer to my face. I traced my finger over the signature. _Draco Malfoy_ signed this note with _hugs_ and _kisses_. Honestly. I laughed a little, folding the note and putting it on the bureau. I wrapped his warm silk blankets around me, inhaling his fresh, stormy scent one last time.

I slowly stood up, realizing that I was still naked. My face heated up at the thought of last night. I pulled on my clothes slowly, wishing Draco would come back so that I could kiss him again before we left.

I flicked my wand and his bed made itself, fluffing his pillow and tucking his sheets underneath. I walked out the door and down to the great hall for breakfast. Neville and Cho and I were the only ones at breakfast today. Ginny had woken up early, and joined us at the table. Cho and Neville were creating a list of the things they needed to get from Dogweed and Deathcap, and were deciding who would buy what for their Mandrake.

After we had finished breakfast, we all made our way to the Ravenclaw common room to get Luna. I picked up the brass gold knocker and slammed it against the door three times. The eagle knocker came to life and asked its riddle question.

“You are trapped in a room with two doors, one red and one blue... One door leads to certain freedom and the other leads certain death. You don't know which door leads where. There are two guards in the room. One guard always tells the truth and the other guard always lies. You don't know which one is honest and which one is the liar. To figure out which door to choose, you get to ask one guard one question What is your question and which guard will you ask?”

Though I knew Luna was waiting for our knock on the other side, and I had no intention of answering this question, I still paused to think about it. Neville, Cho, Ginny and I looked at each other, trying to think of an answer to this riddle.

“Good I didn’t get sorted into this house, I’d never be able to get in the common room!” Neville muttered. 

Luna popped out and said her hellos, and we all walked back up to the 8th year common room, talking about the riddle the knocker gave. Luna said she knew the answer (of course) but promised not to tell us until we asked. She linked her arm around Neville’s and skipped along next to him, causing him to blush and smile at the floor.

 

* * *

 

Upon arrival to the common room, I checked around, but didn’t see Draco anywhere. I wend up and checked our room, and it was vacant. I walked back down the stairs to inform them that he wasn’t there, but upon arrival I saw his blonde head amongst the rest, shaking the hands of everyone in welcome. It was strange to see my past girlfriends shaking hands with my current boyfriend. _Boyfriend_.

 _Is_ Draco Malfoy my boyfriend? Suddenly coming back into reality I realized Draco was staring at me-- and so was everyone else.

“Hm?” I asked vaguely.

“Are you uhh.. ready to go?” Ginny asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

“Oh, yeah.” I laughed a little and looked away from Draco.

We all walked out of the common room, the door closing behind us. Trying to think of something to say so I didn’t look weird.

“What are you planning on getting at Hogsmeade, Gin?” Her nickname just slipped out of my mouth, and I realized I hadn’t called her that since we were together.

She blushed a little and looked away. “I was planning on getting a quill for Andy. His birthday is coming up.”

I nodded and smiled, “That’s sweet of you.”

She blushed brighter. “Thanks.” She said, briefly leaning up against my arm as she smiled at me. I wonder when Malfoy’s birthday is. I lifted my eyes from our path, looking around for Draco, he was behind me and Ginny, and I slowed my pace to walk beside him.

“When’s your birthday?” I asked, trying not to sound like a stalker.

“June 5th.” He replied, brow furrowing as he looked down at me.“Why?”

“Just wondering.” I said with a smile, marking it in my mental calendar.

We were silent until we got outside the castle. Suddenly Draco inhaled sharply to speak, his brow still wrinkled.

“You’re not still um..” I looked up at him, his eyes were glued to the back of Ginny’s head. “You’re not still seeing Ginny, are you?” The tips of his ears turning pink.

“Me? Wh- No! Gin- she- we aren’t- I stopped-” I took a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly to calm my thoughts. “No. We broke up a while back.”

He nodded, looking slightly relieved, his ears were practically the color of strawberries. I heard Luna giggling, looking up to see her drag Neville along faster as she skipped. He practically had to run to keep up with her. Cho and Ginny were watching and laughing at them, shaking their heads at how bizarre Luna was. I smiled after them and looked at Draco, who was smiling too. I loved the little wrinkles that formed around his eyes as he smiled, and the way his nose got a little scrunchy. He was wearing his usual white dress shirt and tie, black pants, neatly pleated. He was as posh and proper as always. I could almost see my reflection in his polished shoes. I practically rolled my eyes at how overdressed he was. Looking up from his shoes I saw that we were almost to Hogsmeade.

“Do you have anything specific you need to buy?” He asked, glancing in my direction.

“Not really, just wanted to come along. I’m looking forward to a butterbeer though, I haven’t had one in ages.”

“A butterwhat?” I looked at him, open mouthed.

“You’ve never had a butterbeer?”

“No. What is it?” He asked.

I stopped walking to stare at him incredulously. He looked where I would have been if I had kept walked next to him, realized I wasn’t there and glanced around in search for me. He turned around and saw me, pausing and lazily tucking his hands in his pockets, a smirk forming on his face.

“What, Potter?” He said with a sigh. 

“I can’t believe this. Never had a butterbeer. You’ve been at Hogwarts for nearly 8 years now and you’ve never had a butterbeer.” I threw my hands up, turning around and pretending to walk back towards Hogwarts. I heard the crunching of his fancy shoes on the trail coming after me. One of his cool, strong arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me off my feet from behind.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, his face right next to my ear.

He planted a kiss right on my neck and plopped me back down, facing the direction of Hogsmeade. I laughed and jokingly pushed him, he stumbled a little bit and held up his hands innocently, a smile spread across his face. I was blushing ferociously and I looked ahead to see if anyone from the group had seen. They were all facing the other direction, headed into various shops.

“Where do you want to go first?” I asked, blush fading a bit. He shrugged his slender shoulders.

“Anywhere you want.” He looked around at all the stores. His eyes stopped on Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing to it.

I visibly rolled my eyes, of course he would pick the most posh shop in the entire town.

“What?” He asked, clearly seeing my eye rolling.

“Nothing, nothing. That shop is very _Draco_.” I smiled at him. “First we have to go get a butterbeer for you to try, no excuses.”

I grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him toward the Three Broomsticks. As we entered, a witch knocked into us, separating our hands. I made my way over to the bar. “Two butterbeers, please.” Madam Rosmerta happliy handed them over. “It’s on the house. See you later, Harry.” Then she gave me a wink and turned to a witch near me, taking their order. I I thanked her and turned around to search for Draco amongst the crowd.

I found him sitting at a table near the corner, looking around nervously. He was fiddling with the end of his sleeve, smoothing out the creases. I smiled as I walked over to him, his eyes meeting mine as I sat down.

“So this is butterwine.” He said, looking down at his cup.

“Butterbeer, and yes.” I corrected with a smile. “Try some.”

He picked up his glass slowly, swirling it around in his cup a few times before smelling it. His nose wrinkled up and his grey eyes looked down it distastefully. I rolled my eyes, yet again.

“ _Try_ it, Draco.” I said impatiently. 

He gave a resigned sigh, and took a graceful swig, getting a bit of foam on his upper lip, which he wiped off with a delicate thumb. Licking his lips, he looked across the table at me with a smirk.

“It’s alright.” He muttered. 

I shook my head, taking a drink from my own glass, closing my eyes to feeling the sweet warmth of it fill my stomach. I exhaled, savoring the taste. When I opened my eyes again Draco was looking at me, half smiling. He glanced down at my lips. I tilted my head, confused. He pointed at his own lip and then at me. My hand flew to my mouth and I wiped the foam off with the back of my hand, blushing. He chuckled and took another sip of his butterbeer.

“Hiya, Harry” I turned around and saw Luna and Ginny.

“Hey Luna, Ginny.” I smiled at them both, “You two get everything you wanted?”

Luna nodded. “But they didn’t have any of the Zarbluffs in Dogweed and Deathcap. I can always go back later.” She smiled and looked at Ginny.

“Luna, I don’t think that Zarbluffs are actually real.” Ginny said, her eyebrows pulled together.

Luna shrugged and turned back to me. “Neville and Cho are still at the Herbology shop, but they should be done soon. What are you two going to do?”

My face flushed, realizing that the Tea Shop was notoriously known for dates. “Um.. Well I wanted to stop by Honeydukes after I finish my butterbeer.” I said, looking at Draco. “And then I think we are going to go to Madam Puddifoot’s for a while.”

“Who, you and Cho?” Ginny asked, her face going pink.

“No, um..” I avoided Ginny’s gaze. “Me and Draco.” I’m sure my face was as red as Ginny’s hair by now.

Ginny looked back and forth from me ad Draco for a bit and then nodded. “Alright, well meet us back here when you are done and we will all leave together.”

I nodded and they walked away, going to grab some butterbeers of their own. I drained my glass, giving myself something to do.

* * *

 

I walked out of Honeydukes with an armful of sweets, Draco looked down at me with raised eyebrows, holding the only piece of candy he got between his slender fingers. 

He smirked and nodded his head toward Madam Puddifoot’s.

“Fancy a tea, Potter?” He asked.

I nodded, shoving my candy into my pockets.

When we entered the shop, the bell above the door tinkled and announced our entrance. Everyone turned and looked at us, staring even longer and beginning to whisper when they realized it was ‘Harry Potter’ and then extending their stares when they realized I was here with another guy. My face blushed scarlet and I looked up at Draco. His grey eyes were glancing around the place, noticing all the couples in the room and the lace napkins on the table tops.

He shrugged and mumbled. “Looks like Umbridge threw up in here.”

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as he waved down madam Puddifoot and requested a table for us. She glanced from me to him for a moment and then pointed to a table near one of the foggy the windows. Draco and I squeezed through other tables to get there, it was quite cramped. When we sat down, Draco observed the china sugar bowls and tea set, running a graceful finger down his spoon and straightening it. He folded his hands delicately on the table and looked across at me. I met his eyes with a smile and he smiled back. Madam Puddifoot hobbled over a second later and asked what we wanted.

Keeping his eyes on me he said. “Earl grey, please.”

It took me a second to realize I hadn’t ordered. “Same for me, please.” Not wanting to break our gaze to look at the menu.

She scribbled it down, Mmm’ing sourly as she hobbled away.

“So.” The corner of his mouth twitched up. “I see this place is where people bring their dates. Why didn’t you tell me? We could have gone somewhere else.” The tips of his ears turned pink and he ran his finger around the rim of his cup.

“I would like this to be a date.” I replied.

The words surprised me, but Draco seemed unaffected except for the pause of his finger on his cup. I attempted to be confident, shifting in my seat and sitting up a little straighter. His eyes searched my face for a minute, only to glance away to smile thankfully at Madam Puddifoot for our tea. He waved his hand and our tea poured itself.

He inhaled sharply and held his breath for a second, parting his lips. He seemed to decide against what he was going to say and asked.

“Sugar?” As two cubes floated around above my tea.

“Please.” The cubes plopped into my tea making a satisfying noise. I tapped my tea with my wand and it began to stir itself, dissolving the sugar. “Thank you.”

He smiled and nodded curtly, taking a sip of his tea. One of his long legs stretched out and rested up against the side of mine, warm and comforting. I cleared my throat.

“So, um.. what did you have to go see McGonagall for this morning?” I blushed slightly, remembering last night.

He looked at me from over his tea, setting his cup down on the saucer in his other hand.

He shrugged. “I got a letter from her at breakfast this morning, telling me to come to her office this morning. She wanted to welcome me back to Hogwarts and ask how my summer was. Asked me about my classes and told me to come back next week. She seemed concerned.. it was quite nice of her.” He took another sip of tea and looked into it thoughtfully, setting it back down. I searched his face for concern or worry, but it remained smooth and content.

I nodded, bumping my leg against his and smiling when he looked up at me. He smiled back, and we finished our tea in comfortable silence, making small talk now and again about how Neville and Cho’s Mandrake is going to be pampered with all the fussing they’re doing. It was relaxing talking to Draco like this, his voice always calm and smooth, getting deeper the more relaxed he was. He was very articulate, and he never stuttered or fumbled a word, always saying everything perfectly. I could practically hear him say 'Potter', cooly and meticulously pronounced. Even I can’t say my own name as well as he can. “Harry Potter” Quite a silly name, actually. Harry.

Wait... My eyes shot to his face, and I realized that last night he had called me Harry. Not ‘Potter’ or some other dumb name, but ‘Harry’. The butterflies in my stomach started acting up again and a smile spread across my face as I watched him take his last sip of tea and straighten everything on his side of the table with his graceful fingers. He waved a hand up and asked for the check, looking back down at me.

“What?” He asked, his expression curious. I shook my head, looking down.

“Nothing.” My smile grew wider.

* * *

 

When we got back up to the common room, Draco left to take a shower. Luna and Neville were huddled in a corner chatting. I remembered the riddle and walked over to them.

“I know the answer. To the riddle that The Golden Knocker asked us.” Luna raised her eyebrows.“The question you need to ask is: If I want freedom, which door will he tell me to go through? You can ask either of the guards, assuming the re door is the one that leads to freedom, the liar would say the opposite of what the truth teller would tell him, which would be the blue door. The truthful one would would say the blue door, truthfully saying what the liar would say. That means that no matter who you ask, they will tell you the opposite of the truth. This means you should go through the door opposite to what the guard replies.”

Luna clapped her hands and jumped up to hug me, squealing. “I knew you’d get it Harry.” She stepped back and looked at me dreamily. “I do wish you were in Ravenclaw. You might be a little slow, but you’re as smart as the rest of us.” She sat back down next to Neville, holding his hand causing him to blush.

“Thanks... I think. Goodnight, Neville. Luna.” I smiled, turning away. I waved goodnight to Ginny and Cho on my way and I continued up the stairs, my mind already in my room, going to sleep.

As I was changing into my pajamas, I heard the door open and shut behind me. I tugged my shirt over my head and turned around, but was shocked when I saw a flash of red hair incredibly close to me. Before I knew it, Ginny had her hands in mine and her lips on my lips, kissing me and.. crying? Shocked and confused it took me a second to realize what was happening. I grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her off of me, looking at her.

“Ginny, what are you doing? Why are you up here? Are you okay?” I asked, my brow creasing.

She shook her head and held her face in her hands. “I miss you, Harry. I miss you.”

She tried to kiss me again, I stepped backwards, away from her. She reached her hand out and touched my chest.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Tears started flowing again.

I felt bad for pushing her away. She rested her forehead on my chest, her tears dripping down onto it. I sighed and embraced her, rubbing my hand on her back and smoothing out her hair while she cried. She sniffed a few times and took some deep breaths. Putting her hands on my shoulders she leaned back, looking at me again. Even though her eyes were a bit puffy, she was just as beautiful as always. Her smooth red hair curling as it reached her elbows, naturally blushed cheeks, soft and tearstained.

“What’s wrong, Gin?” I wiped a trailing tear from off her cheek.

“It- It’s Andy. He’s a good guy, I ju-just... I don’t love him.” She looked away, toward the window. “I-I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hurt him.” Her eyes dropped and another tear fell from her eye. “It was just easier with you. Natural. I never felt pushed or-or trapped.”

She looked at me again, leaning forward. “I just miss you. I miss us. Please, Harry.”

She kissed me again, softly this time, and I remembered all those times we kissed before. Her lips were tender, her hands light and gentle on my shoulders, hair brushing against my cheek. She smelled like roses and grass. Like the burrow. Like home.

The door opened with a loud creak, making me jump and my eyes flutter open and I yanked my head back from hers. Draco was standing in the doorway, his grey eyes looked from me to her, obviously seeing our kiss. His eyes bore into mine, hurt and angry. He snatched up some clothes and slammed the door behind him before I could say anything. Ginny had turned around and watched him leave, but was now looking at me as if she were going to kiss me again. She leaned forward, I pulled back, coming to my senses.

“I’m sorry, Ginny. I don’t.. I don’t have feelings for you like that anymore. I truly am sorry.” I said, holding her shoulders gently but firmly. 

She looked at her hands, nodding and letting tears fall. I wanted to run out of there, find Draco and explain what had happened. I didn’t know how. I was torn between him and Ginny, my best friend’s sister or my boyfriend?

I pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. “You’re kind, smart, beautiful, hilarious and a hell of a Quidditch player. Any man will be lucky to have you, I just don’t think that man is supposed to be me.” I nudged her chin up with my finger. “Yeah, Gin?”

She nodded, smiling a little. “Yeah.. Thank you, Harry. S-Sorry about um.. the whole.. kissing thing.” She blushed, avoiding my eyes.

“No worries. Forget it ever happened.” I gave her another hug, picking up my shirt. I tugged it on as we walked out of my room together.

I looked around the common room for Draco, he was no where to be seen. Hermione rushed over to Ginny as soon as she saw her puffy eyes, and I walked over to Ron.

“Hey, did Draco walk out of here a minute ago?” I asked, my eyes still traveling around the room.

Ron nodded. “Yeah, he seemed really angry. Haven’t seen him get like that since Hermione punched him in the face.”

He laughed, and I smiled, secretly wondering where he could be. I poked my head out of the door, but I didn’t see or hear anyone.

I sat down on a Pouf near Neville and Luna, waiting for Draco to come back, thinking about what I was going to say to him. _Yeah I know she’s my ex girlfriend but it was an accident._ or _She attacked me._ I rubbed my temple imagining his face to every excuse I came up with. I heard the common room door open and I stood up and turned around so fast that I saw stars. To my disappointment it was just Luna and Ginny leaving. Luna kissed Neville’s cheek and whipped out the door in a flash of blonde hair. Ginny waved goodbye to Ron, and then to me, blushing a little. I waved back and plopped back down on my pouf, resting my chin on my fist.

I felt a hard slap on my back and awoke with a start about an hour later.

“Mate its 2 a.m. ‘bout time you went to bed, eh?” Ron muttered.

I nodded and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, wondering if Draco had returned. I walked up the stairs, heart pounding, expecting him to be waiting in there, wand aimed at the door. I creaked it open, holding my hand through the crack and waiting for it to explode with some curse or jinx. When nothing happened, I poked my head in and saw that his bed curtains were drawn. I sighed and slumped my way into the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to his bed, trying to peel the curtains apart, but they were sealed together with a spell of some sort. I rubbed my face and ran my fingers through my hair.

“Draco..” I waited for a reply, ears alert for any kind of sound. “Draco, please.”

I pushed my hand against the curtain and waited for a response. I stood there for 10 minutes at least.

Accepting the fact that he was ignoring me, I flopped down on my bed, reserved and hopeless. I grabbed the note he had left for me this morning and tucked it into my breast pocket. At least I still had that. Making up my mind that I’d talk to him tomorrow, I rolled over and closed my eyes, letting dreams carry me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me a comment below telling me who you liked it. Also, please remember that this is only the second chapter of my first fic ever and I am not a practiced Author. I will update next Sunday. Thank you!


	4. Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a trip to McGonagall's office, and Ginny has a conversation with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying my fic so far! Keep in mind that this is only the third chapter of my first fic ever. Please feel free to leave me a comment below or shoot me a message. Also, if you have a tumblr, come check me out: Shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com. I started this fic planning on it being 3 chapters, and I just started the 6th one, so be prepared for many updates to come. Enjoy!

There was a rushing sound; my blood pulsing in my ears. I heard a scream and turned around. Ginny and Draco were guarding two doors, one blue and one red. Everything was loud and the room was spinning. A voice was booming around me.

"Pick a guard Harry! JUST PICK ONE! It doesn't matter, you'll get the same thing from either of them! Pick one, Harry. Pick one!"

I stumbled around, clinging to the wall of the room, the incandescent colors of the doors were making it hard to see. I fell to the ground, pulling myself toward Draco to grab onto one of his shoes.

"Get off me, scarhead." He kicked at my hand and scowled down at me.

Ginny was now screaming, but she seemed far away. I began to crawl toward her, but she turned around and began to get smaller. I was suddenly on my feet and I turned to Draco, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him

"WHICH DOOR!? WHICH DOOR DO I PICK!?"

I let him go and started stumbling toward Ginny, not waiting for an answer. She turned around, her face was snakelike, eyes going red.

Her hands dropped from her face. "Harry.." She said breathily, her voice hoarse.

She outstretched her hand toward me, the door behind her flipping open, sending me falling down into brilliant white light.

* * *

I awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly, my breathing hard. I grabbed my glasses and shoved them on my face, quickly looking around the room.

The sun was rising, and Draco's bed was empty. I remembered yesterday and pulled the note out of my pocket, running my fingers along his beautiful cursive. I pushed my fingers through my hair, thinking about what I was going to say to him when I saw him. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Even the truth sounds ridiculous. My hand dropped onto the bed and I yanked the covers off me. I'm frustrated at Ginny for putting me in this situation, but also mad at myself for not resisting. All I could see was Draco's face when he saw us. I yanked off my shirt, tugging on my uniform roughly. My arm got caught in the armhole of my shirt and I couldn't get it through, I kept trying to push my arm in but it wouldn't work.

"DAMN IT!" I threw my shirt down and kicked the baseboard of my bed. I closed my eyes and pressed my head against the bedpost."Damn it." I stood there for a moment, breathing and calming down.

I knew Ginny didn't mean to cause problems. I sighed and picked up my shirt. Fixing the sleeve and pushing both my arms through, flicking my wand to make my tie knot and buttons clasp together. I pulled on my socks and shoes, grabbed my rucksack and headed to the door, flicking my wand behind me for my bed to make itself.

When I got to the great Hall for breakfast, the only people there were Neville, Cho and Hermione. Upon sitting down, I saw Neville and Cho organizing their new purchases for their mandrake. I groaned realizing I had to repot mine with Draco tomorrow. Hermione glanced up from her book to look at me.

"What?" Her spoon pausing in mid air.

I glanced at Cho and Neville, who seemed to be paying us no attention. "Ginny came into my room and kissed me last night."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and her spoon clattered into her bowl.

"WHAT?" She slid down the bench closer to me. "What happened? Are you guys back together?" Her eyes were searching my face.

I shook my head, "No no, its not like that. She was just upset I think. Draco walked in on us anyways, nothing really happened."

Her mouth finally closed, "Oh, okay." She stirred her porridge. "Draco ran out in quite a hurry last night. He was dripping wet and didn't even have a shirt on. Is that because he walked in on you two snogging?"

I blushed a little. "Um maybe. He seemed pretty angry.."

She shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like you two are such good friends anyway. It's a shame though. I wonder why he got so mad?"

I looked down at my food. "Yeah.. I wonder." She watched me for a second and then went back to her book.

I rested my head on my fist and poked my food around on my plate, losing my appetite. I dropped my fork down on my plate, and was about to stand up and go to Defense Against the Dark Arts early, but then a dark brown barn owl dropped a letter in front of me and hopped toward me waiting for me to pet it. I reached my hand out and it cooed under my fingers, nipping playfully and spreading its wings. As I read the letter, it snuggled its face against mine. I was thankful for the warmth.

The letter read as follows:

"Dear Mr. Potter,  
Please come by my office today at your earliest convenience. The password is 'Albus'.  
See you soon, Minerva McGonagall"

"Uh oh." I said, showing the note to Hermione.

"Harry, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Nothing! Well.. at least I don't think I've done anything." I looked at her questioningly.

She shrugged. "Maybe she just wants to talk to you."

I looked back down at the note. Great. One more thing that I have to worry about. I stuffed the note back in my pocket, gave the owl a little piece of toast and watched it fly back out the window.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was dreadful. There were no example spells that we could do yet because he had just begun to go over patronuses. I kept glancing over at Draco, trying to catch his eye, but he only looked up at Snape, scribbling down notes quickly.

Ron nudged me. "Good thing you taught me how to make a patronus, I'd be screwed otherwise."

He laughed breathily. I laughed and nodded, trying to keep my eyes on my paper. When Snape dismissed us, I headed straight for Draco. As I reached out to touch his arm I was frozen in place by Snape's voice.

"Potter. Approach my portrait."

I sighed, turning around as I saw Draco's head disappear in the crowd. I walked up behind his desk, trying not to look annoyed.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You can produce a full patronus, correct, Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. I will need you to produce one for tomorrows class. Since I am portrait bound, I am not able to produce one as an example."

"Yes, sir. I'll practice tonight." I began to turn away, hoping I could still catch up to Draco.

"Potter?" I stopped, looking back at him.

"Sir?"

He stared at me for a second. "Thank you."

He clenched his jaw and walked out of his frame before I could reply. I stood there for a second in shock, but then ran out of the room in search for Draco. I went immediately to Herbology, expecting to see him there, but the only people in there were Cho and Neville, spreading out their new purchases and opening their book to see which to use first. I sighed in defeat, sitting down in my usual seat and laying my head down on my arms. I heard a few people coming in, none of which sounded like Draco.

It wasn't until Ron called my name that I looked up, nearly falling off my stool when I saw Draco already sitting next to me.

"Oh- Dr-Draco, I didn't hear you sit down." I stuttered out.

He ignored me, not even blinking when I spoke.

"Draco I-"

Ron interrupted me. "Harry!"

I glared in his direction. "What, Ron?" He looked a little hurt at how forcefully I spoke. "Sorry. What do you need, Ron?" I asked in a softer tone.

"I was just wondering why Snape kept you after class?"

I saw Draco look in Ron's direction, but quickly looked back down at his book when he remembered he was ignoring me.

"He just needed to make sure I could produce a patronus for tomorrow's class, no big deal." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, alright. Just wanted to make sure you didn't get into trouble with two teachers in one day." I shot Hermione a menacing look, she had obviously told Ron about the letter I received this morning.

She was hiding behind her book making her forehead the only thing I could see. Draco shifted in his seat, obviously interested in the conversation. I didn't say anything further to Ron, but I heard Hermione whispering angrily at him, probably telling him off for ratting her out. I turned my attention back to Draco.

"Draco, I need to talk to you. About last night. It's not what it seems." I said softly.

He turned his body so that his back was facing me. I touched his shoulder lightly and he shrugged it off roughly. Professor Sprout cleared her throat and began class, telling us how to measure our mandrakes and figure out if they would be ready to repot tomorrow. The entire class was spent with Draco reading his Herbology book, only looking up when Professor Sprout walked by to inspect the leaves on our Mandrake.

With my wand I flipped a few pages of his book. He blinked, annoyed, and flipped the pages back, holding them down with his hand. I flicked my wand again, causing his hair to braid itself. His hand shot up to his head and he felt his hair, realizing it was in a braid, he smiled a bit and almost looked at me. He ran his fingers through his hair, removing the braid, and went back to reading his book. I watched him for a minute, willing him with my mind to look at me. I probably could have stared at him forever if Professor Sprout hadn't dismissed class. He snapped his book shut and walked out briskly.

* * *

I trudged up to the Gargoyle that guarded McGonagall's office.

"Albus." I said, watching as the Gargoyle sprang aside, revealing the great staircase beyond.

I stepped up on one of the stairs and looked up as the staircase ascended, inhaling deeply to try and relax. When the staircase stopped moving, I walked up the final two stairs and knocked on the door three times. The door opened and I stepped through, closing it behind me. Not much has changed in this office. All the kicknacks and trinkets were still bobbling around, and the sorting hat was sitting up on the top shelf behind the desk. I looked at McGonagall who was smiling at me, she waved her hand, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"Good afternoon, Potter. Please have a seat."

I bowed my head respectfully, "Afternoon, Professor." I sat down adjacent to her.

She fiddled with her wand absently. "How are you? Are your classes going well?"

Confused, I answered. "I'm well. My classes are good. Nice to be back here."

She nodded, smiling. "I'm glad, Potter. It's good to see you."

"Its good to see you to." Her eyes searched my face, but she didn't reply. "You know, professor, if you wanted to ask me how I was, I'd be happy to talk to you in the hall. You didn't have to go through the trouble of asking me here." I smiled, hoping I didn't sound rude. I was confused as to why she wanted me here if all she wanted to do was ask how I was.

She shook her head, seeming to come out of a deep thought. "No, Potter, I've asked you here for a different reason." Her eyes searched the room and she leaned forward, as if she were going to tell me a secret. "I asked you here to inquire about Draco Malfoy." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

My heart dropped when I remembered our current relationship. I swallowed hard, pushing back those thoughts.

"What about him, professor?" She seemed very concerned.

"Is he... acting normally? Doing well in class?"

I nodded. "He's quite well."Still confused, I asked. "I'm sorry professor, I'm still not sure why I'm here. Didn't you talk to Draco yesterday morning?"

"Yes, we spoke yesterday. I wanted to hear it from your perspective, Potter. Have there been any odd happenings? Does he go out at night?"

"No, professor. I'd have to say he is exceptionally ordinary." I remembered Luna saying that to me when she fixed my nose after Draco broke it.

She looked at me thoughtfully, leaning back in her chair. "Thank you, Potter. I know the two of you don't get along. I'm sorry to have put you with him in your dormitories, but there was no one else I trusted to be smart enough to notice something was wrong, or brave enough to come tell me about it. I considered putting him with Mr. Weasley, but... well he's not the brightest snitch in the pitch." She smiled apologetically.

My stomach knotted. So McGonagall had put us together for a reason? "That's alright professor. We've actually become friends." Well.. except for right now.

Her eyebrows raised so far up her forehead they almost got lost in her hairline. " _Friends_? You and Draco Malfoy?"

I laughed a little at her reaction. "Yes, Professor. He's really changed."

Her eyebrows lowered into visibility. "Changed?"

"Yes, it's like he's a different person. Even Hermione noticed."

"Miss Granger? The two of them get along?" I thought her eyebrows were going to slide back right off her face.

I nodded. "Yes, Professor. She and him get along rather well now."

She nodded, looking at me. "Right." She seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes unblinking. I nearly thought she had fallen asleep with her eyes open when she inhaled sharply, causing me to jump.

"Right," She repeated. "Well, thank you, Potter. That will be all."

I stood up, and walked to the door. Turning around as I opened it. "Professor... You don't think Draco is involved with anything.. bad, do you?"

She looked at me, as if deciding on if she wanted to answer. "No, Potter. Thank you for your help. Enjoy your evening."

"You too, Professor." I smiled and walked out, conversation still running through my mind.

* * *

I stopped by the room of requirement on my way back to the common room to work on my patronus. I walked past the door three times, thinking  _I need a place I can practice a spell_ , and the doors materialized.

I walked in and looked around. The room had formed itself into a room which was similar to the 'Dumbledore's Army' classroom, but this one was smaller and there wasn't equipment to practice with. The walls were covered in mirrors, and the ceiling was high, darkened with burn marks. I remembered last year when I had rescued Draco from Goyle's Fiend Fire. His arms had wrapped around my waist so tightly.

I shook my head, trying not to think about Draco. I needed to practice this patronus so I didn't freeze up tomorrow in class. I thought back, trying to find something that made me happy.

I remembered hugging Hermione and Ron after the second war, and how happy we all were to be alive. It was more of a desperate happiness.

"Expecto Patronum" I said, s whisp of blue air erupted from my wand and a stag charged out, running about the room. I sat down on the floor, leaning up against the mirror as it walked around majestically above my head.

I conjured a few more patronuses, thinking about different happy thoughts, and each time the stag soared out easily. On my last go, I thought about Draco in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, and how comfortable it was to talk to him. I had never done a silent patronus before, so I closed my eyes, focusing on Draco's smile. I thought 'Expecto Patronum', opening my eyes. The transparent blue stag erupted from my wand, happily running around me and galloping towards the mirror. I watched as it faded, turning into silvery wisps. Deciding that I had enough practice, I headed to the dormitories

* * *

Feeling tired, I went to my room, and upon seeing it was empty, I decided to wait there until Draco arrived. There was no way he could avoid me in here.

After about an hour, I stretched and looked at my watch, it said 8:53. I have plenty of time to take a shower before Draco shows up. I ripped off my clothes, grabbed my towel and headed for the washroom. I washed my hair and cleaned the rest of my body in what had to be less than three minutes. Drying off quickly, I wrapped the towel tightly around my waist and ran back to my room, throwing the door open.

I practically screamed in frustration. There in the blue moonlight were the closed curtains of Draco's bed. I slammed the door behind me and looked at my watch on the bureau. The time was now 9:01. It was like Draco had been waiting for me to leave so that he could sneak in. I threw my towel down and changed violently.

I walked over to his bed, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. I tried to part the curtains, but they were charmed shut.

"Draco. Please open the curtains, I really need to talk to you."

Silence.

"Draco. Can you at least hear me?"

Silence.

"Please, Draco."

Silence.

"DRACO."

Silence.

I hit his curtains, and it felt like punching gelatin. I sat down on the floor, leaning against my bed to stare up at the closed curtains guarding him. I tried a few silent charms to try and part the curtains, but nothing I did worked. I threw my wand across the room in frustration and rested my head on my knees.

* * *

I woke up sideways on the floor, my glasses were pressing into my face and my hip was aching. I sat up and saw that Draco's bed was empty. Sighing, I stood up and changed into my robes. I slowly picked up my wand and threw my satchel across my shoulder, trudging to breakfast.

As soon as I sat down I realized I hadn't eaten at all yesterday, and I began shoveling food into my mouth as quickly as possible. After I was full, I turned to Ron and Hermione and told them about what had happened in McGonagall's office yesterday. They looked at each other, and then back at me, as confused as I was. I shrugged.

Hermione leaned forward. "I don't know what she's was getting at, but she wouldn't have suspicions unless she found fortifying evidence."

"I know, but I've been with him for the past week and a half, and I haven't seen anything suspicious? All he does is go to class, study, and sleep. When could he have been doing something dangerous?" I looked at her incredulously.

She shook her head slowly, as if trying to think of a way Draco could've snuck off while I was sleeping. "I don't know Harry, but please be careful."

* * *

Herbology could not come soon enough. All throughout Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco had not looked at me once. I tried to get his attention before he sat down, but Snape cut me off, making me do an example of 'Expecto Patronum' for the class. Even the whispy blue stag erupting from the tip of my want didn't make Draco's grey eyes look up at me. If it weren't for Ron constantly pointing at his jack russle patronus and looking at me all excitedly, I'd think I was completely invisible.

I practically ran to Herbology after class, looking for Draco everywhere I went. I arrived 20 minutes early and sat down on my stool, opening my textbook and beginning to read about the care of Mandrakes. I heard the slam of the door and I looked up expectantly, disappointed when I saw it was just professor Sprout carrying in a few of our Mandrakes.

"Bleedin gits." She exclaimed as she plopped the pots down, looking at them distastefully.

She turned around to grab a few more and spotted me. "Harry, dear! You're here early now aren't ya? Mind helpin an old witch with some of these?" She smiled and gestured to the Mandrakes resting in an oversized wheelbarrow outside.

I closed my book and walked over to her, catching a mandrake as it slipped out of her grasp.

"Woo! Good catch, lad, that coulda been quite a pain." I smiled and set it down on the table in it's designated spot. We set all 6 Mandrakes out on the table, mine and Draco's last. As she went around and felt the soil on the mandrakes, she placed earmuffs next to each one, stopping near me and handing me a pair.

She smiled brightly. "I expect you and Draco will be repotting yours today? It was looking quite big on Friday. Those yells are sure to knock a few people out. Better keep an eye on Neville, eh?" She nudged me and cackled, walking down the rest of the table and feeling their soil.

Millicent and Pansy walked in fussing over who got to pull their Mandrake out of the soil, closely followed by Dean and Seamus, walking in holding hands. I watched them as they sat down, Seamus pulled out a few of his books and opened them, searching for something while Dean watched. While Seamus was hunched over the book, eyebrows furrowed and eyes flicking down the page, Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek, making Seamus look up at him and peck him on the lips, smiling.

Ron, Neville, and Hermione walked in not shortly afterwards. Hermione immediately walked up to me.

"Draco was looking for you."

My heart dropped. "For me? Did he tell you why?" I tried to sound casual, but I was panicking. What if I had missed my chance for forgiveness?

She shook her head. "No, he didn't say why, but it seemed urgent. I said I thought you might be at Hagrids, and he headed that way. He should be here soon, though, I'm sure."

I nodded and thanked her, now staring at the door, waiting for him to come in.

He was 5 minutes late to class, his face was flushed and it looked as if he had been running. He stormed in, apologizing to professor Sprout and then walked quickly toward me, looking me straight in the eyes. I slid back off my stool and stood up because he was approaching at an alarming speed, his robes swishing behind him in an almost snape- like fashion. It was quite attractive, honestly. He stopped abruptly, about 5 inches from my face, still looking at me. He slammed his books down on the table, making our Mandrake root hobble uncertainly.

"I spoke to Ginny." He was speaking almost silently, so that just he and I could hear. "She told me about what happened Sunday night."

I glanced around at all the staring faces, Ron had drawn his wand and was pointing it at Draco's back, obviously alarmed at his sudden charge at me. I stepped back a bit, nearly falling over my rucksack.

"What did she tell you?" I saw anger in his grey eyes.

"That she kissed you and 'it wasn't your fault.'" He said this in a mocking tone, shockingly similar to Ginny's actual voice.

"Well... That's the truth." I stared at him, confused.

"I don't believe it for a second. Why did you tell her to talk to me? It's not like I care anyways. You can snog whoever you want, its not my problem." He plopped down on his stool and slammed a book open, staring blankly at the page in front of him. I cleared my throat, trying not to look at all the prying eyes. They had obviously heard what he said. I sat down slowly next to him and tried to grab his hand under the table.

"Draco.." I said softly.

"NO." He yanked his hand out of my grasp, bringing it up to hold the book he was staring at. I reached for his hand again, this time above the table.

"Draco, please." I grasped his cool hand in both of mine and he looked at me, shocked, and then looked around at all the people staring.

"There are other people here, you know. You wouldn't want them spreading rumors about you, it might cause trouble between you and your new girlfriend." He tried to tug his hand away, but I didn't let it go.

I kept staring at him, waiting for him to look at me. When he finally did, he seemed to calm down a bit, his breath beginning to slow. He looked back and forth between my eyes for a minute before he spoke.

"What?" He said, his voice sharp.

"I didn't tell her to go talk to you. I've been trying to get your attention for the past day and a half to tell you what really happened. She kissed me because she was confused and sad. She was looking for something familiar, that's the only reason she came to me. I don't have feelings for her, and she doesn't have feelings for me. She was just lost."

I searched his face, trying to judge his reaction. He kept his hand in mine, and stopped trying to remove it. He looked down at our hands and then around at all the people staring.

"WHAT?" He asked them, ears going pink.

Everyone hastily looked away and started prodding their mandrakes, beginning fake conversations to avoid Draco's gaze. He sighed forcefully and looked back at me, eyebrows furrowed, the anger in his eyes had been replaced by pain.

"So she was telling the truth?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, relieved that he believe me.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it. I owe her an apology. I was very unkind." His hand dropped and tugged on a loose string on his robes. "I owe you an apology, too."

His eyes met mine and I didn't think I could bear to hear him apologize. He didn't do anything wrong, he was rightfully angry. I was the one who needed to apologize.

I squeezed his hand and let go, handing him his earmuffs.

"I think it's about time we repotted our child." He smiled a little bit, taking the earmuffs from me and nodding.

"I agree, Potter."

Professor Sprout waved her hands and made sure everyone's earmuffs were on properly, double checking Neville's thoroughly, and signaled for us to pull them up when we were ready. I turned to Draco, smiling widely and gesturing to our Mandrake, mouthing, 'Would you do the honors?'

He smiled, grabbing our Mandrake by the root and yanking up, hard. A piercing cry could be heard through our earmuffs as a wrinkly potato sized humanoid-looking Mandrake was pulled from the dirt. Draco's face was of utter disgust as he set it roughly into a larger pot and began piling dirt on top of it. I nudged him and began making dreamy faces at it, causing him to roll his eyes and throw dirt at me, smiling. I'm happy to have my Draco back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me a comment below telling me how you liked it. Also, please remember that this is only the third chapter of my first fic ever and I am not a practiced author. I will update next Sunday. Thank you!


	5. Monile Tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry come out with their relationship, Ron is in trouble when buying Hermione a birthday present, and Harry gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you have been enjoying my story! Please keep in mind that this is my first fic. I'd love it if you left me a comment below! Also, if you have a tumblr, feel free to come follow me! Shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com. The next chapter will be up on Wednesday, and believe me, you'll want to read it. :)

Draco and I walked around holding hands for the rest of the day. It was nice to finally be open about our relationship. Ron and Hermione were confused by the whole thing, but seemingly happy. I took the empty seat that was next to Draco in the great hall, causing Hermione to look over at me multiple times during dinner.

Upon entering the common room, Draco said he was going up to take a shower and kissed my cheek, leaving me behind with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna. Ginny and Luna were in the common room so frequently now that they might as well be in 8th year. I needed to talk to Ginny and thank her for whatever she said to Draco, but I didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone else. I tried to catch her eye and gesture that I needed to talk to her, but she was staring down at her hands.

Suddenly Luna spoke. “Ron, Hermione, we should leave Harry and Ginny alone, they need to talk about something and we are intruding.”

“What? I- no, It’s okay, Luna. I don’t have-” I began, but she was already standing up and grabbing a Ron and Hermione’s hands to pull them away. They looked back at me confused and I just shrugged and shook my head.

I turned back to Ginny who was now red and avoiding my eyes at all costs. I didn’t even know what to say to her.

I took a deep breath. “Thank you, Ginny. For talking to Draco.”

She nodded, still not looking at me. I realized that she must feel awkward now that I’ve come out with my relationship with Draco.

“Um.. I know it must be weird for you.. now that I’m with a guy and everything..” What the hell am I even saying. “I’m not too sure where I’m going with this, but I just wanted to thank you for whatever you said to him. I know it must have been difficult for you. Did you know that we were...” I wanted to ask if she knew that we were together, but she looked at me as I was speaking and tears were in her eyes.

She nodded slowly. “I realized it after I got back to my dorm that night. At first I couldn’t figure out Draco’s expression when he had seen us, but then I recognized it. I saw it on Hermione’s face when Lavender kissed Ron. Then I remembered that you and him had gone to Madam Puddifoot’s shop on Sunday and I put everything together.” A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away hurriedly, sniffing and looking down at her folded hands.

I didn’t really know what to say, but I knew that without her talking to Draco, he probably wouldn’t have spoken to me for a long time. I put my hand on top of hers, they were as warm and soft as always. She looked up at me, sniffing again.

“Thanks, Gin.”

She smiled a little and I kissed her forehead, standing up and turning toward the stairs to take a shower.

I grabbed a towel from my room, pecking Draco on the cheek, and heading to the washroom. I relaxed against the cold shower wall as hot water ran down my body. I always forgot how much I enjoyed showering. I inhaled the hot steam, savoring the clean smell of the water mixed with my shampoo. I nicked it from Ron's house when I was staying there over the summer. It smelled like fabric softener. There was a underlying heaviness of the smell of the shampoo that always made me feel like I was at the burrow. At home. I stayed in the shower until I could no longer smell it.

I rubbed my hand on my face, feeling the stubble on my neck and chin. If I was able to grow a full beard, I would, but when I tried it just grew out all patchy, causing Ron and Hermione to laugh every time they looked at me. I shaved off the small amount of stubble that I had, dabbing on some aftershave that Ron's mum had given me.

Upon entering my room, I saw Draco closing up the last few buttons on his pajama shirt. I closed the door and walked over to my bed, feeling his eyes on me as I went. I pulled on my pajama bottoms, searching around for my shirt.

“Accio Pajama shirt.” I waited, but nothing came flying. I rubbed my head, trying to think of where I could have put it. “Draco, have you seen my-”

I had turned around, only to see my pajama shirt tugging at Draco’s hand, trying to answer my accio spell.

“Oh, are you looking for this?” A wicked smile spread across his face. I set my wand down on my bed, making my shirt stop tugging, and walked over to him slowly, outstretching my hand.

“Give it here, Malfoy.” I said with a smile, stopping a little over a foot away.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then held it behind his back. “Make me.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed, crossing my arms.

“Scared, Potter?” His grey eyes were practically sparkling with laughter, and I couldn’t help but smile.

I stepped forward, my chest centimeters from his, I reached behind him and plucked my shirt from his grasp. Tugging the sleeves onto my arms, I began to button my shirt, my knuckles grazing his chest as my hands moved. I kept eye contact with him the entire time, a smirk still lingering on his face. When I was finished with my buttons, I let my hands drop down by my sides.

One of his hands wrapped up behind my neck, sliding his fingers into my hair. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders, resting his cheek on the top of my head while he played with my hair. I wrapped my arms around his torso and closed my eyes, inhaling his fresh, clean smell. We stayed like that for a while. I rested my head on his shoulder, listening to his heart beat and how it matches up to his breathing. His firm grasp felt nice on my shoulders, and I felt safe in his arms.

After a few minutes of standing like that, Draco inhaled deeply, sliding his arms off my shoulders and fiddling with the buttons on my shirt. He tugged me forward, resting his forehead on mine. I tilted my head up, and he kissed me softly, lifting his head only to change the angle of his face. His right hand wrapped around the back of my neck, placing his thumb in front of my ear. He kissed my upper lip, then my lower lip, traveling all over my face leaving whispers of kisses everywhere. I kept my eyes closed, feeling his warm breath on my face clashing with his cool thumb on my cheek. He kissed my forehead again, more firmly than any of the other kisses, and he let his hand drop away as he sat down on his bed.

He slid over to the far edge and pulled open the covers, patting his bed and outstretching his arm like he did on our third night here. I crawled in and laid down next to him, wrapping my left arm up and tucking my fingers into his hair. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sighed as his strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to where my chest rested flush against his. His other hand reached up and rested on my left arm. It was so easy to fall asleep next to him.

* * *

 

I woke up before I opened my eyes. Hearing the turning of a page, I breathed in deeply and rolled over onto my back. Reaching my arms up and grabbing the headboard, I groaned loudly as I stretched. I let my arms flop down on the bed right above my head and I opened my eyes, looking at Draco. He had those wire spectacles on the bridge of his nose again, his grey eyes flicking down the page of some ridiculously large book.

I rolled my eyes, smiling, and turned over to where my back faced him. I could hear the sprinkling of rain against the window and I closed my eyes again, wishing I could stay here forever. The thud of Draco’s book hitting the floor was heard only seconds before I felt Draco’s firm arms wrap around me. He kissed the back of my neck gently, giving me goosebumps.

“Good morning.” He said.

“Good morning.” I smiled. I loved hearing the deep, rough morning voice he has, which is so different from his normal speaking voice. He inhaled deeply, making the back of my neck go cold.

“Breakfast, Potter?” He questioned.

I groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. “Come on, you have to get up eventually. It might as well be for some warm waffles and pumpkin juice.” He kissed the back of my ear, nudging it with his nose. I sighed, turning my head to kiss his nose. His grey eyes were looking into mine and he smiled, gently kissing me. He rolled his eyes, still smiling. “Okay fine, you can have 5 more minutes, but then we really need to go.” He got up, and grabbed his wand, pointing it at the bed so the covers wrapped tightly around me. I smiled, turning over and closing my eyes again, listening to the ruffle of his clothes folding themselves and the swish of coat hangers in the closet.

I had almost drifted off to sleep again when a pile of clothes landed on my face. I pushed them off, turning to look at him.

“Come on, scarhead, we have things to do today.” He smiled at me in the mirror as he put on his tie.

I sighed and grudgingly got out of bed, tugging my clothes on sleepily. We walked into the great hall, receiving stares from those who had herd rumors of our relationship. I grabbed his hand, watching as his ears turned pink. We sat down at our table, saying our hello’s to Neville and Luna. I dragged a waffle onto my plate and picked up the syrup, pouring it over my waffle and then handing it to Draco so that he could do the same. Right as I took my first bite, someone grabbed my shoulder roughly and threw themselves down in the seat next to me.

“Harry, I’m through. I’m done. Hermione’s birthday is on Sunday and I have no idea what to get her.” Ron said desperately, his voice pitching. I nearly choked on my waffle. I looked at Ron, who was practically green.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake. I completely forgot!” I looked down at my plate, I have never forgotten Hermione’s birthday before. In fact, I usually have her present ready months in advance. I had no idea what to get her.

“Harry, help! Please! I have nothing. I’ve been racking my brain for days trying to think of something to get her.” He grasped my arm desperately.

I just shook my head. He looked defeated, dropping his head on the table.

“Let’s go to Hogsmeade soon and pick out something for her. I know we will find something that she would like.” Ron nodded, not picking up his head. I looked at Draco. “Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us?” I could probably use his help choosing something for her. Posh as he was, I knew whatever he'd pick out would be perfect.

He shook his head. “I’ve already gotten Hermione a present. Thanks, though.”

My mouth dropped open. “You- you what?”

He continued cutting his waffle as if it were perfectly normal for him to buy her something.

He shrugged casually. “I heard her mention that it was on the 19th so I just nipped out and got her something. It’s no big deal.” He took a bite and looked at me innocently.

I looked over at Ron who was just as shocked as I was. “That’s... That’s very kind of you, Draco.” I said, finally closing my mouth.

He shrugged again. “No big deal. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.” I nudged his leg with mine and smiled at him, he smiled back, cheek full of waffle.

I looked back at Ron, who was still open-mouthedly staring at Draco.

“Ron.” I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

Luna spoke from across the table. “Ron, you’re beginning to drool, please close your mouth.”

Ron wiped the drool from his face and looked at me disbelievingly.

I shrugged and smiled, patting his shoulder. “We’ll go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, yeah?”

Ron was staring again. I shook my head, smiling and taking another bite of my waffle. Draco touched my hand. “I need to stop by the owlry before class, I’ll see you in Herbology.” He stood up and kissed my cheek, making me blush and hide my face behind a cup of pumpkin juice.

* * *

 

Throughout the next few days, I repeatedly asked Draco what he got Hermione for her birthday, to which he would always reply, 'It’s a surprise.' with a smile on his face.

Our Mandrake was now being moody, tossing dirt around and then hugging our hands, only to knock them away and shriek again. These mood swings meant it was growing into adolescence. We replanted him into a bigger pot, giving him lots of space to have those tantrums.

* * *

 

When Saturday rolled around, I left Draco a floating note over his bed like the one he had left for me:

“Draco,  
Ron and I are headed to Hogsmeade now, I’ll be back soon.  
xoxo, Harry.”

Ron and I trudged down the walk to Hogsmeade, wrapping our jackets tight against the cool September breeze. Neither of us had come up with an idea on what to give Hermione for her birthday. My first thought would be to give her a book, but then you run into the dilemma of finding a book she doesn’t already have. You can go down the list of all school supplies, and find that she has at least one of everything in her possession.

Ron and I went into the three broomsticks to warm up with some butterbeer.

“I’m going to go over to J. Pippin’s Potion shop and then to Tomes and Scrolls. Meet you back here in two hours?” Ron said after we had finished our drinks. 

I nodded and we went our separate ways, him going to J. Pippins and me going to Gladrags Wizard wear.

As soon as I stepped in the shop I was drawn back to when I was here shopping for socks for Dobby. I smiled as I remembered his huge eyes bulging out as he saw all the socks I gave him. I walked down the isles, feeling the material of everything. I looked at coats, scarves, gloves, hats, shoes, and pants before I finally decided on a dark indigo cashmere sweater. I paid for the sweater, looking at the clock. It had been a little over an hour, but I still had time to walk around, so I went into Scrivenshaft’s quill shop to look for a secondary present. I ended up choosing a quill with refilling ink that changed color as you write. I picked up a small red bag and some tissue paper to wrap her presents in and headed back to the three broomsticks to wait for Ron.

Ron came in 15 minutes late with a huge wrapped book underneath his arms.

“It’s called  _500 Spells Even the Advanced Witch or Wizard Won’t Know_  and I’m hoping she doesn’t. Do you think she will like it?”

I nodded. “Yeah, I think she’ll love it.”

He looked relieved. “What did you get her?”

I gestured to my bag. “A sweater and a quill that has color changing ink.”

He sighed angrily. “CLOTHES! Why didn’t I think of that.” He slammed the book down on the bar as he sat down, causing people to stare. “I’m the  _worst_  at buying presents. Malfoy's better be just as bad as mine, I’m not going to be out-shined by that git. It’s probably cursed with some dark magic or someth-” He stopped talking as I abruptly stood up.

“That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about, mate.” I said sharply, my face heating up.

“Oh... Right. Sorry. I kind of forgot he was our friend now. Sorry, mate, I didn’t mean it like that. Old habits you know?” He said hastily.

I nodded rigidly, still a little angry. I grabbed Hermione’s present off the table and walked out. Ron followed, struggling to pick the massive book up off the table. When we got outside, Ron flicked his wand, making the book levitate along next to us.

“I really didn’t mean what I said earlier... About Malfoy.. It just sorta slipped out.”

I nodded, trying to relax. After all, Ron was trying, and that’s all I could really ask for.

We walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts in silence, and looked through the book he got Hermione while we were eating dinner. I went up to my room that night, looking for Draco, but to my displeasure he was nowhere to be found. I decided to take a shower and head to sleep. Ron and I were going to try and wake up before Hermione to surprise her.

“Blimey, she wakes up earlier than the sun.” Ron had said after he asked Millicent what time Hermione usually woke up.

I went to sleep, wishing Draco’s arms were around me.

* * *

 

The next day, Ron and I set up a little gathering around a small mound of presents for her. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus and I were all gathered around on the floor waiting for Hermione to come down. When she did, we all yelled ‘Surprise!' as Ron got up and kissed her, putting his present in her hands.

Her eyes got teary as she thanked us all, and she gasped when she saw the presents on the floor. She opened Ron’s and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, flipping quickly through the book and saying she’d read it later. Dean and Seamus gave her a box of sweets that make your voice change octaves. Luna gave her a copy of the quibbler and a small book about animals that live in the forbidden forest. Neville gave her a little plant that produced small puffs of smoke when you poked it. When she opened my present she squealed and hugged me, practically knocking me over. She pulled the sweater on over her head and it fit perfectly. I looked around for Draco, curious as to what he had given her, but he was no where to be seen. After the party members had dispersed, I walked up to Hermione.

She hugged me again. “Thanks again for my presents, Harry. I love them.” She rubbed the cashmere against her face and pointed to a piece of parchment that had her name written in different colors.

I laughed. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them.” I smiled at her, picking up the quill and writing down my own name twice. It came out green the first time, and purple the second time. “Hey, um.. I was just wondering if you had seen Draco yet today?” My face flushed a little.

“No, I haven’t, but when I woke up there was a box next to my bed with this in it." She reached up toward her neck, pulling a silver chain out from underneath her shirt and sweater.

Attached to it was a small glass circle with a yellow shining orb floating around in it. She shook it and the orb bounced off the sides of the circle. There were little dots of whiteness floating around in it as well. I flipped it around in my fingers, feeling the warmth it produced.

“What is it?” I asked, transfixed by the necklace.

She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and I noticed the handwriting immediately; it was Draco’s.

“It’s called ‘monile tempesta’ It’s supposed to mirror the weather outside. It’s quite nice actually. I’m curious to see what it does when it’s stormy.” She smiled down at the necklace, watching the small sun glide around and push the miniature clouds aside.

* * *

 

I had been in my room writing a paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts when Draco burst through the door, looking quite angry. He slammed the door shut, throwing some books onto his bed. I stood up, not really knowing what to do.

“Uh..” I said stupidly. He started pacing, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Is.. everything... alright?” Obviously not,  _idiot_.

“McGonagall thinks that I’m using Dark Magic. What gave her that impression?” I suddenly felt guilty, remembering that I hadn’t told him about my meeting with her. He looked at me and froze, seeing my guilty expression. “You didn’t tell her that I was..” He trailed off, looking betrayed.

“Tell her that you were what? Using Dark Magic?” I was confused, did he really think I’d do that?

“Did you?” He said, searching my face for an answer.

I sat down. “Do you honestly think I’d do that to you?”

He looked at the floor. “Well I didn’t... but we had been fighting for a while and.. I don’t know I just thought... She said she had talked to you.”

“Yeah, I did talk to her.” 

I went back to writing my essay, hurt and angry that he thought I would spread false rumors about him. I could feel his gaze on me for a minute, I ignored him as I wrote.

Suddenly he moved, causing me to look up right has he kicked and punched the door, flattening his hands on the door and leaning his forehead against it. His shirt was tight across his back, making his muscles visible through it. He rocked his forehead against the door, his hands sliding down. I felt bad for getting angry, knowing that he didn’t mean to imply I had accused him of anything. I stood up, crossing the room to rub my hand across his back. I rested my other hand on his shoulder.

I tugged at his arm. “Come here.” His arms easily wrapped around me and I stroked his hair with my free hand. His arms were tight around my waist, and his face was buried in the crook of my neck.

After a few minutes he took a deep breath and said. “Thank you, Harry.”

He leaned back, letting his arms slide off of me as he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him, remembering a spell that I had read in Hermione’s book.

“Watch this.” I pulled out my wand, levitating our bureau off to the side, and then directing it at our two beds “Mergeretum”.

Our beds squished together, the posts and mattresses coming together seamlessly. I flicked my wand, turning the sheets and pillowcases to silk. I levitated the bureau to the right side of the bed. After I was done I turned to Draco who was watching, open mouthed. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and yanked me onto the bed with him, laughing as we plopped down. He rolled over and smiled at me, kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around my waist. We laid there for hours, watching the room flood with color as the sun went down.

* * *

 

The next morning, just as I was expecting, I got a letter from Professor McGonagall asking me to her office again. Hermione looked over, reading the note and passing it to Ron.

“Do you reckon she’s going to ask you about Malfoy again?” Ron asked, passing the note back to Hermione.

“Probably. What else could she want? Draco came in last night and told me that McGonagall had asked him if he was using Dark Magic. If he told her no, I don't know what else she'd ask me about.” I looked at Ron and Hermione for help.

Ron shook his head and shrugged.

Hermione frowned at the letter. “Maybe she just wants to tell you that her suspicions about Malfoy are over. I’d imagine that after bringing you into it, she’d want to keep you up to date.” She fiddled with her necklace, which was now almost completely white with the little glowing orb peeking out every so often. She eventually gave a resigned sigh and handed the letter back to me.

"Let us know what happens after you go, yeah?” Ron asked, with a mouthful of food.

I nodded, putting the letter in my pocket. “I’ll go see her after lunch.”

Defense Against the Dark Arts dragged by, we had started talking about defense against inferi. I have had plenty of experience with inferi, as I was nearly drowned by a whole army of them. I spent the entire class having flashbacks of the night Professor Dumbledore died. I could almost feel their slimy corpse hands grabbing at my body.

I practically ran out of class as soon as we were dismissed, waiting for Draco by the door. As soon as he came out I told him about the letter I had received that morning from McGonagall.

“What do you think she wants this time?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

I shrugged, remembering what Hermione said this morning. “Maybe she just wants to tell me that she doesn’t suspect you of using Dark Magic anymore.”

He looked down at the trail on which we walked, deep in thought. “Yesterday she was asking me if I had spoken to my father recently. I mean, he’s in bloody Azkaban, its not like its an easy trip.” He suddenly looked guilty and rubbed the back of his neck.

A thought occurred to me. “Draco... Have you been to see your dad? At all?”

He looked away and shook his head. “I have no reason to.” His ears went pink, “My mum.. she wants me to go and see him.”

He slowed his pace a little, and finally stopped, His grey eyes meeting mine. “I just don’t know what I’d say to him.” I reached out and grabbed his hand, letting him think.

“Do you think...” He looked down and kicked a stone with his foot as he spoke. “Do you think.. you could go with me? If I.. went to see him?” The color flooded from his ears and into his cheeks as she spoke.

Why would he want ME to go? Aren’t I part of the reason he’s in there in the first place? “Of course, Draco. I’d be happy to come.” HAPPY to come?! Someone please, just light me on fire and spare me this pain. “Well, not- not ha-happy to go but-”

Draco smiled, kissing my cheek. “I know what you meant. Thank you.”

We walked the rest of the way to Herbology holding hands and talking about the future of our Mandrake. After lunch in the great hall I went up to professor McGonagall’s office.

“Albus.” I said to the gargoyle, which stayed still. I tapped it with my wand as I spoke again. “Albus.”

The gargoyle remained in place. I pulled out McGonagall’s letter, looking down at it for a new password.

“Dear Mr. Potter,  
Please come by my office at your earliest convenience.  
Thank you, Minerva McGonagall.”

I flipped it over, checking the back, and nearly fell over when Professor McGonagall popped up next to me.

“Albus.” She said, addressing the gargoyle which happily sprung aside. “Sorry, Mr. Potter, I’ve just come from a meeting. Do, come in.”

She waved a hand, directing me onto the ascending staircase.

I sat down in my usual seat, and she paced around the room for a moment before observing the bookshelf behind her desk, pulling out a slender red book and opening it. She set it down on her desk, looking down at the page she had flipped to. Suddenly, she looked up at me. I smiled not knowing what else to do.

She smiled back, but it faded quickly. “It’s come to my understanding that you and Mr. Malfoy are now partners. Is this correct?”

My face flushed and I cleared my throat. “Yes.. Professor.”

She nodded, looking at me over her spectacles. “And the two of you are happy I presume?”

I considered the question and then nodded. “Yes, I think so.”

She nodded again, looking back down at her book. “Potter, I think there’s something you should know.”

“What is it, professor?”

“It’s about Mr. Malfoy.” She paused, looking at me over her glasses. “I’m afraid It’s quite serious.”

She closed the red book on her desk and handed it to me. I looked up at her as I opened it, afraid of it’s contents. She spoke quietly and gently. “It has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy has been in contact with Thorfinn Rowle, who has been in hiding since Voldemort’s downfall, avoiding imprisionment.”

My mouth dropped open and I wanted to laugh in disbelief. I closed the book without looking at it and tossed it onto her desk. “That’s impossible.” I crossed my arms.

She sighed, trying to hand the book back to me. “Mr. Potter, please.”

I refused to take the book, not wanting to admit that Draco could be involved with this.

She shook her head and opened the book, reading the first page.

“Malfoy,  
I have news about your mother. Please reply immediately.  
Rowle.”

She looked at me sadly, and looked back down at the next page.

“Rowle,  
What do you know? Can you help me?  
Malfoy.”

“Malfoy,  
I know a few spells that might be more helpful than anything you can find in Knockturn Alley. Be at HogsHead Saturday night at 7 and we can discuss the details.  
Rowle.”

My mind flashed to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, and how I had seen him and his mother go in there not too long ago. Could Draco really be involving himself in Dark Magic again? I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

“Rowle,  
Thank you for your assistance yesterday, I practiced on a few first years this morning and your spells worked. I’ll be trying it on my mother this weekend.  
Malfoy.”

I have had enough of this. I stood up, walking to the door. Professor McGonagall’s voice made me stop. “Mr. Potter, Please. If Mr. Malfoy is involving himself with dark magic again, I need to know. There is nothing in these letters which clearly tell me what he is trying to do. It is my purpose to protect my students, and I will do so at the expense of Mr. Malfoy.”

My hand was resting on the door. All I knew is that I needed to talk to Draco about these letters and ask him what was really going on. I didn’t want McGonagall to expel him without giving him a chance to explain. I remembered yesterday, and how Draco had told me that McGonagall suspected him of using Dark Magic, so that means she must have told him something?

I turned around, taking a deep breath. “Does Draco know that you have seen these letters?”

She shook her head. “I tried telling him yesterday when he was here, but he left as soon as I mentioned anything about Dark Magic.” She stepped around her desk, walking toward me. “I need your help, Mr. Potter.”

I nodded, taking the book from her hands. “Are these copies of the letters or are they written by you?”

“Copies. Why?”

I swallowed, opening the book and looking down. To my disappointment, there before me was Draco’s beautiful cursive print. Unmistakable. I handed the book back to her.

“That’s Draco’s writing.” I muttered.

I walked back over to my chair. “What do you need me to do, Professor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment below on how you are liking the story so far, and come back on Wednesday to read the next chapter. Also keep in mind that this is my first fic and I am not an experienced author. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Hermione and Ron about his experience in McGonagall's office. Snape reviews Dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Draco makes plans to see his parents over the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content! If you would like to surpass this, please skip the section after Harry leaves Ron and Hermione in the common room. Everything after that is not explicit.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about the letters McGonagall had shown me and the conversation we had. She told me that I was to act normal around Draco, and not mention the letters. When I got back to the common room after dinner I told Ron and Hermione what happened in McGonagall’s office.

Hermione clutched her necklace as if someone were going to take it from her.

“Well.. That doesn’t really mean anything... Who know’s what Rowle has been up to.” She looked around desperately.

Ron shook his head, probably trying not to say anything after his slip up in the Three Broomsticks.

None of us could come up with a logical theory as to why Draco would be contacting a Death eater about a spell to use on his mum. One main thing confused me, though.

“Draco and his mum have always been close. Why would he want to hurt her? If it weren’t for his mum I’d probably be dead right now.” I paused, the silence was suffocating. Finally Hermione spoke.

“Alright so... we are assuming that Draco doesn’t mean his mother harm.. but he was looking for something in Knockturn Alley to use on his mum. So.. what in Knockturn Alley is good?” Silence, yet again.

I sighed, leaning back against the sofa as I looked into the fire. “I guess I’ll just have to see what happens.”

We sat there for a while, throwing around ideas. After Ron started snoring we decided it was time to go to bed.

I opened my door, seeing Draco asleep on his half of the bed, cloaked in moonlight. I closed the door, looking at him as he slept. He seemed so peaceful. So relaxed. I sat on the bed next to him, pushing his hair off his face and kissing his forehead. His grey eyes opened slightly and he smiled up at me sleepily.

“Hey.” He said, his voice low and soft.

“Hey.” I said, gently stroking his hair.

He closed his eyes again, his smile slowly fading as he drifted back to sleep. I listened as his breathing got deeper. No matter what he was doing now, I knew that I still wanted him. I was afraid of losing him.

“Draco, I’m scared.” He laid there, unmoving. “I don’t want to lose you.” My voice caught in my throat as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. “Draco.. I love you.” My words echoed in the room, unheard by anyone other than me.

* * *

 The next morning went normally. Breakfast, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, lunch. Drarry the Mandrake is still throwing tantrums, Luna and Neville aren’t officially dating, Ron and Hermione are practically married, and everything was as it always had been. We were all sitting in the common room finishing up an essay for Snape when Draco stood.

“I need to go to the Owlry, I’ll be right back.” He leaned to kiss my cheek but an idea occurred to me.

“Oh, Draco, wait. I have a letter I need to send, I’ll come with you.” I scribbled down a note on a piece of parchment and quickly went to meet him at the door.

The weather was nice and crisp, the wind was blowing quite strongly, and it felt nice against my face.

“So, who are you writing to?” He asked, his hair being pushed back by the wind.

“Ron’s mum. I stayed there for a few weeks over the summer and I wanted to thank her.”

“That’s sweet.” He said, smiling down at me.

I smiled back. “Who are you writing to?”

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the letter in his hands and considering it.

He turned his grey eyes back on me. “Old friend of my mum’s.” He smiled, rubbing the wax seal on the letter with his thumb. At least he didn’t lie to me. “Say, what are you doing this weekend, Potter?”

“Nothing as far as I know. Why?” I looked up at him, his ears were a bit pink.

“Well I need to drop by the manor to see my mum, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come along.” He looked down at his hands, shrugging as if it didn’t really matter, but his eyes gave him away.

My stomach flipped as I remembered the letters in McGonagall’s office saying that he was going to try a spell on his mum this weekend. I guessed that McGonagall would want me to go to try and prevent something bad from happening. I felt bad for not telling him about McGonagall, but I didn't know what he was involved in.

“Yeah of course, that sounds nice.” I smiled at him, trying not to feel guilty.

His shoulders relaxed and he seemed relieved.

“Brilliant.” He smiled at me, ears turning red. “I was planning to apparate, but we can take the train if you prefer.”

I shrugged. “I’m okay with apparating.”

He nodded, shivering a bit.

“Cold?” I asked, drawing my wand to cast a warming spell on his clothes.

“Yeah, a lit-” His letter flew out of his grasp, he grabbed for it but it was thrashing around in the wind.

“Accio Parchment!” I shouted.

The letter struggled to make its way into my hands. I looked down at it, the seal was a beautiful black and grey marbled wax with two arrows forming an X and the Initials D.L.M. in the triangles the X made.

“Thanks, Potter.” He said, walking over and outstretching his hand to take the letter.

I nodded curtly and handed it to him. “Draco, what’s your middle name?”

His jaw clenched as if I had insulted him. Through his teeth he spoke. “Lucius.”

“Oh.” I felt like I needed to apologize. I should have known, really, what else did I expect?

We had reached the stairs of the Owlry. He shivered again.

“Oh, right.” I said as I cast a warming charm on his clothes.

He thanked me as we walked in, grabbing the nearest barn owls to attach our letters to their legs. I sent mine off, and turned around to see Draco looking out the window. I walked up to him and linked my arm in his, leaning my head on his shoulder much like Hermione does to me.

He sighed. “I think I need to go see my father.”

I didn’t say anything, but he rested his cheek on the top of my head, inhaling deeply. “Do you think we could go on Friday? It will only take an hour or so.”

I nodded. “Of course, Draco. Whatever you need to do.”

I wondered what that confrontation would be like. I can just imagine his father’s cold glare on me, hatred flooding onto my body even from behind the walls of a jail cell. I assumed that his mother couldn’t hate me too much being that she was basically the reason I was still alive.

We stood there for a while and looked out over the mountains, only starting to go back up to the castle when we saw the sunset.

* * *

Upon entering the common room, both Ron and Hermione stood, giving me urgent looks. Draco told me that he was going to take a shower, kissed me on the cheek and headed upstairs. I immediately walked over to where Ron and Hermione were, letting them pull me down onto the couch in a huddle.

“So?” Hermione asked, grabbing at my arm. “What happened?”

“I think he sent a letter to Rowle. I asked who he was sending his letter to and he said he was sending it to an old friend of his mum’s.”

Hermione’s brow furrowed. “So he didn’t lie.. but he didn’t exactly tell the truth either.”

“Yeah.” I said, remembering I had thought that exact thing earlier. “He also wants me to go with him to see his mum this weekend.”

Hermione gasped, and Ron looked alarmed, but didn’t say anything. “Harry, you don’t think...” Hermione trailed off, looking at me worriedly.

“I don’t know what to think anymore. He also said he’s going to go see his dad and he wants me to come with him.” At this I thought Hermione was going to fall off the couch.

“He what?! I mean he can’t possibly expect you to- to go see him after all he’s done!” She looked appalled.

“Well.. I’ve already said I’d go.” She leaned back in shock. “I don’t have a problem with Lucius, I’m just afraid of what he might do when he sees me.”

Hermione was- for once- speechless. She stared at me open mouthed for a while, seemingly frozen. After a nudge from Ron she straightened up.

“That’s.. That’s very mature of you, Harry.” She said.

I laughed a little. “Always a surprise.” She and Ron laughed at that. “I’m sure McGonagall caught Draco’s owl earlier, so she will more than likely want me to see her tomorrow. I’ll tell her about all of this when I see her I guess.” A twinge of guilt in my stomach formed when I thought about it. I felt bad for telling McGonagall what Draco was up to, but if it spared him from getting expelled or rushed off to Azkaban for communicating with a known criminal then I guess its okay. Right?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, telling Ron and Hermione that I was headed to sleep.

* * *

I was laying on our bed reading when Draco walked in, his hair pushed back and his towel thrown across his shoulder. He tossed his towel in the air, hitting it with a drying spell. It hovered for a moment, then folded itself and landed on the floor near his trunk. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking through the drawers of the bureau, the muscles in his back moving under his pale skin. I set my book down, reaching my hand out to feel his soft, cool skin underneath my fingers. He turned around, smiling. He reached his arm out, touching my face.

“Hey.” He said, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled.

“Hey.” I replied, smiling back at him.

He leaned over and kissed me gently, beginning to pull back after a second. I slid my hand up his chest and around the back of his neck, pulling him back towards me to kiss him. I could feel his smile on my lips. He wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. He kissed his way down my neck, tugging on my hair gently. He gently bit down on the crook of my neck, softly kissing it afterwards and then moving back up to my lips.

His hand was still on my waist, his arm resting on my thigh as we kissed. His legs were hanging off the bed still, and I remembered one thing that I wanted to do to him since the second day we were here together.

I sat up slowly as I kissed him, bringing him up with me. I folded one leg underneath me, swinging my other leg over him and folding it on the other side. I pushed my fingers into his hair and pulled down, causing him to expose more of his neck. His hands grabbed at my back, pulling me toward him as I kissed and nibbled and licked every inch of his neck. I lifted my face up, seeing his grey eyes flutter open.

I rested my elbows on his shoulders, kissing him deeply. He ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth, taking my upper lip in between his teeth and gently tugging. He inhaled as he kissed me, using his strong arms to press me into him, causing my hardening erection to rub against his lower stomach. I broke our kiss, gasping at the pressure, grinding my hips into him as he pulled me forward again.

I pushed him backwards, kissing him as I rubbed our two erections together. Draco inhaled sharply at the contact, firmly grabbing my hips to create more friction. I kissed my way down his neck and chest, flicking my tongue out every so often, causing Draco’s body to shiver beneath me. I tugged down on his waistband, glancing up to make sure it was alright. He arched his back, making it easier for me to pull off his pants. I kissed my way up his inner thighs, sliding my hands up his slender waist. I lifted my head up and paused, waiting for Draco to look at me.

As soon as his grey eyes met mine, I licked all the way up his long dick, sucking gently on the tip. Draco’s eyes rolled back and closed as he dropped his head back onto the bed, his hand knotting into his hair as he gasped.

“Ohh.. Fuck.” He breathed.

I tried to remember what he had done to me. I flicked my tongue on the tip of his dick, sucking a little harder and taking more of him into my mouth. I felt his dick hit the back of my throat and I swallowed, knowing how amazing it felt. Draco inhaled sharply, and I swallowed again, pushing my head to where my forehead was resting on his stomach. He grabbed at the sheets and pulled on them, his mouth opening slightly as his breath got caught in his throat. I pulled my head back, bobbing up and down for a minute, rubbing my tongue against the underside of his dick. I pulled back almost completely removing him from my mouth, then suddenly I pushed my head forward, taking all of him into my mouth to where my lips were at the base. He lifted his hips, taking a shaky breath. I slowly pulled backwards, pressing my tongue on the underside of his penis the entire way. When I got to the tip I sucked and pulled him all the way back in.

“Fuck, Harry. I’m going to cum.” I swallowed around his dick, flicking the tip with my tongue.

“Ohh.. Shit.” He shivered beneath me as he released himself into my mouth.

I swallowed, licking the tip of his dick one last time before I kissed both of his inner thighs and then started making my way back up to his lips. I could smell his sweat mixing with his naturally sweet scent. I inhaled deeply as I kissed his neck. His breathing was still fast shaky when I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me as his breathing slowed down, kissing the side of my head.

I grabbed my wand off the bureau, swishing it and making our covers wrap around us. I traced circles onto his chest with my fingers as we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, I got a letter from McGonagall asking for me to go to her office. I assumed she had read the most recent letters that Draco sent to Rowle. I looked over the letter at Draco who was now in conversation with Blaise. I still couldn’t believe that Draco was involved in something dangerous. I mean there had to be something that we were missing. Right? It felt like someone was squeezing my heart.

Ron, Draco and I got up to go to Defense Against the Dark arts.

“So, erm... How are you doing?” Ron asked Draco awkwardly.

Draco didn’t answer for a second, and noticing the silence he looked at Ron over my head.

“Oh! Sorry, are you talking to me?” He looked honestly apologetic.

Ron nodded and said. “Erm.. Yeah. I was.”

“I’m quite well, thank you for asking. What about yourself?” Draco replied.

Ron answered in an alarmingly high voice. “Me? Oh, well I’m great. Fantastic, really. Yeah.” He swallowed hard, clearing his throat and glancing at me.

I almost laughed at how awkward they were. I smiled at Ron thankfully, I know that talking to Draco was against basically everything he had grown up knowing. His father and Draco’s father were basically rivals, and I was again thankful of Ron’s friendship. Once we got to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron turned to me.

“Hey, erm, we should all hang out sometime. You know, me, Hermione, you and Ma- Draco.” He cleared his throat again nervously.

“Oh um yeah that sounds great Ron, I’m sure he’d like that.” I smiled at him. “We should all go to Hogsmeade next weekend. Let’s ask Hermione in Herbology.”

“Yeah, cool.” He nodded, looking down at his textbook. “Cool..” He said again, probably not realizing it.

“Potter, Zabini.” I looked over at Snape’s portrait as he said my name. “Please come to the front of the class. We are going to review dueling. You are both familiar with the rules, yes?”

I nodded, beginning to get up. I looked over at Blaise who was staring at Snape with his mouth opened. Millicent nudged his arm and he didn’t move. She elbowed him in the side and started whispering to him.

“Get up you tosser, Snape said so.” She muttered.

“I don’t care what Snape said, no way.” Blaise replied.

“Why not? What’s the big deal?” She questioned.

“The biG DEAL?” His voice getting higher than a whisper now. “Big deal is that he took down bloody Voldemort and what am I compared to that?”

Millicent rolled her eyes and pushed him out of his chair, forcing him to stand up. I stood at the front of the class awkwardly, pretending like I didn’t hear what Blaise had just said.

Once Blaise had joined me in front of the class Snape spoke again.

“Thank you, Mr. Zabini, for _finally_ joining us.” Snape said, causing Millicent to snicker. “Please form dueling positions.”

Blaise and I bowed to each other before forming our dueling positions, wands held in front of us, other arm in the air above us. I could see the tip of Blaise’s wand shaking as he faced me.

“You will duel using protective shields and nonverbal spells. Obviously life threatening spells are not to be used. The winner will stay at the front, and a new volunteer will step forward. Understand?”

Blaise and I nodded. I could see a bead of sweat drip down Blaise’s forehead.

“Begin.”

 _Expelliarmus_ I thought, and a blue jet shot out of my wand at Blaise. His wand flew from his hand and I caught it, shocked.

Snape gave a defeated sigh as I handed Blaise’s wand back to him.

“Who’s next?” Snape asked.

Millicent Bulstrode stood up, patting Blaise’s shoulder as she walked to the front of the room. We bowed to each other, forming our dueling positions.

“Begin.” Snape said.

A yellow burst of light flashed out of her wand, followed by two red ones. I blocked the first one, dodging the second and third, sending an _Impediamente_ her way as I stood up again. She blocked it, sending a blue light right past my ear as I thought _Incarcerous_ and her legs tied together, causing her to fall forward. _Expelliarmus_. Her wand flew into my hand. I released her legs, holding out my hand to help her up as I handed her wand. She sat down in a huff, crossing her arms.

“Next?” Snape asked.

Neville stood up. I smiled at him, which he returned, but then he knocked his chair over as he jumped at Snape’s voice.

“Longbottom.”

Neville straightened his chair, walking hurriedly to the front of the class.

We began to duel, and Neville was surprisingly good. He blocked three of my spells and hit me with _Langlock_ , but he put his wand down thinking he had won, which is when I hit him with a _Jelly-Fingers_ curse, causing him to drop his wand.

“Well done, Longbottom.” Snape said.

I looked at Snape to see if he was joking, but he looked sincere. Neville had frozen mid-sit to look up at Snape.

“Th-th-thank you, P-professor.” He sat down with a thud, looking at me incredulously. I shook my head, smilling.

I reversed the _Langlock_ spell as Ron stepped forward to duel me. We were practically laughing as we looked over our wands at one another. We had dueled with each other before, so we went back and forth for a while before I sent his wand flying.

Pansy stepped up, shaking. I had taken her wand within 30 seconds of us dueling.

“Next?” Snape said as I handed Pansy her wand.

I looked around, trying to find someone I hadn’t dueled with. My eyes froze on Draco, who was smirking at me. He stood up slowly, lazily tucking his hands in his pockets. My stomach knotted. I glanced at Ron who looked like he’d very much like a bag of Dragon Roasted Nuts for his enjoyment of the show.

“Form your positions.” Snape said cooly.

Draco and I bowed, forming our dueling positions. Draco was still smirking at me from over his wand, a blonde hair resting on his forehead. His grey eyes were piercing. He looked fierce, regardless of his smile. His angular face slightly tilted down causing sharp shadows, his steady hand was unwavering, and the sleeves of his dress shirt were slightly rolled up, exposing his smooth, pale arms. The only thing I could hear was my heart beat, feeling it in my fingertips.

“Begin.” The word was barely out of Snape’s mouth before a flash of red light came at me. I blocked it- barely- sending three quick spells toward Draco. He dodged them smoothly, shooting a jet of water at me. I made it evaporate, and blocked two more spells.

I shot every spell I could think of. _Expelliarmus, Levicorpus, Confundo, Rictusempra, Impediamenta_ and on and on, Draco blocked every one easily, flicking another one right back at me. His delicate fingers seemed to be barely clutching his wand, but he aimed with precision. We went on like that for what seemed like hours. Swishing our wands, with a never ending stream of colored light. Draco’s smirk never faltered. I shot him with _Diprimo_ , making a burst of air push blonde hair backwards as he blocked it. Damn he was attractive.

I barely missed a red jet of light, throwing him three quick jinxes and then _Avis,_ shooting a flock of birds from my wand. He glanced up for one moment, taken aback by the birds, but I took advantage of his distraction, hitting him with _Obscuro_. A blindfold appeared over his eyes as he shot a spell, which I blocked. _Expelliarmus_. The class stood in applause as his wand flew into my hand.

I walked over to Draco, untying the blindfold on his face caused by my spell. He turned around, still smirking, and plucked his wand from my hand. He pecked me on the lips, causing me to blush.

“Good game, Potter.” He said as he turned around, gracefully walking back to his seat.

“Well done, gentleman. Ladies.” Snape said, sounding as bored as always. I sat down next to Ron who nudged me.

“Good job, mate.”

“Thanks.” I looked at Draco, who was leaning back in his chair. He glanced over at me and winked.

* * *

After lunch I headed up to McGonagall’s office.

“Albus.” I said to the Gargoyle, watching as it sprung aside.

I knocked on the door, waiting to hear McGonagall’s voice.

She opened the door a moment later. “Come in, Potter.”

I walked in, seeing the red book sitting on her desk. I turned around to look at her. She was facing me, looking quite sad.

“Professor? Are you alright?”

She nodded solemnly. Walking over to her desk. I saw Severus Snape in a portrait on the wall, quietly observing. I nodded to him, he nodded back. I turned my attention back to McGonagall as she handed me the book. She turned and faced the bookshelf behind her desk as I opened it.

“Rowle,  
McGonagall suspects me of using Dark Magic. Do you think she’s seen these letters? What should I do? Please reply immediately.  
Malfoy.”

“Malfoy,  
Be cautious when sending letters, make sure no one is around, and watch the owl to see if interception occurs.  
Rowle.”

“Rowle,  
I’m planning on seeing father this weekend. Also decided that I’d try that spell on my mother, too. Harry Potter is coming with me to see both. Hopefully our plan will work.  
Malfoy.”

“Malfoy,  
Potter is a skilled wizard, see if he can help with your mum. Are you going to tell your dad about this?  
Rowle.”

“Rowle,  
No, he will know what I’ve done when he sees her. I couldn’t talk to him about it at the prison, too many people listening. It’s not exactly something I want people knowing. Potter and I are seeing him tomorrow, I’ll let you know how it goes.  
Malfoy.”

I closed the book as soon as I finished, setting it down on McGonagall’s desk.

“I intercepted the last three earlier this morning. Did you agree to go see Draco’s father and mother this weekend?” McGonagall asked, not turning around.

“Yes. Why does that matter? I thought you might want me to go and keep an eye on him.” I was confused, trying to figure out what all these letters meant.

“Are you planning to assist Mr. Malfoy in the use of suspected Dark Magic upon his mother?”

My mouth dropped open. They could not be serious. “Wh-what? Professor. You don’t honestly think-” She turned around, a hint of anger and sadness in her eyes.

Snape spoke from his portrait.s “Are you planning an attempt to break Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban?”

I nearly laughed. I sat down, feeling dizzy. This could not be happening. “Why in Merlin’s name would I try and break a Death Eater our of prison? And why would I try to hurt Narcissa Malfoy? She saved my life. Professor-” I looked at her, trying to get her to find reason in what she was saying. I mean I was basically the cause of the ending to the dark side of wizardry, are they honestly asking me these questions right now? I sat there looking back and forth between them in complete disbelief of what they were asking me.

She sighed, sitting down behind her desk. “Professor Snape and I believe that Draco Malfoy and Thorfinn Rowle are going to attempt to break Lucius Malfoy out of prison. We believe that Mr. Malfoy is planning on temporarily transfiguring his mother into some sort of object that can be placed in Azkaban, and from the inside she can use magic to get Lucius Malfoy out, long after Mr. Malfoy is gone.”

“Professor, that’s impossible. Draco does not want his father out of prison.” I said.

She raised her eyebrows slightly. “Is that so, Mr. Potter?”

I nodded. “He doesn’t want anything to do with his father. He hasn’t been to see him at all since he’s been in there.”

“How do you know that he isn’t just saying that to play down suspicions?” Snape said from his portrait.

“Because! He doesn’t want his father out. There has to be another explanation to all of this.” I grabbed the book, reading the letters again, trying to prove Draco innocent.

“Mr. Potter, I know that now that you and Mr. Malfoy are an item, it might make it difficult to see-”

“No, Professor.” She stopped talking, shocked that I had interrupted her. “Even if we weren’t together, I know that Draco Malfoy wants nothing to do with his father. His father brought darkness into his life which caused him to do things he would have never done if it were up to him. He had Voldemort running death eater headquarters at his house! What other choice did he have! All Draco wanted to do while he was growing up was please his father and make him happy. Now that Lucius is gone, Draco can finally be who he wants to be without his father breathing down his neck. The last thing that Draco wants is for his father to be freed. I don’t know what other explanation there is to these letters, but it is not what you think it is.” I was breathing hard, looking at her desperately, wanting her to understand.

She rubbed her forehead, dropping her hand to look at Professor Snape.

“Severus.. What do you think?”

He sighed through his nostrils, thinking hard. He spoke slowly.“I think that we should give the boy a chance.” I sighed, relieved.

McGonagall nodded, seeming to come to her senses. “Potter, be sure that he is not doing anything suspicious, if anything alarms you, send your Patronus back here and I will be there immediately.”

I nodded, relieved that they weren’t about to drag Draco off to Azkaban or something. “I will professor. Believe me, nothing is going to happen. Draco isn’t like that anymore. He has no reason to be.”

She nodded, looking at me with concern. After a minute she sighed again, turning to professor Snape. “Thank you, Severus, that will be all.” He nodded jerkily, turning and walking out of his portrait.

“Be safe, Potter. I’ll expect you back here tomorrow night with Draco in hand and Lucius still very much in prison.”

I nodded. “Yes, professor.”

I stood up and walked out, wishing I could apparate right into bed.

* * *

I walked in to my dorm to see Draco standing near the bed, looking down at a book in his hands. His shirt was off and his wand was out. He didn’t turn around when I walked in. I paused in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

“Should I come back later?” He turned around quickly, snapping his book shut.

“Potter! I didn’t hear you come in.” He flicked his wand and the book disappeared. He set his wand down on the bureau, avoiding my eyes.

“Where’s your shirt?” I asked, looking around for it.

“It sort of... disintegrated.” His ears turned pink.

I closed the door behind me. “Right.” I gave him a small smile.

He smiled, stepping toward me and reaching his hand out to grab my waist. His chest felt warmer than normal, despite it being bare. There was a flush in his cheeks, causing his pale skin to turn slightly pink, making him look boyish.

He was smiling widely. “I’ve written a letter to mother asking about this weekend, I’ll send it off tomorrow morning before Defense Against the Dark Arts. She will say yes, of course. Did you want to leave on Saturday or Sunday?”

I shrugged. “Either day is good with me.” His mood was contagious, and I couldn’t help but smile back at him.

He nodded, leaning back and forth, sort of swaying with me. He reached up and grabbed my hands, pushing me away from him and pulling me back. He pushed me away again, letting go of one of my hands, pulling me back to him in a spin to where my back was now pressed up against his chest.

I laughed. “Draco, what are you doing?”

He kissed the side of my forehead, wrapping his arms around me, one hand still intertwined in mine. “Dancing with my boyfriend. What are you doing?”

I blushed scarlet, glad he couldn’t see my face.

* * *

After a while of dancing, Draco laughed and said. “Alright, I’ll let you go for now. I need to take a shower.” He kissed me and grabbed his towel, swinging it over his shoulder and winking back at me as he closed the door.

I sat down on the bed for a moment. My face was hurting from how much I had been smiling. I looked around our room, my eyes landing on my own towel. I guess I could use a shower, too.

I grabbed my towel and pajamas, heading for the washroom. I heard the other shower running, assuming it was Draco. Swinging my towel over the edge, and taking off my clothes, I smirked.

“No singing tonight, Draco?” I asked.

“Shut it, Potter.” I could hear him smiling.

I turned on my shower and closed my eyes, letting the water run over my face. After the shampoo had cleared from my hair, I shut my water off, grabbing my towel. I heard Draco’s shower still running as I dried off and put my pajamas on. I looked at my watch sitting on the bench.

“You know, Draco, It’s not that late. We have time to go to the Owlry to send that letter now if you want.” I rubbed my hair with my towel, drying it off a little more.

“Draco?” He didn’t reply. I tossed my towel onto the bench, stepping closer to the curtain.

“Hello? Draco?” I was beginning to think he had just left without turning his shower off.

I pulled back the shower curtain, reaching for the knob. I looked down as I turned it off and saw Draco slumped up against the wall, his towel crumpled up on his chest, his head lolling back.

“DRACO!” I fell to my knees, grabbing his face and shoulder. I shook him gently at first, and then more vigorously when he didn’t open his eyes.

“DRACO! PLEASE!” My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn’t breathe.

“S-SOMEBODY HELP!! PLEASE!! ANYBODY!!!” I screamed so loud I thought my lungs were going to fly out of my mouth. My chest was collapsing. It felt like my world was crashing around me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did it would be wonderful if you could leave me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Please remember that I am not an experienced author and this is my first fic. I hope you come back on Sunday to read the next chapter!


	7. Rowle and Rintriata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is in the hospital due to his use of dangerous magic, and Harry wants to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter! It would be great if you could leave me a comment below, I'd love to hear from you! Please remember that this is my first fic and I am not an experienced author. Also, if you want, feel free to follow me on tumblr: Shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com. Thank you!

“DRACO!” I held his head in both of my hands. “Draco! Please!!” I rested my forehead on his. “Please..”

I heard the slamming of the door opening behind me, it was Ron and Dean.

“What the bloody hell is- Oh my God!” Ron started, but stopped talking as soon as he saw Draco.

Dean came rushing over to us, pulling Draco out of the shower, laying him flat on the floor. Ron ran out of the room as Seamus, Blaise and Neville came charging in. Dean was holding Draco’s head still, keeping his neck straight, and checking his pulse. He looked at me, worried.

I shook my head, looking down at Draco, holding his hand. Thirty seconds later Professor McGonagall came in with Ron, both panting.

“What’s going on in here?” She looked at me, then down at Draco and gasped. She bent down, feeling his forehead. “He’s burning up. He will need to see Madam Pomfrey immediately. Mr. Weasley, please go wake her. Tell her to meet us in the hospital wing.” Ron nodded, still panting, and ran down the stairs. I heard the Common Room door slam as he left.

Professor McGonagall swished her wand, levitating him delicately and wrapping his towel tight around his midsection.

“Potter, if you wouldn’t mind assisting me, I don’t want to drop the poor boy.”

“Oh, right.” I took out my wand from my jeans on the bench, swishing my wand and saying “ _Mobilicorpus_.” There was an obvious strength in the levitation now. My hand was shaking, my heart beating so hard it caused my hair to twitch.

She and I carried him all the way to the hospital wing, Blaise and Pansy right behind.

* * *

 

We gently laid him in the bed, Pansy pulled the covers on him. Madam Pomfrey shuffled over quickly, waving her wand around his head and prodding different parts of his body.

I stood near and watched as she worked. I had never seen Draco look so vulnerable. So weak. His cheeks were rosy, clashing with his blonde hair, and he was shivering as if he were cold. The pain in my chest was growing stronger. Professor McGonagall rested her hand on my shoulder, looking at me worriedly. I looked over at Pansy, who had her face buried in Blaise’s shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her and was looking at Draco with concern.

After what seemed like hours, Madam Pomfrey spoke. “It seems that Mr. Malfoy is suffering from the after effects of some very advanced magic. It will be a while until he recovers, it is quite serious, I’m afraid. One does wonder how he encountered such a spell.” At this she paused and looked at Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded, looking down at Draco. She stepped forward, pushing his wet hair off his forehead. “I’ll have a word with him when he wakes up. When do you think he will be well?”

Madam Pomfrey looked at her wand as if she were reading something. “I’d say three days. Maybe four, depending on how resilient he is. Recovery time will be at least a week. I’m just glad we got to the boy in time, it could have been a lot worse.”

McGonagall nodded, turning her attention to Blaise and Pansy. “You two, please go back to your dormitories. You will be notified of the visiting hours for Mr. Malfoy.”

They nodded, Pansy, looking teary eyed, slowly walked out, looking at Draco for as long as possible. I began to walk toward the door, thinking that McGonagall would tell me to leave, too.

“Mr. Potter.” She turned around and flicked her wand at me. I thought she was going to zap me with a spell of some sort, and I winced, closing my eyes. “Potter, what are you doing?” I opened my eyes, looking around. There was a chair behind me.

“Oh..” I reddened, feeling stupid.

“Have a seat. Leave here when you are ready. I will inform Professor Snape that you might be late for class tomorrow.” She gave me a small smile.

“Thank you, professor.”

“You’re welcome.” She looked back at Draco. “Goodnight, Mr. Potter. Thank you, Poppy.” She turned around and left, shutting the doors behind her with a thud.

Madam Pomfrey hovered near me for a bit, obviously wanting me to leave as these were not regular visiting hours. After a few minutes, she huffed and walked back to her office.

I got up and sat on the edge of Draco’s bed, holding his hand as I pushed the hair off his face. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, closing my eyes and inhaling his crisp scent. He smelt exactly the same. Stormy and sweet. When I pulled my face away, I half expected him to be smiling up at me sleepily, as he always did, but his eyes remained shut. I ran my fingers through his damp hair, wishing with all I had that he’d wake up.

* * *

The next morning I woke up sitting in the chair next to Draco’s bed. His hand was now hanging off the bed toward me, and he was turned over facing my direction. He must have woken up and seen me sitting next to him. I tucked his hand back into the covers, pulling them up to his neck and tucking them around him. He was still shaking a little. I kissed his forehead, sitting down on the side of the bed again. I sat there and stroked his hair, waiting for something- anything- to happen.

The door creaked open behind me. I glanced over, seeing Hermione and Ron. They walked over to me, Hermione wrapped her arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

“How is he, Harry?” She asked quietly.

I shook my head. “I don’t know. Madam Pomfrey said it might take a week for him to recover.”

Hermione didn’t say anything, but she fiddled with her necklace, which was now grey with a little line of water on the bottom half of the circle.

“I, er, brought some of his clothes. I hope they’re okay.” Ron put a set of folded clothes on the table next to his bed. Black trousers and a dress shirt. Shiny shoes and a posh tie.

“They’re great, thanks Ron.” There was a lump in my throat, I looked down at Draco’s flushed face, blinking quickly.

“Harry, I-” Hermione was cut off when she saw Draco open his eyes.

Draco tried to sit up, grabbing at my arm trying to get leverage. His eyes were wide open, and he looked scared. His usually smooth voice was now shaky and weak. “Harry P-Please. I- need-” His head fell back onto his pillow and he started jerking violently.

“MADAM POMFREY!” Hermione yelled. I tried holding Draco’s head still as he shook, but he was thrashing around so forcefully it was difficult to hold him down.

Madam Pomfrey walked through the curtains a moment later, flicking her wand at him. He was still almost immediately. I still had my hands on his face, and I let my head drop onto his chest as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Hermione put her hand on my back, I heard her sniff. “It’s odd seeing him like this... He’s usually so... Put together.”

I sat up, wiping my face off and inhaling deeply. I turned to look at them.

“I need to find Thorfinn Rowle.”

“Harry, that’s not-” Hermione stopped talking when she saw the determination on my face.

“He’s the only one who knows what kind of Magic Draco has been messing with. I need to find him.” I said, looking back and forth between her and Ron.

Hermione looked up at Ron, who nodded his head at her once. She inhaled, looking at me.

“Alright, I have an idea, but it might not work.” She sat down in the chair next to the bed, leaning forward so that Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t hear.

* * *

Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts dragged by. Many people came up to me to ask how Draco was doing, which surprised me. When he first got here the only people who would talk to him were Blaise, Millicent and Pansy.

Everyone from 8th year, about half of the 7th years, and a few straggling 6th years all asked how he was. Maybe they had realized that he had changed, too. Mrs. Sprout told me that I still needed to take care of our Mandrake even though Draco was in the hospital, which I was obviously going to do. It should reach Its adult stage right as Draco recovers.

It didn’t feel right taking care of our Mandrake without Draco here. He always knew exactly what to do and the order in which to do it. I felt like a bumbling idiot, searching through my textbook for spells to measure the nutrients and water in the soil. Draco is far more skilled at these kinds of things. He always had an answer to everything, and it was always correct. He and Hermione constantly have conversations about topics that are far over mine and Ron’s head. We always sit there shaking our heads at how ridiculously intelligent they are. It’s become the typical common room/ dinner situation; Ron and I struggling to finish homework at the last minute while Hermione and Draco converse about ridiculously large books pertaining to incredibly dull subjects.

I sighed, giving up on trying to find the spell which lets me measure the leaf’s flexibility. I shut my book and rested my forehead on my arms, waiting for Professor Sprout to dismiss class.

* * *

“Harry, wake up.” I heard an unfamiliar voice from across the room, looking up to find that I was in McGonagall’s office.

I saw Snape standing in his portrait, glaring at me.

“Professor, how did I get here?” My voice sounded slow, like it was hard for me to talk. I couldn’t lift my arms, and I looked down at them. They were tied by something that looked strikingly like Devil’s Snare. I tried to tug my arms free, but it felt like the muscles in them had turned to jelly. I looked back up at Snape. “Professor! Please, help me!”

He continued to look down at me distastefully.

Suddenly, Snape stepped forward from his portrait. He jumped down to the floor, black robes swishing around him, greasy hair falling in his face. “Silence, Potter.”

From behind him, I saw a tall figure with blond hair step out of the shadows. I gasped. “Rowle! Professor, behind you!”

Snape turned around, seeing Rowle. He outstretched his hand, lips curling up. “Thorfinn, It’s good to see you.”

Rowle shook it. “It’s been a while.” He replied gruffly.

They both drew their wands and pointed them in my direction

“Severus.” I turned my head to see Professor McGonagall standing to my right, looking at Snape. “Please.”

Together, Snape and Rowle shouted. “Avada Kadavra!” And sent two blasts of green light towards McGonagall’s chest.

Suddenly I was on top of the Astronomy tower, watching as McGonagall fell, her hair undoing from it’s bun, her hands outstretched toward me.

“NOOO!” I screamed, turning back to face Rowle and Snape. At first I thought they were fighting. They were grabbing at each other’s clothes and making unruly noises, but as I looked at their faces I realized they were... kissing?

“What the fu-?”

I felt a sharp pain in my side and I sat up with a start, looking around me. I was sitting in my Herbology classroom, Ron was standing next to me looking at me like I was crazy.

“Wh-what’s going on.” I looked around me trying to find Snape and Rowle.

“You were sleeping, mate.” He said, looking at my forehead and plucking a piece of paper off of it. “I was just wonderin if you needed some help with your Mandrake. You were jumping around a lot. What were you dreaming about?”

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. “Believe me, you don’t want to know.”

* * *

I went to see Draco as soon as I finished my lunch. Madam Pomfrey said that he had woken up, but not enough to say anything. I kissed his forehead, whispering that I’d be back later.

I walked quickly to the common room, sitting down at the couch near the fire with Ron and Hermione. I pulled out the note Draco had left floating above me a few days ago, handing it to Hermione. She studied the note, scribbling a few words down on another sheet of parchment.

“Okay, I think I nearly have it.” She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, biting her lip in concentration. She wrote slowly, leaning away and studying her writing after she was done.

“How’s this, Harry?” She handed me the parchment.

I took it from her, it looked exactly like Draco’s writing. The letter read as follows;

“Rowle,  
There has been a complication with visiting my father. Please meet me at Hogshead tomorrow night at 8, we need to talk.  
Malfoy.”

I nodded, handing it back to her. “Spot on, Hermione.”

She smiled happily. “Thanks. Do you have the sealing wax?” She asked as she folded the note in thirds.

I pulled Draco’s sealing wax and stamp out from my rucksack, handing it to Hermione. She produced a small flame with her wand, melting the wax onto the paper. It fell in droplets of black and grey onto the parchment. Hermione pressed the stamp into the wax. When she pulled it off, there was a perfect imprint of Draco’s initials inside of an X.

“Bloody brilliant, you are.” Ron said as he looked at the parchment. Hermione blushed.

“Thank you.” She turned to me. “I’ll go to the owlry tomorrow morning. I have to drop by and see Professor Flitwick about a charm I saw in the book I’m reading, so I’ll be back in a few hours.” She kissed my cheek, then kissed Ron, getting up and wrapping her coat around her, walking out with the letter safely tucked away.

I picked up Draco’s wax seal, turning it over in my fingers. “If Draco closed his letters with wax, wouldn’t Rowle have noticed the seal had been broken?” I looked at Ron.

“Well, mum had a spell that she used cause she’d always melt too much wax on her letters. Maybe McGonagall used something like that to seal it back?”

I nodded. “Wonder what McGonagall’s going to do when she reads the letter Hermione’s about to send. I mean obviously she’ll know it’s not from Draco if he’s in the hospital.”

Ron shrugged. “I guess we will have to tell her eventually. If Rowle knows how to help Malfoy, we’d need to tell her anyways.”

I nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I looked at Draco’s initials on the bottom of the stamp. “Ron.. Do you think Draco’s going to be mad when he finds out we contacted Rowle?”

“I don’t know mate. He’s  _your_  boyfriend.” He shrugged, leaning back against the couch.

I sighed, putting the wax and seal in my rucksack and pulling out a my Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook, reading ahead to the next chapter.

After an hour or so of reading, I put my book in my bag and turned to Ron.

“I’m going to the hospital wing. I’ll be back later.” He nodded, not opening his eyes.

* * *

The castle was dark at this time of night. My footsteps were echoing as I walked up the stairs in Hospital tower. I heard a faint voice, continuously talking. It sounded as if they were speaking to themselves. I paused on the stairs, listening. It didn’t sound as if the voice were moving anywhere, so I continued walking.

The voice got louder as I approached the hospital doors. I stood with my hand on the door for a moment, recognizing the voice as Hermione’s. I realized that she wasn’t talking to herself, but she was reading. I slowly creaked the door open, peeking inside. Hermione was sitting next to Draco’s bed, reading an incredibly large book. The door made a rather loud creak, causing Hermione to look up.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” I said, backing up.

“No, Harry! It’s okay, I was just um... well we were reading this book before... before he got here. I figure I might as well read out loud to him. He might like it, if he can hear us at all.” She said, fiddling with the page she was on.

“Well I can come back later, no problem.” I began to close the door.

“Wait! Harry... will you stay? I don’t have to read, I just thought it’d be nice.” She said, her face turning pink.

I pushed the door open again, walking toward them and letting it shut behind me. “I think it’s sweet that you are reading to him, I didn’t even think about it.” I kissed the top of her head. “Please, continue.”

She blushed and smiled up at me, opening her book again and finding her place. I sat down on the bed next to Draco, pushing his hair off his face. His hair was as soft as ever. I could still smell his apple crisp cologne. Hermione’s voice turned into a nice hum as she read, sort of like a lullaby. I could see Draco’s eyes moving underneath his eyelids, and I wondered if he really could hear her.

* * *

The next day dragged on. Every day without Draco seemed like an eternity. I didn’t receive a letter from professor McGonagall, which leads me to believe that she hadn’t been checking owls since Draco was in the hospital.

Drarry the Mandrake was still growing, and Professor Sprout said I could wait until Draco was back to repot it.

Neville and Luna finally started dating. They walked around holding hands most of the time, and everyone was cooing over them, saying what a great couple they were. I mean, they really were. Neville looked at Luna as if the moon and all the stars had collided and formed a person, and I suppose that’s how we all should look at the people we love. In all honesty, Neville needs someone as care free and kind as Luna. I couldn’t think of anyone better for him.

I heard Neville in the common room saying that he and Luna had been to see his parents in St. Mungo’s, and Luna had talked to them as if they were regular people instead of most people who don’t really know what to do. Him talking about Luna made me miss Draco even more.

Ron was talking to Hermione about how Ginny had taken her boyfriend to the burrow to meet her mum and George turned his hair blue with one of his new sweets for the joke shop. Hermione shook her head and gave an unwilling smile.

“Nutter.” She said, scribbling down another sentence to her essay. “I need to go to the library.” She mentioned, snapping her book shut and rolling up her parchment.

“So do I. I was going to try and look up some healing potions in the restricted section to see if there’s anything in there that Draco might not know about.”

Hermione frowned. “How do you expect to get in there?”

I took out a piece of parchment from my pocket. “Nicked a permission form off Snape’s desk.” I smiled, looking down at it. “Since he’s only a portrait he can’t sign it, so It's pre-signed by McGonagall.”

Hermione shook her head. “After 8 years you still haven’t learned not to break the rules.” She sighed, putting her book in her bag. “Come on then, I have work to do.” She kissed Ron goodbye as we walked out.

* * *

After 4 books and 6 paper cuts, I gave up looking for a solution for Draco’s mum. Anything I’ve found had to do with either killing someone, or killing yourself to heal someone else. I dropped my head down on  _A Mediwizard’s Guide to Illness_  and sighed loudly.

Hermione looked up at me. “No luck?” She said, eying the books I had gone through.

“Nope. I assume Draco has already looked through all these anyway.” I sat up and closed the book, adding it to the pile. “I’m going to put these back and then head to the common room. See you there?”

I flicked my wand, making the books levitate and sort to their appropriate shelves.

Hermione looked down at her essay, which was now two scrolls long. “I should be done soon, but don’t wait up.”

I nodded, throwing my rucksack over my shoulder before I walked out.

Ron was still dozing on the couch when I walked into the common room. Dean and Seamus were playing a round of exploding snap in the corner, waving me over as I walked in.

“Hey Harry, how’s it going?” Seamus asked, patting my arm as I sat down.

I shrugged. “Same as always. How ‘bout you guys?”

“I’m good, thanks. Dean and I were thinking about going to Hogsmeade tomorrow if you wanted to come. You can bring Ron and Hermione too, if you want.” Seamus said as he dealt me a hand of exploding snap.

“Thanks for the offer guys, but I really should stay in the castle. I’m kind of waiting to hear news about Draco.” I felt my face heat up a little, feeling bad for partially lying. I really was waiting for Draco to wake up, but since we were going to track down Rowle, I knew that I didn’t want to be seen in Hogsmeade that day incase anything drastic happened. I turned my attention to the cards in my hand.

Seamus nodded understandingly. “No worries, mate! We can always go another time. How’s he been doing?” He asked, placing a card down in the middle.

“He’s been getting better gradually. Should be recovered in a few days.” I said, jumping slightly as a card exploded in Dean’s hand.

“That’s good to hear!” Seamus said, patting my arm roughly.

I nodded, laughing as the pile of cards in the middle of us exploded and shot cards everywhere.

After a few more rounds, Dean stretched. “I’m going to bed. I want to get up early for Hogsmeade.” He stood pushing the pouf on which he was sitting aside. “Night, Harry.” He leaned down and kissed Seamus. “Night, love. See you tomorrow.”

“Night.” Seamus said, smiling up at him. Seamus watched Dean walk across the room and up the stairs, continuing to stare after he was no longer visible.

After a few seconds of him watching, Dean poked his head back out of the stairway.

“Damn it!” He said, when he saw Seamus still looking at him. He and Seamus laughed. Dean shook his head and walked back up the stairs muttering something about Seamus being a know it all.

“What was that about?” I asked Seamus, watching to see if Dean appeared in the stairway again.

Seamus was still smiling, shaking his head. “Just bein’ a loon.” He chuckled as he dealt us another hand of cards.

* * *

The next day flew by with the anticipation of finding Rowle on the horizon. Ron, Hermione and I had planned on leaving the castle at around 7. I spent the entire day in the library, looking for anything that was a generic healing solution not involving the death or serious injury of someone. At around 5 o’clock I gave up, looking at the pile of books next to me which was now over 15 books high. Hermione had come to help a little, but gave up after the 5th book. I sighed and trudged to the great hall to grab some food before I went to see Draco.

After I was thoroughly full, I stood, beginning to leave.

“Hey, would it be alright if I stopped by later to see you and Draco? The book we are reading is getting fascinating.” Hermione asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you in a bit.” I said as I turned and walked out of the great hall.

I walked into the hospital wing to find Pansy and Blaise standing near Draco’s bed. Pansy was crying and leaning on Blaise. Not wanting to disturb them, I stepped back outside and leaned up against the wall, staring at the huge oak doors. I remembered when Hermione and I went back in time to save Sirius from the dementors. That seems like ages ago. I turned my head as I heard quickly approaching footsteps.

“Hiya, Harry.” It was Luna and Neville.

“Hey Luna. Neville. What are you guys doing here?”

“We came to bring Draco some treats for when he wakes up, we got some things from honeydukes on our way back from Madam Puddifoot’s.” Luna said happily. Neville blushed slightly, looking down at his feet.

“That’s really nice of you guys, thank you. Pansy and Blaise are in there right now, I didn’t want to disturb them. I’ll put them at the end of Draco’s bed when I go in, yeah?”

Neville nodded, handing me a bag of sweets.

“See ya, Harry.” Neville said, glancing at the hospital doors as they opened.

“See you.” I turned to look at the doors, it was Blaise.

“Hey, Harry. Pansy wants to talk to you.” He gestured me into the room.

He whispered. “Good luck.” to me.

I looked back at him, but the doors closed before I could say anything.

I walked over to Draco’s bed, where Pansy was sitting, wiping her eyes.

She sniffed and looked up at me as I walked over, setting the bag of sweets down on the table at the end of the bed.

“How are you, Pansy?” I asked, even though she was obviously upset. She was one of Draco’s closest friends, I didn’t want her to start hating me all over again.

She shrugged, reaching out to hold Draco’s hand. “Better.” She sniffed again, kind of stroking the back of Draco’s hand with her thumb. “He really cares about you, you know. I haven’t seen him this happy in quite a while.” She looked down at him sadly. “He went through a really rough time with his family and everything, I was quite worried about him.” She looked up at me. “Thank you. For helping him. Even though you probably didn’t know that you did.” She smiled at me a little, the action looking weird on her face. “Harry.... I’ve um... Never really apologized for what I did... during the war?”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You know... In the great hall.. after you-know-who told us to bring you to him?” She said, playing with Draco’s fingers and avoiding my eyes.

Suddenly I remembered. She had yelled out for people to grab me and take me into the forbidden forest to Voldemort.

“Oh.. Right.” I said, trying not to sound too upset. I mean, she suggested that I be turned over to Voldemort for Merlin’s sake, I didn’t feel too bad about being angry.

“I didn’t really... I didn’t want you to be taken to him I just-... I just wanted the war to end.” Her face was reddening as she spoke. “I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean- I don’t-” She erupted into tears, pressing her face into the mattress of Draco’s bed.

“Uh..” I said stupidly, taken off guard by her sudden outburst. I walked around the bed toward her slowly, patting her shoulder. “That’s okay, Pansy... No worries.” I mean I willingly turned myself over to him, therefore ending the war, so I couldn’t be that angry.

She suddenly stood up, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing rather hard. I patted her head awkwardly. Never in a million years did I think that I would hug Pansy Parkinson of all people. She was leaning all her weight on me, her sobs nearly knocking me over.

The door to the hospital wing opened, and I looked over desperately wanting help. Blaise and Hermione were at the door.

Pansy, seeming to hear the door open, let me go. “S-sorry Harry.” She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

She looked up at me, her gaze was much softer than normal. She turned and kissed Draco’s forehead, standing and watching him for a moment. She turned back to me, sniffing. She inhaled deeply.

“Sorry about that. I get a little emotional sometimes.” She let out a shaky laugh. “But I really just wanted to thank you because I haven’t seen Draco this happy in a long time.”

She patted my arm, running her hand down the side of it. Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully.

“Ow!” I said, trying to break free. I looked at her face, she looked menacing and angry. I tried to back away but the table was blocking me.

“If you hurt Draco, I will hunt you down and inflict an unbelievable amount of pain on you.”

“Pansy! Wh-What are you talking about! Let me go!” She yanked her hand away as Hermione ran over.

She glared at me for a moment longer and then smiled, turning around. “See you later, Harry!” She called lightly.

My mouth dropped open as I rubbed my wrist. Hermione looked back at her as she walked out the door, and then turned to me, confused.

“I thought she was hurting you?” Hermione said.

“She was!” I replied, checking my wrist for bruising. “Mental!” I said, plopping down in the chair next to Draco’s bed. “She apologized for trying to turn me over to Voldemort, cried in my arms, and then basically said she’d kill me if I hurt Draco! What’s that about!” I said, looking at Hermione who started laughing.

“What!” I said, not finding amusement in this at all.

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip as she tried not to laugh. She looked at me again and burst into laughter. I couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

“Alright, alright, I see your point.” I said, smiling at her.

She flicked her wand, producing another chair to sit down in, grabbing a book on the bedside table that I hadn’t noticed before.

“You don’t mind, do you?” She asked, gesturing to the book.

I shook my head. “Of course, go ahead.” She smiled, opening her book to where the bookmark was sticking out.

As she read, I held Draco’s hand, rubbing my thumb against the back of it. His face seemed less flushed than before, and he wasn’t shaking anymore. I took these as good signs. I leaned my head back against the chair, closing my eyes as I listened to Hermione’s voice.

* * *

“Harry, wake up, Ron is probably waiting on us.”

I lifted my head suddenly, groaning when I felt the crick in my neck caused by leaning back on the chair. Hermione had her hand on my arm, rousing me from my sleep.

I looked over at Draco, pushing his soft hair back and kissing his forehead. I stroked his hair for a second. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Squeezing his hand, I turned to walk back up to the common room with Hermione.

Ron was waiting for us when we got there, handing me my invisibility cloak and wrapping a rather raggedy looking coat over himself.

“It’s Bill’s old coat from when he was in Antarctica looking for Dragons. Thought it might make me look more like I fit in down there.” He shrugged, tugging at the coat.

I nodded, putting my invisibility cloak into my jacket. We walked out of the common room and into the cool September breeze.

* * *

Hogshead was virtually empty. There were a few wizards huddled into the dark corners, and a familiar witch at the bar who looked like she hadn’t moved from that spot in about a decade. I had thrown my invisibility cloak over myself before entering as to not receive unnecessary attention. The time was 7:50, so we had 10 minutes until Rowle showed up.

The plan was to find Rowle and wait until he left. I’d follow him in my invisibility cloak until we found where he was hiding, and then confront him about the kind of magic he was teaching Draco. We walked over to a booth in the corner, I sat down next to Ron to face the rest of the room, and Hermione sat across from us. Ron had ordered butterbeers and they were sipping them silently as we waited for Rowle to appear.

At exactly 8 o’clock a heavily hooded figure bursted through the door. He made a sweep of the place, barely showing his face from underneath the cloak. It was Rowle. When he didn't see Draco, he grunted ‘fire whisky’ to the bar keep, who slammed a cup down on the bar in front of him. Rowle took a long swig, nearly emptying the glass. He looked down at his watch again, taking another swig from his glass.

“Another.” He grunted. The barkeep slammed another glass onto the bar, which Rowle drank just as quickly.

“Doesn’t look like he’ll be able to put up much of a fight.” Ron mumbled, watching as Rowle asked for a third drink.

“Fowl.” Hermione whispered, looking away from him in disgust.

After 2 more firewhiskeys and 30 minutes, Rowle finally gave up on waiting for Draco. He tossed a galleon onto the bar.

“Later, Dumbledore.”

Hermione gasped, turning around. We all leaned over the booth, looking behind the bar to see Aberforth Dumbledore cleaning glasses.

Ron put his hand up to cover his face. “Bloody hell. I didn’t even see him! What do we do!”

Hermione looked down into her glass. “Ron, when you ordered these, he must’ve seen you. Why didn’t he say anything?”

Ron shook his head. “He didn’t turn around when he gave them to me, just flicked his wand and they showed up on the bar.”

Hermione set her cup down and took down her hair. “Ron is there a hood on that thing?”

He nodded, pulling it up. Hermione pushed her hair in front of her face. “Harry, when he turns away, nudge us and we will leave."

I stood and watched Aberforth Dumbledore putter around behind the bar. A wizard asked for some drink I’d never head of and Aberforth disappeared behind a swinging door.

I poked Ron, who stood and practically ran to the door with Hermione’s hand in his. They had just made it out when Aberforth came back. He had a black vial in his hand and I swear he looked right into my eyes. If I didn’t feel the invisibility cloak touching my nose I’d think he could see me. I remembered the time Dumbledore had looked right at us in Hagrid’s hut the day his title as headmaster was temporarily revoked. I hoped that Aberforth was not as skilled of a wizard as his brother, and walked out hastily as the door was closing.

Hermione and Ron were panting outside, even though they hadn’t really run too far.

“That was a close one!” Ron exclaimed, tugging the hood off his head.

Hermione quickly tied her hair back, looking around for Rowle.

“There!” She said, pointing as Rowle’s blonde head disappeared into an alley. “Go, Harry!”

I took off, straight toward the alley. I heard them walking behind me quickly. I turned into the alley just in time to see Rowle climb the stairs into the street. I followed closely behind him as he walked, keeping his head down only to look up briefly and check his location. I glanced behind me to see Ron and Hermione turn in my direction. As I turned to look back at Rowle, I nearly collided with him. He had stopped in the street and was now looking directly at me- through me- at Ron and Hermione. He was about 3 inches away from my face. The muscles in his neck were tensing. His blue eyes were shifting back and forth between Ron and Hermione looking afraid. The side of his pale face was scarred, as if someone had cut it with a knife. His blonde hair and beard had grown out since he had tried to attack us in the cafe on tottenham court road. He looked thinner, and surprisingly older.

He turned around with a grunt, walking faster and making a sharp turn into a dark alley. He turned three more corners, hiding in the doorway of a broken down shop. He stood there unmoving, facing the door. I was standing to the right of the doorway, not wanting to get too close to him. I saw Ron and Hermione walking down the alley toward us, and I knew that this is what he was waiting for. He reached for his wand inside his robes. If we were going to do this, it had to be right now. I yanked off my cloak, causing Ron and Hermione to stop walking.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” I yelled, grabbing his wand from mid air. He turned around, confused.

Upon seeing me right behind him, he jumped backwards, slamming up against the door. “H-Harry Potter!” He exclaimed.

“That’s me.” I said, pointing my wand at him. “Where have you been hiding?”

He pointed a shaky hand down the alley to an old apothecary shop.

“Well, go on then.” I gestured for him to walk in front of me.

He stepped forward shakily, stumbling to the door and putting his key in the lock. He creaked the door open, it was cold and dark inside. It smelled musty, like there hadn’t had clean air in the room for years. Ron and Hermione were now behind me.

“Lumos.” Hermione muttered, as her want lit up. The place was empty. Cobwebs everywhere. Rowle crossed the room, yanking down on a coat hook, revealing an underground tunnel. I looked back at Hermione to see if she thought it was a good idea to go with him. She shrugged, stepping forward as Rowle climbed down into the tunnel.

* * *

“Thorfinn? Is that you dear? I’ve just finished supper, but it might be a bit co-” A middle aged witch that I didn’t recognize appeared in the doorway in front of us. “Oh hello there! Are you a few of Draco’s friends?” She stepped forward, taking my cloak from my hands. “I think there’s enough supper for the rest of you if you wanted to stay! Thorfinn why didn’t you tell me there were people coming over!” She asked, kissing him on the cheek.

Hermione, Ron and I looked at each other in disbelief. I didn’t know whether to attack Rowle or give him his wand back.

“What’s going on here?” I asked Rowle, pointing my wand at him.

“I- erm- I live ‘ere! That's me wife, Rintriata.” Rowle said, ringing his hands and watching his wife disappear through the doorway.

“What do you mean you live here?” Ron said. “Why have you been meeting Malfoy at Hogshead. What are you telling Malfoy to do to his mum?”

Rowle stared at us, shocked. “Whaddya mean ‘bout Malfoy’s mum?” He looked genuinely confused.

Thorfinn’s wife walked in again and looked at us. “Well what are you lot waiting for, I have a table of food in here waiting to be eaten!”

I stared at her, Rowle started walking toward the doorway and I grabbed his arm. Hermione jabbed me in the ribs, I looked back at her and she raised her eyebrows at me, squeezing my arm to make me let go. I released Rowle’s arm, letting him walk into the room.

“What’s going on?” I whispered to Ron and Hermione.

Ron shrugged. “Haven’t the faintest.”

Hermione was looking thoughtfully into the room where Rowle pecked his wife on the cheek. “Maybe... He’s not a bad guy anymore?” She said.

I stared at her open mouthed. “He nearly killed us in that cafe! He set Hagrid’s house on fire! He tortured me, for Merlin’s sake!”

Hermione pressed her lips together, thinking. “Well, we could leave now and not find out, or we could stay for a seemingly harmless dinner and ask about Draco.”

I gaped at her. “You can’t be serious.” She shrugged and walked into the room with Rowle and his wife. I looked at Ron, my mouth hanging open. He shrugged and followed Hermione. “You can’t be serious!” I said again, standing there with my mouth open. I saw them sit down at the table and shake hands with Rintriata.

I shoved my wand into my pocket forcefully, marching into the room. It was a warm room with a fireplace in the corner. The dining table looked like solid oak, and it had enough room for 6 people to sit comfortably. There was a black iron chandelier with candles lit and floating around above it. The walls were a deep red with golden leaves twirling about, glinting against the firelight.

On the dining table there was a large supper consisting of peas, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits and sliced ham. Rintriata was pouring pumpkin juice for all of us, asking about school. She was a pretty woman, beautiful long black hair with grey streaks. Her blue eyes sparkled and nearly disappeared when she laughed or smiled. Her face was slender, but she was quite round. She shuffled around and grabbed my arm, leading me to a chair.

“Now, now dear, have a seat. I don’t want your food getting cold.” She said, studying me as she sat down in the end seat near me. “Well I’ll say... you’re Harry Potter, aren’t ya?” She smiled, patting my arm. “Never thought I’d meet you.” Her eyes studied my face for a moment, then she quickly plopped a spoonful of peas onto my plate. “Hope you’re hungry, dear.” She smiled at me, putting heaps of all the food in front of me.

I looked across the table at Hermione and Ron who were thoroughly enjoying their meal. Had they completely forgotten the reason as to why we were here in the first place? I cleared my throat loudly and Hermione looked at me.

I gave her a look and she straightened up. “So, Mr. Rowle,” As she said this she glanced at me, her cheeks going red. ‘Mr. Rowle?’ What? “you’ve been talking to Draco Malfoy, correct?” Rowle nodded, stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes and swallowing.

“Yeah he’s a good lad. Say, did you send me tha’ letter earlier?” He asked, taking a bite of ham and looking at Hermione.

“Yes, sir.” She said, poking her peas with her fork shamefully.

“Aye tha’s alright,” he said, nudging her. “no harm done!” He smiled at her, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

She looked at me across the table and shook her head slightly, clearly not wanting to ask him anymore. I looked at Ron for help, but he was too busy eating to do much else.

“Sir, excuse my asking, but what did you and Draco talk about, exactly?” I asked, trying not to sound too pushy.

He shrugged, swallowing another mouthful of food. “This n’ tha’.” He said, looking at me innocently. “Why’r ya askin?”

“Well.. Draco’s fallen ill, you see. Apparently it’s because of some magic that he’s been doing recently, and well.. we know that he was talking to you about magic to use on his mum.” I remembered that Draco had told him that McGonagall knew about the letters. “Also, the headmistress of Hogwarts is under the impression that you and Draco are going to attempt to break Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban.” At this he choked on the food he had in his mouth.

“WHA?” He said, eyes tearing up from coughing. He took a long drink of pumpkin juice. “Tha’s ridiculous. I’d never. Lucius Malfoy can rot in Azkaban until he dies fer all I care.” He began to cut off another piece of ham violently. “And this magic for Draco’s mum, its to help her. She’s real sick, needs somethin’ to make her better, but mediwizards and witches don’ know wha’s wrong.” He took a bite of ham, barely chewing it before he swallowed. “I warned Malfoy tha’ it can have some bad side effects if used it too much, but he said that he didn’ care. Jus’ wanted his mum better’s all.”

I looked across at Hermione who looked sad, she was holding her necklace again. Ron had finally stopped eating for long enough to listen to what Rowle had to say.

“Blimey. McGonagall’s got it all wrong.” He looked at me, smirking. “At least we can tell her what’s really going on so she’ll stop pestering you about it all.”

I nodded, turning back to Rowle. “Well can you tell us what sort of magic Draco’s been doing? Is there something we can do to speed up the healing process?”

“He being cared for by that witch in the hospital ward at Hogwarts? Pomey? Pormfey?”

“Pomfrey, and yes.” I corrected.

He shrugged and shook his head. “He’s alrig’ it’ll take some time but there’s nothin’ I can do to help ya. Jus’ needs some restin’ time.” He lifted his fork to take another bite, but then paused, looking at me again. “Ya know, now tha’ I think ‘bout it, you lot should bring Malfoy’s mum in to be looked at by Pomfrey. She’s a bleedin’ good mediwitch.” He ate his bite of food, raising his eyebrows at me expectantly.

I nodded, looking down at my food, knowing Draco’s mum would never do such a thing. Hermione spoke again. “Will Draco be able to use the spell to help his mum? Or will he be too poorly effected if he tries again?” She looked worried, still flipping her necklace over in her fingers.

Rowle shook his head. “I’m ‘fraid if he’s been effected this bad, he prolly won’ be able to use the spell on his mum unless he wants to have permenan' side effects.” He looked up at us, chewing. “It’s not dark magic, this, it just takes a toll on the body, yeah? Difficult magic, tha’s all.” He looked around innocently.

“We understand. Thank you, sir.” Hermione said, squishing a pea between the prongs of her fork.

“If you don’t mind my asking... How did you and Draco start talking again?” I asked. I had thought about this on the walk here. If Draco’s dad was in Azkaban and Rowle had been in hiding, how did Draco find him? And for what reason?

“Well.” He swallowed his food, putting down his fork and knife, ruffling his brow. “Musta been in ‘bout July, righ’ when we moved here. I hear somebody knockin’ on the door upstairs. I’m thinkin’ they’ll just go away after nobody shows up, but they kep’ knockin for ‘bout 5 straight minutes. I wen’ up there and peeked out the crack in the door, seein’ Malfoy standin’ on the stoop. He musta seen my lamplight ‘cause he said my name and asked me to let em’ in. O’ course I didn’, but he stood there and waited. ‘Bout an hour later I came back up and he was sittin’ down on the step.” He gestured as if he were looking at Draco sitting down. “I decided that if he wanted to do anythin’ bad he woulda done it already, so I let him in. He came here to make amends and apologize for torturing me ‘n everything, even though I knew it was Voldemort that forced him to do it. Rintriata invited him fer dinner and he stayed ‘ere a few days.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Now, I didn’ hear ‘bout his mum until end o’ August. Saw him walkin’ ‘round Mulpepper’s apothecary in Knockturn Alley. Dangerous place, tha’.” He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of a bad memory.

“So he wasn’t looking for things in Borgin and Burke? All he wanted was something to help his mum?” Hermione asked, sounding tearful.

Rowle nodded. “Yeah, he’s really turned ‘imself around, hadn’t he. I think that’s also ‘cause of you, Harry.” He looked at me. “You’ve really influenced ‘em.” I blushed, the thought of Draco Malfoy talking about his relationship with me to Thorfinn Rowle seemed ridiculous.

Their clock chimed 10, and Ron and Hermione looked at me. “Harry, we need to get back up to the castle and tell Professor McGonagall about this. She needs to know that Draco isn’t doing anything bad.” Hermione said.

“What are we supposed to tell her? That we just had dinner with Thorfinn Rowle and his wife, and they said that Draco is a perfectly good boy now? No offense, sir, ma’am, this is delicious.” I said, hastily adding that last part because I realized I was still in the room with them.

Hermione chewed the inside of her lip, thinking.

Ron cleared his throat and spoke. “Sir.... do you think that.... you could come to Hogwarts with us?”

Rowle burst into laughter, holding his stomach. Ron’s ears went pink. Rowle nearly tipped back in his chair from laughing.

Finally after a good minute of laughter, Rowle wiped his eyes and sniffed. “Ahh... No. I can’ do that fer ya. You forget tha’ I’m in hidin’. I don’ know if I’ll be sent away if I’m found, but I’m not willin’ to take tha’ chance.”

Ron nodded, looking down at his plate.

“We will think of something on the way back up to the castle. I’m sorry we have to leave so soon, dinner was lovely.” Hermione said, standing up and grabbing her jacket off the coat hook. I stood and grabbed my cloak, handing Ron his jacket.

Rintriata stood up. “Aw, dears, do stay warm, now! Come back with Draco sometime, we’d love to see you!” She shouted as we walked back up the corridor into the cold, musty shop.

Rowle opened the door for us.

“Sorry ‘bout the whole.. attacking ya ‘n everything... Hope Malfoy gets ter feelin’ better soon. Tell em’ to send me a letter when he’s up to it.” He smiled, nodding curtly at us and closing the door.

“Bloody hell, that was unexpected.” Ron said, laughing breathily as he looked at us.

Hermione grabbed her necklace, twisting it around.

I tossed on my cloak. “So now we know what’s really going on. One thing I still don’t understand is how Draco practiced those spells on first years if they’re for illnesses?” I questioned.

Ron shrugged. “Maybe he made em’ sick first. Ya know, puking pasties or a jinx. I’m sure there’s something.”

I nodded, and Hermione said. “We should get up to the castle, it’s getting late.”

I put on my invisibility cloak as we walked down the alley back up town. Hermione leaned against Ron who automatically wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. We walked the rest of the way up to the castle in silence.

* * *

I laid down on Draco’s side of the bed, pressing my face into his pillow. His fresh, sweet scent washed over me, immediately calming me down. I thought about dinner with Rowle and how different everything was from what we had thought. I knew that Draco couldn’t have been doing anything bad.

I wondered what Draco had talked to Rowle about. He had only mentioned me in the letters to say that I was coming with him to see his dad. I remembered that we were supposed to see Draco’s mum this weekend. What kind of illness could she possibly have that magic can’t fix? I thought magic could fix practically everything besides death. But she’s not.. dying? Is she?

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. Why hadn’t Draco told me? I could have helped him. I exhaled into his pillow, wishing he was here. I decided that I’d go see him before Herbology tomorrow morning. Burying my face in his pillow, I closed my eyes, relieved that I finally knew what was happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to come back on Wednesday to find out what happens next. Feel free to leave me a comment below! :)


	8. The Icing Cat on the Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up and is under the watchful eye of McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you have been enjoying my fic so far, and I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to leave me a comment below! Thank you!

This week dragged on slower than ever. Draco only opened his eyes once when I was there, and he closed them back again before I could even say anything. Madam Pomfrey predicted that he should be back to his normal self by the 2nd of October, which was two days away from now.

I trudged to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ron, wishing the day would speed up so I could go see Draco. As soon as I walked into the classroom I froze. I was enveloped in Draco’s sweet cologne, it smelled fresh like crisp apples and melon. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I felt like I was drinking a cold glass of pumpkin juice after an exceptionally long Quidditch match. God, I could stand there forever.

I opened my eyes as I exhaled, looking at Ron, who was observing the room, confused.

“Is Hermione in here?” He was looking around for her as I was looking around for Draco.

“I don’t see her, but it smells exactly like Draco’s cologne.” I closed my eyes and inhaled again. Damn he smelt good.

I opened my eyes again, Ron was smiling at me with his eyebrows raised.

“What?” I asked.

“You’re smelling Draco and I’m smelling Hermione’s shampoo, but neither of them are in here. What do you think?” He said, pointing to Snape’s desk.

I immediately turned scarlet. On his desk was a familiar silvery potion; Amortentia. I cleared my throat, ignoring Ron’s gaze and sitting down in our desk. He sat next to me, still stupidly smiling at me with his head rested on his fist, causing me to blush even more.

“Shut up, Ron.” I pushed his arm over and his head nearly dropped on the desk, causing him to laugh. I laughed along with him, trying to pay attention to Snape’s drawling voice, but I couldn’t concentrate due to the smell of the Amortentia.

For once, it was difficult for me to leave that class. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to see Draco until later that night due to the essay due tomorrow for Snape and a foot of parchment for Professor Sprout about how to take care of your teenage Mandrake. I inhaled deeply right before I stepped out of Snape’s classroom, holding my breath as long as possible, not wanting to let him go.

Ron and I walked up to the common room after lunch. Hermione had left the great hall saying she needed to pick up a special tea from Hogsmeade for her parent’s anniversary.

After the second war Hermione had gone back to her home, scaring Mr. and Mrs. Granger by telling her that she was their daughter. Apparently they had locked her out and wouldn’t answer the door for days. It was rough on Hermione, but they eventually let her explain. They mentioned that they had gotten letters inquiring about her going to school, but they just thought it was a wrong address. Since Hermione only used a weak memory modification charm, they were able to regain their memory of her after a few days of talking.

Ron and I finished our homework at around 9. He rolled over on the couch, saying he was going to wait up for Hermione, who had not yet returned. I nodded and headed for the hospital wing, which is basically where I spent all my free time now.

* * *

To my surprise, Ginny Weasley was walking out as I approached the door. When she saw me she immediately blushed.

“Oh hey Harry. How are you?” She asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

“I’m good, thanks. What are you doing here?” I inquired, trying not to sound rude.

She shrugged. “Well a few days before he was put here, he apologized to me for being a little git when I explained what happened between you and me,” as she said this her blush deepened, “and, well I didn’t exactly accept his apology.” She looked down at her hands. “In fact, I sort of tried to jinx him. Sorry, Harry.” She glanced up at me quickly.

I laughed, she hadn’t changed a bit. “That’s okay, Gin.” I said, shaking my head.

She seemed to relax a little. “I just wanted to drop by and apologize, even though he didn’t wake up.”

“Well, thanks for coming by. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. He should be all better soon, I hope. Try not to jinx him for the first couple of days, would you?” I asked, smiling.

She shook her head. “No promises.” She smiled widely, kissing my cheek. “I’ll see you later, Harry.”

She walked away leaving the faint scent of flowers in her trail. I watched her descend the staircase, glad that we were proper friends again. I knew that all of us were planning on going to the burrow for Mrs. Weasley’s birthday, and I hoped it wouldn’t be too awkward. I wanted to invite Draco, but with all the turmoil that Mr. Weasley and his father had, it might not be the best idea.

I walked into the hospital wing, which was empty except for Draco. I sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his soft hand in mine. It was back to its usual cool temperature, and it felt nice on my skin. I had rough, callused hands from all the chores I grew up doing. Playing Quidditch non-stop also contributed to this. I flipped Draco’s hand over in mine, studying it. Not a single scar or discoloration. I smirked, of course not. I shook my head, looking up at his pale, angular face. The moonlight was pouring in through the window above his bed, his hair was now slightly more wavy than usual. Its regular sleekness was absent, causing a long curl to rest on his forehead. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, brushing my thumb up against his cheek, which was now sprinkled by short blonde hairs. I rubbed my face, remembering that I shaved this morning. For once my face was smoother than his.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, closing my eyes as I inhaled. I pushed my fingers through his hair again, resting my forehead on his.

“I love you.” I said. “Damn it, I do.”

Suddenly a cool hand wrapped around the back of my neck. My eyes shot open and I leaned back slightly. I saw Draco’s grey eyes looking back at me sleepily.

“Harry.” He said, smiling faintly.

Before I could even think about replying, his eyes closed again, and his hand dropped down on the bed next to him.

My stomach was in knots. Had he heard what I had said to him? Would he remember?

I smoothed back his hair once more before I got up, looking at him under the moonlight for a long time before I closed the door.

* * *

Ron and I played a game of find the snitch after Lunch the next day. It felt so nice to have the wind whipping my hair around and filling my lungs. There’s something about being on a broom that seems to make all my problems melt away. All I could think about is where that small golden ball is and how to catch it. We played until the sun was going down, arguing over who caught it the most on the way up to the Common room.

Upon entering the room, Ron and I stopped in our tracks. The color of the walls were switching quickly between red and green, forming a violent Christmas theme. Ron and I walked over to Hermione, trying not to look at the walls. She was surrounded in a fort of pillows, leaving the only open part above and behind her.

Ron sat down and took out the pillow in front of her, causing the other two to flop down onto her arms. “What’s all this rubbish about?” He asked her.

“I don’t know. Neville’s gone and told McGonagall about it, she'll come and fix it soon I expect. As for now, I must finish reading this book, It’s wonderful!” She pulled up her fort again, only to knock it down a moment later. “Harry, have you been to see Draco yet, he should be waking up any day now, yeah?”

I nodded, “I think I’m going to go see him tomorrow, I’m exhausted from all this Quidditch.”

“Which I won, by the way.” Ron said smugly. I picked up one of Hermione’s fort pillows and whacked him in the face with it, smiling.

He laughed and picked up another one to hit me back with, but the common room door burst open.

“Potter, Mr. Malfoy is awake.” McGonagall said to me as she flicked her wand to make the walls stop flashing.

I stood up so quickly that I had to sit down a second later. “Wh-what? Awake? Now? When did he wake up?” I asked, trying to make my head stop spinning.

McGonagall nodded, “Yes, awake, now. I’d assume you want to see him?” She asked, obviously confused as to why I was still sitting.

I stood up, wobbling, and walked out the door with her, she had a surprisingly quick pace for someone as aged as she was. We made it to the hospital wing faster than ever, I could swear we apparated.

I flung the doors open to see Draco in the action of standing up, firmly grasping Madam Pomfrey’s hand to gain leverage. My face grew hot, and I could feel a lump form in my throat again. As Draco straightened into standing form, he turned around to face the door, his blonde hair wavy and slightly disheveled. His grey eyes wrinkled up as he smiled at me, letting go of Madam Pomfrey’s hand and outstretching his arms to me, taking a step forward. I nearly ran to him, enveloping him into my arms and burying my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his fresh smell. In that moment nothing else mattered.

“Afternoon, Potter. Having a good day?” He said, his voice low and rough.

All I could do was nod, the lump in my throat swallowing my words. I hugged him for what seemed like hours. He gave my shoulders a small squeeze, kissing my forehead as he let me go. He sat down on the bed, holding my right hand. I pushed some of his wavy hair out of his face.

“How are you feeling?” I asked, trying to make my voice steady. I searched his face for any kind of pain, but his eyes just crinkled even more as he smiled up at me.

“I’m splendid.” He said, reaching a cool hand around the back of my neck. He kissed me softly. A long kiss at first and then a small peck as he pulled away. I nearly leaned in for another kiss but McGonagall cleared her throat. I jumped and leaned back quickly, I had forgotten that her and Madam Pomfrey were even in the room. I blushed and cleared my throat. Awkward.

“I’m glad to see that you are well, Mr. Malfoy, you gave us quite a fright.” She smiled, looking over her glasses at him.

“Thank you, professor.” He said, his hand stiffening a little in mine. I remembered that the last time they spoke was when McGonagall asked if he was using Dark Magic. My stomach dropped as I realized she still didn’t know the true reason behind him writing to Rowle, or what he was doing with the spells he learned from him. I didn’t want Draco to spend his first day awake being questioned by McGonagall.

“Professor McGonagall, could I talk to you outside for a second?” I asked, trying to sound casual.

“Of course, Potter.” She turned and walked to the door.

“Be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” I smiled at Draco as he rolled his eyes, kissing his forehead and closing the doors behind me as I went out to talk to McGonagall.

* * *

“Professor.. I um..” I looked up at her stern face, not knowing what to say. “I.. found Thorfinn Rowle.” She didn’t reply, but she raised her eyebrows. “I found him and spoke to him a few days ago and he said that Draco needed those spells to help his mum and he wasn’t doing anything bad and Rowle is a really good guy now he has a pretty wife and he’s not a death eater anymore and he’s not trying to breakLuciusMalfoyoutofprision.” I took a deep breath, as she raised her hand, closing her eyes.

“I know, Potter.” She said.

“W-what? You know?” I asked, astonished.

“Well, I knew that you had gone to see him, not that you found him, or that you inquired about Mr. Malfoy.” She said, folding her hands in front of her and looking down her nose at me.

“Right.. Well.. Draco isn’t doing anything wrong, he was just using spells that were too advanced and it drained him, that’s all. Professor, Rowle’s not a bad guy anymore, he was just trying to help.” I said, desperately.

“Help with what, exactly?” Asked McGonagall, showing no emotion on her face.

“Um..” I said, not knowing if I should tell her about Draco’s mum, but what choice did I have? “Draco’s mum is ill, and he was trying to find a spell to help her. That’s why Rowle contacted him.”

“And why does Mr. Rowle care about the health of Mrs. Malfoy?”

“I’m not sure.” I said, honestly. “Because he cares about Draco?” I added questioningly. I assume he does, as Draco seemed to frequent their house.

“I see. And what sort of magic was Mr. Rowle showing Mr. Malfoy?”

I shook my head, honestly not knowing. “I don’t know, he didn’t give details, but he said it wasn’t anything dark. Just powerful.”

“How do you know he was not lying?” She asked, eyebrows inching higher up her forehead.

“Um.. well..” I said stupidly. I guess he could have been lying, after all. I haven’t known many death eaters to completely change their way.

“I will ask Mr. Malfoy about his recent adventures at a later date. As for now, I’d assume he wants to go back to his dormitory. I will alert Professors Snape and Sprout of Mr. Malfoy’s recent awakening. I trust that you will assist him on completing his missing work?” She smiled down at me as if she had just made a joke.

“Of course, Professor.” I replied, laughing a little at the joke I apparently did not catch.

She nodded and pushed the door open again, Draco was staring at the door and his eyes crinkled into a smile as soon as he saw me. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of his smile. He had changed into the clothes that Ron had brought him a while ago. He tightened his tie to the base of his neck as I walked over to him.

Madam Pomfrey was reading something off of her wand again, tutting. “Well, Malfoy, it looks like you’re ready to go. Or did you want to stay in here another night?” she said, looking at him and tucking her wand away.

“I’m ready to go.” Draco said to her, then looked at me and squeezed my hand gently.

He stood up, flicking his wand so that the bed to make itself. Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly and glanced at McGonagall who looked back at her smirking. Draco flicked his wand again, causing all of his treats to form a neat pile on the table at the end of the bed, Hermione’s book underneath everything. I let his hand go, picking everything up. He reached over and touched Madam Pomfrey's arm gently, “Thank you for everything, Madam Pomfrey.” Madam Pomfrey’s hand leapt to her heart as if he had just offered to marry her. I assumed that he had never thanked her for her help before. He nodded curtly to McGonagall. “Professor McGonagall.” Then he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

As I was leaving, McGonagall spoke. “I see what you mean, Mr. Potter. He is quite different.”

I smiled at her as I closed the door, watching as they looked at each other to talk. I turned around to see Draco leaning against the staircase railing with his hands tucked lazily into his pockets. His wavy hair curling around his ears and onto his forehead. I walked over to him, propping his stuff onto my hip and taking his hand in mine.

We had to pause on the stairs multiple times on the way to the common room, stopping and sitting in the windows of the staircase. When Draco took a breath it sounded like his lungs were full of water.

“Do you need to go back to Madam Pomfrey?” I asked, as Draco sat down again, clutching his chest.

He shook his head, causing a blonde curl to hang in front of his face. “I’m fine, Potter. Just give me a second.”

I sat down next to him, listening as his breathing regulated.

He took a few deep breaths, putting his hand on my knee. “Alright. Help me up, would you.”

I stood up and he reached his hand out to grab mine, pulling himself up. He clutched the rail for a moment, seemingly dizzy.

He took another deep breath, looking up at the rest of the stairs. “Alright.” He stood there for a moment, looking at the stairs. I put my hand on top of his on the rail and he looked down at me. He flipped his cool hand over, holding mine. I smiled and squeezed his hand. He seemed to relax a little, turning back to the stairs and beginning to climb. I took every step with him. He didn’t stop again.

When we got into the common room he collapsed on one of the poufs, letting his head fall backward. I pulled a pouf up next to him, watching his chest rise and fall.

“Draco!” Pansy squealed, running over, getting down on her knees, and throwing her arms around his neck. He looked like he might pass out.

“Hey Pans.” He laughed, and then started coughing.

She recoiled guiltily. “Sorry.” She said, blushing.

He gave her a little smile. “No worries. How’ve you been?”

She shrugged. “Better now, I suppose.” She kissed his cheek as she got up, “It’s good to have you back.”

“Good to be back, Pans.” He smiled at her and she turned around, returning to Blaise’s side. He looked around the room. “You haven’t seen Granger today, have you? I never got the chance to ask how she liked her present.”

I informed him that I had seen her earlier, and we asked Millicent if she was in their room but Millicent said that she had left shortly after I had. I frowned, where could she have gone?

I found Ron laying in his usual place by the fire.

“Hey, where did Hermione go?” I asked Ron.

He shrugged, “Dunno, just said she needed to go do something. Why?”

“Never mind. I’ll see her tomorrow.” I said, turning around to see Draco standing up.

“I’m going to head to bed. You coming up?” He asked, rolling up his sleeves mindlessly.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted.” I headed for the steps. After I had walked up a few stairs and didn’t hear Draco behind me, I turned around just in time to see Draco put his hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the clothes, Weasley.” Draco said, giving him an awkward smile.

Ron swallowed, “Erm yeah, n-no problem Malfoy.” He smirked strangely.

Draco patted his arm and walked toward the stairs, stopping at the bottom of them and sighing. He looked up and saw me standing, I outstretched my hand and wiggled my fingers a little, gesturing for him to come and hold it.

He gave me a resigned smile, grabbing the handrail and pulling himself up the stairs toward my hand, grasping it firmly as we continued to our room.

* * *

As soon as we walked in Draco flopped facedown across the bed, his long arms outstretched.

“Ahhh.” he said as he exhaled.

I walked around to my side of the bed, watching the moonlight illuminate his handsome features. His hair so disheveled that it looked almost like my own. I changed into my pajamas and then laid down on my side of the bed. He turned his head and looked up at me, sitting up on his elbows to scoot toward me. He turned over onto his back, putting his head in my lap and taking a deep breath. I played with his wavy hair, running my fingers along his smooth forehead, down to his rough cheeks. His stubbly blonde beard made his cheekbones even more angular.

I pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, glad to have him in my arms once more. His eyes crinkled into a smile before he opened them to look at me.

“Hey.” He said, on the verge of laughter.

“Hey.” I said, and both of us laughed. I’m not sure what was so funny, maybe the fact that everything was back to normal so suddenly, or just because we needed something to laugh about, but it felt nice.

He closed his eyes again, smile still lingering on his face. I watched it fade as he fell asleep, stroking his hair all the while, not wanting to look away.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was instantly still, realizing the position we were in.

I was laying on my back, my left arm wrapped around Draco’s torso and my right hand tucked into his hair. He was laying with the entire top half of his body on top of me, his legs sprawled out on the right side of his bed and his left arm hanging off of my side. The left side of his chest pressed against mine and his face was buried in the crook of my neck. His cool right hand was tucked underneath my neck, clashing with his warm breath. I didn’t dare move, and I nearly stopped breathing, not wanting to wake him. I looked out the window, watching the clouds roll by, the sun casting bright rays at the bottom of our bed, creeping their way slowly towards Draco.

As soon as the sun rays touched his leg, he inhaled deeply, as if it had disturbed his slumber. He snuggled his face deeper in to the crook of my neck, his scratchy face rubbing against my collar bone. I held my breath, hoping that he’d fall back asleep if I stayed still long enough.

To my annoyance, I felt his eyelashes flutter open against my neck. I stroked his hair gently, pulling him closer to me with the arm I had wrapped around his torso. He pushed the hand that was around the back of my neck up into my hair as he tilted his head back to look up at me. He kissed my jaw, right underneath my ear.

“Good morning.” He said, his voice low and gravely as ever.

“Good morning.” I replied, smiling at the sound of his voice. It was so much nicer to wake up to him rather than an empty room. I made a mental note to thank Madam Pomfrey for taking care of him.

Draco propped himself up on the arm that was previously hanging off the bed, causing my hand to slide out of his hair and onto my own chest.

“Sleep well?” He asked, pushing my hair off of my forehead like I so frequently do to him. His grey eyes studied my face, as if checking for wounds.

I smiled, “Yes, very well. What about yourself?”

He frowned a little. “Well it seems that I had a very comfortable pillow, so yes. I slept quite well.” His eyes crinkled a little as he gave me a small smile, kissing my forehead.

He glanced over at the bureau, looking at my watch.

“Oh bloody hell we’re going to be late.” He said, pushing himself off of my side of the bed and flicking his wand to fetch the clothes he needed.

He tossed off his clothes from yesterday, swishing his wand to make his new clothes button, tie, and straighten. He looked at me as he fixed his tie. “Skipping class today, Potter?” He said, smirking.

I realized that I hadn’t moved as I watched him get ready. I blushed slightly. “No, just er.. stretching.”

“Mhmm” he said as he flicked his wand, causing a red sweater and some jeans of mine to fly out of my trunk and land on the bed next to me. With a snap of his fingers he unbuttoned all the buttons on my pajama shirt, and it started trying to pull itself off of me.

I lifted my arms and it slid off, folding itself next to my feet. “How do you do that?” I asked, looking back at him as I pulled on my sweater.

“It’s a secret.” He said, winking at me as he snapped again, tying his fancy black shoes.

I rolled my eyes at how unfailingly posh he was as I pulled on my sneakers, grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

Draco rubbed his face. “I need to shave, I’ll meet you at Snape’s class.” He said as he kissed me and walked out toward the lavatory.

* * *

 I made it to Snape’s class with 5 minutes to spare, taken aback by the strong smell of Draco’s cologne as I walked in. I had forgotten that we were working on spell defenses for different potions. I sat down next to Ron who looked at me with a grin.

“Didn’t see you at breakfast this morning.” He said, smile growing wider.

“Uh.. yeah. We woke up late.” I replied, confused as to why he was smiling.

“Late night, huh?” He said, nudging my arm. I blushed furiously. Did Ron actually just say that? I didn’t know whether to laugh or be horrified.

As I opened my mouth to reply, Draco walked in, pausing in the doorway looking confused. He walked over to our table, and a fresh waft of his scent washed over me. God, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stay calm when I’m around him.

“Did you shave?” He asked, looking confused.

I shook my head. “I did about a week ago. I would have just gone to the washroom with you if I had shaved today.”

He nodded as if I had confirmed what he was thinking. “That’s what I thought, but I could smell your aftershave from down the hall. It’s simply overpowering.” He said, shifting his bag on his shoulder. “Did you put some on before you left?”

I shook my head again, ignoring Ron who prodded my side as he realized what Draco was actually smelling. I attempted to dampen the blush that was spreading across my face.

Draco shrugged and kissed the top of my head, walking across the class to sit next to Pansy.

Ron nudged my arm again, quite forcefully. “Shut up, Ron.” I said, my face growing more and more red. I couldn’t help but smile. Ron laughed and shook his head.

A second after Draco sat down, Snape appeared in his portrait. “Good afternoon, class. Good to have you back, Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Parkinson, would you please tell Mr. Malfoy what we have been discussing in class recently?” Pansy nodded, turning to Draco and whispering inaudibly as Snape began to talk about the next potion we would be studying.

I turned my head slightly, watching as Pansy described to Draco what defensive spells we had learned for a few potions so far.

Suddenly Draco sat up a little straighter. “Wait what was that last one?” He asked, his eyes traveling toward Snape’s desk.

“Amortentia.” She repeated, looking annoyed that he had interrupted her. I could practically hear his brain putting pieces of the puzzle together. _Click_.

His ears turned a violent shade of red, his cheeks flooded with color. He glanced over at me, his grey eyes full of realization. I looked away quickly, trying not to smile. Ron was holding back laughter next to me, obviously having seen Draco’s reaction.

I heard Draco clear his throat, “Alright. Please continue.” he said to Pansy who began another continuous stream of information.

I didn’t hear another word that was spoken for the rest of the class.

* * *

Ron, Draco and I were waiting at the entrance of the castle for Hermione, who asked us to wait for her. Draco couldn’t quite meet my eyes.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Ron looked up at the giant clock.

“Bloody hell, where is she? I’m about to head over to Professor Flitwick’s class to try and find her, you guys go ahead-” He began, but Hermione ran up to us panting.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ve just come from Hogsmeade. I lost track of time. Draco! It’s good to see you.” She gave him a quick hug around his midsection. He looked as shocked by this as Ron and I did, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“What were you doing in Hogsmeade anyways?” Ron asked, “Didn’t you have Advanced Charms?”

She shook her head, “I had to go into town remember? Professor Flitwick allowed me to miss a class because I’ve already turned in my essay on noise changing charms.” She looked up at the clock. “We should get to Herbology, we have to replant our Mandrake today, Ron.” She grabbed his hand and began walking as Ron groaned.

“I forgot we had to do that today.” he said, looking disgruntled. “I hate those bloody things. Ours always bites my fingers.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “That’s because you don’t hold him the correct way, Ronald. You’re supposed to grab him at the base of the leaves, not around his head. I tried to teach you, but you wouldn’t listen.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m still convinced that it just doesn’t like me. Our own child. Hates me, I tell you.” He put his hand over his heart, looking mockingly offended.

Hermione sighed, fighting back a smile. “Alright, Ronald.” She shook her head and looked down as we began descending the hill to the Herbology greenhouses.

“Oh! Harry, Draco, did the two of you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with us? I know we had planned to earlier, but since you were in the hospital..” She asked, looking over at us hopefully.

“Umm..” I said looking up at him, his brow was furrowed slightly.

“I really would like too, but I need to go see my mother. If we could go on Sunday then I’d be able to.” He replied, looking across at Hermione.

She shrugged. “I’m okay with that. What about you two?” She asked, addressing Ron and me.

Ron and I looked at each other and shrugged saying. “Sure.” At the same time. Draco and Hermione looked over at one another with an expression that I didn’t understand. She laughed and rolled her eyes as Draco smiled. He took my hand in his, squeezing it gently and swinging our arms as we walked.

* * *

Our Mandrake was almost an adult, and it had to be moved into an incredibly large pot that I could practically fit myself into. Adult Mandrakes tend to move into other Mandrakes’ pots, and we needed to let them have enough space to do so.

As we walked back up to the castle for lunch I wiped a fake tear from under my eyes, sniffing dramatically.

“Our little Drarry is all grown up.” I said, batting my eyelashes and clutching my heart.

Draco laughed and pushed me a little, shaking his head. I smiled, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head as we walked.

“So, Potter. I’m going to visit my mother tomorrow morning, would you still like to come?” He asked, tucking his free hand lazily into his pocket.

I had almost forgotten about his mother and Rowle. “Of course, I’d love too. Are you sure she’d be okay with me coming?” I asked, looking up at him. He pursed his lips slightly, thinking about it.

“Well.. I’m not sure, but I would like you to come so if there is a problem, it will be handled.” He tilted his head slightly as he answered. I was imagining Narcissa Malfoy pointing her wand at me and telling me to get out. It was not a pretty image.

I nodded, not saying anything.

“I’ll send her an owl after.. lunch.” He said, slowing his pace. I took my eyes off of his face to see Professor Sinistra gliding towards us. Draco’s arm tensed on my shoulders as we came to a stop.

“Potter, there you are. Please, come with me.” Draco slid his arm off my shoulders as I began walking toward her. “Malfoy, you should come as well.” I stopped, looking up the hill at her. I spun around and looked at him, confused. He shrugged and climbed the hill after us.

* * *

She walked us up the long corridor to McGonagall’s office, Draco was walking silently next to me, holding my hand.

I wondered if McGonagall had sent me a letter this morning, as I wouldn't have received it since we missed breakfast. I was curious as to why she would send Professor Sinistra of all people to come get us.

“Albus.” Professor Sinistra said as we approached the gargoyle that guarded McGonagall’s office. Suddenly, I was afraid. What if McGonagall told Draco that I had sought out Rowle? What would Draco say? I looked up at his angular face, grey eyes watching the staircase as Sinistra stepped onto it. He let my hand go, stepping up behind her. My heart was racing as we approached McGonagall’s door. Why hadn’t I just told Draco about what McGonagall had asked me to do? Why did I hide anything from him? I wanted to tell him everything, but Professor Sinistra opened the door. The three of us walked in. It was darker than usual. No candles were lit and the curtains had been drawn.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and a booming noise surrounded us. Draco wrapped me in his arms, squeezing me tight as if trying to shield me. After a few seconds of silence, I realized that I was okay, and I opened my eyes to see every Hogwarts professor surrounding us. The lights had been turned on and everyone was staring as Draco held me. I blushed bright red. “Draco..” I said, because he hadn’t moved from his protective position.

He loosened his grip on me, turning around and jumping back slightly when he saw the crowd.

“What the..” He said, looking at Professor Sinistra.

“Lads, I told you that I was going out to get these two. Minerva wont be here for at least another 10 minutes.” She put her hands on her hips, looking around and shaking her head, facing us. “We are having a small gathering for Headmistress McGonagall’s 64th birthday. I thought she’d want you three here. Oh, and you too, Malfoy.”

“Three?” I asked, questioningly. There were clearly over 15 people in this room.

As I said this, Ron and Hermione stepped out from behind Hagrid, walking toward us. Ron was giving me the same look as he did when he mentioned that I missed breakfast.

“Shut up.” I said, blushing as Ron walked over. Hermione smiled at both of us as she approached.

Hagrid walked over, making the room shake with his heavy footsteps.

“ 'Arry!” he said, patting my shoulder, causing me to bump into Draco. “Er... Malfoy. How yer doin’?” He asked, probably wondering why he was here. I had forgotten that Hagrid didn’t know about us being together.

I glanced at Ron who seemed to be thinking what I was. He nodded and I cleared my throat. “I’m great Hagrid, thanks.” I reached out and held Draco’s hand. His ears went pink and he looked down at me. I gave him a little smile and he squeezed my hand.

“Er..” Hagrid began. Ron elbowed him in the ribs rather hard, which I’m sure Hagrid barely felt. He looked at Ron who shook his head, but Hagrid, being Hagrid, said quite loudly. “Why’re the two of ya holdin’ hands?” Most of the people in the room turned and looked at us. Draco’s ears deepened in color, but he didn’t remove his hand from mine.

“Because, Hagrid, we’re together now.” I said, trying to stay calm.

Hagrid laughed loudly. “Oh you are, are yeh?” He leaned his head back, laughing even louder. I knew he didn’t mean any harm by it, he just didn’t realize I was serious. I kept my hand in Draco’s, waiting for Hagrid to look back down at me. Hermione was now covering her face with her hands, shaking her head.

Hagrid finally stopped laughing, looking down at us. His smile faded when he realized we were still holding hands and not laughing.

“Oh.. yer not serious are yah?” He asked, his big bushy brow furrowing up.

I stood up a little straighter. “Yes, I’m serious.” I could see Draco’s blush spreading out of the corner of my eye.

“Oh.” Hagrid said, clearing his throat loudly. The entire room was staring at us. “Well! That’s nice!” he said, patting me again, softer this time. “Sorry ‘bout that. Thought you were kiddin’!”

I nodded, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, turing to Ron and raising his eyebrows, heaving a great sigh and walking back to the teachers.

I turned to Draco, who was still quite pink. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, turning to me when he realized I was watching him.

“Yer not serious are yah?” I said, mocking Hagrid. Draco laughed and shook his head. Hermione was more embarrassed than any of us.

She shook her head, “He never does change, does he?”

“Nope.” I replied, looking over at Hagrid and smiling. As I said so many years ago, “It wouldn’t be Hogwarts without him.”

As soon as I said this everyone halted all conversation, hearing the staircase move. I blinked and everyone was gone, leaving Draco and I alone in her dark office. We looked at each other, but before we could take even two steps, the door opened.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what are you two doing in here?” She said as she hastily walked toward us.

I opened my mouth to try and give an answer, but then there was the same booming noise that we heard before. I realized it was everyone saying “Surprise!” and setting off sparks from their wands. The light turned on and the group rushed forward.

McGonagall had stopped mid step, looking around at all the people, shocked.

“Oh, dear.” She said, glancing over all the faces. “Oh, dear.” She said, again, her eyes landing on me and Draco. Hagrid came stomping over, hugging her tightly. “OH, DeaR!” She said as Hagrid hugged her tightly. When he put her down she looked roughly handled. Her glasses were crooked and her hair was slightly messed up..

She straightened her robes and adjusted her glasses, unsteadily walking over to her desk. I looked over to see a whole table of drinks and desserts, along with a large cake in the middle saying “Happy Birthday, Minerva!” with an icing cat walking around the edges.

She looked around, “Who’s behind all this?” She asked, searching everyone’s faces. “Poppy, you didn’t.” Madam Pomfrey stepped forward, smiling, hugging McGonagall and patting her back.

“Happy Birthday, Dear.” Pomfrey said, pulling back and leading her to the cake. McGonagall’s eyes were misty as she looked down at it and then up around at all of us. I smiled at her at she looked at us, and she nodded her head slightly, at me, and then at Draco. We smiled back, going over to join Hermione and Ron who were now talking to Madam Pomfrey about McGonagall when she was our age. As McGonagall brought her a piece of cake, she overheard the story Pomfrey was telling.

“Now, now, Poppy, that’s not how it went at all.” She turned to us, a gleam in her eye that I had never seen. She began telling us about how she charmed a fellow Gryffindor’s tie to change green when he wasn’t looking at it. Her and Madam Pomfrey laughed together, just like schoolgirls. Hermione, Ron and I laughed at how simply awkward it was. I looked at Draco who was observing everyone in the room with a pleasant smile on his face. His eyes crinkled up as he looked at me.

“I’ve never been to a gathering like this.” He said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

I smiled up at him, squeezing his hand slightly. “Well, if I ever go to something like this again, you’re who I’m taking with me, so get used to it.”

He smirked at me over his glass, his grey eyes searching my face. He leaned over and kissed the side of my forehead. “Will do, Potter.” He said quietly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in the comments below :) Come back on Sunday to see what happens next! Thank you!


	9. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco visit Malfoy Manor and secrets become unveiled.

“Potter, wake up.” My eyes flew open when I felt someone touch my face. I jerked backwards, nearly falling off the bed. I looked over to see Draco’s hand outstretched where my head had been.

I groaned, letting my head drop back on the pillow. It was 6 a.m., the time Draco wanted to leave to go see his mum. He put his head down on my pillow right in front of me, our noses were practically touching. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I couldn’t help but smile back at him. I groaned again, burying my face in my pillow.

He kissed the side of my neck, smoothing out my hair.

“Get up, we’re going to be late. I told her we’d be there at 7.” He said, rubbing my back.

I sighed into my pillow, not responding.

Draco got up, I listened to the swish of coat hangers in the closet. “Alright, I guess I’ll go alone then.” I heard him sigh dramatically. I turned my head and looked over at him, he was wearing trousers that were even more posh than usual. They were unbuttoned and barely hanging on his slender waist. He was looking for a shirt in his closet, all of them looked the same to me. He took one out, looked at it and then put it back, pulling out an identical one and taking it off the hanger. He closed the closet to look in the mirror, tugging his shirt onto his slender arms, beginning to button it.

I sighed and got up, trudging over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I propped my chin on his shoulder and looked at our reflection. His eyes were crinkled, looking at me in the mirror, his platinum hair slightly wavy, clashing against the darkness of mine. I watched as his fingers flicked down his shirt, clasping buttons gracefully. He turned his face and kissed the side of my forehead, continuing to smile at me in the mirror.

I let my arms fall off his waist, walking over to my trunk to pick out clothes. I had absolutely nothing to wear. The only thing I own that is nice are my dress robes. I looked through my sweaters and my shirts, trying to find something suitable.

Coming up with nothing, I rested my hands on the side of my trunk, sighing. Draco tossed a pair of black pants onto the floor next to me.

“Those will probably fit.” he said, synching his tie.

I shrugged, pulling off my pajama pants and tugging them on. Surprisingly enough, they fit perfectly. I usually have a problem with the hem being too long, but these were exactly the right length.

“Wow, they’re perfect.” I said, looking over at him.

He smiled at me in the mirror, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt and tugging on a grey vest.

I took out a dark green shirt that I had, buttoning it and tucking it into my pants. I pulled on the black tie I’m supposed to wear with my dress robe and flicked my wand at it, making it tie itself. I could never figure out how to make it quite as good as Draco’s. I pulled at it a little, trying to make it even. I gave up, and began to put on my belt. I looked over at Draco who was leaning on the closet looking at me, his hands tucked into his pockets. He sauntered over to me, looking me up and down, a smile spreading across his face.

“What? Too much color?” I asked, looking down at my shirt.

He shook his head, grabbing my tie and tugging it undone. He smoothed it out on my chest, looking me in the eyes as he retied it. When he was done, he grabbed it by the knot, pulling me towards him. He kissed me slowly, his other hand reaching up into the back of my hair. I put my hands on his slender waist, inhaling deeply as we kissed, smelling his rainy scent.

He leaned back from our kiss, running his fingers down my arms to hold my hands. He kissed my forehead, keeping his lips there for a lingering second, inhaling.

“Ready?” He said, looking down at me.

I nodded. He took a step back, grabbing his wand off the bed.

“Once we get outside castle grounds, we will be able to apparate there.” he looked at me, grabbing my hand. I smiled at him as he lead me out of the room.

* * *

We apparated right outside of Malfoy Manor, it’s huge iron gates leering down at us. Draco took a deep breath, looking at me. He kissed me one more time, waving his hand at the gates. He began to walk forward, even though the gates hadn’t opened. I closed my eyes as we walked into it, expecting to feel a sharp pain, but it was like smoke whispering against my face. I looked back at the gates after we had passed through, and they looked untouched.

I turned my attention to the tall hedges that were on either side of the driveway, and I heard the trickle of a fountain in the distance. A white blur shot through the hedges. I stopped, blinking. Had I really seen that?

“Oh, don’t mind old Macintyre, he’s harmless.” Draco said, taking my hand again.

“Who?” I asked, confused.

“The peacock? That’s why you stopped, isn’t it?” He said, looking at me.

“Oh.. That white thing?”

Draco laughed. “Yes, that white thing. Been in the family for generations. I don’t think he’ll ever die.”

We walked down the long path, hand in hand. As we turned a bend, Malfoy Manor appeared at the end of the road, diamond shaped windows and tall peaked roofs. Draco slowed his pace just shy of the steps, looking up at the tall, dark house.

I squeezed his hand gently, making him look at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, obviously nervous. We took a breath together, stepping up on the stairs. The doors opened inward immediately, allowing us to walk into the great expanse of the front hall.

I had a flashback to when Ron, Hermione and I were captured by snatchers and brought here. It somehow seemed different. Warmer. I remembered how Draco had lied when asked if he knew me. I looked up at him, wondering the reason behind his untruthfulness. Could he have cared about me even back then?

There was a long carpet leading to a large door which opened into a wide room room, the walls of the hallway were decorated with portraits of previous Malfoy family members. I could see a fire crackling in the distance, hearing it as we approached.

The echo of our footsteps traveled down the hallway. I smelled something delicious, and my stomach growled. I remembered I hadn’t had breakfast. My heart was racing, looking around and waiting for Narcissa Malfoy to pop out of any corner. The only thing that kept my legs moving was Draco’s hand in mine.

Once we reached the room, I looked around. It was a tall room filled with massive paintings of older generations of Malfoy families. They looked down at us, scowling, as we walked along the table and up a short staircase into a smaller room with a chandelier hanging above a wooden table. The black Marbled floors were glinting as the sunlight hit it.

“Mother?” Draco called, his voice echoing around the house.

I heard the click of heels on the marble floor, turning to see the outline of Narcissa Malfoy gliding up the hallway toward us. She smiled widely to Draco, reaching her arms out to hug him. He removed his hand from mine, embracing his mum.

“Draco.” She said sweetly. Her face looked more youthful than it had the last time I had seen her, but her hair was slightly more grey. Her eyes looked tired, but she smiled widely at Draco as she fixed his hair and held his face in her small hands.

“Harry, It’s good to see you.” She said, patting my arm.

“Y-you too Mrs. Malfoy.” I stuttered, shocked at how friendly she was being.

She smiled a little at me, her eyes flicking over me and examining my clothes, lingering on my hair. She looked back at Draco.

“Come, I have breakfast ready.” She wrapped her arm around Draco’s back, walking next to him in a sort of side-hug. I walked down the hallway slightly behind the two of them, the smell of food getting stronger.

We stepped out into another large room, the left side was a full kitchen with many ovens and self washing dishes. On the right was a vastly long table, covered in all sorts of food. The room reminded me of the kitchen at Sirius’ house. I gaped at the amount of food laid out on the table, were there more people coming?

“Harry, have a seat.” I was stirred from my trance by Narcissa’s voice. She was sitting down on the other side of the table and Draco was standing behind a chair, looking at me.

“Oh, sorry. You- er- have a beautiful home.” I said, walking over and grabbing a chair to sit in.

She smiled briefly, “Thank you.”

As I pulled out the chair I had walked to, Draco cleared his throat. I looked at him and he glance down at the chair he was standing behind. I realized that he intended for me to sit there.

“Oh, sorry.” I sat down and blushed deeply as he pushed the chair in for me.

I fiddled with one of the two forks on the left side of my plate. All the food had been placed into exquisite china. I looked down at my plate, it was grey and white marbled with a black X across the front of it. DLNM was written in the triangles of the X, much like Draco’s wax seal for envelopes. There was a small ring of silver outlining the plate.

I frowned down at the plate, remembering the Malfoy crest that I had seen last time I was in their home. It was a green and black shield of some sorts, with three arrows poking through it and serpentine figures climbing up the sides.

“Would you like some eggs?” Narcissa asked me from across the table.

“Please.” I said, beginning to pick up my plate. She flicked her wand and the spoon that had been sitting in the eggs lifted up and plopped a generous amount onto my plate.

“Thank you.” I said, watching the spoon glide back into the bowl. Draco snapped his fingers, making at least 5 spoonfuls of food come gliding to my plate, each of them plopping food neatly next to the others. When they were done, they went back to their designated bowls.

“How do you do that?” I asked, looking at him in amazement.

A smile spread across his lips as he snapped again, making a waffle land onto his plate.

“It’s a secret.” He said, not looking at me.

I sighed and looked across at Narcissa, who looked at me, her eyes crinkling up like Draco’s do when he smiled. She quickly looked down at the tea in her hand, blowing on it gently.

I reached for a fork, shaking my head at how ridiculous he was. My hand lingered over the many utensils laid out before me. I didn’t know which one to grab. In fact, I didn’t know what utensil to use for anything. On the left there were two shining silver forks and a small plate which had a knife laid across it. On the right, another knife, two spoons, two clear glasses, and a teacup with another spoon on the saucer.

I grabbed my napkin and took my time placing it over my lap, waiting for Draco to pick up a utensil.

He grabbed the bigger fork on his left, and the knife on the right, beginning to cut into his waffle. I grabbed my bigger fork and was about to begin eating my eggs when I saw Draco tilt his head. I glanced at him, and he quickly shifted his eyes down to the other for laid next to me. I quickly replaced the fork in my hand with the one Draco directed to. He went back to eating his waffle in silence. I made a quick glance at Narcissa, who was guiding a teapot over to her cup. As it poured I remembered Draco and I sitting in Madam Puddifoot’s, and how he had poured our tea with a wave of his hand. Of course he learnt that from his mother.

“Tea?” She asked, clearly seeing me stare at it.

“Oh, yes, please.” I said, slightly embarrassed.

She waved her hand, and the teapot glided over to me, pouring earl grey tea into my cup. Narcissa waved her hand again and two cubes of sugar danced over my cup.

“Sugar?” She asked.

“Please.” I said, glancing at Draco. The corner of his mouth was upturned, and he was clearly remembering our experience at Madam Puddifoot’s as well.

After Draco and I had cleared our plates, Narcissa waved her hand and the plates were instantly clean. The cutlery soared into the sink, beginning to wash itself. The tea cup and to glasses were replaced by two goblets and a clear glass. Six plates soared through the air from a shelf above Narcissa’s head, two landing on each of our plates. The cutlery came flying back, this time with more forks, knives, and spoons, arranging themselves in an even more complicated manner.

“There. All ready for supper.” She smiled at us brightly. “You’ll be staying until then, wont you?” She asked Draco, who smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” He looked at me “Would you like to go to the sitting room?”

“Sure. Sounds good.” I smiled at him as he stood, pulling my chair out when I stood up. I blushed again, his manners were ridiculous.

* * *

Draco led me down the hall from which Narcissa had emerged. There was an break in the wall, which lead us down yet another hallway. This hallway was much longer, and there were several doors leading off of it. Toward the middle, there was a doorway, which opened into a room smaller than any of the others. It was warm and cozy. I felt like i was in the Gryffindor common room.

There was a huge fireplace against the wall adjacent from the door, a long black couch sat in front of it, with two black high backed chairs at either end. Draco smiled and took my hand, leading me over to the couch. I sat down in the middle, Draco plopped down on my right, swinging his arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

“Draco.. did you tell your mum about.. us?” I asked, glancing behind us to see if she was around.

He shrugged, looking at the fire. “I told her that you were coming, she will figure the rest out I’m sure.” He smiled at me as if this was a brilliant plan.

“But what if she.. doesn’t appreciate.. our lifestyle?” I asked slowly, picking every word carefully.

He shrugged, pursing his lips. “I doubt she will have a problem with it.”

I opened my mouth to reply, but the clicking of Narcissa’s heels sounded as she turned the corner into the room. She paused briefly, looking at us on the couch. She cleared her throat and sat down in the chair closest to Draco.

“So, Draco. How are things at Hogwarts?” She asked, eyeing Draco’s arm which was lazily draped around my shoulders.

I studied Narcissa as Draco answered. The black parts of her hair were greying, and her eyes looked weary. Where she once held herself up straight without wavering, she now leaned on the armrest of the chair, still not allowing herself to sit fully back against the chair back. Her hands twitched slightly as she sat, seemingly out of her control. I wondered if that was a symptom of her illness. She sat with her ankles crossed under her chair, leaning toward Draco and watching him as he spoke. She smiled at him, but her eyes looked sad.

Suddenly she looked at me, furrowing her brow. I looked away quickly, pretending that I was looking around the room. Their home really was beautiful. Massive, yes, but beautiful.

* * *

Draco and his mum spoke for what seemed like hours. We went through three pots of tea and several biscuits. I interjected every now again when Draco would involve me in the conversation, or Narcissa would ask a question.

I interrupted their conversation as politely as possible, asking Draco where the washroom was. He had to repeat the directions twice, but even then, I still didn’t know where to go. I nodded, pretending like I understood. I got up and walked out, turning right. I remembered him saying something about entering the last door on the right. Upon opening it, I walked into a large room with a grand piano sitting in the far corner. There was a small sitting area with a couch and two small chairs, all surrounding a square table. I walked to the door adjacent from the one I entered through, tugging on the brass doorknob and finding myself in a bathroom which was larger than the room I had just walked through. There was a full bath on the right, a shower in the corner, a toilet, and two sinks. The walls, ceiling and floor were black marble.

I smirked, even the bathroom was posh.

After I washed my hands, I made my way back to the sitting room. As I approached, I heard Draco and Narcissa talking, her voice was surprisingly stern.

“I don’t want to talk about my illness, Draco, I spend enough time dealing with it already.”

“Mother, Rowle said he knows magic that will help. Why won’t you-”

“Enough, Draco. That magic is what put you in the hospital for over a week! I will not hear of it again.”

I heard Draco sigh. Narcissa spoke. “I’m going to see your father the Sunday after next. I’d appreciate it if you came.”

“Mother.” Draco said, sounding worn.

“Draco, please. He wants to see you. He loves you.”

“I have nothing to say to him.”

“Draco, be civil.”

“Be civil?!” Draco cried “Why don’t you tell him that.”

Narcissa sighed, obviously resigned.

“Why don’t you go try to find the Potter boy, It appears that he has gotten lost.” Narcissa said, a familiar hint of venom in her voice.

“I’m sure Harry can find his way through a house quite easily, thank you.”

Narcissa tutted, “If your father knew that you were consorting with Harry Potter of all people..”

“Well he’s in Azkaban, so I’m sure it wouldn’t quite reach the peak of his stress level. And I’m not consorting with him, I’m dating him.”

Narcissa scoffed, “ _Please_ , Draco, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I am, mother. And I’m quite happy. He loves me. And.. I- I love him.”

I had to lean against the wall, my heart was pounding. Had Draco really said that? To his mother?

Narcissa exhaled sharply. “ _Draco_ , dear, he does not love you. How could he? After what we’ve done?”

I heard Draco rise from the couch.

“Draco, sit down.” She said firmly.

“No, mother. I have to go find my boyfriend, perhaps he has gotten lost.” I took a few steps backward as I heard Draco’s footsteps approaching the doorway. I quickly turned to a portrait, pretending to observe it as Draco stepped out of the sitting room.

“Harry, there you are.”

“Sorry, I was just admiring the erm...” I said, trailing off as I pointed at the disgruntled man in the portrait next to me.

“Would you care to take a walk in the garden? Its quite warm in here.”

“Sounds lovely.” I walked toward him, glancing into the sitting room. Narcissa was leaning back against her chair, her head braced in her hand, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

Draco and I stepped out of the house into the warm sunlight. We had taken many winding halls to get to the back door. I couldn’t imagine how he could remember where everything was, or how to get anywhere. It was almost as complex as Gringotts.

His garden was nearly as big as his house. The tall hedges wrapped all the way around the exterior. There were small clusters of beautiful flowers sprinkled around the garden. A massive white marble fountain was in the center of a large flower bed. There were four trails leading over to it. The stone steps led down to a gravel road, which narrowed and broke off into smaller paths through the garden. The paths reminded me of tree branches.

Draco held my hand, leading me down the steps and towards the fountain. As we approached, I could smell the sweet scent of the flowers. It was somehow familiar.

Draco bent down near some white flowers, inhaling deeply.

“I love the smell of these. They’re my favorite.” He smiled at them as he rubbed his pale thumb against the petal of one. “I use them to make my cologne.”

“You make your own cologne?” I asked, astounded.

He looked up at me, smirking. “I can’t find anything that I like, so I just used these, along with some other things.”

I rolled my eyes, of _course_ he did.

He stood up. “What?” He asked innocently.

I shook my head. “Nothing.” I smiled, pecking him on the lips.

He smiled and looked at me for a second before leading me over to a bench that was facing the fountain.

The water that was pouring out of the fountain was a greenish blue, and it was sparkling underneath the bright sun. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes and cherishing the sweet smell and the sound of the trickling water. I leaned my head back, opening my eyes and watching the clouds roll by. I sighed happily, looking back at Draco, who was watching me and smiling.

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. The corners of his eyes crinkled up even more and he kissed my cheek.

His smile faded, and he turned to watch the fountain. He held my hand in his lap, gently stroking the back of it. “My mother.. She’s ill.” He looked down at my hand as he played with my fingers. “I was trying to find a cure for her. That’s why I was in the hospital. I wasn’t strong enough.” He looked away, his voice shaking.

I didn’t know what to say, so put my hand on top of his, making him look down at our hands and then up at me.

“Harry... I need to tell you something.” He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head slightly. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter. “I don’t even know how to explain this.” He rubbed his forehead, inhaling and looking up at the sky.

He seemed to find the right words and looked straight ahead of him, avoiding my eyes.

“Do you remember.. Thorfinn Rowle? He’s a death eater- well- he was a death eater.” He glanced at me as I nodded, realizing where this was going.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from me. “Well.. I’ve been seeing him. He said he knew how to help my mum, so I met with him and he taught me a spell that might’ve worked on her. There were a few first years who were getting sick because of some contagious jinx, and I tried it on them- with their permission- and they were all better. As far as I know, they haven’t experienced side effects or anything.” He looked at me nervously, obviously expecting me to react badly.

“Rowle, he’s a changed man. Really. He’s married now! He has a kid on the way. They live over near Knockturn Alley in a broken down shop. The magic he showed me, it wasn’t dark magic, it was just really powerful. I practiced with it too much. Now I can’t even use it to help my mum.” He rubbed his forehead again, sighing. “I understand if you want to leave. I just.. wanted to tell you.” He stared down at our hands.

“Draco.. I know.” I said, watching as his grey eyes flashed up at me.

“Y-you know?” He asked, his eyes searching my face.

It was my turn to sigh and find the right words. I removed my hands from his, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt.

“McGonagall.. she showed me the letters. When you were in the hospital I... I found Rowle.” I couldn’t bear to look at him. I felt like I was going to be sick.

“You knew and you didn’t say anything to me?” He asked in an even voice.

“Well.. I knew that you wouldn’t involve yourself with dark magic again, so there had to be a reason behind why you were sending letters to Rowle. I tried to think of another reason to your letters, but when you were in the hospital I knew that I needed to find Rowle and get a clear answer. If he was still dark, I needed to know. I um..” I closed my eyes as I said these next few words. “I sent Rowle a letter in your handwriting, asking him to meet me at hogshead. I went and tracked him to his hideout. I met his wife, she’s very kind. She invited me to stay for dinner.” 

After what seemed like weeks of silence, I opened my eyes to look up at him. He had an odd expression on his face. He looked slightly pained. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was staring at me unblinkingly.

I looked away, wishing I hadn’t said anything. I stood up, turning to walk down the path toward the house. “I’ll go. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just-” a lump had formed in the back of my throat and tears prickled my eyes. I had ruined everything. My breathing was getting heavy, and I felt sick.

The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I began walking up to the house. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

Just as I put my foot on the first step, I heart a slight shift of gravel from far away.

“Harry, wait.” He said, I turned back around. He had taken a step toward me, but wasn’t walking anymore. He looked conflicted. I turned back around and took the steps two at a time, walking through the winding hallways, trying to keep myself together.

I nearly walked right into Draco’s mum.

“Harry there you are, where’s Draco? Lunch is ready in the sunroom.”

“He- he’s in the garden. Thank you for breakfast, I have to go.”

“What-?” She began, as I rushed past her, down the stairs and out the front door.

Get to the gates. Get to the gates. Get to the gates. I repeated over and over in my head. If I got past the gates I could apparate wherever I wanted. I felt my chest tightening as I fought back the lump in my throat.

“Harry!” I heard Draco’s voice behind me, followed by the click of his shoes on the pavement. I winced when he touched me, expecting him to throw me down or punch me. My arms folded up and I guarded my face with my hands.

It was a second before I realized that Draco was in fact hugging me, not attacking me. My arms were pressed against his chest, his cheek rested on the top of my head. I realized that I had been holding my breath, and I exhaled, my eyes began prickling with tears. He wasn’t angry? I blinked quickly as he pulled away, avoiding his eyes.

He held my face in his hands, “You believed in me, even though you didn’t have reason to. Why?”

“Because you’re different now. Well, not different, really, just... you were forced to be bad before, and I knew that if you had a choice you wouldn’t be that way. And well.. because.. I love you.” I looked him as I said this, his grey eyes were searching my face. A smile spread across his lips and he kissed me, pushing his fingers into my hair. I slid my hands around his waist and kissed him back. Slightly confused as to why he wasn’t angry. We kissed for a long time, only breaking it when Macintyre came over and spread his feathers angrily.

“Oh shove off you big bunny.” Draco said, smiling down at him, his hands still tangled in my hair. The peacock gave an offended trill and scurried off into the hedge. Draco turned back to me, kissing my lips gently. He pulled away slightly, tilting his head, kissing me again. He leaned back, pushing my hair off my face, then sliding his hands down to my shoulders. He adjusted my tie and smoothed down my shirt.

He angled his body in the direction of his house, holding out his hand.

“Shall we?” He said, a smile on his lips.

I took his hand and nodded walking back up the driveway. I froze when I saw Narcissa Malfoy standing in the doorway, watching us with her arms folded. Blushing furiously, I cleared my throat, making Draco look at me. When he did, I glanced in the direction of the door, he looked over, confused. Upon seeing his mum, his ears turned pink and he looked at me, biting his lip to stifle his laughter.

“Oops.” he said quietly, as we walked up the stairs.

I squeezed my lips together and looked down as we walked past Narcissa, back into the house.

 


	10. Tuffin the House Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco leave Malfoy manor, but not after Harry explores Draco's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains very explicit content. If you do not want to read it, please skip the section after Harry says goodnight to Ron and Hermione. The last section is not explicit. Hope you enjoy! :)

Draco lead me to a room which had tall windows covering three of the four walls. In the center of the room was a table and four chairs. On the table was a large pile of sandwiches, surrounded by different bowls full of mashed potatoes, yorkshire puddings, and other delicious looking foods.

I pulled out a chair looking back at Draco. He smirked at me, walking over to it and sitting down gracefully. When I sat down, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. Narcissa sat down in the chair opposite me, observing us as she waved her hand and served the food.

I cleared my plate, getting a second sandwich off of the tray in front of us. Draco was sipping his tea, looking out the window at the wild peacocks roaming around. I wondered what made Macintyre the peacock different from the other ones. They all look the same to me.

“Draco, dear, why don’t you go get your violin and play us the tune I love so much?” My mouth dropped open and I looked at Draco, who’s ears were now pink.

“Mother, I’m sure Harry doesn’t want to hear-”

“Yes, I do.” I said, fighting back laughter as Draco shot me a menacing look. He rolled his eyes, setting down his tea and scooting out his chair. I watched him walk out, smiling as he glared at me.

I chuckled a little bit, turning my direction back to the table. The smile was knocked clean off my face when I saw the way Narcissa was looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

“Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met?” She said, coldly.

I thought back to two years ago in Madam Malkin’s robe shop when Draco was insulting Hermione. Ron and I had our wands drawn and pointed at Draco, daring him to say one more word against Hermione. I had suggested that she should find a double cell in Azkaban with her husband, causing Draco to get quite angry. She comforted him, suggesting that I’d be dead soon.

“Erm..” I said stupidly, unsure of what she was trying to pick out of this particular encounter, and hoping that it wasn’t the implication of my near death.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, much like Draco does. She glared at me over the table. “Draco is my son. My only son. If you hurt him, it will be the very last thing that you do. It would suit you well to remember that.” Then, jutting her chin forward, she looked down at her tea and raised her eyebrows. “It seems that he is quite keen on you, and I am not going to be a barrier on my own son’s happiness. I love him more than you could ever understand, and I will protect him until my very last breath. ”

I didn’t know what to say. As cold and terrifying as Narcissa was, you could always rely on her to protect her family, not matter the cost.

“I love him, too.” I said, watching as she flicked her long hair over her shoulder and scoffed.

“I do.” I said, enraged that she wasn’t taking me seriously. “I have no intention of ever hurting your son.”

She watched me steadily as she took a sip of her tea. “We will see.”

Though her voice was threatening, her gaze seemed softer. She smiled widely as Draco walked in with a violin in hand.

“Draco, dear, play that one that goes ‘dun deee do dun dee do dun dee’.” She smiled up at him, clasping her hands together.

He nodded in understanding, walking over to the window. He smirked back at me as he propped the violin underneath his angular chin, turning to look out the window. He raised the bow, sliding it slowly against a string.

A sweet piercing note sounded through the air, reverberating against the windows. Three long notes echoed through the room, followed by a downfall of short ones.

As Draco played, a few locks of his blonde hair fell in front of his face, his eyes were closed, and his brow was furrowed in concentration. His slender fingers flew along the neck of the violin gracefully. He rocked back and forth on his feet, swaying with the music. His slender silhouette was outlined by the bright light of the window, the sharp angle of his waist enhanced by the fitted vest he was wearing.

I smiled as he shrugged his shoulders up during the high notes, only to let them fall back down when he played lower ones. This song truly was beautiful.

I looked at Narcissa, who had apparently been watching me. Her mouth upturned into the smallest smile before turning back to watch Draco, taking a sip of tea.

After a particularly long note, Draco moved the violin to rest on his hip, turning and bowing to us, mocking a formal performer. He waved his hand at the violin and bow, causing them to rest up against the wall, as if on a hook. He sat down in his chair, and his mother reached over touching his hand.

“That was beautiful, Draco.” She said, smiling at him.

“Thank you, mother.” He said, glancing at me.

“It really was great.” I said, making his ears go red.

“Thanks, Potter.” He said, the corner of his mouth rising into a smile. “Care to play a game of chess?” He asked, gesturing to the chess board on a table near the edge of the room.

“Well.. I’m not that good.” I said, remembering how many times I lost to Ron. I was sure Draco was better.

“Splendid.” He said, his grey eyes wrinkling up as he smiled.

We made our way over to the chessboard, taking a seat on either side of the table.

Draco picked up a pawn with his slender white fingers, setting it down with a gentle click. He looked up, “Your move.”

* * *

After three rounds of chess, all of which Draco won, we had dinner. Throughout which, Draco signaled to me which utensil to use for which food item, and which glass to use for which drink. I made a mental note to ask Hermione how to eat in a formal place setting for the next time I came to Malfoy manor.

Draco got up from the table, laying his napkin down by his plate. “I’m just going to put the violin back, I’ll be back in a moment.” He disappeared down the hall, only to return a moment later. “Mother, do you know if Tuffin put my winter coat in my room? I’ll be needing it soon.”

Narcissa pursed her lips. “I believe so. If not, then its bound to be in the study room closet.”

Draco nodded, about to turn away. He looked at me, a smile tugging on his lips. “Would you like to come along?”

“Sure.” I said, eager to avoid another awkward silence with Narcissa.

I got up and walked with him down the never ending hallways, up two flights of stairs, past an incredibly large wardrobe, only stopping once we reached a set of massive double doors. They were nearly as tall as Hagrid, and twice as wide.

Draco Turned both of the handles, pushing the doors open and outstretching his hand for me to walk in. I gasped when I entered, the room was remarkable.

The black marbled floors stretched about as wide as half Quidditch ring. There was a platform on which his canopy bed sat, with a black satin comforter and silver silk sheets. A fireplace stuck out from the wall, with a large carpet, a tall black chair, and table sitting in front of it. There were two immense windows revealing the expanse of a beautiful lake. There were tall silver and black curtains hanging on either side, which were now pinned back, allowing the sunset to splash his room with color. A grand piano sat in the corner of the room, to the left of the fireplace. It was larger and more beautiful than the one I passed on the way to the washroom.

Draco walked over and placed his violin on a stand near the piano. He turned around to look at me, tucking his hands lazily in his pockets.

“Well?” He said, studying me, “Do you like it?”

My mouth was hanging open as my eyes searched around the room and up to the heightened ceiling, which curved to a point at the very top, a long chain hanging down which held an exquisite chandelier.

“Like it?” I repeated, astonished. “Draco, this room is bloody brilliant!” I said, reaching out and feeling the black and silver striped wallpaper.

Draco smiled as he stepped up onto the uprising on which his bed sat. He wrapped his hand around the banister, looking down at me. “I do rather like it here.” he said, observing the room. He sighed, swinging on the banister and hopping down, walking over to a door on the wall next to the fireplace. I could see a long row of fancy suits, pants and shirts. A shorter row of identical black shoes sat underneath. I shook my head and smiled, my eye landing on a bureau to my right that I hadn’t seen before. I walked over to it, looking down at the photographs which lay on top.

There were a few picture frames containing Draco at all ages. One where he was a baby and his mother is holding him in her arms, looking down at him lovingly. The one next to it had him and another young boy running in front of a fountain, which looked identical to the one in their garden. There was a green picture frame which contained Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing, wearing Slytherin robes, probably around their 5th year. Draco had only one photo with his father, in which they were looking toward the camera Stoically, Lucius had his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

I walked slowly around the room, observing the fine art hung on the walls. There was a china tea set on the table next to the fire, it’s silver rim glinted int he firelight. I slid my hand over the keys of the piano, my finger pressing down. A sweet note erupted from it, echoing through the room.

“You play?” Draco called from the depths of his closet.

I instantly regretted walking over here.

He poked his head around the corner, looking over at me.

“You play?” He repeated, probably thinking I didn’t hear him the first time.

“Erm.. I know one song.” I said, remembering how Hermione had taught me Fur Elise a few years ago. “I probably couldn’t play it.” I said, chuckling nervously.

“Give it a try.” He said, smiling.

I shook my head, stepping back from the piano. “Uhh no, it’s okay.” I said laughing.

“Go on then, I played something for you. It’s your turn.” He said, winking and then walking back into his closet.

I rubbed the back of my neck, not moving. He didn’t come out again. I slowly stepped toward the piano, sitting on the bench with a loud creak. I rested my fingers on the cold piano keys, closing my eyes and pretending I was back at Grimmauld Place with Hermione sitting next to me.

I took a deep breath, letting my fingers move naturally. The sweet flowing melody of Fur Elise swept through the room, sounding much better than it had on Sirius’ piano. It felt as though someone else was playing it. My fingers jumped form key to key, playing the bouncing arpeggios with ease. This had been my only relaxation back in the days of Horcrux hunting.

I began to slow down as I came to the end of the song, opening my eyes as I played the last three notes. Draco was leaning on the piano, smiling down at me.

He leaned over and kissed me. “Beautiful.” He said as he pulled away.

I blushed slightly, wondering how long he had been standing there. “Found your coat then?” I asked, observing a coat hanging over his arm.

He nodded. “Still can’t find my gloves, though. Tuffin, come here please.”

I was just about to ask what he was talking about when the door creaked open. I turned, expecting to see Narcissa, but a short house elf appeared. He had a few straggly hairs, and his eyes were bright blue and squinted, as if he had trouble seeing. His long, bony fingers were wrapped around the door.

“How can Tuffin be of assistance, Master Draco.” The house elf asked, bowing deeply.

“Have you seen my gloves anywhere? I thought I put them back in my closet.” Draco said, sauntering over to the elf.

“Tuffin moved them down to the front hall closet for easier access, Master Draco.” The house elf replied, bowing again.

“Ah, I imagined so.” Draco said, picking a piece of lint off his coat.

“Tuffin will go fetch Master Draco’s gloves.” he said, beginning to walk out of the room.

“No, that’s alright. I’ll grab them before I leave. Thank you, Tuffin, that will be all.”

The house elf bowed deeply out of the room. I stared at the doorway after he left, shocked at how kind Draco had been to the house elf. I remembered Lucius Malfoy kicking Dobby down the stairs in Dumbledore’s office.

“Ready?” Draco asked, walking over to me.

I nodded, smiling as he took my hand and kissed the side of my head.

We walked down the stairs and through the maze of hallways, meeting Narcissa at the front door.

She hugged Draco tightly, “Write soon, dear.” She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes crinkled up into a smile as she held his face in her hands.

“I’ll see you at Christmas.” Draco said as she dropped her hands down. He kissed her cheek, stepping forward and descending the stairs.

She looked at me for a moment, and I stood there awkwardly, letting her decide where this confrontation would go.

Suddenly, she wrapped her graceful arms around my shoulders, patting my back once and letting me go. The hug was rigid and short, but I knew she meant well.

“Take care.” She said, giving me a strained smile.

“You, too.” I said, returning the smile and practically running down the stairs to join Draco.

He turned around and waved as Narcissa called, “I love you!” Right as we were turning the bend.

Macintyre the peacock followed us all the way to the gate.

* * *

Once we apparated to just outside Hogwarts grounds, Draco wrapped his arm around me, shielding me against the cold wind.

“Thanks for coming with me.” He said, his voice gravely.

“You’re welcome. I had fun.” I said truthfully.

He chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sure my mum threatening your life was just wonderful for you.”

I blushed. “I um.. didn’t know you heard that.”

I felt him nod as he laughed. “You did well, though. Seemed to me that she actually sort of liked you by the end of the day.”

“Oh great she ‘actually sort of’ liked me. Perfect.” I said, sarcastically, making him laugh even more.

“That’s a good sign, Potter. Be happy.”

I smiled, looking up at the great doors of the castle, shivering as the warmth of the building enveloped me.

We walked up the winding stairs and into the common room where Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch.

Surprisingly, Draco was the one to walk over to the two of them, not me.

“Hermione. How are you?” He asked her as I approached.

“Good! I’ve finished all my homework. How was your mothers?” She asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ron mumbled as he scooted over to let me sit down on the couch next to him, rolling his eyes and nodding in the direction of Draco and Hermione.

“It was wonderful. Good to see her.” He said, smiling down at her. “I never got the chance to ask how you liked the necklace I got you for your birthday? I forget every time I see you.”

Hermione gasped, looking appalled. “I never thanked you? I love it, Draco! It’s simply beautiful.” She got up and gave him a tight hug, pulling back and letting him observe the necklace. He smiled as he held it in his fingers.

“I’m glad you like it. I’m quite proud of it.” He said, flipping it over in his long, delicate fingers.

“What do you mean? Y- you made this?” Hermione asked, shocked.

Draco nodded and shrugged. “I picked up the necklace at a small shop in town, took out the regular decorative beads inside and charmed it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Wow Draco, that’s impressive. I don’t think I’d ever be able to do something like this.”

Draco laughed and shook his head. “Of course you could, you’re the brightest witch I’ve ever met.”

Hermione blushed and smiled widely, looking up at him.

Ron crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, scoffing. Hermione shot him a menacing look.

“Thank you, Draco. I love it.” She smiled at him again, sitting down and picking up her book.

Draco turned to me. “I’m headed upstairs. You staying down here?”

I yawned and shook my head. “No, I’ll come up. Been a long day.”

“Night, guys. See you tomorrow.” I said to Ron and Hermione as I walked up the stairs with Draco.

* * *

As I shut the door behind me, I turned to see Draco leaning against the bedpost, his hands lazily tucked into his pockets. He was smiling at me as he walked over, looking me up and down. I couldn’t help but smile back. I loved it when he did that.

His right hand slid out of his pocket, sliding up my chest. It stopped when it reached the knot of my tie. He tugged me forward with it, much like he had this morning. This time, though, he reached his hand around my waist, pulling me flush up against his body. I ran my hands down his back, tugging on his posh vest.

He stepped backward, his back hitting the bedpost. He turned us to where the back of my knees pressed up against the bed. I sat down on the bed as he pulled my shirt off over my head. He kissed me as he kneeled down on the ground in front of me, tugging off my belt. I snapped my fingers and the buttons of his vest and shirt flew open. He looked down, confused, then he smiled and tugged them off, standing up as he pushed me back onto the bed. I smiled into his lips as he kissed me, lifting my hips as he took off my trousers. My hands slid up his smooth back, feeling the muscles move under his pale skin.

I leaned into him, causing him to lay on his back. I slid my hand down his stomach, unlatching his belt and throwing it on the floor. I snapped my fingers again, causing his trousers to unbutton and fly off. He smiled and laughed as I kissed him, his right hand reaching up and sliding through my hair. I propped my self up on one arm, sliding my thigh in between his legs. His left hand traveled down my back and he firmly grabbed the back of my thigh, pressing his hard dick onto my leg. I moaned into his mouth and pushed my hips forward so that he could feel that I was just as hard as he was. He inhaled through his nose sharply, not breaking the kiss. His fingers knotted into my hair and tugged.

He flipped us over on the bed, to where I was the one laying on my back. He rubbed his hard dick against mine, only two thin layers of fabric separating them. I wrapped my arm around the small of his back as he pressed his body onto mine, knotting my other hand into his hair. He began kissing my neck, then moving farther down and leaving a trail of kisses down my chest, pulling off my boxers as he went. My hand only left his hair when I couldn’t reach him anymore.

My eyes shot open as I felt his tongue swirl around the tip of my penis. I took a shaky breath, letting my eyes close again as his lips closed around the head of my dick, sucking gently and then letting go. He took my dick into his mouth again, sliding his hand up and down as he sucked on the tip. Soon his head and his hand were bobbing up and down in a synchronized fashion as he built up speed, taking more of my dick in his mouth with each down stroke. Finally, he removed his hand all together, taking my entire dick into his mouth. I felt as the tip of my dick touched the back of his throat. He moved his head up again, teasing me.

I looked down at him, and nearly came when I saw his dark grey eyes staring unblinkingly up at me as he moved his head back down again, pressing my dick against the back of his throat. A fresh wave of desire surged through my body, causing my muscles to weaken. A moan caught in my throat as I let my head fall back against the mattress. His head never stopped moving, I had to take a deep breath before I could look at him again. I didn’t want to cum too early.

I lifted my head shakily, looking down at him again, nearly losing it when I saw he was still watching me. I propped myself up on my elbows, leaning back and watching as his lips moved up and down on my hard dick. I could feel my heartbeat in my erection as he pushed his face down, pressing my dick to the back of his throat. He swallowed once causing the tip of my dick to bend down his throat slightly.

“Ohh Fuck.” A moan escaped my lips as I, once again, was weakened by desire. My head rocked backwards, out of my control as I tried to calm myself.

He held his face there, swallowing to allow me to slip farther down his throat. I looked back down at him as I reached one of my hands down, knotting my fingers in his hair. I thrust myself farther back into his throat, holding his head down. His hands were grabbing at my hips. God he looked so good. His blonde eyelashes clashing against his dark grey eyes, cheekbones enhanced and causing angular shadows to fall across his face. A few wavy blonde hairs hanging down in front of him. He exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes and swallowing around my dick again, causing a tugging feeling on my dick. I knew that there wasn’t any more of myself to push into him and that quickly brought me to the edge of climax.

I quickly removed my fingers from his hair, and held my breath, trying to contain myself and let him remove his himself from me. I tried to warn him, but my words got caught in my throat as he swallowed again, causing me to gasp. It was almost agonizing. I found my voice and said, “I’m gonna cum, Draco.” through my teeth, a quiver going through my body. I barely held on, using every particle of my being to wait for him to move.

He slowly began to move his head backwards. I was nearly biting through my lip as the tip of my dick unbent from the curve of his neck. God, couldn’t he go any faster, I was about to lose myself.

Suddenly his hands grabbed my hips firmly and he pushed my dick back down his throat, swallowing hard and causing the tip of my penis to bend back down his throat.

“FUCK.” I said as I released myself into the back of his throat, pressing my hips up into his mouth. My breathing was shaky as I quivered beneath his strong hands. My chest was tight, slowly relaxing with every breath I took.

Draco pulled me out of his mouth slowly, sucking softly on the head of my penis, kissing my lower stomach once, and then my neck, gently scraping his teeth on my jaw as he kissed it roughly. He was getting me all worked up again, right as I had calmed down. I could feel the blood rushing back to my dick.

I pushed him onto his back, yanking off his boxers. I kissed him once, and then slid off the bed, taking him into my mouth. I heard him take a shaky breath, and saw his hand go into his hair. It was so hot how quickly he was aroused.

I was just beginning to take more of him into my mouth when I felt both of his cool hands slide around my face. I glanced up at him, confused. He began to pull me toward his face, kissing me gently. I could feel his dick throbbing against my leg as I laid on him.

He broke our kiss, his hands wrapped around the back of my neck. I studied his face. his eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. He took a shaky breath. “I want you.” He said.

I was confused, as he quite obviously had me in every way I could think of. “What?” I asked dumbly, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly his eyes opened, darker than ever. His blonde eyelashes were practically white against them. He kissed me roughly, rolling on top of me. He pressed his dick against mine, and I nearly came again. I could feel his dick throbbing, his breathing sharp and short as he kissed me. His hand left my hair, and a second later I felt something smooth and cold bump into my arm. I glanced down, seeing a white bottle. I frowned trying to figure out where it came from, but then I realized what he was telling me.

He wants me.

He _wants_ me.

My stomach flipped as I looked into his dark grey eyes. They searched my face as he breathed heavily.

I picked up the white bottle that Draco had placed next to my arm, opening it with my thumb. Draco propped himself up on one arm, watching my hands. I squirted some lubericant onto my fingertips, tossing the bottle aside after I closed it. Draco watched my hand as I brought it down to his dick. As I wrapped my fingers around his throbbing penis he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. The hairs that were hanging in front of his face were trembling as he breathed.

His left hand disappeared from my face and reached down to the inside of my thigh, where he pushed my knee up on the bed near my hip. He then reached over to where my hand was moving up and down his shaft. I felt one of his fingers brush against my hand and I looked at him, confused. He was looking down, and I only questioned why for one second before I felt his strong finger pressing against my tight asshole.

The sudden shock made my hand stop moving, and my body went rigid as he rubbed the outside of my anus, slowly pressing inside of me. He pushed his finger in and out of my asshole, slowly working his finger in deeper. Just when I had begun to get used to this penetration, he removed his finger, returning a second later with more lube, pressing two fingers inside me. I gasped and clawed at his back, twisting and turning against the pain and pleasure I felt as he pushed his fingers inside of me. After working a third finger inside my asshole for a few seconds, I had begun to relax.

I rubbed my hand up and down his dick one last time and said. “I’m ready.”

His grey eyes looked into mine, full of desire. He pulled his fingers out of me, bracing on the leg he had pushed up near my hip as he kneeled on the bed. He pulled my left leg up, over his shoulder, reaching his hand down to his own dick to guide it. He looked into my eyes, his blonde hair trembling in front of his face. I looked back at him, nodding slightly.

He glanced down for a moment, but then looked back at me right as I felt his hard dick press up against my asshole. My mouth opened, as if I were going to scream, but whatever I would have said got caught in the back of my throat as my chest swelled with desire. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let them close as Draco slowly began pressing his slick dick in and out of my asshole. He pressed in slowly, pulling back when I tightened my grip on the arm that was pressing against my right thigh. I couldn’t make any noise, as my body was so rigid against his movement. He pressed in again, his hand sliding up my left leg which was resting on his strong shoulder. I felt his thigh press against my ass and I knew that he had gone all the way in. He pulled back slowly, pushing in again as he took a shaky breath.

I realized it must be difficult for him to move so slowly. Up until this point I had been too stiff to do anything other than feel him enter my body. The swelling in my chest was becoming more manageable, so I opened my eyes to look at him. God, I wished I had looked sooner.

He was biting down on his lower lip as he pushed slowly into me, he let his lips part as he exhaled. His eyebrows were pulled together into a point above his closed eyes. His head was tilted back slightly, hair resting on his forehead as his adams apple moved up and down when he swallowed. His porcelain white chest was heaving as he took ragged breaths. My tan leg up on his shoulder made him look almost transparent. His hand was gripping my left leg tightly, pressing it against his chest. I looked down at the hand he had placed on my right leg, seeing that his fingers were clawing my thigh. He must be doing everything he can to keep things slow.

I slid my hand up his arm and looked back up at his face. He had opened his eyes at my movement, they were boring into me. He paused as he was pulling back, watching my face. I didn’t know what to do. God, I wanted him.

“Fuck me.” I said, surprising even myself.

Draco’s eyes closed tightly as he exhaled sharply, saying, “Christ.” airily.

He thrust himself all the way into me. I gasped at the movement, my eyes closing slowly. overwhelmed by pain and pleasure. My chest was becoming tight again as I felt his body begin to shake, turned on even more at his arousal. He pulled himself out, pushing himself back in even harder, causing a slapping sound as our bodies collided. A moan emerged from his lips and I opened my eyes to watch his head roll backwards as he thrust into me, gaining speed. He formed a steady pace, finally raising his head to look down at me. He bent forward, putting his hand on the bed next to my face, leaning on it as he thrust into me. A quiet moan escaped my lips. My left knee was next to my face as he leaned his body against my leg. His blonde hair was tickling my forehead while he stared into my eyes.

Our breathing was quick and shaky, and I could feel his arm trembling as he held his body above me. He closed his eyes, dropping his head onto my shoulder as his breathing became sharp and ragged through his parted lips.

“I’m going to cum.” He said, looking back up into my eyes.

I slid my hand around the back of his neck, kissing him. He moaned into my mouth, picking up his speed, thrusting into me and causing the bed to rock.

His lips left mine, a moan getting caught in his throat as his mouth opened wider. “Shit, Harry.” He sucked in air through his teeth. “Fuck.”

He slammed into me, and I moaned with him as he released himself into me. Warmth spreading deep inside me as he thrust again. He pushed into me once more, his body relaxing on top of me, breathing getting heavier. We stayed like that for a minute while our breathing returned to normal. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at me as he took a deep breath.

He pulled his dick out of me slowly. I gasped at the movement and he smirked.

He pushed himself up and off of the bed, letting my legs extend. My hips were sore from having him fold my legs up so high, but it felt good.

* * *

 He pulled on his silk pajama bottoms, then he placed one arm underneath both of my legs, and one arm under my back.

“Draco, what are you do-?” I began to ask, but suddenly he had lifted me off of the bed. My mouth dropped opened, I was shocked at how incredibly strong he was. He snapped his fingers, and the bed’s covers yanked down. He plopped me down on the bed, crawling under the covers next to me and pulling them up around us. He wrapped a strong arm under and around my waist, pulling me to him. He waved his left hand, causing the lights to go out.

“How do you do that?” I asked questioningly.

“It’s a secret.” He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled and sighed, knowing he’d never tell me. I reached my right hand up and tucked it into his hair. His left hand began stroking my arm gently. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet, stormy scent, thinking of the flowers in his garden.

“I love you, Draco.” I said, closing my eyes tightly, ears alert for his response.

“I love you, too, Harry.” He replied, smile still audible.

My heart leapt, hearing him say those words to me. I kissed his cheek softly. His arm tightened around my waist as he kissed my forehead.

I fell asleep quickly, exhausted from our day. My face hurt from smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Be sure to come back on Sunday to read what Ron and Hermione really think of Draco.


	11. Occupation Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione go to Hogsmeade. When they get back, Hermione and Ron discuss how they feel about Draco. Harry has his occupations meeting with McGonagall, getting a job he never would have picked for himself.

I inhaled deeply as I woke up the next morning, hearing the turning of a page. I rolled over, looking up at Draco who had those silver wire spectacles resting on his nose.

“Good morning.” He said, stroking my hair.

“Good morning.” I replied, sliding my arm over his smooth chest.

He set his book down on the bureau, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to kiss my forehead.

“Sleep well?” He asked, pushing my hair aside.

I nodded, kissing his chin and smiling up at him.

He plucked my glasses off the bureau and put them delicately on my face, kissing my nose. I smiled wider, then closed my eyes and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck.

“Oh no you don’t.” he said, sliding away from me and standing up. “We have to get up in 5 minutes, and I know if you start getting all snuggly you won’t want to get up.”

I sighed, grabbing his pillow and pulling it under my head, closing my eyes.

“Harry Potter, you get up right now, I’ll not have any of this today.” He said, sounding quite like his mother.

“It’s Sundayyy, Draco, can’t I sleep in?”

“We’re going to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron, remember?” He said, sounding less stern.

I sighed. “We can always go on another day.”

I heard him take a deep breath. “No, we have to go today.”

“Why?”

Suddenly his pillow disappeared from underneath my head. “Because,” his pillow landed on top of my head. “I said so.”

I scowled at him from underneath the pillow he had put on me. His eyes crinkled up as he smiled down at me, crossing his arms.

“Fine.” I said, sliding out of bed and pulling my pants on.

I felt the bed shift behind me, and suddenly his legs were on either side of me, his arms sliding around my waist. He kissed the side of my neck, sending chills down my spine.

I leaned back against his cool chest, wrapping my arms over his. He kissed my cheek, and I turned my head, his handsome grey eyes were practically sparkling. I kissed him softly, feeling a smile grow on his lips.

* * *

We met Ron and Hermione outside of Hogwarts’ main entrance, making our way down the chilly path to Hogsmeade.

Upon arrival to the Three Broomsticks, we all sat down at a table, attempting to defrost.

“I’ll get the drinks, butterbeer for everyone?” Ron asked, looking at all of us.

“Is that the yellow drink you made me try last time?” Draco asked me.

I sighed, nodding.

Ron gaped. “That yellow drink-? Try-? You mean to tell me you’ve only had butterbeer once?” He looked back and forth between us, his mouth hanging open. “Impossible, you are, Malfoy. Just impossible.” Ron mumbled, throwing his hands in the air and walking over to the bar.

Draco shrugged at me, tugging off his gloves. “It’s not my fault Slytherins usually stuck to fire whiskey.” He said, a smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, looking over at Hermione. To my bewilderment, she was reading.

“Hermione, you do realize this isn’t the library.” I said, causing her to look up and blush.

“Right, sorry, I was just researching something. Sorry.” She snapped her book shut, putting it in her pocket, which I’m assuming has an extension charm cast on it.

She thanked Ron as he set our drinks down on the table. I took a sip of my butterbeer, letting the warmth pool in my stomach.

“So, Malfoy, how’s your mum doing?” Ron asked, looking at him.

Ron flinched as Hermione kicked him underneath the table. Ron hurried to give an explanation behind his question.

“Oh- uh be-because my mum’s been feeling sick lately s-so I just thought that maybe there was something going around with... mums.. you know.” Ron swallowed, hurriedly looking down at his glass.

“He knows that we know, Ron, I told him yesterday.” I said, nearly laughing at his lame excuse.

“Oh, right. Good. That coulda been awkward.” He swallowed again, smiling sheepishly at Hermione who was glaring at him.

Draco chuckled into his glass as he took another sip of butterbeer.

“She’s alright, thank you for asking.” He said, wiping foam off his upper lip with his delicate thumb. “How’s your family?”

“M-my family? Oh yeah, we’re great. Mum’s birthday is coming up soon. That’ll be fun. Percy’s even coming over all the way from America! He was there talking to the American President with the Minister of Magic.”

Draco’s eyebrows raised. “Wow, that’s impressive. No one in my family’s ever done anything like that.”

Ron’s face turned red. “Well.. Yeah..” He said, drowning himself in butterbeer.

I nudged Draco’s leg with mine under the table. He looked over at me and I smiled at him. He winked, much more attractively than I ever could, his eyes crinkling up into a smile afterwards.

“So, any of you have something in mind that you need here?” Draco asked us, taking another sip of his drink.

I shook my head, looking over at Ron and Hermione.

“Well, I need to go to Dervish and Banges to get a book I read about in Charms, but nothing other than that.” Hermione said, looking down at a piece of parchment she had in her hand. “You?” She asked Draco.

“I’d quite like to go and see that joke shop everyone’s always talking about. Maybe go over to Galdrags as well.”

“Oy, I need to go there, too. Think you can help me pick out something for my mum’s birthday? You’ve got good taste.” Ron said, looking at him eagerly.

“Sure, no problem, Ron.” Draco replied.

“Phew. Last year Fred and George got mum a new apron and all new fancy cooking supplies, so I need to get her something really good this year.”

“I think I know something she’d like.” Draco said with a grin.

Ron looked at him confused, then back at me. I shrugged and frowned, wondering what on earth Draco could be thinking of. Up until about two months ago I’d assumed that he thought the Weasley family were utter scum. I looked up at Draco and saw him smiling into his mug as he finished off his butterbeer.

“What do you say, Weasley. Trust me?” He said, looking at Ron innocently.

Ron choked on his butterbeer. “TRUST yo-” Hermione kicked him under the table. “Y-yeah.. yeah.. lets go.” Ron finished off his glass, standing up. When Ron turned around, Draco jumped at him, making Ron squeak in fright. Ron looked back at me nervously as they walked out the door.

“Think he’ll be alright?” Hermione said, trying to fight her laughter.

“Yeah, he’s in good hands.”

* * *

After Hermione and I had finished our drink, we went over to Dervish and Banges for the book she needed. I looked around for any medical books that I could find, landing on one called _A Cure For Anything_ Hermione and I left, walking over to Galdrags to find Draco and Ron.

“MALFOY, YOU SLIMY GIT!”

“Uh oh.” Hermione said, looking at me.

I heard the sound of Draco’s laughter as I hurried across the shop, following their voices.

“Get OFF- GET OFF ME!” Ron shouted again.

I couldn’t find my way around the coat rack which was separating me from them. I shoved my arms between the coats, sliding through. I heard Hermione’s laugher right as I reached the other side.

“HARRY! HELP!” Ron called when he saw me emerge from the coats.

Draco and Hermione were doubled in laughter, and when I looked at Ron, I knew why.

He was fighting off a particularly hideous scarf as it tried to rub against his face. I looked over at Draco, who held his hands up and shook his head innocently, looking back at Ron and laughing again.

“That’s IT!” Ron said as he pulled out his wand, pointing at the scarf that had now curled itself around his eyes and was sliding around, making his hair go frizzy.

“Ron no!” Hermione said through her laughter. “You’ll hurt yourself. It’s just a Parf, all you have to do is stroke the lace.” She walked over to him, stroking the lace which was on the outer border of the scarf. It fell off of Ron’s face and onto the floor. Ron stepped back, pointing his wand at it.

“Why the bloody hell’d you do that, Malfoy!” Ron asked angrily.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault, you’re the one that touched it.” Draco said, still smiling.

“What is that thing, anyway!” Ron said, looking at it angrily as Hermione picked it up.

“It’s a Parf, Ronald. A scarf with the actions of a dog? I’m surprised you’ve never seen one.” Hermione answered, setting the Parf on the table. It curled up into a little circle, the end of it lifting up to look at us.

“Well thats a bleedin’ scary dog, then! The thing was attacking me!” Ron said, his voice getting higher with each word.

Draco let out a muffled laugh, which made Hermione start laughing.

“Oy it isn’t funny!” Ron said, his face getting red. He looked at me for help. I bit my lip, fighting back laughter. Rons face broke into an embarrassed smile. “Alright, alright. Maybe it was a little funny.” He admitted.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

“Well come on then, can’t be in here all day can we?” Ron said, glaring at the Parf, who lifted it’s end up to watch us leave.

* * *

“So what’d you end up getting your mum?” I asked Ron as we walked back up to the castle.

“Monogrammed knitting needles.” Ron said happily, holding up a small case. “Goblin made.”

“Wow, Ron. Aren’t those a bit.. pricy?” Hermione asked, looking at the small box.

Ron shook his head. “Malfoy’s a friend of Galdrag’s. Got a discount. Only a galleon.” Ron said, putting the small box back in his pocket.

I looked over at Draco, who’s ears had gone slightly pink.

“How’d you know that Ron’s mum knits?” I asked, curiously.

“Well It’s hard to miss those sweaters you two get every Christmas.” Draco said with a smile.

Ron stopped and turned around, poking a finger in Draco’s chest, his face red. Draco stopped in his tracks.

“Now you listen here Malfoy, those sweaters are-!”

“Ron!” Hermione said, grabbing his arm. “He didn’t mean it in a bad way you thickhead!”

She hit his shoulder and Ron blushed, stuttering an apology.

After Draco got over the shock of Ron’s sudden charge, he laughed a little and patted Ron’s shoulder awkwardly. “No worries, just a misunderstanding.” He said, smiling. Ron kept his head down, avoiding Hermione’s glare. Suddenly Ron perked up.

“You know, Malfoy, err.. well if you wanted too.. My family’s having a little gathering for my mum’s birthday. If you er.. wanted to come..” Ron trailed off, tugging on his scarf awkwardly.

“Oh! Uh yeah, yeah, that’d be lovely. Are you sure that it would be alright if I came? I don’t want to ruin everything. You know, with my dad and your dad...” Draco’s ears were bright red.

I nearly laughed at how awkward this was. I noticed that Hermione was paying especially close attention to the ground, chewing on her lip. She glanced at me, smiling and clasping her hand to her mouth, looking down at her shoes.

“Right... Right.. well... I don’t think its that big of an issue, see, cause you’re with Harry now and well, Harry’s part of the family so.. if you’re with him then... I’m sure its fine.”

I felt my face heat up. I still wasn’t used to having a real family. As much as I’ve been in their home, and as much love as Mrs. Weasley has given me, it sometimes doesn’t feel real. I looked at Ron as he cleared his throat and glanced at Draco nervously, feeling the warmth of his friendship, yet again.

I tore my eyes from Ron as Draco held my hand. “Is it alright with you if I tag along?”

“Of course. I’d love it if you came.” I smiled up at him. He kissed my forehead, turning to say something to Ron.

I watched as he laughed at Ron’s reply, his head tilting back slightly and his eyes scrunching up. Hermione went over and wrapped her arm around Ron’s torso, obviously cold. He wrapped his arm around her as he continued to talk to Draco about what Percy was doing in America. I smiled down at my feet as we walked, taking in the comfort of our day. I hoped it would always be like this. The four of us, going out for a butterbeer or maybe some lunch, spending time in whatever town we wanted. The thought of having any sort of future with Draco made my heart skip a beat. Damn, I love him.

* * *

When we got back up to the common room, there was a piece of parchment tacked to the poster board.

“Occupation Counseling will be held in Headmistress McGonagall’s chambers. Please see appointment dates and times below.”

There was a long list of names, dates, and times, which I flicked my eyes down. My first session was Wednesday, the next was the 14th. I sighed, walking over to sit at our regular place in the common room.

Ron sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. “McGonagall booked me twice as much as Hermione. How many days did you get?” He asked me.

“Two for this month.” I replied, which apparently sparked his anger.

“WHAT? Two!? How come he’s only got two when I’ve got 6?” He asked Hermione as she sat down on the floor in front of us.

She shrugged. “Well, I’ve only got three. How many do you have Draco?”

“Three.” He said, kissing my forehead as he sat down in a chair next to us.

“Bloody hell! Even Malfoy’s only got three, why’s it I always-” Ron was cut off by a loud Groan from Neville.

“Every day for two weeks!” He slammed his forehead on the poster board.

“Alright.. well at least I haven’t got it as bad as Neville. Poor guy.” Ron said as he looked over at him again. He was now walking up the stairs slouchily. Ron shook his head, half bemused, half sympathetic.

“Well, I expect Harry only has two because he already knows that he wants to be. As for me, I’m not sure, but I want to actually make a difference. Maybe I should work for the Ministry of Magic, that would be nice, wouldn’t it?” She asked cheerily, looking over at Ron.

He looked slightly green. “Well at least you’re good at something! What is there for me? Bleeding wizards chess champion?” He sighed sadly, looking at his hands as if he were holding something very delicate. “I’ve got nothing.” He said in a squeaky voice.

“That’s not true, Ron, you’ve got.. you’re very brave.. you’re a very good..” Hermione had grabbed his hand and was trying to come up with something Ron was particularly good at. I stuttered along, trying to reassure him. Of course Ron was good at something, he was one of the best guys around.

“Well you’re bloody good at catching bad wizards, aren’t you? Good at Quidditch, regardless of the songs I created for you. You’re not too bad at dueling if you held up against Harry for so long. Maybe an Auror?”

The three of us had all turned to gape at Draco, Ron included.

“What?” He asked innocently.

We turned and looked at each other, Ron swallowed hard and raised his eyebrows

“Well bloody hell, mate.” Ron said, breaking the silence. “Maybe you should be an Occupations Counselor.”

Draco chuckled, “I was just listing observations, that’s all.”

“Well done.” Ron said, clearing his throat. “What are you gonna try and be, Malfoy? A-?” Suddenly he stopped talking, pretending like he hadn’t begun another sentence. I had no doubt in my mind that he was about to say “A death eater?”

Draco shrugged and looked into the fire. “Never really thought about it I suppose. I’ll find something.” He smiled at us, then inhaled deeply and stretched his arms. “I think I’m going to head up and shower. You coming?” He asked me as he stood.

“I’ll be up in a minute.” I replied.

He nodded, bending down to kiss me. “See you in a bit, love. Night, Hermione. Ron. Had a nice time today.” He said, smiling down at them as he passed.

“Night, Draco.”

“Night, Malfoy.”

They called, as he began to climb the stairs. I watched until his feet were no longer in view.

“Bloody hell.” Ron said. I looked over at him and he was also watching where Draco had just been.

“I know, right?” Hermione said, looking up at him.

“What?” I said, confused.

“Well he’s not even Malfoy anymore! He’s- He’s... He’s _Draco_.” Ron said, leaning back against the couch and looking at Hermione who was nodding.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, having no idea what they meant.

“Well you know, Malfoy was a slimy git for what? ‘Bout 7 years? Suddenly he’s nice and complimenting me and calling me _Ron_.”

Hermione nodded, as if this made any sense at all.

“I told you, he’s different now. It’s simply amazing.” Hermione said, looking back at the stairs.

“What are you two on about?” I asked, completely lost.

“Well, we aren’t around him as much as you are. Even though I talk to him all the time about different books and things, I guess it still hasn’t sunk in that Draco is Malfoy.” Hermione said.

“Sooo.. You’re saying that... you view him as a different person?” I asked, trying to decode her words.

“Yeah, I suppose. It’s just a little odd, you know? I could never see Draco calling me a filthy little mudblood, but I know that he did. I just... don’t connect that to how he is now. It’s hard to explain.” Hermione said, playing with the hem of her jeans.

“I think I understand.” I replied, realizing what she was trying to say. Sometimes I forget how much of a pain Draco used to be, and all the bad things he’s done to us. I know that those things were done simply because of how he was raised, and he didn’t fully understand the consequences or reality of his actions, but it still hurt back then.

“He’s just lovely now, though. Just lovely.” She said, smiling up at me and nodding her head.

I gave her a small smile. “Yeah, he is.” I replied, a yawn emerging from my mouth.

Hermione and Ron yawned in retaliation, laughing.

“I supposed we should go to bed then?” Hermione said, standing up and stretching.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted. It’s that Bloody scarf dog that did me in, I tell you. Devilish thing.” Ron replied exasperated.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. “It’s a Parf, Ron, they’re completely harmless. You just overreacted.”

“Overreacted?! The thing nearly bit my head off!” He stood up, looking offended.

“Alright, Ronald.” Hermione said, kissing him goodnight before she headed off to her room.

He seemed to lighten up after the kiss, walking with me up the stairs.

“Almost killed me, it did.” He said, grabbing the handle of his door on the first floor, pushing it open. “Night, Harry.” he called as he shut the door.

“Night.” I said, making my way up the rest of the two flights.

I pushed the door open, finding an empty room. I changed into my pajamas, sliding under our silky covers. I had just closed my eyes when I heard the door open and shut quietly. Draco changed soundlessly. I could see his shadow through my eyelids. He slid into bed, barely disturbing the sheets. I felt the warmth of his skin as he scooted next to me, gently kissing the side of my forehead.

“Goodnight, my love.” He whispered, a drop of water falling from his hair onto my cheek. I heard him lay his head down on his pillow and a smile spread across my face.

* * *

The next few days were as average as ever. I had been dreading my first meeting with McGonagall, wondering if I really did want to become an Auror. I knew that everyone was expecting me to be a dark wizard hunter, as that is basically what I always have been. As everyone always reminds me, I DID take down the darkest wizard of all time, along with the 8 other bits of his soul.

I was in the common room, sitting in a chair by the fire. It was well past midnight, but I couldn’t sleep, due to worrying about meeting with McGonagall. I wondered what her reaction would be when I told her that I wasn’t sure of my future as an Auror. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

Draco had said that he wanted to go see Thorfinn Rowle on Saturday and we had planned to have tea in Madam Puddifoot’s beforehand, so at least I had that to look forward to. As the last few cinders of the fire died, I decided that it was time to go to bed.

I walked up the stairs slowly. I opened the door to my room, sliding in and shutting it silently behind me. Draco was laying on his back, his hand outstretched to my half of the bed. I smiled a little at his position, walking over to him and sitting down on the bed beside him. He opened his eyes sleepily before I touched him.

“Hey.” he said groggily. “Where’ve you been?”

“Downstairs. Couldn’t sleep.” I smiled down at him, kissing his forehead.

He inhaled deeply as he scooted over, tugging on the sheets beneath me. He pulled them up, outstretching his arm.

I laid down and curled up next to him, shivering at the warmth that enveloped me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, pressing my back into his warm chest.

“Night, Potter.” He said, kissing the back of my ear and plopping his head down on the pillow.

“Night, Draco.” I replied, smiling into the warm covers he had wrapped around me.

It was always easier to fall asleep with his arms around me.

* * *

I awoke the next day, still cocooned in Draco’s arms. I pressed my face into his chest, inhaling deeply. He smelled like a sweet thunderstorm.

I stretched out my legs, sliding off the bed and standing up. I grabbed my towel from out of my trunk and made my way to the washroom. I changed out of my clothes, tossing them on the bench and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on, lowering the temperature as scalding water streamed down my chest. I cursed myself for always turning it on the wrong way. After the water had reached a reasonable temperature, I stepped forward and tilted my head back, letting the water stream down my face, into my ears, and through my hair.

I nearly inhaled water when I felt someones hand touch my back. I coughed, rubbing the water out of my eyes.

It was Draco. I pushed against his chest. “Bloody hell, you scared me.” I said, smiling at how messy his hair was. He had clearly just woken up.

“Apologies.” He said, shutting the shower curtain behind him. I moved over, letting him step in the stream of water. I watched how his graceful hands pushed his hair back off of his smooth face. The water which streamed on him made him look like a glass sculpture. The muscles in his back were moving underneath his pale skin as he rubbed his face.

He reached over and grabbed my shampoo off the rack, squirting some into his hands. He rubbed his hands together, his grey eyes sparkling as he looked at me. He stepped forward, pushing his hands through my hair and rubbing the shampoo in with his strong fingers. My eyes closed slightly as I enjoyed the sensation. I felt Draco start to pull the hairs on top of my head, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was smiling, practically laughing.

“You know, you really should get a mohawk. I think you could pull it off.” He let out a small laugh, biting his lip as he continued to pull my hair up into a point over my head.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his torso. I kissed him, feeling the smile still on his lips. His fingers knotted into my hair as he kissed me back, sliding one hand down to rest on my shoulder. I left a few small kisses on his lips.

When I pulled away, he was smiling wider, his eyes wrinkling up the way they always did when he smiled at me. I turned and stepped under the water, letting my shampoo wash out of my hair. I inhaled, cherishing the familiar scent that reminded me of the burrow. Draco kissed the back of my shoulder, sending a chill down my spine.

I poured shampoo into my hands and rubbed them together like he had. Propping my elbows up on his strong shoulders, I pushed my fingers through his silky hair, massaging his scalp. His eyes closed lazily and his head tilted back a little, a sleepy smirk spreading across his lips. I kissed the base of his neck gently, sliding my hands down to his shoulders and rubbing the shampoo across his chest and arms. He watched me as I did this, a sleepy smile still on his face. He stepped backwards into the shower stream, letting his arms hang by his sides. I watched as the suds of shampoo ran down his body.

He ran his hands through his hair one final time before turning the water off. He kissed my forehead as he reached past me to tug the curtain open.

We missed breakfast, but it was worth it.

* * *

After an hour and a half of Snape’s voice dragging on, he finally dismissed class. Draco walked over to me as he usually did when it was time to leave, but I told him I’d catch up with him. He wrinkled his eyebrows, but didn’t ask why I was staying, giving me a kiss on the forehead and a curious glance over his shoulder as he left.

I walked up to Snape’s desk, his beady eyes examining me.

“Yes?” He said, crossing his arms.

“Professor, I was just wondering.. are there any potions that can heal a serious illness?”

He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes at me.

“That would be a question for a potions master, don’t you think?” He said, coldly.

“Um.. yes, but.. he’s a new teacher and I don’t know him as well.. so I was wondering if you would know of something? I’ve looked all through the library, but haven’t found anything.”

He sighed sharply, “Fine, Potter. What kind of illness do you speak of?”

“Erm.. well I don’t exactly know.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Potter, how do you expect me to help you if you don’t know what needs fixing?”

“Well.. Is there a general healing potion that would help most sicknesses?”

His black eyes studied me for a moment. “What do you need this potion for? Who is ill?”

I could swear there was a hint of concern in his voice.

“Um..” I said, not knowing if I should tell him. “I can’t tell you.”

“Then I can’t help you.”

I rubbed the back of my neck, weighing my options.

“It’s Draco’s mum. She’s sick, but no one at St. Mungo’s knows how to fix it.”

“Narcissa?” He asked, his arms unfolding. Clearly, he was disturbed from this information.

I nodded, hoping he would help me.

He crossed his arms again. “If the mediwizards and witches of St. Mungo’s can’t help her, neither can you, Potter.”

I shifted my bag on my shoulder, waiting. I could see something in his eyes, as if he wanted to tell me something.

“Well?” He asked impatiently. “Aren’t you going to be late?”

“Yeah. Thanks, professor.” I turned around, walking to the door. I heard the swish of his robes and I knew he had stepped away from his portrait. The entire way to Herbology I wondered if there was something he was holding back.

* * *

I trudged up to McGonagall’s office after lunch, dreading the upcoming meeting. I stopped and stared at the gargoyle for what seemed like hours, not wanting to face her. Eventually, with a resigned sigh, I uttered, “Albus.” and the gargoyle jumped aside.

I knocked on the door three times, and the door creaked open.

“You’re late, Potter.” McGonagall said, her back turned to me.

“Sorry, I um.. Forgot the password.” I replied, sitting down in the chair across from her desk.

She turned around, her eyebrows raised. She pointed to a large green book sitting on her desk. _A Young Wizards Guide to Basic Auror Training._

I picked up the massive book, setting it down on my lap and opening it.

“So, Mr. Potter. Have you thought anymore into your future as an auror?” She asked, sitting down at her desk.

I shook my head, turning the page.

“Do you wish to be an auror at the Ministry of Magic, or do you think you would prefer a less professional position?”

I shrugged, not knowing what the difference was. “Either is fine I suppose.” I replied, looking down at a sketch of a basic shielding spell.

“Mr. Potter.” McGonagall said sternly.

I looked up at her, she was looking down at me over her glasses. “Is there something on your mind?” she said, her eyes analyzing me.

I shook my head. “No.” I said, unsure of why I didn’t want to tell her that I didn’t want to be an auror anymore.

Her green eyes scanned my face, as if reading a book. She nodded slightly, leaning back in her chair.

“Have a biscuit, Potter.”

“What?” I didn’t remember seeing a plate of biscuits before, but there they were upon her desk. I took one and held it in my lap. McGonagall glanced down at it and then up at me, I took this as a sign that she wanted me to eat it. I took a bite off the edge, the sweetness of it spreading through my mouth.

She sat there quietly observing me eat my biscuit. Strangely, it didn’t feel like she was trying to get me to talk, rather she was only waiting for me to come up with the words I needed to say.

After I had finished the biscuit, I closed the book that was in my lap and put it back on her desk. “I don’t want to be an auror.” I said, confidently.

She nodded, as if she had known this all along. “Why not?”

I took a deep breath, thinking. “I just.. feel that.. I’ve had enough of dark wizard hunting for a whole lifetime. It’s not something I want to do for the rest of my life.”

“I see. And what is it that you do want to do?”

I shook my head, smoothing out the sleeve of my robe. “I don’t know, professor.”

She nodded. “What makes you happy, Mr. Potter?” She asked, bringing her hands up and pushing her fingers into a point in front of her face.

My mind immediately went to Draco. Draco made me happy. “Um..” I said, trying to think of something else that could be an occupation. “Quidditch?” I said, looking at her.

“Understandable. Would you like to be a professional Quidditch player? Or perhaps manage a team?”

I pictured myself playing for the Hollywood Harpies, soaring through the air and grabbing a snitch. Or packing up a truck for a world tour. It seemed nice, but was that really something I wanted to spend the rest of my life doing?

“Well... No. I don’t think so, anyways.”

She pursed her lips and nodded. “What has been your favorite class here at Hogwarts?”

I thought about it for a while, thinking back to all my classes. Potions was fun, but the 5 years in which it was taught by Snape sort of ruined the whole experience for me. I remembered Remus Lupin and the short year I had with him as my teacher. My mind wandered back to teaching those in Dumbledore’s army during the reign of Umbridge at Hogwarts. “Defense Against the Dark Arts.” I said, realizing that is also something a future Auror would say.

“Why?”

“Uh..” I said again, feeling her gaze on me. “Because.. I’m good at it?” I said, questioning my reasons.

“Is that the only reason? You are skilled at many things, Mr. Potter. What makes this stand out?”

“Well.. I guess it’s because I’m good at teaching it to people?” I said, remembering the long days in the room of requirement.

“Aha.” She said, smiling at me as if I had just had an epiphany.

“What?” I said, then I remembered I said ‘teaching’. “Wait, you can’t be thinking.. Me? A teacher?” I thought of all people, McGonagall would be the one most likely to oppose that development. “You can’t be serious, professor. I mean nobody would hire me!” At this she raised her eyebrows and smirked. “Well- Okay I guess they would, since I’m Harry Potter and everything, but that’s ridiculous. No way.” I said, shaking my head.

She continued to look at me, not saying anything. Suddenly she inhaled, standing up. “It seems that you might need a little more time to think about your occupational future. Your next meeting is a week from today, correct?” I nodded, standing and putting her book back on her desk.

“I will see you then. _On time_.” She said, looking at me over her spectacles.

I nodded, walking toward the door. Just as I was about to close the door, she spoke.

“Oh, and Potter?” She said. I peeked back around the door to look at her. “Do consider it. I think you would make a fine teacher.” She smiled and nodded slightly.

“Thank you, Professor.” I said, smiling briefly and closing the door, making my way over to the staircase. There was no way I was going to be a teacher. Not a chance.

* * *

I made my way up to the common room to find Ron sitting on the couch.

“Where’s Hermione?” I asked him, wanting to share my experience of the meeting.

“Hogsmeade I think. Had to get a scarf or somethin. How’d the meeting with McGonagall go?” He asked, leaning forward as I sat down.

I told him what happened, and he nodded understandingly when he learned McGonagall had suggested I become a teacher.

“Well it’s mental, isn’t it! Me? A teacher?” I said, laughing a little.

“It’s not, actually. I mean you taught all of us, bloody well, I might add. What’s so crazy about it? I mean other than us always breaking the rules and everything.” Ron said, shrugging.

Before I could reply I felt a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I turned around to see Draco sitting in the chair next to me.

“How’d the conference go, love?” He asked, opening a book on his lap and looking at me.

“Well she wants me to be a teacher of all things. I’m gonna have to talk to some sense into her next week.”

“Why? I think that would be a great job for you.” he said as he put his wire rimmed spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

I gaped at him. “You think so too?”

He glanced at Ron, who was nodding profusely. “Yeah, why not? You’d make a bloody good one.”

I leaned back on the couch in resignation, shaking my head.

We sat there making small conversation until supper. Hermione wasn’t there, but I wanted to talk to her and ask her what she thought about it. She’s always been able to help me make up my mind.

I sat in the common room waiting for Hermione to get back from Hogsmeade. I mean honestly, how long should buying a scarf take?

I laid down on the couch, propping my head up on the arm of it like Ron does. It was surprisingly comfortable. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the fire crackling beside me.

* * *

I heard the crisp sound of silver on glass. I opened my eyes to find my self looking down at the great hall. The 8th year table was gone. I looked to my right, seeing that I was sitting at the professor’s table. McGonagall was standing up, tapping her glass with her spoon.

“Good evening everyone. I hope your journey here has been eventful and pleasant. Before we begin the feast, I would like to point out two new changes in staff. As your new Herbology teacher, we have Professor Neville Longbottom." I heard rustling next to me and I looked to my left to see Neville in proper wizarding robes standing next to me. He looked older, and more confident. As he sat down he smiled widely at me. I smiled back, glad that he finally got to do something he loved.

“As your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter.” My head snapped in McGonagall’s direction. What did she just say?

“Stand up, Harry!” Neville whispered next to me.

I stood, looking across the vast sea of whispering faces. Some were clapping, some were staring motionless.

Suddenly I was standing behind Snape’s desk, there were about 20 kids in the room. They looked like 4th years. They were all looking down and reading from textbooks. There was one boy who was staring at me. When I looked at him, he raised his hand. I began to walk toward him, “How can I help you?” I asked as I reached his desk.

“Is it true that you’re the one who killed Voldemort?” He asked, causing the other kids in the room to look up at me.

I began to spin around on the spot, their faces floating up around me. I stopped spinning and landed in a seat in the middle of a room with tall windows and black marble floors. I was in Malfoy manor.

“Sugar?” I jumped, seeing that Draco was in the chair next to me.

“Please.” I said, jumping again at the sound of Narcissa’s voice.

“I can’t believe they hired you. That school really is falling to pieces.” She said.

I looked at Draco who was nodding in agreement. “Even worse than when Dumbledore was headmaster.”

“Don’t mention that name in my house.” The voice of Lucius Malfoy struck me, and suddenly I was standing. Lucius was kneeling on the ground chained to the wall in the hallway. I walked toward him. His skin was grey, his eyes deep in their sockets.

“Harry Potter.” He said venomously. “The boy who lived.” He scoffed, leaning forward and making his chains tug against the wall. “You ruined my life!” he cried angrily. “You will never be good enough for my son. NEVER!” he said, standing up. “NEVER!” he repeated, running towards me. I stepped back, tripping over the carpet as he bounded forward, his chains ripping from the wall.

I sat up with a start, cold sweat dripping down my face. My hair was damp, and my heart was pounding. I looked around me. I was laying on the couch in the pitch black darkness of the 8th year common room. A few cinders still alight in the fire pit. I took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. It was only a dream.

“Harry?”

I fell off the couch and onto the floor, scrambling to my feet and looking around me wildly, images of Lucius Malfoy flashing before my eyes.

“Harry, what are you doing?” It was Hermione’s voice. I searched around for her, seeing her near the wall on the other side of the room.

I exhaled, pressing my hand to my chest. “Bloody hell, Hermione.”

“Sorry.” She said, walking over and pointing her want to ignite the fire. “What are you doing up?” She asked, guiding me to sit back down on the couch.

“I was waiting for you.” I said, my heart still pounding.

“For me?” She asked, sitting next to me. “Why?”

“I just wanted to talk to you. I need advice.” I said, finally calming down. “I don’t want to be an Auror.” I said, watching her reaction. She nodded, letting me continue. “I told McGonagall and she thinks it’d be a good idea for me to be a teacher.”

She continued looking at me, not saying anything.

“Well?” I said, urging her to say something.

“I don’t understand what you’re asking? Are you saying you don’t want to be a teacher?”

“I mean.. I don’t know. I’ve never considered it before.”

“Well, Harry, you basically are a teacher. You singlehandedly taught a class of nearly 30 people, and did a brilliant job. You’d be great.” She said, smiling and nudging my arm.

“Thanks, Hermione.” I said, smiling at her. I don’t know what it is, but hearing confirmation from Hermione always made things better.

We sat up talking about the DA, laughing at memories. It was good to talk to Hermione. I rarely got to see her alone. I always felt better when she and I talked. She’s always so calm and sure of everything, it makes life seem less complicated.

“So, when’s your meeting?” I said, after our laughter had died down.

“Thursday.” She said, fanning her face, which was now red from laughter.

“Thursday? That’s tomorrow, you know?” I asked. Her face immediately went pale.

“WHAT?” She pulled out her wand, reading something off the edge. “Oh my God!” She said, standing up abruptly. “I haven’t even researched anything! Oh no! I have to go!” She said, kissing my forehead and running off up the stairs.

I smiled and shook my head. Typical Hermione. I walked up the stairs quietly, creeping into my room and changing quietly. Laying down on my side of the bed, I looked over at Draco’s angular face. He had one arm laid out toward me, and I reached my hand over, tracing circles in the palm of his smooth hands. His fingers twitched slightly, but he did not awaken.

I remembered what dream Lucius had said. “You will never be good enough for my son.” I could practically hear his cold voice.

I withdrew my hand from Draco’s palm, suddenly feeling like I shouldn’t touch him. Am I good enough for him? I thought about his massive house and his posh clothes. I didn’t even know how to eat the same way he does, let alone live the way he does. I turned over, not wanting to think about it. My stomach felt like it was being squeezed. What if I really wasn’t good enough for him? He’s going to break up with me when he realizes he could do better. I’m just a stupid boy who lived in a broom cupboard for 11 years of his life.

As if in response to my thoughts, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on the back of my head. I smiled and closed my eyes, sure that I wouldn’t have anymore bad dreams tonight.

 

 


	12. Earl Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry go to Rowle's house for dinner, running into a familiar face.

Friday in Herbology, we checked the maturity of our mandrakes. Drarry had now managed to get into Robyn’s (Ron and Hermione’s Mandrake’s) pot.

“Alright everyone! If you would please line the plants up against this table here.” Professor Sprout shouted across the classroom.  
It took four people to slide a single pot across the room to where Professor Sprout wanted them. After about 5 minutes of us struggling, we went back to our seats, out of breath.

“Thank you, dears.” Professor sprout called, eyeing the plants. “Yes, I think these will make excellent batch of Drought.”

Even though all of us knew our Mandrakes would become a potion, there were still many groans and sad faces. I think we had all become attached to our mandrakes.

We all walked out of the class sluggishly, making our way to the great hall.

Everyone at the 8th year table in the great hall was silent as we ate our food. Cho and Neville looked particularly sad, probably because of how much time and effort they had put into growing their mandrake.

After we had finished lunch, Ron, Draco and I walked up to the common room. Hermione had gone to the library to work on an essay for Snape. I told her that I’d be up there in a few hours. I wasn’t quite prepared to go on a 2 roll parchment long tangent about occlumency.

I sat down on the couch, pulling out a book about animagi. Draco had laid down on the couch, resting his lead against my leg. I stroked his hair mindlessly as I read.

* * *

I didn’t realized I had drifted off until I was startled by Hermione tossing her books down on the floor.

I jumped slightly, rousing Draco. His grey eyes fluttered open sleepily.

“Sorry.” Hermione said, looking at me guiltily.

I rubbed my face, stretching my arms. “No worries. I need to get started on that essay anyways. What time is it?”

“About nine.”

“NINE?” I asked, looking out the window. It was now dark. I let my head fall back against the couch. Great.

Draco sat up and stretched his long arms, yawning.

I picked up my book from the floor, shoving it into my bag. “I have to go to the library to do my paper for Snape. Have you already done yours?” I asked Draco. He nodded sleepily, rubbing his eye. Damn he was adorable.

“Okay well, I’ll see you later then. Goodnight, love.” I said, pecking him on the lips as I made my way out the door.

The hallways were silent, only the sound of my shoes hitting the ground echoing through the hall. The library was completely empty. Not a single person amongst the rows of books. It was eerie, as if the entire school had gone on holiday.

I walked through the rows, tugging out books with Occlumency in the chapter and stacking them on the table. I opened them all, pulling out my parchment and beginning to write. I tried not to think about a few years ago when I had gone into the mind of Severus Snape, the very person I was writing this essay for.

After what seemed like forever, I had finished one and a half pages of parchment, which was going to have to be good enough because I only had fifteen minutes until curfew and I needed to get back up to the common room. I flicked my wand, making the books go back to their shelves, shoving my homework into my rucksack. My book about animagi fell out of my bag, and I picked it up, thumbing through it as I made my way back up to the common room.

“Harry?”

I looked up from my book to see Ginny standing in front of me.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, confused.

“What do you mean? This is my common room, you know. What are you doing here?” She replied.

I looked around. I had been mindlessly walking to the Gryffindor common room. I exhaled sharply, slamming my book shut and shoving it into my bag.

“Bloody hell, I’ve walked to the wrong room. What time is it?” I asked her as she suppressed a giggle at my stupidity.

“Nearly 11.” She said, shaking her head at me.

I sighed, throwing up my hands.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, the castle’s practically vacant.” She said, shrugging and stepping into the doorway as the fat lady swung forward.

I sighed, walking down the stairs. My eyes landed on the third floor landing and I thought back to when Hermione, Ron and I were in our first year and we had come across fluffy. That lead to my first confrontaion with Voldemort. My first encounter with the mirror of erised. I remembered Dumbledore and how he claimed to have seen a pair of fuzzy socks in the mirror. I smiled at his quirkiness. I wondered where it would be now. I looked around me, no one to be seen. The clock chimed 11 in the distance.

Making my decision, I made my way to a familiar unused classroom, happily seeing a tall object covered by a long sheet. I walked up to it slowly, wondering what I would see in the mirror this time. I grabbed the sheet, taking a deep breath before I pulled it off.

The sheet hit the floor in a cloud of dust. I stared down as the dust settled, daring myself to look up. My eyes traveled along the outer edge of the mirror. “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.” was inscribed in the Gold.

Slowly, my eyes dropped down to my reflection. I was surprised to see only myself standing there. I had expected the sight of my parents, but it was just me. I waved my hand, and my reflection waved back. I sighed.

“It’s broken.” I said aloud. There was no other explanation. I picked up the sheet, throwing it over the top. I looked at it for a moment, considering ripping the sheet off once more to give it another try.

I turned around, resigned, and walked out the door, headed to the correct common room.

* * *

I walked in our bedroom door to see Draco asleep at the table next to the window. He had his head propped up on his fist, as if he were looking out the window. There was a cup of tea on the table in front of him, half gone.

I changed silently, and then walked over to him. I knelt down, putting my hand on his knee and resting another on his shoulder. He inhaled sharply, his eyes opening. He blinked a few times, and then looked at me.

“Hey.” He said, smiling.

“Hey.” I said, kissing his cheek and pushing his hair behind his ear.

“How’s the essay?” He said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Nearly finished. Might add a few things to it in the morning.”

He nodded, recoiling at the tea and then waving his wand to heat it up.

“Tea?” He asked, taking another sip.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just write a few more things on my essay before I go to sleep.”

He flicked his wand, conjuring a cup of tea for me. I kissed his forehead as I stood, pulling out my quill and parchment. I took a sip, it already had sugar in it. I glanced across the table at him, his eyes were crinkled up into a smile and he winked at me over his cup.

I smiled and scribbled down a few paragraphs onto my parchment. I sighed as I rolled it up, tossing it near my bag.

I looked down at my tea, thinking about the mirror of erised. Why didn’t it work? Had Dumbledore taken away its powers before he died? Was it someone else who broke it?

I was roused from my thoughts by Draco as he nudged my foot with his. I looked up at his handsome face. He was leaning forward, resting on his elbow with his chin in his hand. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up messily. His grey eyes looked blue as the moonlight hit them.

I shook my head, smiling. He was damn perfect.

“What?” He asked, lifting his head off his hand slightly.

“I love you.” I said, watching his concerned face turn into a smile.

“I love you, too.” He said, resting his head back down on his hand.

We sat there for a while in silence, sipping our tea. Our legs leaned against each other under the table comfortably.

We talked late into the night, our voices becoming low murmurs as the hours ticked by. When the first rays of pink were visible over the skyline, Draco stretched, and stood up, grabbing my hand and walking backwards to the bed. He slid his hands around my waist, leaning close as if he were going to kiss me. He paused, his grey eyes looking back and forth between mine. He planted a soft kiss on my nose, then on my lips. He leaned to his right, pulling me with him as he fell onto the bed. I tugged the duvet over us, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his forehead. He inhaled deeply, pressing his face into my chest and closing his eyes. His arms tightened around me, only beginning to slacken when he drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Draco kissing my forehead. My eyes fluttered open to see his handsome face in front of mine. He reached up and smoothed out my hair, smiling at me. We were still wrapped in our duvet, and it was creating a cave around us. I smiled and closed my eyes again as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward him. He continued to stroke my hair and I began to fall asleep again, only to be brought back to consciousness by his gravely voice.

“When do you want to leave?” He asked quietly.

“Never.” I said, burying my face in his chest and inhaling his sweet scent.

He chuckled softly. “Okay, love.”

He kissed my forehead and I could feel him smiling. I smiled, too, knowing he’d make me get up eventually. I sighed, leaning back slightly to look up at him.

His eyes were all crinkly, as I knew they would be. I kissed his lips softly, rolling him over and putting my legs on either side of him. He sat up slowly, his hands sliding up my back.

I held his face in both of my hands as I kissed both of his cheeks, then his nose, then his forehead. I pulled away, seeing his eyes flutter open.

He smiled up at me, rubbing his hands up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. His strong arms wrapped around me, pressing me against him. I closed my eyes, feeling the safety which surrounded me.

Draco stood up, keeping me pressed against him. My feet were grazing the floor, but he didn’t put me down. He rocked back and forth slowly, swaying like he did when he played the violin. I inhaled deeply, sliding my arms off his shoulders. He loosened his arms slightly, letting me stand. I pushed the hair off his forehead, kissing him again before I walked over to my trunk to pick out clothes.

I pulled out some jeans and a red sweater, digging to the bottom of my trunk to find gloves and a scarf.

After I had changed, I looked over at Draco, who was now pulling on his long black overcoat. He turned to face me, adjusting his collar. He was wearing his usual posh attire, shiny black shoes and all.

I smiled, exhaling and shaking my head.

“What?” He asked innocently.

I walked over to him and kissed him again. “Nothing.” I said, taking his hand in mine. “Let’s go.”

He kissed the side of my head as we walked out of our room.

Once we stepped out of the doors we were struck by chilly October winds. I shivered, waving my wand to cast a warming charm on our clothes. Draco pulled his coat tight around his body, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we walked down the path to Hogsmeade.

* * *

When we entered Madam Puddifoot’s, I was happily surprised to see it nearly empty. The only people there were two couples, both over 20 and no one I would know. They stared at us when we came in, and I could feel their eyes on my back as I clumsily made my way to the table in front of the window. Draco had glided there gracefully, as if these narrow pathways were no problem.

When we sat down, I looked over at a couple near the other side of the restaurant. They were still staring at us. Draco saw where I was looking and turned around to look at them. They looked away immediately. As soon as he turned around they looked back at me. Draco saw my eyes look over there again and he turned around, this time more abruptly.

“Yes?” He called across the tea shop to them.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at their shocked expressions. They turned away from us, muttering to each other. Draco exhaled sharply, facing me again.

“It’s okay, I’m used to people staring.” I said, smiling as I pulled off my gloves.

He shrugged off his coat, folding it neatly before hanging it off the back of his chair. “Well it’s rude, they should learn not to stare.” He said, straightening the silverware on his half of the table.

I smiled down at my plate, blushing slightly at his defensiveness for me. Madam Puddifoot shuffled over.

“What’ll you have, dears?” She asked, looking down at us.

“Earl grey, please.” Draco said.

“I’ll have the same, thank you.” I said to her.

She grunted, beginning to turn away. Her eyes lingered on my face for a moment, glancing at Draco, then back at me. Finally, with a shrug, she began making her way through the cramped walkway.

“What was that about?” I said, looking at Draco.

He shrugged. “Maybe she just recognized us.”

I nodded, playing with the end of my scarf.

I looked out the window toward the street, seeing an old couple walking out of their cottage. I recognized a cluster of adults from last weekend. Come to think of it, I’ve been here almost every weekend of the term so far. I laughed a little to myself, remembering when I couldn’t get a permission form to come here.

“Might as well get a cottage down here, we visit so frequently.” I laughed, speaking my thoughts out loud.

It wasn’t until it came out of my mouth that I had realized what I said. I had just suggested to my boyfriend of two months that we live together. I blushed a furious shade of red, beginning to splutter out a reason as to why I said that.

“That would be nice.” Draco interrupted, his ears going pink when I looked at him. He smiled at me as Madam Puddifoot set down our tea.

“Thank you.” he said to her as she walked away.

He waved his hand, making our tea serve itself. I cleared my throat, a smile forming on my lips as I watched tea pour into my cup. Draco had just said he wanted to live with me.

Two cubes of sugar landed in my tea with a satisfying plop. Draco picked up his cup, blowing on it gently.

I took a sip of my tea, feeling as the hot liquid traveled down my throat and warmed my stomach. I closed my eyes, taking another sip and feeling the warmth of it.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Draco watching me. He quickly looked away, taking a sip of tea as his eyes wrinkled up into a smile. I blushed slightly, knowing that I was the reason behind it.

His first meeting with McGonagall would be on Monday, and though he said he wasn’t nervous, I sensed that he was. He said that no one in his family had really had a job because of the money that was inherited from generation to generation. I thought about how much money that would be, to last so many generations and still be plentiful. Yikes.

After the last drops of tea were gone, Draco asked “What time is it?”

I looked at my watch. “Half two.”

He nodded. “We should probably get going.” He said, standing up and pulling on his jacket.

I yanked on my gloves and wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck.

It seemed colder now than it had when we went in. Draco wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close against the chilly wind. We walked down the sidewalk and into the dark alley where Rowle lived.

Draco knocked on the door twice, and then once more after a brief pause. After a minute or so, I saw a glint of light through the crack in the door, and Rintriata opened the door.

“Hello, loves!” She said, ushering us inside and giving us both warm hugs. This was unexpected, as I had only met her one other time, but it was very welcomed against the cold weather.

Her round stomach poked out very far, and I realized that she was, in fact, pregnant. “Come in, come in, we’ve just started lunch.” She said, smiling widely and leading us down the tunnel to their living space.

* * *

Draco and I walked into the dining room behind Rintriata. I looked at Rowle, who was sitting in his usual spot at the far end of the table, and then to a girl who had her back facing us. Her hair was quite frizzy, almost like Hermione’s.

In fact, it was exactly like Hermione’s.

“Hermione?” Draco and I said at exactly the same time.

She stood up so quickly she almost knocked her chair over.

“H-Harry! Draco! What are you two doing here?” She said, trying to keep composure.

“What are we doing here? What are you doing here?” I replied. "You didn't know we were coming?" I asked, looking at Rowle.

"I thought she knew you were comin'." Rowle said, shrugging.

“I- I was just having lunch. I thought you two were just going to Madam Puddifoot's?” Hermione said.

“We did. I thought _you_ were going to the library?”

“Well.. I- I did go. But then I came here.” She said, twisting her hair around her fingers.

“You knew we were going to Hogsmeade, we could have waited for you.”

“I know, I know.. Can I talk to you for a second? Outside?” She said, looking at me, widening her eyes.

I didn’t get much chance to reply before she had grabbed my arm and was dragging me up the tunnel.

Hermione shut the door behind her once we got into the alley, wrapping her jacket around her against the cold breeze.

“Hermione why are you here? Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” I asked, becoming more confused by the minute.

“I’ve been coming here for a while, now. Twice a week. Sometimes I sleep over, but only if Flitwick lets me get out of Charms.” Hermione said hurridly.

“Wh-?” She cut me off.

“Rowle’s been teaching me magic I can use to help Narcissa Malfoy.”

“WHAT?” I said, causing her to press a hand against my mouth.

“SHH I don’t want Draco to hear.”

I pulled her hand off my mouth. “What do you mean you don’t want him to hear! It’s his mum that you’re doing magic on, don’t you think you should tell him? And why on earth are you trying to help Narcissa Malfoy? Why do you care?”

She looked hurt. “Well.. I care because.. because Draco is part of our family now. You know.. you, me, and Ron. We are supposed to help and protect each other, and since he can’t help his mum... I figured I would at least try.” She said, looking teary and twisting her necklace around.

“Hermione..” I said, not knowing how to reply to this. I was overjoyed that she thought so highly of Draco, but concerned that she would get hurt by trying to do this kind of magic. “This is dangerous stuff. You saw the condition Draco was in, what if that happens to you?”

She shook her head. “Rowle said that it’s only dangerous if you over use it, and I wont. I’ll only use it for Narcissa, I promise. Just once.”

I ran my fingers through my hair. “Hermione this is ridiculous.”

She continued looking at me hopefully. I gave a defeated sigh. “Well, I know I can’t stop you. But you’re going to have to tell Draco about this eventually.”

“I’ll tell him soon, I promise. Besides, I’ve almost got the spell down pat. It works kind of like a memory charm, and I do those pretty well. Nothing to worry about.” She smiled, turning around and opening the door

I sighed again, shaking my head and following her inside. This was a bad idea.

* * *

We walked back into their cozy living room, and I shook my head when Draco looked at me questioningly as I sat down beside him. He watched me for a second before turning his attention away to answer a question Rintriata asked him.

Hermione and I began discussing her meeting with McGonagall and how she might look into forming a real organization for S.P.E.W.. Rintriata joined the conversation, and Hermione informed her about all the things she wanted to change about elf slavery.

“You know, Harry is thinking of becoming a teacher.” Hermione said to Rintriata who squealed in delight.

“That would be wonderful! Maybe you’ll wind up teaching this little one.” She said patting her stomach.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” I said, smiling. I imagined myself actually being in charge of the education of children. The thought seemed almost comical.

“Now Hermione. You’ve mentioned this Ron fellow quite a few times, are these the signs of a relationship?” Rintriata asked teasingly. Hermione blushed slightly and nodded.

Rowle grunted “Well, why don’t you bring him ‘round once in a while? Yer here often enough.” He said laughing as he took a bite of his sandwich.

I saw Draco furrow his brow, and his lips parted, obviously about to ask what he was talking about.

“Draco! Um..” I said, trying to stop this awkward situation before it started. “Could you um.. pass the minced pies, please?”

His mouth closed, thankfully, and he picked up the platter of pies, letting me grab a few to put on my plate.

“Thank you.” I said, smiling at him.

Hermione and Rintriata’s conversation became audible again.

“...for abourt 8 years, but we only started dating last year.” Hermione said, her blush deepening.

“I’d think you two were together a while before that, eh?” I said across the table to Hermione.

She shot me a wicked glare, which I returned with a smile. Draco rested his hand on my knee under the table. I looked at him and he was smiling. He leaned over and kissed the side of my head.

“What?” I asked, wondering if I had missed a conversation.

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

I studied his expression for a moment, feeling the warmth of his hand on my knee. Rintriata got my attention, making me look away from him.

“Harry, dear, now tell me. Why is it you want to be a teacher? I’d think you’d want to go work in the ministry, wouldn’t you?” She asked, pouring more pumpkin juice into my cup.

“Well, I thought so too, but I’ve recently been thinking about how much of my life has already been spent chasing other people, and I feel that teaching is something I’m good at. When McGonagall first suggested it, I thought she had gone mental, but-” My voice caught in my throat as Draco’s hand began slowly sliding up my thigh. “Um.. but... I- I talked to..” I was having trouble making my mouth move as Draco’s hand slid in between my legs. “I talked to H-Hermione and other friends who-” Draco squeezed my inner thigh slightly. My chest constricted, and i inhaled shakily. “Who all think it would be... be a um... a good option for me.” I said, finally getting my sentence out.

I didn’t hear anything Rintriata said in reply to this, as Draco’s hand massaged the inside of my thigh, slowly working its way up. I realized that I was gripping my fork so tightly that it was starting to bend, and I set it down on the table. Rintriata turned to Hermione, giving me the opportunity to glare at Draco. He smiled back at me wickedly, his eyes glinting.

“...friendly. You'll be a great teacher.” Rintriata finished, turning back to me.

I nodded and smiled, having not heard a single word she said.

The clock on the wall chimed 4 o’ clock. “Oh that reminds me! Are you lot staying here? If so, I’ll need to do some washing.” Rintriata asked, looking at us happily.

I looked at Hermione who shrugged, looking at Draco.

He pouted his lips slightly as he though. “I mean, if it isn’t too much of an imposition, and if it’s alright with you, of course.” He said, addressing Rowle.

“Yea o’ course! Yer always welcome ‘ere.” He said, patting Draco on the back roughly.

Draco’s ears turned pink as he thanked Rowle, removing his hand from my thigh to take a sip of his pumpkin juice.

* * *

After some lounging by the fire and a hearty dinner, we all got up, helping Rintriata clear the table and set the dishes to wash themselves. We made our way down the narrow hall, Draco pointed to the room in which he usually sleeps. It was a small room with green wallpaper, and carpets to match. The bed had a mismatched quilt lying over it which clashed with the walls.

I looked down the hall, seeing only one other door, which I assumed was Rowle and Rintriata’s room.

“Wait so.. we are all sleeping in here?” I asked, looking at them.

She shrugged. “I suppose. I can sleep on the floor.”

“Not bloody likely.” I said in protest. “I’ll be the one on the floor, you two can have the bed.”

“What?” Draco said, looking bemused. “No offense, Hermione, honestly, but I think it would be better if you two were to share the bed.”

“Why? What’s wrong with me sleeping on the floor?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

Rintriata interrupted us, stopping near the doorway.

“Now, now you three what’s all this fuss about?” She asked as if we were her bickering children.

“We were simply discussing sleeping arrangements. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor, but do you happen to have an extra sheet lying around?” He asked, ignoring Hermione’s objective grunt.

“I’ve got something better.” She replied, smiling and taking out her wand. She pointed it at the bed, which turned into three very narrow ones.

“I’ve got to learn how to do that.” Draco said, looking at the beds in awe.

“I’ll teach you that if you teach me how to do the tea serving.” I said quietly to Draco.

“One day.” Draco said, kissing my forehead and giving me a playful smile.

I sighed, plopping down on one of the three beds. There was barely enough room to move, now that the bed was separated.

“Goodnight, you three. Sleep well.” Rintriata said, closing the door as she left.

Hermione crawled onto the bed farthest from me, picking up her pillow and wrapping her arms around it.

“Aren’t they lovely?” She said happily, looking at the door.

“Yeah. It’s crazy that they’re in hiding. When do you think the ministry will be off his case?” I asked, watching as Draco sat down on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think very many Death Eaters got out of going to Azkaban. If they did, I’m sure there was a logical reason behind it.” She gave an uncomfortable glance at Draco, who seemed deep in thought.

“Do you think that... Maybe if... Someone were to tell the ministry that Rowle wasn’t active during the war that..?” She trailed off, looking at me hopefully.

I shook my head, not knowing.

She looked down at her pillow, tugging on the corner of it.

Draco sat up, folding a long leg up against his chest and resting his elbow on it.

“The reason I got out of my sentence to Azkaban is because Professor McGonagall vouched for me in my trial.” He said, tugging on the hem of his trousers.

I had never heard Draco talk about anything pertaining to the war, or anything about him working on Voldemort’s side. “She said that I um.. that I seemed unwilling to fight along side V- Voldemort and..” He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath. “and that it was my father who encouraged me to cross over. It’s because of her that I am not in Azkaban.” He said, glancing at me and then looking down.

I made eye contact with Hermione, she looked as if she had just seen a puppy get run over. Not knowing what to say, I slid off my bed and crawled up next to him, wrapping an arm around his tense shoulders. I kissed his cheek and he seemed to relax a little.

“I mean, if someone as high up as McGonagall were to say that Rowle didn’t play an active part in the war, then I would think his sentence would be either erased, or lessened. I’m not sure though, as there are probably witnesses who saw him fighting.” He said, finally looking at me. His grey eyes searched my face, I gave him a small smile and rubbed his back gently.

This seemed to be the thing he was looking for, and his shoulders noticeably relaxed under my hand.

“Who could we get to go to trial with him that’s as important as McGonagall?” Hermione asked, looking at us.

I shook my head and shrugged, thinking of no one.

“Well.. Maybe Harry could do it.” Draco said, looking at me.

I laughed out loud, tilting my head back. What a joke.

After I had stopped laughing I looked back at them. They seemed to be not as amused by this joke as I was.

“What?” I asked, looking between them. “I mean.. You’re not serious, are you?” I asked, dropping my arm from Draco’s shoulders and leaning back to observe him better. “You’re joking me.” I said, looking at Hermione for help.

“I mean, you did kill Voldemort. Who better to point out the bad guys from the good guys than the ultimate good guy himself?” Hermione said, sounding more and more hopeful.

“You two are absolutely mental. There is no way the ministry is going to listen to _me_.”

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t.” Hermione said, looking at Draco who nodded.

I sighed frustratedly. “Okay so let’s say I waltz into the ministry and declare that Thorfinn Rowle isn’t a bad guy after all, and he was just playing games the whole time. What if they say I’ve gone ‘round the bend and send more people out to track him down? What about Rintriata? The baby?” I asked, trying to make them see the flaws in their brilliant plan.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip, trying to think of a solution if these problems were to occur.

“Well.. Maybe we could say that you saw a wanted poster around and wanted his name cleared? We don’t have to say we actually met him.” Hermione said optimistically.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and sitting back down on my bed. “It’s completely mental, Hermione, you have to see that.” She didn’t look at all discouraged. I shook my head, laying down and pulling the covers around me. “No way.” I said, closing my eyes.

It was silent for a while and I knew they were looking at each other, perhaps waiting for me to say something. Finally, I heard the shifting of covers behind me as they got into bed.

There was no possible way that the ministry would ever listen to me. I’m just a kid. Even if I did defeat Voldemort, why would they believe my word against hundreds of other witnesses. No matter how good of a guy Rowle was now, it didn’t erase his past. He was still a death eater. He still wrecked havoc.

My eyes opened as I realized what I had just said to myself. I remembered that Draco was a death eater. Even though he was pressured into it by his father, he still was one. He tried to kill Dumbledore. He still tortured people. Who knows what else Voldemort made him do. How could I forgive one death eater for everything, but still hold grudges against another.

I squeezed my eyes shut, considering my options. Rowle was a good guy now. Yes, he tried to kill us, and yes he was on Voldemort’s side, but everyone deserves a second chance. I pulled the covers over my head, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. I could come up with a solution in the morning.

 


	13. Agritudo Saniatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives news from Snape and Draco has his first meeting with McGonagall.

After a breakfast too early for me, the three of us set out for Hogwarts. The wind was worse than yesterday, and Draco tucked both me and Hermione underneath his long arms. I cast a warming charm on our clothes, but it didn’t help much. We stumbled up the long path, nearly falling over once, and if it weren’t for Draco’s unbelievable balancing skills, I’m sure we would have. Hermione was laughing so hard she could barely walk, making us laugh, too.

“Sorry.” She’d say, finally calming down, only to burst out laughing again.

I missed Hermione’s random fits of laughter. It was so contagious.

We shuffled into the castle, panting from our struggle up the long path. We walked up the stairs and into the common room, joining Ron by the fire. Hermione kissed Ron as she sat down on the floor, telling him about our night. Apparently he had known about Hermione learning magic from Rowle. He shrugged at me apologetically, but of course, I couldn’t be mad at him.

We all studied for a while, taking far too many breaks to be productive. After a few hours of that Draco closed his Herbology book, standing up.

“I’m going to go shower and read a little. I’ll see you guys later.” He said, kissing the top of my head as he turned around and headed up the stairs.

Hermione, Ron and I sat by the fire talking, our textbooks pushed aside. Hermione and I fell into conversation about my book on anamagi, only realizing how late it was when we heard Ron’s snores.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, looking at him. She flicked her wand, laying a blanket across him, which he unconsciously pulled to his chest. She sighed happily, watching him sleep.

“McGonagall told him that he’d be a good gnome catcher.” Hermione said quietly to me, suppressing a laugh.

I pressed my hand to my mouth, containing my smile.

“I think he’d be a good Auror, don’t you? I mean.. I know he can be a bit clumsy... and thick.. but he’s improved greatly, yeah?” She said, smiling at me.

I nodded. “Loads better. I think it was the wand that held him back, really.” I said, smiling at her reassuringly.

She played with the ends of her hair. “When’s Draco’s meeting?”

“Tomorrow.” I said, pushing my sleeves up.

She nodded, twisting her hair around her finger. “About his mum.. I uh.. wasn’t too clear about it earlier.” She said, blushing slightly. “It’s just.. He’s really changed, you know? And.. I just.. I wanted to help. I didn’t mean to go behind anyone’s back. I just wanted to be sure I could actually do the level of magic that was needed.” She said, avoiding my eyes. She finally looked at me, her eyes searching my face. “Do you think Draco will be upset with me when I tell him?” She said, looking worried.

I shook my head. “I don’t know. Best you tell him soon, though.”

She nodded and sighed. “I’ll tell him tomorrow. He’s probably asleep by now anyways.” She said, yawning. “In fact, I think we should be asleep as well.” She said, smiling at Ron once more.

She got up and sat on the side of the couch, gently stroking his hair. She kissed his forehead, making him open his eyes. “Come on, Ronald. Time for bed.” She said, smiling down at him. He rolled over, closing his eyes again. She sighed, trying to sound frustrated, but there was a smile on her face.

I stood up and stretched. “Night.” I said, kissing the side of her forehead, turning to walk up the stairs.

“Night, Harry.” She called after me.

* * *

I walked into our room, seeing the light flooding from underneath the door. I froze when I saw Draco on the bed.

His glasses were sitting on the very edge of his nose, and his eyes were closed. He had an open book laid across his lower stomach and one hand hanging off the bed. He was leaning up against the head board, his lips slightly parted.

I realized I had been standing with my hand on the doorknob. I turned around and closed it silently. I looked at the light, waving my hand and willing it to go off. I could swear it dimmed, but of course, it did not go out. I walked over to the bed, reaching out to turn off the light when I saw a familiar shade of orange splashed across the front of the sweater Draco was wearing. Upon looking down at his chest, I saw a large orange ‘H’ across the front of a knitted green sweater. I realized that he was wearing the jumper Mrs. Weasley had given me last Christmas. The sleeves were too short for his long arms, his delicate wrist exposed as it hung off the bed.

My heart swelled as I looked down at him, his hair disheveled and glasses askew. I switched off the light, picking the book up off his lap and plucking his glasses from the bridge of his nose. I sat down on the edge of the bed, moving his dangling hand so that I could hold it in my lap. I gently brushed the hair off the side of his face, barely touching him.

For some reason a knot formed in my throat. My eyes stung with tears and my face grew hot. I took a deep breath, blinking quickly. What am I upset about? I have everything I want. There is nothing to be sad about.

I felt a smile on my face, and I realized they were tears of happiness. I really did have everything I wanted. I was at Hogwarts, my home. I had many friends, and Ron and Hermione were together and supportive of my relationship with Draco, yet another thing that I was lucky enough to have. I looked down at his pale, angular face, rubbing my thumb against the back of his smooth hand.

God, he was so wonderful. His unfailing poshness and gracefulness, clashed by Weasley sweaters and wretched singing. I sniffed slightly, laughing quietly about our first morning here and his horrid singing in the shower. I must have woken him up with my sniffing because his eyes fluttered open and he picked his head up, looking around.

“Must’ve drifted off.” He said, yawning and stretching a long arm in the air, exposing nearly half his forearm. Though it was too short, the sweater was baggy on him, causing deep wrinkles across his chest, where the fabric would be taught against mine.

I wiped my eyes quickly, realizing how much of a mess I look. I stood up, kneeling down at my trunk and pulling out my pajamas. I tugged them on, not facing him, knowing that he’d see right through me if I looked him in the eyes.

“Oh, I borrowed one of your sweaters, I hope that’s okay. I got cold. Do you want it back?” He asked, his voice slow and gravely.

I shook my head, not wanting to give myself away with a shaky voice. God, what’s my problem? Get it together, Harry.

“Everything alright?” he asked, clearly thrown by my silence.

“Yeah.” I said sitting down on the bed, taking longer than needed to remove my watch.

“You sure?” he asked, adjusting himself so he could look at me better.

I nodded, laying down and pulling the covers up around me. I could feel his eyes on my back, and I knew he was still sitting up watching me.

“Did I do something?” he asked, I could hear concern etched in his voice.

That was the very last thing I wanted him to think. I took a deep breath, rolling over and sliding closer to him.

His grey eyes looked worried and his brow was furrowed.

I shook my head, watching as he relaxed slightly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbow and running his fingers through my hair.

“I’m just..” I closed my eyes, realizing how stupid this would sound out loud. “really happy.” I said, keeping my eyes closed. Draco’s fingers didn’t pause as they stroked my hair.

He kissed my forehead. “Good.” I could hear the smile in his voice. “Come here.”

He said, fully laying down next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. I buried my face in his chest, the sweater was soft against my face. I inhaled, smelling a mix of his sweet, stormy scent and mine.

He continued to stroked my hair as I fell asleep, rubbing his hand up and down my back gently. I never wanted to go to sleep without him.

* * *

At the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, Draco and I were about to walk out the door when I heard Snape’s cold voice.

“Potter. Approach my desk.”

I kissed Draco’s cheek, walking back to the front of the classroom.

“Yes, professor?”

He stared at me, pursing his lips.

“Did you tell Mr. Malfoy that you confided in me about his mother?”

I stomach twisted. In fact, I had completely forgotten about it. I should have told him.

“No. I forgot.” I said honestly.

He raised his eyebrows, looking down his large, hooked nose at me.

“You... forgot.” He said slowly.

I nodded, trying to appear sincere.

“Right. Well, I’ve discussed it with professor McGonagall, and it seems that I might be able to help.”

My jaw dropped. Did Snape really just say that? Why couldn’t he have told me sooner and spare Hermione the trouble?

“Really?”

He crossed his arms. “Yes, really. It is an advanced potion and it takes a week to make, so you will have to be in here every day after supper. It will also need to be delivered to Narcissa promptly after it is finished. She will need to drink it within the hour for it to be effective.”

My spirits were high. “Thank you professor. I’ll be here, I promise-”

“Now, Potter, be aware that this potion might not work. It depends on the severity of Narcissa’s illness. However... It is a very powerful potion and I believe it should void her of her sickness. Understood?”

I nodded, barely containing my excitement. I couldn’t wait to tell Draco.

“The potion is called _Agritudo Saniatro_ , I expect you to research this potion thoroughly before our meeting. Be here tomorrow at 8 o’ clock sharp. Inform Mr. Malfoy of this development. I will have all the ingredients in my cupboard, which you will retrieve upon arrival.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, professor.” I said, my face hurt from smiling.

“That will be all.” He said, the corner of his mouth upturning slightly.

“Thank you, sir.” I said, practically running from the classroom and down the hill to Herbology.

* * *

I flew through the doors, and down the row of chairs. Sitting down in my stool next to Draco, I grabbed his arm.

I was barely able to keep my voice a whisper as I told him what had happened.

“How does Snape know about my mum’s illness? What potion did he say? How do we know it’s safe?” He asked, leaning forward to avoid eavesdroppers.

“I asked him a while ago, when we got back from your house. I- I forgot to tell you about it, I’m sorry. At the time he said he didn’t know anything, so I didn’t think it was important. He said it was called.. Allgruto- no- _Agritudo Saniatro_ , I’m going to research it in the library while you’re at your meeting, Hermione will know where to look. He said that he wanted you to come to the sessions.”

“Of course I’m coming.” He said, then looked around and lowered his voice again. “Do you think.. do you think it will work?” He asked, his grey eyes searching my face. I could see the urgency in his eyes.

I nodded, seeing relief spread across his face. “Snape said that it was a tricky potion, but it would probably work. We have to give it to her an hour after we finish it, so are you doing anything next Tuesday night?”

He shook his head, smiling at me. Then, suddenly he stood, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I was lifted off my chair slightly, my feet hit the floor.

“Thank you, Harry.” He said, kissing the side of my head. “Thank you.”

I could hear the gratefulness in his voice, and his arms were tight around me.

“You’re welcome, Draco.” I said quietly.

I heard the doors open at the end of the classroom, Professor Sprout came rustling in and greeted the class.

“Good morning, class h- what is everyone looki- oh.” She said, cutting herself off.

Draco let me go, turning around. My face flushed deep red and I returned to my seat, sitting down hurriedly. Draco’s ears turned pink as he cleared his throat and sat down gracefully.

“NOW! Today we will be learning about Pumpkin planting and harvesting..” I tuned Professor Sprout out when Draco turned to me.

“Sorry.” He mouthed, biting his lip as he smiled.

I smiled at him, my blush deepening.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Draco and I sat down at the 8th year table for lunch. We talked excitedly about the pumpkins we would be growing for the Halloween feast. Neville got up to go join Luna, leaving just the four of us at the table, Draco nudged my arm. “Shall we tell them about Snape?” He asked quietly, while Ron and Hermione were bickering about something irrelevant. I nodded, smiling at him.

“Hey, you two. Stop your fighting I’ve got something important to tell you.” He said to them, tapping his fingers on the table to get their attention.

“What, Malfoy?” Ron asked irritably. Hermione elbowed him in the side. “Sorry.” he said, looking at him apologetically.

Draco chuckled. “No worries. Listen.” He said, leaning forward. “Snape said that he knows a potion that might help my mum.”

“Oh, Draco, that’s wonderful!” Hermione said a little too loudly. She clasped her hand to her mouth, looking around. “Sorry.. That’s great, Draco.” She said, happily.

“Bloody brilliant.” Ron said, smiling.

“Harry and I are going to be brewing it over the next week. We are going to give it to her next Tuesday.” He said, taking my hand in his and smiling at me.

I smiled back.

“Draco.. about that. I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Hemione started, taking a deep breath. “I’ve sort of been learning that spell you were going to use on your mum. You know? _Desseoc expleo_?”

Draco’s smile faded immediately. “What?” He asked, looking concerned. “Hermione, you know what that magic did to me. What if- what if that happens to you? No, Hermione, please tell me you haven’t been using it.”

“I haven’t. Not yet, anyways.” She said turning slightly pink and fiddling with the end of her sleeve.

Draco sighed in relief. “Please promise me that you won’t use it.” He said, looking at her intently.

“But- but what if this potion doesn’t w-”

“Hermione, please. Promise me.” He repeated.

“But-”

“Hermione.” He said, quite sternly.

She tugged on her sleeve, looking down. “Fine.” She said, not looking at him.

“Promise?” He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded hesitantly. “Promise.”

His grey eyes searched her face for a moment before he leaned back. “Thank you.” He said. Hermione crossed her arms, looking disgruntled.

“What time is it?” He asked me.

I looked at my watch. “2:47.” I said.

He sighed, taking a long drink of pumpkin juice. He set down his glass. “I’ve got my meeting with McGonagall at 3.” He said, picking up his bag. “I’d better go.”

He stood up, giving me a kiss.

“Good luck.” I said as he turned and walked away.

“Bloody hell. Wonder how that’s gonna go.” Ron said, watching him as he walked out the door.

“Probably quite well. He’s very intelligent.” Hermione said defensively.

Ron nodded, not saying anything. I knew what he was thinking. What job could a previous death eater hope to get? I sighed, poking at my food, suddenly losing my appetite.

* * *

I went up to the library after lunch to do some research about _Agritudo Saniatro_ , the potion Snape wants us to brew. I found a dusty book in the potions section of the library, where Hermione told me to look, flipping through it to make sure it had the right potion. I checked it out, making my way back to the common room.

Draco was in there when I arrived. I looked at the time, it had only been an hour. I walked over to him, sitting down on the couch.

“Hey. How’d the meeting go?” I asked, observing him. He looked relaxed as he read the book in his hands.

“Good. She actually offered me a job here.” He didn’t look up.

“Wow! That’s great, Draco.” I said, wondering why he wasn’t more enthusiastic.

“Yeah, it’s great.” He said, flipping a page.

“Do you.. not want to work here?” I asked, confused.

“It’s not that.. I just..” He sighed, closing his book. “I don’t know. I feel like it’s a job of charity.” He said, rolling up his sleeves.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s lovely of her to offer it, but the only reason she did is because she knows I won’t get a job anywhere else. I’m the son of a death eater. Bloody hell, I _was_ a death eater. Who in their right mind would hire me?” He asked, looking at me.

“I’d hire you.” I said, smiling at him.

He smiled a little and scoffed. “Thanks, Potter, but I said someone in their _right_ mind, didn’t I?”

“I see how that could be a problem.” I said, smiling wider.

He shook his head, smiling down as he opened his book again. “You’re a loon.”

“I know.” I said, kissing his cheek.

I reached into my bag, pulling out the book I had gotten at the library.

“Here’s a book with _Agritudo Saniatro_ in it. I thought we could read some stuff about the potion, just to make sure we know about it before we see Snape tomorrow.”

“Oh, good. Thanks. I’ll read it before I go to sleep.” He said, smiling at me.

I nodded, opening it up to the page with the ingredients and steps. I began to read, becoming absorbed in counter clockwise turns and specific brewing instructions.

* * *

At around 8 I went upstairs and showered, giving the book to Draco to read.

When I walked into our room, Draco was sitting in a chair at the table next to the window, reading the book and scribbling down notes on a piece of parchment.

“This is quite complex.” He said as I changed into my pajamas.

“I know.” I said, walking over behind him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

I kissed the top of his head, inhaling his sweet scent. “We can do it.” I said to him reassuringly.

He patted my arm, tilting his head to look up at me. I pecked him on the lips, smiling at him. He smiled back.

“Yeah, we can.” he said.

I removed my hands from his shoulders, walking over to get into bed. I heard the ruffle of parchment and the flip of a page. I closed my eyes, lulled to sleep by the scribble of a quill on parchment.

* * *

The next day was spent buried in the book I check out from the library. Draco had re written all the steps and ingredients on a separate piece of parchment at least 6 times.

“I just want to get it right.” he said, his ears turning pink.

I smiled at him, taking one of the pieces of parchment and comparing it to the book.

We were all sitting in the great hall at dinner, but Draco and I couldn’t eat. We were too nervous about our meeting with Snape. Ron and Hermione seemed to notice, but didn’t say anything.

At 7:45 Draco and I got up from the table, making our way toward Snape’s classroom. When we got outside the door, Draco stopped.

“Harry, what if.. what if we can’t make the potion? What if something goes wrong?” He stared at the closed door ahead of him.

I took his hand in mine, squeezing it slightly. I smiled at him when he looked at me. “Everything will be fine. Don’t worry. We can do this.” I said, trying to sound confident.

He nodded, taking a deep breath and smiling at me slightly. He stared at the door for a moment longer, hearing the chime of the clock in the distance. Draco squeezed my hand, pressing his other hand on the door to push it open.

Right when we walked in, Snape stepped into his portrait.

“Welcome.” He said, crossing his arms.

Draco had a deathly grip on my hand as we stood in front of Snape’s desk. Our arms were touching as we stood there, and I could feel Draco’s shaking slightly. It wasn’t until now that the realization of the importance of this potion really hit me. Draco was trying to save his mums life by doing this. So was I. If it worked, she would be healed. If it didn’t? Could she die? I didn’t remember reading anything about negative effects to this potion, or what would happen if it was taken too late.

“Good evening, Professor.” Draco said. I looked up at him when he spoke. He was paler than usual, and his jaw was clenched.

“Good evening. I expect you have a list of the ingredients you will be needing?” Snape said, observing the book tucked under my arm.

“Yes sir.” I replied.

Snape pointed to a door. “Everything you need will be found in there.”

Draco let go of my hand, pulling out a sheet of parchment. We walked over to the door, tugging it open. It was the same closet that was in the Potions classroom when Snape was Potions master, but it had been moved. I shook my head, appreciating the wonder of magic.

I opened the book to the ingredients list.

“Read them off and I’ll get them from the shelves.” Draco said, stepping up on the small footstool, a tray in his hand.

“Boom Berry Juice, Aqua Vitæ, Essence of Comfrey, Salamander Blood, Flitterby wings, Horklump Juice.” I paused after every one for him to put the various ingredients on the tray.

At this point, it was full and he had to carry the ingredients over to the table. He returned to his footstool a moment later, looking at me for more ingredients.

I took a deep breath, “Dried Balm leaves, Murtlap Essence, Betony, Knotgrass, Moondew, Octopus Powder, and... Butterscotch.” I finished, closing the book and taking Draco’s overflowing tray of ingredients. I set them down on the table, organizing them in the order we would need them (Draco had written a list based on the instructions) and waited for Snape’s directions.

“Well done.” Snape said, looking at us, his eyebrows raised. “Didn’t miss a single ingredient.” He looked down at us over his large nose. “What does the book say is the first step?”

I read step one aloud.

“Um.. combine Moondew and Octopus Powder, stirring 6 times counterclockwise.” I said, looking up at him.

“Wrong. Combine Boom Berry Juice and Octopus Powder, stirr 5 times counterclockwise and once clockwise. Understood?”

I nodded, remembering how well I had done in potions following Snape’s book. I picked up Boom Berry Juice, and was measuring it when Draco spoke.

“But it says in the book that we are supposed to use Moondew.”

I paused, looking at him. I would think that after all the time he spent with Snape, he would know better than to question him.

“The book is wrong, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape said, crossing his arms.

“How do you know?”

“Draco..” I said, observing the anger that flickered across Snape’s face.

“Because, I have brewed this potion many times, and I know what is correct and what is incorrect, Mr. Malfoy. I am far more experienced in potion making than you and have had twice as long to perfect my skills. Now. Combine Boom Berry Juice and Octopus Powder, stir 5 times counterclockwise and once clockwise.” Snape said rigidly.

Draco stood and stared at him, not moving. I put my hand on his forearm gently, and he looked down at me. I shook my head slightly, and his grey eyes searched my face. He sighed, reaching for the Octopus Powder to measure it.

Draco stirred the potion 5 times counterclockwise and then stopped, as if making a decision. He looked at me, then at Snape, and then back at the potion. He pursed his lips, looking down at the book next to us. I could swear I saw his hand twitch to the left a fraction of an inch, but he stirred clockwise once, exhaling through his nose.

I knew that this action was his decision to trust Snape. I wondered what really went on between them during Voldemort’s rise to power.

“What’s the next step?” Draco asked Snape.

“Add Essence of Comfrey, Betony and Salamander blood. Stir clockwise 7 times, counterclockwise once, the clockwise 4 more times. After it turns red, raise the heat until the potion boils.”  
This time, Draco didn’t bother looking down at the book to read it’s instructions. Instead, he reached for the Betony and Salamander blood, beginning to measure them. I picked up the Essence of Comfrey, measuring it and adding it to the potion.

* * *

After about an hour of potion making, we added Murtlap Essence and knotgrass.

“What’s next?” Draco asked, looking up at Snape.

“That is all for today. It needs to brew for 24 hours before the next ingredients can be added.. Put the ingredients back where you found them. That cauldron can go on the empty shelf in the closet. It needs to be covered. There is a cauldron seal in the top drawer of my desk, take that to cover the potion.”

Draco and I set to work, putting ingredients back where they came from and cleaning up the mess we made. The two of us delicately placed our potion on the empty shelf in Snape’s closet, pressing the seal over the top of it.

After everything was cleaned, we went up to Snape’s desk. He examined the room and then crossed his arms, his beady eyes analyzing us.

“You may go. I will see you tomorrow promptly at 8 o’ clock. You will not be late.” He said coldly. He shifted his head, swinging his greasy hair away from his face. “Good work.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Draco and I said in unison. Snape stepped out of his portrait without a glance toward us. We walked out of the room, closing the door behind us. As soon as it clicked shut, Draco looked at me. For some reason, I had the sudden urge to laugh.

I smiled widely, placing a hand over my mouth to hide it. He leaned his head back slightly and laughed, his eyes crinkling up. I laughed along with him. It felt good, after such a long and stressful day. We walked hand in hand up the stairs. I had to brace on the handrail as I laughed after a particularly accurate impression of Snape from Draco. We continued up the stairs, holding the stitches in our sides.

We fell into our bed, our faces sore from smiling. Draco pushed my hair away from my face, stroking it with his graceful fingers. We laid there for a while, letting out small laughs every so often.

“Thank you, Harry. For helping me.” Draco said, his eyes shining in the moonlight. His blonde hair was silvery, and the creases around his eyes formed from his smile were enhanced by shadows.

I leaned forward and kissed him in response. When I pulled away he looked much more serious. He didn’t say anything for a while, but he continued to run his fingers through my hair, his grey eyes searching my face.

“I love you, Harry.” He said.

For some reason, it had much more weight behind it than last time. There was something different in his eyes.

“I love you, too, Draco.” I replied.

A sudden solidity in the air surrounded us. It felt as though time had stopped completely. The only things moving were Draco’s fingers through my hair and the pounding of my heart against my chest. It felt as though we had each spoken a thousand words.


	14. The Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Snape why the Mirror of Erised is broken. Hermione and Harry go to talk to McGonagall about how to help Rowle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains very explicit content. If you do not want to read it, please skip the second to last chapter. The last section is not explicit. Hope you enjoy! :)

I was awoken during the night by the bed shifting. I opened my eyes, wondering if it was just a dream. Suddenly the bed moved again, as if someone had jumped on it. I rolled over, looking at Draco.

He was shaking, a layer of sweat glistening on his face. He was grabbing at the covers, straining as if to get away from someone. He jerked again, letting out a sharp cry.

I sat up immediately, resting a hand gently on his arm and stroking his hair softly. “Draco? Draco.. Draco, Draco, Draco.” I said quietly, waiting for him to wake up.

He gasped loudly, eyes opening widely. He jerked away from me, almost falling off the bed. His breath was shaky, and he looked around him wildly.

“W- what’s going on?” He asked, still gripping the sheets.

“You were having a nightmare.” I said, trying to coax him back towards me. He looked very upset.

“I-I was.. I was in Azkaban. M-My father he.. he found me and.. he was trying t-to kill me. Harry..” he said shakily.

I tugged on his arm, pulling him back down to a laying position. He was still breathing hard.

“Harry it was so frightening. I don’t want to go to Azkaban.” He said, his eyebrows furrowing up as his eyes closed.

“I know, love.. I know.” I stroked his hair.

“I don’t want to go..” he repeated, his face slowly relaxing as he drifted back asleep.

I sat there running my fingers through his hair for a long time. It must be hard for him, his father being in Azkaban. Even though they weren’t close, it must be difficult. Especially for his mum.

I wondered how Rowle and Rintriata’s baby would feel growing up with an father in prison if Rowle was found. I thought back to Rowle’s house, and what he and Hermione had suggested. Could I really go before a court and claim Rowle’s innocence? Would it be right of me to do so?

I rubbed my face. How would I even go about requesting a court appeal? How would I say that I stand by my judgement of Rowle without giving away that I know the whereabouts of a wanted wizard? How would I prove his innocence? What if the Ministry declares I’m a mental case and I’m sent off to Azkaban? What if they somehow find out where he is and they capture him? What about Rintriata? What about the baby?

I sighed deeply, running my fingers through my hair. There’s so much at risk.

I shook my head, dropping my hands and looking back down at Draco. He seemed so peaceful now, not a trace of concern on his smooth face.

I slid out of bed silently, creeping down the stairs to the common room. I could see the fire alight from up the stairs, and upon entering, I saw Hermione sitting in a chair by the fire.

She looked up as I entered.

“Hey Harry.” She said cheerily.

“Hey. Couldn’t sleep?” I asked, sitting down on the couch.

She shook her head. “Pansy was snoring again.”

I laughed slightly. “I’m sorry. Silencing charm?” I asked, looking at her hopefully.

“I tried, but she kept breaking it. I just gave up.” We stifled our laughter, trying not to disturb anyone else. “So, why are you down here?” She asked, laughter still in her voice.

“Draco had a bad dream, woke me up. Couldn’t go back to sleep, started thinking about things.”

“What’s on your mind?” She said, closing the book in her lap.

I sighed deeply, not knowing how to talk to her about this. “I was just thinking about Rowle. I mean what’s he going to do when Rintriata has her baby? It’s got to go to school sometime. If he’s a criminal’s son, how do you think that’ll go for him?” I scratched the side of my neck. “Do you really think I’d be able to help them?” I asked her.

“I don’t know.. do you think that McGonagall could help us? I mean.. she helped Draco so maybe she would know what to do?”

“Maybe. It doesn’t hurt to ask. But what if the Ministry doesn’t take my statement? What if they start looking for him in Hogsmeade? What if they send him to Azkaban? And if McGonagall gets involved, what if she loses her title as headmistress? What if-?”

“Harry! Harry, relax.” Hermione said, leaning forward and putting her hand on my arm. “Relax. Getting worried over this wont help anyone. Why don’t we go to McGonagall’s office tomorrow after Herbology and talk to her about it, yeah?”

I nodded, taking another deep breath. Hermione always knew how to sort everything out.

She patted my arm, giving me a reassuring smile.

“Thanks.” I said, feeling much more calm.

She nodded, still smiling, and took her hand off my arm.

She yawned slightly, trying to hide it. I knew that she wanted to stay up with me to make sure I was okay.

“Tired?” I asked.

She shook her head, stifling another yawn.

I laughed, and she smiled at me guiltily. I stood up, taking her hand.

“Come on then.” I said. She sighed and stood, setting her book down on the table.

“Hopefully Pansy will have rolled to her side by now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

I hugged her back, squeezing her tight and picking her up slightly. She laughed and I sat her down. She smiled over her shoulder at me as she ascended the staircase. “Goodnight, Harry.” She said, disappearing around the corner.

I kept smiling all the way up to my room, sliding under the covers right next to Draco. He mumbled a little, wrapping a strong arm around me and pulling me to him slightly. I kissed his cheek, but he didn’t wake up.

* * *

Herbology class was spent planting pumpkins outside Hagrid’s hut. It was so cold that I had to wear gloves underneath my gardening gloves to keep my hands warm.

At the end of class, Hermione and I began making our way to the castle. We had informed Draco and Ron on what we were going to say to McGonagall that morning over breakfast. Hermione and I walked up to the gargoyle. I muttered the password, and it sprang aside.

Upon approaching the door, I heard Snape’s drawling voice, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. I knocked on the door, and the conversation paused.

“Enter.” I heard McGonagall said. I pushed the door open, seeing that Snape’s portrait was empty.

“Mr. Potter, your meeting isn’t for another hour. I said on time, not- Mrs. Granger?” Hermione stepped forward into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Hello, Professor.” She said, standing next to me.

McGonagall looked back and forth between our faces for a minute. “Well, come in then. Or did you come here just to stare at me?” She said. I realized that neither of us had spoken or said why we were there.

We walked up to her desk, Hermione sat down and I stood next to her.

“Professor McGonagall...” Hermione began. “Harry and I were wondering, you see.. well..” Her face turned slightly pink and she looked up at me.

“Uh..” I interjected stupidly. “Well, we know that you were a witness for Draco at his trial and..” I paused, watching as she leaned back in her chair, obviously shocked at this topic. “and we were wondering if.. if there was any way that either you, or someone else, could be a representative for someone who was wrongly sentenced?” I finished, bracing myself on the seat back of Hermione’s chair. I suddenly felt uneasy. Why were we here? Was this really going to accomplish anything?

She looked down at us over her glasses for a moment, pursing her lips. Suddenly she sat forward, folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

“I don’t know why the two of you are meddling around in this, but I would think your answer is fairly obvious.” She said, her green eyes watching us expectantly.

I shook my head, questioningly. “Well, it seems although I am the headmistress of this school, it is not I who defeated Voldemort. It is not I who ended the wizarding war for a second time. It is not I, Mr. Potter. It is you.” She said, the corner of her mouth upturning slightly, her eyebrows raising. “I would assume that if there was someone you wish to defend, you would be able to do so yourself. You would think that the Minister of Magic would listen to the man who put a stop to the demolition of half the wizarding world, yes?” She said, looking at me and then Hermione.

I also looked down at Hermione, who smiled up at me as if to say ‘I told you so.’

“That’s what I said, professor.” Hermione said.

My face reddened, and I looked down at my shoes. I often forgot about my successes, and how much they really did effect our world. McGonagall’s stern appearance didn’t give away much, but I could hear the pride in her voice. I realized that it was her esteem toward me that made me want to keep my career preference to myself. I didn’t want to disappoint her.

I looked up at her, and her thin lips upturned into a brief smile.

“Now, I’m assuming the reason you are asking these questions is because there is someone you wish to free from Azkaban?” McGonagall asked, leaning forward.

“Not exactly.” Hermione said. “You remember.. Thorfinn Rowle?” She said hesitantly.

I saw understanding spread across McGonagall’s face.

“I see.” McGonagall said. Hermione didn’t speak. “If I am understanding you correctly, I would tread lightly when inquiring about the possible exoneration or incarceration of this person. I do believe that one Kingsley Shacklebolt has recently been appointed Minister for Magic, no?”

Hermione gasped, slapping her forehead. “How could I have not remembered! I saw that on Ron’s copy of the Daily Prophet three days ago!” She groaned leaning back in her chair, shaking her head. “Harry, we can talk to Kingsley! He can help us, surely!” She said, looking up at me. "Thank you, Professor.” Hermione said, standing up.

“Yeah, thank you, Professor McGonagall.” I said, turning to leave with Hermione.

“Potter. Aren’t you forgetting something?” McGonagall said. I turned around, confused.

“Your meeting.” Hermione whispered.

“Oh! Right..” I shuffled up to her desk, embarrassed, sitting down in the chair as I heard the door close behind me.

“So. Have you thought more about your occupational future?”

“Yeah, I have. I think I would be a good teacher.” I said confidently, smiling up at her.

“It is my understanding that you already are.” She looked over her spectacles at me.

It was then that I realized she had known about Dumbledore’s Army all along.

“Now. What kind of teaching would you like to do? Mr. Longbottom will be doing an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout following his graduation. If you would like to work in another wizarding school, you would, of course, have my unfaltering support and I would be glad to send you off with an extensive letter of my highest recommendation. However,” She shifted in her seat, clearing her throat. “I would take great pride in having you as part of our faculty, and seeing as Professor Snape will not be filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this upcoming year, I would be more than happy to offer that opportunity to you.”

She sat very still, observing me over her spectacles. I was speechless. Was that even allowed? I felt too young to be a teacher. Too inexperienced. Shouldn’t I have to go through training of some sort?

“Uh..” I said, not knowing where to begin. I wanted to thank her for her offer and take it, but I also wanted to run away. Suddenly I felt the overwhelming urge to walk up there and hug her. There have been many times in which McGonagall had struck fear into my heart, but I have always felt a fondness toward her. I looked upon her deeply lined face, seeing the patience and confidence that has always been there. I knew that no matter what decision I made, she would be there to help in any way she could.

“I..” I said, trying to come up with words to explain how I was feeling. She continued to sit there, waiting for me to speak.

“Do you think I’m ready for that?” I asked her, lacking confidence in myself.

“Do you?” She asked, her eyebrows raising.

I thought back to Dumbledore’s Army. It had always been easy teaching them what to do; how to move their wands, how to pronounce spells, or even how to think when casting a spell. Was that only because I knew them? What would happen when a group of kids only a few years younger than me came into my classroom, expecting me to teach them. Could I really handle that?

It was always fun in Dumbledore’s Army. The room of requirement was always filled with laughter and cheers from successful spells. Defense Against the Dark Arts has never been like that. At least not until Lupin was the teacher.

I suddenly realized that in just a few short years, I would be teaching his son. My stomach twisted. Would I ever be as good as Lupin? Could I be?

“Yes.” I said, as soon as I realized it. I could be as good as Lupin. I could be a great teacher. I will be. I am ready.

McGonagall smiled at me. “As do I. Now, I'm not trying to coerce you into working here, but if you think of where you might want t-"

"I'd like to work here." I said hastily, not wanting her to think I had any doubt in my mind. "If that's okay." I added, realizing that I had interrupted her.

"I'll inform the education board." She said, a satisfied smirk on her thin lips. "I think that will be all for today. If you have any more questions pertaining to your future career, know that my door is always open. I will bring you to my office next term to discuss your employment here at Hogwarts. Please be aware that teaching does take a lot of preparation, and you will need to spend the summer creating a teaching plan for upcoming students. I am sure that Professor Snape would be willing to share his course schedule with you upon inquiry.” She said, glancing at his portrait. I looked over at it, seeing that he was standing there, looking down at me. To my surprise, he nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching up, very nearly into a half smile. I turned back to McGonagall as she spoke again. “Do keep in mind that regardless of the job I have offered you, any disregard for the rules will, as always, result in punishment. As for now, it seems that there are other important things on your mind.” She said, standing.

I stood as well, thinking of the potion for Draco’s mum and my future trip to the Ministry of Magic.

She walked around her desk, leading me to the door. I opened it, turning around as I stepped through. She held her chin high as she looked down at me, her mouth a thin line on her face. She placed her hand on my shoulder. “You’re a good man, Mr. Potter.”

As if my body were being controlled by someone else, I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her slender body. She stood still for a moment, but then she enclosed me in a warm hug. She patted my back firmly, letting go as I did. I glanced at her face, seeing that her eyes were glistening. I looked hastily at the ground.

She cleared her throat. “Good day, Potter.” She said, her voice stern as ever.

She had closed the door before I could say anything. I smiled at the door, appreciating her unwavering pride and sedulous defense of her emotions. I turned and walked down the stairs, making my way to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

After a few hours of studying, Draco and I headed to Snape’s classroom to work on the potion. We arrived a few minutes early, running into Ginny who was there talking to Snape.

Draco and I waited outside the door after bursting in their awkwardly. After a few minutes, Ginny walked out with a smug grin on her face.

“Hey Ginny.” I said as she closed the door behind her. “What was that about?”

“Just needed a few more points on my essay to get an A. Just explained a few points with further detail.”

“What? You asked Snape for extra points? Have you gone mental?” I asked, once again astounded at her nerve.

She shrugged. “No big deal. It also does help that Luna’s my best friend, and Luna is Snape’s favorite student. I think I always get a bit of leniency.”

“Wh- you mean Luna Lovegood? Favorite Student? Neville’s Luna?” I asked, shocked.

“Yes, of course. You’ve never noticed?” She said casually.

“Well I don’t have classes with her. Even still... they are completely opposite in every way imaginable. How do they get along?”

“Well I’d think you ask yourself that same question every day.” She said, turning around with a smirk. “Do find your way back to the correct common room this time, would you Harry?” She smiled back at me over her shoulder.

I was so stunned by everything that came out of her mouth, I’d think she’d hit me with a jinx. I looked up at Draco, who’s eyebrows were raised. He looked impressed.

“Damn, Potter.” He said, the clock chiming in the distance. “What was that about you going to the wrong common room?” He asked as we walked through the door.

“Nothing.” I said, remembering back to that night when I found the mirror of erised. I wondered if Snape knew anything about why it was broken.

“Good evening.” He said to us as we entered.

Draco and I didn’t waste any time. We pulled out the cauldron and all the ingredients, setting them on the table. After we had set up the scales and uncovered the potion, we looked up at Snape for further instruction.

The only thing Draco and I had to do was turn up the heat and add three more ingredients.

Draco walked away to put ingredients in the cupboard while I cleaned the desk we had worked on.

“Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about the Mirror of Erised?” I asked Snape hesitantly. If Ginny could ask for extra points, I could ask about this.

“What about it, Potter?” Snape said, crossing his arms.

“Well.. When did it break? Did Dumbledore disarm its magical properties after the sorcerer’s stone was destroyed?”

“As far as I am aware, the Mirror of Erised remains fully functional. Obviously, I cannot examine it’s magical properties at this moment, but I have not heard anything about it being damaged or lacking of it’s magical properties. Why do you ask?” He looked down at me suspiciously.

I shrugged, attempting to remain casual. I didn’t want him to think I had been using it. “Just wondering. I had a dream about it the other day.” I said, walking over to hand Draco some more ingredients to organize.

Snape continued to watch me, and I pretended not to notice.

* * *

Draco and I walked out of Snape’s classroom after we had finished cleaning. I snapped the door shut behind me, walking down the hall. If the Mirror of Erised wasn’t broken, then why was I alone in the mirror? Did I do something wrong?

I was brought back to reality when I felt Draco’s fingers intertwine with mine.

“You okay?” He asked, his eyebrows pushing together.

I nodded. “Yeah, just thinking.”

“About what?” He asked, still watching me.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me. I looked at my watch, it was only 9.

“I’ll show you.” I said, smiling at him.

* * *

 

I lead him up the changing staircases to the empty classroom near the library. I closed the door behind us, turning around.

“You’ve brought me to an empty classroom. Spectacular.” Draco said sarcastically.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling at the smirk which had spread across his face.

“Not empty.” I said, pointing to the mirror and walking over to it.

“Oh, even better. A mysterious white sheet.”

I rolled my eyes, knotting the sheet in my hands and yanking down. It fell to the ground with only a minimal dust cloud puffing up. As soon as the sheet hit the floor, Draco laughed.

“What?” I asked, shocked at his reaction.

His head was tilted back, and his eyes were scrunched up.

He stepped forward, touching his face. “Tricky little thing, isn’t it? Even changed my clothes.” His delicate fingers ran up the sides of the mirror, touching the words engraved in the sides. “What’s this gibberish?” He asked, confused.

He glanced in the mirror again, letting out another laugh. He turned to the side, running his fingers through his hair.

I looked at the mirror. All I saw was us, just like normal.

I sighed. “It’s still broken.”

“What do you mean it’s broken. I think it’s wonderful!” He said, stepping back to stand next to me. “What is this? An aging mirror or something?” He said, tugging on his sleeve.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“I mean how does it do that? It changed my clothes and everything. Look at that ghastly sweater I’m wearing.” He said, pointing to his reflection.

I frowned, looking in the mirror. “I don’t see anything, it’s just us.”

“Well yeah it’s us, but we’re about ninety years old aren’t we?” He said, looking at me, confused.

I could feel my heartbeat in my fingertips. I realized what was happening. I saw reality in the mirror because I have everything I want. I have a home here at Hogwarts, which will be my home while I work here. I have a family. Ron’s family, Hermione, and now Draco.

Draco has everything he wants materially, he sees us aged because that’s what he desires.

“Is this that mirror you were talking to Snape about? What’s it do?” He asked, looking back at it. He smiled, looking at the reflection. He put his hand on the top of my head, playing with my hair as he watched the reflection. “This is bloody brilliant. Why haven’t I seen this before?” His grey eyes met mine in the mirror. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, dropping his hand from my hair and turning to look at me.

My mouth was dry. All I could do was stare at him. How could I tell him what this mirror really did?

I cleared my throat. “Um..” I said, blushing furiously. I looked at the mirror, reading the text on the outside. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. “the.. the inscription.. it says um.. "I show not your face but your heart's desire.”" I said hesitantly, hoping he would understand.

“What? So my heart’s desire is to wind up a craggy old man?” Draco said, amused.

“Not.. exactly.” I said. “Um.. stay there.”

I stepped out of the view of the mirror, standing next to it. Draco watched me for a moment, but then his eyes moved to the mirror. He jumped to the side, looking next to him. “What the-” He said, stepping out of view of the mirror. He looked at me, shocked. I stood there silently, letting him figure it out. He slowly approached the mirror, standing motionless when he got about three feet away.

“H-how are you doing that?” He asked, looking at me.

“I’m not doing anything, Draco. It’s you.”

Draco scratched the back of his neck, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion as his grey eyes flicked over the inscription, then landed back on the reflection. Draco’s hand dropped down to his side, his forehead smoothing out in realization. He blinked twice, and then looked at me, his lips slightly parted.

I could hear my pulse, and I was sure Draco could hear it too. My chest felt as if it were about to rip open. The next few seconds felt like slow motion.

In two strides, Draco had me pressed against the wall, one arm around my waist, the other on my hip, pushing me backwards. He kissed me roughly as I knotted my fingers into his hair. I slid my hand down his back, pulling him toward me as the taste of his soft lips entranced me.

I tugged down on his hair, making him gasp softly. He pulled me forward with my tie, the front of our bodies pressing against each other. I felt as though I was so close, but still so far away. I pulled on his clothes, trying to bring him closer.

He broke our kiss, but didn’t lean away. Our breaths mixed together, hot and quick against each other’s faces. I tugged gently at his clothes once more, and his grey eyes opened to look down at me. They looked back and forth between my eyes, then around my face.

He kissed me one more time, then kissed my cheeks and my forehead. His hand found mine, and he spun around, dragging me to the door.

We were on the verge of running as we made our way to our dormitory. Draco barely said. “Vera Verto.” Before he slammed the door open. Everyone looked over at us, but Draco didn’t pause as he dragged me up the stairs to our room. He threw open the door, slamming it shut as soon as we were inside.

* * *

Draco pushed me back against the wall, we were both out of breath from walking so fast. He tugged up on the bottom of my shirt and I raised my arms as he pulled my shirt off. His hands went into my hair, knotting into it as he kissed me. I grabbed at his shirt, pulling him against me. He stepped forward, resting his knee against the wall between my legs. I slid my hands down his back, grinding my erection onto his hip.

He gasped briefly, then continued kissing me, one of his hands traveling away from my hair. It reached the back of my thigh, and pulled my leg up, making me lean into him. I pushed my hips forward one more time, this was enough to make him break our kiss, dropping his head down to my shoulder.

His breath was hot against my collarbone. His other hand dropped down, pulling my other leg up around his waist. I clutched his shoulders for support, sure that I was going to fall. He pressed me to the wall, our two erections grinding together.

I leaned my head back against the wall as he continued to press our hips together. I dug my fingers into his muscular shoulders as his lips went to work on my neck, biting and kissing everywhere.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he as he stepped backwards. I was again impressed by his strength. He sat down on the bed, my legs folding underneath me as he did so. His hand slid down my leg, lingering on my ankle. I realized that he was pulling off my shoes.

I smiled into our kiss. He’s so posh. Doesn’t want dirty shoes on the duvet. I unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it off his shoulders, then went to work on his belt. I knelt down on the ground in front of him, pulling off his trousers and boxers. He had apparently kicked off his shoes on the way to the bed.

I kissed my way up his smooth thigh, planting a firm kiss on either hip bone, and continuing to kiss up his stomach. I kissed up his neck, finally landing on his lips. I rubbed his dick against my lower stomach, smiling at the moan he produced into my mouth. He clawed at my back, pulling me down more.

I heard the snap of his fingers and my trousers unbuckled and were trying to pull themselves down my legs. He smiled against my lips. I nearly pulled away to roll my eyes at him.

I lifted up my hips, letting my trousers pull themselves off. “Show off.” I whispered, kissing him as he laughed.

He knotted his fingers in my hair, rolling us over and folding his legs on either side of me. He pressed his hips into mine, rubbing our hard dicks against each other.

One of his hands left my hair, returning with a familiar white bottle. I was about to grab it, but before I could reach for it, he clicked it open. I went in to kiss him again, assuming that he would put the lubricant on himself, but all my actions halted as his graceful fingers slid around my dick.

My breath caught in my chest as they slid their way up and down my shaft. Too soon, his hand left my erection as he sat up. I managed to pick my head up off the bed to see what Draco was doing.

He was now sitting up on his knees, his back was arched as he reached behind him, his hand tucked away between his legs. His bit down on his lip, tilting his head back. His dick was pulsing as it stood erect in the air.

I sat up, sliding my hands up his thighs as he pushed his fingers inside himself. I wrapped my lips around the head of his penis, enjoying the sharp intake of breath he gave, followed by a loud moan. I pulled his hips forward, pushing him into my mouth. He entangled the fingers of his free hand into my hair, his other hand still at work. I swallowed around his dick a few times, attempting to do what he had done to me last time. I bobbed my head up and down a few times, trying again. I exhaled and relaxed my throat, gripping his hips tight and pulling him forward. I swallowed again, feeling the tip of his dick bend down my throat. Draco tugged hard on my hair, his forehead dropping down on top of my head as he breathed shakily.

“Christ, Harry.” He whispered, pushing his dick farther down my throat.

It sent chills down my spine, and I slid my tongue on the underside of his dick slowly. He moaned softly, his hips pushing forward again. “I’m going to cum.” He said, breathily, a moan emerging from his mouth.

He released himself down my throat as I grabbed as his thighs, pulling him toward me.

I slowly removed him from my mouth, feeling his body tremble. He rested his hand on my shoulder, holding himself up. His other hand came back into sight, and he stroked my dick again, his grey eyes boring into mine. This alone was almost enough to make me cum, and his graceful fingers sliding around my dick was making it harder to control myself.

He pushed me back against the bed, the hand which was resting on my shoulder now sliding down and pressing on my stomach. Draco scooted forward to where he was now above my hips, my dick gently brushed against his ass as he positioned himself. His fingers wrapped around my dick as he rubbed the head of it against his ass hole. I clawed at his thighs, gasping at the sensation.

He pressed my dick into his anus, his eyes closing as his mouth dropped open. The beginnings of a moan were lost in his throat as he let his head drop forward. The hand that was guiding my dick now came to join his other one on my stomach as he braced himself, pushing his body farther down on my dick.

My eyes rolled back in my head slightly at the pleasure I felt from entering his ass hole. I wanted to thrust my hips up. I wanted to be all the way inside him. I remembered the rigidness I felt when he had done this to me. Using all my will power to keep my hips still on the bed as he slowly, _so slowly_ , brought himself down on me. I knotted my fingers into my hair, tugging hard in concentration.

I opened my eyes again to look at him. His eyebrows were pulling together and relaxing with his every movement, sporadic breaths escaping his lips as he slid up and down my dick.

He leaned back, moving his hands to rest on my thighs in stead of my stomach. His abs tensed, rippling under his pale skin. I could feel his arms trembling as he brought himself up, and then down again, relaxing ever so slightly.

He lifted his hips up again, but this time he looked down at me. He nodded slightly, and I took this as a sign that he was ready. I reached my hands down, holding his thighs. I thrust my hips forward gently, watching his reaction. A breath caught in his throat and his eyebrows pulled together. I pulled back, thrusting forward with the same about of force. I repeated this until I could feel his body relax, his face smoothing out.

I began to pick up pace, watching as Draco’s head fell backwards with pleasure. A loud moan escaped his lips, and his elbow bent.

I sat up, wrapping my arm around his back. I flipped us over without removing myself from him. I pulled his legs up over my shoulders, grabbing his hips. I pushed into him again, more forcefully this time. He moaned again, pulling at the sheets.

I leaned forward on his legs as I thrust into him, picking up speed. He was breathing in tempo with my thrusts, each of his breaths cut off my a short moan. He knotted his fingers into my hair, bringing me down to kiss him.

He kissed me roughly. Urgently. Clawing at my back and pulling my hair. I pushed into him, a slapping sound being created as our two bodies collided.

I could feel the tension in my chest as I gained speed. I broke the kiss, my breathing interrupting my speech. “I’m.. gonna cum.” I managed to get out.

He kissed me again in retaliation, tugging on my hair. I moaned into his mouth as I came, thrusting myself deep inside him.

He broke the kiss, gasping and letting his head fall down onto the bed. His eyes fluttered open as I pulled myself out of him, pressing gentle kisses down his neck. His legs slid off my shoulders, wrapping around my waist.

* * *

His fingers didn’t leave my hair as I trailed kisses all over his chest and shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and with as much strength as I could muster, I picked him up from off the bed. His mouth dropped open and he looked at me in shock.

He was surprisingly lighter than I expected him to be. I kicked the sheets aside, placing him down on the bed and sliding in next to him. I wrapped one arm around him, pulling him halfway on top of me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, tracing his fingers gently on my chest. I kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, Draco.” I said, inhaling his sweet scent.

“Goodnight, Harry.” He replied. “I love you.” he added, kissing the side of my neck.

I smiled. “I love you, too.”

I fell asleep to his fingers sliding gently over my skin, tracing invisible patterns on my chest.

 


	15. Tea with McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are brought to McGonagall's office. Harry and Draco question her motives behind the meeting.

Sunshine was spilling into the room as I woke up the next morning, Draco was almost completely on top of me, his face tucked in the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers up and down his back, slowly waking him up.

He inhaled deeply, making my neck go cold. He rolled over onto his back, stretching his long arms up and groaning. He dropped his hand on the pillow above his head, turning his face to smile at me sleepily.

“Morning.” He said, his voice gravely.

“Morning.” I replied, rolling over to wrap my arm around him.

“Sleep well?” He asked, stroking my hair.

I nodded into his chest as response. He kissed the top of my head.

I tilted my head back, kissing his chin. It was rough against my lips.

“You need to shave.” I said, smiling up at him.

He scoffed. “Look in a mirror once in a while, Potter.” He said, smiling at me and then rubbing his face. “Mmm. I quite like it, you know. What do you think? Bearded Draco? Yes or no?”

I laughed. “Bearded Draco?” He nodded, smirking. I sighed as his silliness. “I’ll love you either way.” I said, kissing his rough cheek.

His eyes crinkled up as he smiled. “I’ll think about it. As for now, I need a shower.” He said as he slid out from underneath my arms. He sat up, the muscles in his back shifting under his pale skin as he tugged on his pants. He grabbed his towel off the closet, tossing it over his shoulder and bending down to kiss my forehead.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” He said, pushing my hair back before he left.

I laid in bed enjoying the sunrise for awhile before I crawled out of bed. I got dressed slowly, smiling as I remembered last night at the Mirror of Erised. Was Draco’s deepest desire really growing old with me? I sat on the edge of the bed and tugged on my shoe. As I picked the second one up I started thinking about all the different things Draco and I would do in our life. Where would this take us?

I pictured us living in a cottage in Hogsmeade, both working at Hogwarts and going home on weekends and Holidays. Madam Puddifoot’s would be a regular weekend visit, of course. Maybe we could adopt some kids. Imagine McGonagall’s reaction when I send a kid of mine her way. I chuckled at the thought.

“That shoe funny, is it?” Draco asked.

I looked up, seeing him standing at the door with a towel around his waist. I hadn’t heard him enter.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“Well you’ve been smiling at that shoe for bloody ages.” He said, smirking at me as he crossed the room.

I blushed, realizing that I had, in fact, been looking at the shoe the entire time I was imagining my future with him. I wondered how long he had been standing there.

“Uh.. Yeah. I was just thinking about something.” I said, laughing a little as I tugged my other shoe on.

I ignored his curious glances as I pulled buttoned my shirt and knotted my tie. I tugged at it, trying to make it even. It hung on my neck loosely. I shrugged and picked up my rucksack, throwing it on my shoulder and turning around to see if Draco was ready.

He was leaning on the bedpost, buttoning his shirt. His grey eyes flicked over my clothes, then rolled as he sighed.

“One day, Potter, I’ll teach you how to properly knot that tie.” He said as his hand lazily swept around his neck, tying his tie flawlessly.

I squinted at him, trying to look annoyed, but I couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed his bag off the floor, stepping toward me and wrapping a long arm around my waist. He kissed me, then kissed all over my face sporadically, making me laugh.

“Dracoo stoooop.” I said as I pushed against his chest, trying to get my face away from his rapid kisses. My laughter made it hard to get much force.

Finally he landed a much more gentle kiss on my lips, pulling back to smile at me. I hit his chest teasingly, looking up at him. His grey eyes were dancing with laughter. I kissed him again, and then we set off to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

Ron had gotten a letter from his dad, which he was reading to us. It was about a new case his dad was working on. Apparently a muggle got hold of a pair of bewitched shoes that make people dance when they wore them.

“..up and down the corridor of the shoe store! They couldn’t get them off his feet. The muggle apparently tried to hold onto-” Ron stopped talking looking down the table at Seamus and Dean who’s conversation had suddenly become quite loud.

“..don’t understand what the big deal is I-” Seamus said, trying to keep his voice down.

“That’s just it, Seamus, you DON’T get it!” Dean said, standing up and stepping over the bench.

“Dean! Sit down, just talk to me. I want-”

“NO! I’m done talking about this!” Dean shouted, walking away, ignoring Seamus’ objections.

Seamus watched him walk out, then threw his fork which skidded across the floor. He gave a frustrated sigh and rested his forehead on his hand. The four of us looked back at each other, seemingly thinking the same thing.

“Wonder what that was about.” Ron said quietly, eyeing Seamus. “Never seen them fight like that. They’ve been a little quiet in the dorm recently, though.”

I watched as Seamus stood up and trudged over to pick up his fork off the ground. He put it on the table, then picked up his bag and sulked out of the great hall.

I looked at Draco, who was turned slightly to watch Seamus walk out. He looked at me, shrugged and turned back to Ron and Hermione.

“I’m sure they’ll sort it out.” Draco said, biting into a piece of toast.

“Probably.” Ron said. Then he smiled, remembering the letter his dad sent him. He picked it up, beginning to read.

* * *

We had just been dismissed from Herbology, cold from tending to the pumpkins outside Hagrid’s hut. I heard a door slam and turned around to see Hagrid standing on his doorstep. The last few time’s we’d been out there he hadn’t been home.

“Hagrid!” I said, standing up.

Ron and Hermione turned around, seeing him standing there. Hermione stood up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his large torso. “Hagrid!” She exclaimed over his booming laughter. Ron and I walked over to join them, getting bone crushing hugs of our own.

“How are yew three doin’?” he asked, smiling down at us.

“Great, Hagrid, how are you?” Hermione asked. Hagrid went into a story about finding a new breed of bowtruckles in the forbidden forest. I looked to my left, expecting to see Draco, but he wasn’t there. I turned around, searching for him. Draco was kneeling on the ground slowly organizing our gardening tools.

“One sec.” I said, turning around and jogging over to Draco. “Hey.”

I said when I got over to him. He looked up at me, and gave me a small smile. “Hey.”

“Why don’t you come over with us?” I asked. His ears tinted pink.

“I don’t think Hagrid really likes me..” Draco said, hitting his gloves together to get the dirt off.

“Hagrid likes everybody.” I said, smiling down at him. Draco smiled a little, glancing over at Hagrid.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Definitely.” I held out my hand, which he took and pulled himself up.

We walked over to them as Hermione and Ron laughed at Hagrid’s tale. Hagrid patted Draco’s arm in acknowledgement, almost knocking him over. Draco looked at me in alarm, probably thinking it was some sort of attack. I smiled and took his hand.

After a wild tale of how Hagrid was almost pulled to pieces by these new bowtruckles, he heaved a great sigh, letting out a few booming laughs.

“Ahh.. Nothin’ like a walk in the ole forest, eh?” Hagrid said, smiling down at us as if it was actually a peaceful adventure.

We all mumbled ‘yeahhs’ and laughed nervously.

“Hey! I can’t do anythin’ tonight cause I gotta go and feed the lake dwinleers, but how’s about the four of yer come over Saturday n’ we all have a little dinner by the fire?”

“The four of us?” Draco asked, shocked.

“Well yeh Malfoy, can’t invite ‘Arry and not invite you! I mean unless you don’t want ter come, then tha’s alr-”

“No!” Draco said a little too abruptly. He cleared his throat, his ears going pink. “No, that would be quite lovely, thank you, Hagrid.” He said, smiling up at him and then looking away, the pink in his ears deepening in color. I squeezed his hand a little, making his smile widen.

* * *

Draco and I stopped by Snape’s room at 8 p.m. only to adjust the temperature and add one more ingredient. He told us to come back on Sunday at around the same time, but until then the potion needed to brew.

We were back in the common room by 8:30 and had settled by the fire with Ron and Hermione to study.

Draco suddenly snapped his book shut. “Bloody hell. Harry, would you please remind me to send a letter to my mum tomorrow? This is the third day I’ve forgotten.”  
“Yeah, of course. I need to send one to Kingsley Shacklebolt to ask about Rowle as well.” I said, returning my attention to my essay.

I looked up when I heard the door open. Dean walked in, closing the door behind him. Seamus, who had previously been sitting in their usual corner, stood up and took a step toward him. Dean averted his attention, making a straight line for the stairway.

“Dean-” Seamus started.

“Don’t, Seamus.” Dean said, taking the stairs by two on his way up. Seamus sat down again, looking defeated.

“You don’t think they’ve broken up, do you?” Hermione asked.

I shook my head. “No way. Dean and Seamus? They’ve been inseparable since day 1.”

Ron nodded, “Yeah, there’s no way. They’re perfect for each other. Just a bit of a rough patch, I’m sure.”

Hermione nodded, still looking a bit worried, but looked back down at her book.

I looked over at Draco, who was now staring at Seamus. He looked as if he wanted to get up and go talk to him. Draco seemed to realized that I was watching him and looked down at some parchment in his lap, but he didn’t write anything down. I wondered what he was thinking about.

* * *

I woke up the next day on the very edge of the bed. I looked over at Draco, who was laying on his back, his arm stretched out toward me like it always was when I wasn’t wrapped around him. I smiled and ran my fingers up and down his arm gently. I looked over near the wall, seeing his pajama shirt. Apparently he had felt the need to throw it across the room during the night. I chuckled slightly at the thought.

His grey eyes fluttered open, and then shut tightly as his eyebrows furrowed. He rubbed his face with his other hand, groaning loudly.

“What time is it?” He asked, his hand clumsily fumbling around the top of the bureau for my watch. He finally found it, grabbing it and holding it in front of his face. His eyes were still closed, but he managed to pry them open and squint at the watch. “What?” he asked, looking at the watch, confused. “Your watch is broken, it says 1:30.” He said, his eyes closing as he tilted his head in my direction.

I slid forward and took the watch from him, looking at it. “You were holding it upside down, Draco. It’s seven.” I said, smiling as he squinted his eyes open again. He looked like a big, confused baby.

He groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. “I’m so tired.”

He said, exhaling forcefully. I stroked his hair gently, kissing the back of his shoulder.

“How’s a shower sound?” I asked, smiling at him as he turned his head in my direction. His eyes didn’t open as a sleepy smile spread across his face.

He inhaled deeply, stretching his arms again. “Okaaayyyy.” He said, groaning into the stretch. I kissed his back again, sliding out of bed, and grabbing both our towels. I swung them over my shoulder as Draco walked over to the door lazily, rubbing his eye.

Right when he put his hand on the doorknob there was a knock on the other side. Draco recoiled his hand, looking shocked. They knocked again. This time Draco cracked the door open, leaning on it.

“Oh hey, Seamus.” Draco said, stepping back to let him in.

“Hey guys. I didn’t wake you up did I?” He asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. “No, we were about to have a shower.” I said. Draco shot me a glance and I realized what I had said. “Uh I- I mean separate... showers...” I said, laughing nervously. Draco shut his eyes, shaking his head. The corner of his mouth lifted up slightly.

“Right..” Seamus said awkwardly.

“What do you need, mate?” I asked, clearing my throat.

“Erm.. I was wonderin’ if you could give me a little advice?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, uh yeah. Sure. Come in, have a seat.” I said, slightly surprised.

“I’ll uh... be in the shower.” Draco said as Seamus walked to the table near the window sit down.

“Actually, Malfoy, I er.. I was wonderin’ if you could help, too?” He asked, looking uncomfortable.

Draco looked taken aback and stuttered a bit before saying “Sure, sure. Yeah. No problem.”

He closed the door, walking over to us as I sat down at the table. He leaned against the bedpost, waiting for Seamus to talk.

Seamus sat there and stared at the table for a minute. I figured he was collecting his thoughts. I quickly glanced at Draco. He had his hands lazily tucked in the pockets of his pajamas, his hair sticking in every direction. He was watching Seamus, his face patient and concerned. I smiled as I looked away, appreciating his sympathy.

“Well erm... Tomorrow’s mine and Dean’s one year anniversary, you see. We kept things quiet last year, but then the war broke out and everything, so we figured our relationship wouldn’t be big news. I came out to me mam and dad in May, but Dean still hasn’t told his parents. It makes me think he’s embarrassed of our relationship, ya know?” He asked, looking at me across the table. I nodded, trying to look contemplative.

I had no idea why he was talking to me about this. I don’t have parents. The only people I came out to were Ron and Hermione. Those were the only two people I cared about.

“Well.. Draco and I.. We kissed and his mum saw so.. we didn’t exactly have a sit down chat.” I said, glancing at Draco. A crooked smile formed on his lips as he indulged the memory.

“Yikes. Musta been awkward.” Seamus said, laughing.

“Yeah, a bit.” I said chuckling.

“Well, me parents have always been supportive, and ‘course I was nervous and all, but I did it eventually. I’ve tried talkin’ to Dean 'bout it but he keeps changing the subject. I know it’s a bit weird, me comin’ to you for this, but there’s not really anyone else I know who’s had to go through it.”

“That’s okay, Seamus. I just don’t really know how to help since I never had to come out to anyone, really. Except Ron and Hermione, but of course they accepted us.” I said, looking at Draco.

“Dean lives with his mum and step dad, right?” Draco asked.

How could he know that? I barely knew, and that’s only because I overheard him telling someone else.

Seamus nodded in response, looking as shocked as I was.

“Well he said that his dad left his mum, yeah?”

Seamus nodded again.

“Well maybe... Maybe Dean thinks that for some reason his dad left because of him? So... perhaps he’s hesitant to come out to his parents in fear that his step dad will leave?”

Seamus stared at Draco, his mouth slightly open.

It wasn’t until Draco said “What?” That I realized I was staring at him, too.

Seamus and I both straightened up. He raised his eyebrows, looking at me and then at Draco, then looked back at me.

“I know.” I said, smirking and looking over at Draco.

Draco just asked, “What?” again, looking back and forth between us.

“That makes sense. I mean his mam is real lovely, and so is his step dad. I never thought of it that way before. He doesn’t talk about his biological dad a lot, ya know?” He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

He stood up. “Thanks, for this.” he said, patting my arm. “Needed someone to talk some sense into me. I’m going to talk to him 'bout it again. Let him know that he can take things at his own pace.”

I nodded, smiling at him. “Sounds good.”

He took a step toward Draco, outstretching his hand.

“Thanks, mate.” Draco took his hand, shaking it firmly. “I appreciate it.”

Their handshake lingered as Seamus observed Draco. It looked as though he was just now seeing him for the first time. Draco smiled and nodded curtly, their hands dropping down.

Seamus walked to the door, opening it and saying, “See you in Herbology.” before he closed it.

Draco stared at the door for a moment, but then turned to me, smiling. He walked over, bringing the other side of the towel up around the back of my neck, pulling me toward him.

“How about we take that shower, now, yeah?” He said, kissing me as I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

“We’ll miss breakfast.” I said, kissing him again.

“Sacrifices.” Draco shrugged, spinning around and gliding out the door, waving his arms gracefully like a ballerina.

I laughed and followed, shaking my head at him.

* * *

“That will be all.” Snape said, dismissing class. “Potter. Malfoy. Approach my portrait.”

Draco and I did so, glancing at each other. He looked as confused as I felt.

“Yes, Professor?” I asked, looking up at his portrait.

“Professor McGonagall would like to see you. An owl was sent this morning, but it appears that neither of you were at breakfast.” He looked down at us suspiciously.

My face heated up as I thought back to our shower.

“Uh..” I said, trying to think of an excuse.

“We overslept.” Said Draco cooly. I nodded in agreement.

Snape crossed his arms, observing us. “Right.. She requested I tell you to arrive anytime after three.”

“Yes, sir.” I said.

“You may go.”

Draco and I hurried out of the room, not talking until we were out of the castle and on the way down the hill to Herbology.

“I wonder what McGonagall wants to talk to us about?” I asked Draco, looking up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was clearly thinking the same thing as I was. He shook his head, pouting his lips slightly.

* * *

After Herbology, Draco and I gobbled down lunch, watching the time. We made it to the gargoyle at exactly 2:58.

“Think we should wait?” I asked Draco.

He shrugged. “Might as well.”

He made his way over to the staircase, sitting down on the step. I followed, sitting next to him. Right as I sat down, we heard footsteps approaching. Madam Pomfrey rounded the corner, passing right by us. She walked up to the gargoyle, reading something off her wand.

“Alb-” She started, but was cut off when the gargoyle jumped aside.

Out walked Neville, looking high in spirits.

“Hi Madam Pomfrey!” Neville said happily.

“Hello, dear, how are you? How’s that odd rash of yours?” She asked.

“Good, good! All better now.” Neville said

“Good to hear. I expect I’ll see you soon. Goodbye, dear!” She said as she stepped onto the staircase.

“Ye- wait what?” Neville asked, obviously confused as to why she would see him soon. Poor Neville. Always prone to injury.

“Hey, Neville.” I said as we stood up.

“Hiya Harry.” Neville said, sounding awfully like Luna. “McGonagall said that you might be working here next year, too. That’ll be great!”

I laughed. “Yeah, can’t wait. Professor Sprout will be happy to have someone to teach with her, I’m sure.”

Neville nodded excitedly. “Yeah, I’m so excited. What are you doing next year, Malfoy?”

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know yet.”

Neville shrugged. “That’s okay! I’m sure you’ll do something great. I gotta go, Luna’s waiting on me. See ya later!” He said as he walked bouncily away.

Draco watched him go, his eyebrows raised. “Full of energy, that one.” He said, looking at me.

I nodded and laughed. “Yeah. It’s good though.”

Draco nodded, looking at the staircase which was now open. “Do you think we should wait for Madam Pomfrey to come out?” Draco asked.

I looked at my watch, it was now 3:03. “Why don’t we wait until 3:15?” I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, sitting back down on the steps. We talked about Rowle and how I might be able to get him out of his sentence to Azkaban. I was sure that Kingsley would have a solution for me. I wondered if Kingsley would want to talk to Rowle himself to make sure there wasn’t anything dangerous going on. I pictured the encounter, cringing at the awkwardness.

At 3:15 Draco and I got up, making our way up the stairs. We knocked on the door, which swung open almost immediately.

Instead of the usual setup of the office, the table that was usually full of little bobbing trinkets was now cleared and held small finger sandwiches and tea.

“Sorry, are we interrupting? We can come back.” Draco said, grabbing the door handle to pull it shut.

“No, no, come in, come in. This is for you as well.” McGonagall said, standing from the table.

“F-For us?” Draco stuttered, his hand still on the door. “You mean me and Harry?” He asked.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I may be aged, but my vision is suitable for deciphering between one student and the next.” McGonagall said.

“Right, sorry.” Draco said hurriedly, his ears turned pink as we stepped inside the room and closed the door.

“Have a seat.” She said, gesturing to the two empty chairs nearest to us.

Draco pulled my seat out for me, causing McGonagall to glance and smile at Madam Pomfrey. I blushed rather deeply, looking down at my hands. I heard Draco clear his throat as he sat down, obviously seeing them as well.

“Now, before we have tea, I’d like to discuss your mother first, Mr. Malfoy.” McGonagall said, her voice stern as ever, regardless of the delicate tea set and small sandwiches which lay before us. “Madam Pomfrey has been kind enough to offer her assistance on your journey to transport your potion to Mrs.Malfoy, if you so wish to have her there.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” Draco said, gratefulness seeping from his voice. I hadn’t thought about the actual process of giving this potion to Narcissa and felt automatic relief that she would be there.

Madam Pomfrey huffed and swatted her hand in the air, smiling and looking away.

McGonagall smiled, but then continued. “Good. Considering this, I suggest there be a 24 hour surveillance on Mrs. Malfoy for after the potion has been consumed, and I would think that you would wish to be by your mother’s side during this time.” McGonagall said, looking at Draco who nodded. “Mr. Potter, if you would like to return to Hogwarts after the potion has been delivered, please feel free to do so.”

Draco’s hand immediately jumped to mine, he held it over the table and I blushed as both Madam Pomfrey and Mcgonagall’s eyes looked down at it.

“I’d appreciate it if he stayed- if you want- if you could stay, I would-” Draco stumbled. I had never seen him so flustered. I had only heard him fumble with his words a few brief times.

“I’d like to stay with them, if that’s alright.” I said to McGonagall, interrupting Draco’s mumblings.

She nodded, a smirk forming on her lips as her eyes flicked up to my face from Draco’s hand on mine.

“Seeing as you will be in the presence of a teacher this entire time, I would like to think of it as an educational experience, and have informed both professors Sprout and Snape of your absence for Wednesday morning. You will, of course, be attending the preceding and subsequent classes.” She said looking at us.

We both nodded, ostensibly thankful for her leniency and understanding.

“Good. Now that we have that settled... tea!” She said, happily. She reached out to pick up the kettle, and I looked at Draco with my eyebrows raised. Was he really going to go without showing off his tea serving skills?

He seemed to realize what was happening and his hand flew up in the air, pausing and then giving a graceful wave. The kettle glided upward, pouring tea into McGonagall’s cup. She gasped, obviously shocked at the sudden levitation.

As the tea made it’s way around the table, sugar cubes flying through the air, McGonagall watched it with curiosity.

“Draco, you must tell me how to do that.” She said, watching a hefty drop of milk soar through the air and into her cup. It was odd hearing her say his first name. As far as I know, she had never done so before.

“With all due respect professor, I can’t. Family secret.” He said, the corner of his mouth pulling up.

She looked at him over her spectacles, her bun making her face look far more severe. “We will see about that, Mr. Malfoy.” She said, her face finally breaking into a minuscule smile.

I took a sip of my tea, on the verge of laughter. It was as perfect as it always had been when Draco served it.

* * *

After all the small sandwiches were gone and our stomachs were too full to even drink the tea which was laid before us, Madam Pomfrey got up, saying her goodbyes. She apparently had a student in the hospital wing who was recovering from a wave of Bubotuber puss. After she had left, Draco leaned forward, straightening everything on his section of the table. I knew that he wanted to say something.

After literally everything on his side of the table was parallel to each other, he finally spoke.

“Professor, if you don’t mind my asking, why did you invite us here? Not that it wasn’t lovely, I do enjoy tea and sandwiches.” Draco asked McGonagall across the table.

She set her teacup down, studying him for a moment. She took another sip of tea, her eyes wandering to my face. She looked down at her tea again as she returned it to it’s saucer.

“Well, Mr. Malfoy, I enjoy understanding the lives of my students. Of course, I typically do not go through the trouble of setting up tea, but... these are special circumstances.” Her eyes leapt to my face again, then to Draco’s. “Seeing as my employees are reaching great lengths to assist you in this journey of rehabilitation for your mother, I find comfort in acquainting myself with you.” She glanced at me once more, taking a deep breath and raising her eyebrows. “And it seems I do feel quite a responsibility for Mr. Potter. I would consider it a degradation to my name to see him exposed to supplementary emotional distress that could have been prevented.” She said, looking at Draco once more. There was something in them that I hadn’t seen before. A sort of protective threat. I flushed. Had McGonagall just warned Draco not to hurt me? I bit back a smile, seeing the small amount of normal color drain from Draco’s face. “I would like to familiarize myself with you, Mr. Malfoy, that is all.” She said, straightening up, the warning disappearing from her eyes.

Draco cleared his throat and nodded, taking a sip of tea, looking away. I looked at McGonagall, who was watching me. A sort of pinched smile formed on her lips.

We talked for a while about classes and our future careers. McGonagall pulled out her wand, reading the time off it.

She tsked. “It seems that I have kept you up to dinner. Apologies if you aren’t quite hungry. I hear they have excellent mash today.” She said, standing up.

Draco and I stood, thanking her for the tea and food. We walked out after some very firm arm pats from McGonagall.

She closed the door behind us, and right as we reached the top of the stairs Draco paused. “I erm.. left my wand. I’ll meet you down there.” He said, turning around and walking through the door.

I saw his wand in his pocket just before he turned the corner, so I stepped forward to go in and save him the trouble of looking. Before I could push the door open any farther heard Draco’s voice.

“.. for everything that you’re doing. I can’t tell you how much I- how much this means-.” His voice sounded slightly shaky.

“I take great pleasure in helping my students, Mr. Malfoy.” McGonagall said.

“If there’s ever anything I can do for you. Anything at all, please tell me. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.” Draco said.

I heard the soft click of McGonagall’s shoes and I knew she had stepped toward him.

“I do not desire or require compensation for my assistance.” She said softly. I peeked around the edge of the door and saw them standing in front of her desk. “Actually now that I think of it, there is something I desire.” She said, her kind smile changing into a more sarcastic smirk. “I’d like to know how you serve tea.”

Draco let out a thick laugh. He sniffed again and shook his head. “That’s something I cannot do, unfortunately. It’s actually a curse my mum put on the spell’s name. If I say it out loud to someone that’s not family, I’ll lose my voice.” He said, laughing. “She’s a bit extreme.”

She tsked disappointed. "I'll figure it out one of these days." She said, her lips forming another pinched smile. Draco chuckled at her stubbornness.

She outstretched her hand and touched his arm, her face turning into a more worried expression now. “Do take care of my boy, would you? I’m afraid not many people have.” My face flushed. I felt a wave of honor wash over me at McGonagall’s words.

Draco nodded, his eyes pink, sniffing slightly. "I will." He said.

They stood and looked at each other for a moment, and I felt as though I had witness a physical change between them. McGonagall was smiling more kindly than I have ever witnessed and for a moment I thought she was going to hug him. Instead, she dropped her hand.

“Off to dinner with the two of you, then.” She said, her voice more stern than her expression. He nodded, stepping down from the platform on which her desk stood.

I hurriedly went down the stairs, hearing the door close as soon as I got to the hallway.

It was a little while before Draco came out of the staircase, I assumed he was trying to calm himself down. Even though his eyes were still pink when he joined me, I knew not to ask. I couldn’t stop smiling all the way to the common room, too full for dinner.

* * *

We got back, immediately pulling out parchment to write our letters.

“Kingsley,

This is Harry Potter, sorry I haven’t written sooner. How are you? How’s the new job? I hope you aren’t too busy.

I’m writing to ask how one would go about requesting the dismissal of charges against someone wrongly accused of a crime? Could I somehow stop by the Ministry and have a meeting with you, or perhaps we could go have tea?

Either way, it would be nice to hear from you.

Best,

Harry.”

I read and re-read the letter. Did it sound too pushy? Give too much away? Either way, I sealed it writing “Kingsley Shacklebolt” on the front of it.

Draco stood up, wrapping his coat around him. “Ready?” he asked, looking over at me.

I nodded, pulling on my gloves.

* * *

 

We got to the door of the castle. “Wait.” I said, pulling out my wand. I cast a warming charm over our clothes, as strong as I could make it, and opened up Draco’s jacket, folding myself inside. He laughed, pulling me closer to him and pushed open the door.

We were immediately struck with chilly winter winds. The sun was setting off in the distance. I could feel licks of warmth from my charm occasionally, but it was pushed away by the wind.

We trudged our way up the steps to the Owlry, too cold to talk. Once inside, the wind was mainly blocked, letting my warming charm surround us.

We attached our letters to the owls, sending them off out the window. The two of us stood and watched them fly away over the lake. I tucked my arms underneath Draco’s jacket, wrapping my arms around his slender waist. He kissed the top of my head, his long arm squeezing my shoulders.

We watched the sun set colorfully over the horizon, littering the school grounds with bright pinks and oranges. Right when we were about to step foot out the door, a white puff floated down from the sky, followed closely by three more. I stuck my hand out, one landing in it. It melted almost immediately.

“It’s snowing.” Draco said, smiling and looking up into the sky.

We watched as snow coated the stairs, entering the Owlry through gusts of wind. We walked up the path to the castle, observing as the ground gradually became whiter. When entered the castle, I patted my jacket, getting the snow off me. I looked up at Draco, who looked as wonderful as always. The white flakes of snow in his hair almost blending in. His nose was quite pink against his pale face.

I scoffed, shaking my head at his permanently handsome countenance, starting up the stairs toward the common room.

“What?” he called after me, climbing the stairs behind me.

I smiled, turning around. He stopped a stair behind me, making him slightly shorter than me.

“You’re ridiculous.” I said, looking down at his perfectly angular face.

His grey eyes crinkled up into a smile and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned forward and kissed him, sliding my hands into his hair, smile still lingering on his soft lips.

 

 


	16. Eldridge and Sheffield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry buys Molly a birthday present. Draco, Harry and Madam Pomfrey make their way to Malfoy Manor to deliver Narcissa's potion.

Draco, Ron, Hermione and I set out down the castle grounds to Hagrid’s hut.

“What do ya think Hagrid has for us? Rock cakes?” Ron asked, smiling over at us.

Hermione laughed. “I expect so. I did bring marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate though.” She said smiling.

“Mmm.. I love s’mores.” I said, remembering once when the Dursley’s had gone away and Mrs. Figg let me roast marshmallows in her fire pit.

“What are snores?” Ron asked.

Hermione and I looked at him, mouths agape. “You haven’t made s’mores before?” She asked him, horrified.

“I haven’t either.” Draco said, earning a shocked stare for himself.

Hermione leaned toward me. “Our boyfriends are mental.” She said, smiling at me. I laughed as she wrapped her arm around my arm, ignoring Ron’s question of what she just said to me.

We made it to Hagrid’s hut at around 8:30, knocking on the door. Instead of booming barks from the inside, we all jumped in surprise as Fang ran through our legs from behind, jumping up on Ron. Hagrid appeared from around the back of the hut shortly afterwards.

“’Ello everyone!” He shouted happily. “Come on to the back, jus’ now got a li’l fire started.” He said, waving a large hand and turning around to walk behind the hut again.

What Hagrid considered to be a ‘little fire’ was, in fact, a bonfire. It was roaring in a large fire pit. Hagrid appeared a moment later with a log the size of an adult oak tree on his shoulder. He set it down with a ground shaking thud, smacking the dirt off his hands.

“Ahh. Tha’ll be good, dont yeh think? I have my own seat over ‘ere.” He said, pointing to a tree stump that looked like the bottom of the huge log Hagrid had just been holding.

“Yeah, that’s great Hagrid.” Hermione said, shielding her face from the scalding fire. “Do you think you could move it back a bit?”

“Yeah o’course!” Hagrid said, rolling the giant log. “Tha’ alrigh’?”

We nodded. “Thanks, Hagrid.” I said, sitting down.

Hagrid walked over to his stump, pulling out some very large sticks of meat. “I got some sausages and some frog legs for yeh. ‘Ere ye go.” He said, handing it to Ron who tried his best not to grimace at the raw meat in his hands.

“Thanks.” He said, swallowing hard and setting the meat down near his feet.

“I’ve brought marshmallows!” Hermione announced happily, taking them out of her bag.

Hagrid handed us some cooking sticks, on which Hermione and I stuck our marshmallows. I stuck mine near the fire, looking over at Draco.

He was frowning down at the marshmallow in his hand, squeezing it gently. He looked at his cooking stick and then at my marshmallow near the fire.

“Do you need help?” I asked, blowing on my marshmallow which had now caught fire.

“I think I can handle putting a sweet on a stick.” He said, stabbing his marshmallow forcefully.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. I picked up a graham cracker and some chocolate, squishing my marshmallow on it. Draco stuck his marshmallow in the fire, which ignited and fell off the stick almost immediately.

“Will you hand me another?” He asked. I handed him one and he repeated exactly what he had just done.

I laughed, handing him my s’more. “Eat this.” I said, grabbing a marshmallow and beginning to roast it.

Draco observed it in disgust, poking the molten marshmallow with a delicate finger. He looked at me, and I nodded at him encouragingly.

He bit off a corner of the s’more, a string of marshmallow landing on his chin. He chewed, his eyebrows raising and a smile forming on his lips.

“Blimey, this is good.” He said, looking at me.

“I know.” I said, wiping the marshmallow off his chin. His ears turned slightly pink as he smiled at me and took another bite.

I made another s’more with the marshmallow I had roasted, eating it in two bites. Draco still had a bit of his first one in his fingers as I finished my second and poked another marshmallow on my cooking stick. I looked over at Ron who had marshmallow smeared all over his face. Hermione was shaking her head and looking at him as if he were a little kid.

“He’s had six.” She said to me, laughing.

“What? They’re bleedin’ good! I needa make up for all this lost time.” Ron said, stuffing another one in his mouth.

Hagrid had created the ultimate s’more with two full chocolate bars, two long graham crackers and about 6 marshmallows. He pushed them together, taking a bite. Crumbs landed in his beard as he let out a long ‘Mmmm’ of enjoyment while he chewed.

I looked back at Draco who was spearing another marshmallow on his stick. He held it directly over the fire, and it lit aflame almost immediately, burning off and landing on top of the two others. He sighed looking at me. I laughed at his pitiful expression.

“Take this.” I said, handing him my cooking stick, my marshmallow still on the end of it. “Don’t put it in the fire, hold it just outside the flame.” I said, guiding it back a little. “Rotate it slowly or it’ll burn.”

He nodded, watching the marshmallow as if it would set on fire if he looked away. I picked up a graham cracker and some chocolate in preparation of the marshmallow.

“Okay bring the marshmallow here. Careful not to burn your fingers.” I said, holding open the s’more. When he brought it to us, I pressed it between then chocolate and graham cracker, pulling it off the stick. I handed it to him, and he took it happily, taking a larger bite than last time. He smiled at me as he chewed, taking another bite.

“Thanks, Potter.” He mumbled, his ears turning pink.

The firelight danced in his eyes as he smiled at me, shadows spilling across his angular face. I pecked him on the lips, plucking the other half of his s’more out of his hand. I pushed it into my mouth before he could object, giving him an evil grin.

“Hey!” He said grabbing my sides. “You give that back.” He said, on the verge of laughter as his long fingers pinched and poked my stomach, making me clasp my hand over my mouth to keep from spitting the s’more out. I leaned away from him and into Hermione, only to be pulled back into his warm arms.

“I’ll get you for that.” He said, kissing my forehead and reaching around me to grab another marshmallow.

I laughed again, finally swallowing the s’more. My eyes were watering from laughing so hard, my sides aching. As I wiped my eyes I looked over to see Hagrid staring at us. As soon as he realized I was looking he hastily busied himself, picking up a giant sausage and spearing it with his cooking stick violently. He whistled as he rotated it over the blazing fire.

I leaned down, grabbing some graham crackers and chocolate for Draco, setting them on my knee for him to take. I wrapped my arms around his bicep, leaning on his shoulder to watch him roast his marshmallow.

He kissed the top of my head. “Thanks for letting me come.” He said quietly, squishing his marshmallow into a s’more.

“Like I said before, you best get used to it.” I smiled, remembering McGonagall’s birthday party.

He smiled too, taking a bite of his s’more. I kissed the side of his neck, resting my head on his shoulder again. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the crackling fire clashing with the crisp October winds against my back. The rumbling of Hagrid’s voice blended in with the chirp of creatures around us. Hermione’s laugh echoed through the grounds of the forbidden forest. I inhaled, the smell of burnt wood mixing with Draco’s sweet cologne.

* * *

I woke up in my room the next day, a note floating above my head. I smiled as I snatched it out of the air.

“I’ve gone to the owlry, be back later.

Love you.

xoxo Draco.”

I smiled down at his immaculate handwriting. I got up, folding the note and bending down to my trunk. I tossed aside my invisibility cloak and several socks, finding another piece of parchment. I unfolded it carefully and read it.

“Had to go see Headmistress McGonagall, see you after breakfast in the common room.

xo, Draco.”

I ran my fingers along his cursive print before tucking his second note into it, placing it back at the bottom of my trunk.

I stood up, grabbing my towel and headed to the washroom to shower. The smell of last night’s campfire still lingering on my skin.

* * *

I walked back to my room after my shower, disappointed to see that it was still empty. I sighed, pulling on my clothes and heading down to the common room.

“Hey, have you seen Draco?” I asked Hermione, who was buried in books on the floor next to the fire. She shook her head, not looking up.

I sighed again, taking out my book and falling into a trance about the different laws and steps needed to become an animagi.

It wasn’t until my stomach growled that I looked at the time. It was nearly 3. I frowned, wondering where Draco could have been. I woke up around 11, so he must’ve put that note there before that. It didn’t take that long to go to the owlry.

I snapped my book shut, standing up and deciding that I’d go look for him once I finished lunch.

* * *

I sat down at the 8th year table, scooping copious amounts of food onto my plate. Neville and Luna were absorbed in the latest copy of the quibbler, Millicent and Cho were huddled together discussing something that caused sharp giggles to erupt from both of them in turn. Dean and Seamus were holding hands, having lunch in content silence. Dean occasionally flipped a page of the Daily Prophet while Seamus skimmed the headlines, more interested in the food on his plate.

It was good to see them together and happy again. Even when they were friends it was odd to see them argue. I thought back to when Seamus had come in our room and what Draco had said to him. I wondered where Draco got that information. Was he really that observant? Were Dean and him actually friends and I had just never noticed? I realized that I had been staring at them while I was thinking and I hastily looked down at my food, hoping they didn’t notice.

I heard a soft clunk and looked over to where the sound was produced. My watch had fallen off my wrist and landed on the table. I smiled, picking it up and flipping it over in my hands. The clasp on this was always breaking. I glided my thumb against the familiar dent in the back of it, remembering the day Mrs. Weasley had given it to me. I rubbed the front of it with a section of my robes, cleaning the scratched face of the clock. The nicks and dents in it couldn’t be repaired by a spell, but in a way I liked them. It made me feel more a part of the Weasley family.

I pulled out my wand, pointing it at the damaged watch. _Reparo,_ I thought, making the clasp of the watch reattach. I tucked my wand away, wrapping the watch around my wrist once again.

Suddenly my stomach dropped. I slapped my hand against my forehead in realization. Ron’s mum’s birthday was on Saturday and I still haven’t gotten her a present.

I shoveled the rest of my food into my mouth. jumping up from the table, practically running out of the great hall and out of the castle. As soon as I was out of the grounds, I apparated to Hogsmeade, earning a disgruntled cry from an unsuspecting witch.

“Sorry.” I muttered, looking around the shops. What would she want? What can I get her? Ron’s gotten her knitting needles, Merlin knows George got her something amazing. What can I get her, what can I get her?

I spun around looking at all the different shops. I sighed in frustration, she wouldn’t want anything from here. I twisted on the spot, apparating to the muggle London, just outside the leaky cauldron. I burst through the door, making everyone turn to stare. Immediately there was an outburst of whispers

“Harry Potter.”

“The war...”

“Wasn’t he the one who killed...”

“Harry Potter.”

The whispers surrounded me as I ducked my head, making my way to the back of the pub. I tapped my wand on the bricks in the order Hagrid had done so many times, walking into the busy street of Diagon Alley.

I walked through the crowd, observing all the shops I passed. I paused outside of Madam Malkin’s Robe shop, considering buying her some new robes. It occurred to me that I didn’t know her sizes, so I continued down the street.

I saw the bright colors of George’s joke shop down the street and I made my way over there, pushing through the door. The place was as crowded as ever, kids lining every wall, trying out the new gadgets George had created. I looked around for a flash of red hair, my eyes flicking from face to face in search of freckles. I didn’t have to look too long before I was tackled from behind, a voice shouting in my ear.

“Harry, ole boy! How are ya?” George asked, smiling from ear to ear.

“Good! Good. How are you? Shop looks crazy busy.”

George looked around and shrugged. “Everyone likes a good prank.” He said, ruffling my hair. “What brings you here? Planning on slipping Ron a wart toffee?” George said, an evil grin forming on his face.

I laughed and shook my head. “Actually, I’m searching for a present for your mum.” I said, shouting over the squeal of a few young girls next to me.

“What?!” George asked, leaning forward.

“I’m trying to get your mum a present!”

“Ah! Dear ole mum! Whatcha thinkin’? Maybe an aviatomobile?” He asked, pulling out a small toy car from his pocket. I watched it for a moment, shocked when it floated up from his hand, soaring away. I remembered back when Ron and I had hijacked their flying car to get to Hogwarts. I shot George an unamused glance, making him to burst out in laughter.

“No, I think not.” I said, laughing along with him.

After we had calmed down I asked what he had gotten her. He had gotten her a new batch of floo powder that didn’t leave soot on your clothes and a new pair of earrings.

He suggested that I head down to Twilfitt and Tattings to get her a wizards hat or something of the sort.

He gave me another rough hug, making his way through the crowd. I squeezed through the sea of people, practically falling out of the door. There was a ringing in my ears caused by the loud environment of the joke shop. I rubbed my ear, trying to make it stop. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on top of my head. It was my scar hurting again. My heart beat skyrocketed, I fell to my knees taking gasping breaths. _No. No, this can’t be happening. It can’t. It- wait._ I suddenly realized that there was a flapping sound coming from above my head, and the pain was on my scalp, not my forehead. I swatted my hand above my head, making contact with a furry mass.

A very angry owl squawked at me, flying away. I clutched my chest as I stood, bracing myself on the wall of George’s shop. I closed my eyes, shaking my head to try and get my mind cleared. I heard the coo of an owl in the distance and my eyes shot open. I realized what I wanted to get Mrs. Weasley for her birthday. A new owl.

After my heart rate had gone down to a normal level, I walked down the chilly path to Eeylops Owl Emporium. I walked in the shop, the tinkle of a bell sounded, mixing with many owl hoots. I looked around the shop, which was vacant except for many large owls eyes peering at me. The flutter of wings sounded somewhere in the far corner of the shop as I made my way around the perimeter. I paused at a beautiful white owl, thinking back to Hedwig. I stroked the owl softly and it nibbled at my finger playfully. I smiled down at it, but continued walking. I didn’t think I could handle seeing a snowy owl so frequently. Too many memories. None of the other owls paid me any attention, tucking their faces under their wings as I passed. I sighed, turning around to walk out. Maybe I could just get her a nice sweater.

As I reached for the door, a brown owl descended and clung onto my arm. I recoiled in surprise, causing it to spread it’s wings to gain balance. It gripped my arm firmly, but it’s talons didn’t scratch me.

“Hello there.” I said to it, stroking its soft feathers.

It cooed at me in response, pushing its face against my hand to make me pet the top of its head. I smiled down at the bird, it’s face pure white, fading into a dark brown color. There were a few straggling black and white feathers on it’s wings which stuck out from the regular light brown shade. It trilled happily up at me again, turning on my arm to make me pet its back. I laughed, looking around the shop for someone I could purchase this owl from.

“Hello?” I asked, straining my ears to hear a voice amongst the fluttering wings. “Anybody? I’m here to buy an owl?” I stood, stroking the owl and waiting for a response. After a minute of silence I sighed, looking down at the owl.

“Guess I can’t buy you, then.” I said, to which the owl ruffled its feathers. “Sorry.”

The owl clicked its beak pushing up off my arm to fly through the air. I watched as it flew out of sight, returning a moment later with a block of wood in its claws. It landed on my shoulder after it had dropped the block of wood into my hands

I flipped it over. _Screech Owl: 15 Galleons._ I smiled, turning my head to look at the owl. It cooed next to me, shuffling closer to my face. I laughed, setting the block of wood down on a table near me.

"I can't just leave money lying around. Besides, I'll need a cage for you." I said to it. It soared off my shoulder, landing on a sign that said _Cages: 2 Galleons._

I smiled and shook my head at the owl who flew back onto my shoulder, nuzzling its face against my cheek. I stroked its feathers gently.

"Alright, alright." I said stepping farther into the shop in search of a desk. Behind a tall shelf of cages there was a desk with rolls of parchment and quills.

“Hello?” I called once more, ears alert for a reply.

After a few more seconds of silence, I reached over the table, picking up a bare bit of parchment and a quill. I scribbled down a note of explanation, pulling out my bag of money. I dug around for galleons, and as I pulled the last one out, there was a loud crashing from behind one of the shelves. I shoved my money back into the bag, walking around the shelf. There was a guy about my age sitting amongst a mountain of cages.

“Bleedin’ crates!” he said, kicking one aside and shoving the cages off of him.

“Are-are you okay?” I asked, reaching my hand out to help him up.

He jumped at my voice, looking up at me. Instead of taking my hand he yelped, skittering backwards as if I had burnt him.

“Y-You’re Ha-Harry P-P-Potter! You’re Ha-Harry Potter!” He said, his back slamming against the wall as he continued to try and escape from me. I held my hands up showing I didn’t have a wand out.

“Sorry, I- I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’ve just come here to buy an owl.” I said, stepping forward.

He recoiled, shielding his face. I took a few paces backwards. He sat against the wall shaking, shielding his face from me as if I were about to attack.

“Listen... I just want an owl and cage, I’m not here to hurt anyone.” I said, staying where I was.

The boy peeked through his fingers at me suspiciously. His eyes were shocking blue, clashing against his jet black hair.

I pointed to the owl on my shoulder. “See? Owl.” I said, smiling slightly.

He slowly dropped his hands from his face, shoving aside a cage that was pressed against his side.

“Right. Yeah, sure. Okay..” He said, standing up and brushing himself off.

He took out his wand, flicking it to make the cages stand upright again. He walked down the isle, keeping his eyes on me. I stepped aside to let him pass and he walked around me, giving me a wide girth. He felt behind him, running into the table at which I was just standing. I walked forward slowly, trying not to scare him again. He still had his wand gripped in his hand and it twitched with every move I made.

“So that’s the owl you want then?” He asked, gesturing to it.

I nodded, reaching down to grab my money pouch. His wand pointed at me immediately. I slowly raised the pouch, exposing my other bare hand innocently.

“Just getting some money.” I said.

He muttered his apologies and lowered his wand. I pulled out 17 galleons, 15 for the owl and 2 for the cage, setting it on the table. He swept the money into his hand, dropping it into a metal tin and scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

“Right, well have your pick of the cages. Sorry about the whole... screaming.. thing..” He said, his cheeks becoming red. “It’s not every day that bloody Harry Potter walks into your shop.”

“No worries.” I said, laughing awkwardly.

“I’m Sheffield, by the way. Eeylop's nephew.” He said, extending his hand. I took it, shaking it firmly.

“I’m Harry. Obviously..” I replied, smirking. He chuckled awkwardly as he released my hand.

The owl nuzzled my face. I stroked its chest softly smiling at it.

“She’s a smart one.” Sheffield said, looking at the owl on my shoulder. “She’s never taken to anyone before. Must really like you.”

The owl cooed softly next to me in response, making him laugh. He walked around the desk and over to a pile of cages. He picked up a square one made of dark twigs.

“She likes this one.” He said, holding it out and opening the latch.

The owl glided from my shoulder and into the cage, landing on her perch happily. Sheffield closed the latch, handing me the cage.

“Thanks.” I said, taking it from him and poking my finger through the bars. The owl nibbled at it playfully.

“You’re really quite handsome, you know.”

I nearly dropped the cage. Had I actually heard him correctly? I looked up at him, suddenly realizing how close he was.

“Sorry?” I asked, taking a step back.

“W-well you know. I’ve seen you in all the papers and you look much different in person.”

I was speechless. “Um.. yeah, I suppose.” I said, looking anywhere but his face. “I’d better go..” I said, side stepping and walking past him.

“Come back anytime!” He said happily as I stepped out the door. I nodded back as nicely as I could, making a silent vow to myself that I would never step foot in that shop again.

I walked a few meters before I realized my dilemma. I can’t apparate with an owl. I slapped my hand against my forehead. How could I be so stupid?

I looked down at my newly purchased owl.

“Hey.” I said, lifting the cage up to my face. “Do you know where Hogwarts is?” I asked it, as if it spoke english. The owl looked at me blankly for a moment, but then hopped up and down, hooting softly. “I’ll take that as a yes?” The owl hooted again. I unlatched the cage, letting it fly to my shoulder. It nuzzled its face against my cheek, then pushed off of my shoulder, soaring into the reddening sky. I watched it fly away, hoping with all my might that I didn’t just waste 15 galleons on a lost bird.

I spun on the spot, apparating right next to castle grounds. The sun was absolutely blinding as it set, making me squint to see the path ahead of me. I slowly made my way up to the owlry, planning to wait for the owl to get there. The wind wasn’t too bad, so I hoped that would make it easier for it to find it’s way.

The steps to the owlry were coated by a thin layer of snow, crunching beneath my feet as I made my way up. I walked into the owlry, greeted by the flutter of wings and soft hoots. Leaning against a window, I peered out across the lake, watching the sky turn dramatic shades of red and yellow.

“Potter.”

I nearly fell out the window I jumped so badly. I swung around to find Draco inches from my face.

“Draco! Don’t _do_ that!” I said, pushing against his chest.

He chuckled, smiling down at me. I clutched my heart, leaning against the wall.

He rested his elbows on the edge of the window, squinting out against the setting sun. The color of the sky caused him to have a pinkish hue, his grey eyes standing out even more, glinting in the sunlight.

“I was wondering where you’d gone too. I haven’t seen you all day.” He said, looking at me, a smile still playing on his lips.

“I was in an owl shop with a loon named Sheffield.” I said, leaning on the window next to him. His eyebrows pulled together in a bemused smile.

“Should I be worried?” He asked, mockingly.

I scoffed. “Well, he did call me handsome.” I replied, watching his eyebrows raise.

“Mm. I’ll keep an eye out then.” He said, kissing the side of my forehead as he wrapped an arm around me. “What were you doing in an owl shop, anyways?”

“Birthday present for Ron’s mum.” I said, searching the skies for an approaching owl.

“That’s sweet.” Draco said, his fingers gliding up and down against my arm.

“Thought she could use one. I think Hermione has a card we are going to sign. Did you want to sign it with us?” I asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head. “I’ve already gotten her one, thank you though.”

“What?” I asked in shock, leaning away from him to look up at his face. It was one thing to buy Hermione a present, but to buy Ron’s mum a present was a completely different thing.

“What?” He asked, looking down at me innocently. “It’s nothing, really.” He said shrugging.

“What did you get her, then?” I asked.

A smile played on his lips and I knew what he was going to say before it came out of his mouth. “It’s a surprise.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Of course.” I said, leaning against the window again. He laughed at my frustration.

“It’s nothing, really.” He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Mhmm.” I said, remembering the remarkable present he gave Hermione. I’m sure this one would be solid gold slippers or a pure diamond dressing gown. “Where have you been, then? I was looking for you earlier.” I asked, looking up at him.

“I was here.” He replied, not meeting my eyes.

“What? All day?” I asked.

He shook his head. “I went and had supper, but I’m waiting on an owl from my mum.” He said. I could tell there was something off in his voice.

“What for?” I asked, searching his face for an answer.

“She uh.. she went to see father today.” He replied, looking in the direction opposite my face.

I could have kicked myself. How could I not’ve remembered that?

“Oh, yeah...” I said stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

“She said she’d send me a letter about how he was doing. It should be here soon. Actually...” Draco said, squinting into the sunlight and raising his hand to shield his eyes. There was white owl with black wings soaring toward us. We stepped back as it flew through the window above our heads. It swept around the owlry majestically, hooting loudly. It fluttered down, landing on Draco's arm. It held out its leg, unwavering as it sat up very straight, it's head held high.

"Thank you, Eldridge." Draco said, untying the letter carefully.

The owl cooed once, then pushed off of Draco's arm, sitting on the window sill, tucking its face into its wing.

Draco unraveled the parchment, his Grey eyes flicking down as he read. His mouth opened slightly, the corner of his mouth upturning.

"Mum's told father about us." Draco said, his eyes still moving. His mouth closed into a thin line, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. "They reduced his sentence. 15 years, now. Not 30."

"That's...." I trailed off not knowing if this was a good or bad thing for Draco.

He stopped reading, rolling up the paper and handing it to me. I took it as he walked back over to the window.

I unrolled it, revealing very thin cursive. It was slightly more curly than Draco's. I began to read after a glance toward Draco.

"Draco,

Your father sends his best. He would have liked to see you. I mentioned your relationship with one Harry Potter, to which he wishes you success and happiness. I told you he wouldn’t be bothered by it. He’s a changed man. Truly.  
I have good news! Your father's sentence has been shortened to 15 years due to the information he gave, leading to the capture of wizards who were known for muggle torture. He seems in decently good health. The lack of dementors bodes well.  
I would appreciate it if you came with me the Sunday after next. He misses you, Draco.  
We can talk about it when I see you on Tuesday. Wish Harry well for me.

All my love,  
Mother.”

  
I rolled the letter up, stepping forward to stand next to Draco. I handed the parchment back to him, which he tucked into his pocket.

“You really think your dad's changed?” I asked him, looking at the side of his face. He didn’t look at me, but instead continued to stroke the owl, who was unresponsive.

Draco shrugged and shook his head. “Most likely not. That’s just mother’s way of seeing him, I guess. Everything he said was most likely dripping with sarcasm.” Draco said bitterly. He sighed, dropping his hand away from the owl.

“I guess I just can’t see him as a good guy after all he’s done.” Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe I don’t want too.” He added, looking at me. “Is that selfish?”

He asked me, his eyes scanning my face. I shook my head, to which he looked slightly relieved.

“I just... I don’t know... There are too many bad memories attached to him. He’s the reason I was ever involved with Voldemort in the first place. He put up our house to be the bloody dark wizard’s day spa for Merlin’s sake.” Draco said with resentment. “How could he do that to us?” He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “I spent a majority of my life trying to be like him. I wanted his approval for everything I did, but now when I look at him all I feel is anger and frustration.” He finished, resting against the wall and putting his hands in his pockets.

“You just need time, Draco. Maybe you should go with your mum some time. Or we could go one day, if you want.” I said, trying to sound hopeful.

His grey eyes moved over my face, as if to see if I was kidding. Suddenly his face wrinkled up into a smile and he outstretched one of his arms to me, gesturing me forward. I stepped into his arms as they closed around me.

“You’re wonderful, you are.” He said, resting his cheek against the top of my head.

I blushed deeply, a smile spreading across my lips.

Suddenly there was a squawk from Draco’s owl. Draco and I looked out the window in time to see my owl fly through a window above us. Instead of it soaring down to my arm, it flew straight out the other side.

“What was-?” Draco started, only to be cut off as it flew through another window, crashing into his face.

I burst into laughter as Draco shouted in fear, holding the side of his face.

“Dra-Draco! Are- Are you alright?” I asked between fits of laughter as the owl landed on my shoulder cooing happily. I reached forward taking his face in my hands. “Are you okay?” I asked again, on the verge of laughter.

“Shut it, Potter. Bloody bird.” Draco said, biting back his smile. He rubbed the side of his face, glaring at my owl menacingly. It jumped off my shoulder, landing on Draco’s and nuzzling it’s face against his cheek, hooting apologetically.

Draco turned his head to the side, folding his arms. The owl nibbled at his hair, then his ear, trying to get his attention. I could see Draco’s face spreading into a smile. He chuckled as the pressed it’s face against his neck.

“Alright, alright.” Draco said, turning his face to look at it. “You’re forgiven.”

The bird cooed happily, bouncing on Draco’s shoulder. Draco smiled at it, stroking it’s feathers.

A soft hoot came from my right, I turned to see Draco’s owl looking up at mine. He seemed very alert, hooting again to get Draco’s attention.

“Looks like Eldridge’s got a bit of a crush on you.” Draco said to my owl. She hooted, then jumped off Draco’s shoulder to land on the windowsill next to Eldridge. She nuzzled her face against his white chest, making the bird hop back and squawk. She hopped forward, nipping at his feathers playfully. He squawked again, but didn’t move back.

“Perhaps we should leave these two alone.” Draco said to me, a smirk on his lips.

Eldridge hooted loudly, as if telling Draco to shut up. Draco chuckled, taking my hand.

“Let’s go. It’s getting dark.” He said, smiling at me.

“Night, little one.” I said to my owl, stroking its wings once more. She trilled at me happily as we walked out of the owlry.

* * *

As Tuesday finally rolled around, Draco and I went straight to Snape’s classroom after our lessons were done. We were checking that everything was the right color and temperature. It had 3 hours before it would be finished, and Draco sent my owl to his mum for good measure, even though he had already sent her about four letters clarify details.

We made our way up to the Great hall to have dinner before we joined Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing. She was now training a substitute mediwitch to look after everyone in her absence.

Draco and I ate as much dinner as we could, which was not much considering how nervous we both were. I couldn’t imagine what Draco was feeling.

We made our way to the Hospital wing, stepping inside to find an incredibly flustered Madam Pomfrey.

“NO! Dear, look. Just read the numbers off the side, there’s no need to poke the boy!” Madam Pomfrey said to a woman about 10 years older than me. She had curly brown hair and was about a foot taller than everyone in the room.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head, turning to us. “Is it time?” She asked, looking strained.

I looked at my watch. “We have about 45 minutes until we need to leave.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Right. I best pack my things then. Connie, dear, please just remember. If you run into something you don’t recognize immediately, look in the book.” She said, handing an incredibly large book to the younger woman. She nodded, her curls bouncing around her face.

Madam Pomfrey heaved another great sigh and shuffled back to her office, emerging a minute later with a very small bag.

“Alright, you two, let’s get going then.” She said, pausing next to Connie. “I’ll be back tomorrow about this time. Don’t forget. Book.” She pointed to the book still cradled in the woman’s hands. Madam Pomfrey sighed and turned, walking out the door. Connie smiled at me and I smiled back briefly, taking Draco’s hand and speed walking after Madam Pomfrey. Her shoes clicked against the floor the speed of a train.

We arrived at Snape’s classroom around 7:30, Draco and I were slightly out of breath, but Madam Pomfrey seemed undisturbed by the hasty pace she had kept.

Snape was standing in his portrait awaiting our arrival.

“Severus.” Madam Pomfrey said, seemingly attempting to void her voice of annoyance.

“Poppy.” Snape said, his mouth pinching and curling up at the corners.

There was obvious tension between them. Draco cleared his throat slightly.

Snape flicked his hair out of his face lazily, his black eyes landing on us.

“Get the potion and butterscotch from the cupboard. It should be ready in about 15 minutes. There is a potion flask on the right next to the bat wings, you will ladle it into that to serve.” Snape directed.

Draco and I walked over to the closet, carefully pulling out the potion and setting it on the table. Draco went back into the closet, reappearing with butterscotch, a ladle and a clear flask, gently setting it down on the table next to the cauldron. He sat down next to me and began fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. I reached over and put my hand on his knee, patting it softly. He looked at me and I gave him a small smile which seemed to make him relax a little. He placed his hand on top of mine, giving it a small squeeze.

I watched the flame under the cauldron until we heard the chime of the clock in the distance.

Draco and I stood up immediately.

“Add in a tablespoon of butterscotch and stir clockwise until the potion turns a golden brown.” Snape ordered. Draco grabbed it and measured out a tablespoon. He poured it in as I slowly stirred. It changed from a deep red to a bright yellow, darkening with each turn. After the color stopped changing, I pulled the spoon out and picked up the flask.

I pushed a button on the side to uncork it as Draco scooped a generous amount of the potion, holding it over the flask. He tipped the ladle very slowly, sending a stream of what looked like golden honey streaming down into the glass. It was warm against my hand as it filled to the very top. Draco tilted the ladle up, putting it back in the cauldron without losing a single drop. I sealed the potion and handed it to Madam Pomfrey who stuck it in her tiny bag.

“Turn off the heat and leave the cauldron as it is. The children serving detention will clean it up in your absence. Narcissa will have to drink at least half of this potion before the hour is up. She will go into a deep sleep for 17-20 hours. Any attempts to waken her will be futile. Good luck.” He said, nodding his head curtly.

“Thank you, Professor.” Draco said. Snape’s eyes flicked to Draco’s face, studying him.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape said, actually sounding genuine. I had never heard him speak in such a way.

“Hurry up then, the clocks ticking!” Madam Pomfrey said from behind us. It made me jump slightly, but Draco seemed unaffected.

“Off we go then.” Madam Pomfrey said, holding out her arm.

“What, we’re Disapparating from here?” I asked, questioningly. I thought the only one who could apparate in and out of Hogwarts was the Headmaster.

“Well I won’t be wasting time walking down that bloody hill, now will I? Minerva was kind enough to allow us to Disapparate from this classroom, so you can either go alone or do side Dissaparation with me.”

“Actually, Madam, do you think that maybe if- since I know the location better- we might be better off-” Draco stuttered, trying to sound respectful. “Maybe I should lead, since I know where to go. You see, if we land inside the gate we’ll get a horrible curse on us... It’s not pretty.” Draco said, his ears turning pink.

“Poppy, if I were you, I’d go with the boy. Unless you want to run the risk of having all your joints dislocated.” Snape said from behind us.

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes widened and she shuffled over to Draco. “Right, best you lead then.”

Draco nodded, holding out his arm. She grabbed it firmly as if he were trying to run away. Draco smirked, holding his hand out to me. I took it, closing my eyes to brace myself for the swooping sensation.

* * *

I felt a small tug on my stomach, and when I opened my eyes were were standing outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. Madam Pomfrey was still clinging onto Draco’s arm, here eyes squeezed shut. Draco bit down on his lip fighting a smile.

“Madam, we’ve.. we’ve arrived now.” He said, resting his hand on top of hers, patting it softly.

Her eyes squinted open as if to see if he was joking. They widened as she looked up at the massive iron gates of Malfoy Manor. Draco patted her hand again, and this time she hastily let his arm go.

“Well done, boy. I see some of the professors here actually know what they’re doing.” She said, smoothing out her dress and clearing her throat. This was no doubt a stab at Snape. I don’t think she ever got over the fact that he killed Dumbledore. I wondered if she knew the real reason behind it and how it helped us. I shook my head, not wanting to fall down that well of memories again.

Draco walked forward, my hand still in his. He gracefully waved his hand in the air and we walked through the iron gates, it’s bars felt like cold smoke against my skin. As soon as we were on the other side, Draco walked back through, this time holding his elbow out for Madam Pomfrey to hold. He looked quite gentlemanly, as if he had just offered her a dance. He stepped forward, his long legs sweeping them forward. His fingers flicked through the air, making the gates turn to smoke again. He took my hand in his as they reached my side if the gate, Madam Pomfrey still held onto his elbow as we continued our way down the long path to the front stoop of Malfoy Manor.

As we walked up the steps, the front doors flew open. We made our way down the front hall, walking through the room with a fireplace and tall paintings of scowling Malfoy family members. I glanced over at Madam Pomfrey who was looking around wide- eyed at the black marble and intimidatingly high ceilings. She nearly tripped as we walked up the stairs into the next room. I looked up at the familiar chandelier, turning my head to look at Draco.

“Mother?” He called, his voice crisp and clear, echoing through the house.

Seconds later, the click of heels was heard in the hallway in front of us. I experienced Déjà Vu as Narcissa’s slender figure emerged from the hall, sweeping Draco into her arms once again.

“Draco.” She cooed as she stroked the back of his head lovingly. He hugged her more tightly than last time.

She released him, her small hands cupping his face as she smiled at him. She pushed his hair out of his face, then dropped her hands, turning to me and Madam Pomfrey who had stayed behind when Draco stepped forward to hug Narcissa.

A single click of her shoe sounded through the room as Narcissa stepped toward me, her graceful arms folded around my shoulders. The hug was again, brief and rigid, but it was the meaning behind it that counted.

“It’s good to see you again, Harry.” She said, the corners of her mouth upturning slightly.

“You, too, Mrs. Malfoy.” I said, trying to hide to sound normal.

She held out a small, delicate hand to Madam Pomfrey, her mouth now frozen in a smile.

“Hello, I’m Narcissa Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you.”

Madam Pomfrey shook her hand roughly, making Narcissa’s smile falter.

“Poppy Pomfrey. Nice to meet ya.” She said.

They dropped hands, Narcissa rubbed hers gingerly.

“Let’s get on with it then, we only have about 20 minutes. Would you like to go to your bedroom? A comfortable couch, maybe?” Madam Pomfrey suggested.

“Is it necessary that I lie down?” Narcissa asked. I realized that we hadn’t known it would make her sleep for so long.

“Um.. The potion might make you feel a bit tired, so perhaps it would be better if we went to the guest chamber?” Draco suggested calmly. I looked at him puzzled as to why he didn’t tell her it would make her fall asleep.

Draco stepped forward, resting his hand on the small of his mother’s back to usher her forward, down the hall from which she emerged. We made our way about halfway down, turning left into a doorway. We walked through the small room which was filled with antique china and tapestry that looked centuries old. It opened into a wide room with a ceiling high bookcase wrapped around every wall. There was a bed on a platform which sat underneath a very heavy looking chandelier.

“Merlin’s beard.” Madam Pomfrey mumbled next to me as Draco led his mum over to a high-backed chair in the corner.

“I know.” I mumbled to her, catching her eye with a smile and an eye roll.

We walked over to Draco and his mum, Madam Pomfrey clicked open her bag and reached her entire arm into it. She pulled out the potion and set it on the table followed by a number of various pieces of medical equipment.

“That won’t all be necessary, will it?” Narcissa asked, looking at the table concerned.

“Of course not. Just a precaution.” Madam Pomfrey said giving her a comforting smile. Narcissa nodded, eyeing the potion. “Alright, here you go. You’ll need to drink at least half of it. I’m not sure what it’ll taste like, but, bottoms up!” She said, handing the potion to Narcissa.

She looked down it much like Draco does when I get him to try something new. She pressed the button, opening the cork. She sniffed at it, her nose wrinkling up. The resemblance was uncanny.

“Bottoms up.” She mumbled, the phrase sounding odd in her aristocratic dialect.

She held the flask to her lips and tilted her head back, drinking it down with much more success than I had expected. She drank nearly 2/3rds of the flask before she tilted her head back down. She licked her lips, her eyebrows raising as she examined the flask.

“It’s quite nice actually.” She said, looking at Draco.

Her eyes blinked once slowly and her head lolled forward. Draco caught the flask as it fell from her slackened grip. Madam Pomfrey lifted her head, pulling back her eyelids. She felt her forehead and then pressed two fingers to her neck, checking her pulse. She nodded, pulling out her wand and waved it all around her head. She tilted it to the side, reading the edge of it. I squinted at it and saw white numbers that looked like they had been carved into it. They disappeared as soon as she looked away.

“Everything’s good.” She said to Draco happily.

He exhaled in relief. I rested my hand on his shoulder, smiling at him when he looked at me.

“Thank you. Truly.” He said, both to me and Madam Pomfrey.

“No worries, dear.” She said, patting his arm.

He set the flask down on the table, then knelt down again next to his mum. He slipped off her shoes, and then slid one hand around her back and one underneath her knees, standing up with her in his arms. He did it with such ease it looked as if she was weightless.

He glided up the two stairs to the bed, snapping his fingers to make the sheets pull back. He set her down gently as if she were a damaged bird, pulling the sheets up to her shoulders and adjusting the pillow underneath her head. He smoothed out her hair on the and kissed her forehead, standing to observe her for a moment.

He sighed contently and then hopped of the platform, making his way back over to us.

“Madam, would you like me to show you to your room now or would you like to wait?” he asked.

“No, no, dear. I’ll be staying here to make sure she’s alright.”

“The entire night? What if you get tired?” Draco asked.

“I won’t. I have a patient to attend to.” She said waving her wand at the chair to make it levitate over next to the bed.

“Well...” Draco said, scratching the back of his neck. “The least I could do is offer you some tea?” He suggested. Madam Pomfrey clasped her hands together, her eyes brightening up.

“That’d be wonderful, my dear.” She said happily to him.

He smiled, content that she accepted. “I’ll be back momentarily.” He said, kissing my cheek and gliding out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey continued to stand there, smiling at the door as if he were still there.

“He’s quite the young gentleman nowadays.” She said happily, finally moving to sit in the chair she had moved next to the bed. “I remember back in the days when he’d moan and groan about the smallest of things.” She rolled her eyes. I remembered when Buckbeak had scratched his arm and how he had complained about it for weeks.

“I have to say, I think that might be because of you. You’re a sweet lad, you are. Always have been.” She said, smoothing out her apron.

My blush deepened. “Thank you.” I said, clearing my throat.

Draco walked in, a full tea set resting on a silver platter in front of him. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, conjuring a table on which the tea could be sat.

Draco set it down gently, waving his hand for the tea to serve itself. He tapped the teapot with his wand. “It will refill automatically and pour more tea at your request. All you have to do is say what you want.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded, watching it curiously.

“Sugar.” She said, causing two white cubes to rise into the air, falling into her cup with a satisfying plop. She smirked down at it slightly, then picked it up and took a sip. She ‘mmd’ smiling her thanks at Draco.

“Shall we stay with you for a while?” Draco asked.

“No, no, dears. I’ve got a book for myself. I’ll be checking her every 20 minutes, I’m afraid it isn’t a very interesting process to observe. Off you go.” She said, waving us away.

Draco nodded, walking around the bed to the side on which his mother laid. He pressed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and smoothed out her hair.

He stood up walking with me to the door, turning around before he closed it.

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. Do give us a shout if anything happens. Believe me, I’ll hear you.” Draco said, hovering for a moment, his grey eyes resting on his mother just before the door snapped shut.

* * *

We stepped into Draco’s immense room. He let my hand go, going up the steps slowly and flopping down on the bed, releasing a large sigh that sounded as though he had been keeping it in for years. He rubbed his face with his hands, letting his arms fold over his eyes.

I closed the door that Draco had left ajar, climbing the two steps to the uprising on which his bed sat. I laid down on the bed next to Draco, looking up at the black canopy above us. His bed was incredibly comfortable, the soft duvet puffing up around my face.

Draco wrapped one of his long arms around me, pulling me close to him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and kissed it softly. He stroked my hair gently, his fingers playing with a few of the curls.

“Thank you for coming, Harry.” He said, kissing my forehead.

“Of course. I’ll always be here when you need me.” I replied, smiling up at him when he glanced down at me.

His eyes wrinkled up as he smiled. “I know.”

His grey eyes searched my face for a moment before he kissed my forehead and sat up. He sighed again as he stood, unclasping the buttons of his vest and shrugging it off, his graceful fingers flicking down the front of his shirt, leaving it hanging on his shoulders. He yanked his belt off of his narrow hips, draping it over the bedpost. I sat up as he walked down the steps and toward the windows, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He tucked his hands into his pockets, observing the lake beyond.

I watched him look out the window, the blue moonlight outlining him against the window. He was expressionless as he stood there, unwavering. It felt like years before he finally moved, waving a delicate hand through the air. I jumped when a bright flash of orange light erupted from the fireplace, immediately making the black marble dance with color. Draco turned, watching the fire for a moment before he sat down on the piano bench. He straightened up, gracefully resting the tips of his fingers in perfect playing position.

His eyes closed as the first note sounded through the room. It was low and dark, sprinkled with two high staccato notes. He swayed with the slow rhythm of the song, his shoulders sweeping down as sonorous notes seeped from his fingertips. His fingers bounced across the keyboard effortlessly as the warm light of the fire bounced throughout the room.

As I watched him, for some reason I felt like I was intruding on something incredibly intimate. His eyebrows were pulled up into a point on his forehead, his hair falling in front of his face. I felt the urge to look away, as if his piano playing should be done in secret.

The song ended after a few deep chords, echoing through the room. Draco remained on the bench, his fingers glued to the keys. I stayed on the bed in silence, knowing that he was deep in thought over something.

“Harry.. What if the potion doesn’t work?” Draco asked, his voice filled with concern.

“It will work, Draco. We did everything correctly.” I replied, attempting to sound confident. I could tell that he wasn’t satisfied with this answer as he dropped his hands onto his lap.

I stood, walking over to the bench and sitting down next to him, my back facing the piano. “If it doesn’t work, we can try something else. Maybe Madam Pomfrey can look her over or something.” I said, pushing his hair away from his face. He nodded slowly, looking down at the piano.

“What if we make it worse?” He asked, his face lined with worry. He suddenly looked much older, as if the song he just played sucked years off his life.

“We wont.” I replied, my voice steady. He looked at me, searching my face for a trace of doubt. I used every ounce of energy I could to look sure of myself. He seemed to relax at my expression and nodded, turning around on the bench. He waved his hand at the piano, causing the keys to press down and fill the room with a sweet melody.

I stood, outstretching my hand and smiling down at him. He looked at it, and then up at me.

“What?” He asked, his eyebrows pulling together slightly.

I wiggled my fingers, smile growing wider. A smirk formed on his lips as he realized what I was doing. He gave a heavy sigh that didn’t match the grin forming on his face, taking my hand to let me pull him up. I wrapped my hand around his waist, spinning us around. His eyes crinkled up into a smile as I pushed him away from me, spinning him around. I wrapped him back in my arm, dipping him. He let out a loud laugh as he stood up straight again. We danced around his vast room as the piano played, letting our concerns melt away for a while.

We landed on the bed when the song ended, breathing heavily and laughing. Our noses were almost touching as Draco smiled at me, the duvet puffing up around us.

“Thank you, Harry.” He said, his voice full of joy as his eyes danced in the firelight. “For everything.”

I reached out, pushing my fingers through his hair. I leaned forward and kissed him, smile pressed against smile.

 


	17. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to the burrow for the first time, reintroducing himself to the Weasley family as Harry's Boyfriend.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I groaned as I stretched my arms out, opening my eyes. For a moment I was confused by the black sheet hanging above me. I blinked a few times as I remembered where I was. A moment later I heard the rattle of a tea set. I turned to look at the door, seeing Draco walking in, shutting the door with his foot. He smiled widely at me.

“Morning, Potter.” He said, setting the tea set down on the end of the bed. “Sleep well?” He asked as he waved his hand, making the tea serve itself.

I nodded, rubbing my eye as I sat up. He sat down on the bed next to me, kissing the side of my forehead.

“How’s your mum?” I asked him.

“She’s doing well according to Madam Pomfrey.” He said, handing me my tea.

“Good.” I said, smiling at him as I took a sip. It was perfect, as always.

My eyes traveled around the room, observing the fire and the bureau which held all his photographs. I looked farther up the wall to my right, noticing that there were four rows of books at the top, which lead to more rows of books pressed into the ceiling, held up by magic. My mouth opened as I looked up at them, there had to be over 500 books up there.

“What?” Draco asked, obviously seeing my mouth agape.

I shook my head. “Your room is amazing.” I said to him, dropping my eyes from the ceiling.

He chuckled and shrugged. “Thanks. I guess I’ve just gotten used to it. I’ve lived here my whole life.” He said looking around the room. “What did your room look like when you were a kid?”

I looked down at my tea, my face heating up. I hadn’t told Draco that I lived in a storage cupboard for the first 11 years of my life. I suddenly felt embarrassed. I cleared my throat and took a sip of my tea.

“Well.. I moved into my cousin’s old room when I was 11 so it mainly had all of his stuff in there. There was a bookcase against the wall. It was kind of small.” I said, still looking down at my tea.

“Why didn’t he move his stuff out? Did he move into your old room or something?” Draco asked, obviously confused.

I shook my head. “Erm... no... it was more of a place for him to store his broken toys, actually. He had another room for himself.”

“Well if his stuff was in there, why didn’t you just move them to your old room?” He asked.

“They probably wouldn’t have fit, honestly.” I said, taking another sip of my tea. I thought back to the old bird cage, video camera, television set, and tank that were in the room.

“Bloody hell, how many toys did the bloke have?” He asked, still trying to figure everything out. I sighed, returning my cup to it’s saucer.

“I lived in a broom cupboard.” I said, not able to make myself look over at Draco.

“Sorry?” Draco asked, probably thinking I misspoke.

“My room... it uh.. I lived in a broom cupboard. Under the stairs. Until the summer before my first year at Hogwarts.” I said, chewing on my bottom lip. For some reason, I expected him to laugh.

After what seemed like hours of silence, I slowly raised my gaze to look at Draco.

His eyebrows were pinched together, and overwhelming sadness sat in his eyes. A shock of regret went through my body when I looked at him, and I wished I had never said anything.

“I-It’s okay though. I was a small kid anyways.” I said, smiling a little in an attempt to rid his face of that expression.

His jaw clenched as he swallowed, taking a deep breath. “How could they do that to you?” He asked, pain and anger in his voice.

“Uh- I mean It’s fine now. No big deal.” I said, trying to brush it off.

I drained my cup of tea, leaning forward to get more. As it made contact with the tray, Draco’s arms wrapped around me, pulling me almost all the way into his lap. He held me tightly, as if someone were going to take me away. I relaxed into his arms, stroking his hair softly. He didn’t slacken his grip for a long time. I wondered what he was thinking.

He pulled away, pushing a curl off my forehead, his grey eyes searching my face as if this was the first and last time he would ever be able to.

“You’re the most wonderful man I’ve ever met. You deserve only the best. You always have. I-” His voice caught in his throat, making him pause. “I promise to give you everything you deserve, for as long as I am with you.” He said, his grey eyes boring into mine.

I slid my hands up his chest, holding his face in my hands. I smiled at his handsome face as he held me tightly.

“I know.” I said, truthfully.

I leaned forward, kissing him softly.

I broke away, resting my forehead on his, my hands still around his face.

Suddenly he leaned forward again, pressing his lips against mine urgently. He shifted where he sat rolling me backwards, his lips never leaving mine. I knotted my fingers into his hair as he kissed me, his hands pulling my hips upward. I smiled into the kiss as his hands traveled all over my body. His lips found their way to my neck, his fingers wrapping around the back of it as he kissed it roughly.

I smiled up at the canopy above his bed. Never did I think I’d voluntarily go back to Malfoy Manor, let alone quite happily snog Draco Malfoy himself.

A particularly deep kiss in the crook of my neck drew my focus back to Draco. I clawed at his back as I gasped, my eyes closing as his fingers found their way into my hair.

* * *

At around 2 o’ clock, Draco and I went downstairs for lunch, which was set up in the room outside the guest chamber by Tuffin. The three of us ate our lunch sharing friendly chatter. Madam Pomfrey asked Draco about almost every tapestry in the room, to which he would give well researched answers. I sat in silence, allowing his silky voice to wrap around me, not picking up a single word he said.

Madam Pomfrey got up every 20 minutes to check on Narcissa. Apparently her overall health was gradually improving as she slept.

Eventually, Madam Pomfrey dismissed herself to continue her book. Draco and I went to the sunroom to play a round of wizards chess, which he would ultimately win.

During our second round, Draco suddenly stood up.

“Mother’s awake.” He said, exiting the room before I could even stand up.

I jogged out of the room and down the hall, through the tapestry room and into the guest chamber where Draco was now sitting on the bed, holding his mum’s hand.

Narcissa was sitting up, sipping at a glass of water. I stepped in the room, walking over to stand on the first of the two steps leading up to the bed.

“How are you feeling, mother?” Draco asked her once she had taken a drink.

“Quite well. My hands, they’ve stopped shaking. I don’t hear that ringing noise anymore. I wont know entirely until I stand up.” She replied, her voice gravely like Draco’s is when he first wakes up.

She set the glass on the bureau and pulled the sheets off her legs. Draco stood up, holding out his hand to give her something to hold on to. Madam Pomfrey shuffled over, standing next to me with her wand out. Narcissa braced heavily on Draco’s arm as she stood, her other hand on the table. Her white hair fell in front of her face, which she flicked away when she was in full standing position. She exhaled shakily, looking around at us.

Slowly, a smile spread across her face, her eyes crinkling up much like Draco’s. She let out a shaky laugh, turning to wrap her arms around Draco.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, reading the numbers off the side of it. She put it into her robe, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

“Everything’s good.” She said to us.

Draco’s eyes met mine, and I could see the gratitude that filled them as he hugged Narcissa tightly. He closed his eyes, burying his face in her shoulder. Narcissa let out a wet sniff, and I realized that she was crying. She stroked the back of Draco’s head as her other hand went up to wipe her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey and I shared a small smile. Narcissa let Draco go after another minute or so, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes again. She held her head up high, even though her eyes were now pink.

She stepped down to the step in front of me, her graceful arms wrapping around my neck. This hug was different than the others. Instead of rigid posture, her arms seemed heavier and more relaxed. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, making eye contact with Draco, who winked as he smiled down at me, his hands tucked lazily into his pockets.

“Thank you, Harry.” Narcissa said, kissing my cheek as she pulled away.

Her hand jumped to my hair to push it back like she does to Draco. Her eyes lingered on my scar for a moment before she patted my shoulder, stepping past me to shake Madam Pomfrey’s hand and express her thanks. I went up to stand next to Draco.

“I told you we could do it.” I said to him.

He rolled his eyes, a smile still playing on his lips. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” He said, sincerity coating his voice.

I smiled into his chest, the smell of rain and apples engulfing me.

* * *

After a long supper, Draco, Madam Pomfrey and I left Malfoy Manor. Narcissa bid us a due, standing on the porch until we rounded the bend. As we approached the gate, Madam Pomfrey let out a loud shriek.

Draco and I turned around quickly, in time to see Macintyre the peacock running after her. Madam Pomfrey scuttled forward to hide behind us.

Draco knelt down, pointing his finger sternly at him. “Macintyre, that’s not how you treat guests.” He said harshly.

The bird hung its head, scraping the ground with its foot. It trilled softly shuffling forward and rubbing its face against Madam Pomfrey’s leg. She didn’t look too pleased by this, but she stayed in place. The bird hopped over to Draco, holding his head up high. Draco chuckled at him, reaching out to scratch his chin.

“Good boy.” Draco said, standing up and brushing off his trousers. Macintyre turned, spreading his tail feathers and hopping down the trail once more.

Draco smiled and shook his head after him. He turned, facing us. “Sorry about that Madam.” He said, holding out his arm. “Shall we?”

She took his arm happily as we made our way through the gate. He took my hand once we got outside, apparating us to just outside Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

It was about 8 by the time we got up to the castle. We all went by McGonagall’s office to inform her of our arrival, telling her that Narcissa was in good health, earning a congratulations from both her and Professor Snape.

Draco and I walked up to the common room to tell Ron and Hermione the good news.

“That’s wonderful!” Hermione said, jumping up to hug each of us in turn.

“Brilliant.” Ron said, clapping a hand on my shoulder, then on Draco’s.

Draco dismissed himself to go over and tell Pansy, who was sitting in the corner studying with Blaise.

“You heard back from Kingsley yet?” Ron asked as I sat down.

I shook my head. “Not yet.”

“I expect he’ll reply soon. Must be a busy time right now.” Hermione said, fiddling with the necklace Draco gave her.

“Oi, I still need to meet this Rowle guy.” Ron said.

“We should go have tea sometime. How about we go Friday after class? Before we go to your mum’s?” Hermione suggested.

“That’d be nice. It’d be good to see them. Plus, I’ll be able to tell him my plans.” I replied.

“I’ll send Rintriata an owl tomorrow.” Hermione finished, returning to the book in her lap.

* * *

I sat there for a while talking to Ron about the Quidditch game I missed yesterday. After a hefty yawn I made my way upstairs, glancing over at Draco to see him holding his side with laughter at something Blaise had just said. I smiled as I climbed the stairs, stopping by my room to grab my towel.

I pushed my shampoo through my hair, the smell of it enveloping me comfortingly. I let the water stream over my face as I thought back to Malfoy Manor.

“I lived in a broom cupboard. Under the stairs.” I heard my own voice echoing through my head. I could practically feel Draco’s strong arms pulling me to him desperately. I smiled as I remembered his promise to me, the warmth of his words spreading through me as fluidly as the water on my skin.

I heard the swish of a curtain and a stream of water sound in the shower beside me. I opened my eyes, running my fingers through my hair to get the last bit of shampoo out. I turned off my water, wrapping my towel around my waist. I walked over to the mirror, to see quite a bit of stubble forming.

I pulled my wand out of the trousers I had laid on the bench.

“Accio shaving kit.” I muttered, causing a wooden box to come flying through the door.

I snatched it out of the air, setting it down on the sink. I squirted shaving cream into my hand, rubbing it against my rough chin. As I brought the razor up my neck and over my jaw, the shower behind me turned off and out came Dean.

“Hey, Harry. Good to see ya.” He said, approaching the sink next to me.

“You too. How are you?” I asked, beginning to work on the other side of my face.

“I’m great, thanks. You?” He asked, squirting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

“Great! Great.” I said truthfully, smiling at him in the mirror.

“Missed you in Herbology today.” He said, pushing the toothbrush into his mouth.

“I had a uh... family emergency.” I said, taking especially long to rinse off my razor.

When I looked up, he was making a confused face at me in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

“Nothing to worry about.” I said, leaning forward to work on my upper lip.

He nodded in response, spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth. He wiped his face off with his towel, flicking his wand at his toothbrush to make it disappear.

I tapped my razor on the edge of the sink, then splashed water on my face to rid it of excess shaving cream.

“Thanks for talking to Seamus, by the way. He told me that he talked to you.”

“No worries. Anytime.” I said, dabbing my face with aftershave. “You really should be thanking Draco, as he’s the one who actually helped. I didn’t do much.” I said, putting my things back into my shaving kit.

“Draco?” Dean asked, his eyebrows raising.

I let out a small laugh as I nodded, washing my hands.

“Damn. I thought Seamus was kidding when he said that.”

“Yeah, you’d think.” I said, wiping my hands on my towel.

“Well, I’ll be sure to talk to him.” Dean said, disbelief still resonating in his voice.

I gathered my clothes, and picked up my shaving kit as we made our way out.

“See ya later, Harry.” Dean said, turning around to walk down the steps to his room. He let out a muffled scream as he almost ran smack into an ascending Draco.

“Sorry! Sorry.” Draco said, stepping aside to let Dean pass.

I chuckled as I began to walk up the few steps to the door to our room. I heard Dean’s voice sound behind me.

“Hey, I actually wanted to talk to you.” He paused. “It’s uh.. It’s good to have you here. Glad you came back.”

“Oh.. Thank you, Dean.” Draco replied, surprise in his voice.

There was silence as I stepped into my room, still listening. The only other thing I heard was an awkward laugh from Dean, followed by the tap of Draco’s shoes against the steps as he made his way up the stairs. I walked over to my trunk, pulling out my pajama bottoms.

“That was odd.” Draco said, shutting the door behind him.

“What?” I asked, pretending I hadn’t noticed. I turned my back to him, pulling on my pants.

“Dean just hugged me.”

I laughed slightly, tossing my towel into my trunk. “Yeah, that is a bit strange.” I said, walking over to my side of the bed.

I reached over, setting my watch on the bedside table. Draco sat on his side of the bed, pulling off his shoes. I rested my head on his pillow, looking up at him as he unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He shrugged them off, laying them on the bed as he stood up, unlatching his buckle. He turned to pick up his discarded clothes, seeing me watching him.

“What?” He asked, a smile on his lips.

I shook my head slightly. “Nothing.” I replied, returning his smile.

He leaned down and kissed me, his hair brushing against my forehead as he did so. He stood back up, grabbing his clothes and throwing them in the air, pointing his wand at them. They flew in different directions, some flying into the closet, some flying to the bureau. I rolled my eyes as I scooted over to my side of the bed, smile still lingering on my face.

“I’m just going to take a shower. Be back in a bit.” He said, snatching up his towel and swinging it over his shoulder as he left.

I pulled my covers up around me, closing my eyes.

It wasn’t too long before Draco returned, bringing the fresh smell of his shampoo with him. He kissed the back of my neck as he got into bed, clicking off the light.

* * *

The next day went by in the blink of an eye, and before I knew it Friday morning came in a rush of cold wind. Ron, Draco, Hermione and I sat down in the great hall, talking excitedly about our upcoming visit to Rowle and Rintriata’s later that day.

I heard the familiar coo of my screech owl as it flew over to me, dropping a roll of parchment next to my food and hopping toward me expectantly. I thanked it by handing over a piece of toast. She took it, fluttering up to land on my shoulder as she ate.

I unrolled the parchment revealing the scraggly writing of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“It’s from Kinglsey.” I announced.

“What’s it say?” Ron asked as I began to read out loud.

“Good to hear from you. It’s been a while.  
I’d be happy to meet with you. We should get together at the Three Broomsticks, say Monday night? Let me know.  
Minister of Magic,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt.” I finished, handing the note to Hermione who skimmed it before looking up at me.

“This is great! We can show this to Rowle tonight.” She said, tucking it into her sweater.

I nodded, pulling out a piece of parchment to write a reply.

“Kingsley,  
Monday is great. 5 o’clock sound good?  
Thank you for taking time to meet with me, I appreciate it.  
See you soon,  
Harry.”

I rolled the parchment up, handing it to my owl, who took it in her beak.

“This goes back to Kingsley. I need you to go to my room when you get back, okay?” I said to her, stroking her soft feathers.

She hooted her understanding and pushed off my shoulder to fly into the air.

“What’d you name her?” Hermione asked, watching the bird fly away.

“I haven’t. I figured I’d let Ron’s mum do it.” I replied, taking a bite of toast.

“Mum probably won’t mind.” Ron remarked.

I shrugged, poking at my eggs. In fact, I didn’t want to give the owl to Ron’s mum. I didn’t want to give it away at all. I figured if I didn’t name it, it would be easier. I knew that she needed a proper owl, and it would be selfish of me to keep it after I had already bought it for her in the first place.

I sighed, finishing off the last bit of pumpkin juice.

* * *

After Herbology, which was spent adding the final magical touches to the pumpkins to get them ready for the Halloween feast on Sunday, we immediately left for Hogsmeade. We slowly made our way down the chilly path, forming one big huddle to protect the warming charm both Hermione and I had cast over us.

We shuffled down the dark alley in which Rowle lived. Draco extended his hand, knocking firmly on the door twice, then once more after a brief pause. Seconds later the door flew open, revealing a very round Rintriata. She stepped back to let us all in, giving hugs to each of us. After she stepped back to observe us, she realized that Ron was there.

“Oh! Hello! You must be Ron.” She gave him another hug, as if the first one wasn’t good enough. “I recognize you now, can't believe I forgot! So nice to officially meet you! Hermione talks about you all the time.” She said, patting his shoulder and smiling at the two of them.

Hermione went red, avoiding Ron’s eye. Rintriata escorted us down the tunnel to their hidden apartment, allowing us to hang our coats on the rack and step into the warm dining room.

The table had more food on in than could possibly be eaten by 4 people. There were two full turkeys, a large bowl of stuffing, mash, green beans, and a boat of gravy that was as big as my shoe. There were two large plates of shepherd’s pie in the middle, surrounded by bread loafs.

“I didn’t know how hungry you’d be, so I just made a little bit of everything.” She said as she made her way to the entrance of the hall. “Thorfinn, honey!! They’re here!” She called, pausing to listen for his approach. The opening of a door sounded in the distance and out came the blond head of Rowle. He was so wide his arms nearly grazed the walls as he walked down the hall, a huge smile on his face. Ron stepped back slightly at Rowle’s approach, his hand finding Hermione’s arm.

“Draco, my boy!” He said loudly, enclosing Draco in an incredibly rough hug. He clapped a large hand against Draco’s back as they hugged. “It’s been ages. You look good!” He said, patting the side of Draco’s face firmly.

“Thanks. You too.” Draco said, his ears turning pink.

Rowle helped Rintriata as she sat down in her chair, then made his way to his own. Ron and Hermione sat down in the chairs closest to the door, Draco and I made our way to the other side. Draco pulled out my chair as always, causing me to blush and stare down at my hands _as always_. He reached over to hold my hand under the table.

“.. you, too.” I heard Ron finish, looking up to see he and Rowle shaking hands.

Ron seemed more relaxed now, and I’m sure the large amount of food in front of him had something to do with it.

“Draco, if you would.” Rintriata asked.

Draco nodded, one of his graceful hands waving through the air. Suddenly every serving spoon and fork sailed into the air, landing generous amounts of food on everyone’s plates. After a solid minute of flying utensils, they found their way back to their original dishes, not a single bit of food out of place.

“Thank you, Dear.” Rintriata said, smiling at him. Draco nodded, returning her smile.

“Everything looks delicious, thank you.” Hermione said.

“It’s my pleasure!” Rintriata said. “Let’s eat!” She added, her hands rising into the air.

Ron was the first to oblige to this order, shoving nearly an entire slice of turkey into his mouth as he scooped up a spoonful of mash.

I stabbed my fork into a bit of stuffing, piling a bit of mash and gravy on top of it. I took a bite, closing my eyes at the wonderful taste.

“This is bloody amazing.” Ron said in between bites.

Rintriata laughed as she spread butter on her bread.

* * *

After a nearly silent dinner as we all enjoyed the food Rintriata had prepared for us, I leaned back in my chair, utterly stuffed from all the food I had just eaten. Ron was still eating, as after meal conversations began to form.

It wasn’t until I received a nudge under the table from hermione that I remembered the reason we were here in the first place.

“I have some good news.” I said, gathering everyone’s attention. “I have a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm going to talk to him about your innocence and see if there's a way I can clear your name.” I said, watching Rowle for a reaction.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt? The Minister of Magic?” Rintriata asked.

I nodded.

“How’d you manage tha’?” Rowle asked.

“He’s a friend.” I replied, realizing how snooty that sounded, I added. “A friend of ours.” I gestured to Ron and Hermione who nodded in agreement.

“A friend?” Rowle asked, sitting back in his chair.

I nodded again.

Rowle looked down at his hand as he picked at a bit of the tablecloth. “You think I might.. Think I might be able ter get off my charges, do ya?” He asked, still staring at his hand.

“I think so, yes.” I replied.

His eyes found their way to Rintriata, who I heard sniff. I looked over to see her dabbing her eyes with her apron.

“I’m sorry, it just means so much that you’d go through all this trouble.” She sniffed again.

“It’s no trouble, really. I haven’t done anything yet anyways. I’ve just made a meeting, that’s all. I’m gonna meet up with him on Monday.” I said, turning my attention back to Rowle.

“You’re not.. You’re not gonna tell him where we are, are ya?” Rowle asked.

I shook my head. “I’m going to talk to him in hypotheticals. I won’t mention you by name, or say where you are until I get a feel of how he’ll respond.” I said, pausing before I finished my thought. “Kingsley is a strong judge of character. He trusts me, but I know that he will probably want to meet you before making any final judgements. Would you be willing to meet with us?” I asked hesitantly.

Rowle didn’t speak for a moment. He watched me as he picked at the tablecloth, finally speaking after a glance toward Rintriata.

“I’ll come. Only if he swears tha’ there won’t be somebody there to follow me ‘round afterward, yeah?” He said.

I nodded. “I’ll talk to him about it on Monday, and send you an owl to let you know the details.”

“Thanks, Potter.” Rowle grunted, reaching a large hand over to pat my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded. “No problem.” I replied.

I felt Draco’s cool hand slide around mine under the table. I looked over at him to see him smiling at me.

“Thank you.” He said, leaning over to kiss my cheek. I squeezed his hand in response.

* * *

We got up from the table at around 4, walking up the small tunnel, lead by Rintriata.

“Bundle up tight, dears. Come back soon!” She said as we filed out the door.

We made our way back up the alley and down the stairs to the regular path of Hogsmeade.

Something caught my eye in the window of Galdrag’s wizardwear. I paused, observing the deep brown color of the overcoat. I turned around, jogging to catch up to Draco, Ron and Hermione who hadn’t noticed my absence.

“Hey, I’m going to go into Galdrag’s for a bit. I’ll see you up at the castle.” I said, turning away after nods of confirmation.

I wiped my feet on the entrance mat, scraping off the caked on snow. I walked into the shop, looking around for the coat. After a few minutes of searching, I found my way to the front of the shop. There was a tall figure with his back turned to the front of the counter. He was muttering under his breath as he scribbled something down on parchment.

“Excuse me? Could you please direct me t-” I stopped mid sentence when the man turned around. It was none other than Sheffield from Eeylop’s Owl Emporium. My mouth dropped open when I saw him. “What are you doing here?” I asked, taken aback.

“I work here on the weekends.” He answered innocently.

My mouth closed, and I swallowed. _Great_. “Could you tell me where I could find those coats?” I asked, pointing to the brown coat that stood in the window.

“Yeah. Follow me.” He said, stepping out from behind the counter and walking through the long rows of clothing. I saw the Parf that attacked Ron curled up on the counter. It lifted its head as we passed, watching us as we walked.

I nearly crashed into Sheffield when he stopped abruptly in front of an empty rack.

“I guess we’re all out.”

“Damn it.” I swore, running my fingers through my hair.

I was planning on buying the overcoat for Mrs. Weasley in replacement of the owl. The one she currently wore had many patches and holes in it, being far to thin to actually keep her warm. The one in the store window was far too small for her.

“I can check the back.” He suggested, seeing my frustration.

“Could you?” I asked. He nodded, his black hair flopping.

“Be back in a jiff.” He said, turning on his heel to make his way further into the shop.

A _jiff_. I thought, turning to go back to the Parf. I reached out and scratched it as it lifted its head to my approach. It wound its way around my arm, a tassel flicking the side of my face, an action which I assume is considered licking. I stroked the lace on the edge it, making it hang limply on my arm. I pushed it off and into a pile onto the table, watching as it shifted around to form a circle.

“Found one.” I whipped around as Sheffield’s voice sounded from directly behind my ear.

My back pressed against the counter as I stepped back when I saw how close he was standing. The jacket in his arms was practically touching my stomach. He didn’t blink as he stared at me in silence, and I had the uncanny feeling that he was holding his breath.

“Great.. great..” I said, sidestepping to gain further distance.

I reached my hand out, taking the jacket and holding it in front of me. The soft material of the coat felt like a mix between cotton and cashmere. The inside of it was lined with a layer of white, fluffy wool. I leaned back, trying to imagine it on the form of Molly Weasley.

“Here, I can hold it up for you.” He said, taking the coat back.

His cold, clammy hand brushed against mine as he took it, and I fought back the urge to visibly cringe at the sensation.

He held it up in front of him, allowing me to get a better picture. There were two large pockets on either side of it, both lined with a golden brown strip of fabric. It looked exactly like something she would wear, just without the patches.

“If it isn’t an exact fit, I can cast a fitting charm to it?” Sheffield suggested.

“A what?” I asked.

“A fitting charm? It just takes the shape of the first person to put it on, that’s all.” He said, lowering the jacket slightly.

“That’d be great.” I said, taking it from him.

“Wonderful.” He said, smiling at me, but remaining in place.

After a few seconds of him standing in silence, I cleared my throat. “I’d um.. like to buy this now. If that’s.. okay.” I said awkwardly.

“Right!” He said, coming to life. He brushed my shoulder as he walked past me, sending a shiver down my spine.

We found our way to the front desk, and he walked behind it, picking up his wand.

“Hold it out, would you?” He said to me.

I lifted it up, holding it next to me. I watched as he waved his wand in a swirling formation, his eyes trained on the coat.

“That should do it.” He said happily, setting his wand down and taking the coat from me.

“Thanks.” I said, feeling as though he hadn’t actually cast a spell at all, but rather just wanted me to buy the coat. “What’s the name of that spell, by the way? I think my friend could use it for some of his clothes.”

“Morphvestriate.” He said casually, pulling out a box and some tissue paper. “It’s a present, yeah?” He asked.

I nodded, trying to pronounce the spell in my head so that I could ask Hermione about it later. I pulled out my bag of money, making a mental note to stop by Gringotts on the way back to school on Sunday.

“How much is it?” I asked.

“12 galleons.”

“You’re kidding.” I said, trying to find laughter in his voice. I was expecting the coat to be at least 20 galleons, as Hermione’s sweater was 16.

Sheffield shook his head. “12 galleons.” He repeated, folding the coat into the box.

“Why is it so cheap?” I asked, realizing that 12 galleons was in fact £121, which is not what some people could call _cheap._ It was still £41 less than Hermione's sweater.

“Because you’re Harry Potter.” He said, continuing to look down at the jacket when I looked up at him.

“That’s not fair to everyone else. I’ll gladly pay full price.” I said, reaching in my bag to pull out more money.

“I know you would.” He said, meeting my eyes.

For once, I wasn’t urged to cringe at his gaze. I felt a slight fondness toward him as his mouth raised into a small smile. I returned it, then looked down at the money I had pulled out.

“Are you sure? I have more money.” I offered.

“I’m sure.” He repeated, tying a bow onto the white box as he sealed it.

I handed him 15 galleons, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He dropped them into a drawer, scribbling down on a piece of parchment.

“Thank you.” I said when he looked up at me.

“No problem. It’s the least I can do.” He said, stepping out from behind the counter.

I picked up the box, holding it in front of me to assure distance between us.

He lead me to the door of the shop, opening it for me.

“Come back anytime.” He said, just as he had at Eeylop’s Owl Emporium.

“I will.” I said, looking back at him as I stepped out the door.

He nodded, smiling as he closed the door behind me.

* * *

I apparated to just outside Hogwarts grounds, practically running up to the castle. I heard the chime of the clock in the distance as I stepped into the common room.

“Just on time.” Hermione said from a chair beside the fire.

“Let me just grab my things.” I said, walking quickly across the room and up the stairs. I set the box down on the bed, throwing some clothes into my emptied rucksack.

I jumped when I heard a soft hoot from behind me. I turned to see my owl sitting on the perch inside her cage, the window still slightly ajar from when I had opened it this morning.

I smiled and walked over to her, reaching my hand into the cage to stroke her feathers.

“Hey there little one.” I said softly, smiling down at her. She cooed in response, nuzzling her face against my finger.

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I looked down at her. I felt selfish for keeping her to myself, after buying her for Ron’s mum. I sighed, watching her sadly. I took my hand out of the cage, swinging my rucksack over my shoulder and picking the box up off the bed. I set it on the table next to her cage, kneeling down.

I watched her for a moment, making my final decision.

“I’m going to need you to meet me at the burrow. You think you can do that?” I asked her.

She blinked at me for a moment, and then hopped up and down hooting. I smiled at her and continued. “Now, I’m going to need you to find my room, and not let anyone see you, okay?” I asked, watching as she ruffled her feathers in understanding. “I’ll have a nice treat for you when you get there.” I said, making her hop in excitement. “You ready?” I asked, holding my arm in the cage. She hopped onto it, letting me remove her from her cage.

I opened the window farther, holding her out in the cold evening wind. She hooted once, then pushed off my arm, soaring into the sunlight. I watched as she went, her wide wings pushing her through the sky with ease.

I sighed contently, knowing I made the right choice. I didn’t want to feel a wave of guilt every time I looked at her.

I cast a shrinking charm on her cage, putting it in my pocket so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t see it when we arrived. I picked up the white box, considering casting a shrinking charm on that as well, but then I remembered the spell that was already put on the coat. I decided against it, tucking the box underneath my arm, making my way down the stairs.

“Ready?” I asked as I walked into the common room.

Everyone stood, and I realized that Ginny had been sitting on the couch next to Draco. I missed her when I had initially walked in.

“Hey Gin.” I said, smiling at her.

“Hey.” She said, returning my smile as she reached down to grab her bag.

“I got it.” Draco said, extending his hand to take her bag.

“That’s alright, It’s not that heavy.” Ginny replied, her face becoming red.

“I have no doubt that you could carry it even if it were.” He said, his hand still extended.

“Well... Alright then...” She said, handing over her bag.

He took it with a satisfied smile, hanging it on his shoulder. He walked over to me, slipping my rucksack off my shoulder and putting it on his. I kissed his cheek in thanks.

“Let’s go.” Ron said, leading the way to the common room door.

Yet again, we made our way down the hill from the castle, apparating as soon as we reached the road.

* * *

The five of us walked into the burrow, Ron’s mum immediately ran up to us and gave us hugs, except for Draco, who got a very awkward handshake.

I looked up at Draco, his grey eyes were scanning the kitchen, watching the dishes wash themselves, and the knitting needles go to work above the rocking chair. His fancy clothes looked incredibly out of place.

He inhaled deeply, then spoke. “It smells like...” He inhaled again, “Like..” Hermione held her face in her hands, whispering _oh no_. “It smells like your shampoo, Harry.”

Hermione looked up, surprised. I exhaled, grateful that he hadn’t accidentally said something rude.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. “Well, I do hope that’s a good thing.”

“Oh, it is! Of course.” He said, hurriedly.

She looked up at him curiously, then back down at me, smiling. “Harry, dear! Come, come, I wanted to show you something!” She grabbed my arm, and pulling me through the kitchen.

She pointed up to the Weasley Clock.

I looked down at her, confused. “Pardon me, Mrs. Weasley, but I’ve seen your clock at least a hundred times.”

“No, Harry, _look_.” She repeated, pointing again.

I looked back up at the clock, paying more attention to the hands. I noticed with a twinge in my chest that Fred’s spoon was set to ‘traveling’. Mr. Weasley was in the garden, Percy was apparently lost, and Charlie, Bill, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, George and I were home.

 _Wait_.

I looked again.

Yes, there I was. Smiling back from a silver spoon mounted on their clock. A knot formed in the back of my throat.

Mrs. Weasley laughed and clapped her hands next to me. “Wow.” I said, trying to level my voice. “Thank you, so much. Really. I love it.”

“Ahh, no worries dear! You’ve always been like another son to me. It’s about time you were put on here.” She said, enveloping me in one of her priceless hugs. I bit back tears, inhaling.

She patted my back, letting me go. “Go on, dear, I expect you’ll want to show Draco around some.”

I smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” I repeated, blinking rapidly as she shuffled over to the stove to check on the food.

I made my way back to the door, seeing that Ron had already begun the tour of the burrow.

“Is that Ron I hear?” Bill’s voice sounded from upstairs, followed by the rapid fall of footsteps. Both Charlie and Bill emerged from the steps, running over and grabbing Ron into clumsy hug that nearly sent them all toppling over.

I earned a rough hug from each of them before they dragged Ron to the couch to ask about Hogwarts.

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” I said to Draco, leading him up the many many stairs.

“This is Ginny’s room.” I stated as we reached the first floor. The room was quaint, but filled with light, the orchard stretching out beneath the window. The walls were littered with posters of flying Quidditch players.

We walked up to the second floor, pausing at the chaos of Georges room. The bed in which I had known George to sleep in was now vacant and untouched, where as Fred’s was slept in. I shook my head, trying not to think about Fred.

Percy’s door was closed, so we made our way up another flight of stairs to Bill and Charlie’s room. There were clothes thrown everywhere, the large bed had two blankets on it, awaiting the return of Bill and Charlie.

We climbed the stairs past the closed door of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s room, and up the stairs to the 5th floor. I opened the door to Ron’s room, setting Mrs. Weasley’s present down on my bed.

“This is Ron’s room. I think you’ll be sleeping in here with us. Unless you wanted to share a room with George?” I said, turning around to look at Draco. He was blinking rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the bright orange color of the walls.

“No, the floor is good. Thanks.” He said, setting down my rucksack at the foot of my bed.

I went over to the window, opening it slightly in the anticipation of my owl to arrive. I was glad I had decided on telling her to come here, as Mrs. Weasley deserved everything money could buy. I couldn’t believe I had considered keeping the owl to myself after everything Mrs. Weasley has done for me.

“You okay?” Draco asked from behind me. I realized that I had been staring out the window all the while I was thinking this.

I nodded, turning around to smile at him. “I’m wonderful.” I said, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

He kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around my shoulders to draw me into a tight hug.

“What’d you get Mrs. Weasley for her birthday?” I asked, my voice muffled by his shirt.

His laugh rumbled in his chest as he replied. “It’s a surprise.”

“Dinner’s on!” I heard Mrs. Weasley call from below.

Draco groaned. “I’m not hungry in the slightest.” He said as we separated.

“Me either.” I said, rubbing my stomach.

I took his hand as we walked out of Ron’s room, making our way down the many flights of stairs and into the kitchen.

I turned the corner, walking straight into a hug from Mr. Weasley.

“Harry!” His voice was loud in my ear.

“Hey, Mr. Weasley. How are you?” I asked as he let me go.

“I’m excellent! Excellent!” He said, smiling as he looked me over. His eyes shot to Draco, his smile faltering slightly as he took in Draco’s expensive, posh attire.

“Draco.” He said, extending his hand. “How are you?”

Draco took his hand, smiling warmly. “I’m great, sir. Thank you for having me.”

Mr. Weasley nodded, observing him for a moment before turning to the table. “Let’s eat, shall we?”

Draco and I made our way to the table, sitting on either side. He sat in between Ron and Mrs. Weasley, where I sat between George and Percy.

“You have a beautiful home.” Draco said to Mrs. Weasley, making her blush.

“Well thank you, dear. That’s sweet of you to say.” She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, his ears turning a shade of pink. She looked across the table at me, her eyebrows raised. I smiled, looking around the table. Bill and Charlie were staring at Draco curiously. Percy looked away from him quickly after noticing I was looking. I suddenly wished that I had sat next to him and I hoped he didn’t feel uncomfortable. I looked over at him, seeing him straightening everything in front of him. I smiled, appreciating his little habit.

Mr. Weasley sat down in his place at the head of the table.

“Draco, do the thing.” Ron said.

“Pardon?” Draco asked, clearly confused.

“You know. The thing.” Ron repeated, waving his hand through the air.

“Ohh.” Draco said, laughing slightly.

He reached a hand into the air, waving it gracefully. Most of the members in the Weasley family leaned backward in surprise as all the serving spoons soared into the air. Percy nearly fell backward off his chair as he jumped in fright.

As the spoons settled, I noticed that there wasn’t as much food placed on mine, his or Hermione’s plates and I smiled at him thankfully. Ron seemed content with the large amount of food sitting on his plate.

Simultaneously, everyone shared their awe at what Draco had just done, as it was executed flawlessly, as always.

Draco’s ears went red as he returned the compliments with mutterings of thanks, his eyes meeting mine. I grinned widely at him.

We all dug into our food, which was as delicious as Rintriata’s. I ate almost all of my food, regardless of how full I was at the beginning of the meal. Ron managed two portions before he had to stop.

* * *

 

We packed ourselves into the cozy living room, Draco, Ron and I taking the floor while the others got a seat. Everyone talked over each other, stories of dragon fights, treasure discoveries in Egypt and American travels.

Draco and I leaned against the side of the couch, the warmth of the fire spreading over us. I rested my head against the arm of the couch, listening to the different voices of the Weasley family bounce around the small room.

Draco’s leg bumped against mine, and I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were crinkled up into a smile.

“Thank you for letting me come along.” He said.

“Thank you for coming.” I replied, returning his smile.

“I see why you like it here so much.” He said, his grey eyes searching around the room.

I watched him observe the quaint space, and the people in it. I wondered if he really did feel the same comfort I felt every time I stepped foot into the burrow. Everything from the smell of the burrow to the people inside it made me feel warm from head to toe.

I leaned over and kissed the side of his forehead, taking his hand in mine, appreciating that even though this house was the polar opposite of his own, he still managed to find it’s beauty.

He smiled at me, and leaned forward slightly as if I to kiss me, but his eyes suddenly shifted to look slightly to the left of me, his face flushing red. I turned, only to be blinded by a bright flash of light.

“Ahg!” I said, lifting my arm to shield my face. “What was that?” I asked, lowering my arm slightly.

“It’s called a photograph you big baby.” Ginny said, tossing a picture into my lap.

I picked it up, flipping it over to watch us in the photograph.

It showed us holding hands, me kissing the side of his forehead and leaning back to look at him. I could see the ever so slight forward lean of Draco before he spotted the camera. I turned, a smile still on my face, then turned back to kiss Draco on the side of the head again in a never ending loop.

I smiled down at it, watching it for a while, then glanced up at Draco. He smiled at me, then looked down at the photo. I realized that it was the first one anyone had ever taken of us. Draco rested his head against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my bicep and curling his knees up to rest on the side of my leg. We sat there by the fire, laughter and joy filling the small living room of the burrow. I could feel the heaviness of Draco’s head as he drifted off to sleep, his soft hair pressing against my cheek. I smiled down at our picture, stroking my thumb against it. I couldn’t imagine a more perfect day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite possibly my favorite chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


	18. Natales Necpraeteritus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly receives a birthday present from Draco. Unexpected plans for Thanksgiving dinner transpire.

I woke up the next morning, outstretching my arm in search of Draco’s warm chest. When confronted by the edge of the bed, I stuck my other arm out, only to be met with the cold air surrounding me. I picked up my head in confusion only to be blinded by the electric orange that covers the walls of Ron’s bedroom as I realized my location. I groaned slightly, pushing myself up onto my elbow to put my glasses on.

I rubbed my eye, looking across at Ron’s bed. He was happily snoring, limbs sprawled in every direction. I heard the soft hoot of an owl and looked over toward the window to find Draco perched on the deep window sill.

“Hey.” I whispered, sitting up to hang my legs off the bed.

He looked up at me, his eyes wrinkling as he smiled. “Hey.” He replied, almost inaudibly. “How’d you sleep?” He asked, stroking the owl’s feathers softly.

“Decently. You?” I asked, standing up to join him on the windowsill.

“Good. Ron snores loudly. Had to use a silencing charm a few times.” Draco replied, folding up his legs to accommodate mine.

I rested my legs up against his as I looked out across the garden. I could hear clanking from above as the family ghoul knocked against the pipes.

“Did you hear that?” Draco asked, his eyes leaping to the ceiling.

“It’s a ghoul. Kind of a pet of theirs.” I said, earning a strange look from Draco. I laughed, shaking my head. “Just another quirk.”

He chuckled briefly, his eyes still trained on the hatch which lead to the attic. After a moment, he looked down at the owl, who tucked her head underneath her wing.

“Do you think they like me? Ron’s parents?” He asked, not meeting my eyes.

I laughed. “Of course they do.” I replied, causing him to look up at me.

“Really?” He asked, looking back and forth between my eyes.

I nodded, smiling at him reassuringly. I saw the relief spread across his face as he nodded, dropping his hand away from the bird.

“It’s just.. I know how important they are to you. I don’t want to mess up anything else.” He said, now rubbing his finger against a twig of the cage.

“What do you mean ‘anything else’?” I asked, confused. So far he’d been the perfect guest and gentleman. He even got Mrs. Weasley a present for merlin’s sake.

“I mean.. My father. He always told me that the Weasley family were traitors, so I just assumed they were bad people.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve been horrible to nearly everyone in the family, and so has my father. Do you think... Do you think they could forgive me for that?” He asked, his grey eyes searching my face.

“Of course, Draco. You were just a kid, you didn’t know any better. It’s not your fault.” I said, attempting to sound confident in what I was saying. He didn’t look convinced.

I reached out my hand and put it on his arm, opening my mouth to explain more.

Before I could speak, I was interrupted by Ron’s voice.

“Well you were a right git.” He said, causing both me and Draco to jump. I had forgotten for a moment that he was in the room with us.

Draco’s ears flushed red and he looked down at his lap.

“You were a snobby prick. Just cause I had hand-me-downs and a big family. ‘Course it bothered me. It bothered all of us. And your dad- well- I’ll not start on him.” Ron said, sitting up. Draco’s face was becoming more and more pink the longer Ron talked. “Thing is, Malfoy, for some reason- no, I couldn’t say why- my plonker of a best friend decided that you were a great match for him. Now at first I nearly had a stroke, don’t get me wrong.” Ron added, laughing a little. Draco glanced at me briefly, and I gave him a small smile. “But now- now, I get it. You guys are great together- really. My mum thought I’d gone mad when I told her about you guys, but she doesn’t have a problem with it. Nobody in my family does. I mean, it’s like Harry said, its not your fault you were a git.” He finished, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. “Thanks, Ron.” I said, feeling as though he had both worsened and helped the situation. I laughed, then looked over at Draco, my hand still on his arm.

“Nobody here is holding anything against you. I promise.” I said, patting his arm softly.

He finally looked up at me, his face still slightly pink. He smiled at me shyly, then looked over at Ron.

“Thank you, Ron.” He said. Ron cringed, waving his hand at him.

“Bloody hell, stop calling me that would you. I’m not your bloody boyfriend.” He said, pushing the sheets off his legs to stand up. “Best you shower soon, Malfoy, hot water goes fast.”

“I’ve already showered, actually.” Draco replied. I looked up at his hair, which was dry.

“How long have you been up?” I asked.

“About 4 hours.” He replied.

“What?” I asked, looking at my watch. “You’ve been up since 5?” I asked.

He nodded. “Ginny, Hermione and I set up everything downstairs. I help a bit with breakfast but they said they could handle the rest.”

As if on queue, I heard Mrs. Weasley’s voice from downstairs. “All this for ME?” She shrieked.

Draco’s face spread into a smile as he stood. “Best you get the owl ready.” He said, walking out.

I stared after him, my mouth agape. I was only roused from my astonishment from another happy shriek from Mrs. Weasley downstairs.

I awoke the owl, who hopped onto my arm unhappily, allowing me to tuck her in her cage. I picked it up, making my way downstairs as hastily as I could, Ron not too far ahead of me. I rounded the corner into the kitchen, halting immediately. My mouth fell open once more.

There were streamers and banners hanging all around the room, balloons in every corner. A large cake sat in the middle, surrounded by a full breakfast. I saw a heap of presents in the living room sitting on the table in the middle.

George and Bill emerged from the stairs, stopping behind me. Charlie, Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen, receiving crushing hugs from their mother.

“I can’t believe this!” She said, leaning back to look at them lovingly. When she saw me, Bill and George she came hustling over. I set the owl down behind me, preparing for impact. Luckily, the two, much taller and stronger bodies of Bill and George took most of the impact of their mothers hug. She kissed all of our cheeks, turning to look at the table once more, her hands on her face.

“And YOU!” She said, a finger pointing to Draco, who flinched slightly at her sudden realization of his presence. She bustled over to him, hugging him tightly around his torso. “You sweet boy! Helping the girls with all of this!” She said, reaching up to his face to pat it roughly.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen swung open, in walking a very satisfied looking Mr. Weasley. He was holding something behind his back, his smile not phased by the change in decor of his kitchen.

“Arthur! Look at what the-” She stopped mid sentence, her hand jumping to her mouth.

“Happy 50th, Molly.” He said. I looked at him, my stomach dropping.

In his hand was a beautiful brown barn owl inside of a copper cage. It hooted softly, ruffling its feathers when Mrs. Weasley charged at him, pulling his head down to kiss him. There were many gags around the room, and an ‘aww’ from Ginny.

“It’s my 49th, but God, I LOVE YOU.” Mrs. Weasley said, kissing him again.

I saw Draco looking at me, then he looked down at the owl near my feet. I shook my head and shrugged, turning to pick it up.

I ran up the stairs, setting it down on the window sill.

“Looks like I get to keep you after all.” I said, smiling at the bird.

I turned, running back down the stairs to eat the breakfast Draco, Hermione and Ginny had prepared.

* * *

After the lot of us were so full we could barely move, Ginny sent all the dishes to the sink to wash themselves. We managed to heave ourselves over to the living room. Mrs. Weasley sat down on the couch in between Ron and Mr. Weasley. Draco and I took a spot on the floor next to the fire.

There were a few more presents added to the pile, and I saw that mine was at the very bottom, being the widest object in the pile. Mrs. Weasley reached out, picking up a small blue box. She untied the ribbon, letting it fall open.

A beautiful song started playing, and a whispy silver figure emerged from the box, dancing around to the soft music.

“It’s an emotion sensor, mum.” Ginny said, leaning forward. “It’ll show whatever mood you’re in. There’s a chart on the bottom.” Ginny took it, making the song turn to a more fluttery tune. The glow of the dancer turned a deeper orange. Ginny held it up above her head, reading. “It say’s I’m happy. Since you were silver, it says... Excited and joyful.” Ginny said, handing it back to her mum.

The figure turned a slight tint of purple when it reached her hands. Mrs. Weasley shut it carefully, setting it on the floor next to her feet. “Thank you, love, it’s beautiful!” She said, smiling over at Ginny.

George’s floo powder was accepted with a hug, followed by a Dragon scale necklace from Charlie. Mrs. Weasley picked up a small velvet box, and I felt Draco tense up next to me. I realized that this must be his present. I leaned forward, curious as to what it was.

Mrs. Weasley opened it, a small gasp coming from her lips. She lifted a small sliver disk from inside of it, followed by a small slip of parchment. She set the velvet box down on the table, her eyes flicking across the sheet. After she finished, she set it down next to the box on the table, pressing a small button on the side of the disk. It popped open, and Mrs. Weasley slowly lifted the top. It was connected to the bottom with a hinge, and I now saw that the top of it was encrusted with a large ‘W’, small specks of gold and what looked like diamonds were impressed inside of it. Mrs. Weasley’s hand lept to her mouth as she looked down at it, her eyes welling with tears.

“Arthur, look.” She muttered, leaning on her husband. He stared at it for a moment, and then he formed the same expression that Mrs. Weasley had. He cleared his throat and looked around the room.

“Who’s this from, then?” He asked, his voice steady.

“It’s from me.” Draco said, his voice quiet.

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath, watching him for a moment. Then, slowly, he began to nod. He rubbed a hand on his face, wrapping an arm around Mrs. Weasley.

“Thank you.” Mr. Weasley said, turning to look back at the present.

Draco nodded, his ears turning slightly pink.

“What is it?” I asked Draco quietly.

Ginny and George had now gotten up to look at it. They all smiled at it for a while, and then suddenly became teary eyed.

“I call it _natales necpraeteritus_. It roughly means ‘family is not lost’. It’s kind of like a photo album. The top has pictures of all of them, where the bottom has individual pictures. They fade away, bringing up a new picture. I thought’d be nice.” Draco explained. I continued to watch as the entire Weasley family surrounded the small album, watching as the pictures passed. “I put you and Hermione in there, do you think that’s okay?” He asked, looking at me.

I nodded, looking at their expressions. “Yeah. It’s brilliant.” I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “That’s really thoughtful, Draco.”

His ears turned pink as he smiled at me. “Thank you.” He said.

I sat up, scooting over to peek around at the album. I looked at the bottom half of it, watching as pictures of the Weasley family faded, turning into another picture. Charlie, Bill, Ron, Percy, Fred and George. I suddenly realized why everyone was tearing up. Draco had put them in together. A picture of me followed, then Hermione, fading back to Charlie.

The top of the album displayed moving photographs of the family at different places. Christmas with odd Weasley jumpers, the picture taken in Egypt, what looks like Fred and George's first birthday. I sat there and watched until the pictures started repeating themselves.

I crawled back over to my spot on the floor, noticing that Percy, Charlie and Bill had returned to their seats. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still watching along with George and Ron.

“Where’d you get those pictures?” I asked Draco.

A smile spread over his lips as he looked at me. “It’s a secret.” He said.

I shoved his arm, smiling and rolling my eyes at him. “You’re impossible.” I said.

“George, honey, could you put that on the mantle, please?” Mrs. Weasley said, her voice thick.

George took the small object, walking over to set it on the mantle behind us. I looked over to see that he had kept it open, faces of the family still smiling happily out of the screen.

After George returned to his seat, Mrs. Weasley took a very deep breath, wiping her eyes on her dress.

“Come here, then.” She said, standing and extending an arm toward Draco.

He sat still for a moment, but upon the realization that she was actually talking to him, he scrambled to his feet, walking over to embrace her. She sniffed, then took another steadying breath, patting his back to let him go.

“Right sweet boy you are. Thank you, dear. Mmm you smell good, too!” She said, pressing her face against his chest to inhale again. Draco laughed, his ears turning red.

“Thank you.” He said, smiling at her before returning to his spot next to me.

She sat down, pushing a smile back on her face. “Now! Let’s see what we have left.” She said, offering a small laugh to break the stillness of the room.

She grabbed the long box that I recognized as Ron’s, opening it with a shriek of delight.

“They’re beautiful! Thank you, honey.” She said, hugging Ron with a kiss to his cheek.

After a few more presents and hugs, she finally grabbed my box, which had been the thing on which everything else was sitting.

I leaned forward slightly, watching as she opened it. She gasped, running her hand against the soft fabric.

“It’s gorgeous! _Feel it_!”

She said to Ron and Mr. Weasley, who reached out to touch it as Mrs. Weasley picked it out of the box.

She stood, pushing her arms through the sleeves. I could swear that the size of the jacket had gotten larger since the last time I had seen it.

“Oh, Harry, it fits perfectly! Thank you, dear, I really have been needing a new one.” I smiled as I stood to accept her hug. I wondered if Sheffield’s charm really did work. Mrs. Weasley looked down at all of us happily. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful lot to call family. Thank you all for such beautiful presents.” She said, tearing up again.

Simultaneously, George, Bill and Ron got up to hug her. The others followed in suit. Hermione and I stood, walking over to the large hug. I looked back, seeing Draco still on the floor, tugging on the hem of his trousers.

“Get over here, you tosser.” I said to him, a smile spreading across my face.

He looked up at me, hesitating before he stood. He walked over and was immediately swallowed by long arms.

“How ‘bout some cake!” George shouted, his voice muffled by the crowd.

Everyone released the hug, beginning to make their way to the kitchen in search of dessert. I eventually found a blonde head amongst the orange ones, reaching out to take his hand.

“Not quite sure if my face was pressed against a shoulder or a breast.” Draco said, rubbing his cheek with his spare hand.

I laughed as we walked into the kitchen, sitting down beside Hermione.

“Did you three make this?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione nodded, smiling at Draco and ginny.

“It’s beautiful!” Mrs. Weasley said, observing the cake.

It was, in fact, very well decorated. There were orange and green roses dotted in clusters around the edge of the circular cake, white icing spread smooth against the top. Surrounded by candles, _Happy Birthday!_ was written in black cursive letters that resembled Draco’s handwriting.

“That was all Draco’s doing. Hermione and I just made the cake part.” Ginny stated, smiling at him. His ears tinted pink as he looked down at the table.

Percy flicked his wand, setting the candles aflame.

“Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you.” Ginny began, the rest of us joining in.

“Happy Birthday Dear mumissweasleyyyyyy, Happy Birthday to youuuuuu.” We finished.

George chimed in. “And many moreeee.” As Mrs. Weasley blew out her candles.

Chatter arose as Mrs. Weasley was handed the knife to cut the cake. She passed out the slices as everyone fought over who got which piece. I handed Draco his piece, the smile on his face making my heart jump. His eyes were dancing with joy as he laughed along with Ron to something George said. I looked down at my plate, a smile spreading across my face. Could this really be my life? I had Draco, I had a family, I had a future. How could my life had changed so drastically from 6 months ago when Voldemort was on his rise to power?

My thoughts were interrupted by a nudge from Draco.

“You alright?” He asked, a smile still lingering on his lips.

I nodded, smiling back at him before I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He took a bite of cake, a silly grin on his face.

“Draco dear, feel free to have another piece of cake. It gets a little crazy when food’s involved, but I think Ron can spare a third helping.” Mrs. Weasley said over the loud chatter.

“Hey!” Ron protested, cheek-full of cake.

Draco shook his head, declining the offer as he laughed. 

“It’s okay, thank you. One was enough. If you want to see people fighting over food you should go to one of mother’s events. There’s nothing like watching full-grown men in dress-robes fight over the last good bottle of champagne.” He muttered with a smile. 

“Does she have events often?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Um.. a few times a year. Mainly for big holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving.” Draco said with a shrug.

“Thanksgiving? Isn’t that an American Holiday?” She asked quizzically.

“Yes, Mother mainly celebrates it so that she has an excuse to make a load of food. She claims it’s for cultural representation.” He explained.

“Oh, well that’s lovely of her.” Mrs. Weasley said, looking like she was trying very hard to come up with something more to say.

“Actually, um, I was planning on just inviting Harry, but seeing as no one else will really be willing to join us this year... do you think that you and your family would like to come celebrate Thanksgiving with us?” Draco asked.

“What- you mean us? Go to Malfoy manor?” Ginny asked loudly. 

Suddenly the room was silent, someone down the table cleared their throat.

Draco's ears flushed bright red, clearly not having intended the entire room to overhear this conversation. 

 “Well... yes. If you want.” He muttered embarrassedly, now poking at his cake. 

“Well of course! Yes! We’d love to come! That’d be lovely, wouldn’t it Arthur?” Mrs. Weasley said, jabbing Mr. Weasley in the ribs with her elbow.

He coughed, holding his side. “Ye-Yes! Of course it would, Draco, how nice of you to offer. You’re sure it won’t be too many people?” He questioned.

“There will be plenty of room. The more people the better, actually, mum loves hosting events.” Draco said with a small shrug, seemingly lightened by the fact that Mrs. Weasley had said yes. “Actually, if you wanted to invite your wife and her parents, you’re welcome to do so." He said to Bill.

“Oh- Uh, sure, yeah. Thanks, mate. I’ll let them know.” He said with a sharp nod.

“Wonderful! Wonderful.” Mrs. Weasley said, going back to her cake.

Most of the Weasley children were staring at Draco as if he had two heads. Percy and Charlie were looking at each other, their mouths agape. Ron seemed to notice everyone staring and cleared his throat loudly, shooting menacing looks at all of them. They hurriedly went back to their cake, eating in silence.

Draco gave me a questioning look. I smiled at him, which seemed to answer whatever thought he had. I took another bite of cake, trying to picture the entire Weasley family shoved into Draco’s house. All I could see was orange hair and knitted jumpers clashing against the smooth black marble floors and delicate tapestries of Malfoy manor.

Slowly the regular conversation began to rise again, thoughts of awkward encounters pushed aside.

* * *

Draco, Ginny and I played against George, Ron, and Percy in a game of Quidditch, only stopping when the sun went down. We retired our brooms to the shed, following the smell of delicious food all the way to the kitchen.

We practically inhaled our supper, finishing up the last bit of cake for dessert.

“I’ll go get the fire started then.” Mr. Weasley said, standing up from his meal.

“Fire?” Draco asked.

“Campfire. We’ve got sleeping bags if you want.” Ron said cheerily. “Hey, Hermione. You have any more marshmallows? I’ve been aching for some of those snore things.” He added, turning to her.

She shook her head. “S’more’s, Ronald. Not snores. And no, I don’t have any.”

“Bugger.” Ron said, looking defeated.

“Ron, come help us with the logs.” Bill called from outside.

Ron got up, going out to join them.

“Well, I might as well see if I can help, too.”

I said, standing. Draco followed me out the door and into the garden.

Bill and Ron were levitating a large log, propping it up against two others that Mr. Weasley and Charlie were holding steady. They lowered their wands, the logs knocking against each other, but staying upright.

Around these logs were various sleeping bags and blankets, mounds of pillows and cushions next to each.

“Alright, stand back everybody!” Mr. Weasley called, pointing his wand at the three logs in the center. “Incendio!”

The logs erupted into flames, licking the night sky and sending a friendly glow onto us. George and Percy came from the house, both carrying long instruments that resembled small muggle guitars. Percy handed the one in his hand to Charlie.

“I haven’t played in ages! It’ll be terrible.” He moaned, looking down at the instrument.

“Go on then!” Ginny said, taking a seat on a cushion near the fire.

“Whattay say, Georgie? Just like old times?” Charlie said, a wicked smile across his face.

George smiled back mischievously, nodding and holding the instrument against his chest, ready to play.

Charlie took a deep breath, looking at his brother as he held up his own instrument, striking the strings. They danced around each other, playing a light, bouncy song. I noticed that the flames of the fire danced along to their music, bursting up and down with each pause and strum of the song. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and Ron as they laughed at George and Charlie’s wild dancing.

Draco and I sat on top of a sleeping bag, pulling a blanket over our laps.

George and Charlie had now linked arms and were somehow managing to swing around as they played, skipping and shouting what I assume should be song lyrics.

They finished with a few loud strums on their instruments, the fire blasting up dramatically. There was a round of applause and several hoots from the watching crowd as they bowed theatrically. George and Charlie plopped down on cushions of their own, out of breath from dancing.

George laid the instrument across his lap, plucking the strings. Charlie joined in shortly after, making the flames of the fire dance around more sporadically. They sparked every once in a while, when a loud note was played, sending embers into the velvety black sky.

I grabbed a pillow from beside me, tossing it behind me to lay my head on. I looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle above us.

I felt Draco lay down beside me and I tilted my head to look at him. He had rested his head on his arm, his hand outstretched to play with the curls of my hair, smiling up at me sleepily. I scooted my arm underneath his torso, pulling him closer to me. I kissed his forehead, pushing my fingers through his soft hair. Instead of sweet apples, his hair smelled like the rich scent of the burrow. Old books and newsprint, flowers, fresh laundry.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, the fingers in my hair becoming still as he fell asleep. I stared up at the sky as George and Charlie played their quirky tune, wondering if anyone up there could see the joy that we were all experiencing. Remus, Tonks, Fred. I hoped they could see us. I hoped they were as happy as we were.

I closed my eyes, a smile spread across my face as I felt the warmth of the fire against my feet and of the love that surrounded me. I knew that as long as I had them, everything would be alright.

* * *

I stood in front of Ron’s mirror the next morning, buttoning up my shirt. I tucked it into my jeans and picked up my tie off the bed, beginning to knot it clumsily. I eventually gave up letting it hang loosely on my neck, running my fingers through my messy hair. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Everything about me was lopsided. I shrugged, not bothering to fix it. I made my way to the other side of the bed, picking up my clothes and pushing them in my rucksack in preparation of departure.

Draco waltzed in, posh attire complete, except for his wet hair that he was now rubbing dry with a towel.

“Ron’s just gotten in the shower so we should be ready to leave after tea.” Draco said, shooting his towel with a drying spell.

He sat down on the windowsill, stroking my owl. “What are you going to name her?” Draco asked, smiling as she cooed up at him.

“I don’t know yet. I’ll think of something.” I said, smiling as Draco looked at me.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“You look like you’ve just been in a tornado.” Draco replied, a smirk on his lips.

I looked down at my clothes. Sure they were a little messy, but no more than usual.

He sighed and stood up, walking over to me. He tugged at my tie, unknotting it and letting it hang openly around my neck. He grabbed my shoulders, turning me around and walking me over to Ron’s mirror.

“Alright, Potter. Here’s how you properly knot a tie. Pay attention.” He said, standing behind me, bringing his arms around and grabbing both sides of my tie.

“Bring the larger end over the small end.” He said, as his delicate fingers motioned his words.

His voice was a gentle hum in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. It made me feel like I was under water, the will to concentrate on his words slowly fading. I watched in the mirror as his pale hands folded and tugged away at my tie, eventually making a perfect knot at the base of my neck. He smoothed it out, observing his work in the mirror.

He smiled at me. “Understand?” He asked, looking at me expectantly.

I nodded, having barely seen what he did.

“Your turn then.” He said, flicking his wand to make my tie unknot.

I swallowed, and began to knot my tie with as much care as possible. When I finished, it looked as untidy it always did. I smiled at him apologetically in the mirror as he observed from behind me.

He shook his head, fighting back a smile. “You never learn, do you, Potter?” He said, wrapping his arms across the front of my chest and kissing the side of my head.

I leaned back against his warm body, smiling at him. My black hair clashed dramatically against his pale face, the sun shining behind us illuminating our figures. I sighed contently, the weight of his strong arms feeling nice against my chest.

He kissed my cheek, making his way down my neck slowly. His breath washed over my neck as he trailed kisses back up and behind my ear. I watched him in the mirror, his pale lips meeting my tan neck repeatedly. He glanced up to the mirror, a smirk playing on his lips. He kissed the back of my head, then all over the side of my face sporadically. I laughed, trying to pry his arms off me.

“Draco! Stooop!” I said, leaning forward in an attempt to escape his spastic kisses.

I was tearing up with laughter before he finally released me from his grasp, planting one last kiss on the side of my forehead. I pushed against his chest, trying to appear annoyed, but my laughter gave me away.

“Tosser.” I said, biting back my smile.

He grabbed the hand that I had used to push against his chest, pulling me toward him. He slid his arms around my waist, smiling down at me, his eyes crinkled up.

“You’re mental.” I said, tugging on his perfectly knotted tie.

“I love you, too.” He said, his smile growing wider.

I rolled my eyes, smiling just before he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, still able see the vibrant orange of Ron’s room behind my eyelids.

 

 


	19. Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with Kingsley, and sees some interesting articles about himself in the Daily Prophet.

We sat at the 8th year table, waiting for the Halloween feast to begin. Dean and Seamus were sitting actoss from me and Draco, leaning in close to talk to each other. Their voices were inaudible over the roar of the students around them. They were holding hands, and appeared to be discussing something rather serious. I noticed that they kept glancing at me, then turning back to talk to each other.

I finally was able to catch Dean’s eye. He looked at me for a moment, but didn’t make any action to talk to me. The chime of McGonagall’s fork against her glass rang loud through the hall.

“Good evening, everyone. I hope you are well. Happy Halloween to you all!” She said, smiling as the crowd gave a slight cheer. “Before we begin the feast, I’d like to make an announcement. This year, we will be having an Autumn ball.” She paused the the excited whispers and groans of the crowd. “It will take place on the 26th of November, the day before Thanksgiving, and will be semi-formal dress. I hope to make this an annual ball, so you will be the first year to experience it. There will be a feast before the ball, and a concert to be held afterward, to which you are encouraged to attend. I look forward to seeing you there. And now..” She said, he hand raising, her stern face lifting into a smile. “Let the feast begin.”

The plates filled with every kind of food imaginable.

Happy chatter filled the room. People at the 8th year table passed plates around to get a sample of every food.

I nudged Draco’s arm. “Whatya say. Care to go to the ball?” I asked, a smirk on my lips.

“I would, but you’re a dreadful dancer. Might fancy a dance with Hagrid.” He said, smiling as he plopped some mash onto his plate.

I pushed his arm, fighting back a smile. “Shut it, Malfoy.”

“Of course I’ll go to the ball with you.” He said, his voice full of laughter.

“Great. What color’s your dress gonna be?” I asked, straight faced.

He burst into laughter again, his hand holding his stomach.

He wiped under his eye, sighing and letting out a few last chuckles. He shook his head, and smiled at me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He kissed my cheek muttering something about his dress being green to match my eyes, but I was distracted by the look Seamus was giving me. He looked worried, and so did Dean. Seamus looked down at his plate when I made a signal that I wanted to talk to him, turning to Dean to say something to him.

My attention was grabbed by Ron who happily announced that George was going to be showing fireworks the night of the ball.

* * *

We talked and ate for what seemed like hours, eventually finding our way back up to the common room. Though it was only 9 by the time we got there, a majority of the group went to bed, leaving only me, Draco and Ron to sit in our usual place by the fire.

Draco had rested his head in my lap and was now reading a large book, his long legs propped up on the arm of the couch. Ron was sitting in the arm chair next to me, messing around with a metal object that his dad had sent him.

“D’you think I should ask Hermione to the ball?” Ron asked suddenly.

“Erm.. Well I’d think so. You two are dating, you know.” I replied.

“No, I mean properly ask her. After all that chaos with Krum and everything.. Maybe I should?” He said, looking contemplatively at the metal object in his hands.

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice. What are you planning to do?” I asked.

Ron shook his head. “No idea. I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” He said, concluding the conversation to mess with the metal contraption.

I looked into the fire, mindlessly playing with Draco’s hair. I heard the clock strike half past 9 in the distance. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. I stood up, replacing my lap with a pillow under Draco’s head.

“Be right back.” I said, taking the steps by two up to our room.

I grabbed my coat, gloves and scarf, tugging them on as I made my way back down the stairs.

“I’m going to take a walk. I’ll be back in a few hours.” I said, heading to the door.

“Where?” Draco asked as sat up, looking at me with a concerned expression.

“Just outside. Don’t wait up.” I replied, giving him a smile. Ron tilted his head to me, as if he knew where I was headed.

I could feel Draco watching me as I stepped outside the common room door, but he didn’t follow me out.

I walked quickly down the hill, stopping as soon as I got to the road to Hogsmeade. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

* * *

I felt the familiar swooping sensation, and tug on my stomach as my feet slammed on the ground. It was much less graceful that Draco’s dissaparations.

As soon as I regained my balance, I opened my eyes, seeing the familiar statue. My mum and dad were sitting on a bench, a small version of me tucked away in her arms. I smiled up at it, observing their eternally smiling faces.

I turned, making my way to the graveyard that hermione and I had gone to last Christmas Eve. I opened the picket fence, letting it swing shut behind me as I slowly walked around the church cemetery, looking for a certain tombstone.

“Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.” I read aloud as I looked down at the grave of Ariana and Kendra.

I pulled out my wand. “Orchideous.” I said, moving my wand in a circular motion.

A bouquet of flowers burst from my wand. I grabbed it, kneeling down to rest them on the ground. I stood, wiping the snow and dirt off of my knee.

I stood there for a moment, observing the grave. I gave it one last glance as I walked past it, the snow now crunching beneath my feet. I stopped when I found the grave of my parents.

I instantly dropped to my knees, both out of respect and sadness. I felt a familiar prickle of tears behind my eyes. I took a deep breath, pulling out my wand again.

“Orch- Orch-.” I tried, but my voice got caught in my throat.

I reached out to rest my hand on the top of the gravestone. I hung my head, letting my tears fall onto the snow beneath me. I sniffed wetly, resting my forehead on top of my hand.

“I did it.” I said quietly. “I killed him. Voldemort. He’s dead.”

I closed my eyes, waiting, as if his death could suddenly bring them back to me. A sob shook my body as I knelt over their grave, hot tears streaming down my face. My hand slid off their gravestone as I hunched forward, digging my fingers into the ground.

“He’s dead, and you’re dead, and Lupin and Tonks and Fred and Sirius. Everyone’s dead! Everyone but me!” I cried, pounding the ground with my fist.

I wanted to scream until my throat bled. I wanted to run until my legs gave out. I was so angry. So hurt. I wanted to do so many things, but all I could do was sit there in the freezing cold and cry.

My arms trembled as I leaned on them, my shoulders lurching with each sob. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, leaning forward to where my forehead was nearly touching the ground. I took in heaving gasps of air, my throat stinging from the cold.

"I was too late. I couldn't save-" I choked on my words, my mouth and throat dry, silent sobs shaking my body. 

I heard a crunch of snow next to me, followed by a warm hand being placed upon my shoulder. I was surrounded by the smell of sweet apples and rain, and I knew that it was Draco. I turned my face away from him, barely sitting up. I sniffed and wiped my face, trying to take deeper breaths.

“Ron said you might be here. I hope you don’t mind that I came.” He said softly, his hand sliding to my other shoulder to wrap his arm around me.

I didn’t reply, my breathing shaky and my eyes still streaming. I stared down at the ground, wiping my face again. He stroked my hair gently, sitting beside my silently. I felt calmer now that he was here, more grounded.

He looked down at the gravestone, wiping the snow off the top of it. He pulled out his wand, glancing at me before gliding it through the air slowly.

A chain of beautiful white flowers formed around the edges and top of the gravestone, small lights poking out every once in a while. I recognized the flowers as the one from his garden. He made a small pile of flowers at the base of the headstone, tucking his wand away. He pulled me to his warm chest, letting me wrap my arms around his torso.

“There’s nothing wrong with crying, Harry.” He said, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

His tender voice sent me into another stream of emotions. My anger completely subsided as I turned my face into his warm chest. Pain shot through my body as I clutched the lapel of his coat, releasing a muffled cry that sounded too distant to be my own.

I let the pain of loss engulf me, something I hadn’t let happen since just after the war was over. I promised myself after a week of mourning that I wouldn’t let myself fall down that hole again, and so far, I had been successful. Yet, here I was.

Draco sat with me patiently, rubbing my arm gently, swaying side to side slightly as comfort. Each breath that I took of his sweet, rainy smell calmed me down even more. Eventually I was only sniffing, my eyes warm and puffy. I didn’t know how long we had been sitting there, but I could feel that my jeans were completely soaked through. I shivered, taking a deep, shaky breath.

Draco kissed the side of my forehead as I lifted my face from his chest. He pushed my hair back, wiping away the tears that remained on my cheeks. I took a few more steadying breaths, watching the twinkle of the small lights around Draco’s flowers.

“The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.” Draco read aloud.

Not questioningly, but as more of a reminder. I nodded, reaching out to touch the headstone. I touched my dad’s name, then my mum’s, bracing my hand on the top of it to stand up.

I brushed the snow and dirt off my jeans, seeing that they were absolutely drenched. Draco flicked his wand at them, drying and heating them instantly. He stood, doing the same for himself. He tucked his wand away, linking his arm in mine, looking down at the grave once more.

“Thank you. For the flowers. And everything else.” I said, my voice sounded heavy and raw. My eyes swollen. 

“Any time.” He replied. I knew that he meant it.

“Let’s go, yeah?” I said, squeezing his arm slightly.

He nodded, bending forward slightly, kissing his fingertips and placing them on top of their gravestone.

I looked at him questioningly.

“Just another way of saying rest in peace.” He explained.

I stepped forward, kissing my fingertips to place on top of the headstone.

With one last glance backward, Draco and I walked out of the cemetery hand in hand, the loud chime of the church bell ringing behind us.

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head when I awoke the next morning, groaning deeply into the stretch. I had awoken to the sound of the door shutting, knowing that Draco had gone to take a shower. I perched my glasses on the bridge of my nose, my hand searching the top of the bureau for my watch. I latched it onto my arm, reading that the time was 7:15. I sighed, letting my arm drop on to the bed as I stared up at the ceiling.

I had my meeting with Kingsley today, and I had no idea what to say to him. I hadn’t planned anything out. He’s going to think I’ve gone mental.

I sat up, swinging my legs off the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, remembering Rintriata and the baby. There was still hope.

I stood, walking over to the window where my owl was perched on the window sill.

“Hello little one.” I said, stroking her feathers.

She cooed up at me, nuzzling her face against my hand.

“What shall I call you then?” I asked, smiling down at her big brown eyes.

She nibbled at my finger playfully. “I’ll think of something good, I promise.” I said, stroking her feathers once again before turning to walk over to my trunk.

I unpacked my rucksack from Ron’s house, folding my clothes after a quick cleaning spell. A small square paper fell out of my rucksack, and I picked it up, flipping it over.

I smiled down as I realized that it was the photo Ginny had taken only two days before. I stood up, walking over to our bureau. There were currently two picture frames sitting on top of it, both Draco’s. One of him, Blaise, and Pansy, the other a photo with him and his mum standing in their garden, the white fountain behind them.

I rested the photograph against the frame in which Draco, Blaise and Pansy stood, laughing and waving at the camera in a never ending loop.

The door swung open as Draco walked through, holding up a towel around his slender waist.

“Morning.” He said cheerily, shutting the door behind him as he made his way to the wardrobe.

“Morning, Draco.” I said, turning away from the bureau to pick out clothes from my trunk.

“Sleep well?” He asked, looking at me in the mirror as he pulled on his shirt.

I nodded, smiling at him, then picked up my robes. I pulled them on, knotting my tie as loosely as always. I glanced toward Draco, seeing his head shake slightly as he smirked to himself. I knew that he had seen my poor excuse for tie knotting, regardless of his attempt to help me.

I grabbed my school supplies, placing them back inside my rucksack. I heaved the strap onto my shoulder, walking over to the window to let my owl out.

She soared outside, her brown and white wings stretching far as she glided through the air.

“Named her yet?” Draco asked as he pulled on his robes.

I shook my head, latching the window shut. “Not yet, but that’s not my main concern right now.” I said turning around. “I’ve got that meeting with Kingsley tonight.”

“Oh yeah.” Draco said, his brow furrowing. “How do you think that’s going to go?” He asked, picking up his bag.

I shook my head. “No idea. I’m going to talk to Hermione about it over breakfast, she’ll be able to come up with a plan.” I replied, as we turned to walk out of our room.

* * *

We sat down at the 8th year table across from Ron and Hermione. Dean and Seamus were a few seats away, out of earshot and completely absorbed in their own conversation. Millicent and Cho were at the far end, their necks craned over a book.

“I’m meeting with Kingsley today at 5.” I announced, quietly enough that only the three of them would be able to hear.

“What are you gonna say?” Ron asked, his mouth full.

I shook my head, looking to Hermione for help. As I predicted, she leaned forward, a full plan ready to be spilled.

“I was thinking, perhaps if you made it sound like you were-” I cut Hermione off, giving her a cautious glance.

I had noticed Seamus staring again. Even though we weren’t talking about anything that necessarily needed to be kept secret, it made me feel uneasy. She turned her head to follow my eyes, noticing Seamus. He looked down at the newspaper in front of him, muttering something to Dean. Hermione looked at me questioningly, I shook my head.

I slid down the bench, stopping when I was opposite Dean and Seamus.

“Hey.” I said, smiling at them.

“Hey.” They replied in turn.

“You guys wanna tell me whatever it is you’ve been muttering about for the past two days?” I asked, folding my hands in front of me.

Dean elbowed Seamus. “I told you!” He said sharply.

“Shut it, Dean.” Seamus said, eyeing him. He turned back to me. "Have you ermm... read the Daily prophet recently?”

I shook my head. In fact, I hadn’t read the daily prophet since just after the war. All I read were stories about how heroic I was, which was something I didn’t really feel at all.

“I think maybe you should read this.” Seamus said, pushing the newspaper across the table to me.

I unfolded it, my jaw dropping when I read the headline.

* * *

 

“ **HARRY POTTER, SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD. GAY?**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Not a wizard or witch that doesn’t know his name. Recent observations from onlookers in Hogsmeade Village --a wizarding village near _Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry--_ spotted the young hero with a tall gentleman, heading into a quaint tea shop that is highly known for its romantic decorum. This is the second time the boy has been seen with this mysterious lover, once before by the same spectator.

“I saw ‘em the first time ‘bout mid September, then again a few weeks ago. They were in the same place, window of some shop drinkin’ tea. I saw they were a lil’ close, but my suspicions were confirmed when I saw em’ walk out, holdin’ hands.”

-Martin Grevsky.

Mr. Grevsky also claims to have seen the taller gentleman kissing the young hero as they walked hand and hand down a small road, in the direction of Walkins Grove square. One wonders why Mr. Potter hasn’t come forward to announce this, and if this secret isn’t the only thing he’s been hiding.”

* * *

 

I stared down at the short article, reading it over and over again. I reached my hand over, grabbing Draco’s arm more roughly than intended, shoving the paper into his hands.

He read it as he chewed his toast, the motion becoming slower and slower the more he read. His grey eyes flicked up to me as soon as he was done, then over to Ron and Hermione.

“What? What is it?” Hermione said, reading our expressions. “Harry, what’s wrong?” She asked, eyeing the newspaper.

Draco handed it to her, beginning to chew his toast again. He swallowed, his eyes searching my face. I was speechless. Why was this in the Daily Prophet? Was is really worth writing a front page article on? What does me having a boyfriend have anything to do with anything else I’ve done? As soon as she was done with the article, Hermione voiced all of these unspoken questions.

Dean and Seamus scooted down the bench, joining our half of the table.

“I thought you knew.” Seamus said, guiltily. “It was printed on Friday.”

Dean hit Seamus’ arm. “I told you he didn't know.”

Seamus just continued to look at me guiltily, taking the paper back from Ron after he was done reading.

“Sorry, Harry.” Seamus said.

“It’s alright, no big deal. I just don’t see why this is such big news?” I said, looking around the table.

Ron shrugged. “Prophet’s probably just hunting for something interesting. I guess anything about you is worth publishing.”

I nodded in agreement.

“What if they find out that I’m your boyfriend? What if they find out that the ‘savior of the wizarding world’ is dating a death eater’s son? Hell, I'm a bloody death eater.” Draco asked, his face becoming even more pale.

"No you, aren't." I said, taking his hand in mine.

“That won’t matter.. surely..” Hermione said, her voice questioning.

“It doesn’t matter to me. They can think what they want. They’ve said worse about me in the past.” I said confidently.

Draco still looked a bit sick.

“Harry... Maybe you should go to the Daily Prophet or something.” Hermione suggested.

“Why? I mean it’s not like I care, really. Besides, I don’t have time. There are more important things for me to do.” I said, thinking back to Kingsley and the upcoming meeting that I was completely unprepared for.

“Alright. Just think about it, okay?” She said, looking concerned.

I nodded, giving her an affirming smile.

We finished the rest of our breakfast, unable to talk about my meeting with Kingsley due to the fact that Dean and Seamus were now sitting next to us. I figured I would be able to talk to Hermione in the common room after class.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Hermione asked, looking at me worriedly as she fixed my coat.

I nodded. “I’m sure. I’ll be fine, I promise. It’s just Kingsley.” I said, smiling as reassurance.

“Alright.” She said uneasily, her face still that of a concerned mother.

“It’ll be fine, Hermione. Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.” I said, hugging her.

Ron and Draco were standing behind her. Draco was looking down at his shoes, but Ron smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

Hermione let me go, looking more comfortable with me leaving.

"Good luck, mate." Ron called as I headed out the door of the common room and down to the road that lead to Hogsmeade.

I made it to the Three Broomsticks at about 4:55, ordering a butterbeer and making my way to a corner table, awaiting the entrance of Kingsley.

I sipped on my butterbeer, keeping an eye on my watch. At 5, I trained my eyes on the door, expecting the tall, dark form of Kingsley Shacklebolt to appear at any moment. 5 minutes passed. Then 10. After 15 minutes I got up to get another butterbeer.

As I made my way back to the table, I heard a loud gasp from a booth to my left. I glanced their way, recognizing one of the wizards.

“Mr. Potter. Is it true? The Daily Prophet? Is it true what they’re saying about you?” The wizard prodded, scooting out of his seat. The three other wizards that were in the booth stood as well, watching me eagerly.

I didn’t know how to reply, so I tried to push past them, only to be blocked by their much larger and more muscular forms.

“Let me pass.” I said, trying to sound threatening.

“Just tell us, is it true?” The same man asked again.

“Is it? I never really believe the Daily Prophet’s stories but-” He was interrupted by a witch that pushed through the circle.

“Mr. Potter! My name is Lucy Scrinweit I work for the Daily Prophet. If you’d like for me to take your story, I’d be glad-” She said, shoving her business card into the pocket of my jacket. “I’d be glad to interview you. Just to hear your side of the story.” She finished, nodding her head rapidly.

“No, thank you.” I said, trying to get past the wall of people.

“Are you meeting him here? Your boyfriend?” One man asked from behind me.

There were more people crowding around as they recognized me in the commotion. Questions were being thrown at me, people inching closer to get a better look. Someone pushed into me, making me drop my butterbeer. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to maintain the anger building up inside me. Another man bumped into my arm, and just when I opened my mouth to tell everyone to bugger off, a much deeper and louder voice than mine sounded through the room.

“MOVE.” The voice said. I whipped around, seeing a large, tall figure standing at the back of the small crowd.

“Minister-”

“Mr. Shacklebolt- sir.”

There were mutterings through the crowd as people parted, letting Kingsley reach me.

“I suggest we take this meeting elsewhere. I know a place.” Kingsley said, grabbing my arm to pull me through the crowd.

I followed him down a road I had never seen before. It appeared to be rows of townhouses, not a single shop in sight. He made a right turn, leading us into an alley with only one door leading off it. We stepped through, entering a small pub. There was a bar with about 5 stools, and only a handful tables and booths in the whole place. It was reminiscent of Hogshead, but more sanitary and well kept. Hanging from the ceiling were several pots and pans, which clanged together gently, creating a friendly hum.

“Butterbeer and a Firewhiskey, please.” Kingsley said to the barkeep.

Kingsley tossed two sickles onto the bar, picking up the drinks and making his way to a booth in the far corner. The place was empty except for a young couple sitting at a table near the front door.

Kinglsey set the drinks down with a heavy thud, sitting in his chair which creaked greatly under his heavy form. He took a sip of his Firewhisky, letting out a sharp sigh afterwards.

He looked at me, his lips pressed together. Suddenly, his face split into a wide smile. A low, rumbling laugh emerged from the depths of his chest. He let his head fall backward, full on laughing. I chuckled along, not sure of what was so funny.

He sat up, still laughing, and took another sip of his Firewhisky. He laughed some more, shaking his head.

“It’s been a long time, Harry.” He said, smiling at me.

I nodded, not knowing how to respond. He heaved a great sigh.

“It’s good to see you.” I said.

“You, too.” He said, his eyes searching my face. He nodded, more to himself than to me. “You, too.” He repeated, still watching me.

Suddenly, he sat up, inhaling sharply.

“So.” He said, his face serious. Finally, we were getting down to business. “Who’s the lucky guy?” He said, his head falling back as he laughed again.

“Um..” I said, cheeks heating up. Did he think the rumors were fake? Was he laughing because he thought they were real? What was so bloody funny? I could feel my temper rising again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said, a few more chuckles emerging from his chest. “The Daily Prophet’s just mental.” He stated, taking another sip of his drink.

“Actually.. For once, they’re telling the truth.” I said, my face reddening.

He let out a few chuckles as he watched my face, his smile fading the longer he looked at me.

“You’re serious?” He finally asked, his eyebrows raising.

I nodded, hiding behind my glass of butterbeer.

“Well I’ll be damned.” He said, chuckling. “Well. Who _is_ the lucky guy then?” He asked, taking another sip of his drink.

I cleared my throat. “Uh...” I said, my face heating up even more. “Draco Malfoy.”

Kingsley snorted into his cup, his hand coming up to his face.

“You’re kidding!” He cried, wiping Firewhiskey off his chin.

I shook my head.

“Harry...” He said, suddenly very serious. “If you’re here to talk about Lucius..” He started.

“No! No, no. I’m not here about him. In fact, if you could, keep him in jail for a bit longer. That’d be great.” I said, seeing the relief spread across his face.

He nodded, leaning back in his chair again. “So, Harry. Tell me. Why are we here?” He asked, his dark eyes searching my face.

I remembered back to what Hermione told me in the common room. _Don’t mention any names, talk in hypotheticals until you see what might happen._

“I was just wondering.. If there was someone who appeared to be on Voldemort’s side during the war, but it was by force, could they get out of their sentence to Azkaban?” I asked, careful not to be too specific. I knew that for a majority of the time, Rowle thought he was on the right side, but when Hermione altered his memory with magic and he was brought back to Voldemort, he realized the mistake he had made.

“Well, I’d think you could ask your boyfriend about that. Of course there is a way. The person will be brought to trial, along with a valid witness to explain their innocence. The Wizongamot will hold a vote, and they will be proven innocent or guilty. Who is this person we speak of?” He asked.

I ignored his last question, hoping he wouldn’t notice. “How would I go about scheduling a trial for this person? I will be their witness.”

His eyebrows raised. “You? Well I’d say the person is well off charges. All you have to do is send a letter to Meg Ledgem, who is head of the Wizengamot and request an appeal. We will bring the person from Azkaban and they will appear at trial.”

“What if this person isn’t currently in Azkaban?” I asked cautiously, watching his reaction.

He sat up, his eyebrows raising higher as he took a deep breath. He took a longer sip of his Firewhiskey. “So you’re saying you want to defend a dark wizard who is currently on the run from ministry officials?” He asked, observing my face.

I nodded.

He rubbed a large hand on his forehead, shaking his head. “Bloody hell, Harry.” I waited in silence. After a while, he finally looked back up at me.

“Well, the person will have to be present during the trial for interrogation.” He said, sighing deeply. “I can provide protection for him on the way to the trial, assuring that he is not arrested on his way there. He will be able to sit through trial a free man. However, if he is proven guilty, I’m afraid there is nothing I can do to stop his arrest.” He finished, his dark eyes searching me.  
I nodded, soaking in his words. I wondered if Rowle would agree to this.

“Thank you.” I said, taking a sip of butterbeer.

He didn’t say anything, but continued to watch me. He leaned back, shaking his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

“You never fail to surprise me.” He said, finishing his Firewhiskey in one long swig.

* * *

I apparated back to outside Hogwarts grounds just after 7. Kingsley and I had sat in the small pub talking about happenings between now and the war. I mentioned that Draco had come to the Burrow for Mrs. Weasley’s birthday and he was so surprised he nearly fell out of his chair. Though, that might also be due to the three Firewhiskeys he had downed during our conversation.

I trudged up to the castle, wrapping my coat tightly around me. I shivered as I walked into the castle, the warm temperature wrapping around me as I jogged up the stairs, eager to tell the others of the meeting. I walked into the common room, finding it empty.

I looked at my watch. It was dinner time. No one was here. I sighed, sitting down on the couch near the fire. I couldn’t eat, the previous conversation running through my head.

I saw a piece of parchment lying on the table and I realized that I told Rowle I’d write to him after I figured everything out. I hopped up, taking the steps two by two until I reached my room. I opened the door, finding my rucksack and pulled out a piece of parchment and my quill. I sat down at our small table, dipping my quill in the ink. I let the quill hover above the parchment choosing my words wisely before I began to write.

“Rowle,

Met with Kingsley Shacklebolt tonight. He said there is a good chance of you getting off your charges. I can set a trial date for us, but you have to be there for interrogation. Kingsley said he can give you protection on the way to the trial.

Let me know what you think. I can stop by anytime.

Harry.”

I folded the letter up, tucking it in my jacket as I made my way back out the door, heading  to the owlry.

The walk seemed short. I sighed, reaching the top of the long staircase, greeted by the flutter of a hundred wings and the soft hoots of the various owls. I craned my neck, searching through the crowd for my owl in specific. Just as I was about to give up hope and attach my letter to a brown owl to my right, I heard the familiar hoot of my owl as she landed on my shoulder.

“There you are, little one.” I said, smiling as she nuzzled her face against my cheek.

I handed my letter to her, which she took in her beak. She pushed off my shoulder, soaring off into the night sky. I watched her for as long as I could, eventually losing her amongst the stars.

 


	20. The Dark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another article in the Daily Prophet arises.

Draco was gone when I woke up the next morning. I rolled out of bed, dressing quickly as my stomach growled with hunger.

I scooped up my rucksack, hanging it on my shoulder, gliding down the stairs into the common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch.

“Hey.” I said, sitting down next to them.

“Get a reply yet?” Ron asked, obviously talking about Rowle.

I shook my head.

“Wow It’s taking him ages to respond.” Ron said. “When you send it again?”

“Monday night.” I replied.

“Bloody hell, that was what? Three days ago?” Ron asked. I nodded in confirmation.

“I wonder why he hasn’t replied yet.” Hermione said.

“I expect he’s thinkin ‘bout what could go wrong. I mean there’s a good chance he’ll get off, but what if he gets sent off to Azkaban? Leave Rintriata and the baby? That’d be just horrible.” Ron said.

“Yeah, but he’s got Harry on his side. Surely they wouldn’t...” She said, looking at us for reassurance.

I shook my head. “I don’t know, but if he doesn’t reply by Saturday morning, I’m going to go over there.” I announced.

“Good idea.” Hermione said.

The clock chimed 8 o’ clock in the distance, signaling the beginning of breakfast. We stood up, heading to the great hall.

“Where’s Draco?” Hermione asked, looking back over her shoulder.

“I don’t know. He wasn’t there when I woke up.” I replied, stepping out the door of the common room.

In fact, I hadn’t seen him much the past few days. Only in class and in our room, but he usually came back after I had gone to sleep. He’d seemed preoccupied.

“Oh well. We’ll see him in class I guess.” Hermione said, sounding disappointed. “I wanted to talk about the new book we are reading.” She explained.

I noticed a very large book cradled in her arms, the same one Draco had been reading on Sunday. I shook my head, smiling at their strange friendship.

* * *

Draco barely made it to Defense Against the Dark arts, landing in his seat right as Snape stepped into his portrait.

I tried to catch his eye, but he was staring down at his desk, picking at a splinter coming off of it. He looked upset, as if someone had just given him bad news. Ron nudged me, and I realized that Snape had called on me.

“Sorry, Professor, could you repeat the question?” I said, turning my attention away from Draco.

Snape sighed dramatically, as if repeating his sentence was a massive inconvenience. “I asked, Mr. Potter, what the difference was between inferi and a charmed skeleton.” He said, crossing his arms slowly.

“Inferi are corpses brought back to life, with no soul or consciousness, but charmed skeletons are bones that are animated by a wizard.” I stated, sounding too much like Hermione.

“Good.” Snape said, glaring down at me over his large nose.

I had hoped that we might have become better acquaintances after the whole potion thing, but apparently that had no effect on his like or dislike toward me.

I propped my head onto my fist, scribbling down on my parchment. I snuck a side glance at Draco, who continued to sit in his chair, a glum expression on his face.

* * *

“You are dismissed.” Snape said.

I threw my book into my rucksack, leaping up to go and talk to Draco. His chair was vacated, and I saw a glimpse of his blonde head round the corner as I looked to the door.

“Where’d Malfoy go?” Ron asked, looking around for him

“He just left.” I said, staring at the door.

“What, so he’s not gonna walk with us?” Ron asked, confused.

“Guess not.” I said, heaving my rucksack onto my shoulder. “Let’s go.” I said, walking out the door.

We walked down the hill in silence. Why hadn’t Draco stayed? What could’ve been so important that he had to rush out? I walked into the greenhouse, expecting him to be in his seat. I looked amongst the people, but Draco was not there.

I sat down on my stool, assuming that he would join us when class begun.

Professor Sprout bustled in, setting down what looked like a very heavy bag of dirt onto the table.

“Alright, class!” She said, attempting to gather everyone’s attention.

The door swung open and in walked Draco. He glided up to Professor Sprout, speaking to her quietly. Professor Sprout nodded her head as he spoke.

“Right-” Nod. “I understand.” Nod. “That would be great, dear-” Nod. “Okay, see you then.” She said, patting his arm.

Draco turned his back to the class as he walked out the door, his eyes, once again, not meeting mine. I watched his silhouette through the foggy greenhouse glass as he walked past. What’s his problem? I thought. I looked over to Ron and Hermione who were both looking at me. I gave them a confused look and they both shook their heads.

I sighed, frustrated, and slammed open my book to the page directed. I rested my cheek on my hand. What was Draco doing? Why hadn’t he told me anything?

* * *

 

The end of class finally came, the lot of us heading up to the castle for lunch.

I dropped my bag down on the floor, sliding into my usual seat.

“Where is Draco?” I asked, craning my neck to look for him.

“I don’t know. It’s odd of him to just disappear like this.” Hermione said, looking worried.

“I mean where could he be? It’s not like we have an assignment due?” I questioned, suddenly worried Snape gave an essay that I didn’t know about.

Hermione shook her head, confirming the lack of assignments.

“I’m sure he’ll tell us later. Must be important.” Ron said, serving himself some food.

“I think I know why he’s not here.” Seamus interrupted from down the table. He was holding a copy of the Daily prophet in his hands.

“Oh no.” I muttered, reaching out my hand to take it as he handed it to me.

* * *

**“HARRY POTTER, DATING A DEATH EATER?**

Recent occurrences have lead us to believe that the infamous Harry Potter is gay. As much of a surprise as this might be, there’s an even bigger one coming. A reliable source overheard the young hero announce his relationship to the death eater, Draco Malfoy, to none but the Minister of Magic himself.

“Of course I noticed the Potter boy when he walked in, but he was accompanied by the bloody Minister of Magic! You’d think if he wanted to have a secret meeting he wouldn’t bring such attention to himself. I followed him from the Three Broomsticks to this little pub a few streets over. Took a seat right near the both of em’.”

This unidentified wizard claims to have overheard Mr. Potter announce his relationship with the son of the well known Death eater, Lucius Malfoy, who is currently held in Azkaban Prison. Many wizards and witches know the Malfoy family, namely due to their close relationship to the recently deceased Dark Wizard, Voldemort. Draco, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, claimed to have been forced into the life of a Dark wizard, therefore, eluding his ticked to Azkaban prison. Do we trust this claim of innocence, or is it only a facade to avoid his imprisonment?

One wonders how long their relationship has been going on, and if our young hero is really a savior at all?”

* * *

I threw the newspaper down on the table.

“This is ridiculous!” I shouted, infuriated at the print before me.

Hermione picked it up, her eyes flicking down the page. A horrified expression formed on her face as she read.

“Oh- _oh poor Draco_.” She said, cupping her hand to her mouth. “Harry, you must find him.” She said, as if I wasn’t already thinking this.

I stood, abandoning my rucksack. I practically ran to our dormitory.

“Vera Verto!” I shouted, throwing the door open as I stepped through the door. I jogged up the stairs, shoving our bedroom door open with the same amount of force. The room was empty.

I checked the bathroom on the way down the stairs, slamming the door shut behind me as I stormed back out of the dormitory, heading to the library.

I was breathing hard, my eyes scanning the rows of books, looking for a blonde head around every corner. Anger built up inside me the longer I looked. How could the paper print such a thing? Surely that was illegal.

I ran out of the library, earning glares from studying students. I jogged down the stairs and outside, making my way up the hill to the owlry. I climbed the steps two by two, poking my head inside. All I saw were owls.

“Draco?” I called, waiting for a response.

No one answered. I yelled out in frustration. The birds fluttered their wings, looking at me angrily. I saw my owl sitting on a perch next to me. She hopped excitedly at my appearance.

“Find Draco.” I said to her.

She stared at me for a moment, her head turning slightly. Then she pushed off her perch, soaring out the window. I hoped she knew what I said.

I turned, jogging down the stairs, thinking of where he might be. I looked up at the castle, the tall towers and dormitories coming off of every wing. My eyes stopped when they landed on a particularly high part of the castle.

“The Astronomy tower.” I said out loud.

I broke out into a run, which turned into a jog once I got inside the castle. I clutched a stitch in my side as I climbed the stairs as fast as I could. I found the metal staircase that lead up to the very top of the tower. I paused, catching my breath. I listened for any sound of movement.

After my breathing had returned to normal, I stepped up on the spiral staircase, my ears alert for any sounds. I reached the highest part of the tower, slowly stepping up onto the landing. I looked around, finding an empty room.

“Draco?” I called.

No response. I sighed, rubbing my forehead, which was now sweaty. I walked over to the ledge of the tower, leaning on the rail. I looked out across the castle grounds, as if I expected to find him down there.

I sat down, dangling my legs off the edge, resting my forehead on the cold metal rail. I sighed again, wrapping my robes tighter around me. I closed my eyes, replaying the article in my mind.

I rocked my head against the rail, wishing with everything I had that it wasn’t printed, or that Draco hadn’t actually seen it. Of course it was rubbish, but Draco wouldn’t see it that way. I heard the familiar hoot of my owl as it landed on the rail above my head.

“Couldn’t find him?” I asked her as she hopped down to perch on my shoulder. She cooed at me softly, as if to say no.

I sighed deeply, replacing my head to the bar.

“That’s okay, me neither.” I said hopelessly.

I closed my eyes, feeling the cold wind blow across my face.

* * *

I jerked awake, the feeling completely gone from my hands and feet. I was shaking violently, the cold night air had removed the heat from most of my body. I struggled to pull my legs up off the side, tucking them close to me as I wrapped my arms around my knees. My teeth chattered as I rubbed my hands on my arms, trying to create warmth.

How could I be so stupid to fall asleep at the top of the bloody astronomy tower?

I rocked back and forth, my body convulsing to try and get any kind of circulation going through my legs and hands.

Finally, I was able to feel my toes. I stood up, wobbling slightly. I managed to make it down the stairs, trying to keep a quick pace to get my heart rate up.

By the time I made it to the common room, the feeling had come back into my fingertips. I paused by the fireplace to collect my rucksack that either Ron or Hermione brought up from the great hall. Ron was asleep on the couch, his arm folded over his eyes. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

I swung my rucksack over my shoulder, climbing the stairs quickly, eager to take a warm shower.

I pushed open the door, and froze when I saw Draco.

He was curled up on the windowsill, his back leaning against one wall while his knees were pressed against the other. He had one arm dangling down beside him, the other tucked between his stomach and his legs. His head was leaned up against the window, eyes closed.

I shut the door behind me, making my way over to him. I saw that he was wearing the same Weasley sweater that he had worn last time, which was way too short for his long and slender body. He had his wand clutched in his hand, and I plucked it from his grasp, resting it on the table. I picked up his dangling arm, folding it across his body along with his other one. I slid my arm underneath his legs, the other behind his back in preparation to pick him up.

I looked down at his arm when a faint redness caught my eye. At first I thought he had scratched his arm on something, but upon further investigation I realized that it was his dark mark. I had never seen it on his arm before. I thought he had found a spell to remove it. I turned his arm over delicately in my hand, observing it. It was faint and red, a skull with a serpent emerging from its mouth. I looked up at Draco’s sleeping face, and saw tear streaks that were now dried along his cheeks.

My heart constricted at the thought of Draco sitting in this windowsill, crying alone. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. Why didn’t I keep looking for him? Why did I have to fall asleep when he clearly needed me? Why didn’t he talk to me?

I folded his arm back across his body, suddenly realizing what I was doing. Draco obviously didn’t want me to see this. If he had, he would have shown me by now. I picked up his wand, placing it back in his lap. I turned, grabbing my towel and walking out the door, shutting it soundlessly behind me.

* * *

 

I stood unmoving under the stream of warm water for over 10 minutes. Why didn’t Draco come and talk to me? How do I talk to him about this? Should I? What if he thinks I’m mad at him for some reason?

I pushed shampoo through my hair, closing my eyes as I stepped under the water. All I saw was Draco’s dark mark, red and inactive on his pale, slender arm. Why didn’t Draco want me to see it? Was he ashamed? Surely he doesn’t think I’d tease him about it?

I sighed, tired of being frustrated. I turned my shower off, wrapping my towel around my waist as I stepped out. I walked over to the sink, resting my hand on either side of it. I looked down at the porcelain basin, my thoughts too loud to do anything else.

The door swung open, in walking Blaise Zabini.

“Potter.” He said, more of a friendly tone than a menacing one.

“Blaise.” I replied, realizing how weird I looked standing over the sink.

I turned the faucet on, washing my hands. Blaise gave me an odd look, clearly seeing I had just showered. _Why would anyone wash their hands after they got out of the shower? Idiot._

I shut the water off, wiping my hands on my towel. I reached over, gathering my clothes to leave.

“Hey, Potter.” Blaise said, requesting my attention.

I turned back to him, eyebrows raised.

“That stuff in the papers... It’s not... Draco- he really didn’t want to be a dark wizard, you know. He was really torn up about the things he was forced to do. He was just protecting his fam-” I held up my hand.

“I know, Blaise. I know.” I said, exhausted by the same thoughts going through my head. “Thank you.” I added, not wanting him to think I was frustrated at his defense for Draco.

Blaise nodded, his gaze lingering on me in the mirror as he turned to brush his teeth.

I pushed my way through the door, climbing the few stairs back up to my room. I creaked the door open slowly. Draco was now tucked in bed. I sighed, shutting the door behind me as I walked over to put on my pajamas.

I sat on the edge of my side of the bed, knowing that I hadn’t been in the shower long enough for Draco to be asleep.

“Draco.” I said softly, pulling one leg up on the bed so that I could turn my body toward him.

His back was facing me, but I knew that his eyes were open.

“Draco.” I repeated.

“I don’t want to talk.” He said, his voice rough.

“The papers, they don’t mean anything. They’re just trying t-” I started, but he cut me off.

“I said I don’t want to talk.” He repeated, his voice more firm.

I leaned forward, resting my hand on the side of his arm.

“Don’t!” He said, jerking his arm to push my hand off.

He sat up, his legs hanging off the bed. He was hunched over, his hands gripping the sheets on either side of him.

“Listen. I don’t care what the papers say, it’s all a load o-”

“Stop, Harry.” He said, his voice tired.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, this time he didn’t pull away. I could feel the tenseness of his muscles underneath his shirt. He had taken my sweater off.

“Draco, I lov-” He stood up abruptly, abandoning my hand.

“Just stop, Harry. Just-” His voice caught in his throat. “Just stop.” He said shakily. “This isn’t about the papers.”

He stood very still, his head hanging forward. His fists were clenched by his sides, his back rigid.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, my hand dropping to the bed.

Draco was motionless, his hair hanging in front of his face. He was so still it was as if he wasn’t breathing.

“I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other.” He said through clenched teeth, his knuckles turing white as he tightened his fists.

“You don’t mean that.” I said, not wanting to hear his words.

“Yes, I do.” He said, finally turning to meet my eyes. His face was stoic, his grey eyes dull, regardless of the moonlight that usually made them shine.

“Y-you can’t mean that, Draco.” I tried, wanting any emotion to come out of him. He continued to look down at me, his lips a thin line. “Please, just think ab-”

“I have thought about it. It was stupid of us to even start this whole thing. We’re too different. It will never work.”

“Don’t let a few articles ruin wh-”

“This isn’t about the bloody Daily Prophet! Don’t you see, Potter? We come from two completely sides of the world. We are opposite in every way imaginable! You can’t be dumb enough to actually think we have a chance.” He said, his voice venomous.

“Dra-” I choked on my words, the air had suddenly disappeared from the room.

“Draco.” He wined in a fake mockery of my voice. He scoffed, grabbing his robes off the end of the bed. “I’ll talk to McGonagall about a room change in the morning. Goodbye, Potter.”

He spit out my name like it was a parasite. He slammed the door behind him as he left. I stared at it, letting his words sink in.

I scrambled across our bed, flinging the door open. I stumbled down the stairs, throwing myself out the common room door.

“Draco?” I called, desperately.

“Draco!” I called again, searching around for him.

“Draco, please!” I called, dropping to my knees. How could he do this? Why?

“DRACO!” I called, his name burning my throat. I hadn’t noticed until now that hot tears were streaming down my cheeks.

“Mate, what’s going on?” I heard Ron’s groggy voice from behind me.

I stood, suddenly angry at everything.

“Woah, Harry-? What-?” I shoved past Ron, nearly knocking him over, but I didn’t care.

I tripped up the stairs, tears blurring my vision. I slammed the door shut, resting my forehead on it.

“This can’t be real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.” I chanted to myself, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I made my way over to our bed, tucking myself underneath the covers.

“It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.” I repeated to myself, keeping my eyes closed.

“It’s not real. It can’t be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to write this chapter from Draco's POV when I rewrite this from Draco's Perspective. Hope you guys are up for another story after this one! So many more things to include from his side. I'm so excited. See you guys Sunday for a new chapter! It'll be a long one :)


	21. The Marauder’s Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes that something's wrong with Draco, and he plans to find out what it is.

I awoke the next day, facing the wall. I held my breath as I stretched my arm over to Draco’s side of the bed. When I came up with only cold, silky sheets, I turned my head, hoping with everything I had that he was somehow just out of reach.

His side of the bed was disheveled from where he had escaped it yesterday.

I released my breath in a sob, pulling our duvet over my head.

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” I cried.

How could he have done this? Why? I heard the clock chime 8 in the distance, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care about food, or class, or homework. I didn’t care about anything, I just wanted Draco back.

I pulled my knees back up to my chest, the warmth of our duvet wrapping around me. I could smell a faint hint of fresh apples around me.

I closed my eyes, letting my tears stream silently.

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness all day, ignoring the quiet knocks on the other side of the door that I presume were Hermione.

It was 7 o’clock before I even pulled the duvet off my head. I sat up slowly, letting my feet drop to the cold floor.

I looked over at the wardrobe which was slightly open from yesterday. Draco’s black shoes were lined up, his shirts hanging in uniform on the hangers. I got up from the bed, opening the other door. I dragged my fingers along the shirt’s hangers, feeling the different materials underneath my fingertips. I pulled out the sleeve of a black silk shirt, inhaling. It didn’t smell like him. I sighed, closing the door to the wardrobe and kneeling down to my trunk. I opened it to find the sweater that Draco likes to wear neatly folded on top of all my things. I pulled it over my head, burying my face in it. It smelled exactly like I thought it would. A mix between him and me. Perfect.

Regardless of the kitted sweater that I now wore, I still felt cold. I tugged a pair of socks onto my feet, grabbing my jacket off the floor and pulling it on as I stood up.

I sat down in a chair at our small table, flicking my wand to conjure a cup of tea. Earl grey. I took a sip, grimacing at the drink. It was horrible. Either because it truly was, or because it wasn’t made by Draco, I wasn’t sure.

I stared down at the tea, watching the steam rise from it’s glassy surface. I felt completely numb. No sadness or anger left in me. I didn’t know how long I sat there, staring at my poor excuse for tea, but by the time I was ready to take another sip, it had gone as cold as the room around me.

“Evanesco.” I muttered, waving my wand. Nothing happened. “Evanesco.” I repeated, this time, more firmly. The tea faded for a split second, but remained on the table. I sighed, putting my wand down.

Suddenly there was a hard tapping on the window. I jumped, swinging around to look up at it.

My bird was flying outside, pecking the window with her beak, a letter in her claws.

I stood, unlatching the window, my owl and a gust of wind entered the room. She fluttered down to the table, hopping aside as I reached for the letter. It was from Rowle.

“Harry,  
Sorry it’s taken me a bit to reply, Rin’s been having a little trouble lately. Coming up on 9 months now.  
You think you could come by tomorrow or Sunday so we can talk? Don’t feel comfortable writing.  
Let me know.  
Rowle.”

I stared down at the parchment, completely apathetic to the whole situation now. I barely felt like breathing let alone traveling all the way to his house.

I folded the letter up, reaching up to put it in the breast pocket of my jacket. It got caught on something as I tried to push it in.

I took the letter back out, and pulled out a small red card that had been in the pocket already. I flipped it over in my fingers, reading what the card said.

 

Lucy Scrinweit

Journalist for the Daily Prophet

“Let yourself be heard”

 

I tossed the card to the floor in disgust, watching as it slid underneath my trunk. I shoved the letter in my pocket, folding my arms across my body tightly.

My owl hopped forward, perching herself on the very edge of the table. She hooted at me softly. I turned away from her big, brown eyes, not in the mood to play.

She cooed at me, clearly annoyed that I wasn’t petting her.

“Not now.” I said, scooting my chair backwards.

She gave me an offended hoot as I walked away from her, making my way back over to the bed. She landed on my shoulder right as I sat down. I sighed, reaching my hand up to take her off me. She nuzzled her beak in my hair, making weird sniffing noises. She rubbed her face up against the back of my neck, nibbling at my ear playfully.

I couldn’t help but let a smile spread across my face. I chuckled slightly, enjoying her friendly manner.

“Okay, okay. You win.” I said, letting her hop down onto my leg.

I laid down on the bed, allowing her to sit on my stomach. She hopped up and down, cooing happily. I stroked her feathers gently, smiling as she nuzzled her face against my hand.

“Thanks, little one.” I said, grateful for a reason to smile.

She chirped at me, tucking her face underneath her wing. I laid there, stroking her soft feathers.

It wasn’t long before the coldness of the room sunk into my skin once more, my face feeling as though I hadn’t laughed in years.

I let my hand drop down to my stomach, my owl flew away to land on top of her cage. I rolled over, pulling the duvet over my head again, falling asleep before thoughts of Draco started running through my mind

* * *

I stood under the warm stream of water coming from the shower, the smell of my shampoo engulfing me. I heard the soft swish of a curtain behind me, and the gentle touch of Draco’s lips on the back of my shoulder. I smiled and turned around, his pale, angular face inches from mine.

I pushed my shampoo through his silky hair, kissing up the front of his neck as I did so. He let out a soft hum of delight, his throat vibrating under my lips. I kissed his cheek, then his nose, then his forehead, leaning back to watch a sleepy smile spread across his face.

_BANG BANG BANG_

I sat up, my heart pounding in my chest, looking around frantically.

Three knocks sounded against the door once more, much quieter than they had been in my dream.

_My dream_. It had just been a dream. Draco was gone. No more showers. No more lazy kisses or sleepy smiles. No more gravely morning voices or late night tea chats.

The knocks sounded on the door once more.

“Harry, I know you’re in there. Come out, mate. It’s been almost two days.” Ron’s voice was worried.

I felt guilty for staying cooped up in my room, but I couldn’t face them. Not yet. I could hardly face myself. And what if I saw Draco? What would I do?

I shook my head, burying my face in my hands.

“Harry, come on. Open up.” Ron said, his voice muffled by the door. “I just want to talk, mate.” He said, rattling the door handle.

I remained silent in my bed, watching the door. Half of me wanted him to come in, but the rest wanted to crawl under the duvet and never see another person again.

“I’ll come back after lunch okay? I’ll bring you some food.” Ron said. After a few moments of silence, I heard his shoes hit the stairs as he descended. I looked at my watch which was on the bureau. 12:30.

My eye traveled farther behind the watch, seeing Draco’s picture frames. The picture of me kissing his cheek at the burrow now sat in the middle of the other two, encased in a thin silver frame. I reached over, picking it up.

I rubbed my thumb on the glass, against Draco’s cheek. How could that have only been a week ago? It seems like forever. How could Draco’s feeling towards me changed so abruptly?

I laid down, hugging the picture to my chest. When I set my head down, a fresh puff of Draco’s sweet scent fluttered up around me. I let tears stream onto his pillow, silent sobs shaking my body once more.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

“Harry, I’ve- we’ve brought you a sandwich.” Hermione’s voice called through the door.

I cracked my eyes open, feeling as though her voice was too far away.

“Harry, c’mon mate. Just let us in. We need to talk to you.” Ron’s voice sounded.

Hermione muttered something to him that I couldn’t quite make out.

“Harry... Please. I know it’s hard right now, but... but just let us in. Please. We’re worried about you.” Hermione said, her voice sounding almost tearful.

I sat up slowly, my bones aching with every movement. It felt like years before I reached the door, and I thought for sure they’d have left by the time I got there.

I creaked it open, stepping back to let them inside. I shut the door behind them, walking over to sit down at the table.

“We heard about you and Draco.. Well- I did. From Pansy. Um.. I brought you a sandwich. From lunch. I hope it’s okay.” Hermione said, setting a sandwich down on the table in front of me.

“I got you a treacle tart. Thought it’d be nice..” Ron announced, setting it next to the sandwich.

“Thanks.” I said, pushing aside the cold tea from yesterday.

I crumbled a bit of the tart between my fingers, my appetite completely gone. Hermione sat down in the chair across from me.

“Harry, I think you should talk to Draco.” She said softly.

“Why? He’s the one that did this. Why would he want to talk to me?” I asked. All I could see was Draco’s stoic face glaring down at me before he left. “He made it clear that he didn’t want anything to do with me.” I said, looking away from her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione look up at Ron. She sighed, shaking her head at him.

“Well.. Maybe you could look on the Maraurder’s map and try to find him. We’ve been looking for him all day.” Ron suggested.

“He probably wants to be left alone.” I said, wishing the same thing myself.

“Right...” Ron said, chewing on his lip. “Good news is, you weren’t in the papers today!” He announced, as if this would make me any happier.

“Brilliant.” I said, picking at a corner of the sandwich crust.

Hermione shot Ron a sharp look.

“Just.. I’ll be in the common room, okay? If you want to talk.” Hermione said, her hand inching forward slightly as if she were going to reach out to me.

I nodded, avoiding her gaze.

She lingered for a moment, her hand twitching again. Ron touched her shoulder. She looked up at him, then stood.

They walked over to the door, opening it quietly.

“Thank you.” I said, just loud enough for them to hear.

I glanced in their direction, seeing Hermione give me a small smile. Ron nodded his head at me as they left, closing the door with a thud.

I sat there, picking away at the treacle tart. Why did they want me to talk to him? He knew where I was. If he had something to say to me, he’d know where to find me. He’s the one who disappears all the time, not me.

My eyes landed on my trunk. I sat there, crumbling my treacle tart between my fingers, considering my options.

“Fuck it.” I said, ridding my fingers of crumbs.

I got up, kneeling down next to my trunk. I dug through it, tossing everything aside. After about a solid minute of rummaging around, I finally found the Marauder’s Map hidden in the corner of my trunk, laying it on the ground before me. I reached up, grabbing my wand off the table.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” I said, tapping the front of it with the tip of my wand.

Thankfully this bit of magic worked, regardless of my failure at disappearing my cup of tea.

“Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischeif-Makers are Proud to Present:

The Marauder’s Map.”

I ran my fingers along the old parchment, trying to remember the last time I used it. I flipped it open carefully, my eyes shooting around each page for the small dot of Draco Malfoy. I felt like I was back in 6th year, laying awake trying to figure out where he was going at night. Though, for very different reasons. Or was it?

I flipped back and forth between pages, checking and re-checking every part of the map. It must have been over an hour before I finally gave up, leaning back with a sigh. I satisfied myself with watching Pansy Parkinson’s dot. Maybe she would lead me to Draco.

I watched as her little dot wandered around the castle. Great hall, library, down the hill to what looked like the greenhouse. She traveled up to the owlry, staying there for quite a long time before descending the stairs. She met up with Cho Chang, the two of them wandering around for a while before going into Professor Flitwick’s classroom. I looked around the layout of the room, but didn’t see him in there. Maybe they were waiting?

After about 20 minutes of them just sitting there, I lost interest, flipping through pages of little dots. Ginny was in the Library with Andy, Dean and Seamus were in the courtyard, Luna and Neville were out near the lake.

I gave the map one more look over for Draco before I closed it, seeing that it was getting dark outside.

“Mischief Managed.” I said, tapping the map with my wand.

It went blank immediately. I set it at the bottom of my trunk, pushing a pile of clothes and other various objects out of the way to find a free spot to put it. I really needed to sort this trunk out.

I looked out the window, seeing the first few stars beginning to appear in the sky. I shrugged, grabbing one corner of my trunk. I tipped it over, sending several objects rolling across the room. I reached my hand in, pulling out any remaining objects. I looked behind it, picking up various slips of paper and a few quills that had managed to find their way under it.

I began folding my clothes, separating them by tops or bottoms. I put all extra items in designated piles. A few gadgets from George’s shop, my snitch, some candy from Honeydukes. I gathered all the bits of paper, creating a small pile that I would sort out later.

It took a long time to organize everything. I put all my shirts on the top left, my pants and socks on the bottom left. I put the Marauder’s Map underneath my invisibility cloak, which was wrapped around my stash of useless objects.

I turned to the small mountain of parchment, unwrinkling some of the paper. I set what I knew to be Draco’s letters to me in the bottom of my trunk, forcing myself not to read them. I tossed aside a few old essays into the junk pile, along with a few broken quills and an empty ink pot. I grabbed the last few remaining scraps of paper, walking over to our rubbish bin and throwing them away. A small red piece of paper caught my eye right before I turned around. I stared down at it, knowing exactly what it was.

I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. I bent down, picking up the small business card.

 

Lucy Scrinweit

Journalist for the Daily Prophet

“Let yourself be heard”

 

“Alright... Alright...” I muttered to myself, tapping my thumb on the card as I thought.

I pulled a piece of paper and a quill from my rucksack. I sat down at the table next to the window, scribbling down a note.

“Ms. Scrinweit, I’d like to have that interview, if you’d be so kind. Let me know when you’re available. Best, Harry Potter.”

I folded up the letter, handing it to my owl.

“Alright little one, you be kind to the lady, yeah?” I told her, stroking her feathers gently as she ruffled her wings, eager to fly.

I let her hop up onto my arm, unlatching the window and reaching my arm out to let her go.

I took a deep breath of the cold night air, the feeling nice against my face. I latched the window shut before it got too cold, setting a few pieces of blank parchment in my trunk before I grabbed my pajamas out of it. I changed, folding my clothes and latching my trunk shut.

I made our bed the muggle way, no magic. I nearly broke the picture frame that I had accidentally left on the bed from earlier that afternoon. I grabbed it just before it hit the floor, replacing it back on the bureau. I peeled back the covers on Draco’s side of the bed, tucking my legs underneath the duvet, his apple crisp scent surrounding me as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap._

My owl was back, a bright red letter in her beak. It was early the next morning, I was surprised to get a reply so quickly. I slid out of bed, unlatching the window, the rising sun nearly blinding me. My owl flew in, dropping the letter on the table and shuffling around. I ripped off a piece of bread crust from the sandwich Hermione had brought, giving it to my owl as I opened the letter.

“Mr. Potter,  
I am available at your earliest convenience. Name the time and the place, I’m there. Thank you for the opportunity.  
Sincerely,  
Lucy Scrinweit.”

Her handwriting was large and loopy, every bend exaggerated. I pulled out another piece of parchment, writing a reply.

“Ms. Scrinweit,  
Meet me tomorrow at Hogshead in Hogsmeade. 4 o’clock.  
Best,  
Harry.”

I pulled out another piece of parchment.

“Rowle,  
I'll be at your house tomorrow, 6 o' clock.  
Harry.”

I folded the pieces of parchment, holding one in each hand.

“This is to Rowle, this is to Lucy, alright?” My owl hopped toward me, hooting in understanding.

“Deliver Rowle’s first. Understand?” She picked up Lucy’s letter in her beak, letting out a muffled trill. I let her hop up on my arm, tying Rowle’s letter to her leg.

“Good girl.” I said, stroking her feathers.

I held her out the window, letting her fly off into the fresh morning air. I took a deep breath, my shoulders lighter. I felt better, now that I was getting everything under control.

I latched the window shut, picking up my wand. Pointing it at my tea.

“Evanesco.” I said firmly, swishing my wand. My tea vanished. I smiled slightly, pointing to the sandwich and treacle tart that Hermione and Ron had brought.

“Evanesco.” I said, vanishing the food.

I turned to the bed. “Adparo Lecto.” I said, flicking my wand at the bed, which made itself.

I smiled, glad that my magic had returned to its full capacity.

I picked up my towel, heading to the showers. When I walked in, a shower turned off, my heart skipped as the curtain swished backward. For a moment, I thought it was Draco.

“Hiya, Harry.” Neville said, fully stepping out of the shower. “How are you?” He asked cheerfully, walking over to the sink.

“I’m uh... I’m good. How are you?” I asked, pulling my shirt off and laying it on the bench.

“Me? Oh, I’m great! Just great.” He said, smiling at himself in the mirror.

“That’s good, Neville.” I said, hanging my towel on the side of the shower.

“Yeah.” He said simply.

I smirked as I got into the shower, shutting the curtain behind me before taking off my pants and tossing them out on the bench. I turned on my shower, letting the water stream down my back.

“Hey, you seen Draco lately?” Neville called. “He wasn’t in class on Friday.”

“Wait what?” I asked, shutting my shower off. “What do you mean he wasn’t in class?” I asked, poking my head around the curtain.

“Well I thought he was with you and Pansy.” Neville said, turning to me as he spread shaving cream on his face.

“No, he wasn’t with me.” I said.

“Oh. Why not?” Neville asked innocently.

“It’s um.. It’s a long story. Have you seen him recently? At all?” I asked, suddenly worried.

Neville nodded. “Me and Luna went out earlier and I saw him climbing the stairs. Looked like he was headed to the Gryffindor common room if you ask me. Don’t know why he would be. I didn’t say anything to him though, he kinda looked upset.” Neville finished, turning to the mirror to begin shaving.

“Oh, alright. Thanks, Neville.” I said, shutting the curtain.

Why on earth would Draco be going to the Gryffindor common room?

I turned on my shower, sticking my head under the water, letting my thoughts process as I pushed shampoo through my hair.

* * *

I walked down to the common room, glancing around the room to check for Draco. He wasn’t there. I went over to join Hermione next to the fire.

“Hey.” I said, sitting down on the couch.

She looked up from her book, startled. “Oh! Hey, Harry. How.. How are you?” She asked, her eyes searching my face.

I shrugged, not really sure how I was feeling. “Fancy getting lunch?”

“Um yeah, sure. I was sort of waiting on Ron.” She said, picking at the corner of her book.

“Oh, alright, we can wait. No problem.” I said, giving her a smile. My stomach growled in protest, though not loud enough for her to hear. “Where is he?” I asked, really asking how long he would be.

“He’s um.. gone to see McGonagall. Occupation meeting.” Hermione said, looking down at her book.

“Oh, alright. I didn’t know she did those on weekends.” I said, furrowing my brow.

Hermione simply nodded, beginning to read.

I leaned back against the couch, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. Why was I so alright? Sure, I had scheduled that interview, but I still didn’t have Draco back. In fact, I didn’t know where he was at all. Wasn’t on the Marauder's map, but Neville said he saw him in the castle?

I remembered seeing Neville and Luna near the lake, so he must’ve been around Gryffindor tower not long before that. I mean the only thing around there is the fat lady. And then the Trolls tapestry of course, which is across from...

I smacked my hand on my forehead. “Of course!” I exclaimed. “How could I be so stupid.” I stood, prepared to march myself to the 7th floor.

“What? Did I miss something?” Hermione asked, clearly shocked at my sudden outburst.

I looked at the door to the common room, Hermione’s words floating in one ear and out the other.

What was I even planning on doing? Somehow finding the exact room that Draco was in? Was I planning on waiting outside to confront him? So, saying that I find him, then what? What is there to say? _Take me back. I love you._ There’s nothing. If Draco wants me, he knows he can have me. Of course he does. There’s no point in me tracking him down.

I sat back down, frowning at my knees.

Why would Draco go to the room of requirement of all places? That’s so bizarre. He could have switched rooms with Neville or something. At least had a place to sleep. Why was he avoiding class? What was he hiding from? What was he upset about? This whole thing was his fault. He’s the one that did this, he has nothing to be sad or angry about.

I suddenly realized that Hermione was looking at me like I had gone mental.

“What?” I asked, realizing that she had spoken.

“Are you alright?” She asked, leaning forward.

“Yeah, no. Yeah, I’m fine. I just- I don’t know. It’s nothing. Never mind.” I stuttered out, leaning back against the couch again.

I was suddenly quite angry at Draco. There was no reason for him to have ended things between us. The papers were harsh, but he knows it wasn’t anything to do with me. Unless he thinks that I intentionally spread our relationship to the Prophet to get attention?

No, Draco wouldn’t think that. Would he?

No. Of course not. After all, he did claim that it wasn’t the prophet that did this. I scratched the back of my neck, furrowing my brow.

_We are completely opposite in every way imaginable._ I heard his cold words echo in my mind. I mean, of course we bloody were! He always knew that. He had to have realized that before this relationship began. Why did that suddenly matter?

“Hey, sorry it took so long. I couldn’t find-” Ron’s voice came from behind me.

Hermione looked up at him wide eyed, then down at me. Ron cut himself off.

“Harry! Hey, mate. It’s uh.. good to see you!” He said, sounding all to happy.

“You couldn’t find what Ron?” I asked, turning to look at him.

“Um.. The uh... The office. McGonagall’s office. Cause of my... Counseling meeting.” Ron said patchily.

I stood, raising my eyebrows. “Uh huh. And what did you talk about in this meeting?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“We t-talked about erm... j-jobs?” Ron squeaked out.

“Ron, did you go looking for Draco?” I asked.

Ron stood there, looking between me and Hermione.

“Erm.. Well, yeah, but its not how it sounds! We were just-” Ron started.

“It’s okay, Ron. He’s in the room of requirement.” I said.

“Wha- Wait how do you know that? You’ve been in your room all weekend. And the map doesn’t even show that.” Ron asked.

“Neville said he was on the 7th floor earlier. When I looked on the map he wasn’t to be found. I put two and two together.” I stated.

“Oh.. well.. Alright then...” Ron said, swallowing hard.

“He will come down when he’s ready. Don’t know what he’s so bloody upset about anyways, it’s not me who did this.” I said, more anger in my voice than was necessary.

“You’re a right idiot, you know that, Potter?” Pansy’s voice sounded from across the room.

“Excuse me?” I asked, turning to face her, my temper rising.

“You’re so selfish. Mr. Savior of the world, can’t stop for a second and think about the people around you! How can you be so narrow minded to think-”

“Excuse me?!” I asked, my voice rising. I heard Hermione mutter something behind me. “ _You’re_ telling _me_ to not be selfish? I’ve lived over half my life trying to protect the people I care about! What have you done?!” Ron’s hand wrapped around my bicep as he pulled me backward.

“C’mon mate, let’s go.” Ron said, yanking me toward the door.

“Don’t be so egocentric, Potter! You’re not the only one with problems!” Pansy screamed as Ron shoved me out the door.

I turned around to reply, but Ron had shut the door behind him. I yanked my arm out of his hand, my blood boiling.

“What the bloody hell was that about?!” I asked, fuming.

“I don’t know, mate. She’s always saying something mental.” Ron replied.

Hermione walked silently next to us as we made our way to the great hall.

Pansy Parkinson of all people telling me to not be selfish? I’m the one that saved her and her entire bloody family. Unbelievable. Honestly. Who does she think she is? As if she’s had a tough life. I crossed my arms, walking through the doors to the great hall.

* * *

By the time I sat down, my anger was replaced by hunger. I ate nearly more than Ron did. Hermione poked at her food, her cheek rested on her fist.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Ron asked between bites.

“Not hungry.” Hermione said, putting her fork down.

Ron shrugged, taking another bite. Hermione watched him with minor disgust.

“Ronald, won’t you ever learn manners?” She asked.

“Hey! I can use manners when I want.” Ron objected.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. I smiled at their quarreling. My smile faded quickly when I remembered I’d never have another little argument like that with Draco.

“I have to go to the library to do some studying. I’ll see you guys later.” Hermione said, picking up her book, kissing Ron on the cheek and heading out of the hall.

Ron let out a happy sigh, drinking down some pumpkin juice.

We walked back up to the common room when we were done, playing a game of exploding snap with Dean and Seamus.

Ron retired to his couch with a yawn, saying he was going to wait up for Hermione. I got up, too, bidding them all goodnight.

I climbed the stairs, smiling at the previous game. I pushed the door open, my heart plummeting when I was met with an empty room.

I had nearly forgotten that Draco wasn’t here. And he wouldn’t be here. Not tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day. I’d never sleep next to him again. Never hold him again. Never kiss him again.

I shut the door behind me slowly. Leaning back against it as I observed our bed. I felt frozen in place, as if there was an enchantment keeping me from moving forward. I slid down to the ground, tucking my knees up against my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I rested my head back against the door, looking up at the ceiling.

Hot tears streamed from my eyes, short, uncontrollable sobs emerging from my lips. In inhaled shakily, blinking up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, giving into the sadness. It didn’t matter what appointments I made or who I talked to, Draco still wasn’t here. And he wouldn’t be here. And I just had to accept that.

* * *

I woke up the next day sideways on the floor. My entire side ached as I sat up, protesting against my unruly sleeping position. I looked at the watch which was still on my wrist. 8:15.

“Damn.” I said, running my fingers through my hair. Wont have time for breakfast.

I stood up, walking over to my trunk and pulling out my robes.

_Tap tap tap._

It was my owl, tapping on the window with her beak. I shuffled over, unlatching the window.

I plucked the note from her beak as she landed on the table, un rolling it.

“Harry,  
Meet at my house 6 o’ clock. Too risky to go outside right now.  
Rowle.”

I set the letter down, pulling my robes on quickly, not daring to be late to Snape’s class after missing it on Friday.

I arrived a few minutes early, taking my regular seat at the front. Neville was reading some book behind me, Blaise seated in his regular desk across the row. I pulled out my Defense Against the Dark Arts book, flipping to the page about charmed skeletons. I let my eyes go out of focus as I stared at the page, not reading the words before me. I hadn’t even noticed the rest of the class filing in until I heard Snape’s drawling ‘welcome to class.’.

I sat up, shutting my book and awaiting his instruction. Ron nudged my arm, tilting his head slightly, looking back behind me. I followed where his eyes were leading, my mouth dropping open slightly in shock.

Draco was sitting in his usual place next to Pansy. It was Draco, but... it wasn’t _Draco_. His hair was almost as messy as mine, his tie only halfway done. I could see the puffy redness of his eyes, regardless of the hand that he was resting on the side of his face to try and hide it. I didn’t realize how long I had been staring until Pansy leaned forward, blocking my line of vision. She scowled at me, and I turned my head back to Snape.

I stared down at the book in front of me, my mouth still slightly ajar. I had never seen Draco look so... undone. I went to look back at him again, but Pansy was still glaring at me.

I had to find some way to talk to him. There was something going on that he wasn’t telling me.

I tuned out everything Snape said during that class period, not being able to get Draco’s disheveled appearance out of my mind.

Draco was out of the classroom before Snape could get out his last syllable. I rushed past everyone, trying to keep track of his blonde head. He stalked around a corner, and I could swear he disapparated. He was no where in sight. I kicked the wall next to me, letting out a frustrated groan.

“He looks terrible.” Ron said from behind me.

I stared down the hallway, my eyes scanning the faces of passers by. Giving up on my hunt, I turned, making my way down the hill to Herbology. There’s no way he could skip this class three days in a row.

I stared at the door, sure to not miss his entrance. There was no way he was going to get away from me this time.

Draco followed Professor Sprout into the classroom, taking an empty seat near the end of the table. I stared at him, waiting for him to look at me. He kept his hand up, shielding his face, his eye glued to the table before him. Professor sprout rambled on about the safety measures we needed to take when handling some hazardous plant that we would be growing.

Draco’s tie was completely gone, his shirt partially unbuttoned. It seemed as though he had tried to smooth his hair down, though, not to much success. He dropped his hand down to scratch a rough patch on the table.

His grey eyes moved along the table, slowly making their way to my face. The brief pain that I saw flash through his eyes took my breath away. It was quickly replaced by a look of apathy. I stared at him, not blinking. The redness of his eyes didn’t hide anything.

His gaze dropped down to the table in front of him again, his hand springing back up to the side of his face. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding, my eyes still trained on him.

Professor Sprout’s voice was a dull murmur in the back of my mind. This seemed like the longest Herbology lesson yet.

* * *

“Alright everyone, be sure to bring your shovels and gloves next class! Have a good day!” Professor Sprout called, almost getting knocked over as Draco practically jogged out of the classroom.

I leapt off my stool, whipping out the door.

“Dra-DRACO!” I called, he was already so far up the hill I had to shout.

“DRACO MALFOY!” I yelled, running after him.

His long legs were taking swift steps toward the castle, not quite a run, but at a very fast pace. He didn’t acknowledge me at all.

“DRACO JUST TALK TO ME!” I yelled, barely gaining speed on him.

“DRACO!” I yelled, as he turned a corner into the castle. I knew exactly where he was going, so his sudden disappearance didn’t throw me off.

I ran through the corridors, and up the stairs as quickly as I could. It felt like my lungs were going to explode I was breathing so quickly. Sweat was dripping down my forehead by the time I made it to the 7th floor corridor. I managed to jog down the hall, stopping at the troll tapestry. I leaned forward, bracing my hands on my knees to stabilize my breathing. Being here isn’t going to help anything if I can’t breathe.

I leaned back against the wall that lead to the room of requirement, trying to listen for footsteps over my loud breathing and pounding heartbeat. Just as I began to catch my breath, I heard the familiar click of expensive shoes coming closer to the end of the hall. I stood up straight, trying to appear as calm as possible.

Draco rounded the corner, looking behind his shoulder. He was coming closer and closer to me, still watching behind him. When he was about three feet away, he finally faced me, freezing in place.

“Draco.” I said softly. “Please.”

 


	22. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does an interview with Lucy Scrinweit of the Daily Prophet and meets up with Rowle to discuss further progressions of his trial.

Draco stepped back, slowly at first. He looked as if he were in pain.

“Draco, just tal-” I started, but Draco turned, nearly hitting the corner as he turned to jog down the hall.

“Draco!” I called, chasing after him.

He turned, flicking his wand at me. My legs locked together, causing me to fall to the ground with a thud.

“Draco!” I called, looking up to the hall in front of me. He turned a corner, disappearing from sight.

I hit the ground with my fist. “Damn it!” I yelled, scooting around to sit up right.

I tapped my legs with my wand, unsticking them. I noticed blood speckling up from the knee of my jeans. I scooted myself back, leaning against the wall to look up at the ceiling.

“Damn it.” I said again, closing my eyes.

Why wouldn’t he talk to me? Unless the reason he was upset was because of me? But I haven’t done anything?

I sighed, leaning forward to push my fingers through my hair.

I shook my head, standing up. My knee stung as my jeans rubbed against it, I made a mental note to ask Hermione to heal it next time I saw her. I looked down at my watch, it was nearing 3 o’ clock.

I began walking in the direction of the common rom, eager to change and get to Hogsmeade for my Interview with Lucy.

* * *

I wrapped my coat tight around me as I walked down the path. It was 3:28. Plenty of time. I folded my hands underneath my arms, tilting my head down against the cold wind.

I walked down the busy path of Hogsmeade, past the Three Broomsticks and Madam Puddifoot’s, through a group of teenagers and into Hogshead. I glanced around the almost empty bar, seeing only two people in there. I took my glasses off and ruffled my hair to sit on my forehead so I wouldn’t be so recognizable.

“Firewhisky, please.” I muttered, making my voice deeper.

The grey blur that I knew to be the back of Aberforth Dumbledore’s head flicked his wand. A Firewhisky slid down the bar and into my hand. I dropped a sickle on the bar, walking over to a booth in the corner, my back facing the door.

I put my glasses back on, glancing down at my watch. 3:46.

I took a sip of my drink, closing my eyes as the liquid burned my throat. I could already feel the courage building up inside me, which is the main reason I bought the drink in the first place.

I looked down at the glass, remembering the time I toasted to Moody. I sighed, tapping the edge of my glass with my finger, small ripples formed on the surface of the drink. I brought it to my lips, taking a longer sip.

I looked down at my watch again. 3:50. I ran my fingers through my hair, peeking around the edge of the booth. An elderly witch was sitting in the corner of the pub, an older man a few tables over, neither of them paying me any attention. I didn’t see anyone else, but I couldn’t be too careful.

I pulled out my wand, swishing it through the air.

“Muffliato.” I said, casting a protective charm over the table.

I’ll not have anyone eavesdropping this time. The only story in the papers tomorrow will be the one I want.

I took another drink of Firewhisky, nearly half of it was gone. I tapped it with my wand to make it disappear. I didn’t want to seem like Firewhisky was a common beverage choice for me.

I looked down at my watch. 3:56.

I tapped my fingers on the table, watching the seconds tick by on my watch.

“Mr. Potter?” I heard a woman’s voice from next to me.

I looked up, recognizing her from the Three Broomsticks. I stood, as to come out of the muffliato charm around the table.

“Ms. Scrinweit. Good to see you.” I said, reaching out to shake her delicate hand.

“Lucy, please.” She said, laughing slightly.

I smiled, gesturing to the booth seat opposite me. She sat down, setting her bag in her lap. She had long brown hair, which she flicked behind her shoulder when she sat. Her eyes were a deep green, almost like my own.

“I hope you don’t mind, but, would you mind telling me a little about yourself? What articles have you published before?” I asked, trying to keep a pleasant tone in my voice.

“Oh! Um- W-well I've done one.. but.. It was about cauldron cleaning. I-I’ve had one interview before, but it didn’t exactly- well.. it wasn’t what the Prophet was looking for at the time.” She said, fiddling with her purse strap awkwardly.

“Excellent.” I said, smiling at her.

The less experience she had publishing, the less she would butcher this interview.

She gave me a confused look.

“Alright, so shall we get started then?” I asked.

“Yes! Right, of course. Yes.” She said, rummaging around in her bag.

She pulled out a taper recorder, a roll of parchment, and a quill, looking up at me eagerly.

* * *

She wrote, and wrote, and wrote, her brow furrowed in concentration. After I finished speaking, she looked up at me, her green eyes sparkling with delight.

“Was that okay?” I asked, trying to remember and make sure I said everything I wanted.

“Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.” She said, her scanning my face.

She nodded, smiling widely.

“This will definitely make the front page, not to worry.” She said, looking down at her notes.

“Is- Is that what will be in the paper?” I asked, looking down at it.

She nodded. “Roughly. Might cut out a few of the beginning questions, but I was planning on just having the entire interview laid out.” She said, making smaller notes and lines that pointed at individual words. "If- If that's alright with you." She said, looking up at me questioningly. 

“That would be excellent. When do you think it will be in the papers?” I asked.

“Um.. Well probably by Friday?.”

“Friday?” I asked, crushed.

I didn’t think I could go that long without being with Draco. If this would even help at all. If anything it would make him angry, and I’d rather him be mad than look like he does now.

“Well.. I could take it straight to th-”

“Please, do that. As soon as possible. If you don’t mind.” I said hastily, adding that last part to remain polite.

She smiled at me. “Will do. I could mail you a copy of my final draft before I send it in for publishing if you’d like?” She suggested.

“Yes, please. That would be amazing.” I said, thankful that I would, for once, get an early glimpse of what they had to say about me in the Prophet. “Thank you, so much. Really.”

She smiled at me. “You’re welcome, Mr. Potter.”

I cringed. “It’s Harry. Just Harry.” I said, smiling at her.

“Harry.” She said, looking at me as if I had given her a very rare gift. Her eyes fell to the parchment again. “Right. Well, if I’m going to have this published anytime soon I’ll need to go get editing.”

“Of course! Yeah, you should go.” I stood as she stood. “Oh, um...” I said, reaching into my pocked to pull out a few galleons. “I forgot to ask how much you charged so-”

She laughed, putting her delicate hand on my arm. “No, no, no. I’m not going to take your money.” She said, shaking her head at me.

I moved my hand forward. “No, I insist. You spent your time talking to me it’s only right if-”

She pushed my hand away, continuing to shake her head. “Absolutely not.”

“You’re sure?” I asked, moving my hand forward.

“Positive.” She said, smiling at me.

I paused for a moment, considering shoving the galleons into her handbag. I sighed, putting the money back into my pocket.

“Alright.”

She let out another small laugh. It was quite pleasant, like the tinkering of bells.

“Thank you, again. Truly.” I said as I walked her to the door, pushing it open to let her walk out.

“Thank _you_ , Harry.” She said, extending her hand to me.

I took it, returning her smile.

“I’ll send you the draft as soon as I’m done. Keep an eye out for my owl.” She said, releasing my hand.

I nodded, watching as she flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder, twisting on the spot as she dissaparated.

I looked down at my watch. 5:37. I shut the door, re entering Hogshead.

I sat down at the bar. “Butterbeer, please.” I said, setting a sickle down on the bar.

“Tire of Firewhisky, did you, Harry?” Aberforth said, not turning around to face me.

He flicked his wand, a mug of Butterbeer sliding in front of me.

“Yeah, It’s not really my thing.” I replied, taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

“Need a bit of courage for the lovely lady?” He said, finally turning to face me, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes. Probably not for the reason your thinking of.” I replied, smiling into my mug.

“Ah, yes, I’ve read the papers. Seems like theres another someone you're keeping an eye on?”

I laughed. “Yeah, you could say that.” I said, watching his hands as he rubbed a mug clean.

“You planning on stalking Thorfinn again tonight?” He asked casually, as if pondering about the weather. I nearly choked on my drink.

“Sorry?” I coughed out.

“Well that’s what you were doing here last time. One can only assume you plan on repeating your actions. It is not often a young lad such as yourself willingly occupies a stool at my bar.” Aberforth explained.

“So.. you saw us last time?” I asked, fiddling with the handle of the glass.

“Of course I did. Mr. Weasley is not as skilled with disguising his voice as yourself.” He said, looking at me fondly in a particularly Albus Dumbledore way. “Thorfinn and I are old friends. I do hope you sought him out with peaceful intentions.”

“We did. Actually, I’m planning on scheduling a hearing for him. To try and drop his charges.” I explained, wondering how they could possibly know each other.

Aberforth scoffed. “You expect him to go along with that? He’s spent his whole life avoiding ministry officials, you think he’s going to waltz into the Ministry of Magic by free will?” He asked.

“Well, I’m not sure. I’m meeting with him today.” I said, looking down at my watch. 5:48. “Actually, I should get going.” I said, draining my glass of butterbeer.

“Good luck, Harry. I look forward to reading your interview in the paper.” He said, turning back to clean more mugs.

It didn’t occur to me what he said until I was already out of the pub. I smiled, shaking my head at the omniscience of the Dumbledore family.

* * *

Rintriata ushered me down the hall slowly, her hand clutching her back as she wobbled. I hung my coat on the hook, stepping into the living room along with her.

“Harry.” Rowle said, stretching out his hand.

I took it, shaking it firmly, returning his smile as he gestured to the seat nearest him.

“How are you?” He asked, reaching over to the side table to pick up a large mug. He sipped at it, eyeing me as I replied.

“I’m doing well, thank you.” I said, not quite sure if that was true. “How are you? And you, Rintriata?” I asked, looking over at her as she plopped heavily in the armchair next to me.

“Good, good. Little one’s a kickin’.” She said, smiling as she patted her large stomach.

I gave a small laugh. “Good to hear.” I replied, smiling back at her. She looked at her husband, her smile faltering slightly.

I looked over at him, seeing that he wasn’t smiling, but was staring into the mug he held in his hands.

“Thorfinn, honey.” Rintriata said softly, getting the attention of Rowle.

He took a deep breath, rubbing his bearded face roughly with his hand. He set his mug back down on the table, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He looked at me intently.

“Harry. Firstly, I just wanna thank you fer goin’ through all this trouble when I don’ even deserve it. I’ll never be able ter repay the kindness you’ve shown us.” He said. I could tell he meant it. Before I got a chance to say that he needn't repay me, he began to speak again.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt. I’ve encountered him before. He was head of the Auror’s office yeh?”

I nodded in confirmation.

“You don’ think tha’ he might be tryin’ ter just arrest me? Tha’ maybe I’ll be on the way ter trial and then-.” He made a whistling noise, gesturing over his shoulder in a way that I took to mean someone had captured him.

I shook my head. “Kingsley’s not like that. If he say’s he’ll give you protection on the way to trial, then he will. He’s a fair guy. Never been one to judge without full understanding.” I replied confidently.

Rowle nodded, rubbing his face with his hand again. “And you think that I really migh’ be able ter get off my charges? I mean, with you there, tha’ is.” He said, his blue eyes searching my face.

“I believe so, yes.” I replied.

“Do you think tha’... tha’ if things go bad. If I get arrested, do you think they’ll come after Rin and the baby.”

I shook my head. “No. They didn’t have anything to do with Voldemort. If you want, we could meet them somewhere else, instead of here. Just in case.” I suggested.

He nodded again, scratching his neck contemplatively. He eyed Rintriata, who nodded once, seeming to agree with a silent thought they had shared.

“Alright... Who do we write?” Rowle asked, turning his eyes back to me.

I sat forward. “Her name’s Meg Legem, she’s the lead witch of the Wizengamot. I can write to her requesting the trial. I’ll have to contact Kingsley to see about protection for you.” I explained, reaching out to take the quill and parchment he handed to me.

“When do you want your trial to be?” I asked.

“After Rin has the baby... Just incase.” He said, eyeing her. “Say, beginning of December.”

A _month_? I thought. That’s a bloody long time.

I nodded, beginning my letter.

“Kingsley,  
Thank you, again, for meeting with me the other night. I’ve talked with the person requesting trial. Do you think you could possible arrange for a protective group somewhere at the beginning of December?  
Thank you for your help.  
Harry.”

I handed Rowle the note. He looked it over and handed it back to me, nodding his approval.

“Right. Well we should wait for Kingsley to reply to see when he will be able to provide us with protection for you before sending a trial request.” I said, folding the parchment up and placing it in my pocket.

Rowle nodded in agreement. “Plus, we’ll need to see when this little guy will have his appearance.” He said, smiling over at Rintriata.

Rintriata laughed, her hand placed on her stomach. “Oooh look! He’s kicking! Harry, come feel him!” She said, waving her hand frantically toward me.

I scooted down the couch, letting her take my hand and guide it to her firm stomach. There was an awkward few seconds in which nothing happened. I felt incredibly intrusive with my hand on her stomach, but soon all feelings of awkwardness had disappeared.

It felt like someone was tapping their finger against my hand. I gasped, smiling up at her, feeling the baby kick against my hand once more.

“That’s amazing.” I said, retracting my hand after one final kick.

Rintriata smiled widely, her hands wrapping around her stomach.

“I know.” She said softly, looking up at her husband.

“Are you staying for dinner, love?” She asked me.

I looked down at my watch, remembering that Lucy was going to send me a copy of her draft tonight.

“Um... I would love to, but I really do need to get back.” I said, wishing I could stay.

I didn’t want to postpone the publishing of the article any longer than necessary.

“You can’t even stay for a little tea? Just 30 minutes or so? We do love company.” She said.

I fiddled with my watch, thinking. Surely it would take Lucy a while to edit it.

“I guess I could stay for a bit of tea.” I said, smiling as she clapped her hands with joy. She struggled to get out of her chair.

Rowle quickly stood. “Not to worry, I’ll get it.” He said, turning to walk through the dining room.

“Oh, no, dear, allow me. I just- need- to- get- up.” She said, squirming in her seat.

“You stay seated now, I can handle it.” He called.

She sighed, abandoning her attempts to stand. “Alright, dear. Don’t forget the sugar!” She called.

She smiled, shaking her head. “He’s really been trying hard, you know. Helping me out with every little thing.” She said, still smiling. She paused for a moment, her eyes looking me over. “Thank you, Harry. Truly. You are just as forgiving and kind as everyone says.” She added, patting my hand gently.

“Thank you.” I said, blushing slightly at her words.

Rowle came in, concentrating immensely on each step. He resembled a child carrying tea to their mum on mother’s day. He set the tea down on the table, pouring a cup for each of us.

I added two cubes of sugar, trying not to think about the fact that Draco would have already added them in for me. I took a sip. It was rich and sweet, as if the ambiance of their quaint underground home were put into a simple cup.

* * *

At exactly 7:30 I apparated back to just outside Hogwarts grounds. I hurried up to the common room, disappointed to find that it was mostly empty except for Neville and Seamus. Right as I was about to turn to the staircase, a thought struck me. I walked over to where Seamus was sitting in the corner.

"Hey, Seamus." I said, smiling when he looked up to me.

"Hey, Harry, how's it going?" He asked, closing his book.

"Good, thanks. I was just wondering.. There's going to be an important article in the Prophet tomorrow, what time do they usually get sent out?" I asked.

I wanted to read the paper to make sure it was actually there, and that everything was as it's supposed to be.

"Erm.. Well I usually get it at breakfast, but sometimes it comes a little earlier. Just depends on how lazy my owl's being." He said with a laugh. "I can bring you the paper when I get it, though." He offered.

"You think you could?" I asked. He nodded. "That would be great. Just as soon as you get it, let me know."

"Will do." He said, smiling.

"Thanks, Seamus." I said, turning to head up the stairs. "Night."

"Night, Harry." Seamus called. I heard the ruffle of pages behind me as I climbed the stairs to my room.

I changed into my pajamas, tugging a Weasley sweater over my regular shirt. I crawled up on the shallow windowsill, barely able to fit my legs up against the tight space. It was a chilly night, but not as bad as the other nights have been. I stared up at the velvety blue sky, watching the stars twinkle against its dark surface.

I didn’t know how long I had been sitting there before a brown barn owl swooped right past the window. I nearly fell off my windowsill in shock. I stepped down, standing back as the bird swooped back around, this time flying straight through the window and onto the bed. It dropped a thick, red envelope on the duvet, fluttering over to stand on the baseboard.

I walked over, picking up the envelope. I opened it, spreading out it’s contents on the table. A small piece of paper was attached to the long scroll, addressed to me in big curly print.

“Harry,  
Please see our interview below. Please feel free to scribble down any edits you would like to make, and send it back to me. I’ve spoken to my publisher and he says that this will make front page headlines!  
Thank you, again, for this opportunity. I hope everything is how you wanted it to be.  
Sincerely,  
Lucy Scrinweit.”

I put the small paper aside, beginning to read the long roll of parchment that was attached.

* * *

In the end, there were no corrections. I sent her back the original scroll with a note attached.

“Lucy,  
This is perfect. Thank you for taking the time to do this. I look forward to seeing it in the papers.  
Best,  
Harry Potter.”

I sent the barn owl on its way to Lucy, flopping down into bed, finally feeling like things were going to be alright.

* * *

I was woken up at around 7:30 by a few knocks on the door.

“It’s here!” Seamus said as I let him into my room.

He handed me a copy of the Daily Prophet. I hurriedly unfolded it, reading it through.

* * *

“ **EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER: THE BOY WHO LIVED.**

Harry Potter. We all know his name. He is referred to, in many cases, as a hero. He defeated Voldemort, yet has never gone into detail on his feelings toward the subject, or the relation between Voldemort and his newly announced partner. 

The following conversation is the unedited interview between myself and Mr. Potter.

 

 **Interviewer:** “So, just to clarify, you are in a relationship with Mr. Malfoy? Just as a side note. You’re gay?”

 **Potter:** “Actually, no. I’m not gay. I’m what you would call, a bisexual, which means I’m attracted to both men and women.”

 **Interviewer:** “So, you are in a relationship with a woman along with Mr. Malfoy?”

 **Potter:** “No, no. I’m in a relationship with Draco, but if I were not, I would want to date either a man or a woman. I have no preference for either gender.”

 **Interviewer:** “And you do admit to being in a relationship with him?”

 **Potter:** “Yes, I do.”

 **Interviewer:** “Even though he’s a death eater-”

 **Potter:** “He _was_ a death eater.”

 **Interviewer:** “Even though he _was_ a death eater, you’re still with him? What about his father? Doesn’t it bother you that your boyfriend is the son of Lucius Malfoy? He was so close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

 **Potter:** “Draco can’t help being the son of someone who wanted to follow Voldemort any more than I can help being the son of two of his opposers.”

 **Interviewer:** “But he chose to join his side. We’ve seen proof that he was a death eater himself, that has nothing to do with his father.”

 **Potter:** “Draco did not get the luxury to choose what side of the war he wanted to be on. He grew up in the Malfoy family, always being told that pure-blood wizards and witches were better than half-bloods or muggle borns. It’s not his fault. It’s how he was raised. It how both of his parents were raised. He didn’t want to be a death eater, he was born into it.”

 **Interviewer:** “So you blame his parents?”

At this point, Mr. Potter took a very large breath. There was at least a 30 second pause before he spoke again.

 **Potter:** “Narcissa is a very powerful witch who grew up in a family that detested anything less than pure blood. She married into the Malfoy family, as it is one of the only other pure blood families around. There is no doubt in my mind that Narcissa would lay down her life to protect her family. Which is why, I think, she was on the side that she was on. She was simply there to look after the ones she loved. Lucius, on the other hand, willingly participated in Voldemort’s insurrection. He believes that pure bloods are superior, he always did and he always will. Lucius came back to Voldemort the instant he rose to power.

Now. That being said. I do think, somewhere along the line, Lucius fell out of favor with Voldemort. This is where Draco gets involved. Voldemort wanted to punish Lucius and Narcissa by threatening the life of their only son. I’ll not go into details, but he was assigned a task that could have easily lead to his death. I do believe... that Lucius began to regret his decision to risk the lives of his family by joining sides with Voldemort. This is no excuse for the horrible acts he has committed, and if he does, in fact, have any regrets, that is simply because he was no longer on Voldemort’s good side. Lucius went from Voldemort’s right hand man to Voldemort’s innkeeper.

I say all this to make a point. No one is evil. Everyone is raised differently, with different views on the world. Some people, like Voldemort, form hatred for their family and themselves. Voldemort’s father was a muggle. The literal Lord of pure-blood preservation was a half blood himself! And what does that say about us? Isn’t it obvious? The things we dislike most about other people are the things we dislike most about ourselves. There is no such thing as evil. There is only hatred and lack of love. A very wise man once told me, “We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on.”

Mr. Potter paused, letting these words resonate.

 **Potter:** Love is a powerful thing, and is the main reason I am sitting with you today. The love of my mother protected me from Voldemort for 14 years. After that, it was the love of my friends. Draco is part of the Malfoy family. He was forced to be on Voldemort’s side. He was a death eater. He was threatened into doing things in order to protect his family from Voldemort’s wrath. He was and did do all those things, yet he still has love. That is what makes him different. That is what makes Narcissa different. Love can change people. Love is powerful. Transformational. Paramount. I love Draco Malfoy, and he wouldn’t be the person I know today if he hadn’t gone through what he did. His experiences are not his downfall, nor are anyone’s. We are all who we are supposed to be.”

The man of only 18 years ended his tangent. It is clear to anyone who reads this that not only is the boy gifted magically and intellectually, but he also has maintained a humble and forgiving nature through all of his hardships. It seems that any struggles this boy faces, he is always able to come up with an answer.

Harry left me with one final note, directed to everyone who is reading:

"Please. Before you judge someone else because of their past, look back at your own. You will see connections and parallels between yourself and them that you would have never dreamed of."

Thank you for reading. ”

* * *

I nodded, smiling down at the paper. Lucy had kept to her word.

“Thank you.” I said, handing the paper back to Seamus.

“No problem, Harry! See you at breakfast.” He said, walking out of my room. I wondered if he had read it yet.

I changed into my robes, picking up my rucksack to head to the great hall.

I got several pats on the back, and an appreciative nod from Blaise. They all seemed to agree with what I had said in the interview. I felt a wave of relief wash over me that I didn’t know I needed. I hoped Draco would feel the same sense of appreciation for the interview that everyone else did.

* * *

“Mr. Malfoy.” Snape said, cutting off mid sentence. “Is my lecture really so dull that you’ve taken to reading the news?”

My stomach knotted as I whipped my head round to look over at Draco. He pushed away a copy of the Daily Prophet, stuttering out an apology.

I barely heard Snape’s voice as he began to speak again. Draco was staring down at his parchment, his quill hovering over the page. His face had gone paler than normal, his eyes looked unfocused.

I turned my head, looking back across at Snape. My heart was pounding. Draco had read the article. Had he finished it yet or had he only read the headline? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God the interview was a mistake, what if he gets upset that I talked about him publicly? I chewed on the inside of my lip nervously, afraid to look back at Draco again.

When Snape dismissed the class, I glanced over to see if Draco would approach me. He stood from his seat, not as hastily as usual. He turned and walked out with Pansy, I could see a brief glimpse of the Prophet as she handed it to him right before they walked out the door.

We went to Herbology, and it seemed that news of the Daily Prophet’s article was spreading. As Ron and I walked through the corridor, many heads turned to look at me. Well, more than usual anyways. People were turning to whisper to their friends as I passed.

We finally made it down the hill and to Herbology. Draco hadn’t yet arrived. I made my way to my stool, dropping my bag to the floor and situating myself on my stool. I reached into my bag, pulling out the supplies that Professor Sprout had requested we bring. I tugged on a loose string on my gloves, glancing up at everyone who walked in, waiting for Draco.

Professor Sprout entered, Draco not far behind. He took the vacant seat at the opposite end of the table, avoiding my eyes.

I stared down at the table in front of me, mindlessly thanking Professor sprout when she set a pot in front of me. She flicked her wand, sending a long pile of dirt down the middle of the table.

“Now! If you all will please pick up the seed packets placed in the bottom of your pots. Fill half your pot with soil, add the seeds about an inch away from each other, and then fill your pot another 1/4 of the way. Water it generously.” Professor Sprout directed.

I set to work, my mind wandering. Draco had definitely read it by now, but he still didn’t make any move to talk to me? Was he angry? Was he more upset? I looked down the table to see his face. It was vacant of emotion. I sighed, looking back at my soil. Maybe he just didn’t have time? Didn’t want to being it up in class? Maybe the article didn’t change anything after all?

I shoved my seeds into my soil aggressively, wishing class would be over so that I could approach Draco.

After seemingly forever, Professor Sprout cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the class.

“Line your pots up on the edge when you leave! Have a good day, dears!” Professor Sprout called, flicking her wand to clean up the excess soil.

Draco quickly stood, sliding his pot to the edge of the table, and walked out the door.

I heaved a great sigh, poking at my plant. Looks like nothing has changed after all.

* * *

I skipped lunch, heading straight to the common room. I wasn’t in the mood to eat. I had set up that interview for nothing. Spoken to her for nothing. Now all I got were stares in the halls and whispers behind my back. I didn’t solve anything.

I trudged up the stairs to my room, tossing my rucksack on the ground near my trunk. I sat down in a chair at the table, flicking my wand to conjure up a cup of tea. I took a sip of it, wincing at the flavor. It was like someone had briefly dipped a sugar cube in hot water. I rubbed my thumb up against the handle of the teacup, watching the steam rise from my poor excuse of tea.

I lifted my head at the sound of the door creaking open. For a moment, I thought it was only a shift of the building, but then a well polished shoe appeared, followed by the tall, thin figure of Draco. My heart skipped a beat, my breath catching in my throat.

He slowly turned to shut the door, his back now turned to me. His hand remained on the door handle as if he were contemplating throwing it open and leaving.

“Was that really you? In the Prophet?” He asked, his voice frail and thin.

“Yes.” I replied, my voice sounded distant.

I could see him nod. He let his hand drop from the doorknob, tucking it away in his pocket. He turned to face me, his eyes glued to the floor.

“Did you mean what you said? About everyone?.... About me?” He asked, a quiver in his voice.

“Every word.” I replied strongly.

He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground. Suddenly a hand flew up to his face, pressing to his mouth as he let out a small sob. He closed his eyes as tears streamed from them.

I stood up as he turned around, reaching him in two strides and sliding my hand up his back to rest on his shoulder. I pushed his hair behind his ear with my other hand. He turned his face away from me, reaching for the doorknob. I stuck my foot at the base of the door, keeping it shut.

“Talk to me, Draco.” I said, sliding a hand up and down his back gently.

He inhaled loudly and shakily, wiping the back of his hand across his face. He stared down at the doorknob, as if having his hand on it was the only way for him to stand.

“I’m just so horrible. So dreadful and- and vile. I’ve done thi- things that would make your sk-skin crawl.” He said, his voice weak and shaky. “I’m a bad guy, Harry. And you’re just s-s-so-.” He pressed his hand to his mouth again, leaning his forehead on the door.

“You’re not bad, Draco. You never were.” I said, rubbing his back.

I could see his jaw clench, and I barely prepared myself before his hand left his face, pushing against my chest, hard. I stumbled backwards, barely able to remain standing. Draco looked furious.

He yanked up his sleeve, sending a button flying across the room. He touched his arm with his wand, making the redness of his Dark Mark appear on his pale skin.

“LOOK AT ME! I’m a monster! I’ve been branded as one! This will ALWAYS be here! I will never be free of this! I’ll never be free of him!” He shouted, baring his forearm at me, advancing toward me quickly. The backs of my legs pressed up against the bed as I stepped away from him.

“I’m a monster!” He repeated, his eyes falling down to his arm. “Just look at me.” He said, the anger in his voice now replaced by sadness. “Look at me.” He muttered, his voice cracking. "Disgusting." He muttered, his nose wrinkling up.

I stepped forward, grabbing his wrist with one hand, his elbow with my other. He tried to yank his arm away, as I knew he would. I held his arm firmly in both hands, waiting for him to stop. He finally let his arm relax, sniffing loudly and looking away. His jaw was tense, his eyes brimming with tears.

I looked down as I slid my hand up his arm gently, rubbing my thumb against the dark mark. The lines of the mark were slightly raised, as if they had been burned onto his skin.

I lifted my eyes to his face. He was now staring down at my thumb, which continued to caress his arm.

“This does not define you.” I said softly. “No matter what you’ve done, or what you will do, you are not a monster or a villain or a bad person. You can be whoever you want to be. You are ambitious, and smart, and determined. You are a Slytherin. You are Draco.” I said, tucking his hair behind his ear, my other hand sliding up his arm to hold the side of his face.

I kissed his forehead. I could hear the small patter of tears falling on his shiny shoes.

There was a small whine that emerged from his throat as a sob shook his body. I stroked his hair softly as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Shh..shhh...shh.." I muttered, rocking back and forth slowly.

He took a few deep breaths. “Ca-” He started, his voice catching in his throat. He swallowed. “Can you ever forgive me?” He asked, leaning back slightly to look at my face.

“Oh, Draco." I said, rubbing my thumb against his cheek gently. "I already have.” I replied.

He let out a shaky sigh of relief, closing his eyes, a fresh wave of tears streaming from them.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, rubbing his back gently. Jerky breaths shook his body as we held each other, his arms pressing me to him so tightly it was hard to breathe.

It felt like years before we released each other, yet still not long enough. I kissed him gently, leaning back to wipe away his tears.

“Tea?” I asked gently, gesturing to my teacup on the table.

His grey eyes glanced to it, then back to me. He nodded, following me as I walked over to the small table. He sat down, picking up the tea that I had conjured.

“I wouldn’t-.” He took a sip before I could warn him.

He grimaced as he swallowed it.

“That’s bloody awful.” He said, his voice raw. He gave me a small, albeit guilty, smile.

He took out his wand, flicking it at the table to conjure up two fresh cups of tea. I picked mine up, taking a long drink of it. I smiled as the warm tea went down my throat, warming my stomach. I inhaled deeply into my cup, probably coming dangerously close to getting a nose full.

“Perfect.” I said, opening my eyes.

He took a sip of his own tea, enjoying it about as much as I did. He replaced the cup to it’s saucer, staring down at it. His eyes were still pink, but there were no tears.

Under the table I rested my leg up against the side of his.

His grey eyes leapt to mine. I smiled at him, making the corners of his eyes crinkle up slightly. He looked back down at his cup.

“You were right. About my father... About me.” He said slowly.

I didn’t speak. He brought a hand up to rub the side of his neck.

“My father. He- um- well... he sort of... Lost it. About two years ago, before he got sent to Azkaban- for the first time, I mean- something happened. I don’t know what it was, but after that... It just went downhill.”

“He broke my prophecy.” I said, realizing that had to be the it.

Draco looked at me, clearly confused.

“My prophecy. Your father was sent to the Ministry to retrieve my prophecy. Neville kicked it and it broke. I guess Voldemort blamed your dad for that.”

“Sorry- Neville broke your what?” Draco asked.

“Prophecy. It’s a prediction made by a seer. It looks like a cloudy crystal ball. Lots of people have them.” I explained.

Draco looked at me like I had turned into a Hippogriff. I sighed.

“I promise, they’re real. Mine said that I was the one that was supposed to kill Voldemort and nobody else could do it. ‘Neither can live while the other survives’.” I quoted.

Draco continued to stare at me like I was mental.

“Basically Voldemort wanted the prophecy to try and figure out how to kill me, but then it got smashed so...” I trailed off, fiddling with my teacup. “That’s why.” I added, not enjoying the silence.

“So.. you literally were the chosen one, were you?” Draco asked.

“Yeah. But the thing is, Voldemort chose me himself. My prophecy said that Voldemort would choose the person to be his equal, and that night when he killed my parents, he was really trying to kill me.” I gave a short laugh. “Actually, the other person Voldemort thought could be the one to kill him was Neville.” I said.

“ _Neville_?” Draco asked.

I nodded. “It’s kind of ironic, because in a way, Neville did help kill him. He killed part of him anyway. Nagini, one of his Horcruxes.”

“His Horc _what_?” Draco asked.

I let out a large sigh. “It’s a long story. We can get to that later. Please, continue.”

“Right.” Draco said, taking a sip of tea. “Well.. When they escaped from prison, you see, Father thought Voldemort had forgiven him, but it turns out he just needed a place to run headquarters. And of course, father obliged. How could he not? Things were alright for a while, but then when you, Ron, and Hermione got captured, father called Voldemort. You all escaped before he got there and.. well... it was pretty bad.” Draco looked into his tea as if he were re watching the experience. “By the end, father just wanted out, but... There was no hiding from Voldemort.”

I didn’t speak. I knew that there was something else that Draco wanted to say.

“Sometimes...” Draco started, but then trailed off, as if trying to find the right words. “Sometimes I wish I had never fixed that vanishing cabinet. That maybe Voldemort would have just left us alone if I had failed. I knew that if I fixed it, Voldemort would get my father out of prison, but... it only made things worse. It got Dumbledore killed. Even though I didn’t do it myself, I still killed him.” Draco said. He looked ill.

“You didn’t kill Dumbledore, Draco.” I said, sitting forward.

“I did. Snape did the curse, but I’m the reason he’s dea-.” Draco started. I cut him off.

“No, Draco. You didn’t. It was Dumbledore who killed Dumbledore.” I said.

“What?” Draco asked.

“Dumbledore made a plan with Snape. Dumbledore told Snape to kill him so that he could earn Voldemort’s full trust. It never had anything to do with you.”

“He- He told Snape to kill him?” Draco asked.

I nodded. “Dumbledore was dying anyway. There was a curse on him from one of Voldemort’s horcruxes. You were never meant to kill Dumbledore. It was always Snape.” I said. Then I realized something else that Draco didn’t know.

“I was there. That night. On top of the Astronomy tower.” I said, watching his reaction. “I saw you. And Snape, and everyone else. I saw everything.”

“What? You were there?” He asked quietly.

I nodded. “I was under my invisibility cloak. Dumbledore had petrified me so I couldn’t move.” I explained.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. “Wow.” He said, pressing his lips into a firm line while he nodded, trying to comprehend what I had just said.

“I knew you weren’t going to do it.” I said confidently. “Kill Dumbledore. I saw you start to drop your wand. I’ve always known.”

Draco’s eyebrows pulled together, his eyes closing as he nodded his head. He sniffed loudly, his breath shaky. I reached out, sliding my fingers along the back of his soft hand.

“It was never your fault Draco. You were trying to protect your family. You were threatened. You aren’t culpable for your actions, it was Voldemort.” I said, watching a tear fall off of his cheek and onto the table. “I know you wouldn’t have done any of that if it were just up to you. You saved my life, even when if put you and your entire family at risk. You are a good person.”

Draco looked up at me, his eyes pink again. “ _I_ saved _y-you_?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

“At the Manor. When your father was trying to get you to identify me. You said you didn’t know who I was, even though you clearly did.” I clarified.

He nodded his understanding.

“Why?” I asked. This question had always bothered me. I figured since we were saying everything else...

Draco looked down at his tea, then watched my fingers move along the back of his hand for a while. He took a deep breath.

“I knew that if.. if I turned you over, we wouldn't have a chance of getting free of him. It would mean the downfall of the wizarding world. You were my last hope.” He said, meeting my eyes. “Why did you save me in the room of requirement?” He asked, grey eyes desperately searching my face.

“I couldn’t just leave you to die.” I replied.

“Yeah, but you could’ve killed yourself by saving me. You didn’t have to do that.” Draco said.

“I already nearly killed you once, I’d rather risk my life trying to save you.” I said, grimacing as I remembered Draco lying on the ground in the bathroom, surrounded by his own blood due to the sectumsempra curse I threw at him.

“I started it.” Draco said. I could feel his hand shaking underneath my fingertips.

“I’m the one that followed you.” I retorted.

“Yeah, but I started the fight.” Draco said.

“Still. I didn’t know what that spell would do and I used it on you. You could’ve died.” I said, my voice thin.

“At that point, I don’t think I would’ve cared very much if I _had_ died.” He said, his eyes falling down to his tea again.

“I would have. So would your mum.”

Draco scoffed lightly. “I don’t think you would’ve cared that much back then. We didn’t have what he have now.”

“Maybe we didn’t, but I still cared about you. I just didn’t know why.” I said, just now realizing this.

Draco looked across at me curiously. I shrugged. “Maybe I’ve always had a thing for you, Malfoy.” I said, smirking as I traced small circles into his palm.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he sniffed. “Maybe.”

He replied, meeting my eyes. The wateriness of his them made it look like lightning was shooting through them. 

* * *

We stayed up until the early hours of the morning, drinking too much tea than is probably healthy. Eventually finding our way to the bed, I wrapped my arms around Draco, pulling him tightly to me. With a glance to the arm that he had extended out across the bed, I could see the slight red uplifting of the Dark Mark on his arm.

I kissed the back of his head, smiling as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes, letting his sweet apple scent engulf me completely.

 


	23. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry spend the day in Hogsmeade. Draco introduces Harry to someone very special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content! If you would like to surpass this scene, kindly skip the section after Dean and Harry part ways. The rest of the story is as fluffy as always :) Hope you enjoy! :D See you Wednesday.

“Draco?” I called out.

I was standing in the washroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I turned around.

“Draco?” I called again, my voice echoing around me.

I walked over to the showers, tugging back the curtain of one. It was empty. I walked to the next, pulling back the curtain to the same result.

I got to the third and last one, my hand felt heavy as I reached out to the curtain. I slid it open slowly, dropping to my knees at the sight before me.

“DRACO! NO!” I screamed, the same as I had screamed when I found him in September.

He was lying limply, his head knocked back against the white tile, chest heaving spastically. There was blood all around him, seeping from large crimson gashes in his pale skin.

“You did this. You killed me.” He said weakly, only to let his head loll to the side, his mouth dripping blood.

“No! NO! DRACO!” I screamed, shaking him violently. “I just got you back! PLEASE!!”

His chest had stopped rising. There was blood everywhere. It had seeped into my clothes, and was pooling out around me. I turned around, shocked by the multiple pairs of feet surrounding me. I looked up.

“It’s your fault. You killed us. You killed all of us.” The semicircle of people said in unison. My eyes glanced amongst their faces as they chanted ‘you killed us. its your fault.’ Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mum, Dad, Moody, Fred.

Suddenly, they all lunged at me, and I felt a pair of hands pulling me backwards out of their clutches.

* * *

I gasped as I woke up, my chest heaving. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I flung myself out of bed, my back hitting the wardrobe as I stumbled. I blinked a few times, the sound of my own breath inundating my ears.

I vaguely heard Draco’s silky voice amongst my rapid breathing.

“Harry... Come back to bed. It was only a dream.” He said calmly, his hand outstretched.

I clung to the wardrobe behind me, looking around the room for any sign of blood or dead loved ones.

“Come back to bed, Harry. Come back to me.” Draco said, his voice smooth and peaceful.

I slowly stepped forward, my breathing now slightly less sporadic. I reached out and took Draco’s hand, sliding under the covers as I let him wrap me in his arms.

I always felt safe here. Protected. Nothing could get to me now.

* * *

Draco and I walked into the great hall holding hands. He sat down next to me in our usual seats, pecking Pansy on the cheek as he did so. She smiled at him, then gave me a cautious nod.

It was obvious that news of the paper had spread, everyone, including some of those at the teachers table, were leaning in to talk quietly. Draco’s ears were a violent shade of red. He ducked his head as he ate, avoiding the stares of onlookers.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, making his eyes crinkle up into a smile. He still didn’t look up, but I knew that he was okay. After all, it wasn’t over anything bad.

I inhaled my breakfast, my stomach in knots of hunger. I only had breakfast yesterday, as I had skipped lunch and Draco and I talked all through the afternoon.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was as dull as ever, but it was better now that Draco didn’t look like he had just washed up on a beach somewhere.

He returned to his regular seat in Herbology, his fingers trailing up and down my thigh the entire time, which caused the whole class to go by in a blur. Though, I’m not complaining.

After a quick lunch, the 4 of us headed up to the common room where we sat and studied for the upcoming test in Snape’s class.

Ron nipped down to the great hall and brought us back some food to snack on while we studied. Draco dismissed himself somewhere around 8.

“So everything’s sorted between you two, then?” Hermione asked, picking up a treacle tart.

I nodded, glancing back at the stairs which Draco had just ascended.

“Yeah, I think so. In a way, I think it was good for us. We talked about a lot yesterday.” I replied.

“Good. It was weird not seeing the two of you together.” Ron said as he looked down at the book in front of him.

I smiled at him, even though he didn’t see it. I’ll never be able to get over his loyalty and unfailing friendship.

I returned to my book, scribbling down notes until I ran out of ink.

I rubbed my eyes, yawning. I glanced down at my watch, it was nearing 10 o’clock.

“I’m gonna turn in. See you guys tomorrow.” I said, tucking my things away in my rucksack and turning to go up the stairs.

“Night.” They both called, immersed in their own books and notes.

* * *

I dropped my rucksack on the ground near my trunk, stretching my arms up and groaning loudly. I let out a deep breath as I felt the rush of blood caused by my stretch. I heard the door open behind me to see Draco walk in, a towel and a razor in one hand. A fresh wave of his aftershave filled the room. I walked over to him as he set his things down on the bureau, sliding my arms around his slender waist.

He was wearing a thin silk house robe that was the same color as his eyes. He smiled down at me, pushing my hair behind my ear. I leaned forward, tucking my face in the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. His aftershave was just as sweet as he regularly smelled, but there was a spicy undertone that stuck out, which was a lot heavier than his usual scent.

I trailed small kisses up his neck and behind his ear, smiling as he let out a hum of delight. I leaned back, watching as his eyes fluttered open. He kissed my forehead as I let my arms fall from around his waist.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” I said, stooping down to grab my towel from my trunk.

I walked into the washroom, shedding my clothes as I made my way to the shower. I stepped under the warm stream of water, pushing shampoo through my hair.

I heard the door open, the person who entered began whistling, and I knew it wasn’t Draco. After the last bit of shampoo left my hair, I shut off my shower, wrapping a towel around my waist as I got out. Dean was standing at the sink brushing his teeth. He spit out his toothpaste.

“Hey Harry.” He said, running his toothbrush under the stream of water. “How’s it going?” He asked, smiling at me in the mirror.

“Good, thanks. You?” I asked, tugging on my pants underneath my towel.

“Great. Mum sent me some new robes for the ball. I’m actually quite excited, you know. Now that I know I’ve got a date and everything.” He said, laughing.

I nodded understandingly. “I know what you mean. I hope it’s better than the Yule ball. Bloody awful.” I said, removing the towel from my now covered lower body and rubbing it through my hair.

“True, true.” Dean laughed, flicking his wand to make his toothpaste and toothbrush disappear.

We walked out together, bidding each other goodnight as we went our separate directions.

* * *

I continued to rub my towel through my hair as I opened the door. I did a double take when I looked over at Draco, my feet rooting to the spot, one hand glued to the door knob, the other on the towel in my hair. My mouth opened slightly, my breath loud in my ears. God he’s handsome.

He was lounging on the bed in his house robe, the waist belt barely knotted. The sides of the robe met in a v dangerously low around his belly button. A bare leg was propped up, the bottom of the robe collecting in a silvery pool in between his legs.

He had one arm rested on his raised knee, holding a book open. His other hand was mindlessly fiddling with the end of his waist belt, his grey eyes flicking down the page. He tilted his head slightly to look over at me over his silver rimmed spectacles.

“Just going to stand there all day, are you?” He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

“O-oh I-I-” I stuttered, hastily busying myself by walking over to my trunk. “I was just um... Tired. I’m tired.” I said, folding my towel and tucking it away.

I wasn’t quite sure why I couldn’t bring myself to walk over there and kiss him senseless. I didn’t want to rush into things too quickly, just incase.

“Mm.” He said, still watching me.

He closed his book, setting it on the bureau. His long, pale fingers still loosely fondling the end of his waist belt. He rested his head back against the headboard, running his fingers through his hair.

I felt a drop of water drip onto my chest from my hair, Draco’s eyes followed it all the way down to my pants.

“Nice shower?” He asked.

“Yep.” I replied, bending down to dig around for an ink pot to replace the empty one I had in my rucksack. “Dean was in there, he was talking to me ab-” I stuttered when I looked up at Draco, he was slowly tugging at the waist belt, the silky loop unraveling. I looked up at his face, but he looked as if he didn’t notice. “Ab-about um...” I said, my eyes traveling down his pale body. The belt was now completely untied, leaving only a thin silky fabric between me and- I swallowed, hard. “About uh.. the ball. Apparently his mum g-” Draco’s delicate fingers were now tugging on the left side of his robe, exposing a sharp hip bone, the other half still covering everything else. I looked back up at Draco’s face, but he looked undisturbed. “She uh... got him some n- new robes.” I said, now realizing that my hands had been sitting idly in my trunk this whole time. I clumsily reached up, latching it shut, not taking my eyes off of Draco’s wandering hand. I stood.

“D-do you have robes? For the ball, I mean.” I asked, watching his right hand tug away at the other half of his robe.

“Yep.” He replied casually.

I nodded, my breath shaky as he fully uncovered himself. Blood rushed through my body, heat spreading everywhere, the nerves in my fingertips pulsing. I longed to walk over and kiss every part of his body, but his gaze held me to the spot.

His pale fingers delicately grazed down his chest, over his hip bone, and down his thigh. They danced across his pale skin, up to his stomach, then slowly down. He inhaled sharply as his hand met his erection, slender fingers wrapping around it. He moved his hand up and down slowly, maintaining eye contact with me. His blonde eyelashes fluttered slightly, his head rocking back against the headboard. He arched his back, biting his lip as a soft moan emerged from his throat.

His hand continued to pump up and down around his dick, the other knotting into his hair as he rocked his hips forward. He released his lower lip from his teeth, letting out a loud gasp, his eyes finally closing.

I released a shaky breath that I didn’t realize I was holding, taking a step toward him before setting a leg on either side of him. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled his face up to meet my lips. I ground my hips against his, our two erections rubbing against each other as we gasped into each other’s mouths. His hands slid down my back, his fingers digging into my skin as he pulled me to him desperately. I tugged down on his hair, kissing my way down his neck.

He let out a few ragged breaths, his hands traveling down to tug on the waistband of my pants. I stood again, hastily taking them off. I rested one knee on the bed and was about to get back on, when the familiar click of a white bottle caught my attention.

Draco squirted the clear lubricant on the end of his fingers, tossing the bottle aside as his hand went down between his legs. He pushed two fingers inside of his asshole, shaky breaths erupting from his lips rapidly as his dark eyes bore into mine. His eyes traveled down my body as he moved his fingers inside himself, he pushed a third finger inside, moaning loudly.

Seeing him like this brought me to the edge, my chest swelled with desire as his head fell backwards on the pillow, his hips arching upwards.

I took a few steadying breaths, getting control over myself before I could touch him. I didn’t want this to be over too soon.

Draco removed his fingers from inside himself, sitting up on his knees as he slipped his house robe off of his slender shoulders. He tossed it off the bed, picking up the bottle again. He squirted a bit onto his fingertips, his slick hand finding my throbbing erection. My head fell forward, a shudder running through my body as every nerve felt intensified. I reached up and grabbed his forearm, thrusting my hips slowly, pushing myself into his hand.

I opened my eyes, seeing his dark grey ones only inches from mine, his lips parted as he watched me. I closed my eyes again, releasing a breath mixed with a moan. I was on the verge of cumming by his intense gaze alone.

His hand left my dick, and I opened my eyes again, seeing him turning around on the bed. He leaned forward, placing his hands down on the bed in front of him. He looked back at me after he had gotten into position.

“Fuck me, Potter.” He said breathily. “Please.”

Desire swelled in my chest again, hearing those words come out of his mouth. I positioned the tip of my dick against his asshole, watching the side of his face that I could see as I slowly pushed into him.

A loud groan emerged from his lips as he pushed himself back on me, his head falling forward onto the bed. I grabbed his hips, pulling back and pressing into him again. His groan was cut off by a high moan, his hands going up to knot in his hair. I pushed into him again, forming a slow rhythm. God he felt so good around me. I let my head fall back as I pushed into him steadily, gasps emerging from my lips.

“Christ- go- faster-.” He said, his voice interrupted by my thrusts.

I followed his request, picking up speed. I let one side of his hip go, bringing my hand down to wrap around his hard dick. I began pumping my hand in rhythm to my thrusts. He was releasing sweetly loud moans, each one cut short as I pushed into him.

I grabbed his hip firmly as I picked up even more speed, my body becoming overwhelmed with desire. I leaned forward, kissing the back of his shoulder as I released myself inside of him, keeping my hand and my hips moving as three long moans emerged from Draco’s lips. He released himself into my hand, our breaths and moans the only sounds in the room.

I kept my hand moving slowly for a few seconds after we had finished, continuing to push inside of him at the same pace. He let out a few more small moans, his chest heaving.

I leaned back slowly, pulling out of him. Draco sat up waving his hand through the air as he turned to face me. The sticky substance disappeared from my hand as he knotted his fingers into my hair, pulling me into a deep kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning sideways to fall on the bed. He waved his hand again, making the duvet float up and land on top of us. I pulled him halfway on top of me as he trailed kisses up my neck and jaw, entangling his legs in mine.

My fingers traced large circles on his smooth back, his breathing becoming deeper and deeper.

“Goodnight, my love.” I said, kissing his forehead after I knew he had fallen asleep.

* * *

I woke up very early the next morning, reaching my hand across to run my fingers through Draco’s soft hair. It had grown surprisingly long over the past few weeks, his blonde locks spread out messily over his pillow. I kissed his forehead gently, crawling out of bed.

I picked up the silk house robe that Draco had discarded last night, wrapping it around my naked body. It felt nice on my skin. Even softer than our sheets, surprisingly enough. I pulled on a pair of socks, glancing at my watch on the bureau. It was about 6:30. I had time to sleep, but I was surprisingly awake.

_Tap tap tap._

I looked over to our window, smiling when I saw my bird outside. I walked over, quietly unlatching the lock on the window. She cooed softly as she landed on the edge of the table. I sat down in the chair next to her, reaching out my hand to stroke her cold feathers.

“How are you, little one?” I whispered, smiling as she nuzzled her face against my hand.

I watched as the rays of sun entered our bedroom, slowly creeping their way up to Draco’s sleeping form.

Just as predicted, right as the rays of light touched Draco’s exposed foot, he stirred. He rolled over, sleepily stretching out his hand in search of me. I smiled, waiting for him to find me. He lifted his head off the pillow, his grey eyes sleepily flicking around the room. When he spotted me, a sleepy grin spread across his face as he dropped his head back onto his pillow.

He let out a groan as he stretched, his body becoming rigid and then falling down to the bed heavily. He sat up, pushing himself back against the headboard to look over at me.

“That’s mine.” He said, observing the house robe that I had tied around myself.

“Mhmm.” I replied, continuing to stroke my bird.

His eyebrows arched, a smirk forming on his lips. He stuck a long leg off the edge of the bed, followed by the other. For a moment I thought he was going to get up naked, but he pulled a silky sheet with him as he stood. He walked over to me, sitting down in my lap and draping himself in my arms. He buried his face in my neck, kissing the side of it gently.

My bird hooted to regain my attention. I smiled, reaching my hand out to stroke her wing. “Settle down, little one.”

Draco lifted his head slightly to look at her, then replaced his head to my shoulder as he mumbled something that sounded like another language.

“What?” I asked.

“Pulchra aleda. Beautiful little winged one. Latin.” Draco muttered against my neck, sleep clearly still creeping over him.

“Aleda.” I repeated, looking down at my owl. She cooed happily. “You like that?” I asked, smiling at her small hops of joy.

“Alright, then, Aleda it is.” I said, laughing as she fluttered up to rest on my shoulder and nuzzle her beak against my face.

I had Draco on one shoulder and Aleda on the other. How could I ever move?

Draco inhaled deeply, making my neck go cold. He lifted his head off my shoulder, kissing my cheek and smiling up at me. I kissed him softly, smiling as his delicate fingers trailed down my chest, parting the top of the robe. I kissed his nose, then his forehead, then both of his cheeks, watching as his stormy eyes threatened to stay shut after every kiss.

He eventually found it in himself to stand, walking over to the bureau to look at my watch. Aleda hopped off my shoulder and up onto the windowsill to sit in the sun.

“7:15. How long have you been up?” He asked, looking over at me.

“About an hour.” I replied.

His mouth dropped open, and for a second I thought it was because of my response, but then I realized that he was looking at my knee.

“What?” I asked, looking down at it.

Upon seeing a very large bruise and a pretty hefty scab I remembered.

“Is that because of me?” He asked, taking a step toward me.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt or anything. I meant to ask hermione to heal it, but I guess I forgot.” I replied honestly.

He took a few more steps toward me, kneeling down, his soft fingers running over it gently.

“I’m sorry.” He said, looking up at me.

“It’s okay. No big deal.” I said, smiling as I pushed his hair behind his ear.

He dropped his eyes to look at again, then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my words were lost in a very long exhale as Draco began to trail kisses up the inside of my thigh. His warm breath spread over my leg in between each soft kiss, making me shudder. I pushed my fingers into silky hair, watching his lips make their way up my inner thigh, and then up my chest. He slowly stood, leaving delicate kisses in a trail all the way up my body.

He finally landed a kiss on my lips, pulling me up by the front of the house robe. He smiled against my lips, which I returned. I felt a small tug near my waist, and Draco quickly peeled the house robe off my body, leaving me standing naked before him.

I gasped against his lips, my eyes flying open as he tilted his head back to laugh.

I pushed against his chest, yanking the sheet from his body to wrap around myself. He only doubled forward, clutching his side with laughter, holding the house robe cover his naked body.

“Tosser.” I said with a smile, pushing him again.

He smiled widely at me, his long hair swept in front of his face. I stepped forward, pushing his hair back as I kissed him deeply. His strong arms wrapped around me as he stood fully, lifting me slightly off my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck as compensation.

I leaned back to smile at him, my hands sliding down to his chest as he let me stand. I kissed his chin before stooping down to get my robes out of my trunk. He walked over to the wardrobe, humming quietly. A smile spread across my face when I remembered our first night here and his dreadful singing in the shower. This tune wasn’t nearly as bad.

He tugged on his pants, dropping the house robe from his shoulders as he tugged on a white shirt. He turned as he knotted his tie, a smile still lingering on his face.

“Ready?” He asked, leaning down to pick up his bag.

I nodded, extending my hand.

He took it, kissing my cheek as we headed for the door.

* * *

Class flew by, and before I knew it, Draco, Hermione and I were stepping through the door of the common room.

“What the...” Draco said, trailing off as his grey eyes swept around the room.

My mouth dropped open. The walls were a beautiful lilac shade, and there were different colored streamers attached to the ceiling. Small lights were placed everywhere, and a burst of confetti fell down upon us when we entered. A large banner hung against the wall adjacent from us.

It read: “HERMIONE- WILL YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?”

Ron stood underneath the banner with a bouquet of sunflowers, a huge grin on his face. Behind me, Hermione let out a gasp and a small shriek of delight as she dropped her books, running into Ron’s arms.

“Ronald!” She said, throwing her arms around Ron’s neck. “You did this!?” She asked, looking around, her eyes wide. He nodded, handing her the flowers.

“Well?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Wha-? Oh- Yes! Yes, of course, Yes!” She shouted, throwing her arms around him again, the bouquet of sunflowers thrashing violently as she kissed him.

They eventually parted, Hermione blushing deeply while Ron laughed, his hand still around her waist.

Draco chuckled to himself as he made his way over to the couch, plopping down and crossing his legs. He tugged a book out of his bag and his glasses from his pocket, setting them on the bridge of his nose as he flipped to his bookmarked page. I walked over to him, smiling at Ron who looked quite pleased with himself.

“Did you want me to do something like that for you?” I asked, watching his face.

The corner of his mouth uplifted, he pushed some air out of his nose in a half laugh sort of way.

“Hell no.” He replied, not taking his eyes off his book. “Too much attention.”

I smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I muttered to him, drawing away.

I could feel his eyes on my face, trying to decode what I had just said. I smiled to myself, digging in my bag for my book on anamagi.

“You ever going to stop reading that thing?” Ron asked as he sat down in the chair next to me.

“Not until I become an animagus.” I replied, flipping a few pages to get to a different chapter.

“You’re with that thing so much its like the bleedin’ Potion’s book all over again.” Ron added, earning a sharp elbow to the leg from Hermione who sat on the floor beside him. “Oh- Right. Sorry.” Ron said, his ears turning pink.

I shrugged. “No worries. At least this thing isn’t a risk to kill anybody.” I muttered.

“It might, based on how much you read the thing. Might get too many paper cuts and bleed to death.” Ron retorted, pulling out his own book about Quidditch.

“RONALD!” Hermione said, slapping Ron’s knee.

Ron’s face turned the shade of a tomato.

“Bloody He- Oh my G- I didn’t mean-” Ron stuttered.

Draco laughed beside me, adjusting his glasses.

“Relax Weasley, we all know you aren’t adept at thinking before you speak.” Draco said, not looking up from his book.

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Ron replied, relief spreading over his face at Draco’s jovial response.

Hermione continued to glare at him, but the look on her face softened when she became aware of the flowers still sitting in her lap.

I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head as I flicked mindlessly through my book. As I looked through the sketches, I let my mind wander. I didn’t really know if I wanted to be an animagus actually, given all of the work and time it would take to become one, but I felt a strong desire to share something else with my father. Though, I wasn’t sure if this feeling could be matched with the willingness to hold a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a whole month or spend countless hours practicing.

I sighed, shutting my book and setting it on the table in front of me. I heard a soft thunk and looked down to see that my watch had fallen off again. I picked it up, sliding my thumb against the scratched face of the clock. I smiled down at it as I flipped it over, eyeing the dent in the back of it. It truly was a beautiful watch. Of course, I could do without the scratches, but it wouldn’t be as meaningful if it was completely flawless. Every time I put it on I felt the slightest bit more like part of the Weasley family than I already had. I sighed contently, fiddling with the golden band of the watch. I looked over at Draco, slightly surprised to see him watching me. I smiled at him, laying my watch over my wrist to latch it back on. He leaned over and kissed the side of my forehead, his eyes lingering on my face before landing on the large book in his hands. His slender wrist looked as if it might snap at any moment under the weight of the large tomb. The corner of his mouth tugged up slightly as he read. A few locks of platinum blonde hair rested against his forehead, nearly touching the brim of his glasses. I looked away before my mind could travel too far over Draco's body.

Hermione’s necklace showed a bright yellow orb, tiny puffs of smoke littering the insides of the glass. She turned it over in her fingers as she talked with Pansy, her face forming a smile as Pansy replied. Hermione nodded, her frizzy hair bouncing wildly around her. I glanced at Ron, who was watching Hermione, a plate of treacle tarts from the kitchen lay abandoned before him. There were so few things that could make Ron forget about food. Hermione was one of them.

The ball was in 3 days. Not only that, but the break that followed was also something I was both looking forward to and dreading. Thanksgiving was next Thursday and I still hadn’t managed to think of how the Weasleys going to Malfoy Manor in all their red haired glory was going to turn out well. Not including the addition of Andromeda, Teddy, and Flur’s parents. Draco’s mum had offered the whole lot of them to stay not only Thanksgiving day, but also the preceding and subsequent days. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a sigh. Bloody mental the whole thing was. I’d swear Draco was making the whole thing up if I hadn’t read a confirmation letter in Narcissa's handwriting.

I let my eyes travel over the group again. Cho was sitting next to Pansy with her back rested against Pansy’s arm. Neville was talking excitedly to Cho and pointing out a plant from one of his Herbology textbooks. She looked about as excited by it as Neville did, which was a rare occurrence.

I had learned from an overheard conversation between Luna and Ginny that Cho had returned to Hogwarts because the job she had as a Arithmancer fell through. I’d imagine so, as her last two years at Hogwarts weren’t exactly focused on school work. I’d heard that she wanted to be a Magizoologist, which kinda made sense now that I thought about it. She’d always loved animals. I watched as she chewed on the end of her quill, reading a passage that Neville had just pointed out to her. She inhaled sharply, and I was sure that quill was going to go right down her throat. She leaned forward excitedly, and Pansy noticed the change in pressure against her arm. Pansy glanced over her shoulder to see where Cho had gone, only to smile as Cho rested her back against her arm once more. They looked at each other- but- what was that? Pansy’s gaze lingered a little too long on Cho’s profile after Cho had looked away. It reminded me of the way Ron looked at Hermione.

Nooooo way. I said to myself. I swear, everyone in this bloody castle is gay! Cho hadn’t paid Pansy much attention, but I saw that look. I knew what that meant. I looked at Draco like that before we got together. Pansy’s eyes met mine for a brief moment, her pig like nose wrinkling up, then forcibly smoothing out after a quick glance to Draco. She seemed to realize that she wasn’t supposed to hate me anymore and gave me a small smile before turning to say something to Hermione.

I let my head rest back against the couch, the mingling conversations and crackle of the fire enough to lull me into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Thursday morning at breakfast I received a reply letter from Kingsley.

“Harry,  
My protective team is ready. Set the trial date and let me know when you have a time and place for the meet up.  
Good seeing you the other day.  
Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“Perfect.” I said aloud, passing the letter to Draco.

“Fancy having tea tomorrow?” I asked him as he read the letter.

“Most definitely.” He replied, handing the letter back to me.

I smiled, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. I ripped the parchment in half.

“Rowle,  
Kingsley replied. Mind if Draco and I stop by tomorrow to discuss the details? Say around 4?”  
Best,  
Harry.”

I folded the letter and tucked it away in my pocket, planning to give it to Aleda later.

I picked up the second piece of parchment.

“Kingsley,  
Great, thank you so much. I will talk to the person tomorrow and get back to you.  
On another note, It was good seeing you the other day. Next time you’re free, send me an owl. I’d love to catch up.  
Best,  
Harry.”

I handed my reply to the screech owl that delivered Kingsley’s letter. It pushed off the table and soared out of the great hall.

* * *

The next day, Draco and I set off for Hogsmeade right after we finished lunch. It was a surprisingly sunny day which made the cold wind much more bearable. Regardless of the weather, I still tucked my arms inside of Draco’s coat to wrap around his torso. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, his hand rubbing my arm softly as we made our way down the long trail.

Many people stopped to stare, whether that was because it was me, or because it was two guys, or if they had read the papers, I was unaware. Perhaps a combination of all three. I wasn’t bothered, and by the way Draco’s arm only tightened on my shoulders when he noticed someone staring, I didn’t think he much cared either.

We stepped into Madam Puddifoot’s, the bell tinkling overhead. I regrettably removed my arms from around Draco’s abdomen, tugging the gloves off of my hands. Madam Puddifoot looked across at us, but instead of leading us to a table or asking for our order, she only waved her hand in the direction of our table and turned around to grab a kettle.

Draco gracefully glided through the tables toward the one next to the window, I bumbled along trying my best not to knock anything over. He pulled out my chair for me, which I sat down in, trying to hide my blush. I still wasn’t used to that. He slid off his jacket, hanging it neatly on the back of his chair before he sat down.

He plucked at the fingertips of his gloves, removing them and tucking them in the pocket of his jacket. His delicate fingers went to work straightening everything on his side of the table. I only watched, a smile on my face. When he was done, he leaned back slightly in his chair, his knees resting up against mine as he looked up at me.

“What?” He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

I only shook my head as a reply to his question.

“We should come here more often.” I added, trying to remember the last time we were here.

“I agree.” He replied.

I smiled, meeting his gaze.

He was wearing a pale green shirt, which was something I’d never seen him wear before. It was matched with a black vest and tie. It made his skin look even more flawless. Creamy and silky smooth, just like his hair and his bed sheets and his voice. His hair was now long enough that it brushed against the collar of his shirt. It tucked behind his ears beautifully, leaving a few locks to rest on his temples and forehead. The slight beard that was growing made him look even more attractive than usual. I sighed contently. How was I so lucky?

I leaned back as Madam Puddifoot set our tea down on the table.

“Earl grey.” She said, giving us a small smile. “Good to see you two again.” She said, looking between us before turning to waddle back to the service bar.

Draco gave me a crinkly eyed smile, winking at me as he waved his hand through the air to serve our tea.

“One day I’m going to get you to tell me how you do that.” I said, lifting my tea to take a sip. I expected him to tell me what he had told McGonagall; that only members of the family were allowed to know.

“Don't worry, I will.” He replied simply, making me almost choke.

I gave a small laugh after I realized he didn’t know that I knew the spell was taboo if spoken to someone other than a family member. Heat rose to my cheeks and I buried my face in my tea, smiling stupidly. He watched me, his head tilted slightly to the side.

We made small chatter over the next hour, peaceful silences only interrupted by the quiet sipping noise of tea, or the clink of china.

“What time is it?” Draco asked, finishing off his tea.

I looked down. “3:47.” I replied.

Draco tapped his fingers on the table 1,2,3,4. He pursed his lips. 1,2,3,4.

“Rowle said be there at 5?” He asked.

I nodded, thinking back to the reply I got from him this morning requesting a later time.

“Hm.” He grunted. 1,2,3,4. He looked down at his cup, nudging the handle so that it was parallel with the edge of the table. He chewed on the inside of his lip.

“Come on.” He said, sliding his chair back. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

He didn’t give me much time to reply as he slid his arms in his jacket and tugged on his gloves.

I stood, shoving my gloves in my pocket and following him out the door.

* * *

I linked my arm in his as we walked down a residential street. We had been walking for over 15 minutes, but he didn’t tell me where we were going or who exactly we were going to meet. He watched the ground as we walked past the small houses on this street. They were mostly uniform, but were all different colors.

Draco looked up as we turned a corner, his eyes locking on a baby blue house with white shutters and a white door. There were pink flowers blooming on large bushes in the garden, and a large stream of smoke billowed from the chimney. A smile tugged at his mouth as we approached the house.

Draco paused at the slightly lopsided mailbox, pulling out what looked like a weeks worth of mail and cradling it in his elbow. He tapped it with his wand, making it sit properly. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head, opening the white picket fence to let us in. There was a cobbled path that lead up to a porch only slightly wider than the door.

“Smell the flowers.” Draco said, pausing to smell one himself.

I bent forward, pressing my nose against the petal of one of the flowers. I inhaled, my eyes closing when I got a whiff of it. It smelled like honey and brown sugar.

“Mmm.” I said, leaning back to look at it. I rubbed a petal in between my fingers. “These smell amazing. What are they?”

Draco shrugged. “No idea. She wont tell me. ” He said, chuckling again. “They turn blue in the summer, but still smell the same. I love them.” He said, leaning forward to smell them again.

He sighed happily, continuing down the short path and up the stairs. I stood next to him as he knocked on the door three times, standing back. After about a minute, I looked up at him.

“Are you sure they're home?” I asked.

He nodded. “There’s smoke in the chimney. Give her a second.” He said, shifting the mail in his arms.

I looked back at the door, listening for any kind of approach. Another minute ticked by, and just as I was about to ask if he should knock again, the click of several locks sounded from the other side of the door. The door opened slowly, allowing the same sweet brown sugary smell of the flowers to flood out of the house.

“Jane?” Draco asked, moving forward a half step. “It’s me, Draco.” He said softly, his voice more tender than I had ever heard it.

There was a very short woman in the doorway, her skin more wrinkly than a dragon’s hide. Her eyes were a milky blue color, her snowy white hair coming down just past her shoulders. She was very plump for such an old age, and she was resting heavily on a cane in her left hand.

“Draco, love. Please, please, come in.” She said, stepping back and opening the door further.

“Sorry, I’ve come a bit sooner that I said I would. I’ve brought someone with me, his name is Harry Potter. He’s my boyfriend.” Draco said, putting his hand on the small of my back to gesture me forward.

Jane stuck out her hand, her eyes not quite meeting my face. “Harry Potter. What a nice name.” She said, smiling.

I took her hand and shook it, surprised at how firm her grip was.

“I've told you about Harry before, do you remember?" Draco asked, stepping into the house.

"Of course I do, I'm not a goldfish." She replied sharply, tapping the door with her wand.

Draco chuckled, turning to me. "Harry, this is Jane. She looked after me when I was young.” Draco explained.

“No, dear, I cared for you. I didn’t do much looking if you know what I mean.” She said, a finger going up to tap the corner of a milky blue eye. _Of course._ She’s blind.

Draco shook his head, his face splitting into a smile. “You know what I mean.”

She tapped his shin gently with her cane, in a loving but scornful way. Draco bit back his smile, reaching out his hand to grasp her arm in preparation to walk with her.

“Harry could you take this and get the biscuits off the counter? There's a small table in the sun room, could you bring everything there, please?” Draco asked, handing me the mail and directing me down the hall.

“Yeah, sure.” I said, wondering how he knew just where the biscuits would be.

I walked down the hall, my eyes jumping from picture to picture. On one side there were pictures of Draco. All in the garden at Malfoy Manor standing in front of the fountain. The first was of him cradled in his mother’s arms, but all the ones after that were of him either standing or sitting by himself. They looked to be taken a year apart, stopping after about 10 pictures.

On the other side of the wall were 5 pictures of a set of girls. These pictures were much older, and looked slightly worn. The first was of one baby, the next was of a baby and a toddler with brown curly hair, the third was of two brown haired toddlers with a blonde baby in the middle. In the following picture, all three girls were standing side by side. They stood in white dresses, one with curly blonde hair resting on her shoulders, the other two with different lengths of dark brown hair, just as curly as the blonde’s. I froze when I saw the next picture, recognizing them now as the women I know to be Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. The last picture looked to be about 20 or 30 years ago.

Next to the pictures of the Black sisters as children were 5 pictures of the aging of a boy with hair as black as mine and brilliant blue eyes. The pictures stopped when the boy reached about age 10.

I reached the end of the hall, which opened up in to a small kitchen and living room area, much like the Dursley’s house. Just as Draco said, there was a plate of biscuits on the table. I picked them up, looking around for a pair of doors that lead outside. I turned, looking at where the fireplace would be at the Dursley’s house, spotting a set of double doors.

I walked forward, pushing them open as the sound of Draco and Jane’s voices became easier to hear.

“Yes, I think so.” Draco replied.

“That’s lovely. Do you think your mother will mind?” Jane asked, her cane clunking on the ground softly as they walked.

“No, I’m sure not. It will be a big crowd either way, and you know how much mother likes her parties.” Draco said, looking down at the elderly woman.

I pulled out her chair as she approached, much to Draco’s appreciation. He gave me a smile that nearly made my knees buckle.

“Thank you, dear.” Jane said, without any comment from me or Draco. How did she know that I had pulled her chair out? Wait- _was_ she blind?

I looked at Draco, confused. He shook his head. I pulled out his chair as well, tucking it in under him and then walking around to sit at my own.

“He’s got quite the set of manners, doesn’t he?” Jane muttered to Draco, as if I couldn’t hear.

“Afraid so.” Draco replied, smiling at me as he put a few biscuits on my plate.

I blushed deeply, taking a bite.

“Mmm.. These are delicious.” I commented.

And they were. They tasted exactly how the flowers and her house smelled.

“Thank you. Old family recipe.” She said, picking up a cookie of her own. “Draco, love, will you sort the mail please? You know what to toss out.” She said, reaching over and picking up a cup of milk with ease.

Alright now I’m really confused. How could she pick that up easily, without having to ask where it was, but she couldn’t look through her mail? And how did she know I had her mail? All Draco said was ‘take this’.

He didn’t seem like he noticed, but he separated the large heap of mail into two piles, one growing much taller than the other.

“Mr. Peters replied.” Draco said, turning the letter over and breaking the wax seal on the back. His grey eyes flicked down the letter, he nodded his head. “He said February would be great, but you never know with him. I’d say March.” Draco said, setting the parchment down and continuing to sort through the letters.

Okay, what are we doing here. Who is this lady? I gave Draco another confused look and he seemed to remember that he hadn’t given me any explanation as to who she was or why we were here.

“Jane, have you heard anything of that boy who killed Voldemort?” Draco asked casually while he sorted through the mail.

“Of course, dear, I don’t live under a rock.” Jane said, dipping her biscuit into her milk.

Draco smirked. “Right. Well, do you remember his name?” Draco asked, dropping yet another letter onto the heaping pile of rejects.

“Yes, yes. Something like.. Oscar Tatter? Harold Kinner? Something of the sort.” She said, waving her hand dismissively.

Draco’s smirk continued to play on his lips. “Close. You see, Harry here, he’s the boy that killed Voldemort.” He said, not looking up from the mail.

“Oh surely not, love, he’s far to polite.” I pinched my lips together, not sure why I was hiding my smile.

“I assure you, he’s the one.” Draco replied, still smiling.

“Well..” She said, taking another bite of her biscuit. “Seems I might’ve been slightly off on the name then.” She replied simply, as if Draco hadn’t just announced I murdered the darkest wizard of all time.

I laughed a little, looking at Draco incredulously. He smiled and raised his eyebrows at me.

“Honey, did your mother receive the lemon loaf I sent last Sunday?” She asked, again completely passing over what Draco had just said.

“Yes, she quite enjoyed it. Tuffin was most happy with his share.” Draco replied, finally finished with sorting the mail. He flicked his wand, vanishing the larger pile.

Jane outstretched her hand to take the 5 or so envelopes that Draco handed her.

“I’ll read those later. Thank you, love.” She said, patting the pile gently as she set them on the table beside her.

The urge to flat out ask her if she was blind reached the tip of my tongue. I bit down on it, ignoring my impulses.

“Draco, be a dear and check the fire, would you?” She asked, patting his hand softly.

He looked at me, almost looking afraid, but then he just raised his eyebrows, smirked and stood up.

“Of course.” He said, giving me another glance before he walked out.

I didn’t have much time to wonder why before Jane spoke.

“Listen here, and listen well.” She said, jabbing a finger at me. Her eyes were trained on my face, as if she really could see. “I have been caretaker for Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Druella. I know more about them than you ever will, and have taught them more than you will ever learn. Draco is a good man. He is like another son to me, and if you hurt him I swear on my life that you’ll have a lot worse to face coming from me than you ever did with Voldemort himself. Am I understood?” She asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” I replied. The evenness of her words was nerve rattling.

“Good.” She said, picking up an envelope and pushed her finger under the wax seal to break it.

She slid the parchment out, tapping it with her wand. She let her fingers trail over the words, her face drawing up into a smile. She picked up the next letter, repeated the action.

I looked down and noticed that my hand was shaking. Bloody hell. I wrung my hands together, letting out a hefty sigh. Jane’s milky blue eyes leapt to the direction of my face.

“Everything alright, love?” She asked kindly, as if she hadn’t just practically threatened my life.

“Wonderful!” I said hastily, and with a little too much joy. “These cookies are, again, delicious. What’s in them?” I asked, clawing for a topic of conversation.

“It's a secret, I’m afraid. Of course, the flowers in my garden are an ingredient, but I’ll not tell you anything more.” She said, smiling happily at my interest.

I heard Draco’s expensive shoes click on the wooden floors as he returned down the hall. He smiled at me as he approached. I smiled back.

“What did Lisa have to say, then?” Draco asked as he sat back down, setting a hot cup of tea in front of her.

“Just talked about her cats is all. Strange one.” Jane replied, setting down the last of her letters and picking up the tea. She smacked her lips, smiling. “Lovely as always, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” He said, observing her fondly as she took another sip. “Harry, what time is it?”

I glanced down at my watch. “4:49.” I replied, shocked at how quickly the time had gone by.

Draco sucked in air through his teeth, leaning forward to rest his hand on top of Jane’s. “Love, I’m afraid we have to go now.” He said gently.

“So soon?” Jane asked sadly.

“I’ll be back in a few days, I promise. As I said earlier, you are welcome to join us at the Manor for Thanksgiving.” Draco said.

“No, no, dear. Maybe next year.” She said, taking a sip of her tea.

“You say that every year.” Draco said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

“I know.” She replied.

Draco sighed, shaking his head.

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you soon, okay? Don’t whack anybody with that cane of yours.” Draco said, kissing her cheek as he stood up.

She chuckled, squeezing his hand once more before letting go. “No promises.”

He laughed and shook his head, smiling at me as I stood. "We'll show ourselves out." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, extending a hand in my general direction.

“Thank you for having me.” I said, shaking her hand.

“It’s a pleasure, dear. Come back anytime!” She said happily. “Bye bye!” She called as we walked out.

“Bye, Jane.” Draco called as he pulled the door shut behind him, tapping it with his wand so that all the locks clicked shut.

Draco let out a long breath, turning to smile at me like a guilty child.

“Probably should’ve warned you.” He said, biting his lip.

I hit his arm. “Yeah!” I said, fighting back my responsive smile.

Draco laughed, wrapping his arm around mine to get me walking. “Come on, we haven’t got much time.”

We walked down the cobblestone path and through the gate in silence. There was both too much and nothing to say.

“Is she blind?” I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled. “You know, I frequently ask myself that same question.”

That was the only answer he gave. I looked up and watched him for a few more steps. He had a crinkly eye smile on his face, which didn’t fade in the slightest for as long as I watched him. I leaned up and kissed the side of his jaw, which was rough against my lips.

“Thank you for letting me meet her.” I said.

“Thank you for not running away.” He replied, turning that smile upon me.

I smiled back, then tucked my arms inside his coat and around his torso. He chuckled as he placed his arm around me.

I smiled all the way to Rowle’s.

* * *

After a few sorted details and a large dinner at Rowle's, Draco and I made our way to back to Hogwarts.

Draco flopped down on the bed, his hands going up to rub his face. He stretched, groaning loudly, his back arching up off the bed. He let his arms spread out and drop down with one elongated sigh, a smile now formed on his face.

I chuckled, pulling off my scarf and coat, laying them on top of my trunk along with my gloves. I walked over to Draco, pushing his legs open with my knee as I tugged on his scarf to pull him into a sitting position. He smiled, sitting up to wrap his arms around my waist, looking up at me happily. He kissed my abdomen and then pressed his cheek against my stomach, squeezing me tightly. I kissed the top of his head and ran my fingers through his silky hair. He inhaled and then stood up, lifting me off my feet.

“Draco!” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He only chuckled in response.

He began humming something that resembled the waltz, twirling in circles, letting me down just far enough that my toes skimmed the floor.

“Draco, what are you doing?” I asked over his humming.

“Practicing.” He said, not missing a beat of his dancing.

I laughed. “You know, I don’t think this is exactly how we will dance tomorrow.” I replied, my toes sweeping across the floor as he made another circle.

“Who says?” He asked.

I only laughed, his humming and graceful dancing taking over the conversation. He twirled us right over to the bed, landing down with the same sort of flop he’d given earlier. Our duvet puffed up around us, Draco’s laugh was muffled against the bed as his eyes crinkled up into a smile.

“You’re mental.” I muttered, smiling at his silly mood.

“I love you, too.” He replied, his smile only broadening.

I leaned forward and kissed his nose, pushing some of his hair behind his ear.

“How’s a shower sound?” I asked, twisting a silky lock of his hair around my finger.

“Delightful.” He replied leaning forward to land a gentle kiss on my lips.

I smiled as he pushed up off the bed, beginning to strip his clothes away, his grey eyes incandescent in the moonlight, the hum of the waltz still ringing in my ears.

 


	24. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry attend the ball.

“Out! OUT!” Hermione shouted, throwing my dress robes and shoes into my arms as she shoved me through the door of my own room.

She slammed the door, leaving me out in the hall in just my jeans. I had already started to undress in preparation of getting ready for the ball.

“Where am I supposed to go!?” I asked, kicking the door with a bare foot.

She didn’t reply. I gave a frustrated sigh, making my way down the stairs.

Hermione had barged into our room right as Draco had served us tea, saying something about her dress being too short and her hair not laying the way she wanted it too. We had just gotten back from the feast, and the ball was due to start in an hour. I shoved open Ron’s door with my knee, whacking it shut with my foot.

“Your girlfriend’s gone bloody mental.” I said, throwing my dress robes down on his bed.

He laughed, sitting down, a shoe in his hand.

“Yeah she was in here just a minute ago. Said somethin’ about me being useless and then left to steal your boyfriend.” He shrugged. “Sorry, mate.”

I scoffed, picking apart the pile of clothes Hermione had thrown at me. Surprisingly enough, everything I needed was there. Even socks. I picked up my dress shoes, rubbing my thumb against a few scuffs that were on the toes. I hadn’t worn these since Bill and Fluers wedding.

I looked over at Ron, who was rubbing away at one of his shoes with some black polish.

“You know there’s a spell for that, right?” I asked, pulling out my wand.

“I know, but I’m better at doing it the muggle way.” He replied, holding the shoe out at arms length to examine it.

I shrugged. “Alright, mate.” I tapped my shoes with my wand, making the surface of them shine flawlessly. They almost looked as good as Draco’s.

I pulled off my jeans and tugged on my black trousers, sitting down on the edge of Ron’s bed.

“George said the fireworks are gonna be great.” Ron said, finally finishing with his shoes.

“Oh yeah?” I asked, tugging on my socks. Ron nodded.

“Said he’s set up over 500 of ‘em.” He added, examining the new set of dress robes that George had sent him a few days ago.

There was a note attached saying something about how he shouldn’t look like their Great Aunt Myrtle this year. They were a deep crimson color, which looked surprisingly good with his hair. It was matched with a gold vest, a black tie, black trousers and a black pair of dress shoes. Ron already had his shirt loosely hanging on his arms.

“You reckon’ they’re gonna be out by the time the ball starts?” Ron asked, talking about Draco and Hermione.

“Probably not.” I replied, buttoning my shirt as I pulled it on. “I’ll go up and ask after we get ready.” I added, draping my green tie around my neck.

I looked down at my bottle green dress robes, wishing I picked up some a little classier. Why hadn’t I gone to Madam Malkin’s? I shrugged and sighed, nothing I could do about it now.

After knotting and re-knotting my tie an unreasonable amount of times in an attempt to make it as neat as possible, I was finished. Ron and I stood in front of the mirror he had in his room, looking at ourselves. We made eye contact in the mirror, and simultaneously burst out into laughter. I wasn’t quite sure why, and I don’t think he was either, but damn it felt good.

I pushed my glasses up, wiping my eyes as the last few bursts of laughter died down.

“Alright, alright. I’m gonna go see if your highnesses are finished dressing now.” I said, only causing Ron to howl with laughter again.

I laughed as I climbed the stairs, rapping my knuckles against the door.

“What?” Hermione called from the other side of the door.

“Are you guys ready?” I asked.

“No- We’ll meet you both down there.” She called back.

I sighed, turning to walk back down the stairs.

“Wai- Harry, wait-” Hermione called, her voice muffled behind the door. It opened and a black vest flew out. I walked back up the few stairs I had descended, only to be confronted by a slamming door.

“What, am I supposed to wear this?” I asked, picking it up.

“If you don’t mind.” Draco called. I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Well.. Alright then.” I replied, folding it over my arm.

I walked down the stairs, pulling off my robe and unbuttoning my green vest. I pushed open Ron’s door with my foot as I began to button the black vest up. I noticed there was a silver handkerchief already tucked neatly in the pocket, undoubtedly Draco’s doing.

“They ready yet?” Ron asked, standing up from his bed.

I shook my head. “They’ll meet us down there. Mind if I leave this here for now?” I asked, holding up my green vest.

“Sure. Why’d you change?” Ron asked, following me out after I had tossed the vest onto his chair.

I shrugged. “Draco wanted me to wear it.”

He scoffed. “Alright mate.” He said, smirking at me.

“Shove off.” I said, pushing him into the wall.

I hurried down the stairs and out the door, away from his vengeful clutches.

* * *

We walked into the great hall, which had now been completely transformed into a ballroom. The tables were gone, and now it was just an open room. On the walls hung beautiful warmly colored decorations of yellow, red, orange and brown. Leaves were falling from the ceiling, disappearing about halfway down. The orchestra was up at the front, awaiting the arrival of the rest of the students.

There were couples and groups of students filling the room. On both sides of the great hall were long tables with punch and small treats. I saw McGonagall swat away the greedy hand of some 5th year as she made her way to the front of the room. She held her wand to her neck, amplifying her voice over the roar of chatter from waiting students.

“The ball will begin in approximately 5 minutes. At 8:30 there will be a fireworks display, followed by a concert at 9. Please return to your dormitories by midnight.” She announced, conversations rising again after her announcement.

I looked down at my wrist, cursing myself when I realized I had left my watch behind.

“What time is it?” I asked Ron.

Ron looked down at his watch. “7:26.” He replied.

“They’re gonna be late.” I said, glancing back at the door, only to swallow my words.

The feeling in my legs completely disappeared as I saw Draco walk through the doorway. My mouth fell open when I saw him. He looked absolutely flawless.

He was wearing all black except for a silver tie and a bottle green vest that matched by robes perfectly. There was a black handkerchief in the pocket of his vest, and a silver pocket watch chain was draped neatly over his abdomen. His hair was neat, but just as long. A few strands rested against his temples, the rest of it slicked back. The blackness of his robes made the angles of his face look harsh. I felt like I was going to pass out. How could this man really be with me?

I suddenly realized that Hermione was walking next to him, her hands tucked in his elbow. She looked even more amazing than she had at the Yule ball. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun, a few loose curls resting on her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful golden dress that cut off just below her knees, matched with crimson heels and lipstick of the same color. The fabric of her dress looked to be silk, and rippled softly as she walked. She had a silky crimson scarf that hung loosely around her, tucked in the crooks of her elbows to stay in place.

“Bloody hell.” Ron said. I glanced at him only to see the same expression on his face that I had on mine.

I looked back at them, seeing that Draco had finally spotted us. He smiled, his eyes crinkling up. I tried to smile back, but all I could do was gape.

“Hey.” He said, bending down slightly to kiss my cheek.

Ron and I both started stuttering at the same time.

“You look-”

“Wow-”

“Amazing-”

“Beautiful-”

Ron and I scrambled to find the right words, Hermione and Draco simply laughed.

Draco pecked me on the lips gently, leaning back to push his fingers through my hair.

“You look very handsome.” He said with a smile.

“I-I- look-? Y-you-” Was all I could get out. I felt light headed.

He leaned his head back as he laughed, his hand falling on his stomach just over the delicate chain of his pocket watch.

“I do believe we’ve broken them.” He muttered to Hermione.

She nodded in agreement, blushing as Ron kissed her cheek.

“Come on.” He said, taking my hand.

I let him drag me to the front of the room, vaguely hearing the strum of various instruments surrounding us. He pulled me into his arms, beginning to dance in step with the music. The feeling in my legs had barely returned. He smiled down at me as we danced, weaving in and out of the other couples.

He dipped me so low that I was sure my head was going to touch the floor. He pulled me up, going into another spin.

“Are you going to stare at me like that all night?” He asked, his eyebrow raising.

I nodded, managing a smile. He laughed, his eyes crinkling up even more.

He let go of one of my hands, pushing my shoulder to make me spin out away from him. He tugged me back in, his hand leaping to my waist as I landed back against his chest.

We swayed together gently, the soft lull of the music engulfing us. He was looking down at me, his silvery eyes bright and joyful. It was all I could to to keep from snogging him right then and there.

There was a flash of gold, and Draco’s eyes left my face.

He muttered, “Switch?” and suddenly Hermione was in my arms instead of Draco.

“What?” I asked, confused.

I looked over my shoulder to find Ron looking just as shocked as I was. He looked in front of him to see Draco now in his arms.

“Wh- Malfoy you SLIMY GIT!” Ron shouted, trying to pull his hands away.

Draco only pulled him closer, a devilish grin on his lips. “C’mon, Weasley, you know you’ve always wanted to dance with me.” Draco said, spinning them away. I lost them somewhere among the crowd.

I laughed and shook my head, looking back at Hermione.

“You look gorgeous. Truly.” I said, smiling at her. “You always do.” I added truthfully.

She blushed. “Thank you.”

I let one of her hands go, holding her arm above her head as I twirled her around in front of me. The golden silk of her dress twisted around her body beautifully. I wrapped my hand around her waist as she finished spinning, the soft fabric slid underneath my fingers fluidly. She rested her head on my shoulder, her arm folding up against my chest. I was reminded of Horcrux hunting and the dance that we shared so long ago.

“Mind if I steal him from you?” Ginny’s voice sounded as the song ended.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Hermione said, sliding out of my arms. "I’ll just go find Ron before he kills your boyfriend.” She said, smiling at us as she turned to walk away.

I pulled Ginny into the dance, her faint flowery perfume wafting around us. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t need to. It had always been like this between us. Easy. Understood without needing to be said.

She was wearing a velvety purple floor length dress that had elbow length sleeves. The soft fabric rubbed against my neck as she draped her long arms over my shoulders. We danced together fluidly, smiles plastered on our faces.

Over Ginny’s shoulder I saw crimson red and gold, I looked behind her just in time to see Ron shove Draco, his face flushed. Draco laughed and rubbed his arm where Ron had just pushed him, smiling at me widely.

Ginny noticed where my gaze had turned and spun around to look at them. She leaned in, her lips nearly brushing against my ear.

“You two are brilliant together. I’m happy for you, Harry.” He said, leaning back to smile at me. She patted my shoulder gently, then kissed my cheek.

“Thanks, Gin.” I muttered, watching her walk back over to Andy who greeted her with a drink.

“May I have this dance?” Draco asked, bowing and extending his hand in an overly proper manner.

I held my chin high, placing my hand into his with extreme grace. Draco straightened from his bow, his face composed. He formed a flawless dancing form, sweeping me away as the song started. It wasn’t long before his posh facade dissolved and we were dancing like we do in our room. His laughter rang loud over the rest of the voices, filling my ears and my lungs and my veins. There was nothing more that I needed in that moment than to be here with him.

He dipped me low again, this time pressing a gentle kiss to my lips as he brought me up. He pulled away before this display of affection could be classified as inappropriate. He tugged on the chain which lay across his abdomen, exposing a beautifully polished silver watch. He clicked it open, glancing at the time.

“Perfect. C’mon then.” He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me from the hall.

“Where are we going?” I asked as we climbed the stairs.

Draco only turned and smiled at me, his hand still clutching mine as we made our ascent. His black robes were billowing behind him, a few of his blonde hairs flopping against his temple.

We finally reached Draco’s destination, stopping to let our lungs adjust to the cold night air.

“What are we doing here?” I panted, looking around the Astronomy tower.

Draco didn’t reply, but instead pulled out his pocket watch again. He shook his head, taking a few deep breaths. I clutched a stitch in my side, standing up straight. We had, quite literally, run up the stairs to get here, but nothing was happening? Why were we in such a rush. Draco straightened up, taking my hand in his again, still breathing pretty heavily.

He pulled me to the edge, resting his hand on the metal bar, and looking out across the velvety blue sky. The gentle padding of snowfall sounded around us.

“Why are we here?” I asked, leaning against him to get some warmth.

“Wait.” He said, his eyes still searching the sky.

“Wait for wh-?” I began to ask, cut off by a high pitched shriek.

An explosion of yellow and orange burst open in the sky. Fireworks. I gasped as more fireworks shot up, turning into animals from each of the houses, the house names written under each animal. Red, green, yellow, and blue fireworks soared and exploded in the sky, sending loud booms shooting across the castle grounds.

I looked over at Draco, who was watching me.

“Amazing.” I said.

Both about him and the fireworks. He gave me a crinkly eyed smile, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I tucked my arms underneath his robes and around his torso. He kissed my forehead, resting his cheek on the top of my head. We stood there for a long time, watching the fireworks explode in the sky, coloring the rooftops of the castle.

“I love you, Draco. More than I could ever say.” The words fell out of my mouth.

There was a slight pause before Draco spoke, his thumb rubbing my arm softly, a few fluffs of snow whipping around us.

“I know.” He replied.

I lifted my head to look at him. My heart ached. His pale cheeks were slightly rosy, his grey eyes catching the light of bursting fireworks. The sharp angles of his nose and cheekbones were exaggerated in the light. His long hair whipped around his face dramatically, a sprinkle of snow clung onto the platinum blonde locks. The darkness of his clothes made him look fierce and intense, which clashed against his soft expression.

I tightened my arms around his torso, pulling him in. I kissed him deeply, his lips warm against mine. He knotted his fingers into my hair, inhaling deeply as I tugged him closer. A firework screeched and exploded in the distance, and that was exactly how I felt.

* * *

“Draco, have you seen my watch?” I asked, bending down to look under the bed.

“Not since Friday. Why?” He asked, turning as he buttoned up his dark grey vest.

“I think I’ve lost it.” I said, sitting up, my eyes scanning the room once more.

“Oh.” Draco said, his brow furrowing up as his mouth turned down at the corners. “Could you have left it somewhere at the ball?” Draco asked.

I shook my head. “I left it in our room. I didn’t have time to grab it before Hermione threw me out, remember?”

Draco’s hand met his chin, and he rubbed it thoughtfully, looking around the room.

“Perhaps it fell off at Jane’s? Or Rowle’s?” He asked, reaching behind him to grab his coat.

“Maybe.” I said, brushing off my trousers as I stood. “Could you ask Jane when you go and see her?” I asked.

“Of course.” He said, knotting his tie easily.

“When are you coming to the Burrow again?” I asked, stepping forward to wrap my arms around his waist.

“Umm.. Wednesday morning.” He replied, sliding his hands up my biceps.

I groaned in annoyance. “Why can’t you just wait until Wednesday to go to the manor?” I asked.

He laughed, pushing my hair behind my ear. “Mum would have a fit. It’s only three days, Harry.” Draco said reassuringly.

“Three days too long.” I replied.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. “You’ll survive.”

“Might not.” I retorted.

Draco sighed. “Well, if you would like, you’re more than welcome to join me on Tuesday afternoon when I go to see Jane with mother.” He said.

“Really?” I asked brightly.

He smiled. “Of course. We could stop by Rowle’s before hand to check and see if he has your watch. I’m sure mother would like some alone time to catch up with Jane.” Draco added.

“That would be wonderful.” I said, pulling him to me.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to the deep chuckle that emerged from it. He stroked my hair softly, his delicate fingers working their way through my curls with ease. He kissed the top of my head, inhaling as he did so.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Draco said, leaning back slightly.

I unwillingly removed my arms from around Draco’s torso, trudging around the bed and to my rucksack. I shrunk down a few sets of trousers and cardigans, shoving them into my bag.

“Are Andromeda and Teddy already at the Manor?” I asked, putting a red jumper I had gotten for Teddy into my bag.

Draco shook his head, setting his own briefcase like bag onto the bed. “She’s arriving with him by train on Wednesday night.” He said, folding some clothes neatly into piles.

“Mm, okay.” I said, stuffing in a few pairs of socks. “Have your mum and Andromeda talked? Since the war?”

Draco pursed his lips. “No, but they’ve written.” He replied. “Mum never wanted to stop talking to Andromeda, that was all Bellatrix. I think Andromeda knew that.” He said, stacking his clothes into his briefcase-like bag.

I nodded, synching my rucksack shut. I sighed, looking over to Draco. He latched his case shut, smoothing out his jacket as he tied his scarf around his neck neatly. He seemed to realize that I was watching him and looked at me from across the bed.

“Don’t you look at me like that.” He said, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“Like what?” I asked.

“Like I’m putting you up for sale.” He said, looking down to adjust the small chain which laid across his abdomen.

“I’m not giving you any look.” I said, watching his delicate fingers work at the button on his jacket.

“See? There you go. You’re doing it again.” He said, pointing an accusatory finger in my direction, his eyebrow arching.

“I’m not doing anything.” I repeated.

He sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He put one hand in his pocket, leaning his head to the side as he walked around the bed toward me. He pushed his fingers through my hair, his eyes searching my face.

“What?” I asked after a few more seconds of silence.

He shook his head, dropping his hand.

“Nothing.” He said with a smile, flicking his wand at his briefcase to shrink it down.

He tucked it in his breast pocket, holding his arm out to me.

“Ready?” He asked.

I nodded, tucking my fingers in the crook of his elbow, swinging my rucksack over my shoulder.

We met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the common room before making our way out of the castle.

We barred our faces against the freezing wind, ducking low and huddling together. As soon as we got off Hogwarts grounds, Draco said his goodbyes, landing kisses on cheeks (even on Ron, who flushed violently), and a quick kiss on my lips.

“See you all on Wednesday.” He said, giving a final smile before twisting on the spot, disapparating with a faint  _pop_.

“You better keep that bloody boyfriend of yours at bay or he’ll be getting a punch to the nose.” Ron said, grabbing Hermione’s arm before twisting to disapparate them both.

Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just shocked to finally receive some attention.” Ginny said, wrapping her hands around the arm that I held out for her.

“Not to worry, I’ll be sure to tell Draco his advances are working.” I said, smiling.

Ginny’s laugh was cut short by a _crack_ as we disapparated, a tugging feeling making my stomach turn in knots.

* * *

My feet hit the ground harshly, but Ginny seemed unfazed. Her smile spread wider as she ran forward and into her mother’s embrace.

“Mum!” She shouted, giggling as Mrs. Weasley hugged her enthusiastically.

I walked forward, receiving a brief, yet warm, hug from Mr. Weasley. Ginny and I switched places, and I was enveloped in Mrs. Weasley’s arms, just as excitedly as Ginny had been. My heart blazed as she smiled at me, holding my face between her hands.

“Harry, dear, how are you?” She asked, checking me over to make sure I was still in one piece.

“I’m excellent. How about yourself?” I asked, allowing her to lead me into the house.

“Good! Wonderful.” She said, shutting the door behind us.

She wrung her hands as she turned around, walking over to her husband. She gave me a smile that I assume was supposed to look comforting, but looked more like pain.

“Is.. everything alright?” I asked, setting my rucksack down next to the bags near the door.

“Yes, yes, dear! Of course!” She said, turning her back to me and bustling over to the kitchen. “I’ll have lunch ready in just a moment.”

I looked over at Ron who just shrugged at me dismissively, tilting his head in the direction of the living room.

We walked in, finding George, Percy, Ginny, and Hermione already in there.

“When are Bill and Charlie getting here?” Ron asked as he sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

“Charlie’s not coming.” Percy said.

“Why?” Ginny complained.

“Something with reconstructing the RDS. Not really sure.” Percy replied.

“RDS?” I asked Ron.

“Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.” Ron elaborated. I nodded my understanding, sitting down on the ground next to the couch.

“When are Phlem and her parents getting here?” Ginny asked, her arms crossed.

“Wednesday morning bright n’ early.” George said. “They didn’t want to take mum and dad’s bed again.”

“Mm.” Ginny grunted her reply.

“Still don’t like her?” Ron asked.

Ginny hit his arm. “Of course I like her!” She said heatedly.

Ron rubbed his arm. “Alright, alright!” He said, leaning away from her.

“Lunch!” Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Ron got up hurriedly, seemingly eager to get away from Ginny.

My stomach growled as I sat down, the long table stacked with all sorts of food.

“Let’s eat!” Mr. Weasley called, ensuing chatter and the clinking of plates. God it was good to be at the Burrow. It was good to be home.

 


	25. Macintyre's Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Harry and Narcissa visit Jane's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's my birthday, which means an extra chapter for you lot! I hope you like it! See you Sunday with another one :) <3

Though the endless amount of treacle tarts, Quidditch games, and night time chats by the fire were all amazing, I was more than happy when Tuesday finally rolled around. I picked up Draco’s letter. His fine cursive print was entrancing.

“Meet me outside Rowle’s at 2 o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.  
xoxo,  
Draco.”

I smiled down at it, rubbing my thumb across the parchment. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 1:47. I tucked his letter away in the breast pocket of my jacket, saying goodbye to Ron on my way out the door.

* * *

I apparated a few blocks away from Rowle’s, wrapping my coat around me tightly. I shivered against the wind, bowing my head as I walked toward Rowle’s house. I turned down the small alley, looking up to see Draco already standing at the door.

My face split into a smile when I saw his already smiling face. He stepped forward a few paces as I half jogged into his arms. I shivered against the warmth of his chest.

“I’m f-freezing.” I said, my voice muffled against his scarf.

“Come on.” He said, leading me toward the door.

He knocked twice, pausing before knocking one more time.

There was a lengthy amount of time before the door swung open, revealing a very, very, round Rintriata.

“Come in, dears! It’s bone chilling out here!” She said, gesturing us forward.

She embraced us warmly, her wide stomach pressing up against mine like a smooth rock.

“Let’s get you two by the fire.” She said, waddling down the narrow passage way, her hand braced against her back.

She pushed us into the living room and onto the couch, the fire blazing before us. She poured us each a cup of tea, and then poked her head out into the hall.

“Thorfinn, honey! They’re here!” She said, pausing to wait for the sound of movement.

After a few seconds of silence, she turned to us. “I’ll just go get him. One second.” She said, waddling out of the room.

I sipped at the tea, the familiar homely flavor washing over my tongue.

I held the teacup flush against my hand to collect as much warmth as possible.

“I told mother we’d be back at around 4. Fancy getting a butterbeer after this?” He asked, a smile on his lips.

“That’d be great.” I said, returning his smile. I _knew_ he liked them.

Rowle and Rintriata appeared in the doorway a moment later. Draco and I stood to shake the hand Rowle extended.

“How are yeh lads doin’?” He asked, sitting down in his seat heavily.

“Great. And yourself?” I asked.

“I’m doin pretty good myself. Baby should be along anytime in the next two weeks.” He said, smiling over at Rintriata. “I was just buildin’ a crib back there. Gettin everything ready for the little feller.” He said happily.

“Have you guys thought of a name yet?” Draco asked.

Rintriata looked over at Rowle, biting her lip. “Not officially. But we were thinking maybe... Harry.”

I choked on my tea.

“Sorry?” I spluttered. Draco patted my back softly.

“Well I mean if it weren’t for you, Thorfinn and I wouldn’t have ever met. I was a healer at St. Mungo’s and I helped him get back on his feet. You’re the one that altered his memory and helped him see everything clearly. Without you... we wouldn’t be together. And then all this with his trial and everything. It just... feels right.”

I gaped at her. There was no way she was serious. Naming their _child_ after _me_?

“We-we can pick another name if you want, but... we really do like it. After all you’ve done for us it only seems right. And his middle name will be Cassius, after my father.” Rintriata said, her hand laid across her stomach.

“I-I- I..” I stuttered.

“You can think about it. We can think of something else if...” She looked over at her husband.

“N-no- I mean, w-well- blimey- y-yes but... Yes. I would be honored.” I finished, finally getting my senses about me.

Rintriata’s hands lept to her face, tears welling in her eyes.

“Really?” She asked tearfully, as if I might be joking.

“Yes, of course. Nothing would make me happier.” I added.

She struggled to get out of her chair, which she achieved right as Draco leaned forward to assist her. She threw herself into my arms, her body shaking with sobs. I patted her back gently, sneaking a glance at Draco. He was smiling at me widely. Rintriata inhaled a few times, leaning back with difficulty.

“S-sorry. It’s the h-hormones.” She said, wiping at her face. “I’m just so h-happy.” She said thickly.

Rowle stood, wrapping a large hand around her waist.

“What do ya say I make yeh a cuppa tea, love?” He asked her.

She only nodded, making her way back over to her chair. He smiled, turning to walk into the kitchen.

She inhaled deeply, wiping her face again.

“Sorry.” She said again, giving us a small smile.

“No worries.” I said, smiling broadly at her.

Draco rested his hand on my knee, giving me a crinkly eyed smile.

* * *

“Bye, bye, loves! Come back soon! Happy Thanksgiving!” Rintriata called from the doorway.

“Bye!” Draco and I called back, heading down the small alley.

I heard the door shut softly behind us.

“So, how about that butterbeer?” Draco asked, smiling at me.

I nodded. “Theres a small pub around the corner we could go to if you don’t want to walk all the way back to the Three Broomsticks?” I suggested to Draco, thinking of the bar I had gone to with Kingsley.

Draco nodded, shivering against the cold. “Sounds good.”

“It’s just up here.” I said, pointing to a building down the street.

I shuddered, and wrapped my arms underneath Draco’s jacket. He smiled and kissed my cheek as we walked along the road. It was oddly vacant out today. Perhaps because of the chilly weather. The only other person around was a tall bloke in front of us. His black hair stuck up in tufts, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Just as we reached the door of the pub, I realized why the man looked so familiar.

"HEY!" I called, getting Sheffield's attention. He turned, looking over his shoulder, his hood flying up against the wind.

“I’ll be inside in just a second, I need to ask him about something.” I kissed Draco’s cheek, watching as he walked into the pub.

I jogged over to Sheffield, question on my lips.

“Sheffield, how are you?” I asked, extending my hand courteously.

“Great!” He replied, shaking it roughly.

His palm was moist and clammy.

“Good to hear.” I gritted my teeth, somehow producing a smile. “I was wondering, is there any way I can get a watch replicated?” I asked, thinking about my lost watch. I couldn’t bear the look on Mrs. Weasley’s face if I told her I’d lost it.

“Um, maybe. We’d have to take it apart to see all the pieces properly.” He replied.

I let out a defeated sigh. “So you’d need the watch if you were going to replicate it?” I asked.

Sheffield nodded. “Unless you know what year the watch was produced and what model it was. We have a pretty vast collection over at Galdrags.” He added.

“Oh, great! I’ll stop by later and let you know. Thanks.” I said.

“No problem.” He said, his eyes lingering on my face. Again, I got the feeling like he wasn’t breathing. "So, are you here with Draco?" He asked, his blue eyes flicking to the door of the pub.

"Uh, yeah. Just stopped to get a quick butterbeer is all." I replied.

"Oh, sounds nice. I didn't know you guys were going out. I saw you at the ball the other night, you looked awesome!” Sheffield announced, much to my surprise.

“The ball- you mean the ball at Hogwarts? What were you doing there?” I asked, confused.

“My girlfriend- Cho, she invited me.”

“ _Cho Chang_?” I asked, shocked.

He nodded, his black hair flopping.

"Wow- sorry, I just didn't know she was seeing anyone." I said, suddenly realizing that my outburst might have been rude.

"We only started dating a few weeks ago, she was in Galdrags buying her dress for the ball, actually. Nothing serious." He said, nudging my arm with his elbow.

I laughed uncomfortably. "Ah, alright." I muttered.

He looked down at his watch. “Anyways! It was good to see you. I’ve got to head over to Galdrags or I’ll be late."

Suddenly he leaned forward, enclosing me in a heavy hug. My arms stuck to my sides, too shocked to make any sort of attempt to either shove him away or hug him back.

“See you! Tell Draco I said hello.” He called, waving over his shoulder as he bustled down the road.

“Yeah, see you later.” I said, giving him a smile that I hoped was convincing.

Why the hell would he want me to say hello to Draco for him? I sighed, shaking my head. He sure was a weird one.

I turned around, shivering as I walked back down the alley to the door of the pub. I stepped into the bar, only to collide with Draco’s chest.

“Let’s go, Harry, I don’t much want butterbeer anymore.” He said, grabbing my bicep to lead me out.

“Wh-what?” I asked, looking behind me.

“Yeah, you go on! Death eater scum.” Said a man from the bar.

My blood boiled. I yanked my arm from Draco’s grasp, rounding on the man.

“WHAT did you just say?!” I asked, getting dangerously close to him.

“I sAID, DEATH EATER Sc-” His voice cut off in a squeak when he faced me. “Ha-Harry Potter.” He stumbled off his stool.

“Bloody well right!” I shouted.

I could hear a faint crackling around me, and I knew it was my temper raising my magic. My fingers itched to pull out my wand and aim a carefully placed jinx.

“Harry, lets just go.” Draco said, grabbing my arm again.

“Don’t you touch him you filthy traitor!” The man shouted at Draco.

Draco recoiled his hand, which made my temper rise even higher.

“Death eater comes strolling in here like he owns the bloody place. Just cause you got off your charges doesn’t make you any less evil-”

My shout of anger was drown out by the sound of a hundred glass mugs shattering, sending a rainfall of glass shards to the floor, narrowly missing the people in the room. The jacket of the man was shredded to bits, but it didn’t appear that he was hurt.

I heard the door swing open and shut behind me as a few customers scuffled out of the bar. The man was huddled on the ground, his hands covering his neck as he whimpered.

“How DARE you?!” I screamed, my voice ripping through my throat. “Who do you think you are?! Like you’re so bloody perfect!?”

“Harry...” Draco’s voice sounded from behind me. He gently touched my back. I turned around to look at him. He looked more sad than anything.

I turned back to the man, watching as he slowly uncurled from his fetal position. I lunged at him slightly, making him ball up again.

“Coward.” I said down to him, my nose wrinkled up in disgust.

I turned on my heel, grabbing Draco’s hand as I walked out.

I was still fuming, the cold wind not softening my anger in the slightest.

“God! People are just- so- bloody- impossible!” I shouted, throwing my hands up in frustration.

“It’s okay, Harry. It’s not a big deal.” Draco muttered beside me.

I halted in my tracks. Draco continued a few paces, only stopping when he realized I was no longer in step beside him.

“Not a big deal?!” I asked.

Draco only stared at me, his face blank.

“Of course it’s a big deal.” I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Draco looked down at his feet. My anger sizzled out like a candle stuck in an ocean.

“Draco..” I said, stepping forward slowly. “It is a big deal. You mean so much to me, and then people just go and- and- and stomp all over you just cause you have a bad family history! That’s not okay. It never will be.” I said, pushing his hair behind his ear.

He shrugged, his eyes fixating on my shoulder.

“I just don’t want you to have to deal with my problems.” He muttered.

I laughed slightly. “Draco, that’s what love is all about.”

His stormy eyes met mine, searching my face.

“I’ll handle lunatics like that if you put up with nosey reporters.” I said, waiting for a smile to spread across his face.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, the corners of his mouth tugging up at the corners.

“Deal.” He said.

I kissed his cheek, returning his smile as I linked my arm in his. We continued walking in the direction of Jane’s house, all anger towards the man in the bar forgotten.

* * *

Draco rapped on the door lightly after stopping to smell the pink flowers in Jane’s garden.

Narcissa opened the door, beckoning us in.

“Harry.” She cooed, giving me a hug. It was slightly rigid, but she had a very warm smile on her face.

“How are you?” I asked her as she lead the way down the hall.

I briefly glanced at the picture of the little boy on the wall I now knew to be Sheffield. It was so obviously him, I’m surprised I didn’t recognize him earlier.

“Excellent dear. I’ve been prepping the Manor for you lot all week.” She said, sitting down in the chair Draco pulled out for her.

He stooped down to kiss Jane’s cheek before walking around to sit in his own chair.

“Thank you, again, for opening your home to us. It’s very generous of you.” I said.

She patted my hand. “Anytime, dear. The house is far too empty nowadays.” She said, sighing slightly.

“After they’re gone, I’m sure you’ll appreciate the silence.” I said, laughing slightly.

“Perhaps.” She replied, smiling back at me.

Her eyes lingered on my face for a second before she turned to Draco.

“Draco, love, would you mind putting on another pot of tea? I’m afraid we’ve finished this batch.”

“Of course.” Draco said, collecting the cups and putting them on the tea tray.

He walked over to the kitchen, poking his head just in view of the door to smile at me from the counter. I smiled back, then watched Draco begin making tea. His hair kept dropping in front of his face, making him tuck it behind his ear every other second. He folded his arms, resting a hip against the counter to wait for the water to boil.

I didn’t realize how long I had been staring until Narcissa pointedly cleared her throat. I blushed, looking down at the biscuits on the plate in front of me.

“So, Harry. How have you been?” She asked, taking a delicate bite of a biscuit.

“I’m wonderful, thank you for asking.” I replied, smiling at her.

“Good to hear. And the Weasleys? How are they?” She asked, her eyebrows raising.

There was no emotion on her face, which I guess is better than the typical scowl and sneer of disgust brought by their name.

“Brilliant. They’re looking forward to Thanksgiving.” I replied.

In fact, they were all mixed between excited and terrified. According to Ron, Percy is convinced that Thanksgiving is just a plot to get him and the rest of the family killed. After I heard that opinion I may or may not have put a sleeping draught in the drinks he’s had for the past few days. Mrs. Weasley is just afraid George is planning to intentionally leave some puking pasties lying around.

“Ah, I’m glad. I do hope they enjoy their stay. I’ve prepared all the rooms. I’ve even set up Draco’s old crib for dear little Edward.” She said happily. “Brought back so many memories.” She said, looking over at Jane.

“I do wish you would join us. It’s not the same without you.” Narcissa said, rubbing a thumb across the back of Jane’s hand as she held it.

“Maybe next year, Narcissa.” Jane replied simply.

Draco set down the tea, waving his hand through the air gracefully as he did so. The kettle soared through the air, pouring fresh tea into the cups and saucers. Various servings of milk and sugar were placed into each cup before they lifted from the tray and settled down in front of each of us.

Narcissa took a dainty sip, smiling over at Draco.

“Delicious. As always.” She said happily.

“Thank you, mother.” Draco said, taking a sip of his own tea. He sighed, looking down at it. “Jane, one day, you’re going to have to tell me what you make this with.” Draco said, looking over at her.

“The tea is made from the petals of my flowers and a few sticks of cinnamon.” She said, a wicked smile on her face.

“And is there any way for me to get some from you?” Draco asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

“Well, there’s cinnamon in the cupboard, dear.” She said, taking a sip of tea.

Draco rolled his eyes slightly, the corners of his mouth uplifting.

“I meant the flowers.” He explained.

“Yeah, you can get those, too.” She said, bringing her cup to her lips.

Draco perked up slightly with interest.

“Over my dead body.” She muttered, smiling as she took another drink of tea.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “What am I ever going to do with you?” He asked, smiling at her.

Jane simply smiled at him, reaching for a biscuit.

Draco looked over and winked at me. I smiled back, bringing my own tea to my lips.

It was delicious. Sweet and delicate with a slight hint of cinnamon. It went perfectly with the biscuits.

“So, Narcissa, tell me. How many people are coming to the Manor this year?” Jane asked lightly.

“Well.. If I’ve counted correctly... Fourteen?” She said, looking at Draco for confirmation. He nodded.

“So about half the amount of last year?” Jane asked.

“Yes, about half. Still quite a lot though. I’ve had the house elves get all the rooms ready.”

“Mm..” Jane said thoughtfully. “When is Andromeda arriving?”

“Tomorrow night by train.”

“Mm, lovely. Wish her well for me, would you?” Jane asked.

“Of course.” Narcissa replied.

“Now about this- what is it? Wesley? Weasle? Weasley?"

"Yes, the Weaselys." I confirmed.

"Right. Well, about the Weasley family. How do you know them? What are they like?”

“Er.. well...” I said. What could I really say about them? There was so much. How could I ever put it into words. “Well.. I met Ron on my first train journey to Hogwarts. We became best friends immediately. Still are. I went ‘round theirs over the summer that year and ever since then I just... became part of the family. Molly- Mrs. Weasley, well, she’s just- just the most amazing witch I’ve ever met. She gives everything she has for her family. Everything. I’ve never met anyone so caring. And Arthur- her husband- well, he’s a bit of a loon honestly. Great guy. Very wise. Their kids are just a combination of them both. They’ve got one daughter, Ginny, and 6- sorry- 5 sons. One passed a few months ago.. in the war. Still not-” I choked on my words slightly. “Still not sunk in yet, really.” I muttered. I realized that my drawl about how wonderful the Weasley family had ended on a sour note.

“But honestly, they’re just- just- so... You kind of get lost when you’re around them. Everything seems like it’s going to be okay. And well.. it usually is, honestly. It’s hard to explain.” I trailed off, looking down at my tea.

Draco found my hand and squeezed it reassuringly under the table.

“Well they sound lovely. I can’t wait to properly meet them.” Narcissa said.

I was so shocked all I could do was stare. I was just glad my jaw didn’t detach from my face and fall to the floor.

“They’re great. Really.” Draco contributed, smiling at Narcissa.

“Y-yeah. It’ll be nice.” I managed to get out, clearing my throat to hide the disbelief that was creeping onto my face.

I’d never thought I’d see the day where the Malfoys and the Weasleys were willing to be in the same room as each other.

Of course Draco liked them now, but _Narcissa_? That’s a whole different story. I guess I’ll be able to see if these positive connotations stick around for Thursday.

“Draco, have you told Harry of the time you stuck Macintyre in the fountain when you were a wee lad?” Jane asked out of the blue.

Draco groaned, rubbing a hand against his temple. “No, I have not. And I’d quite like it if you didn’t-”

Jane swatted him away dismissively, drawing me into a detailed story of 3 year old Draco and how he had chased down the poor peacock in an attempt to ‘bathe’ him.

6 stories of toddler Draco later, the conversation trailed off with Narcissa wiping her eyes from laughter after remembering when Draco had accidentally spelled his hair bright orange with his father’s wand.

“Ahh.. Heavens. You certainly were a handful. Thank goodness we had you, Jane.” Narcissa said, letting out a few more dainty laughs.

Her laugh was surprisingly pleasant and warm. Like the tinkling of a wind chime far off in the distance on a spring evening.

Jane laughed. “Well, I can’t say I helped too much. After my vision went I was more of a hassle than a helper.”

So she _is_ blind?

“Harry, dear, I only think it’s fair if you share with us a few embarrassing tales. I’m sure we have successfully tormented Draco.” Jane said to me.

In fact, they had. Draco had turned a healthy shade of scarlet, but seemed to know better than to interrupt either of them.

“Um well.. I didn’t really have...” _a childhood, memories, a family, fun, parents._

So many words that I could have slotted in there. I looked over at Draco and saw his concerned face. I knew he was thinking exactly what I was.

“Well.. I...” I fidgeted with my teacup, looking down at my reflection in the tea. A smile spread across my face, and I knew exactly what I was going to tell them.

“I was almost 11, and it was my cousin’s birthday. This was before I knew about magic, of course. We had gone to the zoo and he was being right obnoxious, banging on the glass and disturbing the animals. Well, he pushed me over, and...”

I went into a detailed story of how the glass faded, and then reappeared only to trap him inside. I left out the punishment I received afterwards.

* * *

“Thank you for coming. I had such a nice time. Come back soon, would you?” Jane said as we stepped through her doorway.

“Of course.” Narcissa said, bending slightly to kiss both of her cheeks lightly. “Let us know if you change your mind about Thursday. We’d be more than happy to have you.”

She said, patting Jane’s hand as she stepped back to allow Draco forward. He kissed her cheek gently as Jane patted him on the back lightly. I extended my hand to say goodbye, but Jane held her arm out to the side, as if commencing a hug. After slight hesitation, I stepped forward into the hug, surprised by how firm it was. She patted my back thoroughly, letting me go.

“Bye bye, loves. See you soon.” She said, stepping back and resting her hand on the door.

“Bye, Jane.” We all chimed, walking down the cobblestone path through her small garden.

I heard the door thud shut, along with the latching of several locks. In front of me, Narcissa had linked her arm in Draco’s, and he had pushed the fence open, pausing to let me go through. He latched the gate, extending his and toward me.

I took his hand and we walked down the neighborhood in comfortable silence, pastel houses and a gentle winter breeze surrounding us.

“That was lovely.” Narcissa said after a while.

“It was.” Draco agreed.

“Thank you for coming, Harry.” Narcissa said from across Draco.

“Thank you for having me.” I replied, returning her smile.

I glanced up at Draco to see the same crinkly eyed smile that I saw last time. I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, smiling at him. He squeezed my hand gently, his eyes searching my face.

He looked down at the ground in front of him as we walked and gave a happy sigh.

“What is it, Draco?” Narcissa asked softly, pushing a bit of his hair behind his ear.

He lifted his head slightly.

“Love you, mum.” He said, his eyes crinkling up into a smile.

She paused, and I looked over to see her watching him speculatively, a confused smile tugging at her mouth.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” She cooed, patting his arm lightly.

* * *

After Draco and Narcissa had Apparated back to Malfoy manor, I stood there for a minute, staring back down the sidewalk where we had just walked. I looked at the tracks we had left in the snow. My face ached from smiling.

I could easily get used to this.

 _Crack_.

 

I apparated back outside the burrow, looking up at the towering, lopsided house. I heard the faint cluck of chickens in their pin and the shuffle of what might’ve been a gnome running through the bushes. I closed my eyes, inhaling the deep scent of grass and parchment that surrounded the house. There was a rich smell seeping out from the kitchen, and I assumed Mrs. Weasley had dinner cooking.

I stood in front of the house for a long time, my hands tucked away in my pockets while I heard the occasional shout or laugh from deep inside the burrow. It looked as warm and friendly as always, just like its inhabiters, but there was something that kept me outside in the cold.

I took a deep breath of the chilly night air, accepting the sting that it gave my lungs. I knew that if I were only to take a few more steps, I would be engulfed in sweet warm scents, and even warmer arms. Smiles spreading wide across faces and shouts of joy sounding loudly. It was the simple fact that I did, indeed, have a choice to be loved that warmed me through, fighting back the cold around me.

I thought back to Jane’s house earlier today, the funny stories of Draco as a toddler, bumbling around without a care in the world. His life had worked opposite mine. Not a responsibility or troubled thought until he went to Hogwarts. For me, that’s where my life truly started.

I sighed, looking down at my shoes in the deep green grass. I wondered if the Dursley’s had any pictures of me as a child. Surely not. Perhaps in the background of some of Dudley’s birthday pictures. I dug my shoe into the ground, hearing Ginny’s laugh loud and clear from the depths of the burrow.

I sighed, closing my eyes, the cold wind making my hair whip around my face violently. I was going to regret this.

 _Crack_.

 

I apparated in between two houses, walking out slowly to stand on the street. Across from me was the very neat, very normal, very average looking house that was all too familiar to me. Number 4 Private Drive. My stomach twisted into knots as I looked up at the house. A silver sedan sat in the driveway.

I heard that the Dursleys had moved back to Number 4 sometime over the summer, but I had no reason at all to visit them. Nor did I have the desire to. Until now.

I walked across the street, and managed to make it all the way to the front porch, my hand hovering in the air only inches away from the door. I must have stood there for a solid minute, my hand becoming more shaky with every second that ticked by.

I felt light headed, and suddenly realized that I wasn’t breathing. I exhaled, coughing slightly, my hand dropping to my knee. I gasped for air, shaking my head.

“I can’t- I can’t-” I squeezed my eyes shut, twisting as best I could.

 _Crack_.

 

I fell to the ground on the grassy lawn in front of the burrow, kicking up tufts of grass in my desperate struggle to sit up. I felt like I was going to be sick. I sat up on my knees, bending forward, looking down at my violently shaking hands. I pressed my face into them, feeling the sweat that had formed on my forehead. I inhaled shakily, my chest expanding in short bursts.

I closed my eyes, listening to the homely sounds inside the burrow. Pots clinking together, the hoot of an owl, the crackle of one or two fireplaces. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply through my nose. The calming smell of the grass and home cooked food filling my lungs.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” I told myself, pushing my fingers through my hair as I sat up.

“Everything’s fine. You’re home. I’m home. It’s okay.” I reminded myself.

I stood up slowly, my knees nearly giving out on me. I took another deep breath, wiping my face once more.

I shut my eyes tight as I exhaled slowly, all shakiness gone from my breath.

“Okay.” I told myself, opening my eyes again.

I walked through the kitchen door, immediately greeted by several smiles and proclamations of joy at my presence. It wasn’t long before all thoughts of the Dursleys were washed from my mind completely.

 


	26. Weasley Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys make it to Malfoy manor in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Thanksgiving is an American holiday! I just wanted them to have a proper reason for all getting together instead of just joining together for a large meal for no reason at all. Thanks! :)

“Harry, get- up!” Hermione shouted, throwing a pillow at my head.

I groaned, rolling over in my bed. The sun was far too bright today, couldn’t I just stay here?

“Harry, you’ve already missed breakfast. Draco is arriving in ten minutes, get UP!” She whacked me with the pillow again.

I sighed in defeat, squinting my eyes against the harsh vibrant orange of Ron’s bedroom.

“Fine, fine. I’m up.” I said, shoving my legs off the side of the bed.

She tossed the pillow at my back, exiting the room.

I rubbed my eyes roughly, jamming my glasses on my face.

“Ten minutes. Right.” I muttered to myself, standing up and grabbing my rucksack off the ground beside me.

I pulled on a green knitted jumper and a pair of jeans, tugging on my slightly less worn pair of sneakers and my jacket. I checked to make sure I still had Teddy’s present and slung my rucksack over my shoulder.

I pushed my fingers through my hair, attempting to flatten it at least a little bit before I walked out of Ron’s room.

It was eerily silent. Not a sound of a dish in the sink or the quiet crackling of a fireplace. I heard the slight rustle of some clothing as I rounded the corner. My jaw dropped when I got a look of what the Weasleys were wearing.

“Blimey.” I said.

They were all dressed in what appeared to be their nicest robes. Ron, Bill and Hermione seemed to be the only ones dressed as casually as me. Fleur and her parents had arrived, and were in their regular posh attire.

“You guys didn’t have to dress up so much, you know. Jeans are fine.”

“No, no, dear, this is good.” Mrs. Weasley said. “We want to make a good impression.” She smiled at me happily.

“Well.. alright...” I said, walking over to join them.

I heart a distant _pop_ and then a knock on the door. Right at 9. Perfect timing, as always.

Since everyone else only stared at the door, I made my way over to it and pulled it open to a very happy looking Draco.

“Hey, love.” He said, bending slightly to kiss my cheek, his hand resting gently on my bicep.

“Hey, Draco.” I replied, a smile instantly spreading across my face.

He stepped forward and into the house, pausing as he took in the sight before him.

“Well. You all look quite nice.” He said calmly.

Judging by the way he had frozen, I assumed he was much more shocked than he put off.

“I assure you, if you would like to change, your usual attire is more than welcome.” He added, his grey eyes flicking over their dress robes and freshly shined shoes.

“That’s alright, dear, we want to look our very best.”

“Well! You have succeeded.” He said with a smile, recovering from his initial shock.

Mrs. Weasley smiled widely at this compliment. Draco stepped forward, extending his hand to the Delacours.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Draco Malfoy.” He said, his hand grasped first by the very short and plump Monsieur Delacour.

“Louis Delacour. Zees is my wife, Apolline,” He gestured to his wife, Draco kissed the back of her hand as she extended it. “and zees is my oldest daughter, Fleur.” Draco kissed the back of her hand as well.

“Glad to finally meet you. I’ve heard many good things about you from Harry.” Draco said with a smile, placing his hand on the small of my back.

I smiled up at him as Madame Delacour muttered something to her husband in French. Draco’s smile faltered slightly as he looked back at them.

They finished their small conversation, and much to their surprise, Draco contributed to it in very fluent French.

Whatever he said seemed to wipe the polite smiles right off their face, but Fleur burst into a bout of soft giggles.

Draco smiled happily, turning his attention to the whole group.

“Shall we go then?” Draco asked pleasantly.

A mumbling of ‘yes’ sounded through the room.

“Alright, well. I’ll take Monsieur and Madame Delacour, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill and Fleur, and you can take everyone else. Fair?” He asked.

I nodded, stepping away to the part of the group that I was taking.

Draco walked around, standing between Madame Delacour and Mrs. Weasley, holding out his arms for each of them to grab on.

“Everyone ready?” He asked, eyeing his half of the group. They nodded, holding onto each other very tight.

Draco’s eyes found mine, giving me the slightest wink right before a faint _pop_ sounded through the room.

“Blimin hell.” George muttered, gripping my arm tightly.

“Everybody good?” I asked, glancing over their faces. They all looked absolutely terrified. Hermione was paler than Draco’s hair.

“Alright then..” I muttered, closing my eyes to concentrate.

It seemed that all of us took a simultaneous breath before we disapparated with a loud _crack_.

* * *

We apparated just outside the iron gate. In fact, we were so close to it that I was surprised we hadn’t been impaled. The lot of us stumbled backwards, nearly running into the group of adults.

“Well done, Harry.” Draco said happily.

“Did you doubt me?” I asked, mockingly hurt.

Draco pursed his lips, tilting his head to the sight in fake contemplation. I pushed against his chest gently.

“Shove off, Malfoy.” I muttered, trying to hide my smile.

He kissed the side of my forehead, his eyes crinkling up at me. He stepped back a few paces, looking up at the tall iron gates.

“When the bars look translucent, walk through them.” He said, lifting both his hands.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his hands waving into the air in a fluid motion. The bars faded slightly. Ginny walked through first, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then Bill, Fleur, George, Percy. I gestured Madame and Monsieur Delacour forward. They walked through with slight hesitation, only pressed forward by Ron and Hermione.

“They’re through.” I said to Draco.

He let out a sharp breath, dropping his hands. He opened his eyes, seeing all of them on the other side.

“Well done. Usually people are hesitant.” He said cheerily.

He walked forward, linking his arm in mine as he waved his hand lightly to let us through.

“Just this way.” He said, beginning the walk down the long gravel road to the manor.

There were several white peacocks in the trail today, hopping about and spreading their feathers.

“Don’t mind them. Just excited for guests.” Draco said dismissively.

I could hear the Delacours muttering excitedly behind us.

“I didn’t know you spoke french.” I said to Draco quietly.

He scoffed. “I don’t expect they knew either.” He said sarcastically, his eyebrows arching.

“What did they say?” I asked.

He shook his head with a small smile. “Nothing important.”

I watched his face for a few more steps, but he didn’t seem concerned. I dropped the topic, watching as Macintyre hopped backwards along the trail in front of us.

Draco chuckled as the bird stumbled, falling onto it’s side with a squawk.

“Ya big chicken.” Draco muttered with a smile as he passed by it.

We reached the steps, the doors flying open as Draco placed his foot on the first one. He and I walked about halfway down the entrance hall, pausing to wait for everyone to come in. The door shut with an echoing thud.

“Everyone here?” Draco asked, glancing at every face.

His eyes lingered on Hermione, and I knew why. She was pale as a sheet and was hanging on Ron quite heavily. His brow furrowed before he turned around to continue down the hall.

We walked past the long table and portraits of Malfoy Ancestry and up the small staircase into the dining room area.

“Mother?” He called, his voice as crisp and clear as always.

I felt like I was having triple Déjà vu as the soft click of Narcissa’s heels sounded on the black marble floors. Her slim figure emerged from the dark hallway opposite us, her hair gusting back slightly. I hadn’t noticed it yesterday, but she looked a lot younger and happier than she did the last time we were here. Whether that was because her sickness was gone, or because there was company to entertain, I wasn’t sure.

Draco stepped forward and stood next to her to make introductions. I was shocked at how well he remembered everyone’s names. He began with the Weasleys, which was slightly awkward, but they exchanged pleasant smiles and ‘good to see you again’s’. Hermione looked like she was about to pass out when Narcissa stuck out her small hand. I watched Narcissa’s face carefully, and there wasn’t even the slightest twinge when Hermione shook her hand. Ron seemed about ready to launch himself right at her face, as if waiting for her to say something snide about Hermione’s blood status. When Draco got to the Delacours he began speaking in french so fluidly that it took me a while to actually comprehend he wasn’t speaking english anymore.

Narcissa nodded, smiling as she extended her hand to Monsieur Delacour. He kissed it with a bow, the same way Draco had done to Madame Delacour and Fleur. They spoke in french for a while, small laughs and head nods throughout the conversation. Myself and the Weasleys watched in awe.

“I’m sure.” Narcissa said with a smile. She turned her attention to the Mrs. Weasley. “I adore your coat, Molly, wherever did you get it?” Narcissa said kindly.

Mrs. Weasley stuttered for a moment, obviously shocked at being addressed.

“M-my coat? Um- uh- I-”

“I got it for her, actually.” I said, stepping forward. “Birthday present.”

“That’s very kind of you, Harry. Where is it from?”

“Galdrags.”

“Lovely. Would you mind terribly if I felt the fabric?” Narcissa asked, a dainty hand hovering in front of her.

“Uh- sure- right, of course.” Mrs. Weasley said, extending an arm.

Narcissa rubbed the sleeve of the coat in between her slender fingers.

“How soft! Very nice. Such a thoughtful gift.” Narcissa said, smiling at me.

“Thank you.” Mrs. Weasley and I said in unison.

Narcissa replied with a smile, folding her hands delicately in front of her small waist.

“I’ve had tea prepared in the sunroom if you would like to follow me.” She said, raising her eyebrows in question as she turned.

She wrapped her arm around Draco, her hand trailing up and down his back as she muttered something to him. He listened, then nodded, listened, then nodded. I couldn’t make out what she was saying, but Draco smiled before he replied.

I looked over at the Weasleys who appeared to be slightly more relaxed now that they realized Narcissa truly didn’t mean them any harm. We passed the door to which the sunroom she, Draco and I had sat in, and I looked over at them in confusion. Didn't she say tea was in the sunroom? Where are we going?

We ascended a staircase, turning and ascending another staircase. Followed by another. Monsieur Delacour seemed on the verge of a heart attack when we reached the top of the third set of stairs. Draco and Narcissa continued down the hall unfazed. I had to admit that even I was slightly winded.

We finally reached a doorway, which opened as Draco and Narcissa approached. In the room was a square table that sat four people on each side. There were heaps of small sandwiches and petite tarts on delicate china trays, with four pots of tea on each corner for easy access.

There were audible gasps of awe as the group poured into the room, taking in the deep brown oak of the furniture, the high walls and floor length windows. This sunroom must be somewhere over Draco’s room because it gave the exact same view as his windows, only higher up. A beautiful vast lake stretched out below the window, sunlight making the water shimmer delicately.

“If anyone has a preference for a certain food, Tuffin here would be more than happy to make it for you.” Narcissa asked, looking down at the elf fondly.

“Yes, mistress, most pleased, most pleased.” He said, hopping forward happily.

I heard Hermione gasp behind me and I turned around to look at her. He had her hand clamped over her mouth, as if in shock she had just made a noise.

“S-sorry. I only noticed that he was wearing a shirt. I didn’t mean... sorry.” She muttered, stepping halfway behind Ron to hide herself.

Narcissa only smiled at her kindly, then turned to the table.

“Well... have a seat wherever you like. The tea will serve itself upon request.” She said, gesturing her hand toward the table.

When nobody moved I cleared my throat, stepping toward a chair on the corner.

Draco pulled it out for me and I flushed severely. Did he honestly have to pull out my chair in front of _everyone_? Suddenly I felt the urge to hide behind Ron along with Hermione.

“Sorry.” He muttered, sensing my embarrassment. I shook my head slightly, swallowing my blush.

Ginny and George sat on the end opposite me, followed by Hermione and Ron. Draco pulled out a chair for Madame Delacour on the right side of the table, followed by Fleur's chair after Monsieur Delacour had taken a seat next to his wife. After Bill sat down next to Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to sit down on the left side of the table. Draco nearly fell over himself trying to rush over to Mrs. Weasley’s chair before she pulled it out for herself. He just barely made it, grabbing it so vigorously that it made Mrs. Weasley jump.

“Allow me.” He said smoothly, a hand gesturing toward the seat gracefully.

Percy sat down next to his father, leaving an empty chair next to him on that corner of the table. Draco pulled out a seat next to the one next to me for his mother, and then took his seat between us, the other empty chair at the edge of the table next to Narcissa.

I found Draco’s hand under the table, intertwining my fingers with his. He gave my hand a soft squeeze and I felt relaxed immediately.

After everyone was settled in their chairs, the same eerie silence crept over us again, only a soft clink of silver on china to break the silence. The air was so tense I had trouble breathing.

Draco cleared his throat slightly.

“If you tell the kettle what you want, it will serve your tea.” Draco announced.

Ginny turned to the kettle next to her. “Cream, no sugar.” She demanded clearly.

The kettle rose into the air, pouring a yellow tea into her cup, followed by the cream which turned slightly to let a hearty glob of cream land in her cup.

“Slightly more.” She asked.

Another thin stream of cream fell down into her cup.

“Thank you.” She finished, watching in delight as the kettle and the cream replaced themselves to the tray.

She reached over and picked up a raspberry pastry from a dish, resting it on her plate. Being that she was the only one moving, her every action was loud. She chopped off a bit of butter from a block and began spreading it on the bottom of her pastry. When the silence remained, she looked around at her family.

“Well I know I’m not the only one here who’s going to eat. Get on with it, then.” She demanded, gesturing to her brothers with a knife.

This was signal enough for them to take action. Immediately hands reached out, plucking pastries from trays and voices sounded requesting what they’d like in their tea.

Ginny gave me a small smile across the table, taking a bite of her pastry.

‘Thank you’ I mouthed.

She nodded, lifting her pastry in a ‘cheers’ motion.

Narcissa fell into conversation with the Delacours, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked next to me about the enchanted kettle and some painting that they saw on the way up here. Hermione still looked quite pale, but Ron was talking to her now. She would be okay. I couldn’t imagine what she must be going through. Last time she was here, she was being flat out tortured. I could practically hear Ron banging against the cellar door, pleading to take her place. I shivered slightly at the memory.

Draco leaned over and kissed the side of my forehead. I returned his smile, looking up at his beautiful silver eyes. They were practically dancing with joy. He waved his hand at the kettle lazily, serving us both tea.

“Remind me to bring one of these home with us. I’m tired of conjuring mugs whenever I want a cup of tea.” Draco muttered to me.

I nodded, trying not to concentrate on the ‘home with us’ bit of Draco’s sentence. Its obvious what he meant, but it was still nice hearing those words come out of his mouth.

* * *

At some point, Narcissa migrated to the empty chair near Percy. She seemed truly interested in his experiences over in America, and Percy was glad to repeat his stories to yet another person.

After everyone had finished their tea, and the conversations had mostly died down, Draco stood.

“I can show everyone to their rooms now, if you want. I think supper will be in.... three hours?” Draco questioned, eyeing his pocket watch.

“Yes, Master Draco. Tuffin has the ham in the oven as we speak.” Tuffin said, bowing low.

“Thank you, Tuffin, I’m sure it will be delicious.” Draco said, smiling down at the elf, who bowed low again.

I stood, looking around me for my rucksack.

“Where’d my bag go?” I asked. I didn’t even remember having it on my arm when we arrived. Did I leave it at the burrow?

“Everyone’s bags have been put in their rooms. It’s a charm set on the door, no need to be alarmed.” Draco said, raising his voice slightly over the worried hustle of everyone simultaneously looking for their bags. After everyone quieted down, he continued. “Now, if you would like to see where you room is, feel free to follow me. If you would like to stay, Tuffin can show you your room later.” He said simply.

He turned his back to the room, walking through the door. He paused outside as Me, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George filed out of the room.

George puffed out air through his lips. “Figures Percy would stay.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, well, Ginny and Hermione, the two of you are sharing a room just over here.” Draco said, walking down the hall. He paused in front of a white door, waving his hand to open it. Ginny and Hermione walked in, their eyes wide.

The room was truly beautiful. The walls were a light cream color with golden roses painted on it. The white canvas bed sat on an upraised platform much like Draco’s. Three of the four walls were covered head to toe in books, something, I’m sure, Hermione loved.

As if to answer my silent pondering, Hermione reached her hand in the direction of Draco, blindly grasping for his arm as her eyes traveled around the room.

“D-Draco would you mind if I just had a little look around?” Hermione asked, her hand still searching through the air to find him, as though it was impossible for her to rip her eyes away from the thousands of books surrounding her.

“Of course, have your pick. You can borrow them for as long as you like.” He said happily.

Hermione finally found his arm, bracing on it as if she was weak from all this literature.

“Oh, and Ginny, I think there might be a few books on that wall which you might find enjoyable.” Draco said, pointing to the wall across from us.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him as if expecting him to make a joke. She slowly made her way over to the wall, glancing back every so often. She let a hand trail along the books, pausing at a particularly bright blue one.

She gasped. “You’RE KIDDING.” She shouted, tugging the book from its shelf. “You’re KIDDING ME!” She shouted again, flipping through the pages.

“This is NOT the first edition of the _Holyhead Harpies Statistics and Founding History_ books!” Ginny asked, a hint of a question in her voice.

“I’m afraid it is.” Draco replied, a smile on his face.

“Incredible, you are. Just incredible.” She said, turning the pages with peaked interest.

Draco laughed. “I try. It’s yours, if you want it.” He added.

Ginny looked about ready to pass out.

“You _ARE_ KIDDING me!” She shouted.

Draco only shook his head, still smiling. “All yours. It’s only collecting dust here. Seems like you would put it to much better use. From what I hear, you’re a bloody good candidate to be a chaser for them, am I correct?”

Ginny stared at him in awe, seemingly frozen in time. In a flash of red hair she had run over and pulled Draco into a severely rough hug. A glimpse of fear spread across his face, but after he realized it was only a hug, his smile returned and he seemed to relax slightly. He laughed and patted her back.

“I can’t believe it. First edition. 1203.” She muttered, turning away, now entranced by the book.

“Well, I guess we’ll leave them to it.” Draco said, smiling as he turned to walk out of the room.

He shut the white door with a thud, chuckling slightly.

“Well, that was fun.” He said, smiling as he turned away, walking toward the staircase.

We descended the stairs, stopping at the bottom and turning right.

“George, this is your room.” Draco said as he pushed the door open.

The room was a light blue color, the walls had white vertical stripes and a long table against the far wall. There a blue canvas bed in the middle, sitting flat on the floor. This room seemed much more simple than any of the others, but George looked very pleased.

“All to myself? Don’t have to share?” George asked as if he were being tricked.

Draco shook his head. “You’re alone in here. And, if you notice, there are a few things that might peak your interest in the cabinets of that table just there.” Draco pointed to the long table against the wall. “And don’t worry, this room is fireproof and locked with so many enchantments that even if you captured a troll and stuck dynamite up its butt, we wouldn’t hear a peep.” Draco said, a smile on his face, as if what he was making any sense.

“What are you on about?” Ron asked.

“Go see for yourself.” Draco said, lazily waving his hand in the direction of the table.

George and Ron approached it, gasping when they got about 5 feet away.

“What?” I asked, looking around them.

Draco only smiled.

I walked over to where they were standing, a gasp escaping my own mouth when the disillusionment charm fell. On the table were cauldrons, boilers, ladles, and all kinds of measuring devices. The wall was full of every ingredient that could possibly go into a potion.

“Figured you might want to do some experimenting while you were here for that shop of yours.” Draco said, smiling at the wonderment across Georges face. "This is where I usually work, but it's all yours for now."

“I could kiss you.” George said, taking a few steps toward Draco.

“Er, no thanks. Keep your lips to yourself. Besides, I quite fancy your brother.” Draco added, winking at Ron.

“Piss off.” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Draco laughed, then jerked his head to the side lazily.

“Come on.” He said, removing himself from the wall.

Ron and I followed him out, shutting the door behind us.

We descended another set of stairs and I recognized the doors to Draco’s room immediately.

We walked past them and Ron asked. “Where do those creepy doors lead to?”

Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw where Ron was pointing. He scoffed and shook his head.

“Those ‘creepy doors’ lead to my bedroom.”

Ron flushed. “Oh.” He stared at the ground. “Sorry.”

“Not to worry, I assure you that the doors to your room are far less so.” Draco replied.

We turned left down the hall, stopping in front of a set of large brown oak doors. Draco pushed them open, revealing a room with bright orange wallpaper, exactly the shade of Ron’s room at the burrow. On one wall, members of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team flew past over a vast Quidditch pitch.

“Bloody hell!” Ron said, his eyes traveling around the room.

“You’ll notice there are a few books there for you. And magazines, if you would prefer lighter reading.”

“Bloody _hell_.” Ron said again.

“Perhaps you should pick a larger book to expand your vocabulary, Ronald.” Draco said teasingly.

“ _Bloody hell_.” Ron repeated for a third time.

“I see that repeating phrases when shocked runs in the family." Draco said, referring to Ginny. "Well. I’ll leave you to that then. Hope you can string a sentence together by dinner time.” Draco laughed, shutting the door on a gaping Ron.

Draco chuckled, unbuttoning his sleeves to roll them up. He sighed contently, lazily walking down the hall next to me. He stopped in front of a black door at the end of the hall, pushing it open with his hip.

“This is Teddy’s room.” Draco said, allowing me to step inside.

The room was about half the size of Draco’s. The walls were deep red, which had brown designs on it that matched the color of the small table and leather chairs sitting in front of the fireplace. A small white cradle sat underneath a window on the far left corner of the room. There was a small bed in the middle of the wall, with brown sheets and red pillows.

“The bed is for Andromeda if she wants to sleep here, but I expect she’ll take the room adjacent this one.” Draco explained.

My eyes lingered on the baby cradle. That was Draco’s baby cradle, Narcissa had said so. I walked over to it, resting my hand on the side of it. I slid my fingers along the edge, feeling the smooth wood. There were white silk sheets lining the cradle, which made me smile. _Of course he had silk sheets._ I thought to myself.

Draco placed his hand on my back, resting his hip on the side of the cradle to look at me.

“What?” He asked, his grey eyes shining in the moonlight.

I stepped forward, sliding my arms around his neck.

“I love you.” I said, smiling up at him as I pushed his hair off his face.

“I love you, too.” He replied, his other hand wrapping around my waist.

I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, drawing back slightly to tilt my head the other way. I kissed him softly again, trailing kisses all along his rough jaw and up his cheeks. When I finally found his lips again, they were upturned into a smile. My lips mimicked his as I kissed him deeper, the crackling fire warm on my back, my fingers in his silky hair, and a baby cradle by my side.

_Silk sheets. Plonker._

* * *

Draco and I found our way back to the large sunroom in which the others were still talking. They had now convened to one corner of the table, making it easier to talk to each other. Narcissa was talking jovially to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about who knows what.

Draco walked up next to them, waiting until the conversation had come to a natural pause before interrupting.

“Mother, sorry to intervene. I just wanted to inform you that I’m about to go get Andromeda.” He said, touching her shoulder lightly.

“Okay, dear, hurry back.” She said, patting his hand gently.

He nodded, smiling before he turned his back on her, walking back over to me.

“I’ll be back soon.” He said with a smile, leaning to kiss my cheek.

“Wait, can I come?” I asked, watching his face.

“Oh- well, yes, of course. I didn’t think you would want to. We have to walk back.” Draco explained.

“I’d love to come, if that’s alright.”

“Yes, of course. That’d be great.” He said, smiling at me.

Draco wrapped his arm around mine.

“Ready?” He asked, looking down at me.

“Yes, but... don’t we have to go outside the gates to disapparate?” I asked.

“The shields have been temporarily lifted while company is here. We’ve found that people forget about the curses set against apparating and disapparating, and have had people sent to St. Mungo’s because of it. Mum didn’t want anyone in the Weasley family to be hurt since... since we haven’t been the best of acquaintances in the past.” Draco explained.

“That’s thoughtful. Thank you.” I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He smiled down at me as I secured my arm on his.

I felt a slight twist and a gentle tug on my stomach before my feet landed softly on pavement right outside some train station.

* * *

 

“Her train is due to arrive in about four minutes.” Draco explained. “Platform 6 1/4, I believe.” He said, taking me with him as we walked forward. I tucked my fingers in the crook of his elbow to keep them warm. The inside of this train station was nearly as cold as it was outdoors.

Draco walked along at a slow speed, his grey eyes flicking up to check the number on each train platform. We got to platform 6 and walked down to the 4th brick column on the side.

“Okay, it’s just like the Hogwarts Express, just walk through the wall and we’ll be on the platform.” Draco explained, walking toward the wall casually.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as we walked through. The sounds of the platform muffled and disappeared as our surroundings became dark.

Suddenly a bright light shone on my face and the distant sound of a whistle blowing rang in my ears. I opened my eyes again, seeing a small puff of train smoke far down the tracks.

“Perfect timing.” Draco said happily, releasing my arm to step forward slightly and watch the train approach.

There were a few other people on the platform, an elderly couple, a middle aged man with spectacles and a handle bar mustache, a little girl and her mother, and another guy that seemed to be a little older than me.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, smiling as I watched Draco rub his hands together, blowing hot air into them. He turned back to look at me, smiling widely. He rubbed his hands together again, then stepped toward me, extending his hand slightly.

His eyes flicked over to something at my left right before I felt something like an iron bar crash into the side of my head.

I fell to the floor in what seemed like slow motion, my eyes glued on Draco. Someone in dark robes swept forward, making Draco's now extended wand fly from his hand. The robed figure flicked his wand again, making Draco’s arms and legs snap straight against his body. As my head hit the floor, I saw Draco get pushed off the edge of the platform and onto the tracks, in the path of the oncoming train.


	27. Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gives Harry an early Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content! If you wish to skip over this, do not read the second to last section. The very last section is not explicit (Sort of. You'll see what I mean.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! See you Sunday with another chapter! :)

The hooded figure jumped over me, running at the brick wall, only to disappear to the other side. I scrambled for my wand, the oncoming train whistle loud in my ears. I patted my pockets feverishly, only to come up with nothing. The train was only about 100 feet away. I didn’t have my wand. I slid across the floor and toward the edge of the platform.

“HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!!” I looked around but everyone just stared in shock.

Draco was lying on the tracks, his eyes wide with fear as the train approached. His arm was only about a foot away from my hand, but I couldn’t reach him.

“ACCIO DRACO!!” I shouted desperately, focusing every particle of my being on grabbing any part of him I could.

To my surprise, Draco’s body lurched upwards, giving me just enough grip to pull him up slightly and wrap my other arm around him. I tugged with all my might, lifting his spell bound body off the tracks. I just got his foot over the edge when the train swished by, clanking on the tracks with a deafening roar. My head was throbbing where I had been hit, and I could feel warm blood oozing down my cheek. I collapsed on Draco’s chest, dry sobs overwhelming me. I was so close to losing him. I didn’t even have my wand to unbind him. I sat up, pushing his hair off his face.

“Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco.” I chanted, kissing his face softly.

I patted his pockets in search of his wand. I saw it on the ground about a foot away from where the cloaked figure had disarmed him. I retrieved it and touched it to his stomach to unbind him. He sat up in a rush, pulling me tightly to his chest. We both sat there, gasping for air in disbelief of what had just happened. All I could do was say his name, over and over again. His chest was heaving, his heart pounding unnaturally against his ribcage.

“Oh my God. Oh my God.” He said, just as frequently as I said his name.

“Har- Dra- What’s going on here?” I heard Andromeda’s voice behind me, followed by the soft cry of a baby. “Harry! What happened to your head? Why are you on the floor?”

I shook my head, my face buried in Draco’s chest. Draco found his senses before I did, taking a few calming breaths.

“Someone pushed me, onto the tracks. I- I... I almost died.” Draco said to her, his voice distant and full of shock.

Suddenly the man with the handle bar mustache appeared, looking quite ruffled and out of breath.

“I- ran as fast- as I could- I followed him to the- apparition point- but he got away-” The man gasped. “dodged my spells- didn’t see his face.” The man gasped, clutching his side. “I saw the whole thing- every second of it. You alright?” The man asked Draco, extending his hand to help him up.

I hadn’t realized we were still on the ground, nor had I noticed the group of witches and wizards surrounding us.

“Harry Potter.”

“Is that Harry Potter?”

“What’s he doing?”

“Harry Potter.”

Whispers of my name surrounded us as people stopped to stare.

“Ouch! Blimey.” I exclaimed as Draco pushed back a section of my hair to get a better view of my wound.

“That looks bad. We should get you back to Molly, she’ll know what to do.” Draco insisted, pulling me to my feet.

My head spun dangerously, and I braced myself on Draco’s arm.

"My daughter, she used to be a nurse at St. Mungo's. I can go get her! It will only take a minute." The man with the handlebar mustache offered. 

“No, no It's fine. I'm fine.” I muttered, pressing my hand to my forehead to try and calm it down.

"Really, you don't look in the best health to be apparating anywhere. Just let me go get her, it will only take 10 minutes." The man insisted.

“Can you walk?” Draco asked.

I nodded, which was an incredibly poor decision. My head spun even worse, I leaned heavily into Draco, feeling as though someone was pulling the ground from beneath me. Andromeda grabbed my bicep with one hand, the other arm occupied by little Teddy Lupin.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just shouldn’t go nodding my head around.” I muttered. "What hit me, anyways?"

“Flying iron gear.” Draco said, holding my arm tightly.

"Yikes." I said, pressing my hand to my forehead. "Coulda been worse. Coulda been hit by a train or something." I said, giving a short laugh. Draco wasn't amused. "Sorry." I muttered. 

“I think we'll be fine, It's not a far walk to my house. Thank you for your help, Mr...?” Draco asked, extending his hand to the man with the handlebar mustache.

"Cassius! That's my name. No problem. You sure he's going to be okay? It's really no trouble." Cassius offered.

"We're fine, its only about a 15 minute walk. Thank you for the offer, Cassius." Draco said, wrapping his arm around my torso to get a better grip on me, for which I was thankful.

"No problem. You lot have a good day, then." He said, tipping his hat to Andromeda. 

Draco nodded goodbye to him, letting me brace on him as we walked out of the station.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of walking out in the cold air, I felt much more stable. I turned my head to the side, seeing a swaddle of blankets in Andromeda’s arms.

“Sorry, I don’t think I’ve asked. How are you, Andromeda? It’s been a while.” I asked, looking over at her.

Her shocking resemblance to Bellatrix was enough to make my pulse rise, but there was a strong kindness in her eyes that made the two very different. Her soft brown hair fell in tight ringlets onto her shoulders, her warm eyes wrinkled up at the corners slightly, making her age lines more apparent.

“I’m quite well, love. It’s good to see you. Though, not in the state that you are currently in.” She said, the corners of her mouth tilting down.

She shifted the weight of Teddy in her arms. His short hair was the a shade of cobalt blue, his small nose pink against the cold wind. Andromeda tucked his blanket tighter around his arms as he let out a small whine.

“Sh sh sh... We’ll be there soon, don’t you worry.” She said, bouncing the baby lightly in her arms as she walked.

“How’s he been?” I asked, looking down at Teddy. I wanted to hold him, but didn't trust myself in my current daze.

“As wonderful and beautiful as ever. Such a healthy baby boy, hardly puts up a fuss. Only cries when he’s not paid any attention.” She said, smiling down at him happily. “Gave himself a duck’s bill about a week ago. Little man pitched a right fit, quacking loudly to try and make it go away.” She said, laughing as she stroked a finger against his cheek. “Just like his mother, he is.”

I smiled as I watched her look down at him, as if nothing in the world has or ever would matter besides him.

“We’re only about 5 minutes away.” Draco announced.

I looked around, not seeing anything that resembled a house. We were walking down a long gravel road that had tall trees on the left side, and a wide, empty field on the right. Ahead of us, the trees dropped down and only the sky could be seen.

Slowly, we approached the clearing, a few peaks of Malfoy manor becoming visible. I audibly gasped as we reached the top of the hill, staring down at the beautiful house. It was surrounded on three sides by a garden full of every color flower, a majority of them being the white ones Draco likes. I could see the large marble fountain in their front yard, and several stray white peacocks faffing about across the lawn. The iron wrought gates and the tall hedges blocked any unwelcome guests.

The house looked even larger up here than it ever has down below. I could see every peak of the house, every window, and every door. It looked intimidating in front of the large lake that stretched out behind the house, reflecting the light of the setting sun.

We slowly began descending the hill, which was slightly too deep for my pounding head.

* * *

We eventually made it through the gates, down the garden path, and up the three flights of stairs to the sun room. We entered, met by happy cries of welcome from the adults within. Narcissa stood, walking over to sweep her sister into her arms. She froze halfway, her mouth dropping in a very un-Narcissa-like way as her eyes found the side of my head.

“Harry! What’s happened?!” She asked, worry etched on her face as she rushed forward to hold my face in her cool, delicate hands.

She pushed aside my hair, getting a better look at my wound. I winced, pulling away slightly. She pressed her mouth into a thin line, holding my face still.

“What happened, Harry?” She asked again, examining my head as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came shuffling forward.

“Some bloke sent a gear flying at me and then pushed-” I started, but Draco interrupted me.

“Pushed him over. It was quite frightening, I thought he had passed out. A gentleman in a waistcoat chased the man down, but to no avail. Mrs. Weasley, I was thinking that you could do a much better job at healing this than I could.” He said, stepping aside to let her near me.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh.” Mrs. Weasley muttered, her warm, rough hands tilting my head to the side. “Come sit down, dear.” She said, dragging me to a chair.

I sat down heavily, as she pulled out her wand. “Just a cleaning charm.” She explained, flicking her wand at my face.

She pushed my hair away from the wound. Madame and Monsieur Delacour were standing near Draco and Narcissa. Apolline had her hand over her mouth as she watched. I closed my eyes to avoid looking at them.

“Might sting a bit, love.” Mrs. Weasley said.

I nodded slightly. It felt like someone had briefly set my head on fire.

“Ahg!” I exclaimed, my hand leaping to the side of my face.

As quickly as the pain had started, it went away, leaving a very normal feeling patch of skin behind. I rubbed it, opening my eyes. I tilted my head a little, and no spinning occurred.

“Brilliant. Thank you.” I said to Mrs. Weasley as she stood up.

“My pleasure dear.” She patted the side of my face. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

I nodded standing up. I looked over at Draco, who was staring at his feet.

“Care to hold your Godson?” Andromeda asked, stepping forward with Teddy.

I smiled widely, taking the warm bundle from her arms. I tugged back the blanket, exposing his small chin and big, blue eyes.

“Hey there little man.” I said, watching as he stretched a tiny arm out of his blanket and yawned. “Tired?” I asked him, allowing him to clutch my finger.

“I think you should put this little one down for a nap.” Mrs. Weasley said, scratching her finger lightly against his blanketed stomach. He giggled slightly.

I nodded, bouncing him lightly as I walked out of the room. I heard footsteps behind me right as I reached the stairs. I turned around to see Draco coming down the hall after me.

“Mind if I help?” He asked with a smile.

“I’d love it.” I replied, beginning down the stairs. When we reached the landing, I looked over at Draco. “Why didn’t you tell your mum what really happened at the train station?” I asked him.

He shook his head. “She’d go ballistic. It was probably just someone who recognized me as a death eater and got mad. I’m sure it wont happen again. It’s nothing to worry her about.” He explained, pushing the door to Teddy's room open with his shoulder.

“You’re not a death eater, Draco.” I said, walking past him and over to the cradle.

“Might as well be.” He muttered.

“Please, Draco, if you're a death eater than I must be the next great Dark Wizard.” I said, looking down at Teddy, who had fallen asleep on the way down.

Draco scoffed. I looked over at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows raised dramatically.

“What?” I asked.

He smirked, walking over to me as he tilted his head to the side.

“Savior of the wizarding world holding a baby in his arms. Has 'dark wizard' written all over it.” He chided.

I rolled my eyes. “Shut it, Malfoy.”

He blew air out of his nose in a half laugh sort of way. He raised a delicate finger to Teddy’s blankets, tugging them aside gently to look down at him properly. His eyes wrinkled up into a smile as he rubbed a knuckle gently on his cheek.

“Cute little guy, isn’t he?” He asked softly, as not to wake him.

“Do you want to hold him?” I asked.

“Who, me?”

I rolled my eyes. “No, my other boyfriend.” I said exasperatedly.

He stared at me blankly.

“Yes you!” I said, stepping forward to lay Teddy in his arms.

Draco scrambled to fold his arms in a cradling position.

“Support his head.” I muttered, resting it in the crook of his elbow.

Teddy stirred slightly, pushing his other tiny arm out of the cocoon of his blankets and letting out a soft cry.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry.” Draco muttered, bouncing him lightly as Andromeda had done.

He began walking around in circles, shushing Teddy softly, muttering incoherent comforts in a whisper. I watched in silence, resting my hand on the side of Draco’s old cradle to keep myself from collapsing. My knees were weak at the sight.

Draco’s platinum blond hair was falling in front of his face as he bounced around lightly, his pace slow and soft just like his voice. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck, his shirt slightly untucked.

Teddy had wrapped a tiny fist around one of Draco’s long fingers, and was pulling on it as he whined. He smiled down at the baby in his arms, his eyes crinkling up intensely. His lips moved only to create hushing noises and words of comfort in an attempt to ease Teddy back to sleep.

He continued looking down at him as he walked over to me, his finger tugging away at the tiny fist that was wrapped around it.

“I’m not too bad at this, you know.” He muttered to me quietly.

He peeked up at me through a curtain of blond hair, his eyes still crinkled up as he smiled. I pushed his hair behind his ear, standing on my tip toes to kiss him softly. I took Teddy from his arms, placing him down in the cradle gently. I tucked his small arms back into his blanket, smiling as Draco wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. He kissed the side of my neck, his rough cheek rubbing against it.

We stood and watched Teddy sleep for a while. Draco’s breath heated my collar bone as I leaned back against him, feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest. Too soon, Draco broke the silence.

“Dinner’s ready.” Draco muttered against my neck.

“How do you know?” I asked. I hadn’t heard any sort of signal that it was ready.

“It’s a spell my mum learned a while ago. It works sort of like an echo, so if I call for her, she would hear it in her head and vice versa. It only works in the house though.” He explained, allowing me to link my arm in his as we made our way down the stairs.

“Could she hear me if I said her name?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Only works if she enchants you, don’t worry.” He said.

I nodded my understanding, walking with him out into the hall.

* * *

Instead of the large sunroom, we met up in the dining room, which contained a much longer dark oak table. The marble floors reflected the firelight beautifully, and the high ceilings towered over us intimidatingly. There was a broad iron chandelier which hung over the table, and large tapestries and portraits covering the walls.

George arrived to dinner 10 minutes late, smelling of burnt hair. Mrs. Weasley gave him a suspicious look, but made no comment.

On the table was a meal that looked like it had come straight from Hogwarts. Two large hams sat on either end of the 16 person table, with everything from mashed potatoes to corn laid out between them. The familiar plates with about three sets of silverware sat in front of each high backed chair.

After Draco had done his shuffle around of pulling out the seats for all the women, he sat down at the head of the table, to my left. In front of me was Hermione, then Ron, George, Ginny, Percy, Andromeda. Narcissa sat next to her sister at the other head of the table, and to her left was Luis, Apolline, Fleur, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and me.

The dress was more casual, and it appeared that mostly everyone, except Percy, had taken off their robes and left on shirts, ties, and blouses. Most of the Weasleys were staring down at the sets of silverware and assortment of plates in front of them in horror. I saw Hermione pointing to the different forks and knives as she whispered to Ron, apparently explaining how to properly eat with them.

Narcissa gently tapped her spoon on the edge of her glass, getting everyone’s attention.

“I do hope you all found your rooms enjoyable-” She started.

An uprising of thanks and agreement sounded, covering up her quiet voice. She smiled, taking in the gratitude.

“Wonderful. You can thank Draco for that, he was kind enough to add the personalized touches.” She said, smiling across the table at her son. “I just wanted to quickly tell you all that breakfast will be served in the sunroom upstairs at approximately 8 a.m.. Lunch will be at 12, tea will be at 2, and dinner will be held at 7 back in here. If at any point you become hungry, or if there is anything you need, just call Tuffin’s name and he will come to you. Don’t hesitate to ask.” She said warmly. “That being said... Let us eat!” She said, raising her glass to the table.

Immediately the clink of plates and murmur of chatter ensued. I had the urge to close my eyes and listen to the dull roar of conversation, and the soft clinks caused by silverware on plates. It was a mild chaos, but one of my favorite things to hear.

I felt Draco’s hand rest on my knee, and looked over to him. I smiled as I watched his eyes slowly crinkled up. I rested my hand on top of his underneath the table, rubbing my thumb against his smooth skin. He waved his free hand, serving us some food while the others passed around plates, requesting certain amounts of whatever dish.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go to grab some silverware. His hand remained on my knee while we ate, warm and firm.

* * *

After dessert was eaten and the only thing left on the table were a few pots of tea, I leaned back in my chair, my hand sliding under the table to find Draco’s, which was still rested on my knee. He smiled at me over his cup as I wrapped my hand around his, squeezing it softly.

The Delacours and Narcissa were deep into a conversation that I couldn’t understand, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were discussing something about a Quidditch game. George got Ginny’s attention, wriggling his fingers to signal her to lean forward. Ginny’s mouth dropped open in awe at whatever George was saying. Due to the amount of times he snuck a glance back at Mrs. Weasley, I assumed it was about the experiments he had been constructing in his room. There was a gap between George and Percy, and as I looked over I suddenly noticed that Teddy was in Andromeda’s arms. I didn’t remember even seeing her get up.

I gave a small sigh, trying to ignore the headache that was forming behind my eyes.

“Would you like some more tea?” Draco asked.

I shook my head. “No, thank you. I’m quite tired actually.” I said, scratching my temple mindlessly as I stifled a yawn.

“Well you did get hit pretty hard.” Draco said, his brow furrowing.

I shrugged. “I’ve had worse. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. If I had seen it coming I-"

"Draco, this wasn't your fault." I said quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "It was just some lunatic guy who held a grudge. Your not to blame, and I was healed in seconds. It's fine, I promise, don't blame yourself." I said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

He nodded and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

I let out a defeated sigh.

"Could you um.. Show me where I’m sleeping? Or Tuffin?” I asked Draco.

A gentle _pop_ sounded next to me and Tuffin appeared.

“Yes, Sir? Mr. Potter called Tuffin?” He asked, scuttling toward me.

“Do you think you could-?” I started, but Draco interrupted.

“Sorry, Tuffin, it was a mistake. Please go back to whatever you were doing. Thank you.” Draco said, smiling down at him briefly.

Tuffin bowed deeply, disappearing with another faint _pop_. Andromeda stood at the other end of the table, Teddy asleep in her arms.

“I think I’ll just go tuck this one away.” She said, stepping away from her chair.

Draco stood abruptly.

“Allow me, I’m just about to show Harry to his room.” He said, walking around the table towards her. “I’ll tuck him in while I’m over there.” He said, extending his arms to take Teddy.

“Thank you dear. Mind his head.” She said, handing Teddy to Draco carefully.

Draco smiled down at him, bouncing him gently as he walked back over to me.

“Come on then, Potter.” He said, giving me a brief smile and jerking his head slightly before walking down the ball.

I glanced over to Andromeda and Narcissa, both of whom had their hands over their hearts as they watched Draco walk away with Teddy in his arms. _I know_. I wanted to say.

I turned and followed Draco down the hall and up a flight of stairs. We walked in the direction of Teddy’s room, but stopped at the door before Teddy’s.

“This is you.” Draco said, pushing the door open with his hip.

This is the only carpeted floor I’d seen so far. It was a deep deep brown color, with a faint hint of red. The walls were red with gold vines twisting over it, and the canopy bed was a golden color much like Hermione’s dress at the ball. There was a floor length mirror hanging on a door in the corner near a fireplace and small brown leather couch. On the mantle was a collection of small trinkets. A few candlesticks, a wooden carved box, a Quaffle and a snitch, a camera, a clock, and a small golden bowl full of what looked to be licorice. It reminded me strongly of the Gryffindor common room.

“Wow, It looks amazing in here.” I said, walking over to the bed to feel the soft fabric of the duvet.

“Thank you. I try.” He said, his eyes crinkling into a smile.

I sat down on the bed, falling back to let my arms sprawl out next to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, tiredness making my limbs heavy. I felt Draco knock his knee against mine, and I opened my eyes just enough to see his smiling face.

“I’m going to go put Teddy to bed and then say goodnight to everyone. I’ll be back in a bit.” He said.

I barely managed to sit up, leaning forward to accept his kiss. I kissed Teddy’s forehead, smiling at his little face before Draco straightened up.

I watched as Draco walked out the door, shutting it with his foot. I fell back on my side, closing my eyes as the flames of the fire danced in shadows across my eyelids.

* * *

I awoke to a searing pain in my head. Panic fluttered through my chest before I remembered that I had been hit with an iron train gear yesterday, thus, causing the headache. I groaned, sitting up to press my hand against my head. I squinted, looking around to see if Draco had returned.

Upon looking out the window, I saw a very soft blue, and all the stars had disappeared. I could tell that the sun was about to rise. I groaned again as I stood, pressing my fingertips against my temples. Surely Draco would have a potion for this somewhere.

I shoved open my door, creeping down the hall toward Draco’s room. I knocked gently, creaking the door open. The bed lay untouched. I sighed. Guess I’d just have to deal with it. I shut his door and slipped down the hall, keeping my hand on my forehead. I began to push open my door, but heard the faint whimpering of Teddy a little farther down the hall.

I pushed my fingers through my hair, walking toward his door. I nudged it open with my foot, taking a few steps toward the crib. I paused on my way over, seeing a figure on the bed. At first I thought it was Andromeda, but upon further investigation, I saw long limbs and a familiar knitted green sweater with a large orange ‘H’ across the front of it.

I knelt down next to the bed, in absolute adoration at the scene in front of me.

Draco had one long arm curled around a sleeping Teddy, his other arm tucked under his head, his elbow folded to let his fingers gently brush against his sharp cheekbone as he breathed. He still had his trousers and socks on, and had clearly tugged my too big/ too short sweater over top his dress shirt. His tie was splayed out of the sweater and up the bed, pushed messily underneath his face. His long hair was fanned out in every direction, messier than I had ever seen it.

I don’t know how long I knelt there, watching as Draco’s lips twitched with every small puffy breath that escaped them. The headache was now forgotten, and my knees began to ache, but all I wanted was to stare at this image for the rest of my life.

_Image._

I slowly stood, sliding out the door without a sound. I picked up the camera off the mantle, flicking a few switches and taking a picture of the couch to make sure it worked.

I crept back into Teddy’s room, biting my lip as I held the camera to my eye. I snapped a photo, waking Draco from his slumber. He squinted up at me, the hand that had been lazily brushing against his cheek now pushed his hair back as he sat up, a sleepy smile spread across his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked quietly, stretching his arms slightly, being careful to not wake Teddy.

“Taking a picture.” I replied, plucking the polaroid from the camera slot, watching as the image became clearer.

I set them down on the table next to the bed, picking Teddy up gently. I walked him over to his cradle, successfully laying him down without a peep of discomfort. I looked back over to Draco, who was now standing, his hands reaching far up into the air as he stretched, my too short sweater exposing his entire forearm.

"That's mine." I said in reference to the sweater he wore, folding my arms over my chest. 

"If you want it so much, why don't you come and get it?" Draco asked, smirking at me before he turned around.

* * *

 _That’s it_. I said to myself, making my way over to him. He reached out to grab the picture on the table, but I grabbed his hand, pulling him from the room. I passed by my room, and walked straight to his. I shoved open the black, golden knobbed doors, kicking it shut behind me with my foot.

“Harry, what’s go-?” Draco started, but I cut him off by yanking him toward me as I leaned against the wall.

I kissed him urgently. Intensely. With all the love and lust I’ve felt for him over the past few days, built up inside me. He gave a sound of surprise against my lips, which quickly turned into a moan.

I tugged at the jumper he wore, trying to pull him closer. He wrapped his hand around my back, the other going into my hair. He pulled my hips forward, my shoulders leaning back against the wall.

He pushed my shirt up and over my head, our lips parting only briefly enough to let the fabric pass between us. His cool hands traveled up my back and down my chest, grabbing onto the waistband of my jeans to pull me forward again. I gasped as he pressed our hips together, his erection rubbing against my lower stomach. He took this opportunity to yank his jumper and shirt over his head, his hands wrapping around the back of my neck to bring me in for a kiss immediately afterward.

I smiled into the kiss, dragging my fingers down his smooth back. Draco let out a long groan of pleasure in response. Both of his hand fell to the back of my thighs, and, without warning, he lifted both my legs around his hips, pressing me back into the wall. I slid my hands up his chest and rested my elbows on his shoulders, resituating myself. I knotted my fingers into his silky hair, arching my back to press against him as he rubbed our hips together.

His arms wrapped around my back lifting me off the wall. He turned and walked to his bed, and up the two stairs to the platform on which his bed sat, his lips not leaving mine until he landed us on the bed. He was on top of me, his hands everywhere. I had my legs still wrapped around his waist, my fingers now digging into his muscular shoulders.

He removed his lips from mine, kissing down my neck, his lips ghosted down my chest, planting a firm kiss just below my belly button. He tugged off my belt and threw it across the room in one motion, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants as quickly as possible. He yanked them down my legs as I arched my back up, tossing them to the ground behind him.

He kissed my knee again, which was probably still bruised, and began pressing rough kisses against the inside of my thigh. He bit down gently every few kisses, making me shudder. His hands held my hips down firmly against the bed, keeping me from moving.

He kissed back up my chest, his hands running up my sides as he did so, eventually reaching my hair. I pushed against his chest, rolling us over. I tugged off his trousers, pulling them off his slender legs. It was difficult to pull my lips away from his. They were as warm and soft as always, sucking and nibbling at all the right times. I tugged his trousers off his feet, throwing them on the floor next to all our other discarded clothes. I slid my hands up the sides of his legs as I found his mouth again, enjoying the smile that he pressed against my lips as his hands worked through my hair.

I ground my hips into him, making him nearly grin as he rolled us over again, laying next to me slightly. He tugged my boxers down to my knees, taking them the rest of the way off with his foot as he kissed me. He laid fully on top of me again and I gasped against his lips when I felt that his boxers had been taken off as well.

He rubbed our two erections together roughly, clawing at my back as he did so. I knotted my fingers into his hair, tugging on it as I let out a moan of delight.

He dragged his fingers down my sides, his nails scraping my skin gently. His warm mouth left my lips, wrapping around the head of my dick seconds later.

My breath hitched in my throat as I grabbed the duvet, looking for anything to hold onto as Draco took more of me into his mouth, his tongue swirling around in every direction. I let out a few sounds that were somewhere between a gasp and a moan, gently pushing my hips forward as he bobbed his head up and down. I could feel the tip of my dick hitting the back of his throat, his tongue pressed up against the underside of it.

I clawed at the duvet, tugging up on it violently as I twisted with pleasure. God, this felt so good, but I wanted more. And it was going to be over soon if he kept at it like this.

I reluctantly unknotted my hands from his satiny duvet, my hands reaching down to find his bobbing head. I let out a small gasp of disappointment as his warm lips left me. I pulled his face up to mine again, kissing him softly as I breathed heavily.

“I want you.” I gasped. “Inside of me.” When he didn’t move, I decided to elaborate. “Now.”

I stared into his dark grey eyes, watching desire crash through them. I heard a snap of his fingers followed by a soft click. He kissed me again, a hand reaching down to push one of my legs aside. I inhaled sharply as a lubricated finger pressed against my asshole, pushing inside slowly. My mouth dropped open as I let my head fall backward, my chest tightening. He pushed in and out, in and out. I tugged down on his hair as I moaned in pleasure. He pushed another finger in, this time hooking his fingers up slightly. I gasped, arching my back into him, my eyes shutting tightly.

“You like that?” He asked softly.

All I could do was nod, my chest was so tight. He pushed his fingers into me, hooking them every so often. After a minute of this, he added a third finger, sending the first wave of painful pleasure through my body. The other two fingers were surprisingly easy to take. As he pushed his fingers back in, he twisted his wrist in a corkscrew motion, which caused a loud moan to emerge from my lips. That combined with the hooking motion was rapidly bringing me to the edge of climax. _Again_.

My chest was tight, making it hard to breathe as he pushed his fingers in and out of me. I pressed my hand against his shoulder, only moans emerging from my lips as I tried to warn him. He immediately slowed his pace, relaxation spreading through my chest as I was finally able to catch my breath. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, my senses overwhelmed by the agonizingly slow pace at which he was twisting his fingers as he pushed them into me. I was finally able to open my eyes, my breathing regulating.

I was shocked to find Draco literally centimeters away from my face, watching me intently as his hand kept moving. I closed my eyes again, a moan falling out of my mouth. God he was so attractive it was hard to look at.

“I’m ready.” I breathed.

Draco slid his fingers out of me, leaving me feeling empty. He squirted more lubricant in his hand, rubbing it on his own hard dick. He gasped quietly, his eyes threatening to flutter shut.

He pushed my leg up to where my knee pressed against my chest. He brought the other one up over his shoulder and leaned forward, pressing his hand to the bed next to my head. His hair tickled my forehead as his eyes bored into mine. I could feel his shoulders trembling as I dug my fingers into them. His other hand went out of view, and I felt him push inside of me a second later. I tried to keep my eyes open for as long as I could, maintaining his intense gaze.

I exhaled slowly, letting out a long groan. “Yessss.” I said breathily, my eyes closing as he pushed into me.

He let his head drop to my shoulder, his hot breath washing over my collar bones in short bursts. He pulled back slightly, then pushed all the way in. I groaned deeply clawing at his back. This was far less painful than it had been the first time, only pleasure making my chest go tight.

He pushed into me at a medium speed, his breath at the same pace as his movements. Part of me wanted him to go faster, but after all, what’s the rush?

I cracked my eyes open to see the sun rising, shining pink, orange, and purple hues into the room. I kissed Draco’s shoulder, my hands sliding up to knot in his hair. I could feel his arm trembling as he held himself up.

I rolled us over, not removing him from me. I kissed down his neck and sat up, tucking both my legs underneath me. He propped himself up on his elbows, his dark grey eyes traveling down my body.

I rested my hands back on his thighs, picking up my hips slightly. I pushed them back down, making his dick go even farther into me than before. I moved at the same slow pace he had been moving, letting out small lazy groans as I pushed my body down onto him. I let my head fall backwards, my eyes closing as I felt his hips move up to meet me.

His hands slid up my thighs and hips as we pushed together, he wrapped an arm around my back, the other grabbing onto the back of my thigh. He stood as he pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arm around his neck as I let out a moan of pleasure as my own body weight pressed me down onto him further.

He walked us down the platform and up to the windows that stretched out over the lake, pressing my back up against the glass. He slid his hands to the back of my thighs, and pushed my legs up to where my knees rested on either side of my chest, nearly touching the glass behind me. The sweatiness of my back made it easy to stay up against the glass, and I let my head rest against the window, my hands knotting into Draco’s hair as he began pushing into me again.

His arms shook slightly as he held me up, and I could feel the heat of the sun’s rays as it began to peek over the curve of the earth. I opened my eyes slightly and saw our silhouette shining against ceiling. I lifted my head off the glass to look at Draco.

His hair was tousled and his shoulder muscles were moving underneath his pale skin, working hard to keep my body up against the glass. His eyebrows were pulled together in a point on his forehead, his lips slightly open. He leaned forward slightly, pressing a kiss against the crook of my neck as he continued to push into me. A moan caught in my throat, my eyes sliding shut as I let my head fall back against the window. I tugged down on his hair as his lips worked up my neck.

He kissed my chin and I tilted my head forward enough to kiss him. We parted after a few seconds, gasping in each other’s air. I wrenched my eyes open, my hands sliding down from his hair to hold his face between my hands.

He looked into my eyes, but closed them immediately, letting out a small moan. If I hadn’t been holding his head up, it would have fallen forward against my chest. His hands tightened around the back of my thighs as he continued to press me up against the glass.

His pace began to quicken and I knew he was on the verge of cumming. His lips parted, letting out a quick rush of air. His eyebrows drew closer and closer together, his whole body trembling. He let out a loud moan, his head going completely slack in my hands. I felt him release inside of me, continuing to thrust into me quickly. Watching him climax was enough to send me over the edge. I let my head hit the window as I released onto my own stomach. Draco continued to push into me leisurely as we both came down from our climaxes. He shifted the position his hands had on my legs, bringing them back down to around his waist. I did my best to wrap my arms around his neck and hold myself up as he walked us back over to the bed. He set me down, sliding out of me slowly. I moaned quietly at the sensation. He waved his hand and I no longer felt the stickiness of my release on my stomach.

He pulled back the covers, picking me up and laying me down underneath them. He climbed in next to me, allowing me to rest my head on his chest. I could still hear his heart pounding loudly against his ribcage. He tugged the sheet up to our waists, both still being too hot for the duvet.

He lightly trailed his fingers along my back, kissing my forehead.

We laid there for a long time, watching as the sun rose slowly, sending beautiful hues into his room, and sprinkling sunlight over the lake.

* * *

 After we had gained some energy back, Draco slid out of bed, tying a silver silk house robe around his slender waist.

“Wait there.” He said, disappearing into his closet.

I heard the very distant rumble of what sounded like running water. 

Draco emerged a moment later with what looked like a present.

“I was saving this for Christmas, but you can have it now. I have other presents for you anyways.” He said, setting it on the bed next to me.

I sat up, leaning against the many pillows he had on his bed. I reached for the present, giving Draco a curious smile.

"For me? Really?" I asked.

He only tilted his head and smiled, watching my hands as I pulled off the ribbon and ripped open the wrapping paper.

Inside was silky red and gold fabric. It also felt like there was something like a layer of wool between the two layers of silk.

“It’s beautiful. What is it?” I asked, tugging it out of the wrappings. 

Draco laughed slightly and took it from my hands. He stood, holding it out in front of him.

It was a house robe. A layer of soft wool lined the collar, the outside was red with gold pockets, and the inside was solid gold to match. My mouth dropped open. It was beautiful, and must have cost a fortune.

“This is for _me_?” I asked in disbelief.

Draco laughed. “Yes, it’s all yours. I can’t have you stealing mine all the time.” He said, a smirk on his lips.

I pulled the covers off my legs, standing up to let Draco slide the house robe over my arms. I tied it shut, hugging myself. It was silky but warm, and smelled exactly like Draco.

“I love it, thank you so much.” I said, outstretching my arms to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up slightly as he hugged me.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.” He replied. "Fancy a bath?" He asked, his arms tight around my waist. 

"A bath sounds wonderful." I said happily, stretching my arms up above my head as I stepped back from the hug. 

"I'll just get everything ready then." He said, kissing my cheek as he hopped down the two steps of his bed platform. 

I sat back down on the bed, rubbing the fabric of my house robe between my fingers to figure out what kind of fabric it was. It felt like the wool that lined the collar was also lined between the two layers of red and gold silk, making the house robe thick and much warmer than Draco's plain silk one. I smiled and tugged the soft collar up around my face, inhaling deeply again. 

"Mm." I mumbled to myself, smiling against the warmth. 

"It's ready." Draco said from the doorway. 

I stood and walked over to him, following him through his massive closet and into the bathroom. It was almost as big as the bathroom we had at Hogwarts. There was a large, deep bath against the left wall, a double headed shower against the right wall, with a toilet just to my right, two sinks and a wall length mirror were against the wall adjacent to us. The bathtub was full with clouds of bubbles, and there were candles lit against the wall and on the table where the sinks were placed. 

Draco shut the door with a click, walking up behind me. He slid his hands over my shoulders and down my chest, parting my house robe as he went. His lips found my neck as he tugged on the waist belt, unknotting it and letting my robe fall open. He trailed his fingers back up my chest and slowly slid the house robe off my arms, kissing his way up my neck as he did so. He threw the house robe aside, which (by either magic or by skill I was unaware) landed neatly on a hook attached to the wall.

He kissed the back of my head and lead me over to the bath, holding out his hand to let me brace myself as I got in. The water was hot enough to make my skin tingle, but didn't burn. Little clouds of bubbles puffed up around me, some landing in my hair. 

Draco slid his house robe off, tossing it over his shoulder to land on the hook next to mine.  _Surely_ that was magic. 

Draco hooked one leg over the edge of the bathtub, followed by the other. He made like he was going to rest his back against the other side of the tub, but I tugged his arm, making him turn to sit between my legs. He chuckled lightly, sliding back against me. I extended my legs on either side of his, only reaching to about his mid calf. He leaned back against my chest, resting the back of his head against my shoulder. I kissed his temple, nuzzling my nose against the back of his ear. 

We sat in the bath for about an hour, only getting out for breakfast when the clock chimed 8. 

We dried each other off with lazy smiles and sleepy laughs, throwing on our house robes. We walked out of his room and down the hall, the smell of breakfast becoming stronger and stronger as we approached the sunroom. 


	28. The Dursley's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco visit the Dursley's.

Draco and I made our way to the sunroom, sitting down to serve ourselves some breakfast. It was empty except for the the Delacours, who had said their hellos to us and were now having a conversation in full blown french. I watched as they shared food and gave each other side hugs and small cheek kisses.

I often wonder what my life would be like if my parents were still alive. Maybe I’d still be with Draco and it would be me, my mum and my father sitting over there letting each other sample food off each other’s plates and enjoy the holiday season as a small little family. Maybe if I had a better relationship with the Dursleys that might be us.

Draco nudged my arm with his elbow, drawing me away from my thoughts. I realized that I had been staring at the Delacours this entire time and quickly returned my attention to my plate.

“You okay?” He asked.

I nodded, poking at my eggs, which somehow seemed far less appealing now.

“You don’t happen to have some parchment do you?” I asked, turning to him.

He nodded, pushing a few last bites of his breakfast into his mouth. He stood up, gesturing me to follow him. We walked up two flights of stairs (bloody hell how many levels did this manor have?) and down a very lengthy hallway. Draco pushed through a set of intimidating double doors, his silky house robe sweeping around his legs dramatically.

Inside the room was an immense black desk, which laid on top of a blood red carpet. The wall in front of me was covered in books, and the ceiling met in a arch in the middle, allowing a large iron chandelier to hang down. The candles lit as soon as we entered, along with the fireplace on the right hand wall. On the left hand side was a tall window overlooking the front of the manor grounds, giving perfect view of the twisting paths and the gate.

Draco was going through the drawers of the desk, shoving things aside and pushing away books that lay open on top of it. I walked around the room, trailing my fingers over the books, and the mantlepiece of the fire place. I paused when I reached a large wooden wardrobe. It was beautifully designed, and had carved wooden flowers etched into the sides.

I jumped back when something on the inside hit against the door.

“What was that?!” I asked, eyeing it carefully.

Draco looked up from his search for parchment.

“Oh it’s a boggart. Been in there ever since father was sent to Azkaban.” He said, resuming his search.

“This is your fathers office?” I asked, stepping back even farther.

Draco nodded. “Who else would have an office so bloody threatening.” He muttered, finally pulling some parchment out of a drawer.

He picked up an ink pot and a quill, making his way back over to the door.

“Lets go somewhere else, this place creeps me out.” Draco muttered, his eyes sweeping the room before landing on the wardrobe as it gave another lurch from the boggart.

Happy to get out of there, I shuffled past Draco and back out into the hall. Draco shuddered as he shut the door, his face showing a shadow of disgust.

His expression lightened exponentially by the time we made it back down the stairs and into Draco’s room. He set the parchment, quill and ink pot down on his table near the fire, plopping down in one of the tall armchairs he had there. He had apparently invested in another black armchair of the same design, because this second chair was not there the first time I had entered his room.

I sat down in the chair opposite him, twisting open the lid of the ink pot, dipping my quill in it, and scribbling down on the parchment.

“Dear” Was all I wrote down before I began struggling. Who do I address it too? ‘Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia’ ‘Vernon, Petunia and Dudley’ ‘The Dursleys’ ‘Asshats’? I sighed, setting the quill down.

“What?” Draco asked, clearly observing my exasperation.

“I was going to write a letter to my Aunt and Uncle.” I explained, looking down at the parchment.

“And?” I asked, clearly not seeing why I was hesitant.

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel right.” I muttered, fiddling with the quill.

“Why can’t you just go and see them? It is Thanksgiving after all, I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.” He suggested.

I couldn’t help but let out a strangled laugh. Of all the things that they would be ‘happy’ is not one of them. More like terrified. Angry. Repulsed.

“No, they wouldn’t.” I said, discarding the quill completely. “I’m stupid for even considering writing to them. I do this every bloody holiday. I don’t even know why.” I said, remembering the tissues, toothpicks and useless muggle money I occasionally receive back.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, closing my eyes.

“Forget it. Sorry for making you go through all that trouble.” I said, referring to the trip to his father’s office that he so obviously didn’t want to take.

Draco didn’t say anything, and for a second I thought he had left. I removed my hand from my forehead and looked over to his chair, seeing him sitting there with his eyebrows pulled together as he watched me.

“What?” I asked, sighing and dropping my arm down on the armrest.

“Are they the ones you lived with? The ones that made you sleep in a cupboard.” Draco asked.

I nodded, folding my arms at the bad memories that so often came with the Dursley’s. Draco pressed his lips into a thin line, glancing down at the parchment.

“Well, frankly, I don’t think they deserve you to even think about them, let alone write to them. However... Maybe going to see them one last time would help?” Draco suggested, his eyes searching my face as he spoke.

I sighed and shook my head.

“They wouldn’t agree to meet with me. And I’m sure I’m the last thing on their minds right now.”

“Who said they have to agree? We could just show up. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“ _We_? You mean you want to come?” I asked, looking at him again.

“Yes, of course. I mean they seem like bloody horrible people, I simply must meet them.” 

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Draco, they’re the worst kind of people. Absolutely mental. I hate them.” I said. The words sounded wrong coming out of my mouth. I didn’t mean that. “I don’t... _hate_ them.” I said with a sigh, pushing my fingers through my hair. “It’s complicated.” I muttered, looking into the fire.

“I get it. What are you supposed to do if the only family you have left treats you like rubbish?” Draco asked rhetorically.

I pushed air out of my nose, resting my head on the back of the armchair. I rubbed the fabric of my house robe between my fingertips, looking up at the book stocked ceiling.

“Okay. Let’s go.” I said, pushing myself up from the chair.

“Really?” Draco asked, standing with me, a smile on his face.

I nodded. “Believe me, you wont be so happy about it when we get there.” I muttered, turning my back on him as I walked out of the room to change.

* * *

According to the clock on the mantle, it was 10:37 a.m. when I had finally changed into jeans and a dark red jumper. I tugged on my tan jacket and walked back to Draco’s room, knocking lightly on the door.

“Enter.” Draco called.

I smirked at his formality as I pushed the door open. Narcissa was sitting in an armchair by the fire, and Draco was standing, resting his hip against the wall near the fireplace.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” I asked, stepping backwards slightly.

“No, dear, Draco was just telling me where you were off too.” Narcissa said pleasantly.

“Oh, alright.” I said, walking fully into the room now.

Draco was dressed in a dark grey suit, a cobalt blue tie knotted smartly around his neck, a matching handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket. He had slicked his hair back again, allowing a few loose strands to rest on his temples. He now had a fancy silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand which matched the silver tie clip he wore. I swallowed hard and tore my gaze away from him as he pushed himself off the wall to meet me in the middle of the room.

“What time do you think we’ll be back?” He asked as he approached.

“Um..” I said, my brain fuzzy from his attractiveness. “Probably uh..” I muttered again. I squeezed my eyes tight, giving myself a little shake. “Probably 11:30. Maybe sooner. I don’t expect to stay long.” I said finally.

Narcissa’s mouth turned down into a slight frown.

“Oh, alright. Well stay as long as you want, just be back in time for dinner.” She said, gliding over to us.

She kissed Draco’s cheek and gave him a hug, then landed a kiss on my cheek and gave me a shorter, slightly more rigid hug.

“Thanks, mother.” Draco said, smiling at her as she left.

She waved her hand slightly, smiling back at him as she closed the door behind her.

I linked my arm in Draco’s, taking a deep breath. I leaned forward and kissed him, gathering my nerve. He smiled at me when I pulled back, and I closed my eyes, thinking about the spot where I had apparated to only two days ago and twisted, disapparating with a _crack_.

* * *

We apparated between the two houses I appeared between before. We walked slowly out, still arm in arm. The silver sedan still sat in the driveway, as though it had never moved. I took a deep breath before we crossed the street, my heart hammering against my ribcage. We slowly walked up the front walk, and I dropped my arm away from Draco’s as I reached out to knock on the door. My hand began trembling as it had last time, and I began to feel dizzy again as my lungs refused to fill with air.

“Harry?” Someone asked from behind us.

I spun around, nearly screaming with fright. My hand flew to my chest in an attempt to slow down my heart.

“Dudley!” I shouted, breathing out heavily.

He had just pulled up on the road, and was getting out of his car, a large pan of some sort of casserole in his hands.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, shutting his car door and locking it with a beep.

There wasn’t any malice in his voice, though the question was phrased as if it were originally intended to be agressive.

“I um- I came by to-” I took a deep breath. “I don’t know. To wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving.... I guess.” I said, lacking confidence at how stupid it sounded.

Dudley had now walked up to the porch stairs, and I could see that he had lost a dramatic amount of fat since the last time I had seen him. He was still chunky, but not so round. Definitely an improvement.

He was eyeing the air next to me, which I suddenly realized was not actually air, it was Draco. I scrambled to make introductions, but Draco was one step ahead of me. Literally.

He stepped down, extending his hand.

“I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He said confidently.

Dudley reached out and shook his hand, eyeing him suspiciously as if Draco were about to snatch the casserole right out of his chubby fingers.

“Dudley. Nice to meet you.” He said with forced politeness. Better than nothing.

Dudley walked up the steps past him as they released hands. Draco raised his eyebrows and shrugged at Dudley’s back. I jumped slightly when three bangs shot through the air as Dudley knocked on the door to his house. I scrambled down the stairs, finding Draco’s hand. Mine was shaking violently now, and I needed to be grounded. Draco always made me feel safe. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and kissed my forehead quickly. I felt calmer already.

The door swung open, and being that I didn’t see the much rounder form of Uncle Vernon, I assumed it was just Aunt Petunia at the door.

“Duddy-kins!” She shouted, throwing her skinny arms around his thick neck to pull him into a hug.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw me, her mouth hanging open widely. She seemed to freeze, her face stilled in that position for over 30 seconds. Dudley slowly pried his mother off of his neck.

“Wh- what- wh- Ha-” She stuttered, her mouth forming several different shapes.

Draco left my side, walking up the porch steps.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, forcing himself in her line of vision.

“Dra- I’m- You’re- Harr-” She stuttered out, her eyes sweeping over his expensive shoes and suit as she shook his hand. “Draco.” She finally said. “Petunia is me- I’m Petunia Dursley. Harry’s Aunt.” She said, her eyes flicking over to me again.

She dropped her hand, and took a deep breath, seeming to come to her senses. “Please, come in.” She said, gesturing us forward.

Dudley marched through the door, and Draco paused to let Petunia in first. She smiled weakly at the gesture, stopping just inside the door to stare at me as I entered. She shut and locked the door behind her, leading us down the hall. Dudley had already gone into the sitting room to greet his father, and I could hear shouts of praise erupting from Vernon’s soon-to-be purple face.

Petunia led us down the hall, and I did my best to keep my eyes from locking onto the small cupboard door.

“Vernon, dear... We have visitors.” She said, stepping aside as I walked into the room.

Vernon’s pointy eyes narrowed when he saw me, and he opened his mouth wide, inhaling most of the air in the room in preparation to yell. His rage turned to shock when Draco walked in behind me. Vernon’s pig like eyes swept up and down Draco, from his neat hair to his well knotted tie, all the way down his pressed trousers and shiny shoes. Draco walked forward confidently, holding his chin high as he extended a hand toward Vernon.

“I’m Draco Malfoy. It’s quite an honor to meet you.” He said, not a hint of sarcasm in his silky voice.

Vernon stuck out a meaty hand, shaking the slender one Draco extended. Vernon looked very conflicted upon this approach of a well dressed, very normal looking man in his home.

“And you know Harry, _how_?” He asked, his eyes squinting once more, trying to find something to pick on.

“We met at a coffee shop.” Draco said easily.

I tried to hide my shock at his lie, what was he doing? Vernon looked back at me for confirmation. I nodded my head, keeping my face void of emotion.

“A coffee shop, eh?” Vernon asked, his eyes narrowing further.

Draco nodded. “My girlfriend works there. Harry and I struck up conversation while I was waiting for her to get off work. She couldn’t be here today, sadly, I’m afraid she’s come down with a small cold.”

I choked down a laugh at Draco’s blatant lie.

“Hm. So.. you don’t know Harry from school?” He asked, his face purpling slightly.

“School? Oh no, I graduated from Smelting's about.. ahh.. about three years ago, now. Harry said he went to... a boarding school? Scotland was it?” Draco asked, turning around to ask as if it were a real question. I nodded my head, surprised at how composed he was.

“Our little Dudley went to Smelting’s! He graduated this year!” Petunia chimed in, happy for any reason to talk about Dudley’s accomplishments.

“That’s amazing! You didn’t have Mr. Blacktrite did you?” Draco asked as if this were a real person.

Dudley shook his head.

“Ah, well it’s for the best. He was a bit off his rocker. Always talking about some nonsense about the queen being part of some cult. A bit odd if you ask me.” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

And that was it. He had sold them. If anything, there was nothing more that Vernon liked than a normal, suit wearing, opinionated white man.

“Well come in then! Have a seat! We were just about to have tea.” Vernon said, gesturing to the couch.

Draco sat down, crossing his legs neatly and draping his arm over the side of the couch with confidence. I caught Dudley’s eye and he widened them at me, as if telling me to get over there. I shuffled forward, sitting between Draco and Petunia.

I vaguely felt the warmth of a cup of tea in my hands as Draco sat beside me rattling off different lies about his fake girlfriend and fake job with some British security agency that Uncle Vernon was very fond of. I gaped at him in awe at how fluidly he was able to create these lies, answering every question Vernon asked with only a split second hesitation. I noticed that he nodded to himself after each lie, squinting his eyes ever so slightly, but to anyone who didn’t frequent staring at his face wouldn’t notice the difference between this and regular conversation.

After who knows how long, the conversation died down slightly. I went to take a sip of my tea when Petunia suddenly spoke.

“Harry, I’m glad you came.” She said, setting her tea on the table with a gentle thud.

My lips paused on the rim of my cup, shocked and partially touched by her words. “Really?” I asked in awe.

“Yes, of course. I have this crate upstairs that’s too heavy for us to move. It’s full of old pictures and a china set, very delicate. I was wondering, could you...” She swished her hand through the air as if casting a spell, eyeing Draco carefully.

“Yeah. Right. Sure.” I should have known. She only wanted me here to do chores. I ignored the squeezing of my heart, and the anger that began bubbling beneath my skin.

I set my tea down in preparation to stand.

“You know, I would be happy to help.” Draco said, standing. “I’m quite strong you know. I can manage.”

“Uhh..” I started, eyeing Vernon who was purpling at the thought of having a _guest_ in _his house_ do _work_.

“I insist. Honestly. Harry, you stay put. Petunia, if you would kindly direct me to the crate.” Draco said smoothly.

“Well, that’s very kind, but it really is quite heavy, it would be better if Harry-”

“Really, I insist.” Draco repeated.

“Right. Well... Okay then...” Petunia said, smoothing out her skirt before she stood.

He held out his elbow for her to hold onto. She smiled and blushed at his charm. I was barely able to keep my eyes from rolling.

“Now, Petunia, do tell me about those biscuits. Do you make them yourself?” Draco asked as they walked out of the room.

“Why yes! I do! Thank you for noticing, I use a little...” Their voices became muffled as the walked down the hall and up the stairs.

The silence in the room felt like it was pressing down on me. I could feel a flutter of panic rising in my chest, my lungs getting tighter. I fixed my line of vision onto the plate of biscuits before me, taking a sip of my tea.

“So.. Harry. How- uh- How’ve you been?” Dudley asked awkwardly, giving a side glance to his father.

“Me? Oh, I’ve been great. Just wonderful, really.” I replied. “And- er- you?” I asked.

“Great, great... Got a job at a lightbulb packing industry. I’ve got my own flat now, actually. Pretty nice.” He said, nodding at his tea.

“Mm. Nice. You- er- like it there?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, no it’s great, really. Don’t have to do much, just stand and make sure everything running alright.” He said.

I nearly scoffed. Of course he would get a job in which all he had to do was stand around and do nothing.

“Mm.” Was my only reply.

The air in the room was thick, and I could feel Vernon’s tiny beady eyes on me, begging for me to say something he disagreed with.I heard the faint chatter of Draco and Petunia’s voices upstairs. What the hell was taking so long?

I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat slightly, avoiding Vernon’s eyes at all costs. I looked around the room. Past all the photos of a fat, aging Dudley, over the fireplace and the mantle, up and down the ugly wall paper and carpet, finally landing on the cup of tea in my hands. I cleared my throat again, suddenly feeling as if it was closing up.

Against my better judgement, I glanced very quickly in Vernon’s direction. Sure enough, he was watching me as closely as I thought he would be. He took my glance as a conversation starter.

“Why are you here?” He demanded, his fat, pink hand tightly gripping the armrest of his large chair.

“I uh.. just wanted to catch up. Make sure you had settled back in alright.” I said, trying to maintain a relaxed outward composure as I ignored the panicky feeling rising in my chest.

His beady eyes narrowed, searching out a lie. I held my gaze, practically hearing the rusty gears shift in his mind as he tried to find an ulterior motive. He grunted, crossing his stubby arms over the great expanse he called a stomach. I smiled slightly, taking another sip of tea.

“What’s this story with this Malfoy boy? He a- a- a-” He stuttered, as if the word _wizard_ would kill him. “Can he do what you do?” He settled for, waving a dismissive hand.

“Uhh..” I started, but was cut off by a high pitched sound that resembled a scream.

The three of us jerked our heads toward the door, listening for more sounds of distress. The scream turned into snorts of laughter, and I realized that it was just Petunia laughing. It seemed that the sudden thought of danger had wiped Vernon’s question from his tiny mind, much to my relief. I was unsure that I would be able to lie to vernon as well as Draco had.

“So how’s um.. Grunnings?” I asked, questioning my memory at the name of the drill making company Vernon worked for.

Vernon grunted in reply. I gave up hope of further conversation. How did Draco converse so easily? Not 10 minutes ago did Draco have Vernon rambling on about some football team he liked. I repressed a sigh, glancing back at the door to see if either Draco or Petunia were approaching. I heard the slow creak of the stairs, and assumed that Draco now had the crate in his arms. Surely he used some sort of charm to help himself out, it couldn’t have been light enough for him to carry. I heard a muffled grunt followed by a soft thud and clink of china, which told me Draco had put the crate down.

“Where should I put it?” He asked Petunia.

“Just under here.” She replied.

I heard the familiar creak of the door to the cupboard under the stairs, and the hairs on my neck stood on end. Draco cleared his throat.

“Alright.” He replied, the end of the word followed by a grunt and another clink of china.

I heard a sliding noise, and knew that Draco was pushing the crate into the cupboard.

“It’ll be a tight squeeze.” Petunia said.

“Yeah, it’s quite small.” Draco replied.

I could hear a hint of venom in his voice, which I’m sure was passed over by Petunia. My cheeks heated, and I set down my tea to press my hands together as they shook. I didn’t want to think of the cupboard, or Draco seeing the cupboard, or Draco being in the cupboard. I didn’t want to think about any of this. I wanted to leave.

I heard the click of the lock on the cupboard and shuddered at how many times it had been violently slammed shut on me after I burnt the bacon or forgot to get the mail on time. My chest was constricting rapidly and I was sure my throat would close up at any second. I needed Draco. Now.

They finally walked through the door and back into the living room. I stood, turning to face them. Draco read my expression easily.

Draco made a scene of looking at the clock on the wall.

“Ahh, I really _hate_ to do this, but I must go. Mother is expecting me at the house this afternoon you see, mustn't disappoint her. It _is_ Thanksgiving, after all.” Draco said apologetically to Petunia who was practically melting at his words.

God he was so good at this it was almost frightening. Even Vernon looked pleased, and that was _very_ hard to do.

Dudley, Vernon and Petunia all muttered about how sad they were to see him go, and led us back through the hall. I let the back of my knuckles graze against the cupboard as I walked out. Though I didn't look inside, or pause to get a proper look, something changed. It was like that one brief touch of the door was all I really needed. 

The three of them led us out onto the porch, pausing to say goodbye. I shook Dudley’s hand, and much to my surprise, he pulled me in for a sort of handshake hug, patting my back twice and then pushing me away. I was so shocked that I barely saw the clench in Draco’s jaw as Vernon by passed my still outstretched hand, disregarding it completely. Petunia patted my arm softly, shaking Draco’s hand and commending him on his wonderful fake job and amazing fake girlfriend. Draco and I walked down the porch. He turned to wave happily, and then, as if in an after thought.

“Oh, one more thing!” He said, getting the attention of all three of them again.

They looked at him expectantly, a wide grin on Petunia’s face, and a mild smile on Vernon and Dudley’s faces.

Suddenly Draco had gripped the front of my sweater and was kissing me very passionately, his other hand pulling my hip forward to press me against him.

“Mm!” I shouted in surprise, watching Petunia and Vernon’s expressions turn to horror and rage.

Dudley’s face spread into a wide grin and he tossed his head back and laughed loudly. Vernon came to his senses and began bounding down the steps and the front walk toward us, Draco pulled back from the kiss and pointed his finger at Vernon, who appeared to think Draco had drawn a wand. Vernon landed flat on his backside in fright, a rumbling roar emerging from his fat face. Dudley was doubled over in laughter at this, and Petunia looked terrified, glancing around at all the neighboring houses for watchful eyes.

“Thanks for the tea!” Draco said, winking at Petunia.

He kissed me again, and I kissed him back, twisting with him as we disapparated back to Malfoy manor.

* * *

As soon as my feet landed on the hard marble floor of Draco’s bedroom, I leaned back from the kiss, my mouth hanging open. I was experiencing so many emotions. Confusion, shock, exasperation. How was I supposed to feel? There was no way I could _EVER_ go back there after this.

A loud beeping sound was ringing clear through the room, exterminated by a wave of Draco’s hand as he took a few steps back. He was now chewing on his lower lip as he watched my expression change while I digested everything that had just happened.

“You...” Was all I could get out.

He lied about everything he said to the Dursleys, made them actually _like_ him and then ripped that all to shreds. I couldn’t imagine Vernon’s anger at the fact that not only was his nephew a wizard, but was in a relationship with another man, and if there’s one thing that Vernon hates more than wizards, its homosexuals. 

I pressed my hand against my forehead, exhaling shortly, surprised that my jaw hadn’t yet completely detached from my face to land on the floor.

“I can’t believe..” I stuttered out, remembering the horror on Petunia’s face when she saw that the clean cut, normal friend of her freak nephew was actually a gay wizard. Oh how easily she had fallen into Draco’s silky lies. And DUDLEY. Just laughing? I think that had to be the most surprising part of it all.

“ _Thanks for the tea_?” I choked out, remembering Draco’s last words to them.

Draco’s eyebrows raised, his lower lip sliding from between his teeth as his face split into a wide grin.

“You absolute- _tosser_!” I said, laughter lining my voice as I approached him.

I pushed against his chest as he leaned his head back to laugh.

“How- how- you- you-.” I stuttered out, breathy bursts of laughter interrupting my train of thought.

“I can’t _believe_ you!” I shouted, watching as Draco stumbled backwards to sit on one of the steps to his bed, holding his side as he laughed.

“ _Their faces_!” I breathed, my hands going up to hold my own face, feeling a smile of complete bewilderment spread across it.

“Absolutely- _mental_!” I added, shaking my head.

Draco was leaning forward on his knees, his body shaking with silent laughter.

I plopped down on the step next to Draco, my mouth still agape.

“I can’t believe it. You had them completely fooled.” I muttered, turning to look at him.

Tears were welling in his eyes as he laughed, his face completely flushed.

“Amazing. Absolutely amazing.” I muttered, watching as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

He wiped his eyes, letting out a few more laughs.

“Incredible. Did you SEE that oaf’s face when I pointed my finger at him?” Draco said, letting his head fall back as he laughed. “ _Incredible_.” Draco choked out.

I couldn’t help but laugh along with him, still shaking my head in disbelief. We sat there and laughed for what seemed like hours. My stomach ached massively by the time we had calmed down. I couldn’t help but laugh every time I pictured their shocked expressions.

“You’re mental.” I muttered to Draco, pushing him with my shoulder as the laughter died down.

“I know. I couldn’t help it. They believed my every word.” Draco explained, gesturing in front of him as if Vernon were right there.

I shook my head, smiling.

“I can’t believe you. I’m never going to be able to go back there, you know.” I said, looking over at him with my eyebrows raised.

“Did you want to go back?” He questioned, his grey eyes searching my face.

I exhaled slowly, my stomach still ached from laughing.

“Well.. no, I suppose not.” I answered, just now realizing that there was no reason for me to.

I had gotten my closure. That was really all I wanted. One last view of the house. One last reminder of how much they hated me. One last glimpse at the cupboard under the stairs. That was it. I didn’t want to go back.

Draco wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him as he kissed my forehead.

“I love you.” I said, wrapping my arms around his waist as he held me.

“I love you, too.” He replied, carding his fingers through my hair.

* * *

We sat there for a while, watching the fire, letting out small laughs as we remembered past events. I heard the soft chime of a clock in the distance.

“What was that beeping noise? When we got here?” I asked, leaning back slightly to look at him.

“Well, since we took down the shields that block apparation into the manor, mother set up an alarm as an alert when someone outside the grounds apparates inside. Just a precaution. Of course it wont harm anyone, but it just lets us know when someone does apparate here. It just beeps until either me or my mother wards it off.” Draco explained.

“Oh, okay. I was wondering if it was just my brain going fuzzy or something.” I said, laughing slightly.

I yawned, stretching my arm up.

“What time is it?” I asked, looking around his room for a clock.

Draco plucked his silver pocket watch from inside his suit, opening it with a click.

“Half 12.” He said, shutting it again.

“What time did your mum say lunch was?” I asked.

“Thirty minutes ago.” He replied.

I nodded, yawning again.

“I think I’m going to go grab a sandwich or something and take a nap. I didn’t sleep much last night.” I said, giving him a sly smile.

“Yeah, some plonker woke me up at an ungodly hour by taking a picture of all things.” Draco chided, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

I pushed him, my retort getting lost in another yawn.

“Do you want me to grab you something? I want a sandwich for myself, I can just bring you something back if you want to go ahead and get in bed.” He said, stretching his arms.

“Would you mind?” I asked, fighting back yet another yawn.

“No problem. Turkey and cheese?” He asked, kissing my cheek before he stood.

“Sounds wonderful.” I said, half standing to get to his bed.

He smiled before he walked out the door, shutting it behind him with a _thunk_.

I tugged off my jumper as I slid into the bed that was still unmade from this morning’s events, curling my arms around his pillow as I rubbed my face against the silky silver pillowcase. I inhaled deeply, a fresh wave of Draco’s stormy apple crisp scent washing over me.


	29. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco face the boggart in Lucius' study. Thanksgiving dinner takes place, and the security alarm goes of for seemingly no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Thanksgiving is an American holiday! I just wanted them to have a proper reason for all getting together instead of just joining together for a large meal for no reason at all. Thanks! :)

I woke up to Draco’s soft fingers trailing lightly up and down my back. I assumed that it wasn’t too late, as the sun was still high in the sky. I let out a soft hum of delight and shifted my head to let him know I was awake.

He pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder, then began kissing his way across my back. A smile spread across my face as he laid gentle kisses along my shoulders, his thin fingers now sliding up and down my arm.

“Have a nice nap?” Draco asked between kisses, now making his way up to my neck.

I nodded against his pillow, smile growing wider as he pressed gentle kisses against the base and sides of my neck.

“Good.” He said, his hands now trailing down my sides and back up to push through my hair as leaned his face away.

“I brought you a sandwich and a few treacle tarts. Dinner is in 3 hours though, so I didn’t want you to get too full.”

“I’ve been asleep for 4 hours?” I asked, turning over to prop myself up on his pillows. It felt like I had just closed my eyes.

“Just about. More like 3 and a half.” He replied, handing me the plate of food.

“Thank you. You could have woken me up earlier, you know.” I said, pushing aside a treacle tart as I picked up half of the sandwich.

Draco shrugged. “It’s okay, I was just reading a little.” He said, smiling at me.

“Mm. This is good.” I said, holding the sandwich out to observe it. Turkey and cheese on sourdough. Yum.

“Thought you’d like it.” He said, smiling at me.

I finished the sandwich and one of the treacle tarts Draco had gotten me, setting my plate down on his bedside table as I stretched.

“That was delicious. Thank you.” I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“You’re welcome.” He replied, smiling at me. “Actually, I should go check on the elves to make sure dinner is going alright. They always get a little stressed out at thanksgiving.” He said, sliding his legs off the bed.

I noticed that he was dressed in my sweater again, and it hung off his body loosely, deep wrinkles forming across it as he moved. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, making him look about 50 times more attractive.

“I’ll be back in abouuttt 10 minutes? Give or take.” He said, pausing to turn and look back at me as he opened the door.

I could only nod, my mouth suddenly dry.

“See you soon.” He said, his smile and gaze lingering on me for a while before he closed the door.

I let out the breath that I was holding, rubbing my eyes to get the image of posh, well pressed, put together Draco Malfoy wearing a Weasley sweater. _My_ Weasley sweater. Something about it made me want to just push him against a wall and snog him senseless.

I swung my legs off the bed, standing up to walk down the few steps of the platform and over to the fireplace. Right as I was about to sit down in one of the armchairs, the parchment that Draco and I had abandoned earlier this morning caught my eye.

I straightened up, picking up the quill, parchment and ink. I might as well put this away and save Draco the trouble. He clearly didn’t want to go back to his father's office.

I tugged my jumper back over my head and walked out the door, shutting it with a thunk behind me.

* * *

I ascended what seemed like forty staircases, finally landing on the platform to the 7th floor of Malfoy manor. I walked down the hall, and past several doors, stopping just outside the intimidating black double doors of Lucius Malfoy’s office. I took a deep breath, shoving the doors open with a great amount of force. I could swear I saw the doors to the wardrobe snap shut just as the candles ignited to light the room. I slowly walked across the black marble floors, my socked feet not making a sound. The room felt much colder and more frightening than it had when Draco was in here.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, ridding myself of the feeling. I laid the parchment, quill, and ink down on the desk, and walked over to stand by the window. I looked down at the grounds, wondering if Lucius had ever stood where I was currently standing, looking over his immense property with a smug smile across his pointy face. I stood there for a while, watching specks of white peacocks run around across the yard, popping in and out of the tall hedges. I saw Apolline, Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda and Narcissa walking down the gravel path, all twisted up in their coats. A shout of laughter emerged from Mrs. Weasley, which brought a smile to my face.

I heard the faint creaking of a hinge behind me, and looked over my shoulder. My stomach dropped down to my feet, my heart squeezing in my chest.

“M-Mum?” I asked, stepping forward, my hand outstretched.

My mum was standing there, her green eyes ablaze. Her deep red hair was straight and cut off just above her elbows. She was wearing a soft green turtleneck sweater, and had a smile spread across her face. 

This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be. I stopped after a few steps, looking around the room. I noticed the door to the wardrobe now stood ajar. This was a boggart. I felt rage bubble up in my chest. How dare this boggart pretend to be my mother. I patted my pockets in search of my wand.

The boggart began approaching me slowly. I backed away until my back hit the window. The mouth of the boggart opened wide. Too wide. It let out a high pitched scream that I heard in my dreams. My mother dying. I pressed my hands to my ears, crouching down on the floor.

“Stop! Please, stop!” I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut, knowing my begging would get me nowhere. I had to get out of here and get my wand.

The screaming suddenly cut off. I squinted my eyes open slowly taking my hands off my ears. My mother was still standing there, her mouth ajar, green eyes open wide as she stared at me.

“You killed me. It’s all your fault. If we had never had you, we would still be alive. You killed us.” Suddenly she jerked, then became a blur.lkmkl;,,l;/;,

Before I could blink, Draco laid before me, a pool of dark crimson blood seeping from his body.

He gurgled and coughed, a bubble of blood streaming over his cheek.

“You tried to kill me. I can never trust you.” He gave a jerk, and turned into Fred.

His face was sunken, he looked like a corpse. There was no laughter on his face whatsoever.

“I blame you. You separated me from my family. From my brother. George will never be the same again. Never be complete.” His eyes rolled back in his head as he gave a violent shudder.

He turned into Tonks. Her arm was at an awkward angle, as if someone had broken it. Her face was grey, and her cheeks were hollow.

“I made you the godfather of my son, and you killed me. If it weren’t for you, I would still be alive, caring for him. This is your fault. All your fault.” She said.

“P-Please, S-stop!” I shouted as the figure jerked again. I hadn’t noticed it before, but there were tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt paralyzed on the floor, waiting and watching as the next boggart transformed before me.

Colin Creevey.

“N-no.” I sobbed, holding my face in my hands.

He was oozing blood from his neck, which had three gashes across it.

“I looked up to you. Worshiped the ground you walked on. You got me killed.” He said.

My palms flattened out on the floor as I hunched over, tears flowing down my face.

“STOP!” I screamed.

“Please!” I practically whispered, my voice coarse. I could hear the boggart transforming again.

Silence. Nothing happened. No voice, no scream, no gurgling sound of blood. I heard the faint tap of shoes as if someone were walking.

I slowly looked up, gasping when I saw myself standing a few feet away. Draco was on the other side of the room, his wand hanging limply in his hand, his mouth agape. Draco jumped, dropping his wand, when boggart-Harry suddenly shouted.

“I will NEVER LOVE YOU! I should have left you in the room of requirement and let you BURN! YOU FILTHY WASTE OF LIFE!” Boggart-Harry shouted, advancing toward Draco rapidly.

It was definitely my voice. Rough, edgy, and loud. It was frightening even to me to hear myself like that, let alone to Draco who was the one who was being attacked.

Draco whimpered, stumbling backward until his back slammed against the wall, knocking a few books to the floor.

“You are NOTHING! You mean NOTHING TO ME! Slimy, evil, DEATH EATER!” Boggart-Harry shouted. Draco whimpered once more, folding in on himself as he crouched to the floor.

I scrambled forward, looking for Draco’s wand. Boggart- Harry’s voice echoed against the arched ceilings.

“You’re just like your father! Selfish! Cruel! How could I ever-”

I finally found Draco’s wand up against the wall. I stood, pointing my wand directly between boggart- Harry’s shoulderblades.

“Riddikulus!” I shouted, my blood boiling at the lies the boggart was spewing.

It turned into a giant snitch, a huge image of my face splayed across the front of it. Against all the emotions that I was feeling, I laughed.

I laughed and laughed, right into the huge stupid face of the boggart, watching as it vanished with a _pop_.

I dropped Draco’s wand, hurrying over to wrap my arms around his trembling form.

“Draco, Draco, Draco.” I cooed, smoothing out his hair. “It wasn’t real. That wasn’t me. I’m here, it’s me, I’m here.” I muttered, my hands hovering around different parts of his body, indecisive of where to hold him.

I settled on resting my hand on his knee, which was tucked up against his chest, my other hand still working through his hair. He was clutching the Weasley sweater he wore, gasping for air. After a few seconds he looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy. I gave him a small smile trying to appear as different as I could to the boggart. He leaned over, burying his face in my chest, tugging on my jumper to pull me closer.

“It’s okay, the boggart’s gone. It’s okay. I’m here. We’re safe.” I said, wrapping my arms around him to hold him tight against my chest.

Draco nodded, a few slight whimpers emerging from his lips as he attempted to take steadying breaths.

After I felt like his breathing had somewhat regulated, I leaned back slightly.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” I said softly, kissing the top of his head as he nodded.

I stood, pulling him with me. We walked out of the room, Draco rubbed his face with the back of his hand. He slammed the door shut behind him, sending the echo far through the manor.

I held the hand that Draco didn’t have pressed against his face, falling into step beside him. He squeezed my hand tightly as we walked toward the stairs.

He stopped at the top, squeezing his eyes shut as he released a breath of air.

“I f-forgot my b-bloody wand.” He muttered, releasing my hand as he turned around.

“I’ve got it. Stay there.” I said, half-jogging over to the doors.

I pushed them open, swooping down to grab his wand off the floor. I shuddered as I glanced around the room, the echo of boggart- Harry’s voice ringing in my ears.

I walked back over to Draco, handing him his wand. He looked slightly more composed, his face now dry, and his breathing more regulated. I wrapped my arm around his torso as we descended the stairs.

“Harry, you’ve got to start carrying your wand with you.” He said, his voice only quivering slightly.

I nodded. “Believe me. I will.”

* * *

Draco and I got back to his room, and laid on top of his bed, curling around each other as we tried to expel the boggart from our minds.

I had my head on Draco’s chest, the soft wool of my Weasley sweater warm against my cheek. I closed my eyes, trying not to hear the scream of my mother as she died.

“Why was it Colin?” Draco asked suddenly.

I opened my eyes, surprised by his question.

“You don’t have to answer.” He said hastily.

I paused for a while, thinking of how to explain. Clearly he had only seen Colin as the form of the boggart.

“It wasn’t just Colin. It was everyone who’s died because of me. Fred, mum, Tonks... and you. Dying.” I said, the image of Draco sprawled out on the floor in a pool of his own blood seared into my mind.

“None of their deaths were your fault. It was all Voldemort. All of it.”

I sighed. Those were all things that I’ve told myself a thousand times. Draco’s fingers continued to slide through my hair, his chest rising and falling slowly.

“People die every day, Harry. It’s not your fault.” He said softly.

I nodded, my throat tight. I watched the fireplace crackle below us, warm and peaceful.

“I’ve died.” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

“What?” He asked, clearly observing that I was, in fact, alive.

“In the forest. With Voldemort. I went to him... To give my self up so that everyone could live. I had to die in order for him to die. I was his last Horcrux.” I explained, hoping he remembered the description of Horcruxes I had given him that night when we told each other everything. I couldn’t find it in myself to tell him about this. Something stopped me. “Voldemort, he killed me. He killed part of himself, too. I was dead.”

Draco’s fingers had stopped pushing through my hair as he listened to me talk. I remained on his chest, allowing him to absorb this information.

“Did it hurt?” Draco asked quietly. “When you died?” His voice was so delicate I felt like if I breathed too loudly I would break his words.

I remembered back in the forest when I was talking to the mirages of my dead loved ones, and how this same question had fallen from my lips.

“No. It was quicker and easier than falling asleep.” I replied, mirroring Sirus’ words to me. “I woke up in a train station. Well, inside my head, anyways. Dumbledore was there. He told me I had a choice between coming back to life or.... or getting on a train and going wherever I wanted. I just closed my eyes, and there I was, lying on the ground in the forest as if nothing had happened.”

Draco’s fingers started working through my hair again.

“Your mum was there. She asked me if you were still alive, and then lied straight to Voldemort's face about my mortality. It was amazing, truly. Incredible witch, your mother is.”

“Thank you.” Narcissa’s voice sounded softly from behind me.

I inhaled sharply, sitting up to look over to where her voice came from. She was standing by the door, her hands folded delicately in front of her slender waist.

“Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know that supper is on the table. How was the trip to your Aunt and Uncle’s?” She asked as Draco and I slid off the bed.

“It was er...” I trailed off, glancing in Draco’s general direction. “Better than expected.” I said, returning her smile.

“Draco, _what_ are you wearing?” She asked, stepping forward to rub the fabric of the Weasley sweater between her fingers.

“It’s Harry’s.” He said, his ears turning pink.

She dropped her hand immediately, realizing her mistake.

“Oh. Well, it’s very nice.” She said, covering her words with a smile in my direction.

“Thank you. Mrs. Weasley made it for me. Sort of a Christmas tradition in their family.” I explained, walking out the door with them.

She looped her arm through mine, much like she does to Draco when they walk together. I was slightly taken off guard and nearly tripped up the stairs, thankfully grabbing onto the rail at the last second.

“Harry, dear, do tell me more about your Aunt and Uncle. They raised you, correct?” She asked, eyeing my profile.

I nodded. “Well.. I lived with them.” I said, not considering what they did to be called ‘raising’ me.

“Next time you see them, do give them my praise. It seems that they’ve turned you into quite the gentleman.” She said, patting my arm with a smile.

“I’d give that credit mainly to Harry. From what I saw, he pretty much raised himself until the Weasleys came along.” Draco said from behind us.

Narcissa’s mouth turned down slightly at the corners.

“Well... Regardless. You’re a fine man, Mr. Potter.” She said kindly.

“Th- Thank you.” I stuttered out as we entered the dining room.

* * *

Mostly everyone was in there, aside from George, Ron and Fleur Delacour.

“I expect Tuffin will gather the rest of the guests in a minute.” Narcissa said as she sat down in the chair Draco pulled out for her.

She greeted Louis and Apolline warmly in French, gesturing to some of the food in front of her.

I had never seen a more delectable array of food in my entire life. There was Turkey, gravy, mash, stuffing, shephard’s pie, green beans, minced pies, bread rolls, two cauldrons of soup, steak and kidney pie, and so, so, _so_ much more. I sat down at the table, my mouth agape.

“Tuffin, you’ve outdone yourself.” Draco said as Tuffin lead George, Ron, and Fleur into the room.

Tuffin scrambled to bow his thanks quickly, this time his nose rested against the floor for a few seconds before he straightened up.

“Thank you, Master Draco, it is always a pleasure to see you happy with Tuffin’s work.” He said, bowing again.

“Your welcome, Tuffin. I like your shirt today.” He said with a smile, looking down at the bright blue top that Tuffin was wearing.

“Thank you, Master Draco, Miss Hermione gave it to me.” Tuffin announce proudly.

Hermione gave him a little wave, smiling at Draco when he looked at her.

“That was very kind, thank you, Hermione.” Draco said.

She blushed slightly. “You’re welcome.”

“Tuffin, would you like me to make you a plate?” Draco asked the small elf.

“Oh, no, no, sir. I couldn’t imagine possibly sitting at a table with _wizards_.” He said the word as if it were something very valuable.

“You know you are like family here. We would love to have you join us. It _is_ Thanksgiving.” Draco pressed.

Tuffin wrung his hands, looking back and forth between Draco and all the other guests.

“Come, Tuffin, let me make you a plate. If it makes you feel better, you can sit on the fire trough and eat. How’s that?” Draco suggested.

The elf immediately lit up, as if sitting on the fire trough was like sitting on a throne.

“Tuffin would much like that indeed, sir. Thank you, sir.” He said, shuffling forward.

Draco waved his hand, getting a small portion of each dish to land on one of the smaller plates before him. He lifted the plate from the table and handed it down to the elf.

“Master Draco has given Tuffin a large amount of food! Thank you Master Draco!” Tuffin said, scuttling across the room to sit on the trough of the fire.

Draco watched the elf as if watching a small baby discover his reflection for the first time. Hermione seemed to notice his tenderness as well and had her cheek rested against her hand as she watched him, smiling happily. Maybe S.P.E.W. was really something to pursue. I noticed that everyone else had been watching as this encounter took place.

Narcissa cleared her throat softly, drawing the attention of the room.

“I wanted to thank you all again for being here. It has been such a pleasure to properly get to know each of you. I do hope that we are able to do something like this in the future.” She said, smiling around the room at all of us in turn. “Now, a toast.” She said, lifting her champagne glass. The rest of us followed in suit. Her eyes landed on Andromeda with Teddy in her arms, then me, then on Draco. She inhaled, holding her breath slightly before she spoke. “To family.” She said, her eyes wrinkling up at the corners as she smiled at us warmly.

“To family.” The room echoed, taking a sip of their drinks before the usual uproar of chatter ensued.

Draco’s hand found mine over the table, and he held it firmly, smiling at me over his glass. I smiled back as I set my own cup down with a clink. He waved his hand through the air to serve us both large portions of food.

Draco picked up his fork, sliding a slim piece of turkey into his mouth. He hummed in delight, nodding his head.

“Delicious.” He said, taking another bite.

I ran the pad of my thumb over his knuckles gently, watching him pick away at his food meticulously. He pressed his pointer finger against the back of the fork, turning the face of it downwards as he picked up his food. He sat up straight, not arching his back the slightest of an inch. He kept his chin held high, only looking down when absolutely necessary to find food he wanted to eat. The rest of the time he was watching other people’s conversations, observing how they were enjoying the food. He occasionally smiled as he chewed, his eyes jumping to the next person.

I watched his adams apple bob as he took a few sips of his drink, licking away a drop from his upper lip as he set his drink back down on the table. He looked down to pick up his fork, his eyes briefly glancing to my face. They returned after he noticed I was watching him, then looked down at my plate to see that I hadn’t eaten any of my food. He looked at me questioningly.

I leaned over and kissed the side of his forehead. “I love you.” I muttered quietly, before I drew back to my original sitting position.

He smiled at me, his grey eyes searching my face for a reason behind my sudden admittance of love for him.

I looked down at my plate, and began eating my food. It was more remarkable than most meals I’ve had, though, I’d have to say that Mrs. Weasley makes the best food of them all.

* * *

After the main course had been finished, and Andromeda had put Teddy to bed, the food disappeared, and a full table of desserts filled the china plates. In the middle of all the pumpkin pasties, small pies, and treacle tarts, sat a very large black and white cake. I leaned forward to get a better look as mutters of surprise went around the group.

“Tuffin, what’s this?” Narcissa asked pleasantly, eyeing the cake.

“It was Miss Hermione and Miss Ginny, Mistress Narcissa. Tuffin was called to their room and asked if Tuffin could show them to the kitchen. Tuffin helped with the icing, Mistress Narcissa.” Tuffin announce proudly, pushing out his chest.

“It’s very beautiful, I must say, but what exactly is it for?” She asked, now addressing Ginny and Hermione.

“Well, Ginny and I just thought that- that maybe since- since you invited us all here, that we could give something back.” Hermione looked at Ginny for help.

“It’s a thank you, for sharing your home with us. It can get quite chaotic, what, with all of us. You’ve been nothing but pleasant.” A murmur of agreement sounded through the group. “And well.. Thank you, Narcissa.” Ginny finished.

Narcissa’s mouth opened and closed once, her eyes glancing back and forth between Ginny and Hermione.

“I- Well, I- I don’t know what to say-” Narcissa started, shock filling her face.

Louis Delacour began clapping, followed by Apolline, then Fleur, Bill, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Soon enough, the whole table was clapping in appreciation of Narcissa Malfoy. Ron let out a loud ‘Whoop’, to which Draco laughed.

I saw Narcissa’s eyes fill with tears as she looked around at us all, her hand pressing against her heart as she looked over at her sister. I couldn’t imagine what her life had been like through all these years. With Lucius and all the things he dragged her through. Then her sickness falling down on her right as she escaped from the darkness of Voldemort’s clutches. And even after all that, she was still willing to give the Weasleys a chance. Still willing to give _me_ a chance.

My hands stung by the time the clapping died down. Narcissa sniffed, dabbing at her eyes.

Draco waved his hand, lifting dessert plates from the table to float in a circle around the cake. The cake split into fifteen pieces, each piece going to its own plate and landing back down in front of its owner.

Everyone reached out to grab miscellaneous desserts in addition to their cake. I looked over to see Draco smiling at his mother widely as she held her sister’s hand, obviously still shocked at the praise she had just received.

* * *

People began trailing off to bed with large yawns and deep stretches. By the time Draco and I left the table it was nearing midnight, only Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Andromeda, and Narcissa were left at the table.

Draco glided over and kissed his mum’s cheek goodnight, then walked back over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the hall toward the stairs. I wrapped both my arms around his torso, leaning against his chest as we ascended the stairs to his room.

Draco tugged the black duvet off his bed, followed by the whole heap of black and silver pillows, laying them out on the silver carpet near the fire. Draco rested back on his elbow, one leg propped up, the other extended toward the fire. I rested my head against his lower stomach, looking up at his angular face as he stroked my hair gently. I pulled the duvet up around me, the soft satin felt nice against my face.

A smile played at his lips as he looked down at me. The warmth of the fire, Draco’s steady breathing, and the softness of the duvet was almost enough to send me to sleep. There was a question on the tip of my tongue that I never got to ask. I didn’t want to ruin the softness between us, but I knew I wouldn’t rest until I knew the answer.

“Why am I your boggart?” I asked, watching his face.

His brow furrowed together, his lips pursed slightly.

“I don’t know.” He answered. “Last time I faced it, it was my father, saying something about Voldemort not really being dead.” His eyes rose from my face as he looked into the fire behind me. “That was a while ago, though. Back when that was actually a fear of mine. Now that I know it’s not, I guess the boggart found something else I was afraid of.” He said, giving a slight shrug.

“You’re afraid of me?” I asked.

He laughed slightly, his eyes finding my face again.

“No, Potter. Don’t you listen?” He asked, his fingers gliding softly against my cheekbone.

I continued to look up at him, confused.

“It wasn’t that the boggart _was_ you, it’s what you were saying.” He explained.

I thought back to what boggart-Harry had said. It’s sharp voice rang in my ears loudly. _‘I’ll never love you.’ ‘I should have let you burn.’ ‘Slimy, evil, death eater.’ ‘You’re just like your father.’._

“Oh.” I said, frowning.

His fingers continued carding through my hair as he watched me, his silver eyes illuminated by the firelight.

“Well, you know I don’t think- I would never say those things about you. I don’t think any of that.” I said, watching his face.

His brows pulled together ever so slightly, smoothing out as soon as he realized what they were doing.

“You _know_ I don’t think that. Don’t you?” I asked, sitting up slightly.

Draco nodded. “I know.” He said uncertainly, reaching up to slide his fingers through my hair again.

I sat up farther and out of reach of his hand. He frowned slightly.

“Draco, saving you from that fire was one of the best things I’ve ever done. And you’re not-” I sat up farther, now completely vertical. “You’re not like your father. You’re nothing like your father. You never will be.” I said, reaching out to hold the side of his face and push my fingers through his hair. 

He sat, fiddling with the Weasley jumper he still wore.

“Aren’t I, though?” He asked, his eyes squinting slightly as he pulled his eyebrows together.

“Draco, how are you like your father at all?” I asked.

He looked down at his hands, his lips pressed into a firm line.

“I spent the majority of my life trying to be exactly like him. I mimicked the way he walked, the way he talked, they way he looked down on other people. My main goal in life was to _be_ him, but now that I realize what a- a- a- horrible person he is, how do I suddenly change everything I grew up knowing? I see him every time I look in the mirror. His snarky face and eyes made of steel. I’m a spitting image of him, honestly. And now even my hair’s longer-” He scoffed, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’m turning into him regardless of how much I don’t want to be. There’s nothing I can do to stop it.” He muttered this last bit, resting his scruffy chin atop his knee, his eyes trained on the fire.

I sighed deeply, shaking my head slightly as I closed my eyes. I scooted myself into his line of vision, crossing my legs as I faced him. I went to push his hair behind his ear, frowning when he pulled his face away from me, looking down at the floor. I let my hand drop down to his knee, rubbing it gently with my thumb.

“Do you want to know what I see when I look at you, Draco?” I questioned, resting my chin on his knee.

“I see a man who has attempted to completely alter his perception on the world, and succeeded. A man who did everything he could to try and save his families lives, even if that meant risking his own. I see the same crinkles around your eyes when you smile as the ones that your mother gets when she smiles. I see pink lips and warm, silvery eyes and soft hair. I see oversized raggedy sweaters, sleepy smiles, warm tea, and gravely morning voices. I see my boyfriend, whom I love dearly. Who I would trade my own life for.”

Draco was now staring down at a patch of the carpet, his eyes brimming with tears.

“You are like your father in physical features, yes, but the warmness of your mother has changed you drastically. One thing that will forever separate you from being like your father is that you were willing to change. You were able to see the right from wrong and you picked the right side, even though that went against everything your parents and your ancestors before you had thought. You are strong and steadfast. You are courageous and smart. You are Draco. _Not_ Lucius.” I finished, reaching out to hold his face in my hand, the other still rested on his knee.

I ran the pad of my thumb against his sharp cheekbone. He took a deep, shaky breath, nodding slowly as he absorbed my words. He lifted his hand, rubbing it against his scruffy beard.

I kissed his knee, letting my hand slide down his neck to his shoulder. I tugged him toward me gently, watching him unfold to scoot toward me. He somehow ended up sitting in my lap, his legs wrapped around my lower body and resting on the ground behind me. He had laid his forehead on my shoulder, his hands resting at my sides just above his knees. I gently ran my fingers up and down his back, occasionally sliding through his silky hair.

I didn’t know if he was crying, or if he was smiling, or what he was thinking at all, but soon I found that he had fallen asleep, and so did my leg.

As slowly as I could, I outstretched my legs, careful not to wake his sleeping form. I wrapped my arms tightly around his lower back, standing achingly slowly. I stood for a while to allow blood circulation to flow through my leg, and then I hobbled up to Draco’s bed, laying him down as gently as possible.

I lifted the silky grey sheet to his chin, drawing my wand to bring the duvet and a few pillows back up to the bed.

After I had propped his head up and tucked him in safely, I bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my love.” I whispered, straightening up.

I climbed down the two steps from the platform on which his bed sat, shutting the door behind me without a sound.

* * *

I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door, rubbing my face with both hands. I peeked over my fingertips to look around the room again. It truly was beautiful. I reached my hand over and ran my fingers along the wallpaper, watching as the golden vine shapes wiggled around at the sensation. I walked over to the fireplace, sliding my finger across the mantle as my eyes traveled over the small trinkets atop. My fingers stopped at a rather large empty space between to the Quidditch balls and a golden bowl of licorice snaps. What sat here?

“Camera.” I said out loud, tapping the mantle with my finger.

I walked over to the door, resting my hand on the doorknob, then I remembered Teddy’s present. I walked back over to the bed, picking up my rucksack. I tugged off my jeans and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, tugging on the house robe Draco got me. I pulled up the wool of the collar, holding it to my nose. The smell was fading, but there was an obvious lingering of apples and rain. I smiled, tying it around my waist.

I pulled out the small red jumper I had brought for Teddy. It had buttons all up the back to make it easier to put on a baby. I let my thumb trail up the buttons, and across the soft fabric.

I turned, opening my door quietly as I padded down the hall. The marble was cold on my feet, and I was glad Draco gave me a carpeted room. I slowly creaked open the door, as not to disturb a sleeping Teddy.

I froze in the doorway, my heart squeezing. In a chair by the fire sat someone with bubblegum pink hair. I nearly asked ‘Tonks?’, but my throat had suddenly gone dry. Their hair changed to purple, then to green.

The person laughed lightly, it sounded like a wind chime. Their hair was swooped in front of their face as they looked down upon what I’m assuming to be Teddy.

I slowly approached the chair, stopping when I was about three feet away. The floorboard creaked and gave me away, causing the person to lift their head.

Immediately their hair went from bright green to stark white. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

“Harry!” She said, surprised by my sudden appearance.

“Narcis-! Mrs. Malfoy! I- I uh-” I stuttered out, glancing from her to the door and back again, fiddling with the small jumper in my hands.

“S-Sorry I just came to uh-” I tried, watching her expression change from shock, to horror, to a faint smile.

“I just came to give this to- to him.” I said, gesturing at Teddy with the sweater in my hands. I noticed that she now had the camera and the picture I had taken of Draco on the table next to her.

“Sorry.” I muttered out again, when she didn’t say anything.

“It’s quite alright. Let’s see if it fits, then.” She said, smiling at me warmly.

“Let me just undo the buttons.” I muttered, walking around her chair as I did so.

I knelt down next to her, trying not to look up at her hair. Was Narcissa a metamorphagus? Why didn’t I know that?

I unlatched the last button and opened the sweater, looking up at Narcissa to signal that I was done. She lifted Teddy from her arms, peeling off the tiny t-shirt that he currently wore. She kissed his forehead before she turned him around to face me.

My mind was immediately cleared from any wonderings I had about Narcissa as soon as I saw the small little face of my godson.

“Hey, little man.” I said, tickling his rounded stomach lightly.

I grabbed one of his small hands gently, poking it through an arm hole, followed by the other. I stuck my hands underneath his arms to hold him up while Narcissa buttoned the back.

When she was done, I lifted him from her lap, and cradled his face in the crook of my neck, my hand patting his now sweatered back lightly. He cooed and gurgled against the wool of my house robe, his tiny little hands reaching around and pulling at the fabric. I smiled and kissed the top of his head as I bounced lightly, humming softly to put him back to sleep. I paced in front of the fire until his hands no longer tugged at the silk of my house robe.

I sat in the chair opposite Narcissa, resting my hand on the back of his head to move him to the crook of my elbow. I looked down at the knitted jumper he now wore, which looked identical to one that I owned, aside from the buttons down the back.

“I think it suits him, you know.” Narcissa said, smiling at me when I looked at her.

“Me too.” I replied, looking back down at him.

I gently stroked his cobalt blue hair off his face, smiling as he scrunched up his tiny features in protest.

“You’re going to make a good father someday.” Narcissa said.

I looked up at her, then smiled.

“Hope so.” I muttered, watching her face as she looked back down at Teddy.

My eyes made their way to her hair as a question reached the tip of my tongue. I realized that Narcissa was now watching my face instead of Teddy, and quickly averted my attention from her hair, hoping she hadn’t noticed.

She gave a dainty sigh, plucking the polaroid off the table and running her thumb across the picture softly. 

“I thought I had grown out of it.” She said, referring to her powers. “I could change all sorts of things when I was a child. My hair, my height, my face. It always took a lot of concentration, but I could get it eventually... When I was around 17, it stopped. I couldn’t even make my hair get the slightest tint.” She said frustratedly, as if she were currently struggling with it. “It wasn’t until I was 25, when Draco was born, that I was able to morph again. It stopped, of course, after about a year. But uh... just recently, I’ve slowly been able to morph again. I don’t know why.” She said, looking into the fire. Her eyes dropped down to her lap, her brows pulled together slightly. “I don’t want you to think that I’m ashamed of my abilities, it’s just that.. Well, I thought I didn’t have them anymore. They’ve been on and off my entire life, you see. I don’t know when they’ll go away again.”

“I understand.” I said, watching as she lifted her face to look at me.

Her eyes searched my expression, for what, I’m unsure. Anger? Disappointment? Whatever it was, she seemed to not find it, notably relaxing.

“I have a theory, if you would like to hear. Of why you lost your abilities, and have now suddenly regained them.” I suggested hesitantly.

“Please.” She said, gesturing her hand forward to show her interest.

“Well.. I might be wrong, but.. Well, Tonks. She’s the only other metamorphagus I know- well, knew." I said, swallowing hard. "The only time I saw her magic falter was when she was going through a rough time. She was fighting with Lupin. She was heartbroken, because she thought he didn’t want her. I uh.. I don’t mean to imply that you have problems, but it seems that you get your powers back when something is bringing immense joy to your life.” I explained delicately, watching her face for signs of anger.

Her brows furrowed, her lips pursed slightly as she pondered my words.

“Interesting... I’ve never thought about that before.” She said, looking down at the picture in her hands of Teddy and Draco.

I let her think, returning my attention to the sleeping Teddy in my arms.

“I love Lucius.” Narcissa said suddenly. I looked over at her to see that she was frowning deeply at the fire, as if it had just insulted her husband. “After all he’s done.. he is still the father to my son. I don’t regret a second of my time with Lucius. He loves Draco dearly. He was a good father.” Suddenly she smiled, her hand going up to her neck. She pulled out a heart shaped locket from underneath the collar of her dress, tugging it off her head. She popped it open with her thumbnail, holding it delicately in her hand for a long while. Her eyes found my face as she extended the locket to me. I removed my arm from under Teddy’s legs, reaching out to take the locket from her small hands. I held the locked in front of me, peering down at the moving images below.

Draco looked to be about two years old. Lucius was laying on his back, his long silvery hair fanned out around him as he held Draco up in the air. Draco appeared to be laughing, flailing his limbs about while Lucius smiled up at him.

On the other half of the locket was another picture. Draco was riding a small broomstick, and crashed straight into Lucius’ legs, knocking him down. Lucius sat up and plucked the four or five year old Draco right off his broom, tickling Draco while he squirmed and laughed on the floor, trying to escape.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of words, a loud beeping noise filled the room. Narcissa immediately stood up, looking around worriedly. She hastily walked to the door, swinging it open.

“Harry?!” I heard Draco’s voice calling my name through the wall. “HARRY!” He called, footsteps loud against the marble floor.

He swung around the doorframe, nearly knocking into his mother.

“Mum!” He exclaimed, grabbing her arm gently. “Is Teddy- Have you seen-? Harry!” He said, walking quickly over to me.

He rested his hand on Teddy’s head, then kissed the side of my forehead.

“Thank goodness.” He exhaled in relief.

“Who apparated? Do we know?” He asked his mother, straightening up again, his hand now coming to rest on my shoulder.

Narcissa shook her head.

“I’ll check around and see who it was. I’ll turn off the alarm when I know.” Draco said, beginning to walk to the door.

“I’ll help.” I said, standing. “Could you-?” I asked Narcissa, holding out Teddy, who was now crying at the loud siren.

“Yes, of course.” She said, walking over and taking him from me, immediately beginning to make shushing noises to soothe him.

Andromeda and Ron had appeared in the hallway, both looking half-asleep.

“Whatsgoinon.” Ron muttered, rubbing his eye.

“Someone apparated. Sorry, its a security alarm. I’ll turn it off when we know who it was.”

“Ron! Ron!!” Hermione’s voice sounded from above us, hasty footsteps echoing off the stairs.

Ginny, Hermione and George came flying down the stairs. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and ran into Ron’s arms.

I heard shouts of French from somewhere above, Draco immediately began climbing the stairs. I followed, causing Ron and Hermione to follow, which ended up in the whole crowd climbing up the stairs after us.

Draco yelled something in French, waiting for a reply.

“No!” Was something I heard from two people right before they started shouting in French again.

We ran into Percy, Bill and Fleur on the fifth floor, who all denied apparating. Madame and Monsieur Delacour glided down the stairs, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“What’s going on?!” Mr. Weasley shouted over the alarm.

“Security alarm! Did either of you apparate?” Draco asked.

“No! We were sleeping!” Mr. Weasley replied. Mrs. Weasley nodded in confirmation.

“Well- if none of us did it, then... Someone’s on the grounds.” Draco said, piecing everything together.

He turned around quickly, his grey eyes sweeping over the crowd, fear etched into them.

Everyone was here. Everyone except..

“MOTHER!” Draco shouted, throwing himself down the stairs.

By the time I could follow in suit he was already down a flight. I could hear the rumble of the rest of the group as they followed far behind us.

“MUM!” Draco shouted, completely jumping the last staircase, running down the hall to Teddy’s room.

I was about two yards behind him, my wand extended in preparation for defense. Draco disappeared through the doorframe.

“NO!” Draco shouted, just before I entered the room.

A streak of green light shot from the righthand corner of the room, directed toward Narcissa who was crouched low on the ground, shielding what I assumed to be Teddy, based on the muffled cries. Draco had flung himself forward and over top his mother, green light heading straight toward his back.

“EXPELLIARMUS!” I shouted, pointing my wand at the caster. “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” I yelled, flicking my wand again. The cloaked figure’s arms snapped down to his sides as he fell forwards stiffly.

I heard the faint patter of several pairs of feet running down the hall at the commotion. My breath was loud in my ears as I approached the hunched figures of Draco, Narcissa and Teddy.

“Please, Please, Please...” I muttered to myself, reaching a shaky hand out to touch Draco’s shoulder.

My hand slid over his warm, muscular shoulder. I held my breath as I pushed on him slightly, waiting for the dreaded moment that his dead body would roll to the floor.

Draco lifted his head, his eyes wide with shock and fear. I exhaled in a sob of relief, dropping my wand to wrap him in my arms. I was vaguely aware of Narcissa’s arm wrapping around my waist as Draco pulled her to him, the faint cry of Teddy and the blaring alarm seemed distant in my mind.

I heard the halting footsteps of the others filing in the room, absorbing the scene.

There was a brief shuffle as a few people hurried over to the cloaked figure on the floor. Andromeda, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron all hurried over to where Draco, Narcissa and I were crouching.

“Are you alright!?” Hermione shouted over the alarm, her hands grabbing my face roughly to examine me.

“We’re fine!” I shouted as best I could.

Draco waved his hand through the air, disarming the alarm. The silence was suffocating against my eardrums. Even Teddy had stopped crying. We sat crouched on the floor for a while, catching our breaths. There was a burn mark on the wall just to the left of where they had been crouching.

The three of us slowly stood, and Teddy gave a small whimper at the movement. I reached up and rested my hand on the side of Draco’s face. We shared a look of relief. I let my hand fall to his shoulder, then slide down his bicep as I looked over to Teddy. He was a little fussy, but otherwise alright. I rested my hand on Narcissa’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” I said to her.

She nodded, fear still spread across her face as she looked between me, Draco, and then back down to Teddy.

I let my hands drop from them as I turned around, approaching the body-bound form of their attacker. I tugged their hood off, and pushed against their shoulder to turn them over.

I recognized him immediately.


	30. Thomas Frinter- No, Taylor Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Harry and Narcissa recount the happenings of the night. The Weasley family, Draco and Harry return to the burrow.

“ _You_?” I asked, my mouth dropping open.

“You know this guy, Harry?” Bill asked, glaring down at the man.

“I met him briefly. At a bar. He was going off on how Draco used to be a death eater.” I said, my blood flaming as I remembered the experience.

“What?” Draco asked, leaving his mother’s side to walk over to us.

“I don’t believe it.” He said, laying his eyes on the man.

Draco’s face filled with rage, he picked up the man by the front of his robes and shoved him up against the wall.

“How _DARE_ you come into _my_ house and threaten _my_ family just because of a mark on my arm! How _dare_ you!” Draco shouted, the man’s eyes wide with fright. “Filth.” Draco said, releasing the man and letting him fall straight on his face, his body still a straight board from the body binding curse I set on him.

Draco knelt down next to him, patting the man’s pockets in search of other weapons. He flipped him over, searching some more.

When he came up with nothing, Draco hauled the man up again, shoving him against the wall with an angry grunt. Draco's hair fell in front of his face, darkening his eyes. Draco pulled out his wand, jabbing it against the mans ribs.

Before any of us could respond, or tell him to calm down, Draco had unbinded the man. Draco kept his wand in place, if not jabbing it farther into the man’s ribs.

“Who are you, what is your name.” Draco demanded, more than questioned.

“T-T-Thomas. Thomas F-Frinter.” The man stuttered out, grasping Draco’s wrist. I noticed that Draco had completely lifted the man off his feet with one arm.

“Why are you here, Thomas?” Draco asked, spitting his name out like it was an insult.

“I came t-to-” The man started.

Draco’s nose wrinkled up in disgust as he let the man fall down to the floor in a crumpled heap.

“Tuffin.” Draco said.

A soft _pop_ sounded next to me as Tuffin appeared.

“Yes, Master Draco?” Tuffin asked, bowing deeply.

“Please take this man down to the dungeons. After you’ve locked him away, go to the Auror’s office at the Ministry of Magic and tell them that Harry Potter requests their assistance at Malfoy Manor.” Draco said, stepping away from the man.

“Yes, Master Draco.” Tuffin said, walking over to Thomas and disapparating with a _pop,_ taking the man with him.

“I expect the aurors will be here soon. I’ll go down to account for what happened. Everyone else, go back to bed. I apologize for the disturbance at such a late hour.” Draco said, rubbing his temples.

“Bloody right I’m going to bed.” Ron said in a huff of sarcasm, stepping forward. “I’m going down there, too. No offense mate, but you’re going to need all the eye witnesses you can get.”

“Right.” Draco said, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“I should go down there.” I said to Draco. “They’re going to think I’m in danger.”

“I know, that’s why I told them to say it was you who needed help. If it was me, it’d taken them years to get here.” Draco said, resting his hand on his hip.

I couldn’t argue with him there.

“Well, let’s go then. I don’t want them barging in here and hurting anyone.” I said, turning to walk out the door.

* * *

Me, Draco, Ron, Bill, Hermione and Ginny all stood at the stoop of Malfoy Manor, wands alight against the darkness. It was about 2 in the morning, pitch black darkness with only the ruffle of peacocks to disturb the quiet. There was a blue orb of light floating above the path, intended to highlight any incomers.

I barely heard the crunch of rocks and the ruffle of a hedge before I was blocking a red light that flashed toward us.

“KINGSLEY SHAKLEBOLT MINISTER OF MA- Harry?” Kingsley shouted, lowering his wand slightly.

“Kingsley?” I asked, raising my wand to highlight his face.

“I thought you were in trouble?” Kingsley asked, clearly confused. “Come out, lads!” He shouted. About a dozen aurors emerged from the bushes, their wands raised.

“Bloody hell.” Ron said, taking a step back.

Draco let out a small chuckle beside me. I elbowed him in the ribs.

“What’s going on here?” Kingsley asked as they all approached.

“We were attacked. Someone apparated onto the grounds and tried to kill Draco. Well, either him or his mother. Or Teddy.” I explained.

“Ted-Teddy Lupin? Remus’ son? Is he okay? Where is he?” Kingsley asked hastily.

“He’s fine, he’s fine. Everyone’s fine. We captured the guy, he’s in the dungeons.” I continued, easing Kingsley’s oncoming wave of panic. “Draco threw himself over his mum and Teddy to protect them, and I think it pushed them out of the way just in time. If he hadn’t of done that, Narcissa- or Teddy- or both, would be dead right now.” I said, looking up at Draco’s profile.

He held his chin high, ignoring the glares of a few of the aurors, who had clearly come here just to see him get arrested. I saw him clench his jaw slightly. I placed my hand on his lower back in comfort.

“Well... Good thing you were there, then.” Kingsley said, his dark eyes looking at Draco as if seeing him for the first time.

“Sorry lads, looks like a simple arrest. Rodgers, Sakrine, stay with me. Everyone else, go home or back to work.” Kingsley shouted over the group.

Two of the more friendly looking aurors appeared at the front of the group. One had biceps as big as my mid section, blond spiky hair, and seemingly a thousand tattoos moving up and down his arms. Intimidating, but his face was soft. The other man was about my height and build, and had flat light brown hair. He smiled at me as he approached, I gave him the best smile I could.

“I’ll show you to him, then.” Draco said, turning to ascend the stairs. “His name is Thomas Frinter, well, according to him anyways. Probably a lie. Harry and I ran into him at a pub a few weeks back. He was a git, but seemingly harmless. Clearly, that was a misjudgment of character.” Draco said coldly, descending the stairs to the dungeons. “I don’t think this was his first attack. He seems very adept at breaking into houses for whatever reason, and he managed to make it exactly where he wanted to be in under 5 minutes. As you can see, it is not easy to find your way around this house on your own. He nearly succeeded with his mission, and if Harry hadn’t disarmed him, I’d say he would have.” Draco said, stopping at the narrow staircase that lead down to the dungeon doors.

“Tuffin.” Draco said.

Kingsley looked at him, confused, clearly not knowing what the word meant.

 _Pop_.

Tuffin appeared near Draco’s feet, bowing deeply.

“Could you please make sure our guest is still bound by his shackles?” Draco asked kindly, as if asking if his friend were still in bed.

“Yes, Master Draco.” The elf said, bowing deeply before dissaparating with a _pop_.

“The man is locked up, indeed, Master Draco!” Tuffin called from within the chamber.

Draco descended the stairs, I followed right on his heel. He tapped the door with his wand, shoving it open. He stepped aside to let us all in. I shivered as I remembered the last time I was here. I looked over at Ron who was grinding his teeth.

He, Ginny and Hermione waited by the door as me, Draco, Bill, Kingsley and the other two aurors approached the man.

“Who are you?” Kingsley asked, his voice booming.

“T-Taylor Winter.” The man stuttered out.

“That’s not what you told me.” Draco said threateningly.

“Oh-oh I st-stuttered, I meant Thomas! I’m T-Thomas!” The man said desperately.

“Cut the shit you foul-!” Draco began to shout, advancing toward him.

“Malfoy.” Kingsley cut him off.

Draco froze, his fists clenched, his jaw tight, eyes still locked on the man.

I slowly stepped forward, sliding my hand over his shoulders.

“Draco.” I said softly, looking up at him when he turned to face me.

His expression immediately softened, his back muscles relaxing slightly. He exhaled sharply, crossing his arms across his chest as he turned to glare back at the man. I kept my hand on his shoulder.

Rodgers and Sakrine stepped forward, each grabbing one of the man’s arms. Tuffin snapped his fingers, making the shackles fall from the man's wrists.

“We’ll take him back to the ministry and question him there. It appears that he will need some encouragement.” Kingsley said, nodding his head do the door.

Rodgers and Sakrine all but dragged the man up the stairs, followed by everyone else. Draco took the lead directing them back out of the manor.

Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy were in the kitchen, causing our whole group to pause.

“Rodgers, Sakrine, you go on ahead. I’ll be there shortly. Just want to collect a few more details on the case.” Kingsley said, directing them down the hall.

They gave rigid nods, eyeing Narcissa, then Draco before turning away. I heard a loud _crack_ from outside and I knew they had disapparated.

“Andromeda. How are you?” Kingsley asked, stepping forward to kiss her cheek.

“Good! It’s nice to see you. It’s been a while.” She said, smiling up at him.

“That it has.” He agreed, looking down at Teddy in Narcissa’s arms.

“Narcissa.” Kingsley said, observing her.

“Minister.” She replied, eyeing him with the same look he gave her.

She made no move to hand Teddy over to him.

“How’s he doing?” Kingsley asked, lifting a giant hand to poke at Teddy’s stomach playfully. Teddy gave a giggle of delight.

“Splendid. I’m sure he’s enjoyed all the attention over the past few days.” Andromeda replied, smiling down at her grandson.

“Ah, yes, that brings up a question. Why are you all here?” He asked, looking over at me, Ron, Hermione, and Bill.

“Thanksgiving.” I replied.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, as if expecting more of an explanation.

“I invited them.” Draco said. “The rest of the Weasley family are asleep upstairs, along with Bill’s wife and her parents.”

Kingsley’s eyebrows raised so far up his forehead, they formed what would have been his hairline.

“Did you now?” He asked, looking at me as if Draco might be joking.

Draco and I nodded.

“Hm.” He grunted, eyeing Draco again. He turned to Narcissa. “Would you mind if I took a seat?” He asked respectfully.

“Please, do.” She replied, her voice kind.

Kingsley nodded his thanks, sitting down in a chair at the table, making it creak loudly.

“Now, tell me the whole story. You say he arrived and found Narcissa within 5 minutes of being here? That seems strange. Is there any possibility that he’s been here before?” Kingsley asked.

Draco shook his head. “The only other time I’ve seen him was at the bar. And if he was an acquaintance of ours who had been in the house before, why would he try and attack us?”

Kingsley’s brow furrowed. “Where did the attack take place?”

“The floor above this one. Teddy’s room.” Draco replied.

Kingsley looked alarmed at this.

“Is there a possibility that Teddy was the target? Because of his father?” Kingsley suggested.

I spoke up. “Narcissa and I both were in Teddy’s room. I went in there to give him that sweater-” I gestured to the sweater teddy was still wearing. “And found Narcissa in there. We were only talking for about 10 minutes before the security alarm went off.” I finished.

“Where was everyone else?” Kingsley asked.

“Asleep, in bed. Draco came running when the alarm went off, and after he found me, his mum, and Teddy, we went out to see who had triggered the alarm.” I replied.

Narcissa spoke next, filling in her half of the story.

“I stayed behind because Teddy was crying. I had walked over to his crib to put him down when I heard someone behind me. I thought it was Draco returning, but when I turned around there was a cloaked man standing at the other end of the room. I knew id be dead by the time I drew my wand so I just crouched on the floor and...” Her voice pitched at the end of her sentence as she looked down at Teddy in her arms. “I just wanted him to be safe.” She said softly, her eyebrows drawing up in the middle.

“After Draco and I concluded that none of us had set off the alarm, we realized that it must be an intruder. Draco realized faster than me and got back to Narcissa in the nick of time. I disarmed the man and hit him with a body binding curse before he could do any more damage.” I finished.

“And you said he used the killing curse? How do you know?” Kingsley asked.

“I saw the green light. I know that curse.” I said, a chill running down my spine as I remembered the rushing noise as if something were flying through the air. I realized that I still had the man's wand. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. “Here.”

Kingsley took out his own wand, pressing it to the tip of short, brown one which was the attacker’s wand.

“Priori Incantato.” He muttered, sending a green streak of light up into the air that was the shape of a lightening bolt. It dissolved as soon as Kingsley removed his wand tip from the other wand.

Kingsley grunted. “Strange. Do either of you know of any reason he might be after you?” He asked Draco and Narcissa.

“Well, aside from obvious reasons, like me being a death eater and everything, no.” Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. “However... I do think that it was me that he was coming for. If my mother had been the target, he could have killed her and left without any of us knowing. When I got to the room, he had his wand lowered, and only raised it when I got there. I think that he was raising it at me, but my first thought was that he was about to attack them.” Draco sighed, eyeing his mother. “And.. A few days ago, someone pushed me in front of a train. I have reason to believe that it was this same man.” Draco added.

“What!?” Narcissa asked, her face going positively white.

Draco sighed. “Harry and I were at the train station, waiting for Andromeda. I had stepped forward slightly to look how far away the train was. When I turned around I saw a man behind harry flick his wand and an iron train gear struck him in the side of his head. I pulled my wand, of course, but the man disarmed me and hit me with a body-bind curse. He pushed me over the edge of the platform, and I noticed that he smelled strongly of pine, and he had a small crescent moon shaped scar on his left cheek, just below his eye. If you look at Thomas’- or whatever his name is- his cheek, there will be a scar there. And he will smell of pine.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Narcissa asked, looking at Draco.

“I didn’t want you to worry, mother. I didn’t think it was a big deal.” He said apologetically.

“Clearly, it was.” She reprimanded, standing from her chair and handing Teddy to Andromeda. “If anything like this ever happens again, you will be sure that I am the first to know.” She said sternly.

Draco nodded. “Yes, mother.” He replied quietly.

After getting an appropriate response, she swept him up in her arms, squeezing him tightly. She stroked his hair lovingly and placed what seemed like a hundred kisses all over his ear and the side of his cheek.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” She said, giving him one last squeeze.

She pulled away, holding his face in her small hands. They shared a smile before she let go, standing on the other side of him to wrap her arm in his.

“There was a man at the train station. He said his name was Cassius, he had a handlebar mustache, he was about Harry’s height, blue eyes, probably in his late sixties. Judging by his type of shoe and the callouses on his thumbs I’d say he worked for gringotts. He said his daughter used to work in St. Mungo’s, so that might help narrow it down.” Draco said casually, as if it were normal to make all these observations after meeting someone for approximately 5 seconds.

Kingsley gaped at him momentarily and then let out a long sigh.

“Merlin, this is going to be a lot of paperwork. I’ll probably have to call you into the ministry for the trial at a later date. As for now-” He stood from his chair. “I think the lot of us could get some sleep.” He said, tugging out a gold pocket watch and clicking it open. He let out a low whistle. “It’s gonna be a lonnnng day.” He muttered, snapping his watch shut as he replaced it to his pocket. “I’ll be off now. I’ll write soon and let you know the news. Expect my owl.” He said, patting Teddy’s stomach one last time before he turned from the room.

Right as he reached the opening of the entrance hall, he stopped and turned around.

“Malfoy.” He said, getting Draco’s attention. Draco looked at him expectantly.

“It was er.. Good to see you.” Kingsley said with a nod.

Draco stared at him blankly for a moment, then nodded as well. “You too.”

Kingsley’s eyes landed on me for a brief moment before he turned again and walked down the hall.

I heard a distant _pop_ and everyone seemed to exhale in relief.

Draco groaned slightly and rubbed his face.

“Yikes.” He said, shaking his head. “Come on, mother. I’ll walk you to bed.” He said, tilting his head slightly in the direction of the stairs.

I was about to offer to take Teddy from Andromeda, but Draco’s hand caught mine. I looked up at him and he tilted his head again, gesturing for me to come with them. I intertwined my fingers in his, turning around with them, and walked from the kitchen.

* * *

Draco, Narcissa and I walked up 9- _yes 9_ \- flights of stairs. When we reached the top, I fought very hard to make my breath seem normal, but I was in fact quite winded. The only thing on this floor was a short hallway in front of us, leading to the largest set of double doors I’d seen yet. Behind us was a wall of windows, looking out over the garden at the front of the house. there were walls on the left and right side, pressing up against the staircase. I assumed we were in one of the tall peaks that sat on top of Malfoy Manor.

The three of us walked down the short hallway, and Draco stepped forward to push the doors open. He and Narcissa walked in, but I stopped short, my eyes taking in the scene. This was the most beautiful room in the house, by far.

The ceiling looked like a giant fish tank. Whether these were real fish, or if they were simply a mirage, I was unaware. In the middle of the room sat a deep purple canopy bed up on a platform, with silver and black cushions atop it. The bed was about twice the size as Draco’s king sized one. The room was round, and very clearly had an engorgement charm, as it appeared much bigger inside than the outside. There were books lining every part of the wall that was free, aside from the 8 floor length windows that frequently broke the wall’s path.

There was a giant fireplace against the left wall, with a long black leather couch atop a deep purple rug. On the right side sat a black vanity table with a large round mirror, and a small stool in front of it.

“Wow.” I breathed, unable to stop myself.

Narcissa laughed lightly when seeing my expression.

“Your home is extraordinary.” I said as my eyes found new bits and bobs to focus on as I found a few strange silver machines moving on a bookshelf up near the ceiling.

“Thank you, dear. It does get a bit lonely sometimes, but... I would miss it greatly if I left.” She said happily, straightening a brush on her vanity table. “This week, however, I was able to fill it with many happy guests. Thank you for that.” She said, folding her hands in front of her small waist.

“It’s been a pleasure. Really.” I replied honestly.

She let out a small puff of air as her eyes landed on the ground.

“I’m afraid our small get together has had a slight damper on it now.” She said, her eyes finding Draco, who was leaning up against the couch.

“Nonsense.” He said, standing up straight. “I think this is the most successful Thanksgiving we’ve had yet.”

Narcissa laughed slightly, looking at me.

“I agree. Everyone has had a wonderful time.” I said, giving her an encouraging smile.

She smiled warmly at me, then dropped her eyes to the floor again.

“Well.. Thank you, Harry. That does make me feel a bit better.” She said.

“Shall I make you tea before we go?” Draco asked, gesturing to the tea set on the table next to the couch.

“No thank you, love, I am rather tired.” She replied.

“Alright, well, we’ll leave you be then.” Draco said, walking across the room to the door where I stood. She met us there, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Draco.

“Goodnight, mother.” Draco said, turning away.

“Goodn-.” I started, only to be cut off by Narcissa throwing her arms around my neck.

I nearly stumbled backwards with shock at the emotion put into the hug. There was no daintiness or rigidity about this. Her arms were firm around my neck, her hands digging into my shoulders. I let my arms fold around her slender waist, our past conversation by the fire in Teddy’s room flooded my mind as a wave of her sweet perfume washed over me.

She leaned back, pushing my hair out of my face like she does to Draco. She held my face in her small, cool hands, a smile whispering her lips. She patted the side of my face gently and stepped backwards, her eyes falling to the floor as she rested her hand on the doorknob.

“Goodnight.” I said, hesitating before I turned around.

Draco was standing a few feet away, smiling. He held out his hand to me, wiggling his fingers slightly. I intertwined my fingers in his, leaning against him as we walked down the short hall and descended the stairs.

I didn’t hear the closing of Narcissa’s door until we had reached the bottom of the staircase.

* * *

Draco and I walked into Teddy’s room. Draco went straight over to the crib, picking up Teddy and holding him up over his head. He said something that was either another language or gibberish, and bounced him up and down a few times, much to Teddy’s delight. Draco folded him in his arms, and started swinging him side to side slowly, bouncing him as he walked around in a circle. He was now quietly muttering something that was just barely audible.

I sat down in the chair that Narcissa had been previously occupying, picking up the polaroid that had fallen to the floor. I noticed a small silver locket lying on the ground next to it, and I picked it up by the chain, holding it in my hands. I clicked it open, and looked at the two pictures inside.

I watched Lucius play around with Draco, tossing him in the air much like Draco did to Teddy. I must have been looking at the pictures for longer than I thought, because Draco asked what I was looking at.

“Nothing, just your mother’s locket. She must have dropped it, I’ll give it to her tomorrow.” I said as I snapped it closed, hanging it around my neck.

Draco’s eyes fell to the locket as it landed on the soft wool of my house robe. I cleared my throat, picking up the polaroid that I had placed in my lap. I watched Draco’s lips puff out in a sleepy breath right before his hand pushed through his hair, his eyes squinting open as he smiled up at me. His mouth formed a ‘w’ shape right before the picture looped. I smiled down at it, sliding my thumb up against the side of the photograph.

I looked up as Draco sat down in the chair opposite me, his finger now enclosed in Teddy’s small hand.

“Why do you think he does that?” Draco asked, lifting his captured finger slightly.

I shook my head. “No idea. But it’s cute.” I said, smiling when Draco looked up at me.

He chuckled, looking back down at Teddy. Draco gave a content sigh, leaning back in his chair.

“Wild night.” He muttered, tugging his finger free of Teddy’s tiny fist to push his hair back.

I nodded in agreement.

“Why do you think he did it?” I asked, setting the polaroid on the table between us.

Draco sighed. “Some people just think I belong in Azkaban, and since I’m not there, I guess they think putting me in hell is an alternative solution.” He said bitterly.

“You don’t belong in either, and you’re not going to hell, Draco.” I replied with a sigh.

Draco just raised his eyebrows and continued to look down at Teddy.

“Draco...” I asked, as I pushed my fingers through my hair. “What have you done that you think is so bad?”

He looked up at me as if I had just told him his mother died. His eyebrows pulled together, his eyes suddenly full of sadness and pain. He shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly. He looked down at Teddy, rubbing a knuckle softly against his small cheek.

“Unspeakable things.” He said softly, pushing aside a small lock of cobalt blue hair from Teddy’s forehead.

A long silence spread between us, the soft crackle of the fire fueling thoughts of the war to flash through my mind. I knew Draco was thinking the same thing.

“You ever kill anyone?” I asked so quietly that I thought he might not have heard me.

He shook his head.

“Worse.” He looked up at me, his expression melancholy. “I broke their souls. They’re still alive, but...” He dropped his eyes to Teddy again. “They’re not living.”

I watched him for a while as he stroked the little wisps of Teddy’s hair. His eyebrows were still pulled together and I could tell he was lost in memories of the things he’s done. All I wanted to do was give him a hug and tell him that it was okay.

I sighed through my nose and stood up, outstretching my hands to take Teddy from him so that we could go to bed. Draco kissed his forehead and handed him over to me, his eyes never leaving Teddy’s face. I walked Teddy over to the crib, bouncing him slightly and shushing him as he gave a few whimpers of disturbance.

When he finally fell asleep again, and his small hand dropped to the side, I kissed his forehead right where Draco had, and laid him down upon the silky silver fabric of Draco’s old crib. I smiled down at him as I watched him stick a sweatered arm up and stretch slightly, opening his little mouth for a yawn that he fell asleep in the middle of.

I turned and rested my hip of the side of Teddy’s crib. Draco was staring down at the photo that I had placed on the table, watching himself wake up and smile. He gave a sort of disgusted scoff and tossed it haphazardly onto the table.

I walked over to the side of his chair, sliding my hand over one shoulder, around the back of his neck, and up onto the other shoulder. He closed his eyes and made an expression as if he were waiting on me to throw him to the floor. He jumped slightly and opened his eyes when I spoke.

“I don’t care what you’ve done, or how at fault you think you are. I love you, and I know that’s not who you are, or who you ever wanted to be.”

He looked up at me, his eyes wide.

Suddenly he stood, wrapping his arms around my waist to lift me off the ground. He was hugging me so tightly it was hard to breathe. I didn’t know how long he hugged me for, but his arms began trembling.

“Thank you.” He said against my neck.

He let me down to the ground, and I let my hands slide from around his shoulders to the back of his neck. I kissed him gently, leaning back to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear. I returned the small smile he gave me, letting my hand drop down to hold his.

I walked toward the door with him, shutting it quietly behind us.

I walked us into my room, folding back the duvet. I peeled off my house robe, hanging it off the end of the bed, and tugged my jumper over my head. I got into bed, turning over on my side to face Draco. He tugged off the white t-shirt he wore, tossing it on top of my jumper. He slid into bed beside me, and I pulled the duvet over us, wrapping my arm around his slender torso. I pulled him up against my chest, kissing his bare shoulder as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

“Goodnight. I love you.” I said quietly.

“I love you, too. Goodnight.” He replied.

I could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

I woke up face down with my right arm hanging off the bed. My cheek was pressed up against the edge of the mattress, and my other arm was tucked underneath the pillows. I picked my dangling arm up from the side of the bed, pushing my fingers through my hair as I propped myself up on my left arm. I felt the coldness of Narcissa’s locket against my chest, and fondled it under my fingers for a moment before I stretched my arm into the air, twisting slightly to look over at the other side of the bed. I let out a loud huff of air as I finished my stretch, a smile forming on my lips when I saw Draco.

He was laying on his back, the arm closest to me folded up under his head, while his other hand rested lightly on his abdomen. He was facing me, but his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. I let my eyes travel down his bare chest, and over the sharp hipbone that was jutting out due to the position of his legs.

I couldn’t help but slide my hand over his lower stomach, feeling his soft, pale skin underneath my palm. The length of my hand was nearly as long as his abdomen was wide. I smiled as I wrapped my hand around his hip and slid him over to me slowly. He inhaled deeply, but his eyes didn’t open. The hand that had been resting on his abdomen slid off to lay on the mattress as I dragged his body toward me.

I leaned down and kissed the inside of his upper arm, pulling back to place more kisses leading up to his shoulder. When I reached the middle of his chest, he inhaled sharply, letting out a soft groan as he stretched. He arched his back as he raised both of his arms up above his head, giving me space to slide my arm completely underneath him as I continued to kiss down his chest. He relaxed back against the mattress, and on top of my arm, letting his hands fall into my hair.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice low and gravely.

“Kissing my boyfriend’s handsome chest, what are you doing?” I said between kisses.

He let out a soft chuckle, making his stomach push up slightly against my lips. He ran the fingers of both his hands through my hair as he inhaled again. I planted two firm kisses on each of his hipbones, making my way back up his chest. His hands slid from my hair and to my back as I started to kiss up his neck and across his scruffy jawline.

I finally found his lips, which were upturned into a smile, and kissed them over and over again. He soon was grinning, only shutting his lips to meet my kisses. He laughed in between my kisses, leaning his face up to keep this last kiss going instead of letting me pull back. He slid his hands back up into my hair, pushing it in the complete wrong direction. I heard the faint grumbling of his stomach between his soft exhales of laughter.

I pulled back slightly. “Want me to get us some breakfast?” I asked, leaning back down to plant another kiss on his lips.

“Do you mind?” He asked, accepting another kiss from me.

“Mnm.” I replied against the kiss.

I kissed his forehead, then pushed myself up and slid off the bed. I grabbed my house robe and synched it tight around my waist, making my way to the door.

I heard Draco inhale to speak, and I interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

“Eggs and toast?” I asked, looking at him over my shoulder as I stepped through the door.

Judging by his open-mouthed bewildered smile, I took that as a yes, and shut the door behind me with a _thunk_.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror in the corner of my room, knotting my tie around my neck. I saw the door open behind me in the mirror, and Draco walked in, dressed head to toe in posh, finely pressed clothing. I turned around as I finished knotting my tie, smiling over at him.

"You get the tea set?" I asked as he walked over to me.

He nodded, his eyes dropped down to my tie as I let my hands fall beside me. He gave a slight sigh and shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

He reached for my tie, pulling it open. He turned me around to face the mirror and I couldn’t help but smile.

“This is how you knot a tie, Potter. Pay attention this time.” He said sternly.

I bit back my smile, watching his hands in the mirror.

He had only gotten about three steps before I was leaning back against his chest and turning my head so that I could kiss his cheek. He let out a huff of laughter, which he tried to mask with a sigh.

“ _Pay attention_ , Potter.” He said, still attempting to knot my tie.

I trailed kisses from his cheek, across his jaw, and down his neck. He chuckled lightly, synching my tie perfectly around my neck.

“You’re hopeless.” He muttered, letting his hands slide down to my hips as I kissed away at his neck.

“I know.” I replied, turning around in his hands to push my fingers into his hair

He laughed as I kissed him, his arms wrapping around my waist.

“We’re supposed to be leaving, you know.” He muttered as he left light kisses all over my face.

“Mhmm.” I replied, my cheeks aching from smiling.

He chuckled, planting a firm kiss on my forehead.

“Come on, Potter. I don’t like being late.” He said, his hand sliding down my arm to intertwine his fingers in mine.

I sighed, opening my eyes. He kissed my cheek with a smile.

I grabbed my rucksack on our way out, the picture of Draco and Teddy tucked away inside.

* * *

Everyone except George and Ron were waiting in the kitchen, some sitting, some standing, mingling in various conversations. Ron appeared a few minutes after Draco and I had, walking straight over to kiss Hermione on the cheek. She was in conversation with Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley about something that he apparently didn’t find interesting, so he walked over to where Draco and I were standing.

“You gotta tell me how to enchant my wall into a Quidditch pitch.” Ron said.

Draco laughed, taking a breath to reply. George interrupted the conversation by clapping a hand over Draco’s shoulder.

“I _have got_ to get a set up like that one, mate. It makes it so much easier to fix my potions. You said you use that room a lot? You into inventing?” George asked Draco.

“Yeah, I fiddle around a bit. I usually make things that are enchanted, like Hermione’s necklace, or that photo compact I gave your mum. Though, I once made this toffee that made your tongue turn black, but that’s not really special.” Draco said with a shrug.

“Hey that’s pretty good! You ever thought of being an inventor? I sure know I could use a couple of brainstorming sessions.” George replied.

“Oh- Well- No, I suppose not. It’s more of just a hobby of mine, not really something I thought I’d get into.” Draco explained.

“Alright, well, I live in an apartment above my joke shop if you ever want to stop by sometime, I can show you around. Maybe you can help me set up my lab a little better, it’s not near as good as yours.”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, that’d be good. I can show you a few protective enchantments, too, if you like.”

“That’d be great! We can work out the details when we get back to the burrow, yeah?” George asked, patting Draco’s forearm roughly.

Draco nodded. “Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” He replied with a smile.

“Everyone ready to go then?” Mrs. Weasley called over the chatter.

There were residual sounds of ‘yes’ and a shuffling toward the entrance of the hallway. The entire group moved down the hallway as one, filing down the stairs and onto the front path. A clumped line formed in front of Narcissa as the Weasleys and a the Delacours gave hugs, handshakes, and cheek kisses, muttering their goodbyes and thank you's. Draco and I were last. I smiled as she swept me into her graceful arms, happy with the lack of rigidity and more familiar feel the hug gave. She released me with a kiss to my cheek, and then reached up beside me to hug Draco. I stepped aside and kissed Andromeda’s cheek, and then the top of Teddy’s forehead as I said my goodbyes to them.

Narcissa pushed aside Draco’s hair as she released him.

“I’ll see you soon, mum.” He said, bending down to kiss her cheek.

“Okay dear.” She said as Draco stepped aside to kiss Andromeda’s cheek.

Draco bent down to kiss the top of Teddy’s head and brush aside a lock of his cobalt blue hair. His eyes wrinkled up into a smile as he looked down at him, then up at me as I stretched out my hand for him to hold.

“Bye Andromeda, bye mum.” Draco said, giving a slight wave as we turned down the road to follow the rest of the group down the path.

“Bye loves!” Andromeda called after us.

“Bye! I love you!” Narcissa called.

Draco and I looked back to wave as we walked onward, smiling at them. As I dropped my hand and turned straight forward again, I felt a tap against my chest as Narcissa’s locket shifted underneath my shirt.

“Oh!” I said, removing my hand from Draco’s to tug the locket out from underneath my collar.

I jogged back over to Narcissa, who was now a few yards away.

“I forgot.” I said, handing the necklace over to her.

“Oh, thank you! I was just about to go looking for it. You saved me quite a bit of time.” She said, hanging it around her neck again.

“No worries. Thanks, again, for having us. We had a wonderful time.” I said with a smile, beginning to turn away when she smiled her welcome.

Just as I had turned my back to them, Narcissa spoke.

“Harry!” She said, stepping forward slightly. “I just wanted to say that um.. Well, I know we haven’t always been that good to each other. I don’t think I’ve ever formally apologized, but-”

“Don’t worry about it. Honestly. The past is the past.” I said with a confirmative nod.

She smiled her thanks. I began to turn away again.

“Harry! Just one more thing.” She said, stepping forward again.

I turned back, my eyebrows raised in expectation.

“I um.. Well I just wanted you to know that-” Her hand jumped to the locket around her neck. “I couldn’t be more proud-” She exhaled, reaching her hand out to land softly on my shoulder. “Thank you. For taking care of my son.” She finally said, giving my shoulder a soft squeeze. “You are welcome here any time. All of you.” She said, letting her eyes jump over to the backs of the retreating Weasley family.

“Thank you.” I said, matching her smile.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, giving a small wave to Andromeda as I turned back around and jogged over to Draco.

“What was that about?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder to look back at them.

I shook my head. “Nothing. Just finishing a conversation from earlier.” I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He slid his arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head.

We followed the rest of the group out of the gate. The Delacours apparated back with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fleur and Bill went next, then Ron and Hermione, followed by Percy, Ginny and George.

Draco pulled out his wand, waving it through the air in a half-semicircle motion. He lowered it slightly, and then raised it again, casting another spell.

He hummed contemplatively, swishing his wand every few seconds. He stepped forward and tapped his wand against the iron gate three times, tucking his wand away as he stepped back over to me.

“That should do it.” He muttered, holding out his arm to me. “Ready?” He asked, turning to face me.

I nodded, wrapping my hand around his bicep and looking up at him. He was observing me, his grey eyes traveling all over my face. I smiled slightly.

“What?” I asked.

He shook his head, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

“Nothing.” He said as he pulled away, a bemused smile lingering on his lips.

He watched my face for a few more seconds before we disapparated with a _pop_.

 


	31. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are called to trial.

“Harry! You’ve got an owl!” Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Draco and I were curled up on the sofa. He was reading a tome, his silver rimmed spectacles resting lightly on the bridge of his nose, while I skimmed through the pages of the animagus book I’ve read a million times.

I slid out from underneath our warm blanket, setting down my cup of tea on the table. I walked into the kitchen, taking the letter that Mrs. Weasley handed me.

She disappeared around the corner to ask Draco how long his mince pies were meant to cook for.

I opened the letter, sliding out the piece of parchment, and began reading.

“Harry,  
We questioned the man who broke into the Malfoy house, turns out his name is Magnis Celest. He’s admitted to breaking into a few other wizarding houses over the past few months, but hasn’t attempted to harm anyone other than the Malfoys. If we release him, he’s sure to hurt somebody. We’re thinking that if you, and either Narcissa or Draco Malfoy show up as witnesses for the trial, we can put him away in Azkaban for at least 20 years for the use of the Killing Curse. Due to the media this break-in has brought, the trial is set for Sunday at 11 a.m., let me know if you can’t make that time, and I’ll do my best to change it.  
See you soon,  
Kingsley.”

I had slowly been walking into the living room as I read, my brow becoming more and more ruffled.

“It’s Kingsley. He said there’s a trial that’s gonna be held tomorrow at 11 a.m. for the guy that broke into your house. He wants us to appear in court as witnesses.” I said, looking up at Draco.

He was peering at me over his silver lined spectacles, his eyebrows raised.

“Why would they want me to come? Wouldn’t that make it more likely that he would be set free? I’m sure half the people on the jury would think the man was doing them all a favor by trying to off me.” He said, returning his attention to his book.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, walking back over to the couch. I sat down as I handed Draco the letter for him to read.

“Magnis, huh?” Draco muttered, his eyes skimming across the letter. “Wonder who else had the misfortune of meeting him.” He said, setting the letter aside.

I shrugged, tugging over a bare piece of parchment and a quill.

“Kingsley,  
Draco and will be there tomorrow at 11. Thank you for working so quickly on this.  
Best,  
Harry.”

I folded the letter in half, walking over to the window on which Mrs. Weasley’s new owl sat. I stroked his feathers lightly before handing him the letter. He clicked his beak a few times before pushing off the windowsill and spreading his wings widely to catch a gust of wind. I returned to the couch and curled up underneath the blanket, resting my legs up against Draco’s. He smiled over at me before he looked down at his book.

I heard a faint beeping noise and the opening of a stove. Draco threw his book aside, scrambling to remove his legs from our blanket.

“WAIT! DON’T- DON’T TOUCH THEM!” He shouted, nearly falling over when his foot got caught on the blanket. “I’M COMING! I’VE GOT IT!” He shouted, hopping away, his foot still trapped in the blanket.

I tugged the blanket off his foot, setting him free. He nearly fell over as he half jogged out of the room and into the kitchen. I heard the clanking of a pan followed by Draco saying _'ho_ _t hot hot_ ’. I smiled and shook my head, turning my attention back to my book.

We had been at the burrow for a day now, all of which was spend sharing individual experiences at Malfoy Manor. Hermione had ‘borrowed’ approximately 63 books, all listed out in alphabetical order so that she could read and return them in an orderly fashion. Ginny had all but glued her copy of the Holyhead Harpie’s history book to her hand, and thanked Draco for it every time she saw him.

George had roped Draco into meeting up with him at his flat to help him completely redesign his lab. Draco had managed to help Ron enchant the ceiling of his room to look like a quidditch pitch, mirages of the Chudley Cannons soaring by every few seconds. _And I thought that his room couldn’t get any more ridiculous._

Bill and the Delacours went home after a long dinner, bidding Draco a-due with many french words that I didn’t understand.

I heard Draco and Mrs.Weasley both laugh loudly in the kitchen, and smiled, turning my head in their direction, even though I couldn’t see them around the corner.

I heard the ruffle of wings, and looked around, frowning. There was no way the owl had returned from sending my letter that quickly.

When my eyes found the window, I saw that it was Eldridge sitting on the windowsill, not Mrs. Weasley’s owl.

“Eldridge?” I asked, standing up from the couch. He had a thin rectangular box tied around his ankle.

I untied it, taking the letter he had in his beak, which was addressed to Draco. I let him hop up on my arm, smiling as held his head up proudly.

“Draco, Eldridge is here. He delivered this for you.” I said, setting the package and the letter down on the table.

Draco poked a mince pie into place on a platter and glided over to me, stroking Eldridge’s wing as he popped the letter open and read it.

“Ah, splendid! I didn’t think it’d arrive until Wednesday.” Draco said, setting the letter down.

I could see Narcissa’s thin, curly handwriting on the parchment. Draco picked up the package, sliding his finger along the edge. He smiled at me, a glint in his eye.

“Come with me.” He said, taking my hand and dragging me back to the living room. Eldridge hopped off my arm, landing on the back of the rocking chair. Draco sat me down on the couch and handed me the package, folding his hands delicately in his lap.

“What- This is for me?” I asked. “Draco, you already gave m-” I started.

“It’s not something new, it’s something you already owned.” He interrupted.

I furrowed my brow, frowning as I looked down at the white box. It had a silky black ribbon tied around it. I untied the ribbon, revealing ‘GALDRAGS’ in gold text print across the front of the box. I frowned. I don’t own anything from Galdrags. I glanced up at Draco, seeing a patient smile spread across his face. I slid off the top of the box, gasping at it’s contents.

It was my watch. The watch Mrs. Weasley gave me, only there weren’t any scratches across the glass, and the small nicks around the edges were gone. I rubbed my thumb against the face of the watch, tilting it to catch the glint of the firelight.

“Wow, Draco, It’s beautiful! Thank you so much.” I said, smiling at him before I hugged him. I ignored the pang of sadness I felt at the lack of damages, but it’s not like Draco knew. He was only trying to help.

“You’re welcome. I noticed the clasp kept unlatching, and sent it away to get fixed. Hope you don’t mind, I wanted it to be a surprise.” Draco said with a smile as we pulled away from the hug. “I um..” He muttered, lifting the watch from it’s packaging. He turned it over in his long fingers, exposing a familiar sharp dent in the back of the watch. “I told them to leave the dent. I saw that you seemed to like it there. I can have it sent back if-.”

I cut Draco off by pulling him into a kiss. I knotted my fingers into his hair, and tugged against his jumper to pull him closer. I kissed him until my lips tingled, but how could I not? How could he have possibly known that I liked that one particular dent?

“God, I love you.” I breathed as I broke away from the kiss.

He blinked, his expression both of shock and of happiness. He mumbled something that I assume was a confirmation of his love for me. I took the watch from his slightly slackened grip, rubbing my thumb across the familiar dent. I laid it across my wrist, latching it shut.

I smiled up at him, pecking him on the lips once more before I pulled him into another hug.

“Thank you.” I said again, squeezing his torso tightly.

“You’re very welcome.” He replied, his hand trailing lightly up and down my back.

“My pies!” Draco exclaimed, ripping himself out of my arms.

I sat there for a few seconds, my arms still hovering in the air from where Draco had just been. I heard the gentle padding of feet, followed by a kiss to my cheek as Draco ran back over from the kitchen. I caught a glimpse of his smile as he turned away again, shuffling back around the corner. I smiled and let my arms drop down to my lap, the glint of my freshly polished watch shining brightly.

* * *

“Draco!” I called from the stairs as I walked into the living room. He appeared from around the corner, a piece of toast held in his fingers.

“Yes?” He asked, a smile on his lips.

I sighed and gestured to my tie, which hung loosely around my neck. He chuckled and bit into his toast, holding it between his teeth to get his hands free. He knotted my tie flawlessly in under 10 seconds, removing the toast from his mouth to kiss my cheek.

“Thank you.” I said, smiling up at him.

“Anytime. You ready?” He asked as we walked into the kitchen.

I shoved a bite of eggs and a full piece of toast in my mouth. “Mhm.” I mumbled, chewing quickly.

We were almost late for the trial, but at this point I didn’t think the word ‘late’ was in Draco’s vocabulary. I kissed Mrs. Weasley’s cheek as I stepped into the floo.

“Ministry of Magic!” I shouted, tossing down my handful of floo powder.

I stumbled out of the fireplace and onto the black tiled floor, nearly falling over my own feet. Several people stopped and stared at me as I waited for Draco to come through the floo. I let my eyes fall on my own clothes, pleased to see that George’s gift to Mrs. Weasley actually did work. No ash marks whatsoever. Though, even if there were some, I doubt I’d be able to see it. Draco insisted that I wear all black except for the red necktie. So, I did. I had to borrow one of Bill’s black dress shirts and a suit jacket, but there I was. Head to toe in black.

Draco glided out of the floo gracefully, not stumbling in even the slightest bit. He was wearing a light grey suit, with a dark blue shirt and a silver tie. He was wearing his pocket watch again, which resulted in a thin silver chain laying neatly across his abdomen and tucked into his vest pocket along with a dark blue handkerchief.

I reached out and held his hand in mine, ignoring all of the watchful eyes. Draco and I walked over to the lift, where a man about my age was standing next to the lever.

“Courtrooms, please.” I said, ignoring the shocked and almost fearful expression that crossed his face when he saw who I was.

He scrambled to pull down on the lever, shutting the door in the face of a witch with a heap of books in her hands.

“Hey!” She exclaimed in frustration through the grate.

Her eyes fell on me, her expression changing from anger to shock. The lift swept backward and away from her before plummeting downward, making my stomach drop.

Draco was squeezing my hand tightly, but I didn’t see any expression across his face when I looked up at him. He had his free hand resting lightly over his abdomen as he stared straight ahead of him. I just now realized that the last time he was here must have been for his trial after the war. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him just before the doors slid open. We both took a deep breath as we stepped out of the lift.

“Thank you.” I said to the man as we stepped out.

He slammed the grate closed and shot back into space, leaving Draco and I alone in the hallway.

“What time is it?” Draco asked, his eyes glued to the black door at the end of the corridor.

I glanced down at my wrist.

“10:58.” I replied, looking up at him.

Draco nodded, stepping forward. “You’re sure it's in courtroom six?” He asked.

I nodded, thinking back to the letter I had received earlier this morning from Megan Ledgem, who wrote to confirm mine and Draco’s appearance at Magnis’ trial.

Draco’s hand tightened around mine as we approached the door. He rested his left hand on the doorknob, inhaling sharply. He yanked the door open, letting light spill out over us. He was now holding my hand so tightly that I was beginning to lose circulation in my fingers. We walked down the isle and into the round opening in the middle of the courtroom. Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot were sitting amongst the rows in the plum colored robes. There was a friendly looking witch in the highest chair, who smiled down at us briefly as we entered. She had dark skin and hair that was pulled back tightly into a bun at the base of her neck. I could see that her eyes were a soft honey color, which stuck out greatly against her dark features. She had a small round nose and wore all black robes. There was a man about mid 20’s in a chair at a level lower than her with scrolls of parchment and two quills at the ready. A short table sat behind him occupied by Kingsley and a fair skinned witch with red hair.

“You may take your seats just there.” The dark skinned woman said, pointing down and to her left.

I saw two vacant seats next to a man with a handlebar mustache. He was fiddling around with his pocket watch and tapping his fingers on the top of the short barrier wall in front of him, which separated the seats from the circular center of the room.

Draco and I made our way up a short staircase and into the two empty seats. I could feel the eyes of the members of the Wizengamot on us, watching our every move. They were all muttering to each other in hushed voices, creating a dull roar of noise. I had completely lost all sensation in my left hand by this point.

“Cassius, right?” Draco asked the man as we sat down.

The man nodded, extending his hand. “Good to see you again.”

Draco released my hand to shake Cassius’. I took these few moments to stretch out my numb fingers, extending my right hand to greet Cassius as well.

“I have to admit I was a bit shocked when a couple aurors knocked on my door yesterday. Never thought I’d end up here of all places.” Cassius said, shaking my hand. “Glad to see you’re okay, though.” Cassius said with a smile.

I laughed and rubbed the side of my head. “Yeah, I’m alright. I’ll be better once this man is locked away.” I said, nodding my head toward the empty chair in the middle of the room.

I gathered that Draco saw me favoring my left hand, and now settled with gripping his knee tightly as he shook his leg.

The dull roar of chatter ceased suddenly, followed by the loud clanging of a door shutting and the sound of five pairs of feet walking up the small isle from which Draco and I had just come. Magnis Celest was lead into the courtroom, two aurors in front, two aurors behind. He sat down in the chair at the center of the room, and was immediately bound by the built in shackles. He was visibly shaking, his eyes shooting wildly around the room.

Draco had gone completely still beside me, his eyes narrowed down at the man. His fingertips had gone white at how hard he was clutching his knee. I reached over and rested my hand on the back of his. He turned his hand over reflexively and intertwined his fingers in mine, his eyes never leaving Magnis’ face.

The slamming of a gavel sounded across the courtroom, drawing our attention to the dark skinned woman in the highest seat. She cleared her throat lightly before picking up a piece of parchment.

“Disciplinary hearing on the 29th of November for the attempted use of an unforgivable curse on another member of the wizarding community, 9 counts of breaking and entering, and the public display of violence by Magnis Richard Celest, resident of 7 North Wrightmire St., Braught, Scotland. Interrogators: Megan Ledgem, Head witch of the Wizengamot; Rachel Meyers, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Court scribe is Franklin Shaltley. Witnesses against the accused; Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Cassius Resquetal Fertanious Pierce.” She finished, pausing as the scribe- Franklin- scribbled down her last few words.

She cleared her throat again, this time addressing Magnis himself.

“Magnis Richard Celest, You are here today for the attempted murder of Draco Malfoy, the attack of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter at Greenwich train station, and multiple home break-in's that we have received witness statements for. Do you have any words of defense?” The woman asked, gazing down at the man.

“I-I-I-” He muttered out.

His eyes still searching around the room they landed on my face, and I couldn’t help wrinkling my nose up in disgust. I averted my eyes.

“Well then. We will skip ahead to the statements of our witnesses.” She turned her body to face the three of us. Draco began squeezing my hand at the increased amount of onlookers. “Witnesses, please stand and lift your wands.” We did as we were told. Draco unwillingly released my hand to grip his wand. “Repeat after me. I solemnly swear-” _that I am up to no good._ My brain finished for me. “to tell the truth to the best of my ability and recount details as accurately as possible.”

Draco, Cassius and I repeated her words. All three of our wands emitted a small spurt of blue sparks when we reached the end of our sentence.

“Mr. Pierce, please remain standing. You two may sit.” The woman said.

Draco and I sat down, immediately linking hands again.

“The following line of questioning will be held between Cassius Resquetal Fertanious Pierce and myself, Megan Ledgem.” The woman stated, glancing down to Franklin to be sure he was ready. “Now. Mr. Pierce-.”

“Cassius, please.” He intercepted.

Megan gave a brief smile, and then continued. “Cassius. Could you please recount your observation of the event at Greenwich train station on November 25th?” she questioned.

“Yes, well. I was there waiting on my wife to arrive, my daughter is having a baby any day now, you see, so my wife went over to check on her while I was at work. I usually apparate, but my wife would rather take the train so I- That’s not important. Anyways. I was waiting at the station, and had looked down to check the time when I heard a loud bang. Turns out, that noise was caused by an iron gear whacking this boy-” He pointed to me. “Harry- right across the head. Now I- of course- was shocked, frozen in place. A man in long black robes- Magnis- disarmed this boy-” He pointed to Draco. “Draco- and hit him with a body binding spell before throwing him right onto the tracks! Now, I had started forward in an attempt to help at least one of the boys, but the one who got hit on the head seemed to be acting faster than I ever could. Instead, I followed the cloaked man- Magnis- back through the barrier and chased him right through the other platforms. He disapparated as soon as he got to the apparation point outside. When I got back to the platform, the two boys were on the ground next to the train, and a huge crowd had formed around them. I offered my help to heal the boy’s head wound- caused by the iron gear- but they respectfully declined and went on their way.” He spread his arm out to the courtroom, finishing his recounting of what went down.

“I see. And you say the figure was robed?” Megan asked, her eyebrows raising.

Cassius nodded.

“Did you happen to see the man’s face? Are you able to identify the man who sits here today as the man who attacked Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter that day?”

Cassius hesitated before shaking his head. “No, I am not. I was told that one of them-” He pointed to me and Draco. “was able to identify him, though. I never got close enough to him to identify, but he is the same height and build as the person from the station.” Cassius said.

“Thank you. You may be seated.” Megan said.

Cassius stood a few seconds longer as if he wanted to say something else, but apparently decided against it and sat down in his seat.

“Mr. Malfoy, please stand.” Megan said.

I could hear Draco audibly swallow as he removed his hand from mine, standing and clasping the top button of his suit jacket as he turned his body to face Meg. There was a soft murmur through the crowd and I noticed the change in an overall expression. Some looked down their noses at him, while other looked on with fear. I felt a brief rush of anger at the judgment they were bestowing on Draco. Megan smiled slightly as she had done to Cassius, which helped calm my nerves slightly.

“The following line of questioning will be held between one Draco Lucius Malfoy and myself, Megan Ledgem.” She stated, glancing down at Franklin who had been scribbling frantically to keep up with Cassius’ quick paced retelling of his story.

“Do you agree with everything that Mr. Pierce has recounted?” Meg asked Draco.

“Yes, I do.” Draco said.

His voice was surprisingly stable, even though I could see a slight tremor in his hand. I could swear that if I listened hard enough, I could hear his heart beating.

Megan nodded. “You mentioned earlier to Kingsley Shacklebolt that you noticed particular identifying traits upon the accused that helped you recognize him the night he broke into your house. Could you please remind us of what those were?” She asked pleasantly.

“I noticed the smell of pine and a crescent moon shaped scar underneath his left eye. I recognized it from the man at the train station, and in addition to that- as Cassius said- he appears to be the same shape and build as the man that attacked me. I also recognized these traits from when Harry and I had gone into a small pub last Wednesday. This man was in there, throwing slurs at me. I noticed the same scar and smell there as I did at the train station. I didn’t put two and two together until the break-in.” Draco said confidently.

“Could someone please approach the accused to confirm this observation for the court.” Megan asked the four aurors who stood around Magnis.

One Auror, that I now recognized as Sakrine approached him, getting mere centimeters away from the man’s face.

“It’s there alrigh’. And he does smell like pine. Pine and shi-” Sakrine confirmed, getting cut off by Megan.

“Thank you, Patrick.” Megan interrupted firmly.

Sakrine glared at Magnis before stepping back to where he previously stood.

Megan turned her attention back to Draco.

“Mr. Malfoy. Could you please recount the events that took place on the night that the accused broke into your home?”

“Certainly. I had been asleep when the security alarm went off. I immediately ran to check that Harry, my mother, and my baby cousin were safe. Harry and I left my mother to soothe the baby while we looked for the trigger of the alarm, thinking that it was one of the other 11 people staying in the house at the time. After Harry and I concluded that it wasn’t any of them, I realized that someone had apparated onto the grounds. We weren’t gone for more than 5 minutes, and somehow, Magnis managed to find his way through the house with surprising ease and into the room with my mother and cousin. I arrived just in time to see him pull his wand. He had raised it, and-” Draco took a deep breath. “and I just threw myself over them to try and shield them from the spell he was going to cast. He only missed by half an inch.” He paused, apparently lost in the memory. He inhaled sharply, apparently coming out of it. “If Harry hadn’t been so close behind me to disarm him, I’m sure I would be dead right now.” Draco said, looking down at me. He pressed his lips into a firm line.

"You say he had gone to the room your mother was in? Is there any way she could have been the target of this attack?“ Megan asked.

"That's what I thought at first, but my mother said that she had been near the crib when she heard Magnis approach, and chose to shield my cousin instead of draw her wand. I suspect that if she was his intended target, she would have been dead by the time I got there. He would have only had to of been in that room for a few seconds to kill her, being that she had her back turned to the door completely, and he could have easily made his escape before any of us discovered him. When I entered the room, his wand was down and he was just watching her crouch against the wall. He only raised his wand when I entered, and at the time I thought it was because he had just gotten there, but now I realize its because I was really his intended target.” He concluded.

“I see." She said, her brows ruffled in concentration. "And, Mr. Shacklebolt, this is what Narcissa Malfoy told you upon your questioning?”

Kingsley stood. “Yes, it is as he said." He paused for a moment, and added. "Also, I wanted to point out to the court that I used Priori Incantatem to see Magnis’ last cast spell to confirm that it was the Killing Curse he had used.” Kingsley stated.

Meg nodded and Kingsley returned to his seat.

“You may be seated, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you.” She said with a brief smile.

Draco nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he returned to his seat, unclasping the top button of his suit jacket.

“Mr. Potter.” Megan paused at the sudden uproar in chatter around the room. She tapped the gavel twice to regain silence. “Mr. Potter. Please stand.”

I took a deep breath and stood, clasping the top button of my suit jacket as Draco had done, even though I wasn’t sure what that really did.

“The following line of questioning will be held between one Harry James Potter and myself, Megan Ledgem.” She said down to the scribe. “Mr. Potter. Do you agree with the statements previously said by both Draco Lucius Malfoy and Cassius Resquetal Fertanious Pierce?” She asked.

I nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“And do you have anything to add to their testimonies?”

I paused, letting my eyes fall to Magnis, Cassius, and then to Draco. I looked back up at her.

“Only that if this man is not sent to jail, he will certainly be a constant threat to the Malfoy family, and therefore, be a threat to myself. I wholeheartedly believe this man to be guilty of two counts of attempted murder, both by curse and by physical means. Please remind yourselves of the proof we hold against him, and do not let any bias toward the victim of these crimes get in the way of judgement for the accused.” I said strongly, an obvious threat underlined in my voice. I knew that some of the witches and wizards on the Wizengamot would vote this man innocent, just because Draco was part of the Malfoy family. “That is all I have to say.” I said, smiling shortly at Megan.

She smiled back, her honey colored eyes looking me up and down fondly.

“You may be seated.” She said kindly.

I sat down again, unclasping the button of my jacket and intertwining my hand in Draco’s.

“Do any other witnesses, members of the Wizengamot, or interrogators have any further comments?” Meg asked, her eyes sweeping around the room.

Silence.

“Let us vote. Those in favor of releasing the accused and freeing one Magnis Richard Celest of all charges?” She asked, checking around for any raised hands.

I set my jaw, my eyes searching for anyone who dared say they wanted this man to walk free. They all seemed to be watching me. I saw a few hands twitch, but none raised fully.

“Very well. Those in favor of imprisoning one Magnis Richard Celest for his attempted murder, public violence, and breaking and entering charges?” She asked, raising her own hand in the air.

The whole room raised their hands. Some hesitating, but raising it high when they caught me looking at them.

“Clearly we have majority.” Megan said, raising her gavel, ready to slam it down on the sound block to adjourn court and send Magnis away to Azkaban.

“WAIT NO!! PLEASE!!” Magnis suddenly screamed, trying to break free of his binds. The four aurors held his shoulders back against the chair. “PleASE DON’T DO THIS! I WAS HIRED! I WAS HIRED!” He screamed, the veins in his neck bulging out. “PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!” He shouted, eyeing the murmuring crowd desperately.

Megan slammed the gavel down a few times, regaining silence.

Kingsley stood.

“I have no reason to believe this man to be telling the truth. He lied multiple times during interrogation. His story was constantly changing. There is no proof behind this alleged hiring. He didn’t mention it in interrogation at all, even as a false claim.” He said calmly.

Magnis was now slumped forward, sobs shaking his body.

“Noted, Minister.” Megan said, turning her attention back to Magnis who was now muttering _'Please, please, please, please.'_ Over and over again to deaf ears.

“Who do you claim to have hired you?” She asked.

Magnis shook his head, raising his face to talk. “I-I-I don’t know! He came to me that day I saw that death eater scu-”

I stood in a blind fury of rage. “YOU-!” Was all I got out before I realized I was in a room full of law enforcement. I bit down so hard on my tongue I thought I was going to draw blood. I was shaking with anger so violently I was sure everyone could see it.

The room had gone silent and they were all staring at me. A few had stood and raised their wands at my sudden movement, obviously under the impression that I was going to attack.

Draco rested his hand on my back and muttered something quietly that I assumed was an attempt to get me to sit down. I squeezed my fists and clenched my jaw, exhaling slowly. I returned to my seat, keeping my eyes trained on Magnis who had now leaned as far away from me as he could get while still being chained down in his chair. I could hear the faint crackling of my magic in the air, and I knew that if I lost my temper again, something bad was sure to happen.

“There will be no slurs in my courtroom.” Megan said sternly, addressing Magnis. “Please continue your story. _Without_ the use of foul language.” She said, eyeing Magnis sharply.

“H-he came up to me after Mr. Potter and... _he_ left the pub. Bought me a new coat n’ another couple pints. We started talkin’ n’ he said he had a business proposal for me. Offered me a hundred galleons to git rid of him!” Magnis said, nodding his head wildly.

“And do you know his name?” Megan asked, sounding suspicious.

“W-well n-no. He kept that t-to himself.” Magnis replied.

“Can you describe him at all?” She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“N-no, I didn’t- didn’t really look at him. Plus I’d had a few pints, as I said s-so..” Magnis started. After seeing Megan sigh he started up again. “B-but I think he had uh.. uh brown hair! He was about my height, pretty tall. Maybe a little shorter than me... Maybe he had green eyes? Brown eyes?...” Magnis started muttering.

“Mrs. Ledgem, there is no reason to believe a word out of this man’s mouth-” Sakrine started.

Megan raised her hand to silence him.

“There will be pending investigation upon the details of this man. However, in the meantime, I sentence you, Magnis Richard Celest, to 25 years in Azkaban prison for the attempted murder of one Draco Malfoy, and multiple counts of breaking and entering. Please, take him away.” Megan stated loudly, over the emerging screams of protest from Magnis as the aurors began to unchain him.

His screams rang loudly through the room, dissolving into uncontrollable maniacal laughter until the slamming of a door muffled them. Even still we could hear them echoing around the halls of the ministry corridors.

Draco and I both let out a deep breath at the same time, meeting each other’s eyes. He gave me a small smile and leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

“Thank you.” He muttered in my ear before pulling away.

Just as I was about to give my welcome, Cassius slapped a hand against Draco’s shoulder and gave a cheer of victory.

Draco chuckled and stood, shaking Cassius’ hand. I shook his hand after Draco had and turned around to find Kingsley approaching with Megan Ledgem. I stepped forward to meet them, extending my hand to her.

“Harry, I thought I’d properly introduce the two of you. This is Megan Ledgem, head of the Wizengamot. Obviously.” Kingsley said, gesturing to her. “Meg, this is-”

“Harry Potter. Obviously.” She said, giving a side smile to Kingsley as she outstretched her hand to me.

She was much shorter than I had thought and her features were much smaller, except for her eyes which still stuck out marvelously. “Call me Meg. It’s an honor to meet you.” She said as she shook my hand. It was about half the size of mine and twice as soft.

“You, too. You’re very good at your job.” I replied with a smile.

She laughed lightly. “Thank you, I’d like to think so. Are you planning on getting a job at the ministry? I’d love to have you on the board.” She said, removing the hat from her head, making her look even smaller. Her shoulders looked as if they would be just my elbow height, and standing next to Kingsley wasn’t helping her case.

“I always thought that I would end up here, but..” I let my eyes sweep around the room, up the long rows of chairs and various members of the Wizengamot that were still eyeing me. “I really don’t think I belong. I’ve decided to take up a teaching job at Hogwarts, actually. Defense Against the Dark arts.”

At this, she threw her head back and laughed. I glanced to Kingsley who had raised his eyebrows. She let one of her small hands rest on his forearm as she laughed. I glanced back toward Draco, seeing that he was eyeing her, curious as to what made her laugh so much.

“Sorry, but... What’s funny?” I asked, trying not to let my temper rise.

Was she mocking my choice of being a teacher? Was this always the reaction I was going to get when I told people of my career choice?

She straightened her head, dabbing under her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

“Sorry, sorry... It’s nothing against a teaching job, believe me. I used to be a teacher, actually.” She let out a few more chuckles. “It’s just that.. who better to teach _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts than the main defender himself?! I think that’s wonderful. Just great. We’re going to have a lot of well trained wizards coming into the ministry after you’ve been teaching them.” She said, patting my arm lightly.

“Oh.” I said, laughing at my stupidity. Why did I think she was making fun of my career choice? “Yeah, I suppose.” I muttered.

She glanced down at a delicate watch on her wrist, she took a sharp breath and looked back up at me. “I really hate to do this, but I have to get going. I have a trial at courtroom three in five minutes.” She shook my hand again, this time placing her other hand on the back of mine. “Anything you need, just let me know. You always have a friend in the ministry.” She said with a smile, patting the back of my hand.

Her eyes flicked to my left slightly as she let go of my hand. Being that she didn’t rush off to her courtroom, I looked behind me to see what she was looking at.

Draco was talking to Cassius, who was nodding feverishly with whatever Draco was saying, a smile spread across his face.

“Draco.” I said, extending my hand to his arm to get his attention.

He smiled at me as he finished his sentence to Cassius, then stepped toward me.

“Draco, this is Meg, as I’m sure you gathered.” I said, gesturing toward her as they shook hands.

Draco’s eyes crinkled up into a smile, and her small face replied exactly the same way.

“It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.” Draco said politely.

“And you.” She replied as they dropped their handshake. “I would stay longer to chat, but I have a trial. If you’ll excuse me.” She said, nodding her head politely at Draco, then to me, then to Kingsley.

“She seems nice.” Draco said as she walked away.

I noticed the slight tilt her her head, as if she were going to turn back around, and I was sure she heard him.

“She is.” Kingsley confirmed with a laugh. “But she downright menacing when she wants to be. Wouldn’t want to get on her bad side, let me tell you.” Kingsley grumbled, watching her small figure as she disappeared around the corner.

“I know what you mean.” Draco said, resting his hand on the small of my back. I looked up at him, about to ask what he meant, but Cassius interrupted.

“Well! It was lovely chatting, but I’m afraid I have to go. My wife is at my daughters house taking care of her right now, so I should get over there.” He said, shaking each of our hands in turn. “Have a good weekend, you lot.” He said, descending the small staircase Meg had just exited down.

“You, too. Good luck.” I said, referring to his daughter and her baby.

He gave me a brief smile as he put a bowler hat on top of his greying hair.

“I expect Molly will have lunch ready soon. We should get going.” Draco said. I nodded in agreement.

“Would you happen to have time for lunch? I’m sure Mrs. Weasley would love it if you came.” I offered Kingsley.

He shook his head and let out a sigh. “I’ve got an investigation to put under wraps. I don’t want there to be any reason for this guy to escape.” Kingsley said, jutting his thumb toward the chair that Magnis had just vacated.

“Thank you, Kingsley.” I said, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Ah, come on, Harry.” He said, smacking a large hand on the back of my shoulder to pull me into a hug.

I felt like I was hugging Hagrid, only my feet remained on the floor. I felt my ribs crack against his strong arms. When he finally released me, I did my best to remain upright, completely winded. He patted a large hand on Draco’s bicep in a friendly manner.

“See you guys later. Stay safe.” He said as he turned away.

I took Draco’s hand in mine, watching as Kingsley rounded the corner to the short corridor.

“Ready?” I asked, smiling up at him.

He nodded, kissing the side of my forehead.

We made our way across the round room, the small chatter of the 10 or so wizards left in the room becoming muffled as I shut the door behind us.

We made it to the lift, which had the same guy standing next to the lever.

“Lobby, please.” I said to him, watching as he, again, scrambled to pull the lever as quickly as possible.

He had light brown hair and acne scars all along his jaw. He stared intently at the wall as if looking at me might burn him. The lift shot backward, and I grasped Draco’s arm tightly to keep my balance.

“What’s your name?” I asked the man.

He stayed silent for about 10 seconds, his back rigid as he stared at the wall.

“M-me?” He asked, barely turning to see if I were really addressing him.

“Yes.” I replied with a smile.

“C-c-c-connor.” He stuttered out.

His eyes looked like they might fall out of his head if he opened them any farther.

“Nice to meet you, Connor.” I said, extending my hand.

His eyes fell to my hand and he stared at it as if I were handing him a solid gold rabbit. He made an incoherent noise and shook my hand hastily, letting it go after about half a second. He went back to staring at the wall, clutching onto his lever for dear life. We made it to the Lobby after ascending what seemed like 100 floors.

“Thanks, Connor.” I said, patting his back as we got off the lift.

He gave a sort of whimpering noise, but I didn’t turn back to look at him. I gave a soft chuckle as Draco and I turned right, looking for a fireplace that didn’t have a long queue.

“Do you often get people like that?” Draco asked, glancing over the heads of the many passersby.

“Hm?” I asked as I dodged a man with a large bag on his back.

“People so starstruck when they meet you? I thought that guy was going to have a heart attack.” Draco said, choosing a line for us to stand in.

I laughed.

“Sometimes. Not as frequently as I used to, though.” I scratched the back of my neck. “It always kind of freaks me out. I wish they’d just treat me like a normal person.”

“Don’t worry, scarhead, I’ll keep you in check.” Draco said, kissing my cheek before he stepped into the fire.

I smiled and shook my head, rolling my eyes at the wink he gave me right before he disappeared in the green flame.

 


	32. Messenger Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is asked by Snape to learn how to create a messenger Patronus. McGonagally shows up to the 8th year common room in the middle of the night asking for Draco.

“I’m knackered.” I said, flopping backwards onto our bed after I had tossed my rucksack onto the ground next to my trunk.

It was 9:00 p.m., we had just gotten back from the Weasley’s after an extensively long dinner.

“You’re on my side.” Draco grumbled as he laid his coat on the bed next to me.

“Mm.” I grunted, making no attempts to move.

I cracked my eyes open to see that he was stripping off his clothes, and tugging on a pair of pajama bottoms, along with my Weasley sweater that I had already accepted he claimed as his own. He walked back around the bed, pulling me into a sitting position by my tie.

He knelt down in front of me, unknotting my tie and slipping it off my neck. He snapped his fingers to unbutton my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders and letting his cool fingers trail down my arms in it’s wake. He slid off my glasses gently, folding them before he set them on the bureau. He did the same with my watch.

“I can undress myself, you know.” I muttered, watching as he laid my shirt neatly on the bedrail. He pushed against my chest, making me fall back onto the bed.

“This is more fun, though.” He replied, tugging off my belt, which caused a smirk to spread across my face. He yanked off my shoes and set them down neatly near my trunk, followed by my trousers.

He waved his hand, which caused the duvet and sheets to tug out from under me. I rolled my body so that my head rested on his pillow, tucking my arms underneath it’s silky fabric and inhaling Draco’s apple crisp scent. He didn’t comment that I was still on his side of the bed, but instead tugged the duvet right up to my shoulders, kissing the side of my temple as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I tried to mutter my thanks, but my body was so heavy with exhaustion I felt like my mouth was glued shut. I heard the swish of coat hangers along with the opening and closing noises of my trunk, and I knew he was putting our clothes away. I let out a deep, happy sigh. How did I get so lucky? I fell asleep to the clink of expensive china as Draco arranged his new tea set on our small table.

* * *

I heard the soft thud of our door closing, and I cracked my eyes open. The room was pitch black, and there was no light coming through the windows. It was as if the moon had disappeared from the sky. I let my hand slide across the surface of our bureau, my arm felt unnecessarily heavy. I found the base of the lamp that sat on top, clicking the light on, and shoving my glasses on my face as I looked around the room.

Draco was beside me, on my side of the bed, and the rest of the room looked undisturbed. Where had that noise come from? I tried to ask Draco if he had heard something, but the words felt like molasses as they tried to escape my mouth. I rubbed my face, hard, trying to shake myself out of this drowsy feeling.

When I dropped my hand away, I noticed a dark robed figure standing on the right side of the bed near Draco.

My mouth fell open in horror, and I tried to yell, to scream, to shout for help. To do anything, but I was frozen. My arms felt heavy in my lap, and I couldn’t pick them up.

The robed figure tugged away his hood, and Magnis Celest stood in front of me, his wand drawn. His left hand met his jawline, and began peeling off a layer of his skin. Instead of a violent red shade of blood, there was a veiny, white under layer which began to appear as he tore off the tanned exterior of his face. He took hold of his nose, yanking it completely off to reveal the snakelike, pale face of Voldemort.

My insides were screaming, my mind running wild. My lungs were burning, asking for air, but I was completely frozen in fear. Voldemort pressed a finger to his thin lips, inhaling sharply before he made a soft shushing noise.

* * *

I jerked awake, sitting up quickly and jamming my glasses on my face to look around the room, searching for any dark figure, or the sound of a shutting door. My chest was heaving, as if I really hadn’t been breathing. The room was illuminated fully by the moonlight, exposing all the dark corners of the room to show that it was completely empty, except for Draco who lay on my side of the bed, his arm outstretched toward me.

I closed my mouth in an attempt to quiet my breathing, and to try and get my heart to stop beating so quickly against my ribcage. I pressed my hand to my chest, sliding backwards to rest my head against the headboard. I took a few slow, steadying breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. I let my eyes close as I did this, expelling Voldemort’s cold face from my mind.

After I had thoroughly calmed down, and my heart was beating steadily again, I lifted my head and opened my eyes, which fell upon the small china tea set Draco had brought from the manor. I smiled and looked down at Draco, in all his sleepy, ruffle haired glory.

He was still wearing my Weasley jumper, which exposed a great length of the long arm he had stretched out toward me. I noticed the small pink uprising of his dark mark, halfway covered by the sleeve of my jumper.

I reached my hand over, pushing up the sleeve farther to get full view of it. I trailed my fingers over it lightly, feeling the ridges of the mark.

I wondered how long he had kept it uncovered and I hadn’t noticed. I frowned down at it, wondering if it still bothered Draco as much as it used to. I lifted my hand to my own scar, feeling the lightning bolt shape of it against my forehead.

We’re both marked. People judge us differently, but we both have scars from Voldemort that weren’t either of our choices. I sighed and let my hand drop back down to Draco’s forearm, tracing my thumb lightly along the raised outline of his mark.

I leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Draco’s arm, right over the mark. I lifted my head, brushing my thumb against it one last time. I looked over to Draco’s face, seeing that his eyes were still closed. I smiled as I reached over to push a long lock of his hair off his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

I leaned back and rolled over, setting my glasses back on the bureau. I finally got comfortable and closed my eyes, only to feel Draco’s hand slide up my back, over my shoulder and down my arm. I turned to look over at him.

“You’re awake?” I asked, looking over at him.

He nodded, tugging on my arm. I scooted over, pressing my back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my torso, pulling me tight against him. The warmth of his jumper felt nice against my back. He tucked his face in the crook of my neck, pressing and gentle kiss against my shoulder. We laid there for about 10 seconds in silence, sleep creeping up on us. I wondered how long he had been awake, and if he had felt me kiss his dark mark. I wondered how he felt about that. I wondered a lot of things, and opened my mouth to ask one of them.

The seconds ticked by, and when I couldn't think of any way to ask what I wanted, I exhaled the breath that I had intended for words.

I felt a smirk form on my lips. “You’re on my side.” I muttered into the darkness.

I felt Draco’s mouth upturn into a smile against my shoulder, a hot rush of hair escaping his lips as he let out a short laugh. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting Draco’s soft breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the soft clink of china. I inhaled deeply, stretching my arms up in the air. I folded my arms over my eyes, trying to ignore the sunlight that was creeping into the room.

“What time is it?” I grumbled out.

“7:08.” Draco replied.

I groaned, rubbing my face and pushing my fingers through my hair. I slid my glasses on and sat up against the headboard.

Draco was tucked into the windowsill, both his legs pulled to his chest, his back leaning against the wall. He was still wearing my sweater, but had draped his pajama bottoms on the end of the bed along with my clothes from last night. He had a cup of tea on a saucer in his hand and an overly large book rested on his bare knees, leaning back against the wall. He smiled over at me as he took a sip of his tea.

“How long have you been up?” I asked, pulling the covers off my legs to get out of bed.

Draco shrugged as a reply. “A while.” He said, his eyes trailing down my body as I stood.

I became very aware that I was only in my boxers and hastily walked over to my trunk, bending down to search for my house robe.

“It’s in the wardrobe.” Draco said, after about a minute.

“What is?” I asked, pushing aside a couple sweaters.

“Your house robe.” He replied.

I shut my trunk and stood up, turning around to face him. He had moved from his original position, and now had his back pressed against the window. The way his back was angled made a strip of skin become visible between my sweater and the waistband of his boxers. His bare legs dangled down, about half a foot from the floor. I rested my hand on my hip, seeing that he was now smirking.

“If you knew what I was looking for why didn’t you tell me when I started looking?” I asked, tilting my head to get the hair out of my eyes.

He raised his eyebrows and brought his teacup to his smirking lips, letting his eyes drag down my body once more.

I swallowed the blush that threatened to creep up my face, abandoning my previous hunt for my house robe. I walked toward him, taking his cup and saucer from his hands and setting it on the table. I stood between his knees, letting my hips rest against the wall between them. I slid my hands up the outside of his thighs, and up his sides, underneath the sweater that he wore.

He smiled and trailed his fingers up my chest and neck, pushing them through my hair. I pulled his hips forward, making it so he rested on me. He let out a small laugh and grinned, his eyes crinkling up beautifully. His lower stomach was pressed up against my chest, and I had to bend my head backwards to look up at him. He pushed all the hair back off my forehead, apparently attempting to make it lie flat.

Eventually he gave up, letting his hands slide from my hair and around the back of my neck with a small sigh.

“Impossible.” He muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Mhmm.” I said, sliding my hands from his sides to up his back. The heat of his skin caused by the jumper he wore felt nice against my cold hands.

“Shower?” He asked with a smile, his grey eyes crinkling up slightly.

“Absolutely.” I replied, sliding my hands back down to his hips.

As I stepped back, I held him up to keep his feet off the ground. He was light as a feather. As a sort of challenge to myself, I raised him up higher, and higher, until my arms were fully extended. Draco’s fingertips grazed my shoulders as he looked back down at me, his hair hanging in front of his face. He looked surprised and amused.

“Let me down, Potter.” He muttered, the corner of his mouth raising.

I smiled at him as I slowly lowered him, kissing his lips as I let his feet touch the ground. He smiled and pushed his fingers through my hair one more time, stepping back and stooping down to pick up our towels. He tossed one at my chest.

“Wrap that around you, you can’t go walking around half naked.” Draco said with a smirk as he approached the door.

“You’re half naked, too.” I said, eyeing his boxers as I followed his instructions.

“I’m wearing a jumper.” He retorted, leaving the door open as he left.

“Yeah, _my_ jumper!” I called as I followed him out.

* * *

“Potter, approach my portrait.” Snape said, right after he dismissed class.

I kissed Draco’s cheek. “I’ll catch up.” I muttered, hauling my rucksack onto my shoulder as I walked over to Snape’s desk.

“Are you able to produce a messenger patronus?” He asked, looking down his long, hooked nose at me.

“Er, well.. I can produce a corporal patronus so.. I guess.” I said with a shrug. “I’ve never tried.”

He folded his arms in front of his chest. “Very well. I’ll need you to be able to produce a messenger patronus by next class, _if_ possible. When you are able to produce one, send me a message so I’ll know. You can ask Mrs. Granger for the instruction book, as she will undoubtedly have it in her possession.”

“Yes, sir.” I said, shifting my bag on my shoulder.

“Thank you, Potter. You may go.”

I nodded my welcome, swallowing my shock at his gratitude. I turned and walked out the door and down the hill to the greenhouses.

* * *

I stepped through the doors of the room to requirement, Hermione’s book in hand. It was the same room that it had been before. Slightly smaller than the _Dumbledore’s Army_ classroom, and with much less equipment. The walls were lined with mirrors and the ceiling was just as high, covered in burn marks.

I sat down on a pillow, opening the book. I flipped to the part Hermione had bookmarked, and slid my finger down the page as I read the instructions.

“Okay.” I said aloud, pulling out my wand.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think of a happy memory. I thought back to Malfoy Manor and when Draco had been walking around in circles with Teddy in his arms. I smiled at the memory, and how he had muttered _I’m not too bad at this, you know._ I let out a small laugh as I lifted my wand.

“Expecto Patronum.” I said, moving my wand in a circular motion.

A silver stag came galloping out of my wand, running around the room, watching itself in the mirror. I smiled as I watched it leap about.

I looked back down at the book and re-read the instructions.

_For beginners:_

_Move wand in circular motion while_ speaking _message. When finished, flick wand forward while thinking of your intended receiver._

I looked back up at my patronus, lifting my wand.

“Hey, Potter.” I said, then flicked my wand whilst thinking that I wanted it to come toward me.

My stag shrank into a small silvery orb and shot over to me, regaining its full form when it got about a foot away.

“Hey, Potter.” My stag repeated, it’s voice and tone exactly how I had just sounded, then faded away.

I let out a small huff of laughter. “That was easy.” I muttered.

 _Expecto Patronum._ I thought, conjuring my patronus.

_Intermediate:_

_Move wand in circular motion while_ thinking _message. When finished, flick wand forward while thinking of your intended receiver._

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” I said, raising my wand again.

 _Hey, Potter._ I said in my mind, flicking my wand forward as I thought of it’s destination.

Again, my Patronus shrank into a silvery orb and shot over to me.

“Hey, Potter.” It said, disappearing shortly after.

The voice was still undoubtedly mine, but this time much softer and more dream like.

“Easy.” I muttered, looking back down at the book.

_Hard:_

_Move wand in circular motion while_ speaking _message. When finished, flick wand two-nine times to send out multiple patronuses while thinking of your intended receiver._

_Difficult:_

_Move wand in circular motion while_ thinking _message. When finished, flick wand two-nine times to send out multiple patronuses while thinking of your intended receiver._

“Sod it.” I muttered, lifting my wand.

 _Expecto Patronum._ I thought, conjuring my patronus again.

 _Hey, Malfoy._ I thought, flicking my wand three times while thinking of Draco. My Patronus separated into three small orbs, then floated through the wall. I smirked and snapped my book shut, standing up from my pillow.

I walked out of the room of requirement and down the stairs, headed to the common room.

* * *

 

“Vera verto.” I muttered, pulling open the door.

I walked in and saw Hermione sitting on the couch, looking down at what I assumed to be a book.

“Hey, have you seen-” I asked as I approached.

Draco was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch while Hermione sat cross-legged behind him, braiding his hair.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked as I sat in the chair to their right.

“Having fun?” I asked, setting Hermione’s book on the table.

“Mhmm.” Draco said, turning a page in his book.

“What are you doing to my boyfriend?” I asked Hermione, glancing down at the amused smirk that was spread across his face.

“French braiding his hair.” She said nonchalantly. “I needed a break from studying. Plus I was waiting on you to get back so I could review the messenger patronus casting methods.” Hermione explained, pushing her fingers through Draco’s hair to restart her braid. “We received your patronuses by the way. Well done.”

“Thanks. Which reminds me, I need to send a message to Snape to let him know.” I pulled out my wand.

 _Expecto Patronum._ I thought, sending a stag out the tip of my wand.

I quickly swirled my wand while thinking ‘ _Got it._ ’ and flicked my wand four times, making my stag split into four glowing orbs and soar through the wall, headed to Snape’s portrait.

“I think that will get the message across.” I muttered with a smirk, tucking my wand away.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open.

“You’re able to produce messenger patronuses nonverbally?” She asked, her eyes wide.

I shrugged. “It’s not that hard.” I said, swinging my legs over the armrest of my chair.

“Harry- That’s incredibly difficult magic. Producing multiple ones, let alone multiple _nonverbal_ patronuses, is difficult in and of its self.” She said, still gaping at me.

I shrugged and cracked open my animagus book.

“It’s really not difficult.” I repeated.

She just sighed and shook her head. “Sometimes I forget what a powerful wizard you really are, Harry.” She mumbled, going back to Draco’s french braid.

I ignored the heat that threatened to rush into my cheeks at her compliment.

* * *

We sat by the fire until dinner. Draco didn’t bother to pull his hair out of the french braid Hermione gave him, and received many compliments from first year girls on the way to breakfast.

“Watch out, Potter. You’ve got competition.” He muttered to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. “I think I can handle it.” I replied.

His eyes crinkled up into a smile as we sat down for supper, which trailed on and on as all of us shared stories of Thanksgiving break.

Apparently Dean and Seamus had gone to Deans house and told his parents about their relationship. It was rough at first, but his parents eventually came around. All of Dean’s half- siblings said they already knew, which apparently made the situation easier.

We eventually trailed back to the common room, pulling out our parchment and other homework essentials to do the work we had all pushed aside earlier.

At around 10, Draco let out a long sigh.

"I'm done with this for tonight." He said, setting the cap on his ink pot and rubbing his eyes.

He piled his various books and parchment into a stack and tucked them into the crook of his arm.

“You coming up?” He asked me as he stood.

I nodded. “In a minute, let me just finish this paragraph. We can do the rest tomorrow.” I said, dipping my quill into my ink.

“See you in a bit, then.” He said, stooping down to kiss my cheek before he stepped over Hermione and walked do the staircase.

“Night everyone.” He called over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs.

“Night.” Hermione and Ron replied.

I scratched out the end of my paragraph, mainly just copying words directly from our Herbology textbook. I sighed as I finished it, beginning to shuffle my things into a pile.

“You really are good together, mate.” Ron said, not looking up from his parchment.

I was so shocked that I nearly dropped my ink pot.

“Sorry?” I asked, trying not to sound as surprised as I actually was.

“You and Malfoy. Make a good couple, that’s all.” He said with a small shrug.

I looked over at Hermione who looked as shocked as I felt.

“Well.. Thanks, Ron.” I said, taken aback.

Ron didn’t reply, but dipped his quill in his ink and continued writing. I smiled and kissed Hermione’s cheek before I got up, ascending the stairs.

I pushed the door open, seeing that Draco had his feet propped up on our small table, his back was facing the door as he leaned back in the chair. He held a teacup and saucer in his hands and was watching as Aleda nibbled at his shoestring.

I plopped my books down on my trunk and walked up behind him, sliding my hands over his chest as I bent down to kiss his cheek.

“Hey.” I said before pressing my lips to his scruffy jawbone.

He smiled immediately.

“Hey.” He replied, turning his head to look at me.

I pecked a kiss on his lips, then on his temple as I removed my arms from his chest. I trailed my fingers down Aleda’s soft feathers before turning to my trunk to get out my pajamas.

My Weasley sweater was neatly folded on top of all my things from when Draco had put it back this morning. I smiled as I ran my hand over the soft surface, pushing it aside slightly to grab my pajama bottoms. I peeled off my robes and school clothes, shoving them inside my trunk. I kicked off my shoes and set them aside, tugging off my trousers. I pulled on my pajama pants as I stood up, then pushed my fingers through my hair as I sighed. I idly scratched my back as I shut my trunk, toeing my shoes to lay orderly on the floor.

I jumped slightly as Draco’s arms wrapped around my abdomen. He began trailing kisses from the back of my shoulder up my neck. I chuckled as I leaned back against his chest, tilting my head to give him easier access. I slid my arms over his arms, letting my eyes fall closed.

“What are you doing?” I asked with a smile.

“Kissing my handsome boyfriend, what are you doing?” He replied between kisses.

I laughed in response, tilting my head as Draco’s kisses began up my cheek and to my temple.

He began swaying from side to side, humming a soft waltz, his long arms folded around my midsection. He rested his chin on my shoulder, the short hairs of his beard rubbing against my neck. I kept my eyes closed as he swayed us from side to side, humming his little melody.

After a few more seconds, his hands slid to my hips and he spun me around to face him. I slid my hands up and around the back of his neck. He still had his hair in the braid Hermione had given him. I grazed my thumb against one of his sharp cheekbones smiling as his eyes crinkled up with delight. He leaned forward and kissed me, still swaying us back and forth.

He trailed kisses across my cheek and down my neck, resting his cheek against my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my back.

I stroked his soft, braided hair gently, smiling when Draco tightened his grip on my torso to pick me up, letting my toes just barely skim the ground as he spun us in a lazy circle.

He swept us around the room gracefully, still humming his little waltz.

He fell backwards on top of the bed with me on top of him. He laughed as I gasped in surprise at our sudden downfall.

I leaned back to look down at him, smiling when I saw the joy in his eyes. A lock of his hair had escaped his braid and was now resting on the tip of his nose. I pushed it away gently, letting my eyes travel all over his handsome face, from his crinkled up eyes to his scruffy beard and angular cheekbone.

I leaned down and kissed him softly, then began placing kisses all over his face. He chuckled and let his eyes flutter closed, his hands sliding up my back.

I heard two soft _thunks_ as Draco let his shoes fall off his feet. I landed one last kiss on his lips, watching as his silvery eyes peeked open again, as if checking to see if I was done with my attack of kisses.

He chuckled lightly as he turned us over, pulling the duvet over top of us. He kissed my forehead, tucking his fingers into my hair. I smiled as I inhaled deeply, a fresh wave of apples and rain engulfing me.

I folded my arms up against his chest, burrowing my head underneath his chin as his fingers carded through my hair, his other hand trailing lightly up and down my back.

"I love you.” I muttered into his chest as I closed my eyes.

“I love you, too.” He replied, a smile clear in his voice.


	33. Prefect's Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry take a trip to the prefects bathroom. McGonagall shows up at the common room, requesting to speak to Draco.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content! When you see it start, scroll down until you see a section break. Everything after that is not explicit.

I woke up with Draco on top of me, all soft skin and sharp bones sticking into my chest. He was making huffy noises that were as close to snoring as he’s ever gotten, his face pressed up against my neck. I reached up to stroke his hair and found that it was still loosely in the french braid. I smiled and tugged away the small hair tie that held it together, slipping it over my wrist. I slowly pulled his silky hair out of the braid, feeling the intense wave that it now held. I kissed his forehead gently, inhaling as I closed my eyes.

I slid my fingers up and down his arm gently, waiting for him to wake up.

As expected, as soon as the sun’s rays hit his feet, he inhaled deeply. I smiled at the small groan he gave as he stretched his arms up into the air, rolling so that his back now laid across my lower stomach. He let his hands fall above his head, down onto the mattress. I reached my hand over and trailed light circles over his flat stomach, smiling when he shivered underneath my touch.

He took a deep breath as he sat up, making my hand slide off his abdomen and onto my own stomach.

“Sleep well?” I asked, smiling when I looked up at his wavy hair as he rubbed his eye sleepily.

He nodded. “Mhmm. You?” He asked, dropping his hand away from his face to look at me.

I nodded, closing my eyes and tucking my fingers into my hair to stretch my back. I gave a grunt as I landed back on the mattress from the stretch, a smile spreading across my face as I felt the blood rush through my body. I let out a content sigh.

I opened my eyes when Draco straddled my lower stomach. He smiled down at me as he slid his fingers up my chest, then my biceps, over my folded elbows and to the hands in my hair. He let his long hair tickle my forehead, his nose centimeters from mine.

“What are you doing?” I asked with a smile.

“Saying good morning.” He replied, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to my lips.

“Good morning.” I said as he pulled away to tilt his head before landing another kiss on my lips.

He began working across my jaw and down my neck, his warm lips lingering, lifting off my skin with soft kissing sounds. I smiled and slid my hands into Draco’s silky hair as he began kissing down my chest. I gave a soft hum of delight when he pressed my hips down into the mattress, beginning to kiss all across my lower stomach and abdomen. He tugged down slightly on the waistband of my pajama pants

I moved my hips slightly upwards, wanting him to continue, but then I remembered I had to give an example in Snape’s class and I couldn’t do that sleepy from morning sex.

I regrettably pulled Draco up from where he was kissing my stomach. I kissed away the concerned expression on his face, until a smile formed on his lips.

“I have to produce a messenger patronus in Snape’s class today, I can’t do that if I’m all sleepy because of you.” I explained, between kisses.

“Mmm.” He said against my lips, and I knew he was about to protest. “Maybe you could use a little.... relaxation.” He muttered before connecting his lips to my neck again.

I raised my eyebrows in contemplation as he worked his way to my collar bones. I strongly considered it, but I knew that if I let this get any further I either wouldn’t be able to concentrate or I’d be too tired.

“No, no, no.” I said, pulling him up again.

He hummed in protest, letting out a small sigh.

“Fine, Potter.” He said, a smile on his lips.

He pushed his fingers through my hair, planting a firm kiss on my forehead before he got up to get dressed. I took a deep breath and stretched one more time. I swung my legs over the edge and stood up, walking sleepily over to Draco to wrap my arms around his waist. I kissed the back of his shoulder while he tugged a white dress shirt from the wardrobe and closed the door, smiling at me in the mirror. I kissed his cheek before I let him go and stooped down to get out my school robes out of my trunk.

I tugged on all my clothes, barely bothering to tuck in my shirt and yanking my tie that was knotted from yesterday over my head. I pushed my fingers through my hair in a vague attempt to flatten it out, but gave up with a shrug. I picked up my rucksack and tossed it on my shoulder.

“Ready?” I asked, looking over at Draco.

He was buttoning the sleeve of his shirt, his eyes jumping over my disheveled robes. His eyebrows were slowly raising up his forehead as he straightened his perfectly knotted tie and pulled on his neatly ironed robe.

“What?” I asked, looking down at my robes. “No worse than usual.”

He pursed his lips slightly as he grabbed his bag.

“True.” He said, kissing my temple as he passed me on his way to the door.

He tugged the door open, tilting his head toward it to gesture me out. I leaned up and kissed him on the way out, letting my hand drag down his back. I pinched his butt, earning a shocked yelp. I ran down the stairs as I laughed, jogging over to Hermione for protection.

“What did you do?” She asked me as Draco emerged from the stairs, his hair windswept.

“Nothing.” I said innocently.

Draco’s eyes narrowed at me, his ears turning pink.

“Come on, Potter. Don’t want to be late for breakfast, do we?” He asked, his voice suspiciously light.

I stayed between Hermione and Ron the whole way to breakfast, eyeing Draco’s hands to see if they were going to make a vengeful pinch.

* * *

We strolled into Snape’s class, taking our seats with plenty of time to spare. I considered casting a practice patronus, but decided against it after I saw how many people were in the room. I swallowed hard, my stomach squeezing slightly. Not to mention, Draco had been letting his hand wander aimlessly over my thigh all throughout breakfast, which was not helping settle my nerves.

I turned in my seat to look over at Draco, who was already watching me, mindlessly twirling his wand in his delicate fingers. He tilted his head to the side, a sly smirk spreading across his face. He let his silvery eyes trail down from my face, landing, and lingering, on my lap. I felt heat rise to my face and quickly averted my attention, clearing my throat.

“You good, mate?” Ron asked, clearly seeing my blush.

“Yep. Just a bit nervous is all.” I said with a slight chuckle.

Ron patted my back roughly. “Nothin you needa worry about, you’ll be great!” He encouraged.

I nodded, clearing my throat again, forcing myself not to look back at Draco.

“Thanks.” I muttered as Snape stepped into his portrait.

“Good morning, class.” He said, folding his arms in front of his chest. “Today, we will be studying messenger patronuses. Though this is not exactly a form of defense, it can come in handy when in a precarious situation with no time to send an owl. Mr. Potter. If you please.” Snape said, gesturing his hand forward.

I stood from my chair and drew my wand.

“How many?” I asked as I walked to the front of the class.

“Start with one. Verbally.” Snape directed.

I nodded, holding my wand high. My robe sleeve slipped back slightly, revealing the hair tie that I took out of Draco’s braid this morning. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the memory engulf me.

“Expecto Patronum.” I said, opening my eyes again to see a silver stag erupting from my wand.

“Malfoy.” I said, swirling my wand and flicking it once, thinking of Draco.

My patronus shrank into a small orb and sailed over about a foot from Draco’s face. It erupted into full form before repeating his name in exactly the same inflection, then disappearing.

There was a small applaud.

“Well done.” Snape said. “This is the most simple form of a messenger patronus. Conjured and directed verbally. Mr. Potter, if you could give an example of a non-verbal messenger patronus. Multiple, if possible.”

The whole time Snape had been talking, Draco had been letting his eyes drag down my body in a most inappropriate way. He was now looking into my eyes as if he were about to stand up and snog me right there in front of the entire class.

“Mr. Potter.” Snape repeated, getting my attention.

I cleared my throat. “Right, sorry.” I muttered, raising my wand.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I thought back to the Thanksgiving ball and how my heart had soared when Draco had kissed me on top of the Astronomy tower.

 _Expecto Patronum._ I thought in my head, sending out a silver stag once again. It galloped across the room before I flicked my wand 6 times, sending a small silvery orb directed at everyone in the room aside from myself.

At once, a dreamy like version of my voice sounded through the room when each patronus said each name it was assigned. I smiled in satisfaction, letting my eyes fall back down to Draco. He was now leaning back in his chair as he watched me, his eyebrows raised as he fondled his wand in a most suggestive way.

I cleared my throat and averted my eyes, ignoring the heat rising to my face and other parts of my body.

“Well done. Thank you, Potter. You may take your seat.” Snape directed.

I gladly obliged, hurrying over to my seat as Snape gave the particular directions of casting a messenger patronus.

“Told you you could do it.” Ron said with a happy nudge to my arm.

I laughed. “Yeah. Thanks.” I muttered, keeping my eyes on the table.

I could feel Draco’s eyes on me, and I was sure that if I looked over there one more time to see those dark grey eyes watching me, I might not be able to keep myself from snogging him senseless.

The only people who were able to conjure a messenger patronus by the end of class were myself, Ron and Pansy.

As we made our way down to Herbology, Draco rubbed his thumb softly against the back of my hand as he made conversation with Hermione.

We had only been in Herbology for about 5 minutes before Draco’s hand wandered over to my knee. I looked over at him, thinking he was trying to get my attention, but realized he was still looking down at his book. I shrugged slightly as I returned my attention to my own book, reading the chapter Professor Sprout had assigned. My eyes darted over to Draco again when his hand started sliding slowly up my thigh.

I cleared my throat and dropped my hand down to his underneath the table, halting his movement. The corner of his mouth lifted up as he continued to read, beginning to slide his hand up my thigh again. My hand moved with his as I willed myself to push it away, but I wanted him to continue. Oh, God did I want him to continue.

His nimble fingers went to work massaging my inner thigh. I let out a sharp breath, moving my hand above the table to grip my book. My left hand was grabbing the corner of the table so tightly that I thought I was going to break it. I bit down on my lips, stifling another gasp as Draco slid his hand over my lower stomach and to the other thigh.

I dropped my book and pressed my hand against my mouth as Draco lightly trailed a finger against the bulge in my trousers. I resisted the urge to push my hips forward and meet the rest of his hand. I let out a shaky breath through my nose and closed my eyes, trying to control myself.

Draco dragged his fingernail down the zipper of my trousers, as if questioning if he could open it. I slid my hand from my mouth and into my hair, tugging hard as I bit my lip. I couldn’t stop a moan from emerging from my lips as Draco slid his hand over my trousers firmly.

“Ooh-,” I moaned, my eyes flying open when I remembered we were still in class. I ripped my hand from my hair and slapped it down on the table. “Spider.” I spluttered out, pretending to wipe the ‘spider guts’ off my hand. Draco chuckled beside me as everyone stared.

“Right.. Back to reading then.” Professor Sprout said, eyeing me carefully.

I buried my face in my book and cleared my throat, crossing my legs. I waited until everyone had returned their attention to their reading before I set my book back down on the table. I shoved Draco so hard he nearly fell off his stool. He held his hand up to the side of his face, hiding his laughter from a watchful Professor Sprout. I shook my head and tried to glare, only ending up with a smile spread across my face.

Draco managed to keep his hands to himself for the rest of class.

As we walked into the front doors of the castle, Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me aside.

“Follow me.” He said, his grey eyes still dark as they crinkled up into a smile.

I glanced at Ron’s back as he walked in the other direction along with the rest of the class, headed for lunch.

* * *

“Are we going to see Madam Pomfrey?” I asked as we reached the fifth level of the Hospital Tower.

Draco shook his head, leading me down a corridor, his hand still in mine.

We reached a door that I recognized, though I couldn’t quite place where I had seen it before.

“Licorice Taffy.” Draco muttered, pressing his back against the door as he pushed it open.

He dragged me inside, and I took in my surroundings, recognizing it immediately. This was the prefect’s bathroom. I looked at the huge swimming pool sized bath in the middle of the room, and the hundred or so water dispensers, each with it’s own jewel.

Draco left my side to twist three of the taps, returning to me as he slid off his robe and flicked his wand at the door to lock it.

“Can’t people still get in?” I asked as Draco began working on the buttons to his shirt.

He shook his head. “Aversion charm.” He said with a smile, slipping his tie from around his neck to land on top of his discarded shirt and robe.

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of my trousers, pulling me toward him. I stumbled forward, the corners of my mouth raising into a smile as he leaned his face down to where it was about an inch away from mine. He unclasped my robes, pushing them off my shoulders. He unknotted my tie and slid it off my neck slowly. I leaned my face upwards as he began to unclasp the buttons of my shirt, making it so our lips were practically touching. He slid my shirt off my arms, his cool fingers trailing down my biceps as my shirt fell to the floor.

I toed off my shoes as Draco yanked off my belt, nearly setting me off balance. I rested my hand on his shoulder to maintain my balance, smiling when he wrapped his hands around my waist to pull me closer. He leaned forward as if to kiss me, pausing briefly to let his eyes flick over my face. He continued forward, kissing my lips, then my cheeks, followed by my forehead and my nose.

His lips worked across my jawbone and down my neck, his kisses becoming rougher. I leaned into his body, my hands sliding down his back as he worked his way up the other side of my neck.

My hands found the button of his trousers and I opened them and pushed them down, hearing a soft thud as they hit the floor around his feet. I quickly did the same to my own trousers, stepping out of them and kicking them behind me. He smiled against my neck as he kissed me, his hands sliding down my sides and around the back of my thighs.

I knew what was coming, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he hauled me up around his waist. He kissed the base of my neck, and then bit down lightly where my neck meets my shoulder. I gasped and let my head fall onto my arm, which was still wrapped around his shoulders. I could tell that his biting and kissing was leaving a mark, but damn it felt good.

In the pleasure I was experiencing from this, I hadn’t noticed Draco begin to walk. I cracked my eyes open to see that we were now dangerously close to the edge of the bath.

“Draco, we’re getting too cl-” I cut off when I saw the devilish grin on Draco’s face. “You wouldn-!” I began, pushing against his shoulder to try and get down.

Too late.

Draco tipped us over, plummeting straight into the purplish hazy water. I was glad I gasped in surprise, otherwise I wouldn’t have any oxygen in my lungs as we splashed into the warm water.

Draco pushed up from the bottom, sending both of us to the top. Sounds of his laughter rang through the room as I spluttered, and thrashed in the water, trying to cling onto the side of the tub.

“You-!” I shouted, shoving my glasses back up my face to glare at him. “ _Tosser_!”

He was treading water in front of me, a huge grin on his face. The scent of lavender was filling my nose, small clusters of bubbles forming around me. I pushed my hair back off my face, as I tried to touch my toes to the bottom of the bath. All I came up with was water and I gave a huff of defeat. I did my best to glare at Draco, but all he did was laugh.

In an attempt to get my revenge, I threw myself forward and onto him, sending us both into the purple abyss. We broke the surface of the water, both laughing and gasping for air. Draco managed to swim us to a standing level for him, and he pushed me against the wall of the bath, sending a puff of bubbles shooting out to my left.

The warm bath water made his skin feel like silk- well- silkier than usual. I let my arms fall from around his neck, sliding down his soft chest and around to his back, pulling him closer to me. He smiled, his eyes wrinkling up at the corners like always. He let out a soft chuckle, his grey eyes searching my face, then landing on my lips. He pushed a few locks of my hair off my cheek and behind my ear, his own hair now slicked down, clinging to his neck.

“You’re mental.” I muttered, sliding my hands up his back.

“Love you, too.” He said, smiling slightly before he kissed me.

* * *

He cradled my face in his hands, his fingers wrapping around the back of my neck and up into my hair. I took his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it slightly before letting it go. His eyes fluttered open briefly before I met his lips again, pulling him toward me as I inhaled deeply.

He moaned softly into my mouth, leaning heavily against my body. I dragged my fingers down his back, catching the waistband of his boxers and tugging down on them. He pulled his hips back just enough to let me push them down, doing the same to my own. I could tell that they weren’t going to come off our legs easily. I broke away from our kiss, taking a deep breath and plunging under the water. I took off my own boxers, then dragged Draco’s down his pale legs. I began to resurface when I had a wicked thought.

I wrapped my hand around the back of his thigh, pulling myself closer to him. I could barely see through the purplish haze, but there was one thing I could easily spot. Without any warning cues, I wrapped my mouth around the head of Draco’s dick. I could hear his moan from above, holding him in place when he jerked back in surprise. There was a faint hint of a lavender flavor, which I thoroughly enjoyed. I sucked and licked for as long as I could before my lungs began screaming for air. I resurfaced, pleased to find Draco gasping nearly as much as I was. I tossed our boxers over the edge of the bath, sitting down on a marble bench not too far away, pulling Draco toward me.

He placed one of his legs on either side of me, his wet hands going into my hair as he kissed me. I pulled his hips forward, moaning as our two erections made contact, sliding together in the lavender scented water. Draco’s hands knotted into my hair at the sensation, a sharp breath of air coming out of his nose as we kissed.

One of his hand slipped down my chest and around my dick. I groaned in surprise and pleasure, pushing my hips upward into his hand. He broke our kiss and sat up on his knees, the elbow of his left arm now resting on my shoulder. He rubbed the tip of my dick against his entrance slowly, tugging down on my hair to turn my face up toward him. I let my mouth fall open as I gasped, pushing my hips up slightly at the sensation.

He rested his forehead on mine as he situated my dick up against his entrance, gliding his hand back up my chest. He began to lower himself, pushing me against him. He felt incredibly tight, surely this was painful for him?

“Don’t you n-need t-” I began, only cut off by a loud moan as I felt my dick push through the muscular ring guarding his entrance.

My eyes fell closed as I slid my hands up his back, grabbing at his silky skin. Draco let out a soft, whimpering moan, his lips centimeters from mine. He was tugging down on my hair, his elbows digging into my shoulders almost painfully.

I managed to crack my eyes open, searching his face to try and figure out his expression. His cheeks were flushed, his eyebrows knitting together as his mouth opened and closed. He was still pushing himself down onto me, sucking in air through his teeth as he pulled back up. His jaw dropped as he gave a sharp burst of air while he slid back down, this time letting a moan fall from his lips as he sat down fully.

I clawed at his back as I groaned, willing my hips to stay down as he pulled his body back up. He pushed himself back down, this time slightly more forcefully, letting out a sharp, loud moan. It echoed through the bathroom, reverberating back against my eardrums. I closed my eyes again, the sound of his pleasure intoxicating. He pulled himself up again, his elbows digging into my shoulders. I pushed my hips up, meeting him as he pushed back down, my hands sliding down to his waist as he let out another moan.

“Fuck.” He practically whispered, his lips ghosting mine.

The water slowed our actions, splashing around us violently. I rested my head against the side of the tub, Draco’s head falling to my shoulder. I pushed up as he pushed down, creating a perfect rhythm. His hot breath was washing over my collar bones. I dug my fingers into his hips and the top of his thighs.

He began to let out small, whimpering moans and I knew he was getting close to the edge. My breath was coming in sharp bursts, my hands sliding all across his silky smooth skin. He lifted his head from the crook of my neck, his hands sliding down from where they were resting on top of my head and down to the back of my neck, his thumbs resting on either side of my face. I barely managed to pick my head up from the side of the tub, my eyes sliding open.

Just as I predicted, looking at Draco brought be dangerously to the edge of climax. His hair had dried slightly and was now framing his angular face. His silvery eyes were barely open, his eyebrows pulled together in a point on his forehead. His pink lips were parted every so slightly, creating sweet moans of pleasure. He pressed our foreheads together, letting his eyes fall shut, his mouth opening even wider as he let out a few gasps.

I gripped his hips firmly, holding him in place while I thrust into him. A long groan emerged from his open mouth, building the faster I pushed into him. The fingers he had wrapped around the back of my neck were digging into my skin and tugging on my hair as he reached the edge of his climax.

The end of his groan was cut off by a few sporadic gasps as I felt him tighten around me. I climaxed shortly after he did, continuing to push into him lazily as we relaxed. I slid one of my hands from his hip, stroking his over sensitive dick, sending shivers all over his body. I leaned forward, kissing him softly as I pulled out of him. He moaned slightly at my actions, another shiver running up his spine.

I pulled my face away from him, waiting for him to open his eyes. It seemed like a full minute before those blond eyelashes fluttered open, a sleepy smile spreading across his face. He leaned forward to press a few kisses against my lips, pulling back to push his fingers through my hair.

I stood up from the marble bench, allowing him to hang loosely around my neck as I glided us around in the water.

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon giving each other sideways glances. Every time he got near me I smelt the faint scent of lavender, and it brought a flush and a smile to my face. After dinner we convened in the common room, pulling out parchment and ink to finish the homework most of us had discarded the previous night. Draco sat on the floor, scribbling his essay in eloquent cursive print while Hermione braided his hair again. There was a permanent smile whispering his lips, all the while. At around 9, Ron gave up on his paper and laid down on the floor with a pillow under his head, falling asleep almost immediately. I smiled and shook my head, opening up another book.

I must have read the same paragraph six or seven times without reading a single word. I sighed, looking down at my watch. 10:26. I sighed again and tugged my glasses off, rubbing my face roughly.

I heard the door to the common room creak open, and turned around to see a blurry version of McGonagall. I shoved my glasses on my face to check and see that I wasn’t hallucinating. It was her alright. She was in her night robes, her hair falling loosely around her face. She held a lamp out in front of her, which highlighted her concerned expression. I stood, which drew the attention of Draco and Hermione.

“Professor?” I asked, taking a step forward.

She eyed me as if she wanted to tell me something, but then looked down to my left.

“Mr. Malfoy. Come with me, please.” She said, her voice lacking the usual stern tone.

Draco stood, pushing his fingers through his hair to remove Hermione’s braid. He kissed my cheek as he passed me.

“I’ll see you later, I guess. Night.” He said, turning to meet McGonagall near the door.

She rested a comforting hand on his back and led him out, the door swinging closed behind them.

“What’s that about?” I asked, returning to my seat.

Hermione shrugged and shook her head, looking over at me as I sat down.

“Could it have something to do with the trial?” I asked.

She pursed her lips in thought.

“Well, if it was, wouldn’t she want you to come as well?” Hermione pointed out.

“True..” I said, tapping my fingers on the table. “Maybe.. Something to do with Narcissa?” I offered.

“Something like what?” She asked, pulling her knee up to her chest.

I shrugged and shook my head.

“I don’t know. I can’t think of anything that McGonagall would get up in the middle of the night for unless it was something serious.” I said, hoping Hermione would prove me wrong.

“I hope she’s okay.” Hermione muttered, eyeing the door.

“Me too.” I said, picking up my quill again.

I let it hover over my paper, but I couldn’t keep my mind from wondering what McGonagall wanted.

After about 20 minutes of sitting there in an attempt to finish my homework, I gave up. I piled up both mine and Draco’s school work, kissing Hermione’s cheek before I ascended the stairs.

I sat down on our bed, my eyes trained on the door. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep. I got up from the bed and sat down at our table, flipping open my book on animagi. I stared down at the diagrams and let the words swim in front of my eyes while I waited.

* * *

Hearing the door open behind me. I shut my book and began to turn around.

I froze when I saw Draco. He looked weak. His usually pale pallor was now a shade of grey. He was shaking, his eyes bloodshot. He leaned against the door as he slowly closed it behind him, looking down at a paper in his hands. He slid down the door into a sitting position, staring straight ahead of him.

“Draco? What’s wrong?” I asked, nearly falling out of my chair to get over to him. “Draco, what happened? Is it your mother? Is she alright?” I asked, kneeling down next to him.

He just shook his head silently, his eyes closed tightly. He inhaled shakily.

“My father.” He said, holding his face in his hands. “He’s dead.”

“He-he’s what? Draco.. Draco..” I couldn’t believe it.

I put my hand on Draco’s arm, trying to pull him toward me.

“He’s dead.” He repeated. “He’s dead!” He said, louder, trying to push me off of him. “He’s dead, Harry! He’s dead!” He said, tears spilling down his cheeks as he pushed against my chest, leaning away from me. I could see the veins bulge in his neck as he leaned over onto his arm, clutching his chest. His sobs were shaking his body, his hand now balled up in my shirt as he held me at arms length.

“Draco.. come here. Draco..” I said, reaching over and wrapping my hands around his shoulders, pulling him toward me. “Draco.”

He pushed against my chest one last time, giving up and letting me hold him. He buried his face in my chest, tugging on my shirt as he cried. “He’s dead..” he whispered, his voice cracking.

I stroked his hair, gently rocking him back and forth. I knew that nothing I could say would take away this pain. He just had to feel it.

We stayed like that until his shoulders stopped shaking. I kissed the side of his forehead gently, leaning back slowly to look down at him.

“Come on, Draco.. Let’s go to bed, yeah? Lets go to bed.”

He took a deep shaky breath, keeping his eyes on the ground. I half dragged him to the bed as he made minimal effort to stand, letting me tug off his shoes while he stared at his hands glassily.

I pushed his hair away from his face, kissing his forehead. His eyebrows pulled together as he inhaled, looking up at the ceiling.

“I never went to see him. I never-” His voice broke again and he put his hand over his mouth, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

“Lay down, Draco.. Lay down, love. Everything’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be alright. Come on, Draco, lay down. Lay down..” I repeated reassuring phrases gently as he unwillingly let me wrap our covers around him. I knelt down next to him, stroking his hair softly.

Tears still streamed from his closed eyes, an occasional sob sounding through the room. It seemed like years before he finally fell asleep. I continued to stroke his hair for a few minutes before standing up to get myself ready for bed.

After I had changed, I sat down on the bed, looking at the ground. My eyes made their way up to the mirror, and I stared myself, letting it sink in.

“Lucius Malfoy is dead.” I said quietly.

There has been a time in which I would have celebrated, perhaps even thrown a party as big as the yule ball if I had learned Lucius Malfoy was dead, but now it was different. Now his death hurt someone I loved.

I pulled my legs up on the bed, scooting over next to Draco to wrap my arms around him. I kissed the back of his head, closing my eyes.

 


	34. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco attend Lucius' funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I did accidentally post chapter 35 earlier. Apologies. Hope none of you suffered through spoilers. :( See you Wednesday with a new chapter! :)

I woke up the next morning as the room filled with pink colors of the sunrise. I turned to look at Draco, stretching my arms above my head. He was turned toward me, completely dressed and curled up in a ball. His eyes were open and he was looking at the duvet, picking at a loose thread. He sniffed slightly, but didn’t look at me.

I laid there silently, waiting for him to speak.

“I have to go to the Manor.” He said groggily, his voice sounded as though someone was squeezing his vocal chords. “I’ll be gone for a few days...” He said, sniffing again. He finally looked at me, his grey eyes slightly pink.

I reached over to push my fingers through his hair, realizing that it was much shorter than it had been yesterday. His scruffy beard was gone, too. He closed his eyes at my touch, taking a deep, shaky, breath.

“I can come with you for a while. I’ll just apparate back before curfew.” I offered.

“I wish you could come.” He said, opening his eyes again. “Members from his side of the family will be there. It could cause trouble.” He said, sighing.

He abandoned the loose strand, bringing his hand up to wrap around the one I had in his hair. He squeezed it slightly, then brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

He rubbed his smooth thumb against the back of my hand for a while, his eyes closed. As the soft colors faded from the room, turning into rays of sun, Draco inhaled deeply and sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He hung his head, rubbing his hands on his knees.

I got up, grabbing his coat from the wardrobe and walked over to him. I held out his coat, which he glanced at, then took. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile, which he barely returned. I stepped back to let him stand up.

He pulled the coat over himself, not bothering to button it or fold the collar down neatly. I noticed that everything about his attire seemed only halfway done. His vest had only one button clasped, his shirt didn’t sit smoothly across his chest and his tie looked as ragged as mine usually does. He looked like what I would look like if I got dressed in his clothes.

I reached up to his neck, unknotting his tie.

He looked down at me with a confused expression, but I didn’t speak. I thought back to the burrow and his delicate fingers flicking around in every direction, knotting my tie perfectly. I did my best to repeat his every movement. When I was done, I smoothed out his shirt under his jacket, clasping the last button of his vest and folding the collar down on his coat. I pushed back the few short strands of hair that had fallen into his face and picked up his scarf off the bedpost, knotting it around his neck neatly. When everything was organized in a very Draco way, I clasped the top button on his coat, smoothing down the front of it with the back of my hand.

I looked up at his face to see that he was smiling sadly down at me, tears welled in his eyes. He closed his eyes and hung his head, shaking it slightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him tight. I didn’t want him to leave. How could I let him go while he was in this condition?

He wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on top of my head.

“Everything will be okay, Draco.” I said soothingly, rubbing my hand against his back.

He sniffed and nodded.

I rocked back and forth gently, like he sometimes did to me. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but it wasn’t long enough.

He released me from the hug, wiping his face off and taking a deep breath. He nodded as if confirming something for himself. I bent down and picked up my house robe, throwing it around my shoulders before I pulled my coat and shoes on.

“C’mon. I’ll walk with you until you’re outside the grounds.” I said, holding out my hand.

He took it and gave me a small smile.

We walked down the stairs and through the common room, ignoring the questioning looks people gave us. The wind was biting cold, and I cursed myself for not putting on real clothes, but Draco was holding onto my hand like it was his lifeline. We walked in silence, but I knew his thoughts were saying plenty.

As soon as we got to the road, we stopped. I pushed his hair off his face and smiled up at him.

“Thank you, Harry.” He said, giving me the same weak smile.

“Of course. Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” I asked, looking up at him.

The corner of his mouth twitched up. “Well you can’t come like that, you look bloody mental.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed, even upset he was still teasing me. He let out a small chuckle as I pushed against his chest.

“Just send me an owl if you need me and I’ll be over as soon as I get it, okay?” I asked, brushing snow off his shoulders.

He nodded, finally giving me a real smile.

I hugged him again, inhaling deeply.

“I love you.” He said, his arms tight around my shoulders.

“I love you, too.” I replied, rubbing his back.

He kissed my forehead as he let me go, his fingers pushing my hair behind my ear.

“I’ll be back by Sunday.” He said, his eyes searching my face.

I nodded, smiling up at him and trying not to shiver at the icy wind sweeping around us. His hand dropped from the side of my face, leaving it to the cold wind. He stepped back, his gaze lingering.

“Everything will be alright.” I said, smiling at him a little.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. He glanced over my clothes once more, the corner of his mouth upturning ever so slightly. Before I could say anything, he turned on the spot, disapparating with a _pop_.

I smiled and shook my head in disbelief that he actually focused on fashion at a time like this. I looked down at my clothes as I walked back up to the castle, and I have to say I did look quite ridiculous.

I was wearing blue pajamas with my regular sneakers, my gold and red house robe stuffed underneath my tan jacket. I scoffed and shook my head, shoving my hands into my pockets, remembering Draco’s smirk. At least he seemed a little happier.

* * *

When I got back to the common room, everyone was exiting the common room to head out for breakfast. Hermione looked up from packing her bag, immediately running over when she saw me covered in snow.

“Harry! You look like a lunatic! Why’d you go out wearing that? You must be freezing!” She said, dragging me over to a chair by the fire.

Ron came down the stairs, walking over to us. “Hey mate. Fancy a morning stroll, did ya?” He said, laughing as he set his bag down on the floor. “Where’s Malfoy? Mum wants to know where he learned how to make those minced pies.”

“Draco’s gone back to his house... his father he um...” I looked up at them, not knowing how to say this. “Lucius, he... he passed away.”

Hermione’s hand flew to her mouth and she fell into a sitting position on the couch. Ron looked like I had punched him in the stomach, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“He- he’s dead?” Hermione asked, disbelief coating her words.

I nodded, watching them. Ron sat down slowly next to Hermione, his mouth shutting and opening like a goldfish.

“I-I can’t believe it. I mean... Oh _Draco_.” She said, her hands cupping her face.

Her eyes glistened with tears and she leaned onto Ron’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, swallowing hard.

“That’s mental. Lucius Malfoy. Dead.” Ron said quietly. "How?" Ron asked, looking up at me again.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Draco wasn't really in a state to talk last night." I explained, scratching the back of my neck.

"Right." Ron said, dropping his eyes back down to Hermione's knees.

After a few minutes of silence, I got up. I patted Ron on the shoulder as I turned toward the stairs, heading to my room to change. There was nothing I could do or say to make this information less shocking.

I changed into my robes, throwing my bag over my shoulder. When I arrived back downstairs Ron and Hermione were standing, but they still looked bewildered.

“We should probably head to class.” I said as normally as I could.

They both nodded in agreement, still looking quite shocked.

Hanging on Lucius’ death wasn’t going to make things better, especially for when Draco came back.

* * *

Everything that happened that day was a complete blur. All the faces and voices that I heard were colors and mumbles that all jumbled together. Before I knew it, I was back in my room, curled up in bed wishing that Draco was there.

I thought about him and what he was doing right now. Was he asleep in bed? Was he with his mum? Maybe another member of the Malfoy family? I wonder what they look like. Were they all as cold and cruel as Lucius? I rolled over, turning away from Draco’s side of the bed.

I sat up, a shiver going up my body as my feet hit the cold floor. I stood up, making my way to my trunk to dig around for some socks. I pushed a few more things aside, causing my invisibility cloak to come untied, its silky fabric slipping and sliding all over. I pulled it out, letting it glide against my fingertips like liquid. I saw the snitch left to me by Dumbledore in the corner of my trunk. I picked it up, its golden wings spreading immediately. It flew up and soared around my head. I watched it dip and rise, taking sharp turns. I missed Quidditch. I held my hand out for it to land, and it did so almost immediately, it’s wings fluttering and then folding up into the ball. I turned it around in my fingers, watching the moonlight glint against it’s golden surface.

I pressed it to my lips, closing my eyes and wondering if it would open one last time. I pulled it away, opening my eyes. To my disappointment, it remained closed. I sighed, setting it on the floor. I folded my invisibility cloak, tying the string around it once more and setting it in my trunk. I picked up the snitch and set it on top of the clock, pulling out a pair of socks.

I snapped the lid of my trunk shut, standing up with a sigh. I shuffled over to Draco’s side of the bed, pulling the covers high above my head. I inhaled his apple crisp scent and closed my eyes, trying not to imagine the dead face of Lucius Malfoy.

How did he die? Was it a guard? I know the dementors had been called off of guarding Azkaban, so it couldn’t have been them. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes, waiting for another day to pass.

* * *

Two days later, I was sitting in Herbology, scratching part of the table with my nail. I still hadn’t heard from Draco.

 _Just two more days_ I told myself, flipping a page in my book. I had half the mind to apparate over there and bang on the iron gates until my fists bled, but I knew better. I’m sure most people on Lucius’ side of the family are probably trained to jinx me at first glance. I let out a sigh that was louder than I wanted it to be, and Hermione looked up from her book with the same concerned expression that she’s worn the past two days. I gave her a small smile and returned to my book, flipping the page mindlessly.

I skipped lunch and headed straight to my room, stroking Aleda’s wings when I saw her sitting on the back of the chair Draco typically occupies. I crawled up on the windowsill, squishing my legs against the wall. Aleda fluttered up and rested on my knee, burrowing her face underneath her wing when I began petting her feathers.

I rested my head back against the wall, hearing the faint cry of the Thestrals deep in the forbidden forest. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, wishing that time would move just a little faster so that I could have Draco safe in my arms again.

I nearly fell off the windowsill when I heard a sharp tapping on the window next to me. Aleda flew off my knee with a hoot, landing on a bedpost. I slid off the windowsill, unlatching the lock and allowing a black and while owl inside.

“Eldridge?” I asked, stepping forward as he landed on a chair back.

I took the letter from his beak and opened in, revealing Draco’s thin cursive handwriting.

“I need you.” Was all it said.

I threw the letter down, ripping off my school robes. I yanked on my jacket and threw myself out the door and down the stairs. I ran past Hermione and Ron who stood at my sudden appearance, and through the common room door. I glided down the stairs and ran out the door and down the hill, outside of Hogwarts grounds. I twisted on the spot and apparated straight outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. I jogged up to the iron gates, which twisted itself into a giant face.

“Who requests entrance?” The face boomed.

“Harry Potter, let me in!” I shouted, my lungs aching.

The gates turned slightly translucent and I ran through them and down the path, ignoring Macintyre who was spreading his white feathers and squawking at me. I ran up the stairs and through the doors that flew open at my presence, past the long table in the room with portraits, up the small staircase and through the kitchen. I jogged down the hall and up a flight of stairs, grabbing the golden doorknobs of Draco’s room and shoving them open.

My eyes searched the room, looking for Draco.

“Draco?” I called between gasps, shutting the door behind me.

I heard a faint sniff over the loud pounding of my heart. My eyes shot over to the fire and I saw a heap of blankets and pillows.

I shut the doors behind me, taking a few deep breaths as I walked over to him. He looked up at me, his silvery eyes pink and puffy. When he saw me a fresh wave of tears started and he buried his face in the duvet wrapped around him. I dropped to my knees immediately, pulling him into my arms. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and knotted his hand in my shirt, his body shaking with sobs.

“Oh, Draco..” I said, stroking his hair as I rocked him back and forth. “Draco, Draco, Draco.” I muttered against his forehead.

“I never got t-to tell him I wasn’t mad anymore. He died th-thinking I h-hate him.” Draco cried, his body lurching forward as he clung to me.

“He didn’t think that, Draco. He didn’t think that.” I said, rubbing his back.

“Y-yes he did! I t-told him! I told my f-father I _hated_ him, Harry! I-I-I-” His sobs interrupted his speech, taking in shaky, gasping breaths.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Everything will be alright.” I soothed, swaying slightly as he cried.

We sat like that for a long time. The sun had begun to fall in the sky, sending long rays of sunlight into his room.

Draco sniffed heavily, wiping his cleanly shaven face.

“Th-the funeral’s in half an hour.” He said quietly, his voice quiet and raw. “I’m s-supposed to play the v-violin.” He muttered, sitting up slightly.

His eyes and nose were bright red now, clashing greatly against his pale skin. He stared down at my chin, sniffing again. I pushed my fingers through his short hair, waiting for him to speak again.

“Do you th-think... Maybe... You c-could come? I know that he didn’t m-mean anything to you but-”

“Of course I’ll come.” I said, giving him a small smile when his silvery eyes met mine.

He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

“Th-thank God.” He muttered, resting his head against my shoulder again.

I tightened my arms around him, rubbing his back slowly.

“Mother’s an absolute f-fright. I don’t think she’ll make it down to the funeral. She’s been locked in her r-room the past two days. I’m the only one she’ll see. It’s h-horrible.” He muttered against my neck.

“Do you want to go try and get her?” I asked.

He nodded against my neck, taking in a deep breath and leaning back slightly.

“Thank you f-for coming, Harry.” He said, taking another deep, shaky breath.

I just smiled at him and pushed my fingers through his hair again.

“I love you.” I said.

He rested his hand against the back of the one I had pushing through his hair, holding it against his cheek. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath that sounded like he had been holding it in for the past three days.

“I know.” He said, a faint smile on his lips.

I leaned over and kissed his smooth cheek, pulling back to find his eyes crinkled up in the smallest smile.

“Ready?” I asked, letting my hand slide away from his grasp.

He nodded and uncurled himself from my lap, extending a hand to help me up. I stood and accepted a kiss that he placed on my jaw. He turned and walked over to the piano, picking up the violin that stood just next to it.

* * *

I followed him out the door and up 8 more flights of stairs. We walked down the short hallway that lead to the double doors of Narcissa’s room. I could hear a faint whimpering from inside the room. Draco pressed his lips together firmly, his hand resting on the door.

“I can take that.” I offered, extending my hand toward the violin.

He handed it over and took a deep breath, rapping his knuckles softly against the door.

The whimpering noises halted immediately.

“Mother?” Draco called softly, resting his hand on the doorknob.

“Enter.” She called, her voice fragile.

“Be right back.” Draco whispered, opening the door and disappearing through it.

I heard some muttering and a faint clink of china. I stood there for about 5 minutes before they emerged.

Narcissa looked thinner than I had ever seen her. Her hair looked brittle, yet thoroughly brushed. She wore a funeral veil, and was dressed in all black, right down to her gloves. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, and the crystal blue color was now sticking out due to the redness of them. Her nose was redder than Draco’s and she looked like she might fall over at any given moment.

She didn’t say anything, or even acknowledge that I was there, only letting Draco guide her toward the stairs. I trailed behind them, making sure I had a hand free in case Narcissa accidentally began tumbling down the stairs.

We walked down a hall that I had never been through before, emerging through a door on a small patch of grass and rocks which were touched by the water of the lake. We turned right and passed through an opening in the hedge. Instead of the usual white flowers that are spread through the Malfoy garden, there was only green grass. About 7 headstones stuck up from the ground; three in one row, three in the next row, and only one in the row closest to where we entered. There was a rectangular hole in the ground in front of the lone headstone, a black casket with pearls and platinum lining the edges.

Three people were already there, two women and a man. When we entered, they looked over at us, sending pitying looks toward Narcissa and Draco. The man spotted me and I saw an immediate rush of rage flash over his face.

“What is _he_ doing here?” He said, louder than was necessary.

The woman at his side patted his chest and shushed him. Draco took my hand, Narcissa still clinging to his arm.

The man continued to glare at me, regardless of the woman’s attempts to quiet him. He had silvery blonde hair and brown eyes, his angular face similar to Lucius’. The woman to his at his arm had black hair that was pulled back in a slick pony tail. Her features were round and soft, nothing like the Malfoy family.

The other woman that stood off to the side had deep red hair that curled ever so slightly. She was staring at the casket, tears welled in her blue eyes. She had a nose that was similar to Lucius’, but lacked the sharpness in her cheekbones.

A man with short curly brown hair stepped out from behind the man and woman, looking far less distraught than the rest of them. He walked over behind the headstone, looking around at all of us. He checked his watch discretely, folding his hands in front of him.

“We gather here today to remember the life of Lucius Armand Malfoy the second.” The man started, his voice soft.

I squeezed Draco’s hand gently, his violin still clasped in my other hand.

“I’d like to take a moment to let all of you think back on his life and reminisce in your individual memories.” The man said, holding his hands out briefly to signal the time to remember had started.

I stared down at the black, shiny coffin, remembering the first time I had ever met Lucius Malfoy.

_Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last._

I shivered as I remembered the way he had tugged me forward and examined my scar, his cold grey eyes sweeping over my face.

I heard Draco sniff and looked over to see him resting his head on top of his mother’s, tear streaks on his cheeks. I stepped closer to him, so that my arm was flush against his, hopefully giving him a slight comfort.

“Lucius was a strong man. A husband. A father. A friend.” The man said, his eyes sweeping over us. He lingered over my face before he spoke again. “Let him live on in your memory.” He concluded, folding his hands together again.

“Does anyone have anything further to say?” He asked, looking around the small group once more.

When no one spoke up, he drew his wand.

“Very well. Draco, if you would.” He said, stretching his hand in Draco’s general direction.

He kissed Narcissa’s forehead before letting her go. She swayed dangerously, her eyes glued to Lucius’ casket. Draco removed the violin from my hand, stepping forward to the end of the grave. He placed the base of the violin in the crook of his neck, sweeping the bow up dramatically.

He leaned into the first dark note, his eyes falling closed. The notes were deep and descending, and it looked as if Draco were playing each note with a different piece of his soul. The man who had given Lucius’ speech now waved his wand, lifting the casket barely off the grass. Slowly, the casket lowered into the ground as the notes Draco played became harsher and longer. The man slowly started moving mounds of dirt on top of the casket with his wand.

Draco’s eyes snapped open when Narcissa let out a pained sob. I immediately stepped over to her and wrapped my arm around her slender waist, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder. She had her face buried in a handkerchief, her eyes now closed as she cried.

Draco continued with his song, his eyes falling to the mounds of dirt now spread across the glossy black exterior of Lucius’ casket. He closed his eyes again, a tear gliding down his cheek as he leaned into the deep notes coming from his violin.

The sun was setting in the distance as the man finished laying dirt across the hole in the ground, waving his wand to spread a fresh layer of grass across the surface of the dirt.

The man walked around and rested a comforting hand on the arms off all of us, then turned and silently walked past us and through the opening in the hedge.

Draco’s song ended after a trail of descending notes, ending on the lowest and harshest one of them all. He dropped his arms, letting the bow and violin dangle by his sides. He stared down at the freshly covered grave, silent tears streaming down his face. Narcissa was still leaning into my shoulder, her hands drawn up to her face.

The man who glared at me and the woman who shushed him walked over to Narcissa and whispered their goodbyes. They each kissed her cheek when she lifted her head off my shoulder. They exited the same way the other man had.

The red haired woman took much longer to leave. The sun had practically disappeared from the sky before she made her way over to Narcissa. When she got over to us, Narcissa accepted a hug from her, kissing both of her cheeks before releasing her. She left after kissing Draco’s cheek and glancing back at the grave one last time.

Narcissa didn’t return to my side, but instead walked over to Draco, wrapping her arm in the crook of his elbow. She pushed away a short lock of his hair, kissing his cheek softly. His eyes remained on the grassy patch before him. She patted his back comfortingly and turned away, exiting through the break in the hedge.

I stayed in place for a while, waiting for Draco to speak, or cry, or shout, or do anything. All he did was stand and stare. After it was so dark I nearly could barely see anymore, I decided it was time for us to go inside.

I hesitated before taking a step toward Lucius’ headstone. I could feel Draco’s eyes leap to me, but didn’t look at him. He had probably forgotten I was here all together until I moved. I brought my fingers to my lips, kissing them before I placed them on the top of the headstone. I stepped backward, dropping my hand away.

Draco walked up next to me, repeating my actions. I wrapped my arm around his, staring down at the headstone with him. It was only a few more minutes before Draco turned, bringing me with him as we went through the opening in the hedge and into the Manor once again.

* * *

I took the teacup Draco handed me as he sat down on the duvet by the fire.

“Thanks.” I said, bringing the cup to my lips.

The warm, sweet flavor of tea filled my mouth and made me instantly warm.

“Mm.. Perfect.” I mumbled before taking another sip.

Draco gave me a small smile over his own cup as he took a sip, resting his back against the chair behind him. I held the warm cup in my hands, watching the flickering flames of the fire.

“It was Magnis.” Draco said suddenly, drawing my attention away from the fire.

“What was Magnis?” I asked.

“He killed him. He killed my father.” Draco said his eyes falling to the cup in his hands.

“What? Are you sure?” I asked, leaning forward to rest my hand on his knee.

Draco nodded. “Kingsley said he confessed to doing it. Father had just been moved to a more low security part of Azkaban, and I guess Magnis saw him and...” Draco lifted his hand and sighed, shaking his head.

I stayed silent, gently stroking Draco’s knee with my thumb.

“I remember this one christmas.. My dad gave me a Quaffle that was enchanted to fly back to me no matter how far I threw it.” Draco started, a faint smile on his face. “I uh.. I was flying around the manor, only about 10 years old. I hit the Quaffle straight through father’s office window. He was so angry. Of course, I ran straight to mother and told her about it. She wrapped me up in this fleece house robe she wore as I cried and waited for him to find me.” Draco let out a short laugh. “He came storming down the stairs in a rage, the Quaffle in his hand. His face was bright as a tomato. Made him look crazy. As soon as he saw me crying, it was like flicking a switch- no more anger. Just set the Quaffle down and told me not to fly so close to the house.”

He pushed his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh.

“He was always like that. Always so angry. Strict. Always getting onto me about my grades or judging who I spent my time with.” He said, rubbing his eyes. “Absolute tight ass.” He muttered under his breath.

He dropped his hand away, sighing again as he looked at the fire.

“He really did love me though. Gave me everything I wanted. Went plowing through the heat of the battle without a wand just to try and find me.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “He was a horrible guy. Judgmental. Cruel. Controlling. Dragged me and my mother through hell. I blame him for a lot. He did things I’ll never forgive him for, but.. he was a good father. Always made sure I had what I needed. Tried to protect me from harm- well- I guess what he considered harmful.” Draco scratched the back of his neck. “The last thing I ever said to him was _I hate you. I hope you rot in Azkaban._ ” Draco paused, staring at the fire and letting his words resonate. “Do you think that they really can hear us? The people that’ve died?” Draco asked, his eyes finding mine.

“I don’t know.” I said softly.

He sighed slightly, his eyes dropping again.

“Why didn’t I just go and see him? He died thinking I hated him. Thinking his _only son_ hated him.” Draco pressed his fingertips against his eyes, shaking his head.

I took the teacup from his other hand, setting mine and his up on the table next to us.

“Come here, Draco.” I said, holding out my arms.

Draco crawled into my lap with a sigh, resting his forehead against my neck. I held him close to my chest, stroking his hair softly.

“I just wish I had gone to see him. Just let him know I wasn’t mad anymore. There are so many things I never told him.” Draco said softly, sliding his arms around my torso.

“I know, love.” I said, kissing the top of his head as I leaned back on the chair behind us.

He sighed deeply, ending the conversation. I felt his body get heavier as he fell asleep.


	35. The Resurrection Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tracks down the Resurrection Stone

I woke up in Draco’s bed, the satin duvet pulled up to my chin. I cracked my eyes open to see the hazy pink color of the setting sun far off in the distance over the lake. I inhaled deeply as I stretched, letting my arms fall above my head and onto the silky grey pillows of Draco’s bed.

I turned my head to find Draco’s face inches away from mine. I was surprised I hadn’t hit him when I stretched. I quickly brought my arms back down to my sides and turned over to look at him fully.

I pushed aside a few short pieces of his hair, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. His grey eyes fluttered open when I leaned back, a small smile lighting his face.

“Hey.” I said with a smile.

“Hey.” He replied, his voice gravely.

“Sleep well?” I asked, stroking his silky hair softly.

He nodded, letting his eyes fall closed again. I leaned forward and kissed his nose, followed by his forehead and then the cheek that wasn’t pressed against his pillow. When I pulled back I saw that his smile had grown and his eyes were crinkled up massively. He let out a content sigh.

His eyes fluttered open. “Want to make breakfast?”

“Uhh.. yeah, sure.” I said, watching as Draco threw the duvet off himself and got up.

I was still wearing my school uniform, minus the robes of course.

“Here.” Draco said, throwing me the Weasley sweater that he had adopted.

“Thanks.” I said with a smile, slipping out of my school shirt and tugging it over my head.

He tied his house robe around his waist and opened the door, waiting for me to walk through. He pressed a kiss to my cheek as he shut the door behind him, leading me down the stairs and to the kitchen.

“What are you in the mood for?” He asked, pulling out a pan.

“Whatever you want.” I replied, resting my hip on the counter.

“Hmm.” He said, flipping the pan over in his hand. “Bacon and eggs?” He asked with a smile.

“Sounds delicious.” I replied.

He flicked his wand, conjuring six eggs and six pieces of bacon. He plopped the pan on the stove and clicked on the water boiler. He picked up the pieces of bacon and set them on the pan, a sizzling noise filling the kitchen.

“Tea or coffee?” He asked without turning.

“Coffee.” I replied.

He flicked his wand toward the table, conjuring two mugs along with some sugar and cream. He pulled out another pan from the shelf and set it along side the one with cooking bacon. He began to crack the eggs into the pan one by one. I watched the muscles in his back move underneath his silky robe as he added a splash of milk to the eggs, beginning to scramble them.

I walked over next to him, sliding myself up on the counter next to the stove. He looked up at me and smiled before going back to his eggs. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the bacon filling the kitchen, a smile lingering on my face. The whistling of the kettle broke the silence between us, making me jump slightly.

Draco picked it up and tapped it with his wand, pouring it into our cups. The liquid changed from clear to black as it hit the inside of the mug, the scent of coffee mingling with the other smells.

“Cream? Sugar?” Draco asked, pouring some coffee for himself.

“Please.” I replied.

The corner of his mouth twitched up before he added a dollop of cream and two cubes of sugar into my coffee. He handed it to me with a kiss to my cheek, picking up his own mug to take a sip of his own.

“You take it black?” I asked, bringing the steaming cup to my lips.

He shrugged. “Sometimes.” He replied, setting it down with a thud, going back to poking at the eggs.

The coffee was rich and sweet, sliding down my throat and nestling warmly in my stomach. I inhaled the strong aroma, getting dangerously close to the surface of the drink.

“One day you’re going to get a nose full of liquid by doing that.” Draco muttered, separating the eggs between three plates.

I swung my feet slightly as I shrugged and took another sip of my coffee, smiling at him over the rim of the cup. He smiled and shook his head, setting two pieces of bacon on each of the plates.

“I’m going to collect mother, feel free to start eating.” Draco said, resting his hand on my knee as he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I dropped one hand away from my warm mug, sliding my fingers around the back of his neck and up into the bottom half of his hair as he leaned away. I rubbed my thumb against his sharp cheekbone, watching his eyes as they crinkled up into a smile. I leaned up and kissed his forehead, then his nose before I pulled away.

“Thanks for breakfast.” I said, sliding my hand from his hair and bringing it back to my mug.

His silvery eyes searched my face for a few seconds before he replied.

“Anytime.” He said, kissing my cheek again before he turned and exited the kitchen.

I remained perched on the counter for a few more minutes, smiling to myself. I only slid down from the counter when I heard the soft mumbling of Draco’s voice as he returned, presumably with Narcissa by his side.

I picked up the plates and sat them on the table, Draco’s plate at the head of the table, mine on the right, and Narcissa’s on the left. I moved our mugs to sit in their allotted places. I was about to sit down in my chair when they entered, making my blood run cold.

Narcissa walked in looking absolutely ghostly. Her hair was tied in an incredibly messy bun, her eyes and nose flaming red. She sniffed heavily, her arms wrapped around her slender body as if hugging herself. Draco’s hand was resting on her back gently. Her blue eyes were locked on the ground as Draco lead her over to a chair.

I stepped over and pulled it back, letting her sit down. She slumped slightly in her chair, a few loose locks of her white hair hanging in front of her face. I eyed Draco with concern but he shook his head slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He walked around and pulled out my chair for me, letting me sit down. He took the chair between us, reaching over to hold Narcissa’s hand. She sniffed and stared down at the eggs and bacon that Draco had prepared, her eyes glazed over as if she forgot how to blink.

“Would you like some... coffee?” I asked gently, pausing slightly when she jumped, as if she hadn’t realized I was here until now.

She sniffed and nodded. “Yes, please.” She said, her voice rough and lower than usual.

I stood and poured some coffee into a mug for her.

“Cream? Sugar?” I asked, setting it beside her.

She shook her head, taking the mug into her small hands. “Thank you.” She said, staring down into the black liquid.

I returned to my chair, eyeing Draco who was watching his mother with concern etched into the frown on his face.

Draco and I ate in silence, sending sidelong glances toward Narcissa who remained still in her chair, her food untouched. Draco took our plates from the table, removing the now cold mug of coffee from his mother’s hands.

He rested his hand on the top of her back gently.

“Come on, mum. I’ll take you back upstairs, yeah?” He asked softly, pushing a small piece of hair behind her ear.

She nodded weakly, grasping Draco’s hand to stand up. She hugged herself again, letting Draco guide her out of the room.

I stood and brought my mug over to the sink, rinsing it out with some water as I looked out the window. There was a slight ache in my heart, the image of Narcissa’s reddened and emotionless face haunting my mind.

I head the ruffle of clothes from behind me as Draco returned. I realized that I had been standing in front of the window with the water running this whole time. I shut it off, setting the mug upside down on the counter to dry.

“Is she okay?” I asked, turning to look at Draco.

He shook his head, scratching the back of his neck.

“No.” He replied with a sigh.

I nodded and looked at the ground.

“Is there anything we can do?” I asked, my eyes flicking back up to his face.

He pressed his lips into a line, letting his hand drop from his neck. He shook his head slowly.

“No.” He repeated.

I nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of my jumper.

“I’ll come back next weekend to check up on her. I think she just needs some time. I’ve told Tuffin to make sure she’s eating.” He heaved another sigh, making his way over to me. He had my shirt and tie in hand.

“Are we leaving?” I asked, taking my clothes.

He nodded.

“Why?” I asked, thinking back to Narcissa. “Surely we should-?”

“She needs to be alone right now.” Draco said, brushing his fingertips against my cheekbone softly.

I nodded, looking down at the clothes in my hand. Draco nudged me with his elbow, as if gesturing for me to hold onto it.

“Don’t we need to get off the grounds to apparate?” I asked, eyeing his profile.

“When I put up the protective enchantments, I gave you access to apparate in and out of the Manor at your leisure.” He explained, holding his elbow out again.

“Oh.. I thought that was only for like... family.. and stuff?” I muttered, a blush creeping up my neck.

“It is.” He said, giving me the smallest hint of a smile before we twisted on the spot with a _pop_.

* * *

News of Lucius’ death had spread around the school by the time we returned that night. Some people gave Draco sympathetic looks, while others look like they were on the verge of celebrating.

Pansy cried in Draco’s arms for about 20 minutes before Hermione dragged her away to their room. Ron still seemed kind of hazy, like he was stuck between being happy about it and being upset. Regardless, he gave Draco a pat on the back and reassuring nod.

I dismissed myself for a shower, taking extra long time to wash the shampoo from my hair. I sighed and rested my head against the tiled wall, letting the water stream down my back. I rocked my head against the tile, letting out a deep breath.

“Harry?” I heard someone ask.

I lifted my head from the tile, staring at the curtain as if I was expecting to see someone there.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Is it true? What everyone’s saying about Malfoy’s dad?” It was Neville.

“Yeah, It’s true.” I said, shutting off my water and tugging my towel down from the edge to wrap around my waist.

I tugged back the curtain, stepping out and pushing my glasses on my face. Neville was standing by the sink, a toothbrush in hand.

“How’d he die?” Neville asked, his eyes wide.

“Someone killed him.” I said, gathering my clothes.

“Who?”

“A guy that I put in prison.” I replied, heading toward the door.

I swung the door shut behind me before Neville could ask any more questions. I made my way to our room, creaking the door open to find Draco asleep.

I quietly tugged on my pajama bottoms, tucking my towel away in the corner of my trunk.

Right when I was about to close the lid, a glint of gold caught my eye, sending an idea through my mind. I shook my head at it. No way. I really had gone mental this time. I shut my trunk, walking around to slide into bed next to Draco.

I closed my eyes, trying to push the idea out of my mind.

After tossing and turning for about an hour, I opened my eyes to a conclusion. I knew what I needed to do.

* * *

I tugged Ron and Hermione aside as we left the great hall after lunch. I yanked them into a corridor, and into one of the wall recessions.

“I need to find the resurrection stone.” I said quietly.

“What?!” Hermione asked loudly.

“Bloody hell, mate.” Ron said, pressing his hand to his forehead.

“Harry, you _can’t_.” Hermione protested.

“Just hear me out.” I said, holding up my hands. “I left the stone in the forest thinking I was going to die. Anybody could just walk along and find it. Don’t you want to make sure it doesn’t wind up in the wrong hands?”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you sure you don’t want to find it just to bring Lucius Malfoy back?” She questioned seeing right through my plan.

I sighed.

“Okay, well yes.” She opened her mouth to protest. “But! Not only him. Fred.” I said holding out my hands.

Hermione dropped her arms, looking up at Ron. Ron was chewing the inside of his lip.

“Yeah, alright. How are we finding it, then? It’s not like you left a place marker.” Ron said.

I looked at Hermione for permission to continue with my plan. She nodded, her lips in a thin line that clearly showed she wasn’t exactly pleased.

“I remember dropping it outside the acromantula’s den.” I started.

“Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kid-” Ron started, throwing his hands up.

“Listen, listen. If we can get Hagrid to come along, everything will be fine, right? The spiders wont hurt him, so as long as we have him, we’re safe.” I asked, looking back and forth between them hopefully.

Ron let out a long sigh. “Fine. And how do you expect we get Hagrid on board with this? _‘Hey, pal, you think you could take us into the forbidden forest and find a stone that brings people back from the dead?’_.” Ron questioned sarcastically.

“Well... Yeah, basically.” I said

Ron raised his eyebrows in contemplation. “Well yeah, it wouldn’t take much, would it?”

Hermione interrupted. “Oh _come on_ we can’t seriously be doing this?”

“Well Harry and I are. You don’t have to come.” Ron said, crossing his arms.

Hermione hit his arm. “Of course I’m coming, Ron.” He said unhappily.

Ron lit up. “Wonderful. When are we going?” Ron questioned as if we were going to a lovely park.

“As soon as possible.” I replied.

“Great, let’s go.” Ron said, beginning to walk off in the direction of Hagrid’s hut.

Hermione grabbed his arm.

“We can’t just go waltzing down there asking him to take us into the forest! He’s got a job, you know! He could get in trouble.” Hermione said.

“McGonagall wouldn’t fire him or anything, would she?” Ron questioned.

“Hagrid just got his wand back, Ron. Even if she didn’t fire him, if something went wrong he’ll get his wand taken away again. Or worse.” She said with a slight frown.

We stood there silently for a moment, trying to think of an alternate solution.

“We could try going in alone?” I suggested.

“We’d be eaten alive.” Ron protested.

“With Aragog dead, who’s to say they won’t kill us anyway?” Hermione mentioned.

We let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Hagrid's all we've got. If we have him, we wont get hurt. We've fought a lot worse than spiders." I said, trying to build their confidence again. 

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek, nodding slowly.

“Okay, I have an idea.” She said, pulling us in again.

* * *

The next day, I sat in the common room, tapping my watch with my finger as I watched the minutes tick by. I was supposed to be meeting Ron and Hermione at Hagrid’s hut at five.

“Have somewhere to be?” Draco asked over his book.

“Yeah, actually, I’m meeting Hermione and Ron at Hagrid’s hut.” I replied.

I hadn’t told him about the hunt for the resurrection stone just incase we couldn’t find it. No use in getting his hopes up for nothing.

“Oh.” He said, dropping his book a fraction of an inch as the corners of his mouth tilted down slightly. I realized that he probably felt left out.

“We’re just uh.. going into the forbidden forest. Kind of a thing we used to do. Did you want to come?” I questioned, knowing he’d turn me down.

He scoffed, raising his book again.

“Please, Potter, I’d rather pluck out each individual hair on my head than go back into that creepy black pit of hell.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Well.. That’s settled then.” I said, checking the time again. 4:48. Good enough. “I should probably get going. I’ll be back around 9ish.” I said as I stood up.

I leaned over, pushing his hair behind his ear as I kissed him gently.

“Be safe.” He muttered as I pulled away.

I smiled and kissed his forehead, turning away and walking through the door of the common room.

I glided down the stairs and out the castle doors, leisurely making my way down the hill. It was cold, but surprisingly sunny for a December afternoon. I glanced down at my watch, eyeing the time. I still had about 4 minutes. I looked farther down the hill, seeing a cloud of smoke emerging from the fire behind his hut. I could swear I heard the faint whistle of his wooden flute, bringing back memories of my first year here with the Sorcerer’s stone.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. Imagine if 11 year-old Harry knew he’d eventually end up frequently snogging Draco Malfoy.

“What are you so happy about?” I heard Ron’s voice from behind me. “We’re about to head into a forest with a bunch of spiders.” He announced, his voice pitching.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as they fell into step beside me. “We’ll be fine Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you.” She said, linking her arm in mine.

Ron let out a grunt of protest, but didn't say anything further. We walked down the rest of the hill in silence. We ascended the stairs together, Ron and Hermione to my left and right. I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but it swung open, a large lantern swinging dangerously close to my nose. Fang bounded forward, jumping up on my chest in an attempt to lick my face.

“Down boy! Down!” Hagrid shouted, grabbing his collar to pull him back into the hut, setting his lantern on the floor.

“Ey!” Hagrid shouted, before lifting all of us off the ground in a bone crushing hug. “Why didn’t ya tell me you were comin’?” He asked, setting us all down.

“Wanted it to be a surprise.” Ron grunted out, favoring the left side of his ribs.

“Well come in! Come in! I was ‘bout to head inter the forest ‘fore it got dark bu-.” Hagrid started.

“That’s what we came here to talk to you about. We want you to take us into the forbidden forest.” Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the side. “Please.” Ron added, now rubbing both sides of his ribs.

“The forest? Why’d you wanna do tha’?” He asked, a deep frown forming on his face.

“Err...” Ron said, glancing toward Hermione.

“We wanted to get another look at the Acromantula’s den. I’m doing a study for an essay I’m writing on their nests for my potions class and need to observe their habitat's.” Hermione said easily.

“Oh.. Well why are the two of ya comin’?” Hagrid asked, gesturing to me and Ron.

“Fancied a stroll.” I blurted out.

Hagrid’s bushy eyebrows raised high up his forehead.

“A stroll?” He repeated. I nodded fervently.

“Well... alrigh’ then. Come on. Don’t want it to get too dark ‘fore we get there.” He said, lifting his lantern again. He whistled to withdraw Fang from the hut, shutting the door with a thud.

* * *

I could see the first few rays of orange and pink through the dense branches above. The middle of the forest seemed colder than the billowing winds outside it. Every crack of a branch or brush of the leaves felt like Voldemort was coming around the corner.

“’Ere it is.” Hagrid said, holding out his lantern to illuminate the entrance of the acromantula’s den.

Though the sun was still in the sky, it was still difficult to see. I looked around at the surrounding trees, trying to find something that was familiar. I pulled out my wand.

“Lumos maxima.” I said, sending a ball of light to hover around the trees.

“Where are the spiders?” Ron asked.

I looked over to find him slightly behind Hermione, clinging to the sleeve of her sweater. He had his wand lit and was studying the ground.

“Mos’ of em ran away. Lots were killed during the war. The rest seemed to go off somewhere else. There are a few that stayed behind, but they’re real friendly. Nothin to worry ‘bout.” Hagrid said.

“Friendly... Right...” Ron muttered, still examining the ground.

“I’ll just um.. Go in there.. then...” Hermione started, stepping forward. Ron yanked her back, staring at her with wide eyes.

“You? Go? In _there_?” He questioned squeakily.

“Yes, Ron. I am here to study their habitat's.” She prodded.

“Right.” Ron said, swallowing hard. “And I expect Harry can just.. walk around and.. stuff..” Ron muttered, walking toward the mouth of the den alongside Hermione.

I lifted my wand higher, searching for an opening in the trees. I spotted one with a familiar knob, walking over to stand by it. I turned my back to it, looking around in the general vicinity. I could swear I walked past it after I dropped the stone.

“Hagrid, which way is the center of the forest?” I asked, lifting my wand higher, examining the surrounding trees.

“Errr.” Hagrid said looking up to the sky. He licked a giant finger, holding it up. “Tha’ way.” He said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

“Perfect. Thanks.” I said, lowering my wand closer to the ground as I started to walk in the opposite direction.

“What are yeh looking for?” Hagrid asked, holding up his lantern.

“Er... Spider eggs.” I said, checking my surrounding for anything familiar.

“Alrigh’ then. I er, I gotta collect some pixies for Professor sprout, so I’ll be back here in say.. fifteen minutes?” Hagrid muttered, clicking open and shut his pocket watch. “Don’t go wanderin off.” He grunted.

It was getting progressively darker, whether because of the thickening of the trees or because the sun was getting lower, I wasn’t sure.

I climbed up on top of a large boulder raising my wand and for better lighting. I looked around the trees as my small orb of light bobbed up and down amongst them.

“There.” I said out loud, spotting a small clearing.

I hopped down from the boulder, walking forward quickly. I pushed aside a few branches, catching the sleeve of my jumper. I didn’t care. I came through to the clearing, my breath quick in my ears. It felt like the heat of the battle all over again.

I looked around all the trees. They all looked the same. I slowly began walking around the perimeter of the clearing.

“It has to be here... It has to be.” I muttered, eyeing the ground.

I froze. There was a slight tingling feeling rushing up my spine. I looked down at the ground, which looked exactly like the rest of the forest ground. Branch covered, leaves strewn everywhere. Completely undisturbed. I held my breath as I crouched down, pushing aside some leaves. There was a single hoof print embedded in the dirt. I let my finger drift overtop it, feeling the warm tingling now in my hand.

“It’s here.” I said, clenching my wand between my teeth to get better grasp. I dug my fingers into the dirt, coming up with a few ordinary pebbles, and then. I found it.

I removed my wand from my teeth, rubbing the resurrection stone against the sleeve of my sweater. The black sleek surface of the stone shone against my wand light, glinting as if asking to be used.

My hand trembled as I held it, my breath coming quickly between my open lips. I closed my hand over the stone, my eyes falling shut.

_One..._

_Two.._

“Harry Potter.” I jumped and opened my eyes, nearly dropping the stone.

Standing before me was a centaur that I vaguely recognized. He had black hair and dark skin, his abdominal muscles rippling underneath the leather strap that held his arrows.

“Bane.” I said, tucking the stone into my pocket.

“It is good to see you.” He said, his voice soft.

“You, too.” I replied, shifting awkwardly.

“Please do not tell me you are here alone in this night?” He asked, looking up through the trees. “There is much joy to be shared.”

“I’m here with Hagrid and my friends.” I said, jutting my thumb over my shoulder in their general direction.

“I suggest you go to them. You have much in store for you tonight.”

I nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” I said, turning away.

“Tell your young lover that not all is lost. His father's death will be avenged.” I heard the crunch of a few twigs, and he was gone before I could turn around.

I frowned as I pushed through the brush, finding my way back to the acromantula’s den.

 _Young lover._ I scoffed.

“There you are!” Hermione said with a huff, walking over to grasp my arm. “We’ve been searching for ages.”

“Sorry.” I said apologetically.

“Did you.. find.. anything?” Hermione asked timidly, eyeing Hagrid who now stood a few feet away, a some pixies in a cage latched to his belt.

“Yeah.” I said quietly.

“Can we get out of here?” Ron asked, looking around him jumpily.

“Yeah c’mon. Lead the way, Fang.” Hagrid said. Fang bounded forward, barking into the night.

* * *

I knelt down next to the bed, pushing my fingers through Draco’s soft hair. He woke up with a smile.

“Hey.” He said deeply, inhaling sharply as he stretched his arms.

“Hey.” I replied, a responding smile sliding across my face. “I have someth-”

I was interrupted by a frantic tapping on the glass of one of our windows.

I stood up, walking over to unlatch it. A white owl that I didn’t recognized swooped in, dropping a letter at my feet. I knelt down to pick it up, glancing at Draco who was now rubbing his eye sleepily.

I unfolded it, intaking my breath sharply. The letter read as follows:

“Rintriata’s in labor. Get to St. Mungo’s asap. Write as soon as you know how she’s doing. Can’t be there, too many people. Room 357. Go!”

“Draco we have to go. Now.” I said, running over to the wardrobe to get some clothes from him. I flicked my wand at him, making his pajamas slide off.

“What? Why? Where are we going? Harry!” Draco protested, trying to yank his pajamas back on. “It’s cold! What could be so import-.”

“Rintriata’s in labor!” I shouted, yanking on my coat.

Draco’s jaw went slack. He blinked once before yanking his pajamas off and tugging on his other clothes. I grabbed his hand right as he pulled on his shoe, dragging him out the door and down the stairs.

We apparated to St. Mungo’s as soon as we reached the road, stumbling in through the door. I ignored the receptionist’s strangled gasp when she realized who I was. “I need to get to room 357 as soon as possible. Who can take me there?” I asked, panting slightly.

“R-r-room 3-3 wh-?” She stuttered out, her eyes flicking between me and Draco rapidly.

I let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing Draco’s hand and running over to the lifts.

“Thanks!” I shouted, jabbing my pointer finger on the ‘3’ button.

It rose at a glacial pace.

“Come on, come on, come on...” I muttered, tapping my foot.

_Ding._

The doors slid open and Draco and I jogged out, turning right and left in search of directionals.

“There!” Draco pointed. I saw a sign that said '330-360', pointing to the right.

We took off down the hall, skidding to a stop when we reached '357'.

I rested my hand on the doorknob, catching my breath. Draco rapped his knuckles against the door gently.

“Come in.” A woman said softly.

Draco and I creaked the door open, stepping inside quietly. Suddenly my breathing sounded much louder.

“Harry? Draco?” Rintriata asked from the bed quietly.

She looked flushed. Her long black hair was braided, falling over her shoulder gracefully. Her blue eyes were twinkling more than ever. She was holding a small bundle of blue fabric. There was a woman to her left who looked exactly like her, only much, much older. She had long grey hair that was as sleek and straight as Rintriata’s. The deep wrinkles in her face were made even more obvious as she smiled down at the bundle in Rintriata’s arms. I could see the blueness of her eyes from here, even though she wasn’t looking directly at us anymore.

“How did you two get here?” Rintriata asked softly.

I shut the door behind us gently, approaching the side of the bed with Draco.

“ _He_ sent us a letter.” I replied, trying not to be too obvious.

“Oh that man.” Rintriata said, smiling as she shook her head. “Always trying to look after me. Nearly had to chain him to the oven to keep him from coming with us.” She said with a grin, looking down at the swaddle of blankets in her arm. “Isn’t he beautiful? Looks just like his father.” She said breathily, bringing one of her small fingers up to push aside the blanket.

“May I?” Draco asked, extending his hands.

“Of course.” Rintriata said, handing the baby over delicately.

Draco rested the baby’s head in his palm, his other hand supporting the rest of it’s body.

“Oohh..tsk tsk tsk.” Draco said, bouncing the baby slightly when it began to gurgle in disturbance.

I felt the same light headed feeling I had when we were at the Manor and Draco was holding Teddy in his arms. I rested my hand on the edge of the bed to keep myself from falling over. Draco bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to the baby’s small forehead.

“Shh shh shh.” He said soothingly.

The baby left out a few more soft cries before drifting off to sleep. Draco moved the baby to where it was now cradled in the crook of his arm. He smiled down at it lovingly, bouncing lightly.

“Come look, Harry.” He said, extending his hand toward me, the other still wrapped safely around the baby.

I stepped forward hesitantly, barely trusting my legs not to buckle beneath me. I intertwined my fingers in Draco’s tilting my head to get a better view of the baby’s face. I gasped when I saw him, reaching up to push aside the corner of the blanket wrapped around his chin.

“He’s beautiful.” I breathed, smiling over at Rintriata.

She grinned, her cheeks rosy. I looked up at the grey haired woman, seeing the smile replicated on her own face.

“Oh, this is my mother, Amelia.” Rintriata said, gesturing to the woman.

I extended my hand. “Pleasure to meet you. You have a beautiful family.” I said with a smile.

She chuckled as she took my hand. Hers were soft and warm.

“I know.” She said softly, resting her other hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

I gave her one last smile before I looked back at the baby. I brought my fingers up to stroke his soft cheek, smiling as he scrunched his face up.

Just as Draco was handing the baby back to Rintriata, the door opened. I glanced behind me to see a brown haired woman by the door.

“Everything okay in here, Rin?” Said a woman from the door.

“Yeah, thanks Jess.” Rintriata replied with a smile.

“Great. Just call if you need anything. Olivia will be in here at 11 for your healing session, alright?” She asked.

Rintriata nodded. “Thanks.”

The woman smiled before shutting the door with a click.

Draco and I sat down in two chairs behind us, hearing the door open a few seconds later. I turned to see a man in a top hat and a waistcoat, bearing two cups of coffee. I glanced up to his face, seeing a familiar handlebar mustache.

“Cassius.” I stood, glancing at Draco worriedly.

Draco stood, backing up to Rintriata’s bed protectively, keeping his eyes trained on Cassius for any signs of malice. Cassius was gaping as he looked back and forth between us, his mouth opening and closing comically.

“You know each other?” Rintriata asked from behind us.

“You know him?” I asked her.

“He’s my father.” She replied, her blue eyes glancing between us.

“S-sorry, what? Your fa-?” Draco cut off, slapping his forehead. “Of _course_. How could I have been so thick?” Draco said, relaxing noticeably. “Cassius. Banker. Pregnant daughter who used to work at St. Mungos.” Draco said, rolling his eyes at his apparent stupidity. “Unbelievable, I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection sooner.” He muttered, stepping forward. “Cassius, It’s good to see you.” He said, extending his hand as Cassius set the two cups of coffee down on the table at the end of Rintriata’s bed.

Cassius shook Draco’s hand bewildered. “Sorry... why are you here?” Cassius asked, eyeing Rintriata and Amelia.

“They’re friends of mine and Thor's. Harry is who _Harry_ is named after.” Rintriata explained.

“Well I gathered that Harry was named after Harry Potter, I just didn't know you two were exactly friends. They’re the lads I went to trial with. Didn’t I tell you?” Cassius asked, taking off his bowlers cap.

“What?!” Rintriata asked loudly, causing the baby to gurgle. “What?” She asked more softly, her eyes flicking between me and Draco frantically. “Are you alright?” She asked, her eyes traveling over our bodies as if checking for wounds.

“Everyone’s fine, nobody was hurt.” Draco said, lifting his hands reassuringly. Draco’s breath hitched slightly. “Well.. mostly everybody..” He muttered, letting his hands fall by his sides.

Rintriata sat up. “Who was hurt? Your mother? Who was it?” She asked, concern lining her face.

“My father. He’s.. dead.” Draco swallowed visibly. “The man who attacked us and broke into my house killed him.” He said, his eyes falling to the floor.

Rintriata’s mouth hung open, her eyes wide.

“Lucius?” She asked in a strangled voice. “He’s dead?” She questioned.

Draco nodded, his ears turning pink. I stepped forward and intertwined my fingers in his. I watched Rintriata’s expression unfold. How had she known him? Surely Rowle knew Lucius well, but... in what ways?

“Wow.” Rintriata breathed, leaning back against her pillows slowly, staring at the table at the foot of her bed. “I’m sorry for your loss, Draco.” She said, eyeing him again.

Draco shook his head, clearing his throat. Rintriata’s eyes fell down to the baby in her arms. She pressed a kiss to his small forehead.

I slipped my hand into my pocket, feeling the smooth surface of the resurrection stone.

“Can I get the two of you anything? Coffee? Tea?” Cassius asked, gesturing to the two cups he already had.

“No, thank you.” We replied. I looked down at my watch. 10:37.

“You boys have school tomorrow, don’t you?” Rintriata asked, seeing that I checked my watch. I immediately regretted it.

“W-well, yes, but-” I started. 

“No buts. Get on then. I’ll not have you missing it because of me.” She said sternly.

“But-” I started.

She cut me off by raising her eyebrows. I exhaled in defeat.

“Row- Your husband,” I started, cutting myself off. “told me to send him a message as soon as I got to you. Do you want me to tell him anything for you?” I asked, drawing my wand.

“Tell him his son has his eyes.” Rintriata said, smiling down at the baby.

I smiled and flicked my wand, conjuring my patronus.

_Rintriata and the baby are safe and in good health. Your son has your eyes._

I swirled and flicked my wand, making my patronus shrink into a small silvery-blue orb. It soared out the window and into the night.


	36. Almond Strudel and A Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco bring the resurrection stone to the manor. Harry gives Tuffin some bad news. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content. If you do not wish to read it, please skip the very last chapter.
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy :)

Draco let out a long exhale before landing face first on our bed. I glanced down at my watch. 10:59.

“One minute to spare.” I said, sliding off my coat to drape it over the bedrail.

Draco groaned and shifted his body to rest his head on his pillow. My hand found the smooth stone in my pocket. I looked down at Draco, rubbing my thumb against the stone’s smooth surface. Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me to keep it for myself. Use it to talk to my family and my loved ones. Draco didn’t really need to talk to his father. If I kept it for myself..

I shut my eyes and shook my head.

“Hey, Draco?” I said, kneeling down next to him to push my fingers through his hair.

“Hm?” He asked, raising his eyebrows, but keeping his eyes closed.

“Do you think I can come with you this weekend when you go and see your mother?”

“Mhmm.” He muttered out. “Why?”

“I’ll explain in the morning.”

“Mmm.”

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I love you.” I said softly.

“Mmmm.” He said with a smile.

I knelt there and stroked his hair until his smile faded and he fell asleep.

* * *

I rolled over and reached my arms out to Draco’s side of the bed as I stretched. I opened my eyes in disappointment when I came up with only a pile of silky sheets. The frown quickly left my face when Draco walked in, rubbing a towel through his hair.

“Morning, Potter.” He said with a smile.

A smile spread lazily across my face. “Morning.”

I stretched again, inhaling the spicy sweet scent of his shampoo. I felt the bed dip next to me as Draco sat down, setting his towel in his lap. He brought his hand up and pushed it through my hair. I smiled up at him through half-closed eyelids.

“Sleep well?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Mmmmmhmm.” I said happily.

He continued to smile, his silvery eyes searching my face while he stroked my hair.

“What?” I asked, my eyes falling to his mouth to watch his smile spread wider.

He leaned down and kissed me softly.

“Nothing.” He muttered, before kissing me again.

I smiled and laughed into his kiss, tucking my fingers into his damp hair. He tried to lean back, but I pulled him in again once more before letting him go. He pushed his fingers through my hair and stood up, letting his fingertips trail along my jaw. He hung his towel over the door of the wardrobe when he opened it, pulling out a standard white button down and a pair of black trousers.

I groaned and sat up, pressing the heels of my hands against my eyes until I saw stars. I dropped my hands and blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust. I saw a pair of bony feet between my own and I looked up to find Draco buttoning his shirt, a half smile spread across his face.

I wrapped my hands around his waist and tugged him forward to where his shins were pressed up against the bed between my legs. I tilted my head back and rested my chin on his abdomen, smiling up at him as he dropped his hands from his top button and pushed his fingers through my hair.

“You can’t stay in bed all day, you know.” He said.

I groaned in response, letting my eyes close. He chuckled and bent down to press a kiss to my forehead.

“Come on, Potter, just cause you saved the world doesn’t mean you get to postpone your education.” He said teasingly.

I sighed and dropped my hands from around his waist, allowing him to step backwards.

“Alright, alright.” I muttered, standing up.

He kissed my cheek as I stepped past him and knelt down near my trunk. I picked up my robes and threw them on, barely bothering to clasp, button, and tie everything. I sighed and threw my rucksack on my shoulder, pushing my fingers through my hair in an attempt to flatten it.

I dropped my hand and looked over to Draco to see if he was ready. He was sliding on his robe, a smirk on his face as he looked me up and down. He tugged his bag onto his shoulder as he stepped toward me, knotting my tie neatly.

“Are you ever going to dress properly?” He asked, flicking his wand at my shoes to tie them.

“Why would I do that if I have you?” I asked with a smile, intertwining our fingers.

He let out a huff of air and rolled his eyes, adjusting the strap of his bag.

* * *

Hermione frowned as she looked down at Draco’s hair. We were in the common room after lunch, Hermione perched on the couch with Draco cross legged on the floor in front of her.

“Why’d you have to cut you hair?” She asked, tugging at a white-blond lock.

He chuckled lightly.

“Apologies. It will grow back soon enough, I’m sure.” He said, flipping a page of his book.

Hermione let out a frustrated huff. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she pulled out her wand.

“I do know a rather good hair growing spell that I could..” She waved her wand slightly.

“Please, Hermione, spare me. If you’re so keen on hair braiding I’m sure Potter’s is suitable enough for that.” He said without looking up from his book.

Hermione eyed me hopefully.

“Sorry, but I’d rather shave my head.” I muttered.

“Come _on_ Harry.” She prompted, scooting down the sofa eagerly.

I sighed and tossed my book on the table as I stood up from my chair. I sat down next to Draco, letting Hermione push her fingers though my hair to detangle it.

“I hate you.” I mumbled to Draco.

He chuckled and flipped a page in his book.

Hermione braided and re-braided my hair until close to dinner time. Ron went down and gathered a few sandwiches and treacle tarts from the kitchen for us to snack on. The common room emptied out completely, aside from the four of us.

Hermione set down her sandwich and leaned forward, drawing us in.

“Harry, have you talked to Draco about... _it_.” She widened her eyes.

“About what?” Draco asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

“You haven’t told him?” Ron asked. “I went into the bleedin’ forest and you ha-.”

“Told me _what_?” Draco asked, his eyebrows raised.

I sighed and scooted toward him, glancing around the room to check it was empty.

“Yesterday, when Ron, Hermione and I went into the forest... I found the resurrection stone.”

Draco stared at me blankly, seemingly frozen.

“Draco?” I asked, leaning toward him slightly. His eyes followed me, but he didn’t move. “Draco?” I asked again, waving my hand in front of his eyes. His eyes continued to watch my face, ignoring the hand that was waving in front of him. “Drac-?”

“You found WHAT?” He asked, his face transforming into that of utter disbelief. “You go into the forbidden forest which is acres and acres wide and find a stone the size of a galleon?” He threw his hands up and rested back against the couch, shaking his head. “Impossible. You’re impossible. Can’t write neatly to save your life but you waltz into a forest and come out with one of the most dangerous magical artifacts of all time!” He said, pressing his fingertips to his eyelids. “Impossible.” He muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

“Well I had it before.. But I dropped it.” I said, eyeing Ron and Hermione who were watching with wide eyes.

Draco’s hands flew away from his face, his mouth falling open.

“You dropped it?! You DROPPED it?!” He let out a huff of air, letting his head drop back against the sofa. “He dropped it.” He said, as if talking to someone else.

“In my defense, I dropped it on purpose.” I said.

He lifted his head. “You dropped it _on purpose_. I don’t know if that’s better or worse.” He said, holding the bridge of his nose.

He sighed, sitting upright again. He rested his elbow on his knee. Reaching over to pick at his sandwich.

I eyed Ron and Hermione who seemed slightly more relaxed. Hermione nodded at me, encouraging me to talk more.

“I um.. I got it so that you could talk to your father... if you want.” I explained, resting my hand on his arm.

“What?” He asked, his eyes searching my face.

“I mean.. Obviously you can’t use it all the time, but.. If you and your mother.. or just you..” I trailed off, glancing over to Hermione and Ron. Draco was staring at me, his lips slightly parted, his face completely expressionless.

“You don’t have t-.” Draco cut me off by tugging me forward by the front of my robes, pulling me into a kiss.

My eyes widened in shock, but quickly closed when Draco’s hand wrapped around the back of my neck to pull me closer. He lifted his lips off mine for a split second before kissing me again, his hand sliding up my neck and into my hair.

I heard a distant throat clearing and reality rushed back as Draco leaned back from the kiss, pressing his fingers to his lips.

“Sorry.” He muttered, his ears flaming red.

I sat there in a haze from the sudden kiss.

“I’ll take it you want to use the stone then.” Ron muttered.

“Yeah.” I croaked out, pushing my fingers through my hair before rubbing my lips.

Draco raised his book up in front of his face, pulling his knees to his chest.

“That’s why I asked if I could go with you to the manor this weekend.” I said to the cover of Draco’s book.

He dropped it down to his knees, the pink tinge still in his cheeks.

“Oh, so that conversation was real? I thought I had dreamed it.” He said, a slight frown creasing his forehead. “Yes, of course. Of course.” He said, frowning down at his book.

“Is something wrong?” I asked, leaning forward slightly.

“No! No. Nothing’s wrong.” He said, his frown immediately fading when he looked back up at me. He rested his hand on my knee, stroking it with his thumb.

“Thank you.” He said, a smile on his lips.

“You’re welcome.” I replied, resting my hand on top of his.

His silvery eyes flicked over my face before going back down to his book. I looked over at Ron and Hermione who both gave me encouraging smiles. I kept my hand in place over his as I went back to my sandwich, a flutter of nervousness in my stomach.

* * *

The next two days were spent both dreading and anticipating the upcoming weekend. At around 4 on Friday, Draco and I apparated straight into the kitchen of Malfoy manor, the resurrection stone in hand.

“Mother?” Draco called softly, stepping forward to get a better look down the hallway.

We waited for about a whole minute before deciding to go up to her room. After the long climb of 9 flights, we found ourselves at the end of a short hallway which lead up to Narcissa’s room.

“I’ll wait here.” I said, planting myself next to the banister.

Draco nodded, walking down the hall to knock gently on the door.

“Mother?” He called.

“Enter.” Said a very quiet voice.

Draco twisted the knob and stepped through, shutting the door behind him.

I remained in the hall, staring at the large double doors, my ears alert for any kind of sound. I stuck my hand in my pocket, rubbing my thumb against the smooth surface of the resurrection stone.

It felt like hours before the door opened. Narcissa walked out looking thinner than ever. Her eyes were still slightly red, but her hair was brushed and hung neatly around her face. She was wearing a typical black dress, and held herself up straight like she usually does. I stepped forward cautiously, eyeing Draco. He was watching her with concern.

“Harry.” She cooed, folding me into her arms. “It’s good to see you.” She said, stroking my hair softly.

“You, too, Mrs. Malfoy.” I said, stepping back to fall into stride next to her.

We descended the stairs, landing ourselves in the sunroom. Once she had sat down, Draco pulled out my chair and then took his own chair opposite Narcissa.

“Tea?” She asked, gesturing to the tea set to her right.

“No, thank you, mother. Actually, Harry and I have something to show you. Harry.” Draco said, signaling me to get out the resurrection stone.

I pulled it out of my pocket and set it down on the wooden table top. She looked down at it as if expecting it to move. After a few seconds of it remaining still, she looked up at me and Draco.

“What is it?” She asked.

“It’s called a resurrection stone.” I said quietly.

Narcissa stared at me much like Draco had. Her face expressionless, her body stiff. She recovered much quicker than Draco and turned her attention to the stone.

“I’ve heard rumors of them existing, but it is known that there is only one.” Narcissa reached a thin, shaky hand out to rest her fingers on top of the stone. “How did you find it?” She asked, her blue eyes finding mine.

“It was Voldemort’s. Dumbledore took it from him and left it to me. I had it with me the day I went into the forbidden forest to surrender myself to Voldemort. I left it by the Acromantula’s den, but a few days ago I went back and dug it up for-” I cut myself off, eyeing Draco. He glanced at his mother and then nodded for me to continue. “I got it back so that- if you want- you and Draco could talk to Lucius one last time.”

She continued to stare at me, her thin fingers still rested on the stone. I cleared my throat, sending a nervous glance toward Draco. 

“You don’t um.. you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to- I just thought maybe- I don’t know..” I muttered, scratching the back of my neck as I stared down at the stone.

She swallowed and slowly removed her hand from the stone, clasping her hands together above the table.

“Moth-.” Draco started, reaching forward.

Suddenly Narcissa burst into tears, her small hands reaching up to hide her face. I automatically reached over and rested my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Oh Merlin, what have I done? Draco stood from his chair and knelt down next to her, his right hand on her knee and his left hand on her back.

“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to-.” I started.

I cut off my words as Draco shook his head at me. He softly stroked her hair, waiting for her to collect herself. I had returned my hand to my lap and was now staring at the stone in front of me.

“S-sorry.” She muttered out, dabbing her eyes before she cleared her throat. She took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. She patted Draco’s hand and dismissed him with a small smile.

“I just... I didn’t think I’d ever get to talk to h-him again.” She said, sniffing deeply.

She let out a sharp breath, dabbing at her eyes again.

“Tell me. How does this work?” She said, waving a hand in the general direction of the stone.

“Well..” I started, reaching out to hold it in my palm. “You hold it in your hand and flip it over three times. Your deceased loved ones will show up and you can talk to them for however long you want. You wont be able to touch them, but they will stay until you let them go.” I explained, watching as a glint of light bounced off the stone.

“So there’s no way I can control who appears?” Narcissa asked.

“Um.. Well, when I used it, I didn’t try to control it I just flipped it and hoped for the best. I assume you can request whoever you want.” I answered.

“I see. May I?” She asked, extending her hand toward me.

I placed the stone in the palm of her cool hand, watching as she brought it toward her slowly. She looked down at it curiously, holding it between her fingers.

“I’ll um.. I’ll be in the kitchen.” I said, standing up.

I kissed the top of Draco’s head before I left, retreating down the hall. Part of me wanted to wait outside the doorway, but I decided against it. They deserved their privacy. I leaned up against the counter of which I had sat on the weekend before. I clicked on the kettle, waiting for it to boil.

“Tuffin.” I said, curious to see if he would appear for me.

 _Pop_. I smiled to myself.

“Yes, Master Harry?” He asked, bowing deeply.

“How are you?” I asked, sliding off the counter.

He shifted on his large feet. “Tuffin is wonderful. Tuffin is happy in his home.” He said happily.

“Good.” I said, smiling down at the small elf. “Do you think you could get me a mug. I’m not quite sure where they are.”

“Of course, Master Harry.” Tuffin said, disapparating with a  _pop_. He returned a moment later, a black mug in hand.

“Thank you.” I replied, taking it from his hands.

He bowed his welcome. “Does Master Harry need anything else?” He asked.

I tapped my finger on the rim of my mug.

“Yes, actually. Who aside from the Malfoy family have been allowed to apparate in and out of the Manor?” I asked curiously.

“No one, Master Harry.” Tuffin said.

“Not even Voldemort?” I asked, setting my mug on the counter as I reached over to turn off the whistling kettle.

“No, sir. Tuffin has been here for many years, but Tuffin was only Master Draco’s elf. Tuffin was only able to serve Mistress Narcissa after Master Lucius was taken away. Tuffin has never seen another witch or wizard apparate in or out of the Manor. Tuffin is sure of it.”

“Hm.” I said, pouring some hot water into my mug. “Interesting. Thank you, Tuffin. You wouldn’t happen to know where the tea and sugar is, would you?” I asked.

I heard two  _pops_  and turned around to see Tuffin holding a tea bag and a cup of sugar cubes.

“Thank you.” I said, taking them from him. “That’s all. You can stay, if you like.” I said, dipping my tea bag in the water.

“Tuffin must return to his room. Tuffin is reading!” He said happily.

“You know how to read?” I asked, turning to face him.

Tuffin nodded proudly. “Master Draco taught Tuffin on the weekends when Master Draco returned from Hogwarts. Tuffin is very thankful.”

“How long did you say you have been working for the Malfoy family?” I asked.

“Well... Tuffin would say.. four or five years.”

“And when did Draco start teaching you to read?” I asked, sitting down on the floor with my cup of tea to get on a better level with him.

“Master Draco has always been kind to Tuffin. Master Draco started teaching Tuffin to read two years ago when Master Lucius was taken away.”

I nodded, taking a sip of my tea. “And he continued to teach you even after Lucius returned?” I asked.

Tuffin nodded, his ears flapping.

“Hm.” I said, looking down at the tea in my hands. “About 6 months ago, there were prisoners in the dungeons. Do you remember them?” I asked, looking up at him again.

Tuffin nodded slowly.

“Did Draco ever go and see them?” I asked, watching his face.

Tuffin shook his head.

I nodded and looked back down at my tea.

“Tuffin was directed to bring the blonde girl flowers every day at 3 when Master Lucius was out. Tuffin also brought rolls and other food when they were left over from dinner.” Tuffin said. I looked up at him hopefully.

“Really?” I asked, a smile forming on my face.

Tuffin nodded happily.

“Tuffin has a question, if Tuffin may ask it.” He said, ringing his hands.

“Ask away.” I replied with a smile.

“How did the blonde girl and her friends get out? Was that master Draco?” Tuffin asked, hopping forward slightly as he lowered his voice.

“Actually, that was Dobby. Do you remember him?” I asked.

Tuffin gasped, a smile spreading on his face.

“Dobby!” He said happily, clapping his hands. “Dobby is a free elf! Dobby is free!” He said, sounding much like Dobby himself.

Suddenly a sinking thought struck me, my smile wiping clear off my face.

“Tuffin... You know about Dobby, don’t you?” I asked, setting my tea down on the floor.

“What about Dobby, sir?” He asked, his wide eyes still caught in a smile.

“Dobby.. he- well- Dobby is... He.. He’s dead, Tuffin.”

The elf froze, his face going slack.  _Pop_.

“Tuffin?” I asked, looking around and waiting for him to appear. “Tuffin?!” I called a little louder.

When he didn’t reappear I sighed and picked up my tea again, looking down at the brown surface of the water. 

* * *

I had nearly nodded off by the time Narcissa and Draco emerged from the sunroom. I heard the soft click of Narcissa’s heels on the marble of the hallway, rousing me from my near slumber. I stood, setting my empty mug on the counter. I stepped forward a few paces when they entered the kitchen.

I looked over at Draco after observing Narcissa’s teary face. He gave me a small smile as I pulled out Narcissa’s chair.

“How’d it go?” I asked, taking the stone he handed to me.

“Very well.” He said, kissing my cheek. “Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re welcome.” I replied, tucking the stone away in my pocket. Draco waved his wand and conjured a tea set, serving us all tea with a wave of his hand.

It was a few minutes until Narcissa spoke. She sniffed slightly and raised her head, reaching her hand over to rest on my wrist.

“Thank you for giving me the chance to talk to him again. You are so generous.” She sniffed, her blue eyes going watery as she observed me.

I moved my arm down so that she was holding my hand instead of my wrist. I gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her slightly.

She returned my smile and removed her hand from mine to wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill over. She nodded and looked down at her tea. I looked over to Draco after his hand found mine under the table.

“Mother, should I get tuffin to draw you a bath?” He asked softly.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” She said after a deep breath.

“Tuffin.” Draco said.

After a few seconds he looked around.

“Tuffin?” He asked again, his eyebrows drawing together as he looked around.

“About that.. I um.. I sort of.. Well, I might’ve told him that Dobby died and-.”

“You what?!” Draco asked, standing up immediately. “Oh, no.” He said, pressing his hand to his forehead. “Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no.” Draco repeated, hurrying down the hall. I stood and followed after him.

“What? I’m sure he’ll-” Draco had turned a corner.

I jogged forward to catch up to him, climbing the stairs after him. I was panting and clutching my side as we reached the 6th floor. Draco turned a few more corners and ran down to the very end of the hallway. He paused to catch his breath, kneeling down to a door about my waist height. He knocked softly on the door.

“Tuffin?” Draco asked gently.

I could hear small squeaks coming from behind the door.

“Tuffin, I know you’re in there. Could you please let me in?” Draco asked calmly.

Draco waited, his ear almost pressed against the door.

“I’ll come back in an hour with some almond strudel, okay?” Draco asked.

After not getting a response, he straightened up with a sigh, turning to walk back down the hall.

“I’m sorry.” I said when we reached the stairs.

“It’s okay. He really looked up to Dobby, that’s all. I just didn’t want to see him like this. Nothing a little almond strudel can’t fix, don’t you worry.” Draco said, turning to descend another staircase.

I nodded, looking down at my feet as we walked, feeling a twang of guilt in my stomach.

That guilt was quickly replaced by hunger when I smelled the almond strudel baking in the oven.

“That smells delicious.” I said from the counter where I was sitting.

“Believe me, it is.” Draco said with a smile, walking over to hand me a cup of tea.

I took the warm cup into my hands, smiling when Draco rested his hips on the counter between my legs. I leaned over and kissed him, smiling when he brought his hand up to push his fingers through my hair. He smelled faintly of cinnamon from the strudel he just baked.

He pulled away from the kiss, bringing his mug up to his lips.

“Do you want to go see Rowle, Rintriata and the baby after we leave? Maybe go to Madam Puddifoot’s?” Draco asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Sounds lovely. Do you think your mother will be okay?” I asked.

“She’ll be fine, thanks to you. She’s in the bath now, but we can leave when she gets out.” Draco said, taking another sip of his tea.

I nodded, bringing my own mug up to my lips. I set it down next to me looking up to find a smirk on Draco’s lips. His silvery eyes were searching my face. I smiled contently and let him look, sliding my hands around his waist.

“What?” I asked after a minute or so.

He smiled and brought both his hands up to trail his fingertips across my cheekbones and into my hair.

“Thank you.” He said before kissing me.

I smiled against his lips, sliding my hands from his waist and up his back.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Draco broke away from the kiss, leaning down to the right slightly to open the oven. He grabbed two mitts and pulled the almond strudel out of the oven, setting it down on the stove top. It smelled similar to the treacle tart.

“I’ll let it cool down a bit before I bring it to him.” Draco said.

I nodded, taking a sip of my tea.

“How do you think Harry’s doing?” Draco asked, setting his oven mitts down on the table.

I blinked at him.

“I-I’m Harry.” I said, earning a smirk from Draco.

“Well noticed, Potter. I meant Rintriata’s Harry.”

“Oh.” I said, a blush creeping up my neck. “I don’t know, I haven’t received a letter from them so far.”

Draco nodded, poking at his strudel with a knife.

“Do you think Rowle’s still going to want to have a trial?” Draco asked, glancing at me.

I shrugged and shook my head.

“Haven’t got a clue. Now that I know Meg Ledgem and all that, I don’t think it will be that much trouble to get him free of his charges.”

Draco nodded in agreement, pulling a plate from the cupboard.

“You’re absolutely selfless.” He said, digging his knife into the dessert.

“Sorry?” I asked, confused.

“You just.. Everything you do is for other people. The trial, the stone, the potion for my mum. You never fail to surprise me.” He said, lifting a chunk of the dessert to set on the plate in his hand.

I blushed. “Oh.” I swallowed. “Thank you.” I said, looking down at my knees.

“Thank  _you_.” He said again, kissing my cheek before he smiled at me. “I’m going to deliver this to Tuffin and then check on mum. I’ll be back in a bit.” He said before turning his back on me to exit down the hall.

I cleared my throat and smiled down at my tea, a blush still lingering on my cheeks.

* * *

The bell tinkled overhead as Draco and I walked into Madam Puddifoot’s. She only glanced at us before turning back around to begin tea brewing. I smiled at Draco as he walked past me and headed toward our table, weaving in and out of the other tables and chairs gracefully. I stumbled over as quietly as I could, taking a seat in the chair Draco pulled out for me.

I tugged off my scarf and set it on the table, smiling up at Madam Puddifoot as she set our tea down.

“Thank you.” Draco and I said at the same time.

“No worries, love. It’s on the house tonight.” She said, patting Draco’s shoulder.

Draco looked up at her round face.

“Oh, no I couldn’t-” Draco started.

“I insist.” She said with a smile, turning her back on us before Draco could protest any further.

I smiled at Draco as his ears turned pink. He waved his hand, serving our tea. I rested my knee up against his under the table, smiling as two cubes of sugar landed in my cup.

The silence that often came with our tea times followed, the soft clink of china and sips of tea filling the space. I looked out the window at the walking couples and groups of people.

“So, where do you want it to be?” Draco asked suddenly.

I looked over to see him looking out the window as well.

“Where do I want what to be?” I questioned.

“Our house.” He said calmly.

I flushed immediately.

“Uh, well.. I don’t know.. Those houses over near Jane’s are quite nice.” I said, looking down at my tea.

“Yes, they are.” Draco said, taking a sip of his drink.

“They’re not too small for you?” I asked Draco.

Draco chuckled slightly.

“No, they’re not. I quite like quaint homes.” Draco explained. "I do love the manor, and the space is nice, but it seems like the best families come from small houses. Or -well- maybe small houses that grew to accompany the size of the family." Draco clarified, a crooked smile on his face. 

I smiled, realizing that he was talking about the Weasley's. I wondered if he really had felt the comforting sensation I was immersed in every time I entered the Weasley's home. 

“I always wanted to live in a cottage. With a porch and a small garden.” I confessed, my cheeks burning.

“That sounds lovely.” Draco said.

I looked up at him, seeing his eyes crinkled up into a smile.

“Really?” I asked, my eyebrows raising.

Draco nodded.

“I always wanted a garden. I could plant some of those white flowers of my mothers. Maybe we could have a small fountain and get a peacock or two.” He said with a straight face.

My smile faltered slightly at the mention of peacocks. I observed his serious expression and bit back my laugh at the atrocious request.

“Well, the flowers sound nice.. I supposed I wouldn’t mind a peaco-.”

Draco’s head fell back as he laughed loudly, a hand coming to his stomach. I pressed my lips together in an attempt to hide my smile.

“I can’t  _believe_  you’d let me get a peacock.” Draco said breathily, wiping at his eyes.

I kicked his foot under the table.

“Shove off, Malfoy.” I muttered, hanging my head so he wouldn’t see the smile on my face.

He let out a few more chuckles, nudging my knee with his. I looked up to find his face crinkled up in a wide grin.

“Okay, so no peacocks. But a fountain?” He questioned.

“Maybe a gravel path, too. A white fence like Jane’s?” I questioned

He nodded in agreement, tapping his finger on his chin contemplatively. “We have to have a big kitchen and a big room to ourselves. Oh, and a room for Teddy. And other rooms if you want them.” Draco said, his ears tinting red.

“Other rooms would be nice.” I said with a smile, knowing his underlying meaning. He chanced a glance in my direction, seemingly pleased with the smile on my lips.

He nodded and smiled down at his tea, the blush in his ears creeping down to his cheeks.

We drank the rest of our tea in silence, a new warmth spread out in my chest.

* * *

“Have your parents gone home then?” Draco asked Rintriata as he handed her a cup of tea.

She nodded, smiling over at the bundle Rowle held in his arms.

“They could only stay a few days. It’s okay though, we’ve managed well.” She said happily, looking up at Rowle.

“Little bugger sleeps like a rock.” Rowle grunted.

“Are you sure you don’t want any tea?” Rintriata offered.

“I’m sure. We’ve had our share for today, believe me. Thank you, though.” Draco said as he sat down on the couch next to me.

Rintriata smiled at us happily, looking back and forth between us. Suddenly her smile faltered, her gaze falling to her tea. She leaned forward and set it down on the table, finding her husband’s eyes. She nodded at him, and he shifted in his chair, leaning forward without disturbing the baby.

“What?” I asked, looking between them.

“I’d like ter schedule a trial.” Rowl said gruffly.

"Oh.. Well, alright. Um.. For what day?" I questioned.

“Anytime soon. Tell em’ I’ll meet em’ outside Hogshead and they can take me to the ministry of magic.” He said, bouncing the baby in his arms.

“Also... If erm... If things go badly-.” Rowle started.

“They wont.” Rintriata said.

“But if they do.” He said, giving her a sideways glance. “We’d like to ask if you two will be the godparents.”

My mouth fell open. Not only did they  _name_  him after me but now they wanted me to be one of his  _godparents_?

“I know it’s a lot ter ask, but all he has is us n’ Rin’s parents. I would jus’ feel better if he had more family ter fall back on, you know?”

“I-I-I..” I gaped, looking over at Draco, my hand finding his.

He looked as shocked as I did, his grey eyes wide.

“I um..” Draco started, intertwining our fingers. “I’m- we’re honored. I-.” Draco cut off, his mouth slightly open. He shook his head at me in shock.

I laughed slightly and turned back to Rowle.

“Yes! Yes.” I said, looking back at Draco. “Yes?” I questioned. He nodded fervently.

“Yes!” He breathed, gripping my hand tightly.

“Hah hah!” Rowle said triumphantly, pumping a fist through the air. “Told you they’d say yes, Rin.” Rowe said, smiling over at his wife. “Hear that, little guy?” He said, tugging aside the side of his son’s blanket.

I looked over to see Draco’s face in the widest grin I had ever seen. He smiled at me and nudged my shoulder with his. I leaned over and pecked a kiss to his lips, then smiled over at Rintriata who had her hands clasped together in front of her chest in a sort of praying stance.

“I’ll write to Kingsley and owl you when I have a trial date, okay?” I said, looking back over at Rowle.

He nodded, taking his eyes off his son to look up at me.

“You really think it'll go well?” He asked.

I nodded. “I do.” I said with confidence.

* * *

“Bye, loves!” Rintriata called from the doorway.

“Bye!” Draco and I called, headed down the chilly alley way.

There were small tufts of snow falling from the sky, settling gently on the layer of snow already clad against the ground.

Draco kissed the top of my head as we turned the corner and onto the sidewalk, nearly running into a man with a hoodie pulled so tight around his face I was surprised he could see. He crashed into my shoulder, barely turning to mutter his apologies.

I saw a familiar glint of blue eyes and black locks of hair sticking out from the hoodie. I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. The man turned, his blue eyes wide as he realized who I was.

“Sheffield?” Draco and I asked at the same time.

I had just turned to look up at Draco in confusion as Sheffield tugged off his hood. 

“Harry!” He shouted, throwing his arms around my neck.

I stumbled back slightly in surprise, stepping on Draco’s foot.

“Ouch.” Draco said, stepping sideways.

I heard Sheffield intake a breath sharply, as if he just realized someone else was in the vicinity. He thankfully removed his arms from my neck, gazing at Draco.

Draco let out a short huff of air that might have been mistaken for a laugh, sticking out his hand. Sheffield took it, watching Draco blankly.

“Harry, this is Jane’s grandson.” Draco said.

“What?” I asked, gaping at Sheffield.

I remembered back to the pictures on the wall in Jane’s house. A small boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes.

“I’ve seen your picture. In the hall. I didn’t even recognize you.” I said, my mouth still slightly open in shock.

Sheffield laughed a little. “Yeah I look pretty different. Can’t believe I didn’t tell you.” Sheffield said, shrugging a little. “Guess it never really came up.”

I nodded, looking back and forth between Draco and him.

“How do the two of you know each other?” Draco asked, obviously curious about the hug. I flushed slightly, hurrying for an explanation.

“I bought Aleda from him. And Mrs. Weasley’s sweater.” I explained.

“Ahh..” Draco said, understanding spreading across his face. He clapped a hand against Sheffield’s shoulder. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you. Where have you been?” Draco asked, a frown creasing his brow.

“Here and there. I’m actually staying at Jane’s until around Boxing day until I can get a new place, you should stop by sometime.” He offered generously.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Draco said, glancing at me for confirmation. I nodded my agreement, giving him a small smile.  

Sheffield nodded. “Sounds good.” He said, tucking his hands in his pocket. His eyes locked on mine, his blue eyes unblinking.

“Yeah, um.. We have to get back up to the castle, so.." Draco started, gesturing to the path we were just walking down.

"Sure. Right." Sheffield said, seeming to let out the breath he had apparently been holding. "See you around.”

"Yeah, see you." Draco said, nodding his head before Sheffield turned and walked off.

Draco shook his head slightly, sighing before wrapping his arm around my shoulders again. I replaced my arms around Draco’s torso.

“Strange guy.” Draco muttered.

I nodded in agreement. “Nice, though.” I added.

Draco nodded. “True. People raised by Jane usually are.” He said with a chuckle.

“Not Bellatrix.” I mumbled.

Draco laughed. “Right you are, Potter.” He said, kissing the top of my head.

We walked the rest of the way back in silence, previous conversations of cottages and large kitchens still running through my mind. I rubbed my thumb against the smooth fabric of Draco’s sweater before sliding my arms off his waist as we ascended the stairs to the common room.

Draco’s hand found mine as we walked up the stairs, our fingers lacing together comfortably. I smiled down at his crinkly grey eyes, watching as some snowflakes melted and disappeared into his hair.

“Vera verto.” He said, pushing the door to the common room open.

We stepped through, automatically finding our way to the couch in front of the fire. I glanced around the room to see Pansy and Cho sitting against the wall to the left.

“Hey, Draco?” I said as we sat down on the couch.

“Hm?” He asked, crossing his legs.

“Does Pansy have a thing for Cho?” I asked, glancing in their direction to make sure they didn’t hear me.

Draco chuckled lightly, his eyes crinkling up.

“Better not let Pansy catch you asking that.” He mumbled, pushing a hand through his hair.

“But does she?” I asked, leaning sideways to rest my head in his lap.

Draco chuckled again, a smile spreading on his face. He nodded slowly as I looked up at him.

“She always has. Why do you think she hated you so much?” Draco asked, pushing aside a lock of my hair.

“Pfft.” I said, closing my eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. Pansy hated me for loads of reasons. And I’m sure half the reason she hated me is cause _you_ hated me.”

Draco let out a sharp laugh, causing me to open my eyes.

“I never hated you.” He said with a small smile.

“Um, Draco. Yes, you did.” I said, wondering if he even remembered the past 7 years of his life.

He shook his head, a slightly self-deprecating smile across his face.

“No, Harry, I didn’t. I liked you.” He said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Don’t be absurd.”

“I mean it. Don’t you remember? That day I first saw you in Madam Malkins I couldn’t get enough. I thought you were downright stupid, not knowing anything about Hogwarts or the houses and all that. I thought we would be proper friends and then you went and rejected me. I was pissed about that for a while, but I was mainly just angry that I still liked you even after all of that.”

I stared up at him in shock. “You’re joking me.” I said, the hint of a question underlying my statement.

He shook his head. “I’m serious.” He said.

“Wait, so.. so when did you know that you  _liked_  me and didn’t just want me as a friend?” I asked.

He frowned in contemplation, biting his lower lip.

“I’d say... End of fifth year, beginning of sixth year.” He said, still stroking my hair.

“What?” I asked, propping myself up on my elbow to get better leverage.

“What, you didn’t notice? I was always trying to get your attention, climbing up in trees, taunting you about those damn dementors. Anything I could do just to get a few minutes of your attention. It was absolutely pathetic.” He said, followed by a short laugh. "I think that's really why I was so cruel to Ron and Hermione. I mean, aside from my father planting all those ridiculous stereotypes in my head, I was jealous." He said with a small shrug.

I sat up straight, my mouth ajar.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me. You did all that because you  _liked_  me? Even after I nearly killed you?”

He laughed slightly. “I only started throwing jinxes because I was afraid that if I was alone with you I’d come onto you or something.” He muttered with a shrug. “It was my fault anyways. Besides, Snape was able to heal the scars and everything so it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

I pushed my fingers through my hair, my mouth still hanging slightly open.

“I don’t believe it.” I breathed, looking at him again.

He smiled and shrugged innocently. “I just can’t believe you didn’t already figure it out. I mean I knew you were thick but-.”

I hit his arm gently, earning a laugh from him.

“Lets just say I took many long showers during those few years.” He muttered, his ears tinting pink.

A wave of heat rushed through my body at that mental image.

“I took a few of those at the beginning of this year. You were driving me absolutely mental.” I muttered.

He looked over at me, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“And you’re saying I don’t anymore?” He asked, one of his hands creeping up onto my thigh, sending my pulse racing.

I watched his fingers slide upwards, disappearing underneath my sweater to trail his cool fingers across my lower stomach.

I exhaled slowly, finding his eyes again. They had darkened slightly, framed by the short locks of hair surrounding his face.

“Upstairs. Now.” I said, grabbing his hand as I stood.

His eyes crinkled up into a grin at my reaction, letting me drag him up the stairs behind me. I pushed through the door, dropping my hand to stand over by the bedpost. I rubbed my hand against my mouth, watching as he shut the door behind him with a click, his silvery eyes dragging down my body.

His sweater was hugging his slender waist beautifully. He took a step forward, and I could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, allowing his lips to part slightly as he exhaled.

* * *

“You’re just.. so.. Ungh.” I stepped forward and pushed him back into the wall.

I kissed him deeply, his hands knotting into my hair. My hands slid around his waist, tugging him forward as I ground my hips into his. He moaned against my mouth, taking my lower lip between his teeth. I broke this kiss, my breath coming in a sharp exhale.

“God...” I breathed, hooking my thumbs underneath the edge of his sweater.

I yanked it up over his head and was kissing him again before he could free his arms. I could feel him smile against my lips, his hands yanking me forward by my belt. He unclasped it, unbuttoning and unzipping my trousers quickly. He pushed them halfway down my thighs, letting them slide the rest of the way down on their own. I kicked them back behind me, my hands sliding down from Draco’s back and to the front of his own trousers. I threw off his belt, nearly ripping open the button and zipper.

I broke away from the kiss, falling to my knees as I tugged down his trousers and boxers. I slid my hands up the back of his smooth thighs, smiling at the shiver that went up his body. I kissed his left hipbone, making my way across his lower stomach.

He pushed his hips forward, the tip of his erection pressing against my neck. He left out a soft moan, his hands coming down to rest on my shoulders. I leaned back slightly and looked up at him, seeing his slightly hooded eyes. His hair was framing his face beautifully, bringing out the darkness of his eyes. I kissed my way up the underside of his erection, watching his eyes fall closed as he exhaled slowly. I wrapped my lips around the tip of his dick, sucking slightly before I released it. He brought one of his hands up from my shoulder and knotted his fingers into my hair. I took the tip of his dick into my mouth once more, my eyes trained on his face.

I slid my tongue around on the underside of the head, reveling in the way he tugged on my hair. I bobbed my head slowly, watching every shiver and moan with pleasure. After a minute or so of this, Draco waved his hand. I heard a clunk and then got a glimpse of a white bottle before Draco had tossed it away and moved his hand behind him. He pushed his hips forward, making room for his hand. A groan escaped his lips as he let his head fall back against the wall.

I removed him from my mouth, searching around for the bottle. I snapped my fingers, making it fly into my hand. I squirted some lubricant onto my fingers, reaching between Draco’s legs. He moved his hand away, parting his legs slightly to give me access to his entrance. I watched his face as I pressed my middle finger up, feeling the heat incase my finger. We both moaned at the slickness and feel of the new sensation. I hooked my finger up after I had gotten it all the way in, causing Draco to squirm and press down against my hand. I pushed in another finger, kissing Draco’s inner thigh as he worked himself around it. I twisted my hand slightly as I pulled out and pushed back in. Draco gasped and groaned, pushing down against my hand. I tried twisting my hand again, but it kept getting caught between his legs.

I hooked my arm under the back of his knee and stood, leaving one of his feet on the ground. Draco groaned and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. I leaned my hand against the wall next to Draco’s shoulder, his leg hooked in the crook of my elbow.

I pushed my two fingers into him again, earning a deep groan. I added a third finger slowly, hooking my fingers the deeper I got. I pushed my fingers in and out a few times, letting him adjust. I began to pick up pace, twisting my wrist in a corkscrew motion as I pushed into him.

“Oooh.. Mmy.. Fuuucking...” Draco was mumbling between moans, his breath hitching in his chest. He was rocking his hips forward, pressing down against my hand. He was breathing heavily, hints of moans in every exhale.

“Fuck me. Please,  _God_ , fuck me.” He whimpered, lifting his head from the wall to look into my eyes.

I pulled my fingers out from inside him, sliding my slicked fingers over my own dick. I placed myself at his entrance before I hooked my other arm underneath his other leg, bringing them up. I rested my hands on either side of his shoulders, both his legs hooked in the crooks of my elbows. His hands were now knotted in the hair at the base of my neck, tugging me forward.

I pressed into him, just enough to have the tip of my dick fully inside him. He groaned, scratching at the top of my back make me push in further. He had no leverage. I pushed the tip of my dick in and out of his entrance, watching him writhe and moan and whine all the while. Only when he was gasping and muttering something about him hexing me if I didn’t go deeper did I press in further, earning a sweet gasp and a long groan from deep inside his chest.

“Oh,  _fuck_.” He said, resting his forehead on mine. I pulled back and pushed in again. “Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,  _Harry_.” Draco chanted, knotting his fingers into my hair once more to tug down on it.

My arms were trembling from holding him up, and I leaned forward even more as I pushed into him to try and gain more leverage. I locked my lips onto his, feeling the vibrations of his moans against my mouth as I pushed into him slowly. He clawed at my back needfully, making me thrust into him faster. He broke away from the kiss, letting his head fall back against the wall. I kissed the base of his neck, continuing to push into him. I kissed across his collar bone, listening as his breaths were cut off by high pitched moans.

I could feel his body tensing up as he got close to the edge of his climax. I kissed my way up his neck and across his jawbone. He lifted his head just enough to look at me, his grey eyes locking onto mine.

“Fuck, Draco.” I said, pressing my lips against his gasping pink ones.

Three long moans emerged from his lips as his body tightened and relaxed. I released myself into him, slowing my pace gradually.

I unhooked my elbow from the back of his leg, letting it slide down to the floor. I pulled myself out of him, letting his other leg fall. I only let him stand for a split second before I lifted him off the ground again, cradling him in my arms. He waved his hand lazily, both to clean himself and to pull back the sheets. I set him down on the bed gently, pushing my fingers through his hair before I kissed his forehead. I walked around the bed, pulling on my pajama bottoms when I passed my trunk. I slid into bed, wrapping my arms around his slender torso. I kissed the side of his neck as I pulled him over to me, his back pressed up against my chest.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the mixture of sweet apples and sweat that followed. I closed my eyes, a smile lingering on my face, letting my dreams carry me away.


	37. Kreacher, Fireworks and Wizard's Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a trial date for Rowle.

I opened my eyes to see bright rays of sun shining into our room. I turned my head to see Draco’s smooth back, the sheet pulled up to his waist. I sat up slowly and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to his back, running my fingers lightly over it. I slowly got out of bed, pulling on my jeans and a sweater. I tugged on my shoes, grabbing two pieces of parchment from my rucksack.

I knelt down next to the table, scribbling down my letters.

“Draco,  
Have to go mail a letter to Kingsley. Be back soon.  
xoxo,  
Harry.”

I hit it with a levitation curse, making it float delicately above Draco’s sleeping form. I grabbed the second piece of parchment.

“Kingsley,  
I’d like to schedule that trial for as soon as possible. Let me know when your aurors are available. I’ll request a trial date with Meg Ledgem as soon as you write back.  
Best,  
Harry.”

I folded the letter and tucked it into the breast pocket of my jacket.

I barred myself against the chilly wind, bowing my head against the thrashing snowflakes. It seemed like hours before I reached the steps to the owlry. I climbed the icy steps, nearly slipping once I reached the top. I shivered as I entered the circular enclosure, searching around for Aleda.

“Aleeeeda?” I called, whistling slightly.

I heard a slight cooing noise right before I felt a set of talons grab onto my shoulder. Aleda rubbed her face up against my cheek, clucking her beak happily. I stroked the feathers on her chest.

“Hey there little one.” I said with a smile, laughing slightly as she nibbled at my ear. “You think you can get a letter out in this wind?” I asked, once again pretending that she actually spoke english.

She cooed at me happily, nibbling my jacket collar as if requesting the letter.

I chuckled and pulled it from my breast pocket, handing it to her so she could pinch it in her beak. She pushed off my shoulder and soared out the window, getting caught in a breeze. I wrapped my jacket tightly around me, bowing my head as I walked out of the tower and down the steps.

I climbed the hill and entered the castle, walking in the direction of the great hall. I turned left, descending the staircase that would lead to the Hufflepuff basements. I turned down a corridor, stopping at a painting of a fruit bowl. I reached a finger out, tickling the pear. It laughed and squirmed, and then turned into a green doorknob. I twisted it and pushed it open, revealing the incredibly large high ceilinged room with four long tables.

Immediately, an elderly house elf with large bat ears and a great hooked nose approached me.

“Master Potter.” He said, bowing deeply.

“Kreacher.” I said fondly, kneeling to get on face level with him. “How are you?” I asked, looking around at all the other house elves who had stopped to stare.

“Kreacher is good.” He said in his gravely, drawling voice. “How can Kreacher help Master Potter?” He asked, folding his hands in front of him.

“I just came to get some breakfast.” I said, watching as a few other house elves sprinted away to fulfill my wishes.

“Surely Master Potter knows that there is breakfast being served upstairs?” Kreacher asked.

“I know, but I wanted to take it up to my room.” I said, taking the two plates that were being handed to me by the other house elves. “Thank you.”

The two elves bowed as they backed away, leaving me alone with Kreacher.

“So you like working here then?” I asked Kreacher.

“Kreacher very much likes it here, yes.” He replied.

“That’s good, I’m glad.” I said happily. “Would you um.. ever consider leaving?” I asked.

“Leaving to go where? Kreacher has no family.” He said, frowning slightly.

“Well, I’m your family, Kreacher.” I said, my brow ruffling.

He stared at me blankly.

“What I mean is.. Maybe, when I get out of here. Would you want to come work for me?” I questioned.

Kreacher looked taken aback, his small mouth hanging open slightly.

“Kreacher does not know. Kreacher likes working at Hogwarts. Kreacher is very happy here.” He replied, his face twisting up.

“Well, I’ll be working here, too. Maybe you could do both?” I offered.

He lit up exponentially.

“Kreacher would very much like that, Master Potter. Very much.” He said.

I smiled warmly at him.

“Wonderful. I’ll come and see you again later and we can talk about it more, yeah?” I questioned.

He nodded, his bat like ears flopping around.

“Thanks for the food.” I said as I stood, glancing toward the two elves that gave it to me, nodding my thanks. They bowed deeply as I walked out. I tried to keep the plates as well hidden as possible as I ascended the stairs of the north tower quickly.

“Vera verto.” I muttered, pushing the door open with my shoulder.

I shut the door with my foot, walking through the common room and up the stairs. I nudged my door open with my hip slowly, peering over at the bed. It was empty, my letter gone. I frowned, walking over to the table to set my plates down. I cast a warming charm over the food and shed my jacket.

I walked back out the door and down the few stairs to the washroom. I leaned my ear close to the door, hearing the faint squawking of Draco’s wretched singing. A wide grin spread across my face as I listened. I chuckled softly and pushed open the door, putting his screeching to an immediate halt. I didn’t say anything as I stripped off my clothes, resting my watch and my glasses on the bench. I walked over to the only occupied stall, tugging back the curtain slightly as I stepped inside.

“Potter.” Draco said, not even bothering to turn around as he rubbed shampoo through his hair.

I smiled and shut the curtain behind me, sliding my arms around his abdomen. I kissed his shoulder, closing my eyes at the spray of water that cascaded down my face as Draco moved forward to rinse his hair clean. I moved forward with him, dampening my hair. He turned around in my arms, grabbing his shampoo from the shelf. He squirted some into his hands, rubbing them together before pushing his fingers through my hair.

I let my eyes fall closed as he massaged my scalp, his thin fingers carding through my hair with ease.

“Mmm.” I said, a smile spreading across my face.

I could feel him begin to tug up on the hair on top of my head. I groaned in disbelief.

“Not the mohawk again?” I questioned, cracking open one of my eyes.

“Yes, the mohawk again. Like I said, it would be a good look for you.” He muttered, laughter lining his voice.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, letting them fall closed again as he played with my hair. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

“Imagine your mother’s face if I showed up at the manor with a mohawk.” I muttered.

Draco laughed loudly, his hands sliding down to my shoulders.

“She’d have a cow.” He laughed, stepping aside to let me stand under the water.

I chuckled as Draco pushed his fingers through my hair again, removing the shampoo from it.

I heard the door creak open and my eyes opened wide. I looked over at Draco, watching as he smiled and bit his lip.

“Potter? Is that you in there?” I heard Blaise’s voice.

“Er, yeah. It’s me.” I said, watching as Draco brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“You haven’t seen Malfoy have you? Pansy is looking for him.” He questioned.

“Er.. No, sorry. I went to the owlry earlier but he wasn’t here when I got back.” I hit Draco’s shoulder as he brought his other hand to his mouth, doubling over with laughter. “Maybe he’s at breakfast?” I offered.

“We checked. He wasn’t there. I just went to his room and he wasn’t in there either. There was food on the table so he must be around. Are you sure you haven’t seen him?” He questioned.

Draco was now biting his knuckle, a wide grin spread across his face.

“Yep. Haven’t seen him.” I said again, staring right at Draco’s smiling face.

He shook his head, his lips pressing together.

“Alright. If you see him let him know Pansy is looking for him.” Blaise said.

“Will do.” I replied, grinning back at Draco.

I heard Blaise’s footsteps across the tile floor, followed by the sound of the door opening and closing. A good ten seconds passed before Draco allowed his laughter to ring loud through the bathroom.

“You tosser!” I shouted, hitting his shoulder again. “Why couldn’t you have just answered him first?”

He laughed, his eyes crinkling up beautifully.

“He asked for you! Plus, it’s your clothes out there, not mine.” He pointed out.

I sighed and shook my head, stepping backwards under the water to wash the last remaining soap suds from my hair.

“Well, incase you didn’t hear, Pansy’s looking for you.” I muttered, earning another laugh from Draco.

He slid his arms around my waist, stepping toward me. I let my hands fall from my hair and wrap around his neck, the stream of water gliding down my back.

“So you got me breakfast?” He asked with a smile.

I leaned up and kissed him.

“Mhmm.” I said, pulling away from the kiss.

“Guess Pansy will have to wait a little longer then.” Draco said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss me again.

* * *

I was laid across the couch, my head rested up against Draco’s leg as he read. I would pretend to read until he wasn’t paying attention, and then let my eyes wander to his face, watching the slight pout in his lip as he read. His brow would crease minutely, his eyes squinting when he didn’t understand a word. Every time he looked at me, I would look back at my book without a word, waiting for him to get lost in his book once again.

“Hey, Harry, wanna play some wizard’s chess? I’m bored stiff with all this Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff.” Ron said, tossing his book to the floor.

“I’ll play you.” Draco said, snapping his book closed.

“What? You play wizard’s chess, Malfoy?” Ron asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, and he’s bloody good.” I muttered, sitting up to let Draco stand.

“Not that good.” Draco murmured.

“Well, c’mon, lets play then.” Ron said, gesturing to the table over by the window which bore a chessboard and several chess pieces.

Draco stepped over a few of Hermione’s books, sitting down at the table. Ron followed, sitting across from him.

“Knight to F6.” Ron started, folding his hands in front of him.

Draco pursed his lips.

“Bishop to E3.” He commanded.

They took turns directing their pieces, small clunks of marble falling to the floor as piece by piece got destroyed.

I looked over at Hermione who was watching the game as well. She must have noticed me watching her because she looked over at me, a smile on her face. She shook her head, glancing over at Ron before burying her face in another book.

* * *

"Oh, come off it, Malfoy. You won fair and square, admit it." Ron said glumly. 

"I mean, well.. I think you just weren't paying attention is all." Draco offered, sitting back down on the couch.

"Well I'll get you back in a rematch, so don't get used to winning." Ron said. 

Draco smiled and shrugged, obviously apathetic to whether he won or lost.  “Anyone up for a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Ron asked us. 

“Who goes to Hogsmeade at a time like this?!” Hermione practically shouted.

“A time like what?” Ron asked.

Hermione gaped at him. “We have exams next week, Ronald.”

“Exactly. Plenty of time.” He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and bowed her head over the next book.

Ron looked over to me and Draco, his eyebrows raised as his eyes widened. I shook my head and laughed at Ron’s expression.

“I’ll let you know when I get a reply from Kingsley about the trial.” I said, flipping a page in my book.

“You really think you can get him out of his sentence?” Ron asked.

I looked up from my book.

“I think so. Meg Ledgem- the judge- she seemed pretty understanding when I met her. I’m hoping Kingsley will also be on the bench to back me up, but either way, they really don’t have that much of a right to send him to Azkaban.” I said, trying to convince him as much as I was trying to convince myself.

“Yeah I mean you’re the boy who lived twice, what can’t you do?” Ron asked rhetorically.

I shrugged a laughed a little, returning my attention to my book.

There was a slight twinge of nervousness in my stomach at the thought of facing the whole wizengamot alone, claiming a guilty man to be innocent. No matter what he did in the past, he truly deserved a second chance at a free life. After all, there is no hint that he is studying dark magic, or intending to do anything malicious to anyone ever again.

I sighed, rubbing my hand against my face to find a thick layer of stubble that had grown across my jaw. I snapped my book shut, standing up.

“I’m going to bed. See you upstairs?” I asked, kissing the side of Draco’s forehead.

He nodded, his grey eyes sliding down the page of his book.

I walked around the couch, ascending the stairs.

I tossed my book onto the bed, yanking off my shirt. I tugged on my pajama bottoms, hanging my towel on my shoulder as I picked up my shaving kit. I walked down a few stairs to get to the washroom, hanging my towel on the bench as I grabbed my shaving kit, squirting a pile of shaving cream into my palm. I rubbed the foam across my stubble, bringing the razor to my neck.

The door was pushed open by Seamus who carried a small bag in hand.

“Hey, Harry. How’s it going?” He asked, setting his bag down on the sink.

“Excellent.” I said, tapping my razor against the sink as I rinsed it. “How about you?”

“’Bout as good as you. Dean finally came out to his family.” He said happily, squirting some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“Yeah, I heard. So you-?” My question was cut off by a loud bang downstairs, followed by a shriek.

We shared a concerned look before another scream sounded, and then rushed out the door. I followed closely behind Seamus as we ran down the stairs. There was another loud bang, followed by a flash of red light. A sharp scream and several continuous sounds of explosions could be heard as Seamus and I rounded the corner.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” He called to Dean, who immediately ran over to him.

“CHO ACCIDENTALLY OPENED A BOX OF ENCHANTED FIREWORKS!” Dean replied, tugging Seamus out of the way of one that was flying straight toward his face.

I looked up at the ceiling to find several small burst of fireworks exploding overhead, some swooping down to fly into the faces of unsuspecting onlookers.

Hermione came storming down the stairs, her face flushed.

“Some people are trying to stu-!” She was cut off as a firework came flying at her face.

Pansy ran and pushed her out of the way at the very last minute, landing them both in an awkward pile at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the ceiling.

“Finite Incantatem!” She shouted, causing all the bursting fireworks to fall to the ground lifelessly.

The room fell immediately silent, filled only with the panting breaths of everyone who had been running around avoiding the fireworks.

“Sorry.” Pansy grumbled, untangling herself from Hermione. She stood, extending her hand to help Hermione up.

“Thank you, Pansy.” Hermione said, brushing off her skirt.

Pansy nodded her welcome and went back to her seat. Hermione let out a huff of frustration and turned on her heel, ascending the stairs again.

“You’ve got quite a woman there, Weasley.” Seamus muttered, nudging Ron with his elbow. 

He let out a hazed chuckle as he watched Hermione climb the stairs.

“I know.” He muttered, his eyes focusing on me after Hermione disappeared from view. “Mate, you might want to go back upstairs.” He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Wh-?” I started, looking down at myself. My face was half shaven, shaving cream now dripping down my bare chest, and I realized that I still had my razor in hand.

I flushed. “Right.” I muttered, turning to ascend the stairs. I heard a few giggles from behind me, which I chose to ignore.

I returned to the washroom to finish shaving my face, dabbing on some aftershave when I was done. I packed up my shaving kit, grabbing my towel off the bench. I pushed through the door, nearly running into Seamus on my way out.

“Sorry.” I said as I passed him, beginning to ascend the stairs.

“Hey, Harry, wait.” Seamus said, his hand wrapping around my bicep.

I stopped and turned to look at him, my eyebrows raised. He sighed, pressing his lips together.

“Never mind.” He said, dropping his hand away.

“No, what is it?” I asked, taking a step down.

He shook his head. “It’s nothing, never mind.” He said, pushing the bathroom door open.

“Come on, Seamus.” I said, keeping the door open with my foot. “What is it?”

He sighed again, looking at himself in the mirror.

“I was um.. just wondering where you got your aftershave? It’s nice. I was thinking about getting it for Dean.” He said, squirting some toothpaste on his toothbrush.

I squinted at him. “Is that really what you were going to ask?”

“Yeah. What else would it be?” He said, sticking the toothbrush in his mouth.

“Mrs. Weasley gave it to me. Birthday present. I’d have to ask her.” I replied.

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” He said, staring down at the sink as he returned the toothbrush to his mouth.

“No problem.” I said, continuing to watch him for a few seconds before I let the door fall closed.

I walked up a few more stairs, pushing the door open with my shoulder. Draco was in the process of tugging on my Weasley jumper, his ribs sticking out from his pale skin sharply as he raised his arms above his head. He pulled it down, smoothing it out over his stomach. There were deep wrinkles in the front of it as it hung on his shoulders baggily. The sleeves cut off around his mid forearm, the bottom hem of it stopping just above the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

I smirked at him as I set my things down on top of my trunk. He smiled back at me, rolling the short sleeves up to his elbows. I walked over to him, sliding my hand around his waist under the jumper. I pulled him toward me, watching his eyes crinkle up as he smiled. He rested his hands on my shoulders, his pointer fingers and thumbs resting on the sides of my neck.

“What?” He asked, his eyes searching my face.

“I love you.” I said, leaning forward to peck a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you, too.” He said, rubbing his thumb against my cheek gently.

I sighed contently, watching as his silvery eyes looked over my face studiously.

“You smell good.” He said, a smiled tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Aftershave.” I explained.

“Mm.” He said, sliding his arms around my neck to embrace me.

I wrapped my arms around his slender torso, hugging him tightly. He inhaled deeply, his chest inflating.

_Tap tap tap._

I broke away from the embrace, turning to look at the window. Aleda was fluttering outside, a letter in her beak. I dropped my hands from Draco’s waist, walking over to unlatch the lock. Aleda flew in, dropping the letter on the table before she perched on the chair back.

I opened the letter, stroking her cool feathers as I did so.

“Harry,  
My men will be outside Hogshead at 1 pm tomorrow. The trial will be at 1:30 in courtroom 13. Do not be late.  
See you soon,  
Kingsley.”

I handed the letter to Draco after I had finished reading, walking over to pull out two pieces of parchment from my bag.

I sat down at the table, beginning to write.

“Rowle,  
The trial will be at 1:30. We are meeting Kingsley’s men outside Hogshead at 1, so I’ll drop by your house at 12:30. Let me know if this is all okay with you.  
Best,  
Harry.”

I handed the letter to Draco, letting him read it as I started on my other letter.

“Kingsley,  
Thank you for going through this trouble and sparing a few of your men for the day. I appreciate it.  
See you soon,  
Harry.”

I took the letter from Draco when he handed it to me, folding them both. I held one in each hand, turning to Aleda.

“Okay, love. I’m going to need you to deliver this one to Rowle first,” I said, putting it in her beak. “and then this one can go to Kingsley. Understand?” I asked, tying Kingsley’s letter around her ankle.

She cooed at me, hopping up onto the windowsill. I kissed the top of her head as I unlatched the window, watching as she flew away into the night.

* * *

I woke up to a gentle kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Draco looking down at me. I smiled and closed my eyes again, tucking myself up against his warm chest. He carded his fingers through my hair slowly, his other hand sliding up and down my back.

“Morning.” I mumbled, taking a deep breath.

“Morning, Potter.” He said, his lips curving into a smile against my forehead.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“10.” He replied.

“Mm.” I muttered.

I rolled forward, making him roll over onto his back. I sat up and swung my leg over him as I sat up, making it so that I had a leg on either side of him. I smiled down at him, sliding my hands up underneath his - _my_ \- jumper. He folded his hands behind his head, his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled up at me.

“What are you doing, scarhead?” He asked, his voice gravely.

I only sighed contently and grazed my fingertips across his smooth stomach slowly, watching as his smile slowly grew. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes traveling down to my hands and then back up again. He lifted a hand from behind his head, sliding it up my arm.

“Fancy a trip to Madam Puddifoot’s before the trial?” He asked, his silvery eyes traveling over my face.

“Twice in one weekend?” I asked, my eyebrows raising.

He shrugged. “They have good tea.”

I smirked down at him. “You make good tea.”

He sighed. “It is a burden I must carry, yes.” He said, looking solemn.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

“Alright then, Malfoy. Better get going then. Don’t want to be late now do we?” I asked, pushing myself up off the bed.

I knelt down next to my trunk, opening it to search for some decent clothes.

“Oh no you don’t.” Draco said, leaning over the edge of the bed to snap my trunk closed again.

“What, don’t want me to wear any clothes?” I asked, my eyebrows raised.

He smirked. “As interesting as that might be, Potter, I have something for you to wear that is not knitted jumpers or jeans. You have to look presentable for this trial.” He said, rolling across the bed to reach his wardrobe.

“Draco please tell me you didn’t buy me anything.” I said with a groan.

“I didn’t buy you anything.” He said over his shoulder, pulling out a dark blue suit and a white shirt.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a twinge of guilt in my stomach.

“Draco if you wanted me to have a fitted suit I could have gone and gotten one for myself. You didn’t have to get me one.” I said, looking down at the suit as Draco carried it over to me.

“Consider it an early Christmas present. Besides, it was an old suit of mine anyways. I just got it shortened and taken out a little.” He shrugged. “No trouble at all.”

I sighed and pressed my lips together, looking up at his silvery eyes. He was smiling widely as if I were the one giving him the present.

I looked back down at the suit before I took it from his arms, rubbing the dark brown tie between my fingers. I tilted my head to get my hair out of my eyes, looking back up at him.

“I love it. Thank you.” I said, reaching up to hug him. “You’re too good to me.” I said, kissing his cheek as I let him go.

I looked back down at the suit, walking over to hang it on the wardrobe door. I tugged off my shirt and my pajama pants, slipping the trousers from their hanger. I tugged them on, followed by the white shirt. I buttoned the shirt with more care than I’ve ever shown any of my clothes, precariously clasping each button.

I could feel Draco’s eyes on me I tucked the shirt tail into my trousers and zipped them up, pulling the dark brown belt from the coat hanger through the belt loops of my trousers. I buckled the belt neatly before sliding on the dark blue vest, clasping it’s two buttons before adjusting the dark brown handkerchief that sat in it’s pocket. I draped the tie around my neck, pulling the jacket over my shoulders. It was comfortably snug around my shoulders and biceps.

“Shoes are in the wardrobe.” Draco muttered.

I peeked around the door, finding a set of dark brown shoes that matched the shirt and tie perfectly. They were slightly shorter than the rest of the row of polished shoes, but just as good quality. I sat down on the edge of the bed as I pulled them on, tugging on a pair of dark blue socks that Draco handed to me. I brushed off my suit carefully as I stood.

I looked down and examined my clothes, finding mostly everything in good order. I looked over at Draco, holding my arms out a little and letting them drop back down to my sides.

“How do I look?” I asked.

He smiled and stepped forward, taking the two ends of my tie in his fingers. He knotted it slowly, his stormy eyes crinkled up into a smile. He adjusted the knot of my tie and the collar of my shirt, smoothing down the front of the jacket before clasping the top button. It fit comfortably around my midsection, a perfect balance between snug and loose. He smoothed down my sleeves, pushing his fingers through my hair to flatten it out.

“You look quite handsome.” He said finally, leaning forward to kiss me.

I smiled against his lips, sliding my arms around his waist.

“I love you. Thank you.” I said, kissing him again.

He kissed both my cheeks and then my forehead, stepping out of my arms to pull on his own well fitted suit.

He raised his chin as he knotted his tie, slipping on his long overcoat. I realized the only jacket I owned was my tan one. I glanced down at it briefly before turning away, deciding that I’d spare Draco from my fashion fopaus for at least today. I could bear the cold for this short while.

“Ready?” I asked, holding out my hand.

Draco paused, his eyes flicking over my body. They rested on my hand as he let out a breath, a smile spreading across his face. He nodded, taking my hand before kissing my cheek as we walked out.

* * *

 

The familiar bell tinkled lightly overhead as we walked in. It was unusually crowded in here today, which was slightly unsteadying. Draco continued to hold my hand firmly as we walked over to our regular seat, smiling at Madam Puddifoot when she saw us enter. Everyone’s eyes were on us as we sat down.

I could feel the flush climbing up my neck and into my cheeks as Draco pulled out my chair. I took a seat as I cleared my throat, leaning forward slightly to rest my forearms on the table and ignore the prying eyes. Draco slid off his jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair as he sat down.

He reached an arm over, taking my right hand in his, sliding his thumb across the back of it soothingly. I automatically felt calmer, the flutter of nervousness in my stomach died down. I let out a long exhale, exterminating the rest of the twangs in my stomach.

Madam Puddifoot shuffled over, setting our tea down on the table.

“Twice in one week, lads?” She questioned, a light smile hanging on her lips.

“Couldn’t resist.” Draco said charmingly, waving his hand to serve our tea. “You know, one of these days, you’ll have to join us for some tea.”

She chuckled, resting a hand on her wide stomach.

“Sure, dear. You’re both looking quite smart today. What’s the occasion?” She asked, her eyebrows raising at me.

“I’m doing a favor for a friend.” I said calmly, glancing at Draco.

“Well, I wish you luck. Enjoy your tea.” She said, turning around to bustle back through the tables of onlookers.

A couple at the other side of the restaurant stood and shuffled out, whispering frantically. I watched them go as they glanced back at mine and Draco’s table.

Draco rested his leg up against mine under the table, his hand coming to meet mine over the table again. The nerves that had slowly been creeping up immediately subsided at Draco’s touch. I smiled across at him and picked up my tea, taking a long sip.

“Mm. Perfect.” I said, smiling at him over my cup.

He chuckled lightly in response to my statement. I tilted my head and looked at him, watching as he straightened everything on his half of the table. I tapped my thumb against the handle of my cup as I observed him, a smile tugging on my lips as I pictured us coming here in 20 years. A slightly more aged Draco, scruffy beard and shoulder length hair. Same iron pressed suits and shiny shoes.

“What?” Draco asked, bringing my attention up from his hands.

I shook my head, taking a sip of my tea.

“Nothing.” I muttered, a smile still tugging at the corner of my mouth.

* * *

We stepped out of the tea shop, old snow crunching under our feet, we turned left and started toward the alley that would take us through town and to Rowle’s house. I glanced down at my watch to check the time.

“It’s 12:23 now, so we should-.” I started, turning around to find Draco.

I found myself swept amidst a huddle of cameras, wands and quills.

“Mr. Potter! MR. POTTER! I’m here from Wizard Weekly we’d like to know what your current-.” Shouted a man in a long overcoat.  
“Mr. Potter, over here!” Demanded a red haired woman. “We just have a few questions!”  
“Harry! Mr. Potter! Smile for the camera!”

My heart was beating loud in my ears, the screams of reporters deafening. I was looking frantically for Draco, reaching my hands out blindly in search of him.

“Draco!” I called, my voice shakier than I had expected. “Draco!” I called more loudly, ignoring the sudden rush of questions caused by me calling his name. 

“Get- out- of- my- sodding- way! Harry?! Harry!” Sounded Draco’s voice somewhere to my left. “MOVE!” He yelled.

I saw a reporter get pushed to the ground and Draco emerged from the empty space he left behind. Draco immediately wrapped me in his arms and twisted on the spot with a _pop_.

The screaming voices of the reporters were gone, but I was hyperventilating, grabbing onto the lapels of Draco’s jacket for dear life.

The last time anything like that had happened was just after the war. Every where I went, a mob of reporters would be waiting around every corner, quills and cameras at the ready.

My hands were knotted into Draco’s so tightly that I was starting to loose feeling in my hands. Every shallow breath I took in was full of Draco’s sweet cologne, working slightly to calm me down. His slender fingers were carding through my hair slowly, his other hand patting my back soothingly.

My hands and lips felt numb. I was beginning to feel light headed, but I couldn’t regulate my breathing. Draco leaned back slightly, his hands cupping my face.

“Harry, it’s okay. They’re gone. They’re gone. It’s just me.” He said calmly, his voice silky and low.

I closed my eyes and nodded, my face still in his hands. I closed my mouth and tried to calm my breathing, focusing on Draco’s rainy apple sweet smell and his cool hands holding my face.

I finally managed to take a deeper breath, my lungs aching as they expanded. I breathed out through my mouth, opening my eyes again. I loosened my grip on the front of his jacket, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. Draco’s hands slid down from the sides of my face and onto my shoulders as he leaned back slightly to get a better look at me.

His silvery eyes searched my face with concern. I immediately felt a rush of embarrassment from my overreaction to a couple of reporters. I dropped my hands from his jacket, taking a step back and out of his hands.

“Sorry.” I muttered toward the ground, a blush creeping up my neck.

I turned and started walking, not really sure where we were or where I was going. I folded my arms around myself, the cold suddenly creeping in through my suit.

I heard a few crunches of snow before I felt Draco’s hand touch my arm softly.

“Hey.” He said gently, leaning to try and get me to look at him.

I turned my face away, moving my arm slightly to make his hand drop.

I heard him give a small sigh before his hand was back on my arm, his other hand coming up to hold the side of my face.

“Hey, look at me.” He said patiently, his voice smooth and soft.

I lifted my eyes from the snowy ground and looked at his chin. I could feel the prickles of embarrassment forming again. Draco dipped his head slightly, catching my gaze briefly. I closed my eyes and tilted my face away, a fresh blush of embarrassment warming my face.

He kept his hand on my arm, his other hand pushing through the hair on the side of my head as he waited for me to look at him. I took a deep breath, opening my eyes again. I clenched my jaw and let my eyes find his shoulder.

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed about, Harry. You know that right?” He asked softly.

I let my eyes drag upwards, finding his chin, his lips, his pointy nose, finally landing on his silvery eyes. I saw only sincerity and concern laced in them. I nodded slowly at his words, my eyes falling back down to his lips. He gave a slight smile before pressing a kiss to my forehead, pulling me into a tight embrace.

 

 


	38. Rowle's Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowle has his trial. Harry runs into a familar face.

“Ready?” I asked Rowle, setting my mug down on the table in front of me.

The time was 12:55, giving us just enough time to head over to Hogshead.

He took a steadying breath, walking over to Rintriata who was standing near the door, holding baby Harry. He kissed his son’s forehead, then reached up and kissed Rintriata’s, a hand on the back of her head.

He rested his large forehead on hers. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t ya worry.” He muttered, stroking her long hair.

She nodded her head, reaching out a hand to straighten his tie. She bounced baby Harry when he began to cry softly, stepping back to let Rowle pass through the door frame. I turned and pecked Draco on the lips.

“See you in a couple hours.” I said, kissing both Draco’s and Rintriata’s cheeks before I turned.

“Good luck.” They both said as I walked through the door and followed Rowle up the tunnel.

He tugged the hood of his cloak over his head, which I recognized as the same one he wore on the first night I laid eyes on him.

“Go on, I’ll follow you.” He grumbled, pushing the door open.

I poked my head out and glanced down the alley. Seeing that it was empty, I stepped out and walked down the path. I heard the door shut behind me after about 10 paces, and heard the soft crunch of snow as Rowle followed behind me. I glanced down at my watch. 12:56. I took a deep breath of the chilly air, a few drifting snowflakes landing on my face.

I took a left and started down the sidewalk through town, keeping an eye out for any of the reporters I saw earlier. I tucked my hands in the pockets of the suit Draco got me, noticing with a smile that the lining of the pockets was silk. I gave a small chuckle as I turned left again, heading down a short staircase that opened up to the road leading to Hogshead.

I glanced down at my watch again. 12:58. Hogshead was now in sight. I glanced in the window of a shop I was passing by, seeing the hooded figure of Rowle a few feet behind me. I saw Sakrine, his spiky blond hair matched with large muscles making him easily identifiable. He spotted me, pushing himself up off the wall. Two other men that I didn’t recognize immediately joined him as he stepped forward to meet me. 

“Potter.” Sakrine grunted as I got in earshot.

“Sakrine.” I said, earning a surprised expression to flash across his face, as if he hadn’t expected me to remember his name.

“These are Bohannon and McColley. They’re here to help me take him in.” Sakrine said, gesturing to Rowle who was a few yards away, leaning up against a building.

I nodded, shaking their hands. Bohannon was about two feet taller than me. His skin was tanned and he had rough hands. McColley had dark skin, and curly hair that sat as a bush on his head. He kept his eyes locked on Rowle as I shook his hand.

“So who is this guy?” Sakrine asked, eyeing me.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Rowle, nodding my head to direct him over. He walked forward slowly, his face still shadowed by his cloak. Immediately McColley and Bohannon each took one of Rowle’s arms in their hands, holding them as if they feared he might run away. I saw Rowle’s mouth twist up in anger.

“He’s not going to hurt anyone.” I said, tempted to hex their hands off.

They ignored me, turning their attention to Sakrine.

“We’ll take him to the holding cell. See you in 28 minutes.” McColley said, nodding once to Bohannon.

“Take him to wh-?” I started.

A loud _crack_ cut me off. Anger shot through my body, my fists clenching.

“What’s the meaning of this?! He’s not a criminal!” I shouted at Sakrine, stepping into his personal pace.

His eyes widened slightly, a flicker of fear flashing through them before his face became steely again.

“He might not be to you, but we’ve got to take precaution.” He said cooly, not budging from where he stood.

I was vibrating with anger, my jaw clenched tight. My hand twitched as I glared at him, either for my wand or to punch him in the face, I wasn’t sure. And I didn’t want to find out.

I let out a huff of anger before I twisted on the spot and landed myself next to a red telephone booth.

* * *

I didn’t care if they had other ways of taking me to the ministry. If I stood with Sakrine for one more second someone would have surely ended up hurt. I threw open the door and jammed myself inside, picking up the receiver. 62442.

I watched as the dial slid into place. A calm female voice spoke, sounding as though she were in the box with me.

“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.” She said.

“Harry Potter. I’m scheduled for a trial at 1:30 in courtroom 13.” I replied, taking a deep breath to help bury my frustration at them taking Rowle away from me.

“Thank you.” The voice said. “Please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes.”

I heard a rattle as something slid out of the chute. I picked up the square badge, reading; Harry Potter, Trial: Courtroom 13. I pinned it to my breast pocket as the voice spoke again.

“You are required to submit to a search and present your want for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.” She said calmly.

I gave a small groan. I forgot that was something I had to do. Last time Kingsley excused myself and Draco from having to do that. The floor of the telephone booth shook slightly as it began lowering into the ground. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to expel the rest of my anger. A gold light could be seen through my eyelids, and I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. I stepped through the door of the telephone booth, straightening my tie as I caught the eye of several passers-by. I smoothed out the front of my suit jacket, approaching the security desk with my wand.

I set my wand down on the table, clearing my throat to announce my presence. The security woman picked it up without looking at me, dropping it carelessly into a bucket to her right. She shoved it aside haphazardly, causing me to wince as it rattled around.

“Could you be more careful?” I said before I could stop myself.

The woman turned to me her eyebrows arched as she opened her mouth to give me a reply.

“Well if you want to keep it safe I suggest you shove it up yo-.” She cut off abruptly, her eyes landing on my face.

She swallowed, her lips still open in the formation of the last word she was saying.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” I asked, tilting my head slightly as if I really hadn’t heard her.

She quickly grabbed my wand from the bucket, handing it to me hastily.

“The security search wont be necessary, please continue on your way.” She said politely.

“Thank you. Have a good day.” I said, tucking my wand away with a smile.

She gave me a short smile which quickly faded. I turned and nearly ran straight into a brown haired woman.

“Sorry!” I said, grabbing her arm to steady her.

I saw a familiar flash of deep green eyes before I started to walk away. I frowned and turned back around, finding her still standing there in shock.

“Lucy?” I asked, stepping back toward her.

“Harry! It’s good to see you.” She said, reaching forward to shake my hand.

I smiled and shook her hand. “How are you?”

“Good! Good. What are you doing here? You look very-,” She cut off, shaking her head as she looked me up and down. “good. You look good!”

I chuckled slightly.

“Thank you. I’m here for a trial. Just helping a friend out.” I said, pointing to my badge that said my trial courtroom.

She chuckled and pointed to her own badge. “Look, we have the same court room. How funny is that? What time is your trial?”

“1:30.” I replied, a smile still on my face.

Her eyes widened.

“What?” I asked, my smile turning into a frown.

“You’re not uh... You’re not representing someone who’s wanted by the ministry are you?” She questioned hesitantly.

“In fact, I am.” I said, my frown deepening. “Is that the trial you’re attending?”

She nodded slowly, her green eyes very wide. “The prophet steps in on trials occasionally. I got assigned this one, but if I had known that it was against a friend of yoursIneverwouldhave-” She was rambling, sounding as if she were going to start hyperventilating.

“Lucy! Lucy, it’s okay!” I said, putting a hand on each of her shoulders to calm her down. “It’s fine.” I said with a smile. “You’re the best reporter I know. I’m glad to have a friend in there.”

She nodded, her breath still quick. She closed her mouth, her eyes still wide. I patted her shoulder lightly.

“Go ahead and get your wand checked. I’ll walk down with you.” She nodded, shakily pulling her wand out of her bag to set it down on the table in front of the security woman.

The woman was now watching me with interest, her eyes slightly squinted. She had pretty dark brown eyes, which slanted slightly downwards at the inner corners. Her black hair was straight and cut off just above her shoulders. She had bangs that were a straight line across her forehead, showing only the bottoms of her eyebrows.

I gave her a slight smile, a small twang of guilt in my stomach at how I snapped at her earlier. I noticed the extra precaution she used putting Lucy’s wand into the bucket, sliding it through the detector slowly. I kept a pleasant smile on my face, widening it when Lucy glanced over at me.

“You’re good.” The security woman said, handing Lucy her wand back.

“Thank you.” Lucy and I said simultaneously.

“Keep it safe.” The security woman muttered, sending me a sideways smirk before turning back to her newspaper.

Lucy nodded confusedly. I nearly laughed as I turned with Lucy to walk over to the lifts. The golden gates slid open at our approach, I stepped in, glancing at the man who stood near the lever as I walked in. He looked like he might cry.

“Fuck’s sake.” Conner muttered under his breath, slamming down the lever as Lucy requested our destination.

The gate crashed shut, shooting the lift back into space.

“Good to see you, too, Conner.” I said with a slight laugh.

He remained in place, staring at the wall. “S-sorry. Shocked is all.” He said, clinging onto the lever for dear life.

I chuckled lightly, shaking my head as I looked at him. I could see his hair trembling as he shook, his eyes wide with fright.

“He’s actually quite nice, you know.” Lucy blurted out.

I looked down at her in surprise, glancing back at Conner who remained in his frozen position. He slowly turned his head, finally looking at me properly. The lift came to a halt, the doors sliding open.

“See you soon.” I said as I let Lucy pass in front of me, giving him a small smile as I stepped out of the lift.

“Yeah.” He choked out, pushing the lever down with slightly less force than usual.

I shook my head and smiled at the floor as I walked down the corridor, the soft click of Lucy’s heels echoing through the empty hall.

“I think this is it.” Lucy said, coming to a halt.

I stopped and looked at the black door, seeing ‘13’ on the door in gold plated numbers.

I stepped forward, closing my hand around the knob. I twisted it open as I glanced down at my watch. 1:27. I walked down the small corridor that lead into the circular center of the courtroom.

Megan Ledgem was sitting in the highest seat. She stood when she saw me, smiling as she gestured to a row of chairs to her left. I gave her a small wave as I walked up a few steps to get to my seat. Lucy took a seat in front of the short table on an uprising next to the highest seat, pulling out a few rolls of parchment and a quill. Kingsley and Sakrine were seated at the table behind her, discussing something that seemed important. I ignored the wave of anger that I felt at the sight of Sakrine, avoiding his gaze as I took my seat.

There was a different scribe this time. He had long dark hair tied into a bun on the top of his head and wore thickly framed glasses that kept sliding down his nose. I looked up at Meg to find her honey colored eyes already on me. I gave her a small smile and then let my eyes travel over the wizards and witches of the wizengamot.

For some reason their gazes seemed much more intense now that I didn’t have Draco by my side. I folded my hands in my lap and crossed my legs, attempting to appear aloof. I glanced down at my watch. 1:29. I took a deep breath, flattening out the sleeve of the suit Draco gave me. A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as I remembered the joy in his eyes from this morning.

The smile was wiped off my face as I heard the door open, followed by a downfall of slow footsteps. Rowle was brought forward, McColley and Bohannon at his sides. The flare of anger that I initially felt died down slightly when I realized that they were no longer grabbing him by the arms, but letting him walk forward freely. Rowle sat down in the chair at the center of the room, resting his arms on the armrests. I expected chains to wrap around his wrists, but they did not come.

Megan Ledgem stood, glancing down at the scribe to make sure he was ready. Lucy Scrinweit was also prepared to write, sitting forward in her chair expectantly.

“Criminal trial on the thirteenth of December, offenses against Thorfinn Damocles Rowle for the practice of dark magic underneath the guidance of Voldemort. Residence, unknown. Interrogators; Kingsley Shacklebolt: Minister of magic, and Megan Ledgem: Head witch of the Wizengamot. Court Scribe: Joseph Lurel. Witness for the defense: Harry James Potter.”

She glanced down toward Joseph, seeing that he was already waiting for her next words.

“Thorfinn Rowle. You are here today due to your assistance in the reign of the dark wizard, Voldemort. Do you have any words in your defense?” Megan Ledgem asked, her voice softer than expected.

“I-er-well... I did help him. At first- anyways. But.. ya see, I didn’... I wasn’ thinkin clearly. ‘Course, Harry here got me put in St. Mungo’s and I came out with only half my memory. I still couldn’ get out though. Voldemort threatened ter kill me. He forced me ter stay. There was nothin I could do. I didn’ want to work for him. I didn’ want to do any of tha’ stuff.” Rowle explained, eyeing the court desperately.

I could see him swallow, a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. I looked up at Meg who nodded and gave him the smallest smile I had ever seen. If I were to blink, I would have missed it.

“Thank you for your statement. Witness for the accused, would you please stand and lift your wand?” Meg said, addressing me.

I stood, clasping the top button of my suit jacket. I pulled out my wand and held it in front of me.

“Repeat after me. I solemnly swear” _that I am up to no good._ “to tell the truth to the best of my ability and recount details as accurately as possible.” She said slowly.

“I solemnly swear to tell the truth to the best of my ability and recount details as accurately as possible.” I repeated, watching as blue sparks emitted from the end of my wand.

“Thank you. The following line of questioning will be held between one Harry James Potter and myself, Megan Ledgem.” She said, addressing the scribe. He finished writing and looked back up at her. I noticed Lucy and gave her a small smile, which she returned quickly. Meg gathered my attention again. “You have requested this trial to prove the innocence of Thorfinn Rowle. What evidence do you have?” I asked, her eyebrows raised.

I took a deep breath.

“Thorfinn Rowle used to be reckless. Sending curses and jinxes in every direction, regardless of who was hit by them. He set one of my friend’s houses aflame, and nearly crushed another friend in the rubble of a collapsing roof. He attacked me and my two friends while we were at a cafe, which is when his memory was altered. While all these things are true, that dangerous man is not the man that sits before you today.”

“Are you saying that this man and Thorfinn Rowle are two different people?” Meg asked.

“Not literally, no. In my eyes, yes. I’ve seen him get tortured and beat because he failed to capture me. Why would someone want to stay in a situation like that? It is obvious that Rowle was forced to be a worker for Voldemort. Though I cannot vouch for his actions before the alteration of his memory, I can say that I didn’t see him do anything malicious after he got out of St. Mungo’s.” I said honestly.

Her eyebrows raised up. “There are several witnesses that say they saw him on the grounds during the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She pointed out.

“Yes, and I saw him there, too. Only briefly, being as I had to face Voldemort, I didn’t have much time to think about it.” I paused, a hint of bitterness in my tone. I heard someone of the wizengamot clear their throat to break the silence. “I do remember seeing him. He was in the middle of the forest, and was holding a wet rag to his busted lip. For all I know, he could have hit himself in the face with a rock and returned to their main camp to avoid fighting.” I pointed out. I saw several people turn and mutter to their neighbors.

“So you’re saying you never saw Rowle on the battlefield?” She asked.

I shook my head.

“No, I did not. I only saw him at the main camp with a busted lip, which doesn’t prove anything. It just shows that he was forced to be there, and so he was. There is no implication that he harmed anyone during the battle.” I concluded.

“I see.” Meg said, her eyebrows still raised. “And Mr. Shacklebolt, you do not have any witnesses that testify to seeing him in action?” Meg asked.

Kingsley stood, shaking his head. “No, ma’am, I don’t.”

“Noted.” She said. She looked back down at Rowle. “And do you have anything else to say, Mr. Rowle?”

Rowle swallowed and shook his head, eyeing me. I gave him a smile that I hoped was comforting.

“I feel as though we have enough evidence to draw votes from the court.” Meg announced. “Those in favor of clearing Thorfinn Damocles Rowle of all charges?” She asked, raising her own hand.

I looked around the court, seeing what looked to be half the court raising their hands. I swallowed. Would it be enough?

Meg lowered her hand.

“Those in favor of charging Thorfinn Damocles Rowle of all charges, therefore imprisoning him in Azkaban.” Meg kept her hand down, her honey colored eyes glancing around the room at the several raised hands.

* * *

Draco lead me down the small tunnel to Rowle’s house and into the living room. I paused in the doorway as Draco walked across and took baby Harry from Rintriata’s arms.

“Harry!” She said happily, her smile faltering as she eyed the air around me. “Where’s...?” She began to ask, her smile fading as she looked at my stoic expression. “Don’t tell me he-” She started, her eyes welling with tears.

I stepped into the room, looking behind me as Rowle walked through the doorway.

“Thorfinn!” Rintriata practically screamed, throwing herself out of her chair and into his arms. She was openly sobbing into his arms, digging her fingers into his jacket so roughly I thought she was going to tear it. “I thought you had- I thought they-” Her voice kept catching in her throat. “I thought you had been taken from me.” She sobbed, burying her face in his neck.

“Ah, Rin. You know I’d never leave ya.” He said softly, kissing the top of her head.

I caught Draco’s eye and smiled at him as he bounced baby Harry in his arms. He walked around Rowle and Rintriata’s embrace, handing baby Harry to me.

“I’ll go make tea, shall I?” He asked, kissing the side of my forehead.

I smiled and watched him walk into the kitchen. I looked down at baby Harry, observing his bright blue eyes and blond tufts of hair. He smiled up at me happily, a tiny arm escaping the confines of his blankets. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his small forehead. I heard a loud sniff and some movement, looking up to see that Rintriata had finally released Rowle from her death grip. I looked away as they shared a kiss, continuing to bounce baby Harry lightly.

I looked up again when I noticed Rintriata approaching me. She wiped her face thoroughly, her blue eyes shining with tears. She took baby Harry from my arms and handed him to Rowle, turning to grab me into a hug just as tight as she gave her husband. I smiled and patted her back lightly, her long, smooth hair soft under my hands. She smelled like oranges and lavender, light and springy.

“Thank you for keeping my family together.” She said thickly.

I gave her a slight squeeze in welcome. She kissed my cheek as she pulled away from me, patting my cheek with her small, warm, hand. I smiled at her before she turned to walk back over to Rowle. I ducked my head politely and walked into the kitchen, sliding my arms around Draco’s waist as I approached. I kissed the back of his neck, smiling at him when he turned his head to look at me.

“Oh good, you’re not Rintriata. That could have been awkward.” He muttered under his breath.

I laughed and nudged him with my knee, resting my chin on his shoulder to watch his hands. He set two teabags into the teapot of steaming water, setting the lid on with a soft clink. He put four cups and saucers on the tea tray around the teapot, along side a small plate of biscuits.

I dropped my arms from around his waist, stepping in front of him slightly to pick up the tray. He sighed as I turned around, causing me to glance back at him.

“What?” I asked.

“Thank you.” He said, stepping forward to kiss my cheek.

I observed him for a second, watching his eyes crinkle into a smile the longer I looked at him.

“You’re welcome.” I replied, pecking a kiss to his lips before walking back into the living room.

I set the tea tray down on the table, sitting down on the couch as Draco waved his hand through the air, causing the teapot to rise up and pour a cup of tea for all of us. The four cups and saucers flew to their designated owner, all with various amounts of sugar and cream in them. Just as I brought my tea to my lips I heard the faint cry of Harry from down the hall.

“I’ve got it.” I said, standing before Rintriata could even set her tea down.

She smiled at me widely as I stood and left the room, following the sound of his cries. I stopped at the room in which Hermione, Draco and I had slept once, finding a crib now pushed into the corner of the room.

I glided over to it, bending down to pick up the crying Harry.

“Shh, shh, little one.” I said soothingly, bouncing him as I walked around in a circle.

He let out a few more whimpers, his face still twisted up as he looked at me. He reached a tiny hand up, grabbing for my glasses. I pulled my face out of range, leaving his hand to wave through the air.

“Oh, no you don’t, mister. I need these, you know.” I muttered to him, smiling down at his little frown.

I leaned forward and kissed his small hand, which was only slightly bigger than my lips to begin with. I smiled against his little palm as he pressed it against my face. He moved his hand to rest on my cheek, scratching it slightly with his sharp fingernails.

“I know, I need to shave, don’t I?” I asked with a smile.

“Yes, you do.” Draco said.

I looked at the doorway to find Draco standing there with a smirk on his face, his shoulder leaning against the doorway. He pushed himself off the doorframe to walk over to me. He took baby Harry from my arms, kissing his forehead before he laid him back down in his crib.

Draco turned around, tugging me into an incredibly tight hug. I wrapped one arm around his neck, one arm around his torso, pulling him as tightly to me as he was pulling me to him. He turned his face and kissed the side of my forehead.

“Thank you, Harry.” He said quietly, his arms not loosening from his grip around my shoulders. The sincerity coating his words was enough to form a lump form in the back of my throat.

“It’s the least I could do, really. I just showed up.” I said with a small shrug.

Draco let out a huff of laughter and I felt him shake his head slightly, tightening his grip even more.

“God, I love you.” He whispered.

I moved my hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, stroking his hair softly as I worked around the lump in my throat.

“I love you, too, Draco.” I replied, equally as quiet.

 


	39. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco get caught under the mistletoe, Harry goes to Jane's in search of a very specific present for Draco.

“Vera verto.” Draco said, pushing through the common room door.

We had just gotten back from Rowle’s after a lingering dinner. We went over to join Ron and Hermione who were sitting by the fire.

“Hey.” I said, sitting down on the couch next to Ron.

“Hey, mate.” Ron said. “Oh, Malfoy-” He paused, pulling out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. “I got this from George this morning at breakfast.”

Draco took it as he sat on the couch next to me. “For me?” He asked, looking down at the letter.

“No, its actually for Harry, I’m just giving it to you as a joke.” Ron chided, shaking his head as he looked down at the quidditch magazine in his hands.

Draco was too enthralled by the letter to pay him any attention. He unfolded the letter, his silvery eyes sweeping down the parchment. He brought a hand to his forehead, his mouth hanging open.

“What?” I asked curiously.

“I bloody forgot about my meeting with George. Oh, how could I have been so _stupid_.” Draco said, dropping the letter into his lap. “How rude of me. I can’t believe I did that.” He said, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Hermione, could I borrow a piece of your parchment? I need to reply to this immediately.” Draco asked.

Hermione handed Draco a piece of parchment without looking up from the book in her hand.

“Thank you.” Draco said, picking up a quill from the table.

He scribbled something down quickly, hopping up from the couch.

“I’m just going to send this quickly.” He said, turning toward the door.

“I’ll come with you.” I said, standing to follow him.

Draco paused to let me catch up, stepping aside to let me pass through the door in front of him.

We walked down the stairs in silence, drawing together in a side embrace when faced with the chilly night.

“Do you think it would be weird if I worked with George?” Draco asked suddenly.

I looked up at him, finding a frown on his face. I shook my head.

“Well, no, I don’t think so. Why would it be?” I asked.

He pursed his lips in contemplation as we began to climb the stairs to the owlry. He slid his arm from around my shoulder as he walked over to a brown barn owl. He handed it the letter, watching as it flew out the window.

“George used to own the shop with Fred, right?” Draco asked.

I nodded.

“Yes.” I said, realizing that he couldn’t see my nod of affirmation.

“And you don’t think that maybe...” Draco started, slowly turning around to face me. “You don’t think that it would seem like I was trying to... replace him, do you? If I started working there?” He asked, his face full of concern.

I stepped forward, a frown on my face.

“Don’t you think your hair’s a little too blond for that?” I questioned seriously.

That brought a small smile to his face, exhaling a huff of annoyed laughter as he pushed against my chest.

“Shove off, Potter.” He complained halfheartedly. “I’m serious.” He said, his smile faltering.

“Well, if George wants you in the shop, and you want to be in the shop, then I’d say go for it. Do you really want to work there?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Draco nodded, fiddling with my tie. I shrugged.

“If it’s okay with George I expect it will be okay with everyone else, too.” I said, tilting my head slightly as I looked up at him.

He nodded, still looking slightly hesitant. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“When did you reschedule the meeting for?” I asked.

“Tomorrow at 5.”

“You mind if I come with you? I still have a bit of Christmas shopping to do.”

“Yeah, that’d be lovely.” He said with a smile.

I smiled back, dropping my arms from his waist to wrap around myself.

“Let’s get back to the common room, yeah? I’m freezing.” I said, shivering slightly.

Draco wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing the side of my forehead.

* * *

We plopped down on the couch after we entered the common room. I heaved a deep sigh, pushing my fingers through my cold hair.

"...in Australia until then." Hermione said, finishing a sentence I didn't hear the beginning to. 

"Who's going to Australia?" I asked. 

"My parents and I are. Until Christmas, of course, then we'll be at the Burrow with everyone else." She explained. 

"Right, right..." Ron said distractedly. "You and your mum are coming to the Burrow for Christmas, right?” Ron asked suddenly, looking up at Draco.

Draco looked taken aback, his eyebrows raising in shock. “I- um.. I didn’t know we were invited.” He said, glancing at me.

“Well, yeah, ‘course you are.” Ron said, looking at Draco as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean you don’t have to stay the whole time if you don’t want, but you gotta come for at least Christmas dinner. Mum makes the best yams.”

“I would love to come, if it’s not too much of an imposition. Will you be having everyone else there as well?” Draco asked concernedly.

“Well, yeah, but we’ll make room. Always do.” Ron said with a shrug.

“I’ll owl mother tomorrow and let her know. Thank you for the invitation, I appreciate it.” Draco said.

Ron replied with a shrug. Draco looked over at me, a half smile on his face. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, intertwining our fingers.

* * *

“Your exams will be held on Thursday at 9 a.m. sharp. Any students that are even a minute late will not be prohibited to take the exam.” Snape drawled on. “I commend you all on your hard work and hope that your studies go well. In preparation for the upcoming exam, we will not be meeting as a class for the rest of the week.” He paused at the uproar of cheers from the rest of the class. “I will be here during regular class time if any questions should emerge. That will be all.” He dismissed class with a wave of his hand.

Draco stood, hauling his rucksack onto his shoulder before approaching Snape’s desk.

“Excuse me professor, I was wondering if you had any book suggestions when studying for the exam?” Draco questioned.

“Good question, Mr. Malfoy. I recommend _Dark Arts and Their Counterparts_ if you wanted to look further into your studies, I find that...” Snape started.

I heard a groan from behind me, turning to see Neville slumped over in his chair.

“I’m doomed Harry. I’m swamped enough with the regular book, and now there’s _extras_?” He groaned again, dropping his head on the desk in front of him.

“You’ll be fine Neville, you’re a smart guy. Besides, you basically already have a job, so I wouldn’t worry about it.” I said as comfortingly as possible.

Neville rocked his head on the desk in understanding. Draco walked up beside me, shooting Neville a questioning look. I smiled and shook my head, nodding toward the door.

* * *

“Hey, I was wondering if you could help me study for the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts exam?” I asked Hermione as we turned around the corner and into the great hall for lunch.

“Yeah, of course Harry. I’m busy this afternoon with Advanced Charms but we could-.” She cut off, her eyes falling on something in front of us.

I turned my head to look, finding both Ron and Draco standing still, their feet glued to the floor. Ron was tugging up on one of his legs roughly, trying anything to get his feet to move.

“What the bloody hell is goin on?” Ron asked, giving up on his leg to give a huff of frustration as he straightened up again.

Draco frowned and looked around them. He looked down at his feet and then up at the ceiling, his forehead smoothing out in realization. A wide grin spread across his face, tilting his head back to give a loud laugh which echoed through the hall. There were several outbreaks of whispers and laughs as onlookers paused to find the source of laughter.

“Oh, no.” Hermione said, nudging my arm.

“What?” I asked, looking over at her.

She raised her hand and pointed toward the ceiling of the great hall, just above where Ron and Draco were standing. There was a small bundle of mistletoe hovering in the air.

I heard a loud groan of protest from Ron as he spotted the mistletoe.

“No, no, no, no.” Ron chanted, going back to tug at his leg.

I heard a loud cackling above me as peeves soared into the great hall to see who his mistletoe trap has captured this time.

“Ickle ronniekins and scary rich boy caught under the mistletoe? Pucker up!” Peeves said devilishly, clasping his hands together.

“Come on Peeves, can’t you let us go? Just this once?” Ron asked hopefully.

Peeves rested a finger on his chin in fake contemplation.

“No.” peeves said, pure joy spread across his face.

Draco was pinching the bridge of his nose, a smile still spread across his face as he shook his head.

“I can’t believe this. First time I’ve ever been caught in one of these and it’s with _you_.” Ron complained.

“What, and you think I’m so pleased about this, Weasley?” Draco replied, crossing his arms.

“Well you’re always saying how much you want to snog me so I'd thin-.” Ron started.

“That was a _joke_ I don’t actually want to snog you!” Draco said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What, so you’ll snog Harry but you won’t snog me?” Ron asked, a note of sincere hurt in his voice.

Draco’s mouth dropped open as he looked over at me in disbelief. I laughed and shook my head, glancing at Hermione who was already leaning on my shoulder to keep herself upright.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Peeves started, gaining several other students in on the chant.

“Waddiwasi!” Ron bellowed, shooting gum up Peeves’ nose.

This expulsion of Peeves did not stop the surrounding chants, urging Draco and Ron to kiss. Draco looked at me desperately, asking for help. I grinned at him as I shook my head to show I didn’t know how to help. He groaned and grimaced when he looked over at Ron, his nose wrinkling up.

Hermione was practically falling over with laughter, clutching onto my arm so tightly I could swear she would leave a bruise. I chuckled along with her, watching as Draco’s and Ron’s faces got closer and closer, both pairs of lips pinched, their faces twisted up in a mixture of annoyance and disgust.

Hermione managed to pause her laughter briefly to watch the actual kiss take place, the chantings of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” getting louder and louder.

They met in the middle for a millisecond, ripping apart as soon as possible. Ron wiped his face on the back of his sleeve, glaring at Hermione who was beside herself with laughter. There was a great uproar of cheers and applause from the surrounding students.

Draco walked over to me, rubbing his lips on the back of his hand.

“I can’t believe I just kissed Weasley.” He drawled, glaring up at the mistletoe that had just captured him.

“Incendio.” He muttered, just before the mistletoe burst into flames.

Ron was still wiping his face, making gagging noises. I rolled my eyes and sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. Hermione managed to drag herself over to Ron, attempting to put on a sympathetic smile. She muttered something to him, containing her laughter.

“Well you’re not the one who just kissed Malfoy now are you!?” I heard him shout, causing another few bursts of giggles to come from Hermione.

Draco shook his head, taking my hand in his to lead us down the row and to the 8th year table. We sat down and grabbed a few sandwiches off the trays. Pansy nudged Draco’s arm.

“How was it?” She asked teasingly.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring her question to take a bite of his sandwich. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?” He asked me.

I shook my head with a smile, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

* * *

“I need to go to the library before I head over to George’s.” Draco said, picking up his bag from the ground.

“Hey, can I come? I wanted to try and find that book Snape was talking about.” I said, leaning down to grab my rucksack.

“Yeah, sure.” Draco said as he stood.

We turned and began walking down the row. “Oh.” Draco said, turning around as if he had forgotten something.

He blew a kiss to Ron who immediately twisted up his face in disgust. Draco laughed as he turned back around to continue down the row with me.

“He’s going to hate you, you know.” I muttered teasingly.

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think Hermione would let him.”

“True.” I admitted as we climbed the stairs.

“You think they’re going to get married?” Draco asked. “Him and Hermione.”

I smiled. “For sure.”

Draco nodded. “Seamus actually was talking to me about proposing to Dean the other day.” He said off-handedly.

I paused on the stairs, watching as he continued to ascend them.

“Wait.” I said, drawing his attention. He stopped when he realized I was no longer walking beside him. “Do you mean he was talking about _proposing to him the other day_ or he was talking to you the other day about the _possibility_ of him proposing?” I questioned.

Draco chuckled. “He was running ideas by me of how he might do it, they aren’t engaged.” Draco clarified. I let out a breath.

“Wow, give me a heart attack why don’t you?” I asked, climbing up a few more stairs to fall into step beside him.

“Well, I expect it will be soon if Seamus was asking me about it.” Draco shrugged.

“Wait, this wasn’t on Saturday, was it?” I asked, remembering the strange encounter I had with Seamus.

“Yeah, it was, actually. Why, did he talk to you, too?” Draco asked, lowering his voice slightly as we walked into the library.

I shook my head. “No, but I think he was going too.” I replied, earning a sharp look from a studying 7th year.

Draco and I walked along the rows in silence, finding a massive desk in front of a large window. Draco plopped his bag down on the windowsill, hauling himself up to sit on the ledge. He leaned against the wall, curling his feet up underneath himself as he pulled out a book.

“I’m going to go try and track down that book for Snape.” I said, reaching around the desk to set my bag on the ground.

Draco nodded his understanding as I turned away, glancing at the alphabetical markers of each row. I walked down to the third to last row. ‘Da-Ec’ Said a piece of parchment stuck to the side of the bookshelf. I turned down the isle, dragging my finger along the spines of the books. I paused when I ran into several copies of _Dark Arts and Their Counterparts_. I plucked two from the shelf and walked out of the isle, flipping through the book as I walked back over to the desk I had just left. I looked up when I approached, prepared to tell Draco I had found the book. I paused when I realized he was no longer in his windowsill.

“Draco?” I called quietly, peering around the surrounding bookshelves.

“Drrraaco?” I called a little louder, walking down a few isles to look farther.

Not a soul in sight. I shrugged and walked back over to the desk, plopping down in the chair that sat behind the desk. I had only just leaned back in my chair and gotten situated when I felt a gentle tap on my knee.

I frowned and set my book down, sliding back slightly. I saw Draco’s big silvery eyes from underneath the enclosed desk.

“What are you doing down there?” I asked.

“Hiding. Just ignore me. Wanted to let you know I was down here.” He replied quietly.

“Draco, we’re the only ones in this library theres no one to hide from except me.”

“Sh.” He replied, craning over the book in his lap as he leaned back against the corner made by the surrounding walls of the desk.

“Drac-”

“Sh.”

I gave him an incredulous look that he chose to ignore. I shook my head and let out an exasperated sigh, sitting up straight again to pick up my book. I leaned back against the chair, flipping the page, only to be jolted out of my reading by Draco yanking my chair forwards so that my chest was nearly pressed against the desk.

“Dra-?”

“Sh!”

I sighed again, a smile tugging at my lips. Lunatic. I propped my book up in my hands, leaning forward to rest my forearms on the desk. I only got through about half a page before Draco’s fingers started sliding up the inside of my leg.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he shushed me before I could get anything out. I nudged him with my foot, only causing his hand to slide faster up my leg. I tried to push my chair back, but it felt like it had been glued to the floor.

“Did you _charm_ my chair down?” I asked quietly.

I heard him laugh quietly before he shushed me again. I sighed sharply, picking up my book and trying to ignore his hands sliding further up my leg.

When he got to my waist, he dragged fingers up my side, underneath my shirt. His cool fingertips made me shiver. I let out a shaky breath, sliding one of my hands underneath the table to press his hand down and pause his actions.

“Draco...” I muttered warningly.

He slowly slid his hand out from underneath my grasp and hooked his fingers inside the waistband of my trousers, his cold fingers gliding across the length of my lower stomach. My hand was frozen on my stomach where Draco’s hand had been, my eyes threatening to close against his gentle touches. My hand twitched, both wanting to encourage him and take his hand away because this was _not_ the appropria-.

My brain skidded to a stop when Draco tugged on my belt buckle, a gentle clink sounding as he undid it, followed by the button to my trousers. I felt the soft vibrations of my zipper being undone, and I swallowed hard, a blush creeping up my face. Was this really happening? I let my hand fall from my stomach and down to my leg, gripping my knee firmly.

Draco slid his hands up the insides of both my thighs, then up and around my hips, pulling me forward slightly. I rested back against the chair, my hips now sitting on the very edge of the seat. I held my book up, pretending to concentrate on it just incase someone walked by.

As Draco’s hands slid down from my hips, he hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of my boxers and yanked downward, sending a rush of cool air to my erection as it came free of its fabric restraints.

I sucked in a breath through my teeth, struggling to keep my eyes open. My mind was racing, my face becoming more and more flushed. I stared hard at the text in front of me, my focus mainly on Draco’s wandering hands. I let out a slow breath as Draco trailed one finger up the inside of my leg, heading straight toward my erection.

I couldn’t help but let a small groan fall from my lips as he wrapped a slender hand around the base of my dick.

“Shh.” He said quietly.

I bit down on my bottom lip, squeezing my knee so tightly I was afraid I might dislocate it. He slowly began pumping his hand up and down, his palm pressing sweetly against the head of my dick with every up stroke. I let out a small gasp as I let my eyes close. My jaw slackened, my head tilting forward slightly as I concentrated on Draco’s moving hand.

“Harry?” My eyes snapped open, finding Neville’s face.

“Neville!” I exclaimed, my hand swatting away at Draco. He didn’t pause his endeavors.

“Hey. Sorry, looked like you were nodding off or something.” He said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, sorry. Books kinda bo- _ooh_ ” Draco twisted his hand in a pleasurable way, sending a shiver up my spine. “Boring.” I choked out, bringing my hand up from underneath the table to grip my book.

“I was just wondering if youknewwhereicoul...” The rest of Neville’s sentence got jumbled up in my brain as Draco wrapped his soft lips around the tip of my dick. I gritted my teeth to stifle a moan, curling my toes at the sensation.

Neville stared at me blankly, apparently awaiting an answer to his earlier statement.

“Sorry, could yo-” I exhaled sharply as Draco pushed me farther into his mouth. “Could you repeat that?” I asked, squeezing my eyes shut briefly.

“Do you know where I could find _Dark Arts and Their Counterparts_? I need it to study.” He repeated, eyeing me questioningly.

“Yes!” I semi shouted, feeling the tip of my dick hit the back of Draco’s throat. “Th-third row down.” I gritted out, grasping my book firmly.

“Oh, okay. Great, thanks.” He said, still watching me curiously. I let out a sharp breath as Draco pulled back and pushed me back into his mouth, this time swallowing around my dick.

“Yep! No problem.” I grunted out, tilting my head to stare down at my book again, my eye twitching with concentration as I tensed up my body, trying not to focus too hard on Draco’s bobbing head.

“You okay, Harry?” Neville asked tentatively.

“Yes! Yep! I’m fine. Headache.” I gritted out, hoping he would ignore the shaky gasp that followed.

“Oh, alright. Hope you feel better!” Neville said, bouncing away to retrieve the book I directed him to.

I watched the isle for a while, waiting to see if he would come back over. After a fair amount of time, I decided he was gone.

I dropped my book with a thud, exhaling as I let my body relax. I slid my hand underneath the desk, letting my fingers knot into Draco’s silky hair. I dropped my head back on the chair, a quiet moan escaping my lips.

His hands slid up and grasped my hips firmly, his head bobbing up and down, picking up pace. My breath was coming in short, shaky bursts. My eyes fluttered open briefly to check my surroundings. No one in sight.

I closed them again, letting my body melt into his firm grip. I let out another moan, tugging down on his hair as warning. I could feel myself reaching the edge. He bobbed his head lightly a few times, gradually taking me deeper into his mouth at an increasing speed. Soon enough he was swallowing the tip of my dick down his throat and then pulling me out, sending me right over the edge.

I tugged down on his hair, a groan slipping from my lips as I released down his throat. He held his face down on my dick, pressing down further even when my hips jutted forward. He moaned around my dick when I held his head down, making another groan fall from my lips.

He slowly, _slowly_ , removed me from his mouth, as if it was a delectable treat. He slipped my boxers up around my waist, slowly re-zipping and buttoning my pants, latching my buckle with a few gentle tugs.

I was still gasping for air when he slid out from under the desk, a sly grin on his face.

“Y-you..” I stuttered out, my voice shaky. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, returning to his place on the windowsill behind me.

I sat there gaping at my book for at least 5 solid minutes, still not completely believing what had just happened. When I had recuperated, I pushed my chair back slowly, turning around to face him.

There was a smirk lingering on his lips as his grey eyes flicked down the page of his book.

“I can’t _believe_ you.” I said exasperatedly.

He shrugged nonchalantly. I continued to stare at him as he read, licking the pad of his thumb before he turned the page. He must have read at least 3 pages by the time I found it in myself to turn away, going back to my own book.

“Unbelievable.” I muttered, cracking my book open again.

* * *

I didn’t read another word the entire time we were in the library. In fact, I didn’t realize much time had passed until Draco slid off the windowsill and said it was time for us to go. I barely realized where my feet were carrying me until I saw that I was knelt in front of my trunk in search of something.

 _What am I looking for?_   I asked myself. I snapped my fingers. _Money bag._ I realized.

I shoved a few things aside, looking under socks and jumpers and around my invisibility cloak.

“Ready, Potter?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, let me just find my...” My sentence trailed off in a long exhale when I looked up at Draco. He was wearing dark navy jeans and an off-white turtleneck, his hair swept back neatly. I swallowed, hard.

“What?” He asked, folding his arms over the sweater that fit snugly around his abdomen.

I straightened up, letting my eyes slide down his body once more.

“I’ve um-” I cleared my throat. “I’ve never seen you wear jeans before.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Am I not allowed casual wear?” He questioned sarcastically.

I didn’t reply, only let my eyes travel wherever they wanted.

“We’re going to be late if you keep goggling at me like that, scarhead.” He muttered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I nodded, bending down again to search for my money bag, my eyes still glued to Draco. I reluctantly pried my eyes off him when I realized that blindly searching for my money bag wouldn’t do me any good.

I snatched up the small pouch as soon as I found it, tucking it away in my coat pocket as I stood again. My eyes automatically found Draco, watching his thin fingers push his silky hair back.

“Now are you ready?” He asked, his eyebrows arching with impatience.

I nodded, watching as he walked closer to me in the direction of the door. I stuck out my left arm as he passed, catching his hip with my hand.

“Wh-?” He started, getting cut off as I kissed him.

He let out a soft moan as I pulled him flush against my body, his hands falling into my hair. I slid my right hand down his back and into one of his pockets, kneading his ass cheek as I pulled him against me. I ground my hips into his, my left hand coming around to rest on his lower back as I leaned forward to kiss him deeper.

I exhaled as I broke the kiss, letting my hands fall from his hips. I stepped backward and adjusted my jacket as Draco blinked, one of his hands coming up to his lips. He watched me with wide eyes as I fixed my hair from where he knotted his fingers into it.

“Come on, Malfoy, we’re going to be late.” I said with a smile, turning toward the door.

I had made it down 6 steps before I heard Draco’s footsteps behind me. He shoved me against the wall, his face an inch away from mine. I smiled up at him, trying to keep my expression as innocent as possible.

He narrowed his eyes at me, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes?” I asked quietly.

“I’m watching you, Potter.” He murmured, releasing me from his grip.

I grinned at him and bounced down the stairs happily, tucking my hands in my pockets. I walked across the common room, holding the door open for Draco when I arrived. He eyed me suspiciously as he walked past, yelping when I smacked his butt lightly.

“Potter!” He shouted, whipping around to face me as I stepped through the door after him.

He had a smile whispering his lips, his ears reddening. I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning up to kiss his cheek as we began to walk. He let out a huff that was intended to be annoyance, but it sounded more like laughter.

He draped his arm over my shoulders. “I’ll get you back for that.” He grumbled, laughter coating his words.

“Mhmm.” I replied with a smile, letting my arms drop from his torso as we began to descend the stairs.

* * *

The warmth of Georges shop engulfed us as we stepped through the door, pushing past a group of teenagers to find the staircase. I climbed three sets of stairs, finding a door at the end of one of the hallways. I knocked on it three times, pausing to listen for permission to enter. Just as I was about to knock again, the door swung open.

“Harry! Malfoy! Come in, come in.” He said, a huge grin on his face as he swept us in dramatically.

The room was a decent size, a large amber colored curtain cut through the middle of it. There were two desks on the left side and a long row of books against the wall.

“Erg- _What is that smell_?” I asked, pinching my nose.

It smelt like burnt tires. Draco had his nose wrinkled up, but didn’t comment.

“Just working on something, but that’s not for your eyes, however pretty they may be.” George said with a wink in my direction.

“Well alright then, I have some christmas shopping to do anyways.” I replied with a shrug, glancing toward the curtain that divided the room.

“I’ll be at the Three Broomsticks when you’re done.” I said, leaning up to kiss Draco’s cheek before heading toward the door.

“What, I don’t get one?” George called, a hint of offense in his voice.

I turned, my hand still on the doorknob.

“Uhh..” I started.

His face split into a wide grin, his head tilting back as he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t be surprised if you don’t get a present this year.” I muttered, making him only laugh louder as I shut the door behind me.

I descended the stairs and went out into the chilly street, eyeing all the shops around me. There was one place I knew for certain I needed to go.

* * *

I knocked on the white door, stepping back as I pushed my fingers through my hair and adjusted my jacket. _Just incase she really_ can _see._ I thought to myself.

Several locks clicked before the door opened, revealing a very tousled looking Sheffield.

“Harry!” He said with surprise, his hands immediately jumping up to his hair to smooth it out.

“Hey, Sheffield. How are you?” I asked, looking into the house to see if Jane were anywhere in sight.

“I’m good! Great.” He said, finally finished the fuss with his hair. He cleared his throat. “I- um.. Where’s Draco?” He asked, glancing around the garden as if to check if he was perhaps hiding in the bushes.

“He’s in Hogsmeade. I -er- I actually came here to talk to Jane. Could I come in please?” I asked.

“What? Oh! Yeah, sure.” He said as if suddenly realizing that I hadn’t come into the house yet.

He stepped backwards slightly, but my shoulder still brushed against his chest as I entered. I repressed a shiver as he latched the door behind me. I expected him to lead me into the house, but when he remained silent I turned to look at him.

He was staring at me blankly, his blue eyes wide. I cleared my throat quietly, trying to draw him out of the strange trance that he was in. He made no movement. I cleared my throat again, louder this time. Nothing.

“Ahem!” I said in a much deeper form of Umbridge’s classic interruption technique.

That seemed to do the trick. He suddenly jumped back to life.

“You can follow me this way. She’s just having her tea now.” Sheffield said as if he hadn’t just been staring at me for 2 solid minutes.

He walked ahead of me, past the pictures of him and the black sisters and through the kitchen. He laid a tender hand on Jane’s shoulder to get her attention.

“Jane, Harry’s here to see you.” He said softly.

“Who?” She asked.

I tried to bite back my embarrassment at showing up at her house unexpected, and to make it worse she doesn’t even remember me. I swallowed.

“Harry. Harry Potter.” Sheffield clarified.

“Oh Draco’s boyfriend?” She asked.

I liked the sound of that. _Draco’s._

“Yeah.” Sheffield said, sitting down in his seat.

“Harry dear, where are you? Come! Sit.” She invited, gesturing to the unoccupied chair to her left.

“Thank you, I’m sorry for coming without sending a letter first. I didn’t know that I would be coming until yesterday.” I explained.

“That’s alright, dear. Any house of mine is a home of yours.” She said with a small smile, picking up the teapot.

I blinked back my shock at her generosity.

“Thank yo- I can do that!” I said, reaching my hands up to grab the teapot from her hands before she poured me a cup of tea.

“I can manage, dear boy.” She said with a tut, tilting the teapot until a stream of brown tea flowed directly into the cup before her.

She cut off the stream with about half an inch left to the top, setting the teapot down on the tray. She handed me my cup and saucer with a smile.

“Thank you.” I said, taking a sip.

She smiled her welcome before taking a sip of her own tea. I glanced at Sheffield, nearly choking on my tea when I found him staring at me. He quickly hastened himself with the tablecloth, organizing a few biscuits on the plate in front of him as a blush spread across his face.

“Excuse me, dear, but it doesn’t seem like you are here to talk much. Is there something I can help you with?” She asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Sorry,” I said immediately, realizing how rude I was being. “I just- I um. Well, I came by to- I was wondering if-.”

“My boy, would you like a minute to organize your thoughts?” She asked, a particularly Draco like smirk spreading across her face.

“No, no. I um, well. I was wondering if there would be any possible way for me to somehow get two or three seeds for some of the flowers you grow in your garden? I um.. I wanted to give them to Draco as a Christmas present.” I explained. “Please.” I added for good measure.

She chuckled lightly, her eyes crinkling up at the corners sweetly. She reached over and patted my hand delicately.

“Draco has been asking me for the seeds to my flowers for years and years.” She said. All hopes of getting the seeds immediately vanished from my mind.

“I understand.” I said, trying not to sound dissapointed.

“I’m sure, dear. Maybe next year.” She said, taking a slow sip of her tea. “Sheffield, could you be a dear and fetch the purple book on my desk from my study?” Jane asked, turning her head slightly toward him.

“Of course.” He said, placing his napkin on the table as he stood.

As soon as his footsteps sounded on the stairs, Jane leaned forward.

“Draco’s not the only one who’s been asking for these seeds. Sheffield is out for them, too. He’d be furious if he knew I had given them to you.” She said with a devilish smirk, pulling a small brown envelope from the pocket of the gown she wore.

“You mean-?” I asked, opening my hand to let her rest the envelope in my hand.

She nodded with a smile.

“Hide them before he gets back. This will be our secret, yes?” She asked, her milky blue eyes finding my face as if she were attempting to read my expression.

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much.” I said quietly, tucking the seeds away inside my money pouch quickly as Sheffield’s footsteps sounded on the landing.

He walked back into the sitting room, a purple book in hand. I tried to make myself not appear so happy, but I couldn’t help let a smile spread across my face at the success I had in collecting Draco’s present. Sheffield smiled back warmly, setting the book down on the table. I was glad that he assumed that smile was intended for him. Jane picked up the book, running her hand over it’s smooth cover.

“Though I cannot give you what you came for, here is a book on how to properly garden. Now, I know his mother has taught him plenty, but there are some tricks in here that not even he knows. It’s muggle.” Jane explained, patting the purple cover of the book lightly before handing it to me.

“Thank you.” I said, cracking it open. _What Every Gardener Needs to Know._ “I’m sure he will love it.”

“You’re welcome. Be sure to tell him that not everything can be grown with magic.” She said with a small smile full of meaning.

I nodded, tucking the book into my jacket. “I will. Thank you.” I repeated.

She only smiled and took another sip of tea.

* * *

I walked out of Galdrags, several wrapped presents in hand. I shoved my two other bags from Scrivenshaft's and Dogweed into the much bigger Galdrags bag. I wrapped my coat tightly around me as I walked over to the Three Broomsticks, ordering a butterbeer before finding a place at one of the tables. I set my shopping bag underneath the table, leaning back in my chair before heaving a great sigh of relief. At least I had all my Christmas shopping out of the way.

I leaned forward in my chair, resting my elbows on the table as I drank some of my butterbeer. I closed my eyes as I set my glass down, letting the sweet, warm liquid pool in my stomach. I sighed contently, a small smile forming on my lips as I let my eyes open again. I looked down at my mug.

I had nearly reached the end of my butterbeer by the time Draco came in. He was practically at my table before I noticed he had entered. A smile immediately spread across my face at his appearance.

“Draco.” I said happily, standing up.

He gave me a curious smile and kissed my cheek, picking up my bag from underneath the table.

“You don’t have to c-” I started, reaching for the bag.

He held it out of my reach.

“I know.” He said with a smile, intertwining his free hand in mine.

I sighed and smiled up at him, leaning against his arm as we walked out into the December winds.

“How’d the meeting go?” I asked.

“It went well. Just reorganized some things, installed a burner, and got a few more cauldrons.” He said casually.

“Wow.” I said in surprise. “Sounds like you helped a lot.”

He gave a small shrug, a smile on his face.

“He asked me to come back on Friday. I was thinking I’d stop by there before I nipped over to Jane’s, if you wanted to come?” He offered.

“Yeah, sounds good. I have to grab a book from muggle London beforehand. Reckon we’ll be done at the same time?” I questioned, looking up at him.

He frowned at me.

“What kind of book are you getting from muggle London?” He asked.

“Book for Hermione. I have to find something she hasn’t read yet.” I joked.

He smiled and laughed, nodding his head.

“Fair point.” He said, unraveling our hands to wrap his arm around my shoulders. “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you coming to the Manor before or after Christmas?”

“Oh, I’m coming to the Manor?” I asked in surprise.

He laughed. “Of course you are. If you want, I mean.” He said, a slight frown creasing his brow.

“I do! I do. I just didn’t know I was allowed, that's all.” I said with a shrug.

He sighed and smiled at me. “You’re always allowed.”

I felt my cheeks heat up under his gaze. I cleared my throat.

“Well, I could go over before Christmas and just come along with you and your mum when you go to the Burrow for dinner?” I questioned, looking up at him.

“Sounds lovely.” He said with a smile.

He kissed the top of my head, squeezing my shoulders gently. I saw his hand wave before he jerked himself away from me, a puffy ball of snow hitting me in the side of my face only a split second later, sending my glasses flying.

I gasped and clutched my slightly stinging cheek, trying to find Draco. I saw a blurry pair of dark jeans and his laughing face, my bag left about 5 meters behind us.

“Malfoy, you _git_!” I shouted, lunging forward to push him backwards.

He laughed as we landed on the ground, snow puffing up all around us. I picked up a handful of snow and dropped it on his face before I climbed off him, snatching my glasses up from the ground. He shook his head wildly to rid himself of snow, ducking as I threw a snowball at him. He laughed loudly, waving his hand to throw a snowball at me.

The edge of it hit my arm as I dodged it, throwing another right into his sweater covered chest. He chuckled and waved his hand three more times, turning on his heel to run away from me. I was pelted three times, but that didn’t stop me from chasing him so fast it felt like I was flying.

Suddenly he stopped, his hand raised in the air, his face completely rid of emotion. I halted in my tracks, watching as he lifted his hand higher, at least 20 snowballs lifted from the ground behind him.

“You wouldn’t...” I said, slowly beginning to retreat.

“I told you I’d get you back.” He said, a devilish grin on his face.

I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, but all that came out was a laugh as I turned and ran the way I had just come, ducking the few snowballs that came flying at me. Only two hit me, and I wasn’t sure if he missed me intentionally, but I didn’t have much time to think about it before I was being picked up from behind.

I laughed and gave weak shouts of protest, holding onto his arms tightly as he spun us around. Suddenly he was falling to the ground, holding me against his chest as we dropped to the snowy floor. I turned over in his arms, laughing and grinning down at the crinkly eyed smile spread across his face. His nose was bright red, large flakes of snow in his white-blond hair.

My lungs were burning as I looked down at him, our chests rising and falling against each other. We were both breathing so hard I couldn’t tell what who’s air was who’s. I reached one of my cold hands up to wrap around the back of his warm neck, leaning down to press a kiss against his cold lips.

* * *

Draco set my bag down next to my trunk. I slid my arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck, above the collar of his turtleneck. He inhaled deeply and leaned back into my embrace. I slid my hand underneath the hem of his jumper, spreading my fingers across his warm lower stomach. He hummed in delight, turning his face to nudge my cheek with his nose.

He turned around in my hands, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He smiled as I slid my hands up his back underneath his jumper, dragging them back down again. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead up against his.

“I like the way your hands feel on my body.” Draco whispered, his lips ghosting mine.

My knees felt weak as I exhaled slowly, his soft words rattling around in my brain. I opened my eyes slowly, my hands sliding around to his lower back.

“Say it again.” I breathed.

I watched as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“I like..” He kissed my cheek. “the way...” He kissed my other cheek. “your hands..” He let out a soft moan as I dipped one of my hands into his back pocket. “feel on my body.” He breathed, landing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I inhaled sharply as I deepened the kiss and pulled him forward, pressing his hips up against mine with the hand I had in his back pocket. He let out a soft groan, taking my lower lip in between his teeth as he tugged back gently. I sighed and kissed him again, kneading his ass cheek with one hand, the other gripping the smooth skin of his back.

He leaned backwards, making us fall onto the bed. I smiled and sat up on one of my elbows, my other hand finding his bony hip to press down into the mattress as I kissed him. He moaned into my mouth, his hands tugging down on my hair.

I wondered if he liked the weight of my body on him the same way I liked the weight of his body on me. I shifted myself to where I was leaning on him with most of my weight, my chest weighing down on him as I leaned on the hand I had rested on his hip. His response was to give a groan of delight, leaning his face up as he pulled my head down, inhaling deeply as he kissed me.

We kissed long and slow, our hands dragging over each other’s bodies until we fell asleep.

* * *

 I opened my eyes to see that it was still dark outside. I was laying across the foot of our bed, my arm folded at an awkward angle under me. I sat up as I blinked slowly, turning to find an empty bed next to me. I groaned and stretched, realizing I was still in my regular clothes. I smiled as I stood up, realizing that Draco had taken off my shoes for me.

I stripped from my regular clothes and pulled on my pajamas, walking over to the door. I rubbed my eye as I walked down the steps, my eyes still heavy with sleep. I heard a faint laugh coming from below. It sounded like Draco. I slowed as I reached the bottom of the stairs, recognizing the second voice to be Hermione’s.

“.. seen anything like it.” Draco said, finishing his sentence.

Hermione laughed lightly.

“Believe me, I know.” She said quietly. I heard a page turn.

“You think he’ll ever realize it?” Draco asked.

There wasn’t a response. I assume she shook her head in some sort of denial.

I heard another page turn, matched with only the crackle of the fire. I took a chance and poked my head around the corner, my chest tightening at the scene in front of me. Draco was wearing my Weasley sweater, sitting criss cross on the couch. Hermione was on the floor in front of him, hanging her head over a book. At first I thought Draco was only playing with her hair, but I saw the pattern of a braid being formed the longer he moved his fingers through her wild mane. Hermione lifted her head from the book in her lap, looking over into the fire for a few seconds before she spoke.

“You really love him, don’t you?” She asked.

Draco paused his braiding, resting his elbows on his knees. I looked at his profile to find his eye scrunched up into a smile. He sighed and nodded.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

He continued to smile down at the back of her head, apparently lost in thought. He slowly started to braid her hair again, a smile still on his face.

I turned, climbing the stairs as quietly as I could. Warmth was spreading through my chest, a wide smile plastered to my face. I closed the door quietly, crawling into bed. My heart fluttered lightly in my chest as I closed my eyes, my cheeks aching from the smile they held.

 

 

 


	40. Testing a Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article is published about Draco and Harry in the Daily Prophet.

“Hermione, just relax, you’ll be fi-!” Ron started, picking up a sandwich from the plate he brought up to the common room.

“I will not relax, Ronald! I have two exams tomorrow. Two!” She shouted, going back to scribbling frantically on her parchment.

“I know, I know, but you’re worrying yourself sick.” He pointed out.

She heaved a great sigh, closing her eyes.

“You’re right.” She said.

She opened her eyes closing the book in front of her. She rolled up her parchment and set it aside, leaning back on the chair behind her. She folded her hands in her lap, her every action slow and calm.

Ron observed her over the sandwich, chewing his food slowly. He swallowed, taking a swuig of pumpkin juice.

“You’re dying aren’t you?” He asked her.

She nodded, her eyebrows drawing up in the middle.

“Fine.” Ron said with a subdued sigh.

She immediately rushed to unravel her parchment, throwing open several books to stick her nose into. I smiled at Ron who rolled his eyes and shook his head at me, a smile forming on his mouth as he watched her.

I looked down at Draco who was resting his head against my thigh, a copy of _Dark Arts and Their Counterparts_ in hand. He licked his thumb as he went to turn a page, adjusting the glasses that rested on the tip of his nose. I reached down and pushed my fingers through the front of his hair, smiling at him briefly when he glanced at me due to the sudden contact. He smiled back, his silvery eyes falling down to his book a moment afterwards.

I skimmed over a few more pages of my own copy of _Dark Arts and Their Counterparts_ , waiting for dinnertime to come.

“Hermione, what time are you coming to the Burrow?” Ron asked. “Mum’s making a list of all who’s going to be there over the break. Are your parents coming?”

Hermione frowned down at her parchment. “I don’t know, Ron, I’ll have to ask my mum. I’ll owl her when I get the chance.” She muttered dismissively.

“Fat chance that’ll be anytime soon.” He mumbled.

“What?” Hermione asked, looking up sharply.

“Nothing!” Ron replied, hastily shoving almost a full sandwich into his mouth.

She gave him a brief glare before returning to her book. Draco chuckled softly at their small quarreling as he flipped a page in his book.

“Harry, have you seen the paper?” Seamus asked from behind us, walking up with a copy of the daily prophet in hand.

“I never read the prophet.” I said, my brow furrowing.

“Yer in it. You’ll want to read it.” He said, handing it to me.

“I don’t care if I’m in it.” I said, trying to hand it back to him. In fact, that was the whole reason I didn’t have a subscription was because I didn’t want to see their lies.

“You’re in the paper every day, Harry. I meant you and Malfoy, yer in it.” He said, pushing it back into my hands.

My frown deepened as Draco sat up, peering at me with the same confused look. I unfolded the paper, finding my worried face splashed across the front cover. I recognized the picture from when the reporters had surrounded me on the way to Rowle’s.

* * *

“ **Is Harry Potter Still Facing a Battle of His Own?**

Going off an anonymous tip, several reporters set off to Hogsmeade Village after being told that Harry Potter was in a commonly known restaurant called Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop. Accompanying him was none other than the death eater, Draco Malfoy. Upon approach, Potter seemed frantic, searching for his companion. The reporters at the scene captured this fearful expression upon our young savior’s face. Not long afterwards did the aforementioned aggressive young death eater throw down one of our reporters, damaging the Reporter's camera as he attacked his young partner, removing them from the scene.

One wonders how often the young hero faces these attacks, and if his new partner is really as calm and put together as Potter makes him out to be? Is it possible that the savior’s battles are not yet over, but that he now faces much more private battles in the confines of his own dorm at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?”

* * *

“Absolute BASTARDS!” I shouted as I stood, throwing the paper at my feet.

I was vibrating with anger, my hands clenching into fists. How could they say that about him? How _dare_ they say that about him? I let out a frustrated yell and pushed my fingers into my hair, yanking down hard. All I wanted to do what find who ever published these lies and rip them apart.

I bent down and snatched up the paper as Draco reached a hand out to calm me down. It worked momentarily before the phrase “agressive young death eater” caught my eye. A fresh wave of fury coursed through my body as I twisted on the spot.

I felt the normal tug of apparation, only much tighter on my stomach, as if someone were trying to hold me back. It felt slower than it usually would be, as if I were apparating straight through water.

I landed roughly on the snowy ground outside the Daily Prophet headquarters and shoved through the door. I stormed past the receptionist who attempted to ask me what I needed, and through the wide glass doors, into a room full of flying papers and owls ahead. I held my wand to my neck, casting a silent _Sonorus_.

“Who wrote this?!” I shouted, holding the paper above my head violently, causing the entire room to freeze.

A few flying papers landed quietly as heads turned to look at me. A few people gasped, one girl screamed. No one moved.

“WHO WROTE THIS?!” I asked again, taking a step forward as I yielded the paper again.

A few people flinched, some ducked for cover. I noticed one girl pointing behind her, and then a few more people noticed her and pointed in the same direction. My eyes followed their pointing fingers, all the way to a man with a folder clasped to his chest, shaking quite violently.

“You. Here. _Now_.” I demanded.

He tentatively took a step forward, clutching the folder even tighter.

“Thank you everyone, back to work.” I muttered, removing the _Sonorus_ charm as the man finally approached me.

“Do you have an office?” I questioned, trying not to let my rage be too obvious.

I couldn’t stop the tremor in my hand as it begged to be brought to the man’s sharp jaw.

He shook his head. I clenched my teeth together.

“A conference room then?” I gritted out.

He nodded with wide eyes, veering off to the left. I followed, forcing myself to put my wand away. I could hear my magic making the air around us crackle. I was going to go through hell when McGonagall found out I breached the Apparation charms cast on Hogwarts. _Shit._

The man shut the door, behind us, waiting by it as I took in the long table and approximately 12 leather chairs in the room. I could practically hear the fear building up inside him.

“Mr. Potter, sir, I can expl-.” He started, stepping forward.

“SHUT THE FU-!” I started, whipping around to face him.

I cut myself off, clenching my jaw as I exhaled slowly, counting to ten. I closed my eyes as I inhaled deeply, unclenching my fists as I tried to relax. I knew if I kept my anger up, my accidental magic would make something break. I took another deep breath in and out.

“What is your name?” I asked, more steadily that I expected.

“Sorry?” He questioned.

“What. Is. Your. Name?” I gritted out, opening my eyes.

“Scott Henderson, sir.” He said shakily, clutching that damn folder to his chest again.

I wanted to rip it out of his grasp and hit him across the face with it. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes, I didn’t recognize him from the mob of reporters.

“Scott. Why would you write this?” I asked, lifting the paper with intentionally slow speed.

My voice was dangerously quiet, going against the rage bubbling underneath my skin.

He swallowed nervously, glancing at the paper in my hand.

“T-to get readers, sir.” He stuttered out, jumping as I slapped the paper on the table.

I let out another slow exhale as a realization occurred to me. I wasn’t sure if I was prepared for the answer of the question I was about to ask.

“Did you write those other stories about me and Draco? The one’s that disclosed our relationship?” I stared hard at him, unable to keep my fists from clenching.

He nodded slowly, his eyes wide.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep the little composure I had. All of that was lost when he opened his mouth to speak and undoubtedly defend himself. I shouted in anger, hearing the slam of several chairs as they flew up against the walls.

I heard a faint whimper and opened my eyes, which I didn’t realize I had closed in the first place, to see Scott holding that damn file up in front of his face. I reached up and snatched it out of his hands, hoping I gave him several paper cuts.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” I shouted, unwilling to retain my anger any longer. “I risked my life to save your ass, I went to war when I was _seventeen years old_ to save the entire bloody world and this is how you repay me?! By tearing apart the man I love?! The man who loves _me_?!” I screamed, not caring who heard. “Do you know how hard it is for him already? It’s not his fault! He was born into it! You don’t know him at all! Do you even see yourself?!” I yelled, realizing that I had now caused the man to bump into the wall as I walked toward him. “ _Do you_?!” I asked again, watching as he whimpered and held his hands up to his face.

I threw my hands up in the air as I exhaled angrily, turning my back to him. I waved my hand dismissively at the chairs strewn across the room, watching with slight surprise as they collected themselves neatly against the table once more. _How did I do that?_

There was a soft knocking on the door. I turned to face it, watching as Lucy Scrinweit poked her face around the corner. She smiled warmly at me, glancing only briefly at Scott.

“Harry.” She said happily. “Heard you were in the building.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” I muttered apologetically.

“I heard about the paper this morning.” She said, stepping fully into the room to let the door fall closed behind her. She glared over at Scott momentarily before turning her attention to me again. “I’d like you to know that I had no idea that would be published. If I had, I wouldn’t have ever let it get through to the public.” She explained.

“It’s not your fault.” I said quickly. She was the one person I had at the prophet who appeared to be on my side.

“I’m afraid it sort of is.” She said guiltily, folding her hands in front of her. “I was promoted yesterday and given the task of reading through all the articles that were to be published today, and I did read through them all, only I sort of skimmed over the one about you. You see, you’re in the paper every day and I thought it was just another article on your choice of jeans or new hairstyle or something, I didn’t realize-.” She cut herself off with a small sigh. “I’m very sorry I let it slip by, and can assure you that it won’t happen again. I understand if you would like a word with my boss, he’s upst-.”

“Lucy, no, no, no.” I said hastily, holding out my hands to stop her words. I rested a hand on her arm gently, feeling the ends of her soft brown hair under my palm. “Congratulations on your promotion. The last thing I want to do is get you in trouble.” I assured her, glancing back at the whimpering Scott still against the wall. “I don’t want to get anyone in trouble.” I said, directing my words toward him as I let my hand drop from Lucy’s arm. “I just wanted to drop by and see who was spreading all these lies that keep messing up my life.” I said, glaring a hole into Scott’s skull.

“I can assure you that it won’t happen again. I’m the new head of the approval offices, I will be sure any and all stories mentioning you will go through me directly.” She said confidently.

I let out a sigh of relief. Finally.

“I can’t tell you enough how thankfu-.” I started, only to be cut off by a smile and her hand raising.

“Its honestly the least I could do.” She said calmly.

I had another phrase of gratitude on the tip of my tongue, but she turned to Scott.

“Want me to fire him?” She asked, a smile still on her face.

“What!” He exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. “No- I mean, well..” I considered it for a second. “No, don’t fire him. I just wanted to make sure nothing like this,” I held up the paper. “would happen again.” I explained.

She sighed. “Alright, I understand. Nothing against you Scott, I just wanted to fire someone. It’s in the job description that I get to fire people, isn’t that cool?” She asked me, her small nose scrunching up as she smiled.

I laughed slightly, mainly at the expression on her face. “Yep, pretty great.”

She smiled and laughed lightly, her green eyes crinkling up at the corners. She reached for the door, tugging it open to let Scott escape. She followed him, waiting behind to escort me out. I pushed through the door, just now realizing that I was still in my school robes.

“Sorry for the disturbance.. Sometimes I just don’t think about things before I do them.” I apologized, watching her green eyes crinkle into a smile again as she shut the door behind her.

“That’s alright. We could all use a little adventure in our day. Feel free to drop by for tea anytime, okay?” She said, patting my arm lightly.

I nodded. “I will. Thank you.”

She leaned up and pressed a small kiss to my cheek, waving slightly before she slid back through the door. I watched the door for a few more seconds, my hand coming up to touch where her lips just left my cheek.

I glanced back up at ‘The Daily Prophet’ sign above before wrapping my robes around me tightly, heading back for whatever reprimanding was waiting for my back at Hogwarts.

* * *

“Vera verto.” I muttered pushing through the common room door.

“Harry!” Hermione said loudly, standing up from her chair. “We thought you had been obliterated by the shields! How did you get thro-?”

“Mr. Potter.” The room went silent, my back tensing up at McGonagall’s voice.

I turned around slowly.

“Yes, Professor?” I asked quietly, my eyes on the ground.

“Come with me.” She said, her voice deathly calm.

I glanced back and Draco, Ron, and Hermione who were all standing, their mouths slightly agape. I turned back around and followed McGonagall out the door. She was silent all the way down the stairs and through the corridors, only speaking to get access to her office.

“Professor, I can-.” I started, right as the door shut.

“Spare me, Potter.” She said tiredly, approaching her desk.

I clamped my mouth shut, very much wishing I was back in the office of the Daily Prophet yelling my lungs out. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk. I approached it and sat down, watching as she slid the spectacles off her face, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighed heavily. I glanced behind her to see Dumbledore smiling happily in his portrait. He winked at me happily. I looked quickly back down at McGonagall, trying to hide the smile on my face.

“Those apparation wards have protected this castle for hundreds of years.” She started, slipping her glasses back on her nose. I wished she had kept them off, they made her eyes seem far less threatening. I swallowed. “I have roused several teachers from their work to repair the enchantments over the castle once again, all because of you.” She said, resting the tips of her fingers together on the table in front of her. “After I did so, I asked them all to attempt apparation, as I do every time I feel the need to check the strength of our apparation wards. They went nearly purple in the face with concentration, as anyone does when they try and apparate inside or outside of Hogwarts grounds, and yet... here you are.” She said, her voice still calm. “Have a biscuit Potter.” She said, waving her hand at the tray on her desk that I hadn’t noticed before.

“I- what?” I asked, looking down at the off white biscuits in front of me.

“Biscuit.” She practically demanded, glancing down at the tray again.

I leaned forward and took one, taking a bite off the edge. She tilted her head as she observed me, her eyes glancing over my messy hair and loose robes, dropping to the hand that held the biscuit. I took another bite. She sighed.

“Potter-.” She started, pinching her lips together. “Potter, are you quite certain that you do not want to work as an auror?”

I frowned. Wasn’t she the one that wanted me to be a teacher in the first place?

“Well, yes, but-” I started.

“I only ask because, well- it is quite obvious that you are a powerful wizard, but every day it seems that I find something new that you can achieve without any training. I am aware that Kingsley Shacklebolt has a position open for you in the Auror’s office at the Ministry of Magic and I would like to ask- are you not inclined in the slightest to accept the offer?” She asked, as if unwilling to hear the answer.

I looked down at the half eaten biscuit between my fingers, a deep frown on my face. Why was she asking me this now? Surely breaking through the apparation barriers couldn’t be too hard? I mean spells wear off after a while, so surely I only got through because they were weak. I looked back up at her deeply lined face, watching the wrinkles around her lips become more obvious when she pursed them.

“Are you saying that the teaching position is no longer available?” I asked, my throat unnecessarily tight.

Her mouth spread into a line that I assumed was the beginning of a smile.

“Potter, there will always be a place for you here at Hogwarts, whether it be a home or a job, you are always welcome.” She said.

I nodded, frowning down at my biscuit.

“I want to teach.” I said, looking up at her again. Her face remained smooth. “But I want to protect the people of the wizarding world, too. I can’t do both, can I?”

She pursed her lips again.

“Well, I can offer you a part time job here at Hogwarts, and you can have a full time job at the Ministry.” She said.

“But what if one of them gets too stressful? Then I won’t be able to do either job well. And it could be dangerous if I’m up grading papers all night and then I go into work and accidentally cut someone’s head off or get trapped in devil’s snare with no wand.” I said.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. “True.”

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing deeply. “Is there any such thing as a part time Auror?” I asked.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Not that I’ve heard of, but it is safe to say such a position could be created.” She said, looking at me over her spectacles.

I nodded, fitting the rest of the biscuit into my mouth.

“I don’t know.” I said after I swallowed.

“You have time to think about it.” She reminded me.

I nodded again, watching as she stood. I stood and adjusted my robes, clearing my throat awkwardly.

“I’m um.. I’m sorry about the whole... breaking down the apparation barrier thing, I just wasn’t thinking.” I said, avoiding her eyes.

“Well, Potter. Don’t let it happen again. If it does, there will be a punishment.”

I raised my head, finding her face.

“What, I don’t get a detention or something?” I asked, confusedly. I thought she’d lock me in the dungeons.

“You sound disappointed.” She said, her eyebrows raising. I took a breath in to deny that but she spoke again. “If it weren’t so impressive I would have you in detention over the Holidays, but, once again, you have exceeded my expectations of your magical abilities. I can find it in myself to let you by just this once.” She said, eyeing me thoroughly.

I tried not to focus on the fact that she just called me impressive.

“Off to study then, Potter.” She said, dismissing me.

I ducked my head slightly in acknowledgement as I turned around.

“Right. Yeah.” I muttered, walking toward the door.

I had about three inches to go before it shut properly. I paused and pushed it open again, poking my head around the corner.

She looked at mer over her spectacles.

“Thank you.” I said, nodding my head once.

She gave me a tight lipped smile in return before looking down at some parchment on her desk. I looked up at Dumbledore’s portrait, who winked at me.

With that, I shut the door with a soft thud.

* * *

I pushed through the door of the common room with a long exhale, drawing the attention of Ron, Hermione and Draco who were still sitting by the fire. Hermione and Draco stood at the same time, both eyeing me with the same worried look. I looked between them as I approached, flopping back on the couch as I continued to look at them. I lifted my finger and pointed back and forth between them.

“You know, the expression you both have right now is uncannily similar.” I said, dropping my hand down tiredly.

“So you’re not expelled?” Hermione asked.

“Nope.” I replied.

“And you’re not in trouble?” Draco asked.

“Nope.”

“And you didn’t kill anyone at the Daily Prophet?” Hermione asked.

I pursed my lips, making a flash of fear cross Hermione’s face.

“Not yet.” I muttered.

Draco and Hermione both leaned forward and hit one of my arms.

“Ouch!” I said, folding my hands over my biceps.

“You had us worried!” Hermione said shrilly.

“They thought you had been swallowed by the apparation shield.” Ron explained.

“Swallowed? What is it even supposed to do?” I asked.

Hermione sighed frustratedly as she plopped herself back down in the armchair.

“ _Honestly_ Harry are you ever going to read _Hogwarts: A History_?” She asked.

I smiled and shook my head, causing her to sigh again.

“If you somehow manage to apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts grounds, the shield is supposed to trap you and suck you into a windowless, doorless chamber below the castle.” She explained.

I let out a low whistle.

“Good thing that didn’t happen then.” I said sarcastically, earning another double arm slap from both Draco and Hermione.

I rubbed my arms again, smiling when Draco kissed my cheek as he sat down.

“I’m glad you’re safe. Never do that again.” He said.

I nodded, giving him a side smile. He sighed and shook his head, pinching his lips together to refrain from smiling.

“You’d better study.” He said, shoving a book into my hands.

“Mhmm.” I said, grinning at him.

He stared down at his book, the corner of his mouth twitching. Soon enough a full blown smile spread across his face.

“Damn you, Potter.” He muttered under his breath.

I laughed and leaned sideways, resting my head against his thigh as I opened my book.

* * *

I tugged my shirt over my head, dropping it down on top of my trunk. I tugged on the buckle to my jeans, and had almost pulled it off when I felt a damp towel fall over my head, warm arms wrapping around my torso to keep it down over my face.

“Gotcha.” Draco whispered in my ear.

“What are you doing?” I asked, a smile spreading over my face as I let my hands drop from where they were working on my belt.

“Testing a theory.” Draco said, his hands sliding from my waist to grab my wrists.

He tugged me to a wall, maybe the one near the door, but I couldn’t see through the towel he had draped over my head. He pushed my arms up and against the wall, dropping his hands as soon as my wrists made contact with the cool surface. My arms stayed up, even though I wasn’t trying to hold them there. I tugged at one arm, trying to get it free, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Permanent sticking charm.” Draco explained.

“Um... what theory are you trying to prove exactly? That I make a good wall tapestry?” I asked, trying to stand up high enough to grab the towel off my head with one of my bound hands.

Draco chuckled. “No, not quite.” He said.

I could hear him padding across the room towards where the bed was. There was a slight creak as he sat down on it, shifting the covers around him.

“Draco- what are you doing?” I asked again, struggling further to reach the towel.

He didn’t answer only let out a large sigh and what sounded like a small moan. I froze, pausing my struggles to listen further. There it was again, an unmistakable breathy moan. My mouth went dry.

“Dr-Draco.” I asked, listening for a response.

Nothing but heavy sighs.

I grunted as I jumped up, my hand finally touching the towel on my head long enough to get a good grip. I tugged it upwards, shaking my head roughly to make it fall to the ground.

My breath caught in my throat before I let out a long exhale at the scene before me. Draco was sprawled out on the bed, not a piece of clothing in sight. He had one hand behind his head, his legs parted as he faced me, ankles hanging off the edge of the bed. He was rubbing his other hand up his body, gliding over his thigh, past his hipbone, up his flat abdomen and chest, and into his hair.

He arched his hips off the bed in an invitation to me, his silvery eyes burning into mine. I tried to step forward, realizing that my hands were still bound to the wall. I looked up at them, tugging as hard as I could.

“Wont you join me?” He asked, his voice low and rough.

“I’m not the one who stuck my wrists to a wall.” I said accusatorially, my annoyance replaced by desire as I saw one of his hands begin gliding down his chest again, fingertips dancing across his smooth skin.

I let out a groan, twisting and turning to try and free my wrists. His hand dipped down, wrapping around the erection that had previously been resting on his lower stomach. He pushed his hips up as he began to stroke it slowly, the muscles in his thighs rippling under his pale skin. He let out a soft moan.

“Damn it, Malfoy.” I said, pushing forward on the wall with one of my feet to try and free myself. “Get me out of here!” I said angrily.

“Get yourself out.” He said with a slight smirk which disappeared with a twist of his hand and turned into an open mouthed groan.

I was so turned on it was becoming painful. There was a faint rattling in the room, and I saw a picture from our bureau land on the floor. Draco arched his hips up again, his grey eyes opening as he did so, sending another rush of desire through my body.

I grunted as I struggled against the sticking charm, my blood pounding through my body. The tea set on our table was chattering, the latches on the windows vibrating. The wardrobe doors shook slightly, opening when I continued to struggle.

Draco closed his eyes, his head falling back on the pillow as he moaned loudly, his hand tugging upwards. A few drawers from the bureau came out, one completely flying across to the end of the room. I could hear the crackling of my magic in the air as I struggled with the bonds, yanking myself forward with all the strength I had. I was gritting my teeth, my wrists becoming raw with effort. I gulped in a breath of air as Draco let out another loud moan.

“FUCK!” I shouted in frustration, causing the windows to bust open, sending a rush of cold air through the room as my wrists finally were freed from the sticking charm.

I charged forward, waving my hand to get rid of my trousers as I landed on the bed, straddling Draco’s thighs. I pushed my fingers into his hair, kissing him deeply. He moaned into my mouth, his hand coming up from his dick to slide up my back. He pulled me toward him, arching his hips up against me. I exhaled sharply as I broke the kiss, grinding my hips down against him. He moaned, digging his short nails into my back.

“I expected it to take you longer.” He breathed as I leaned forward again to kiss his neck.

“Fuck you.” I muttered, sighing as he yanked on my hair.

“That’s what I’m after.” He said, laughter in his voice.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, kissing my way down his neck and across his protruding collar bones.

* * *

I blinked slowly as I woke up, seeing the pink rays of sunrise spreading across our ceiling. I heard the soft clink of china and rubbed my face roughly with my hand as I sat up. I reached over, plucking my glasses from the bureau as I swung my legs off the side of the bed.

I grabbed my house robe from the bedrail, wrapping it around myself as I stood. I looked over at our table to find Draco drinking a cup of tea, large book in hand. He looked at me over his silver rimmed spectacles, a smirk tugging at his lips. I noticed a drawer from the bureau sitting against the wall.

“You put it there, you put it back.” Draco muttered, sipping at his tea.

I scoffed as I bent down to pick it up, carrying it over to the bureau, sliding it into place.

“The only reason I put it there is because you wouldn’t let me off the wall.” I muttered, fixing a few of the shirts that were rumpled up.

“I was testing a theory.” He said, flipping a page in his book.

I pushed the drawer closed, standing up to gape at him.

“A theory? Of what? How turned on I could get before I _died_?” I questioned, stalking over to my seat across from him.

He smiled and waved his hand, serving me a cup of tea.

“No, I just wanted to see what it would take before you broke my charm.” He explained.

“What do you mean before _I_ broke it? I didn’t do anything.” I said, crossing my arms.

He raised his eyebrows at me. “What, so you didn’t know you were doing it?” He asked.

“Doing what?” I questioned.

He frowned and set down his tea.

“So you don’t try to break people’s enchantments? You just do it?” He asked.

I shrugged. “Well, yeah. Even if I wanted too, I don’t know how I could.”

“Hm.” He said contemplatively, his silvery eyes looking over me.

“What?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just strange.” He said with a shrug.

“What’s strange?” I asked.

He looked up at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth again.

“You don’t think it’s just a tiny bit odd that you were able to break through an apparation shield set up by some of the most well renowned wizards and witches of the century? On the first try?” Draco asked, his eyebrow arching.

I shrugged, looking down at the cup of tea he poured me. “I was angry.” I muttered.

He let out a huff of laughter. “Harry, even when angry, that’s still incredible magic.”

I shrugged again, reaching over to fiddle with the handle of my cup.

“So you really don’t know how you did it then?” He asked.

I shook my head, glancing up at him.

“Hm.” He said again, his eyes lingering on my face before returning to his book.

I glanced over to my watch on the bureau. 7:30.

“Shouldn’t we be getting ready? What happened to never being late?” I asked.

“No Defense Against the Dark Arts today, remember, Potter?” He replied, turning a page in his book.

“Right.” I said, taking a sip of my tea. “So that means we have time for a shower?” I questioned, watching his face light up.

He snapped his book shut and stood, silvery silk house robe hanging on his body beautifully.

“Yes, it does.” He said with a grin. “Let’s hope Blaise doesn’t come looking for me again, yeah?” He questioned with a smile.

I laughed, taking another long sip of tea before grabbing our towels from my trunk. Draco had turned to open the door, glancing back to check I was behind him. I reached out and smacked his butt, watching him yelp and turn around with a flush on his cheeks.

“Potter!” He shouted, a smile lingering on his lips.

“Just testing a theory.” I muttered, grinning as I leaned to kiss him, tossing a towel at him as I passed by.

 


	41. Austin Creevey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs into Colin Creevey's dad.

I made my way down to the lake after exams the next day. I looked out across the lake, ripping up some of the cold grass that I sat on. A gentle breeze gusted through the trees, sending a shiver up my spine. I saw a tentacle of the giant squid break the surface of the glassy water. I heard a few distant laughs and shouts of delight from up in the castle as people celebrated the ending of their exams.

I heard the soft crunch of the grass and several pairs of footsteps behind me. I turned to find Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Cho, Luna, and Neville all coming down the hill toward me. Draco and Luna were arm in arm, Luna laughed as Draco said something to her before he looked down the hill toward me. He smiled when he saw me looking at him, the sunlight striking off his hair beautifully.

I turned back and faced the lake, listening as the sound of their chatter and footsteps grew louder and louder. Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek as he landed on the ground next to me. Dean and Seamus sat over to our right, across from Ron and Hermione. Luna and Neville went further on down to the lake, picking up a few flat stones.

Hermione pulled out her wand, waving it in a circle over us. Immediate warmth followed, seeping into my cold clothes. The group mumbled a general note of gratitude.

I watched as Luna showed Neville how to skip stones, smiling when Neville just chucked a boulder-like rock into the water. Luna watched him in that dreamy state of hers, a vague smile spread across her pale features. She simply repeated the steps she had already shown him, pausing to watch him make another poor attempt.

“You okay?” Draco asked.

I looked over at him, watching his eyes crinkle up into a smile. I leaned over and pecked a kiss to his lips.

“Couldn’t be better.” I replied with a smile.

He studied my face for a second before accepting my words, kissing the side of my forehead.

“What do you say we leave at about 11 tomorrow, yeah?” He asked, reaching up to tuck a straying piece of my hair behind my ear.

“Sounds good.” I said, leaning up against his warm chest.

“If you just pack your things tonight we can put a shrinking charm on them and bring them back with us to the manor.” He said, tracing circles on my shoulder.

I nodded, watching as Pansy threw grass in Cho’s hair. I elbowed Draco softly, leaning my face closer to his ear.

“You think Pansy and Cho are going to get together?” I whispered, pulling away to look at his face.

“That’s what I’ve been asking since 3rd year.” He replied, smiling at me.

I sighed, turning my direction back to Luna and Neville over by the lake. I watched as he reached down into the water to grab a stone, coming up with some sort of crab. He shrieked and threw it down, shooting out of the water as fast as possible. Luna remained emerged in the lake, holding her stomach as long ringlets of blonde hair fell around her laughing face.

“Think you did well on your exams then?” Hermione asked me.

I nodded and shrugged.

“Well enough, I suppose.” I answered. “Thanks for helping me study by the way.” I added.

“No problem Harry. You could use all the help you can get.” She muttered with a sly smile.

I pulled up some grass and tossed it in her direction, making most of it land on the book in her lap.

She laughed and brushed it off, holding it closer to her face as she began to read. I noticed she was wearing the necklace Draco gave her. There was a glowing yellow orb floating around inside the glass circle, bouncing around on the sides. A few minuscule puffs of white began blowing in from the edges, swirling around the orb as if it were magnetic.

I looked up from her necklace to see that it had started snowing, the snowflakes landed on the magical dome Hermione set up, sliding down the edges to land on the ground around us. I sighed happily and leaned up against Draco’s chest, resting my head back against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arm tighter around me.

 

“We should head inside, the feast will be starting soon.” Hermione announced, pushing her books into her bag.

Her warming charm was beginning to fade, a few snowflakes seeping through the dome. She waved her wand, letting the cold air brush around us as we stood up. Hermione grabbed her bag and started up the hill with Pansy.

I heard her shriek and watched as she flipped around, a ball of snow hitting her in the shoulder.

“Ronald Weasley, you ARSE!” She shouted, bounding back down the hill, scooping up a pile of snow the size of her head as she went.

She walked right up to him and threw it in his face before pushing him to the ground. He laughed loudly as they went down, spluttering when snow got in his mouth. I laughed and shook my head, turning to walk with Draco and Pansy the rest of the way up the hill. I heard a few more shrieks and loud laughs behind us as we walked through the doors of the castle.

Draco and Pansy walked a little ahead of me, arm in arm as we continued into the great hall. She muttered something in his ear, smiling broadly up at him. He leaned his head back as he laughed, shaking his head at whatever she said. I smiled as I looked away from them, glancing around at the tables as we passed. I saw a group of Hufflepuffs, to my right, pausing when I saw several other house colors surrounding them. I looked further down the table, finding groups of green and blue, a few straggling red ties here and there. This table was so diverse I wasn’t even sure who’s table it was supposed to be.

I came to a complete stop, turning to look at the table to my left. I found the same thing. I looked farther off to see that there was a broad mix of house colors at each table, no clear color outweighing any other at each table. The ghosts were floating around all the tables, saying hello to the students in their house along with all their new friends.

A wide smile spread across my face at the diversity I hadn’t recognized happening. I felt a hand on my arm and looked over to find Draco standing next to me, a concerned frown on his face.

“Everything.. alright?” He asked, pausing when he saw my smile.

I nodded. “Look.” I said, gesturing at the table next to us.

He looked over at a few of the students, beginning to look back at me, a question forming on his lips. He did a double take, leaning forward to look down the table and around at the other surrounding ones the same way I had.

“Which house table is this?” He asked with a frown. “And that one?” He asked, pointing at the one on our other side.

“I don’t think they care.” I said. He frowned and looked at me, observing the tables carefully.

“So they’re just... mixing?” He asked, craning his neck to look at the far side of the room where the Slytherin table is known to be, finding the same situation over there as well.

“How long has this been happening?” He asked, turning back to me.

I shrugged and started walking over to the 8th year table. “I think It’s good, don’t you?” I asked, looking up at him as we sat down.

He nodded in agreement. “For sure. I just thought it would take a few years for them to become so... mingled.” He said.

“You mean for people to accept that Slytherins aren’t evil?” I asked.

He let out a sharp laugh, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“I never said we weren’t.” He muttered, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I smiled and shook my head, our conversation ending when McGonagall tapped the edge of her glass with her knife.

“Welcome, students, to the end of term feast. It has been a wonderful semester.” She looked across the room, a smile on her face. “It has been a good academic year, and am pleased to find that new friendships and relationships,” She glanced down at me and Draco briefly. I blushed. “have been formed, regardless of house titles. I am proud to see that we stand strong together, regardless of the many obstacles we have faced. I look forward to another great term. As for now.. Let the feast begin!” She said, raising her glass to ensue the formation of all sorts of delectable food to fill the silver platters.

She raised her glass at me briefly before she sat down, a smile on her face. I nodded respectfully, raising my own glass to her.

I looked down at my plate to find it half full of food that Draco had already served me. He smiled at me as he set two rolls and a slice of ham on my plate. He slid a carrot into his mouth as he reached over to get a scoop of mashed potatoes for each of us.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” I said.

“Welcome, love.” He replied, cheek full of carrot.

 

I woke up lying on my stomach, Draco’s hands sliding up my back. I inhaled deeply, stretching my arms up underneath my pillow. I turned my head to find Draco sitting on the bed next to me, his feet tucked up underneath him. He leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to the my temple.

“Hey.” I muttered, a smile spreading across my face.

“Hey.” He replied, his voice gravely.

“Whatimeisit?” I asked, stretching my arms with a groan.

“9:50.” Draco replied.

“Mmm.” I said, closing my eyes again.

Draco shifted on the bed, swinging one of his legs over my back to straddle me. He started pushing his fingers harder into the muscles of my back, kneading them softly. He grabbed my shoulders, pressing his thumbs into a particularly dense knot.

“Mmmm.” I groaned, relaxing my shoulders against his touch.

He dragged his hands down my back, pressing his knuckled into my lower back, one hand on each side or my spine. He leaned his weight onto his hands, slowly sliding them up my back. There were several pops from my ribs, each crack giving a slight bit of release to the tightness in my back that I didn’t realize I had.

“God, that feels good.” I said.

He chuckled lightly, moving his fingers in circular motions on my shoulder muscles. He leaned down and began pressing gentle kisses down my spine, his fingers still at work. His hair tickled my back as he made his way downwards, leaving a soft tickling trail in the wake of his kisses.

He dragged his hands down my back, aligning his thumbs on either side of my spine, the rest of his fingers curving around my sides as he slid his hands up firmly. I groaned as he pushed all the air out of my lungs, inhaling when he dragged his hands down, and groaning again when he repeated his previous actions.

He rubbed my shoulders a little before planting a few more firm kisses to my upper back, letting his hands slide over my back as he sat up again.

“Ready to get up now?” He asked.

“Mnm.” I said, shaking my head.

He chuckled and got up off the bed. I turned my head the other way to watch him open the door of the wardrobe. He flicked through his shirts and sweaters, pausing at a dark green turtleneck that was similar to the white one he owned. He pulled it out and observed it, feeling the fabric between his thin fingers. He pursed his lips, still holding the sweater up as he flipped through his suit jackets. He pulled out a black jacket, followed by a pair of black trousers and a belt.

He looked at his clothing choice, the purse in his lips disappearing

“Come on, Potter. I’ll not be late.” He said, laying his clothes down on the back of my legs.

I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows looking over my shoulder to watch him tug on his trousers. He zipped and buttoned them, looping his belt through the waist of it. He smiled at me as he buckled his belt, holding his sweater in his hands. He tilted his head as he looked down at me, his silvery eyes sweeping over my face and my hair.

“Up you get, scarhead.” He said, nudging my leg with his knee.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, pushing myself up into a sitting position. I stretched my arms up as I stood, twisting to crack my back. I exhaled sharply as I let my hands drop down to my sides, blinking rapidly to get rid of the stars that had appeared behind my eyelids.

Draco was still watching me, sweater hanging in his hands. I stepped forward, grabbing his waist to pull him towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, leaning up against my chest, the soft knit of his sweater warm against my bare back. I slid one of my hands up to hold the side of his face, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

He smiled into the kiss, sliding his arms around me further to draw me closer. I stroked his cheekbone with my thumb as I pulled away, watching as his eyes fluttered open to search around my face.

“I love you.” I said, pecking his lips again.

“I love you, too. Now get dressed, I have people to see.” He said, dropping his arms from around my waist after he kissed my cheek.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling as I knelt down next to my trunk.

I tugged out the usual attire. A red cable knit jumper and some too-old jeans. I yanked on my sneakers and my jacket, latching my watch onto my wrist before sliding my fingers through my hair.

“Ready.” I said, adjusting my jacket slightly as I turned to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he straightened the neck of his sweater.

“Forgetting something?” He asked, nudging my trunk with the toe of one of his polished shoes.

“Er...” I mumbled, looking down at myself. I looked up at him for help.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling out his wand.

“We’ll be gone for a month. Unless you have a supply of clothes at the Weasley’s, then I suggest you take this?” He said, his other eyebrow joining the one he already had raised.

He flicked his wand at my trunk, making it shrink down to about the size of my watch.

“Right...” I muttered, reaching down to pick the trunk up off the floor.

He chuckled and shook his head at me, tucking his wand into his jacket. He clasped the top button on his coat, his delicate fingers reaching up to tug at the sweater’s neck.

“Ready?” I asked, reaching my hand out towards him.

He nodded, the corner of his mouth raising up into a smile as he reached out to take my hand. I leaned over and kissed his cheek as we stepped toward the door.

 

“Say we meet at the Three Broomsticks at arounddd... 2?” Draco asked, his eyebrow raised.

I nodded, brushing a few snowflakes off his shoulder.

He leaned over and pecked a kiss to my lips before turning and entering George’s Joke shop. I looked down at my watch and took a deep breath. 10:55. That gives me about four hours to go to muggle London, find a bookshop and be back here.

I turned on my heel and headed off to a less busy part of the street, twisting on the spot as I thought of the Leaky cauldron.

I landed in the back room that lead out to Diagon Alley, pushing through the door to the rest of the pub. I kept my head down as I walked through, avoiding the prying eyes and sudden gasps at my presence. I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto Charing Cross road. I turned right and headed down the street, hoping that my memory would serve me right.

I walked about 5 minutes and took another right, down a small alley and through a tunnel of some sorts. I climbed up a small staircase and onto another road, turning left. I strode past a flower shop, a pub, several restaurants and a coffee shop before finally running into Barnes and Noble, a muggle bookshop that I used to get dragged to all the time with Petunia for her weekly book club.

I took a deep breath before tugging the door open, suddenly engulfed in the rich scent of book glue and coffee. I smiled slightly as I continued through the shop, pulling out the purple book that Jane had given me. I walked up to a receptionist’s desk, setting the book down on the table.

She finished typing something on her computer as she looked up at me, an obligatory smile on her face.

“Hi, welcome to Barnes and Noble. How can I help you?” She asked.

“Hey, I was just wondering if you had a copy of this book somewhere?” I asked, sliding it across the table toward her.

She flipped it open to the back page, reading a number off of the barcode. She turned back to her computer and typed in the numbers, her long red fingernails clacking on the keys. She pursed her lips as she scrolled down the page, frowning slightly. She made a clicking noise with her tongue, turning away from her computer to grab the book of the table.

“I think we have it in the gardening section, but I can check in the back if we don’t. Follow me.” She said, stepping around the counter.

She lead me down a few of the isles, her curly ginger hair bouncing behind her. She had so many freckles that she could practically be a Weasley. She turned right and paused about halfway down a row, her hand coming up to slide along the spines of the books. She frowned as she looked at them, pursing her lips again.

“Mm.” She said sharply, turning to me again. “It’s not here, but I’ll check in the back. Mind if I take this with me for reference?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

“No, sure. Go ahead.” I said.

She smiled. “Great, thanks. It makes the job easier. Follow me.” She said, walking past me to exit the row. We walked back the way we came, passing the desk to make our way down several isles. We stopped when we got to a pair of double doors.

“No customers back here, I’m afraid. I’ll be back in a bit.” She said, pushing through the doors with her shoulder.

I nodded, tucking my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I turned to face the rest of the bookstore, watching a few of the children play with the toys displayed in the kid’s section of the bookstore. A boy and a girl were playing with a set of toy trains, squealing and hitting them together. I smiled and looked down at my shoes, leaning back against the wall.

A woman rushed past me, catching my attention. She stopped at the pair of playing children, shushing them and handing them each a book from the tall pile in her arms. They immediately dropped the trains and grabbed at the books, opening them hungrily. The woman kissed the tops of both their heads before rushing off again, her long petticoat gusting behind her.

The girl and boy remained silent, as if the words in front of them were so captivating they were afraid blinking might dampen the experience.

“Ahem.”

I jumped slightly, whipping around to find the reception girl standing with two copies of the purple gardening book.

“Found it.” She said, her smile much warmer than obligatory now.

“Oh, great. Thank you for your help.” I said, taking them when she handed the books to me.

“Not a problem.” She replied, a fresh smile spreading across her face. “You, er, live around here?” She asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Oh- um- well- I uh- well-” I stumbled out, taken off guard by the question. “Yeah.”

She nodded, gesturing for me to walk with her to the reception desk so I could pay for my book.

“You looking for a job? We’re hiring.” She said, her brown eyes glancing over my jacket, sweater and worn jeans that were almost certainly muggle appropriate.

“I- well- I’m not- I don’t-” I took a deep breath. Get it together. “I’m not really looking for a job.” I said finally, pushing my book across the table to her. “Thank you, though.” I said quickly, watching as she scanned the barcode.

“No problem. 9.50.” She said. I scavenged through my pockets and pulled out a 10 pound note, sliding it across to her.

She poked a button on her register with a long, painted nail.

“If you’re not looking for a job, maybe you’re in search of a good coffee?” She questioned, sticking the note in the register and picking up 50 pents.

“C-coffee?” I asked confusedly.

She rolled her eyes as she shut the register with her hip.

“You really are dense, aren’t you?” She asked, setting my change on top of the purple book.

“Sorry?” I asked glancing down as my receipt started printing.

“I’m asking you out for coffee, yes or no?” She said, a smile working on her lips.

“Oh! Oh, I um- I have a boyfriend. Sorry.” I stuttered out, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

“Ah darn. The good one’s are always taken.” She said lightly, sighing as she ripped the receipt from the printer. “Welp, see you later handsome.” She said, resting the receipt on my book before turning back to her computer.

“Yep- yeah, sure. Have a good day. Bye.” I said, sweeping the receipt and change into my hand. “Thanks.” I muttered before turning around, clearing my throat.

I sped out of the shop, my cheeks flaming. I glanced down at my watch. 12:03. I tucked the books away in my jacket before shoving my hands in my pockets, shivering against the icy cold. A thick layer of snow had built up, crunching under my feet. I gripped my wand in my pocket, casting a silent warming charm over my clothes. I immediately relaxed against the heat, taking a deep breath in. I looked around at where I was, observing the quaint shops and city apartments that lined the street.

I turned in the opposite direction of where I came, walking slowly down the snowy path. I looked down as I walked, watching as the new fallen snow filled in the footprints that were already left there by passers by. I turned right at a streetlight, finding myself in a more residential area.

 

A car passed by me slowly, rolling down the street. I watched until it pulled into a driveway at the end of the road, spilling about half a dozen blonde headed children and two tired looking adults out of the doors. I smiled and looked back down at my feet, my nose cold from the lack of a heating charm.

“Mr. Potter?” Said a voice behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, turning around so fast I was shocked I remained standing. I gripped my wand in my pocket as I observed the heavily coated man. He had mousey brown hair and brown eyes, a great bushy beard hugging his neck.

“Mr. Potter?” He asked again, stepping closer. I gripped my wand tighter.

“Yes, that’s me. Who are you?” I asked, frowning.

He heaved a sigh, his eyebrows drawing up. He stuck out a large hand, shifting a strange crate to his left hand.

“I’m Austin Creevey. Colin’s dad. I recognize you from his pictures.” He said, smiling warmly.

My stomach dropped to my shoes.

“Austin.” I said, gripping his hand firmly, a knot forming in the back of my throat. “I’m sor-.” I started automatically.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, cutting me off. He let out another heavy sigh as he dropped his hand away from mine, shifting the crate back.

“It’s a real honor to meet you.” He said with a nod.

“You, too, sir.” I replied. “Can I carry that for you?” I asked, reaching for his crate.

“No, no I’m fine. Been carrying it for 45 years, I can carry it a few more minutes.” He said with a deep chuckle.

“Oh yeah, you’re a milk man, right?” I asked, falling back to walk next to him. I glanced further into the crate to see several empty milk bottles in the bottom of it.

He turned to me, surprise across his face.

“Colin tell you that, did he?” He questioned.

I nodded quickly.

“And you remembered?” He asked, his brow furrowing.

I nodded again.

“Hm.” He grunted, looking back toward the sidewalk. “I was always worried you’d thought of him more of a... I didn’t think you listened to him is all.” He explained.

“He was a good wizard. Had a strong loyalty. Good heart.” I said, staring hard at the ground.

We walked in silence for a long time. I kept thinking about how small Colin was when he died. How young he was. And his brother-

“Would you like to come in for tea?” Colin’s dad cut off my morbid train of thought.

I realized that we had stopped in front of a small cottage looking house. There was a wide field spreading out to the left of the house full of cows and horses.

“I’d love some.” I said, glancing down at my watch as Colin’s dad turned to walk down the path.

He set his crate down on the porch, pulling out a bundle of keys from his pocket. He turned the key in it’s lock, pushing through the door. I followed him inside, looking around their kitchen. It was a small place, just enough for three or four people to live comfortably. The kitchen was small, barely enough counter space and a dining table that sat four. I could see into their sitting room. There was a navy couch and a small television sitting on a dark brown table against the wall.

I heard the click of a kettle and a few thunks as Mr. Creevy set some mugs down on the counter. I realized that I was still standing in the doorway. I quickly shut the door behind me, taking a few steps further inside.

“You can have a seat at the table if you want, there’s something I want to show you.” He said, walking out of the kitchen, through the living room and up a set of stairs.

I walked over to the dining table, sitting down slowly. I spread my fingers out across the rough floral fabric of the table cloth, heaving a deep sigh as I looked around the small kitchen and wondered if this is where Colin usually sat during his morning breakfasts.

I heard the water in the kettle start boiling, the beginnings of a whistle forming. I was about to get up when Mr. Creevey’s footsteps sounded on the landing. He walked past the dining room table, dropping a small brown book on it before clicking off the kettle. He placed a tea bag in each mug, pouring the freshly boiled water over them. He set the kettle down and brought the mugs over to the table, placing one in front of me.

“Cream? Sugar?” He asked before he sat down.

I shook my head, trying my best not to be a nuisance. He nodded once and sat down, resting a hand on the brown book he set on the table. He tugged on the teabag, not making a comment about the book. I sat and watched the dark color of the tea seep into the water.

He pulled his teabag out of the water, resting it on a small plate on his table. He took a sip of his tea, followed by a deep sigh.

He flipped open the cover of the book, letting it fall open. He slowly flipped through a couple pages, a sad smile on his face.

“I always saw these pictures but never thought I’d ever meet you.” He said finally, looking up from the album.

“Those are pictures of me?” I asked, glancing down at the album.

He nodded with a chuckle. “Yeah. I have more pictures of you than I do of him. See for yourself.” He said, sliding the album across to me in a swift motion.

I set my tea aside, flipping open the brown cover. I saw a picture of a very young looking version of me, accompanied by Ron in the great hall. I remembered the encounter fondly.

_Alright, Harry? I’m- I’m Colin Creevey._

I stared down at the photo, watching the shocked expression on my young face pass over and over in an endless loop.

“Sir-” I said before cutting myself off. The idea had come to me so quickly I didn’t know what to do with it. “Sir, I um.” I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. “I have this... stone. It can- this might be a shock to you. I’m sorry. This stone, you see, well it can bring the ghosts of people back from the dead.” I said slowly, letting him process my words. “There’s only one like it, and I have it in my possession. I have it with me right now, actually.” I said, reaching to pat the pocket with my shrunken trunk.

“So.. you’re saying that I might.. be able to talk to him?” Mr. Creevey asked.

I nodded, still holding the photo album with my other hand.

He took a deep breath that was surprisingly shaky, bringing one of his big hands up to push through his hair and down his bushy beard.

“Could you, er... give me a moment?” He asked.

“Yes, sir. Of course. Take all the time you need.” I said quickly.

He nodded and stood up slowly, turning to walk over to the staircase. He disappeared up them, the floor above me creaking as he walked down the hall. I glanced down at my watch. 12:38.

I pulled my trunk out of my pocket, setting it on the floor. I tapped my wand on it to enlarge it again, unlatching it to rifle through my things. I found the stone wrapped inside my invisibility cloak, next to the snitch it came out of. I tucked it in my pocket, tapping my trunk to shrink it again. I stood up after pushing my trunk back into my jacket, keeping only Jane’s copy of the gardening book in my jacket now. I tucked my wand in the lining of my jacket again, zipping the small compartment.

I returned to my seat, taking a sip of tea. I pulled out the stone, rolling it over in my fingers as I flipped through the pages of the photo album. Me in the hall, on my broom, on the ground of the quidditch pitch with a broken arm, in the hospital, in class. I smiled and shook my head sighing at his strange obsession with me.

I jumped slightly as I heard a sniff from in front of me, not realizing that Mr. Creevey had reentered the room. He was staring at the table, one hand over his mouth, the other on his hip.

“I’m ready.” He said, dropping his hand away from his mouth. He sniffed heavily again, holding his chin up.

“Er.. did you want to maybe.. talk to him in his room.. or somewhere else? Just so you can have a little privacy?” I asked, standing up.

“Oh. Is that an option? You don’t have to be in the room with me?” He asked.

“Well. I don’t think so. We can try it and if it doesn’t work I can just make myself scarce. Sound good?” I asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. Right. Sure. His room’s upstairs. Follow me.” He said, turning back around to walk up the stairs.

I slid my hand up the red railing as we ascended the stairs, walking down a hallway that barely fit the wide expanse of Mr. Creevey's shoulders. He paused in front of a door, twisting the knob to push it open.

“Sorry for the mess.” He said as I stepped inside. “I haven’t brought myself to clean it yet.”

I looked around at the few pairs of jeans and shirts sprawled everywhere. The unmade bed and half emptied trunk. All signs of a life brought to an abrupt end. A knot began to form in the back of my throat. I cleared it, blinking quickly as I pulled the stone from my pocket. I took a deep breath, looking up at his bearded face.

“Ready?” I asked.

He nodded.

I closed my hand around the stone, exhaling slowly as I let my eyes close. I thought of Colin as I flipped the stone in my hand, hoping that it would focus on just the one person instead of all my loved one’s that died.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

I held breath, afraid to open my eyes.

“ _Dad_? Harry?” I heard Colin’s boyish voice, making my eyes fly open.

I exhaled sharply as I let my eyes open, watching Mr. Creevey’s shake as he let out a short sob.

“Colin, my boy.” He said, stepping forward.

I placed my hand on his arm. “You can’t touch him. He’s just an mirage.” I explained.

Mr. Creevey nodded, his eyes welling with tears.

“Harry! Harry, did you see the album? The album with all your pictures?” Colin asked me.

I smiled and nodded. “The brown book?” I asked.

He grinned and nodded excitedly.

“Yeah, I saw it. Thanks Colin.” I said with a smile, sadness stabbing away at my heart.

I dropped my hand away from Mr. Creevey’s arm.

“I’ll uh.. be downstairs, alright? Take your time, I don’t have anywhere to be.” I said quietly. “Bye, Colin.” I said with a nod.

“Bye, Harry!” He said happily, his voice just as jovial as the day I met him.

I smiled again, patting Mr. Creevey on the shoulder before I turned and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

The knot in my throat started to swell as I climbed down the stairs. I took a deep, shaky breath, holding my head up as I blinked rapidly. I had almost passed the couch when I collapsed, hot tears streaming down my face. My body shook as I cried silently, digging my fingers into the carpeted floor.

I stared down at my scarred hands, my face twisting up as my body shook with sobs. I felt my way over to the couch, grabbing at the cushion before I gave up, dropping my head onto my arms. I took a gasping breath in, only to have it get cut off by another sob.

I punched the pillow of the couch, a cry slipping out of my lips. I pinched my lips together as I continued to cry tears of sadness and anger. He was so young. They all were. Too young to die. I was too late. Too weak.

“Damn it.” I cried, holding my face in my hands.

I shook my head, my shoulders continuing to tremble as I cried, hot tears dripping from my face and onto the deep blue cushions of the couch.

 

I stared down at my cold tea, my eyes felt puffy and wet. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing on attempting a wandless warming charm. I inhaled through my nose and out through my mouth, willing the warmth in my hands to go into my tea.

I heard the faint creak of the stairs and opened my eyes to find Mr. Creevey walking toward me, hands on his hips. He was breathing heavily and I could tell he had just been crying. I glanced down at my watch. 2:13. Damn it, I’m late.

“Sir.” I said, standing up. “Is everything...?” I started to question.

He started nodding before I could even ask.

“Thank you, lad.” He said, walking over to clasp a large hand on my shoulder. “I needed that. I needed.. closure.” He took a shaky breath, looking over my head. “I think I’ll finally get around to cleaning his room now.” He said with a breathy laugh.

“Is he.. gone?” I asked, wondering if muggles were able to cast away spirits.

He nodded, breathing heavily again. “He said goodbye and faded. He was just like I remember him. Still happy-.” He cut off, bringing his hand from my shoulder up to his mouth as he cleared his throat.

He furrowed his brow as he inhaled again, clearing his throat. “Thank you.” He said, nodding at me again.

I ducked my head in welcome, staring at my shoes. I felt the need to apologize again, but I knew he wouldn’t like it. I bit my tongue.

“Did you want some more tea or anything?” He asked, gesturing to my half empty mug.

“No, actually, I’m uh.. meeting up with a friend soon. Thank you, though.” I said.

He nodded, reaching to pick our mugs up off the table. He set them down in the sink as he walked to the door, beginning to unlock it.

“Actually, er, do you mind if I dissaparate from in here? I don’t want any non-magical people to see me.” I asked.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He said, locking the door again. “Here, uh.. take this with you.” He said walking back over to the dining room table to grab the brown photo album.

“Are you sure you don’t want it? I don’t really need any pictures of myself.” I asked as he walked back over to me.

He sniffed and nodded. “I’m sure. I’m afraid I’ve looked at these pictures a little too much. It would be best if I didn’t have them around anymore.” He said, handing it to me.

I nodded, slipping it inside my jacket next to Jane’s gardening book.

“Thank you, sir.” I said.

He nodded, patting my shoulder. Suddenly he tugged me forward, enclosing me in a rough hug. I was caught so off guard that I nearly shouted in surprise, my arms sprawling out to the sides before closing around his large waist. He patted my back roughly a few times before stepping back, letting his hand drop from my arm.

He cleared his throat as he stepped back a few more paces.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” He said with a nod.

I nodded back. “Have a good day, Mr. Creevey.” I replied.

I watched him for another few seconds before twisting on the spot and disapparating with a _crack_.

 


	42. Desseoc Expleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry visit Jane's house to wish her a Happy Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bonus chapter! Merry Christmas (and have a good day regardless, even if you don't celebrate Christmas. (: )

I apparated just outside the Three Broomsticks, glancing down at my watch. 2:38. I rushed in pushing through a small cluster of adults and past three teenagers in search of Draco’s blonde head. I gave the room a thorough look over three times, the only thing left for me to do was either cast a messenger patronus or start shouting his name in an attempt to find him. I looked down at my watch, tapping the face of it to check that it was still working.

“Excuse me.” I said, touching the arm of a girl to my right. “What time is it? I think my watch is broken.” I asked.

She glanced down at her own watch. “It’s 2:41.” She replied with a smile.

I frowned. “Great. Thank you.” I said, turning around and ignoring her shocked expression when she saw the scar on my forehead.

I looked around the pub again. Surely I couldn’t just be missing him? I glanced around some more as I walked back to the door, pushing it open to walk back out onto the street. I walked into the middle of the street, looking down to the left. No Draco. I turned to look to my right, finding myself face to face with an angular chin.

“Boo.” He said.

I nearly fell backwards in shock, only caught by a hand around my bicep. Draco chuckled as he steadied me.

“Bloody hell, didn’t expect that you were still so frightened by me, Potter.” He muttered, letting my arm go.

I rolled my eyes and pushed against his chest.

“Where were you?” I asked, frowning up at him.

“I've been at the shop. We installed an ingredient shelf and set up some protective shields around the room. Why, what time is it?” He asked, looking down at my watch.

He gasped in horror, grabbing my wrist to get a better view.

“Oh my God! It’s nearly 3, I am so sorry, Harry!” He said, his eyebrows drawing together.

“It’s okay, I just got here myself.” I said, giving him a comforting smile.

He exhaled sharply in relief, sagging slightly.

“Thank God.” He muttered. “Wait.” He said straightening up again. “Where have _you_  been?” He asked.

I exhaled and looked up at the falling snow. “I’ll explain on the way, yeah?” I asked, nodding my head in the direction of Jane’s house.

He nodded, and held out his elbow to me, letting me wrap my arms in the crook of it. I took a deep breath and began to explain how I ran into Austin Creevey and my experience at his house.

Draco let out a low whistle.

“Wow.” Draco breathed as we turned onto the road on which Jane lived.

“Yeah.” I muttered, pulling out the brown album Mr. Creevey gave me.

Draco took it, flipping slowly through the pictures.

“So you really didn’t pay him to take pictures of you?” Draco asked jokingly.

I pushed against his chest, a smile automatically jumping to my face.

“Tosser.” I muttered as I took the brown album back.

He smiled and leaned to kiss the side of my forehead before pushing through the white picket fence to Jane’s house. I saw him watching the side of my face as I walked past him and into her garden. I glanced at him to find a smile spread across his face, his eyes crinkled up.

“What?” I asked, tucking the album inside my jacket.

He latched the gate without taking his eyes off me.

“I just love you. A lot.” He said, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked up to the porch.

I leaned back to look at him, observing the smile on his face. His silvery eyes dropped down to my lips, then rose up to my eyes again.

“I love you, too.” I replied.

He smiled and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to my lips as he knocked on the door.

I smiled and looked down at my sneakers, glancing over at his well polished shoes. I rolled my eyes. Tosser.

Sheffield opened the door, looking slightly more put together than the last time I was here.

“Hey.” He said, smiling at me as he stepped back to let us pass through. “I thought you were going to be here 30 minutes ago?” Sheffield asked Draco coldly.

“Sorry, we um.. got caught up. Is Jane having tea?” Draco asked, peeking down the hall.

“She sleeping. I’ll wake her up in a bit. Come, I’ll get your tea started.” Sheffield said, leading us down the hall.

“Oh, well I can go wake-.” Draco started, his hand on the banister.

“No!” Sheffield said, extended his hand toward Draco to stop him. “No, she um.. She likes to have tea when she wakes up. I don’t have any ready yet.” Sheffield explained.

“Oh. Alright then.” Draco said, his brow furrowing slightly.

I held out my hand to him as he started to walk down the hall. I turned around to head into the kitchen, stopping short when I found Sheffield staring at our clasped hands.

“You okay?” I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

He didn’t move.

“Sheffield.” I said, waving my hand even more. Nothing.

“Sheffield!” I exclaimed, pushing against his chest lightly.

He jumped and blinked slightly, swallowing as he glanced between my face, Draco’s face and our hands.

“Right. Tea. Harry. Come.” He said, turning on his heel to walk into the kitchen.

I turned slightly and raised my eyebrows to Draco. He smiled and shook his head, the same bewildered expression on his face. We chuckled as we walked into the dining room, right into a wave of heat.

“It’s a little hot in here, don’t you think?” I asked, peeling off my jacket.

“Oh. Right.” Sheffield said, stepping over to push open a set of doors that lead outside. Draco and I sat down at the table after shedding our jackets, taking seats next to each other. Sheffield pushed a plate of biscuits in front of us before walking into the kitchen.

I picked up a biscuit, nibbling on the edge as Sheffield banged around angrily in the kitchen. He slammed the kettle down onto the stove, clicking it on forcefully. He whacked a few cups down on the table top, along with the teapot, yanking out a box of tea from the cupboard. He heaved a sigh as he looked into the box, dropping it on the counter.

“I need to pick some flowers for the tea, I’ll be back.” Sheffield muttered, storming out in a huff.

I turned and looked at Draco holding my breath until I heard the door slam shut. We both burst into laughter.

“Oh my GOD!” I said, gaping at Draco.

“What is his problem?” Draco asked, laughing along with me.

I shook my head a smiled, patting my jacket for Jane’s gardening book.

“Seems a little tense.” I laughed.

Draco nodded in agreement, chuckling as he nibbled at a biscuit.

I pulled Jane’s gardening book out of my jacket, hoping I could sneak it to Jane without Sheffield noticing and asking questions.

“I have to return this to Jane. I’ll go ahead and wake her up, the tea will be ready soon enough.” I said as I stood.

“Careful Sheffield doesn’t catch you, might stare at you until he passes out or something.” Draco laughed.

I chuckled and shook my head, draping my jacket over the back of my chair.

“I’ll be back.” I said, mocking Sheffield’s voice.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes again, shooing me away with his one hand as he brought the other up to his brow to lean on it as he laughed. I chuckled as I walked down the hall, gripping the banister to swing around it and jog up the stairs. I paused walking when I heard the door open and shut, Sheffield’s footsteps sounding as he walked down the hall.

I slowly walked the rest of the way down the hall, poking my head into a room on my right. Library. No Jane. I walked a little further down the hall, looking into a room on my left. Bathroom, no Jane. I sighed as I continued down the hall, looking into the the next room on the right. Empty bedroom. I continued down to the last door on the hall, creaking it open slowly.

I walked quietly into the room when I saw Jane lying there, her hands folded over her slowly rising stomach. I set the book down on the desk softly, kneeling down next to her. I rested my hand on top of hers gently.

“Jane.” I whispered, shaking her hands slightly. She didn’t stirr.

“Jane.” I repeated, slightly louder. Again, she didn’t wake up. I frowned, adjusting the way I was kneeling next to her. I reached my hand up to her shoulders, shaking her once again. “Jane!” I exclaimed, worry rising in my chest.

I pressed my fingers up against her neck, checking her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. I immediately stood, flying down the hall and descending the stairs.

“Draco!” I called, whipping around the banister and past the pictures of and aging Draco and Sheffield. “Draco!! Something’s wrong with-!” I cut off as soon as I landed myself in the kitchen.

They were on the other side of the room, Draco was standing 5 or so feet away from Sheffield, his hands up. Sheffield was pointing his wand straight at Draco’s chest, breathing hard, shaking wildly. He glanced over at me as I entered, then quickly looked back at Draco.

“Wh- What’s going on?” I asked, my heart still pounding from when I ran down the stairs.

Sheffield let out a strangled laugh. “Why don’t you ask your little _boyfriend_.” He said bitterly.

I looked over at Draco, finding a mask on his face that I hadn’t seen in a long time. He looked exactly like he did in 5th year, his face as stoic as ever, void of any and all emotion. Draco glanced at me, his hands still raised toward Sheffield. He took a deep breath, returning his gaze to Sheffield as he spoke

“It was all him. He heard about the fight in the pub with Magnis and hired him to push me in front of that train. When it didn’t work, he was paid again to try and kill me at the manor. When he failed _that_ , I guess Magnis thought my father was the second best and decided to kill him instead.” Draco said, his voice quivering slightly. “At least he succeeded in something.” Draco said bitterly.

“Wh.. But.. Why?” I asked, shaking my head with confusion.

Draco shook his head, clearly not knowing the answer. I looked over at Sheffield, taking a step forward.

“Why? Why would you do this?” I asked. “You always seemed so...” I trailed off, trying to find an adjective that wasn’t going to set him off.

“So _what_? So creepy? Weird? Skiddish? What, Harry?!” He asked, glaring at me like I had never seen before. He let out a thick laugh, looking like he might be on the verge of tears. I glanced over to the dining table to see my coat on the back of my chair. If I could only get to my wand...

“I’ve loved you from the moment I met you and you never gave me a second glance.” He said through gritted teeth.

I froze, every thought of escape vacating my mind.

“You _what_?” I asked in shock.

He scowled at me, his hand shaking even more now.

“ _See_ , you didn’t even notice.” He cried, his face twisting up severely. “I took up that job in Hogsmeade so that I had an excuse to run into you. I knew you’d be bound to go in there eventually. And then when I heard about you and Draco... I thought I was going to be sick.” He choked out.

“But.. I thought you were with Cho?” I asked.

He let out a sharp, high pitched laugh.

“ _Cho_.” He spat out her name venomously.“I was only with her because I knew you were a friend of hers. I went to the ball to see _you_ and you were with _him_.” He muttered, jabbing his wand at Draco again.

“You ruined everything! You always have! Even since we were kids, it was always about you!” Sheffield shouted, tears now falling down his face. “Not this time. No. Now it’s my turn. It’s time for someone to notice _me_ for a change.” Sheffield said quietly, taking in a breath to cast a spell as he raised his wand.

“Wait!” I shouted, extending my hand toward Sheffield. “Okay.”

I took a few slow steps forward, my hands still in front of me to show I meant no harm.

“Okay. I-.” I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes on Sheffield. “I’ll be with you. We can be together.” I said, my voice shaking slightly.

I stopped when I was about a foot away from him, letting my arms drop to my sides.

“We- we can?” Sheffield asked, his blue eyes wide.

“Yes, of course. Just- just put the wand down, okay?” I said, glancing at Draco who remained expressionless.

I looked back to Sheffield who’s face had turned into a deep frown.

“How do I know you wont just say that and then go back to him?!” He said, his voice raising. “How do I know you mean it?!” He yelled, jutting his wand in Draco’s direction.

I clenched my jaw and swallowed hard, taking the final step forward. I caressed his cheek with my fingertips, sliding back into his hair. I shoved all anger aside, pretending that I was looking up at Draco.

“I mean it. I swear, I do.” I said softly, as if it were a secret.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his arm drop a fraction of an inch.

“You do?” He questioned, squinting his eyes at me suspiciously.

“Of course I do.” I gave him a small smile, glancing down at his lips. “I’ve wanted you ever since I first saw you in the owl emporium.” I said softly, my other hand sliding up to his shoulder.

“You have?” He asked quietly, his voice reaching the same softness as mine.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” I questioned. “I’m only with Draco for the publicity.” I muttered, leaning my face forward slightly.

Sheffield scoffed. “I knew it.” He whispered, his arm dropping even lower.

I closed my eyes, standing up on my tip toes to lean up to his face. My nose touched his cheek, our lips a centimeter apart. I felt his shoulder shift underneath my hand and I knew he had dropped his arm even lower.

“Oh, Harry.” He whispered, his voice hopeful.

My eyes flew open as I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to make him drop his wand. It fell to the floor with a clatter as I grabbed a fist full of his hair and shoved him to the ground. I let out an angry grunt as I pressed his face against the floor, my knee wedged between his shoulder blades as I twisted his arm with my other hand.

“You pathetic fool.” I spat, my face twisting up with disgust as his other cold, clammy hand grabbed at my ankle.

I lifted my foot and pinned his wrist underneath it, scowling down at him. I flicked my hair out of my face, as I looked around, spotting his short, crooked wand. I lifted my hand from where I was pressing his face into the ground and picked it up. I pressed the tip of his wand against his neck, grinding my teeth together. I leaned my face down next to his ear.

“If I ever see you again, don’t expect me to be so gracious.” I growled, jabbing his wand further into the side of his neck as I cast a silent body binding curse. His arms flew down to his sides, his legs snapping together. I stood, glaring down at him, I was squeezing his wand so tightly that my hand was trembling.

“Jane’s upstairs, third door on the right. Go to her.” I directed Draco.

He immediately jumped over Sheffield and walked quickly out of the room. I closed my eyes and exhaled, trying to soothe my nerves so I could produce a messenger patronus.

I thought about the snowball fight Draco and I had, and how my lungs had burned with laughter. I smiled and flicked my wand, conjuring my patronus.

_I’ve been attacked. I need someone to come and collect the attacker. Someone is hurt. Thank you._

I swirled and flicked Sheffield’s wand, making my patronus shrink into a small orb and fly out the window to Kingsley. I sighed, tucking Sheffield’s wand into my pocket. I knelt down next to him, watching his blue eyes grow wide with fear as he looked up at me. My nose scrunched up in disgust.

I flipped him over roughly, hauling him up by the front of his shirt. I dragged him over to the wall, leaning him up against it like a plank of wood. I leaned right up to his face, rage and repulsion coursing through me.

“Move and you die.” I said fiercely, flicking his wand at him to bind him with ropes as an extra precaution.

I jabbed the wand into his ribs, muttering _finite_ under my breath to release him from his body bind curse.

“Harry, I-” He started.

“Shut UP!” I shouted, nearly piercing one of his lungs with the amount of force I was pressing into his wand. “What did you do to Jane?” I asked.

He looked like he might cry, his face twisting up in sadness and pain. “Powdered root of Asphodel in her tea...” He muttered out, his eyes dropping.

“How _could you_?” I whispered, my eyes squinting in rage. “How could you do that to her? She RAISED you. She looked after you! She’s your grandmother! You’re own flesh and blood! _How could you do that to her_?!” I was shouting at this point, shaking with rage from head to toe.

I clenched my jaw shut, taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep my blood from boiling. He was looking down at the floor, his face turned away from me.

“Will she die?” I asked quietly.

He closed his eyes, his eyebrows drawing together. That was answer enough for me.

I cast another body-bind curse, stepping away from him when his limbs snapped together, his head pulled up straight.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself. Look at what you’ve done. Scum.” I spat angrily, shoving his wand in my pocket.

I gave him a final glare before turning on my heel and exiting the room. I took the stairs by two, turning down the hall and into the room that held Jane and Draco. I pushed through the door, finding Draco knelt down on the ground next to Jane’s bed. He was holding her hand, his fingers pushing through her grey hair. Draco gave a heavy sniff as he looked up at me, his eyes full of tears.

“Her pulse is weak.” He croaked out. “I can’t lose her, too, Harry. I can’t-.” He said, his tears spilling over.

I knelt next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me back desperately, his hand clawing at the back of my sweater. I could feel his arms trembling as he let out a shaky breath. I rubbed his back soothingly, rocking back and forth slowly.

“She’ll be okay, Draco. She’ll be okay.” I said softly, reaching up to stroke his hair.

I ignored the pang in my chest, knowing that she probably would not be okay. I heard several sharp cracks, drawing me and Draco apart.

I kissed his forehead as I stood.

“Stay here.” I muttered as I walked out the door and toward the sounds of locks unlatching. I clambered down the stairs, flinging the door open. Kingsley was there, a flock of aurors behind him.

“In here.” I said, turning on my heel to walk into the kitchen area.

I pulled out Sheffield’s wand and handed it to Kingsley.

“His name is Sheffield Rideal. He hired Magnis Celest to attack Draco. He made an attempt on Draco’s life again today.” I said, glaring at him.

“This boy? I got my son’s owl from him.” One of the aurors muttered, stepping forward.

“He works at Eyelops owl Emporium and Galdrags wizard gear. Though, I don’t expect he will be working there at all anymore.” I said threateningly. “There is a witch upstairs in need of medical attention, he poisoned her with Asphodel.” At my words, three aurors turned down the hall, their footsteps heavy on the stairs.

“Leo. Parks. Take him to the Ministry’s holding cell. Schedule a trial with the Wizengamot immediately. Tell them it will be a short trial.” Kingsley said darkly, glaring at Sheffield so intensely that it nearly matched my own.

Two aurors stepped forward, grabbing Sheffield roughly. They dissaparated with a _crack_.

“The rest of you, get back to work. Thank you for your assistance.” Kingsley said, dismissing them.

They nodded respectfully before disapparating.

“The witch is upstairs you said?” Kingsley asked, glancing back at me as he turned down the hall.

“Third door on the right.” I directed.

He climbed up the stairs and through the open door.

“Take her to St. Mungo’s, ask for the best mediwizard there. Tell them it’s for Harry Potter.” Kingsley instructed. The three aurors nodded, one reaching out to pick up her legs, one holding her midsection, the other supporting her head.

Draco pressed a kiss against her forehead, dropping her hand as he stepped back to stand next to me. They dissaparated with a _crack_ leaving the three of us alone in the house. Draco continued to stare at the bed, as if Jane were still lying there.

Kingsley broke the silence.

“I’m going to head to the ministry and get all this sorted. I’ll owl you if I think you need to come to the trial.” He reached out and clasped a firm hand on my shoulder. “I hope your friend is alright.”

He hesitated briefly before patting Draco’s arm, nodding his head respectfully. Draco returned the nod, a slight frown creasing his brow.

Kingsley glanced back at me before dissaparating with a loud _pop_.

I reached out and intertwined my fingers in Draco’s, looking up at him. He gave me a brief nod, as if reading my thoughts. I twisted on the spot, apparating just outside of St. Mungo’s.

* * *

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy here to see Jane Rideal, she was just brought in.” I said to the receptionist.

“Right. Umm third floor for plant poisoning, room 326. You can take the lifts on the left.” She said with a small smile, pointing to the left.

I nodded and started walking toward the lifts that I had been in only two weeks before. I pushed the 3rd floor button, exhaling deeply when I stepped back to watch the doors slide shut. I reached over and held Draco’s hand, giving him a small smile. He took a steadying breath and squeezed my hand as the doors opened.

We stepped forward to look at the sign ahead of us. ‘300-329 left’ with ‘330-360 right’ underneath it. We turned left and walked past three doors before stopping at 326.

Draco knocked on the door lightly, listening for a response. Nothing. He pushed the door open, letting my hand go to walk over to Jane’s bed. She was laying with her hands by her sides, her chest rising and falling slowly.

Draco pulled a chair up to the edge of her bed and sat down, holding her hand in both of his. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand as he looked up at her face. She looked peaceful.

Draco and I turned when the door opened, in walking a healer.

“How is she?” I asked, trying to read his expression before he spoke.

“I’m afraid it’s not looking good. She’s ingested Powdered root of Asphodel. Since it was diluted by some sort of liquid, there is a slight chance that she will wake up, but it will not be for long.” He said sorrowfully.

“How long does she have?” Draco choked out, not turning around to face the healer.

“I would only give her a few days. Though, given her age.. we can’t be sure.” He said, eyeing me as if to tell me she didn’t have long at all.

Draco didn’t reply.

“Thank you, sir.” I said, nodding my appreciation.

He pinched his lips into a thin line, nodding before walking back through the door. I heard a faint whimpering next to me and looked to find Draco pressing his face into the bed next to Jane’s hand. He was gasping for air, his shoulders shaking.

I immediately walked over to him, sliding my hand across his back soothingly. He lifted his head.

“I can’t lose her, too, Harry. I can- I can’t.” He choked out, looking up at me with watery eyes.

I knelt down next to his chair, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear.

“I don’t know how to help.” I whispered, shaking my head.

“Y-you always know h-how to h-help. You f-fix ev-everything.” He cried, frowning at me.

I just kept shaking my head.

“I’m sorry, love.. I don’t.. I don’t know.” I said, holding the side of his face.

His eyebrows drew up into a point on his forehead as he looked down at me, leaning his face into the palm of my hand. He nodded, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. I stood again, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. He took a deep breath and looked back down at Jane, bringing one of his hands up to wipe away his tears.

“I’m sorry.” I said quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head and took a deep breath, reaching down to hold her hand again. I bowed my head, biting my lips as hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked up at her deeply lined face. After all she’s done for the Black and Malfoy family, this is how it ends for her? She doesn’t deserve this. There has to be something I can do. Anything.

I stood there, raking my brain for a solution, but how would _I_ know better than the healers in this hospital. If both myself and the Minister of Magic asked for the best help they could give, surely the healers on her case were the best in the hospital.

I let out a shaky sigh, bringing the hand that wasn’t rested on Draco’s shoulder up to wipe at my face. I rubbed my eyes roughly, clearing my throat. I shoved my free hand in my pocket, squeezing Draco’s shoulder gently.

“Have you ever been afraid, Harry?” Draco asked suddenly.

“What?” I asked.

“Have you ever been afraid?” He repeated quietly.

“Well- I- uh- yeah. Yeah I have. I am.” I said.

“How do you deal with it?” He asked shakily.

I shook my head, searching for a good answer.

“I move on. I keep my friends close.” I said with a frown. “It’s not about being afraid, its how you react to it. When I realized I had to face Voldemort in the woods, I was so scared I thought my heart was going to fall right out of my chest. I found Ron and Hermione on my way into the forest, if it weren’t for them I...” I trailed off, a frown creasing my brow.

 _Hermione_. Hermione can help. Hermione will know something that can cure Jane. I have to find her. How do I get to her? Patronus? Owl? Apparation? Where was she? Didn’t she say she was going to Australia?

“Harry?” Draco asked.

I looked down at his tear stained face and puffy pink eyes.

“I have to find Hermione.” I said, turning to walk to the door.

“Hermione? What’s she got to do with this?” He asked, standing up to face me.

“Nothing. Everything. Hermione is half the reason I’m still alive, she can help. I have to find her.” I said, pulling the door open.

I turned back around, finding Draco’s bewildered face. I jogged over to him, holding his face in my hands as I kissed him.

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be okay.” I said, patting his cheek before I turned back around and headed out the door.

I have to get to the Burrow. Ron will know where Hermione is. I jammed my finger against the ‘close doors’ button in the lift, bouncing on the balls of my feet impatiently as it began to descend. I ran from the lift and through the lobby, past the receptionist and through the double doors.

* * *

I twisted on the spot and landed myself on the grass outside the burrow. I ran forward and burst through the doors.

“Ginny!” I said, finding her to be the only one in the kitchen. “Where’s Ron?”

“In his room I think, why are you here, we weren’t expecting you until-?” Ginny started, but cut off when I sprinted from the room and ran up the stairs.

I shoved my way into Ron’s room, watching as he fell over in surprise at my sudden entrance, his arms tangled up in the shirt he was pulling over his head.

“Harry!” He shouted, hurrying to tug his shirt on. “Ever heard of knock-?”

“I don’t have time, Ron! Where’s Hermione?” I asked, kneeling down next to him to throw his shirt across the room.

“Bloody hell, mate, are you oka-?”

“WHERE IS _HERMIONE_?” I asked urgently.

He blinked with wide eyes, swallowing hard. He sat up and scrambled to his trunk, pulling out a piece of parchment.

“She left for Australia this morning with her parents, these are the floo coordinates. She wanted me to go meet her Aunt the day bef- Harry!”

“Thanks Ron!” I yelled, running from the room.

I flew down the stairs and straight to the fireplace, grabbing a fist full of floo. I threw it down at my feet.

“199 George Street, Sydney, New South Wales 2000, Australia!” I shouted, enveloped in green flames.

* * *

I stumbled out of the fireplace and into an empty lobby. I could hear the distant ring of a telephone and realized that this must be a muggle hotel. I quickly looked around to make sure no muggles had seen me. _Whoops_ I said to myself. I walked around the fireplace to find a reception desk. I combed my fingers through my hair as I walked up to the desk, my sneakers squeaking against the white marble floors.

“Excuse me, I’m staying here with my family and I seem to have forgotten my room number.” I said apologetically.

The woman at the desk laughed understandingly.

“What’s your first and last name, dear?” She asked, resting her trimmed fingernails on the keyboard to her computer.

“Harry Granger. My sister’s name is Hermione, maybe that will give you an easier search.” I said with a sickly sweet smile.

The keys clacked under her fingers, and I refrained from tapping my foot impatiently.

“Ah yes, Mr. Granger. Your room is 593, would you like me to make you another room key?” She asked nicely.

“No, thank you, my family’s already in there, they can let me in.” I said with another smile. “Thank you for your help.” I said with a nod.

“You’re welcome dear, just let me know if you need anything else.” She said.

I nodded again, turning on my heel to walk as quickly as I could away from the desk. As soon as I rounded the corner I took off at a run, finding the staircase next to a row of lifts. I sprinted up the stairs, busting through the door that lead to the fifth floor. I ran down the hall, slowing down when I got to the 590’s.

593.

“Finally.” I breathed.

I raised a fist and banged on the door.

“HERMIONE!!” I yelled impatiently. “HERMIONE OPEN THE DOOR!” I shouted, hitting the door with enough force to knock it down.

I was about to pull out my wand to unlock it magically, but then I heard a click and the slide of a lock chain just before the door swung open.

Hermione’s hair was hanging around her face wildly, her eyes wide with panic, mouth ajar.

“Harry, what are you doin-?” She started

“Hermione I need your help. Draco’s old caretaker has ingested powdered root of Asphodel. Please. Please, I need help.” I said, grabbing her arm desperately.

She looked over my face, her mouth opening as if she were attempting to give me an answer.

“Harry, Asphodel is poisonous.” Was all the said.

I let out a huff of frustration.

“Don’t you think I know that?!” I asked impatiently. “I’m sorry. Hermione, please, I need help. Draco needs your help. _Please_.” I said breathlessly.

“I don’t know how to help, Harry, I- I-.” She stuttered out apologetically, looking around her as if the answer was going to be written on the walls of her hotel room hallway.

Suddenly her worried expression turned into that of determination.

“I think maybe... It’s crazy, but it might work.” She said, shaking her head slightly.

“Better than what I’ve got. Let’s go.” I said, stepping fully through the doorway, letting the door fall shut behind me.

“We need to get to the apparation port for international apparation. I think I can apparate us there, hold on.” She said, holding out her arm.

We disapparated with a loud crack, the floor dropping out from underneath our feet.

* * *

We landed roughly on the asphalt outside a large brick building, barging through the big metal double doors and into a large room with grey tiled floors.

“We need to get to the apparation port immediately. It’s an emergency.” Hermione said quickly, running up to the front desk.

“Tickets are 10 galleons.” The receptionist man said apathetically.

“I’ve only got 8.” I said after scrambling through my pockets.

“Can’t there be an exception? It’s an emergency, someone could die.” Hermione said rapidly.

The receptionist man scoffed. “We could all die at any moment, that’s what life is about.” He drawled.

I stepped in front of Hermione, whipping out my wand. 

“Yeah, and you’re about to if you don’t let us thorough that port immediately.” I threatened.

“Harry!” Hermione scolded.

The receptionist man glared at my wand and then looked at me, his eyes widening as he glanced at my forehead.

“You’re... You’re not-?” He questioned.

“Yes, I bloody am, now let us through that _sodding_ door!” I shouted, pointing to the door to my left.

He slammed his hand down on a button, making the doors open.

“Thanks.” I growled, grabbing Hermione wrist to pull her towards them before he could change his mind.

There was a huge blue circular mat in the middle of the room with a red dot in the middle. I looked at Hermione for help. She continued to run forward and onto the mat, ignoring the shouts for ‘tickets’ and ‘ID’s’ emerging behind us. She grabbed me close as we found ourselves on the red dot, twisting on the spot.

There was the usual tug in my stomach, but it lasted much longer than usual. I found myself wishing that I had taken a breath, but before I could finish my thought, we had landed on another red dot. She grabbed my hand before I could get my bearings, dragging me off the blue mat and through the room. The lobby was similar, but they had marble floors instead of tile, and the doors were glass instead of metal.

Hermione dragged me through the door and onto the street.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

It was my turn to apparate now. I grab her arm and turned, apparating just outside St. Mungo’s.

“Room 326.” I said to Hermione as we pushed through the doors.

We sprinted to the lifts, clicking the lift recall button rapidly. We slid through the doors as soon as they opened, banging the ‘3’ button. The lift slowly rose, the only noises were our breathing.

_Ding._

We sprinted from the lift, turning left. Hermione pulled out her wand, knocking briefly on the door before bursting in.

“Hermione what are you-?” Draco began to ask.

“I’m sorry, Draco, I know you aren’t going to like it but this is her only chance.” Hermione said, pointing her wand at Jane.

“Wha-?” Draco began to ask.

“Desseoc expleo.” Hermione said, moving her wand in a slow circle. I remembered the spell from when Hermione had learned it with the intention of helping Draco’s mother. He had made her promise to never use it.

Draco’s jaw dropped as he watched a thin stream of violet light emerge from the tip of her wand, connecting to Jane’s chest. Hermione took a deep breath as she continued to move her wand, the line of light quivered slightly. She exhaled, as it dissolved, going back into her wand.

She looked at Draco timidly. “I’m sorry, but that’s all I knew how to do.” She said quietly.

Draco looked at her, then at Jane, and back to her. He suddenly stepped forward, enveloping her in a tight hug. He closed his eyes and drew his brows together, a few silent tears falling down his face.

“Thank you, Hermione.” He croaked out. “Thank you.” He repeated as Hermione folded her arms around his slender torso.

“You’re welcome.” She said softly, patting his back comfortingly.

“Draco?” Came a feeble voice.

Draco gasped and turned around to face Jane.

“Draco, are you there?” She asked, raising a hand in search of someone.

“I’m here.” He breathed, going back to sit in the chair he had pulled up next to her bed. “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.” He cried, bringing her hand to the side of his face.

Jane exhaled in relief, letting her hand travel over his pointy features.

“What are you crying for? I’m not dead yet, my dear.” She joked, a small smile on her thin lips.

Draco laughed thickly, shaking his head. Hermione smiled and walked over to me, hugging herself after she tucked her wand away.

“Thank you.” I said to her. She smiled at me before looking at Draco and Jane.

“You’re welcome.” She replied.

“I should get a healer to come check on her.” I said, pulling out my wand and conjured her a chair.

“Thanks.” She said before she sat down.

I nodded, turning toward the door. I poked my head out of the room, finding a healer walking down the hallway.

“Excuse me, can you please find the healer that’s assigned to this room? His patient has just woken up.” I asked as calmly as I could.

The woman nodded and walked quickly down the hall in search of the proper healer.

“Thank you.” I called, turning back into the room.

I walked over to Hermione and Draco, resting my hands on the backs of their chairs. Suddenly Hermione gasped.

“I never told mum and dad where I was going.” She said, bringing her hands up to her face. “Oh they’ll be worried sick with all that banging you were doing on our door!” She said, standing up. “I’ll have to go to Gringotts and get some money first, I've only got muggle money.” She said with a sigh, looking into the small bag she had with her.

“How did you get here, anyways?” Draco asked. “Weren’t you in Australia?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, until Harry showed up.”

“How did you get there?” Draco asked.

“Floo.” I replied, clearing my throat.

“FLOO? You _floo’d_ into the lobby of a _muggle_ hotel?!” Hermione shrieked.

“Er.. Yeah.” I muttered, a flush spreading over my cheeks.

She sighed in disbelief, rolling her eyes.

“I can’t believe you. Honestly, Harry, don’t you _think_?” She asked incredulously.

“Uhh..” I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck.

She sighed again, folding her arms as she shook her head.

“Floo’d.” She muttered, shaking her head again.

I glanced at Draco who was biting his lip to contain his smile. A healer interrupted any further rants from Hermione.

“I was alerted that the patient woke up?” The healer said as he walked into the room.

“’ _The Patient’s_ ’ name is Jane and yes, I’m very much awake.” Said Jane with a huff, sitting up as the healer approached.

“Sorry, ma’am, I didn’t mean any disrespect. Only, you ingested powdered root of Asphodel.. there’s no cure, you see.” The healer said calmly, waving his wand over Jane.

He read something off the side of his wand, then waved it again, pausing to re read his studies.

“I don’t believe it.” He muttered, waving his wand a third time.

He read the statistics off his wand again, his eyebrows raising in disbelief.

“There um.. There doesn’t appear to be any root of Asphodel left in your system, ma’am. I don’t know how, but, it seems that you’re going to be alright.” He said slowly.

“Well yeah, it will take more than a simple cup of tea put me in the ground.” Jane grunted out, crossing her arms.

The healer laughed. “Right, well, I’d still like to keep you here for the night under my watch, just to make sure everything is alright. If you need anyone, just push that button.” The healer said, pointing to a red button to Jane’s left.

Jane smirked. “Incase you didn’t notice, I’m blind. Or are you blind, too?” She asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked in the direction of the healer.

He smirked. “I’m starting to wish you were asleep again.” He joked, earning small smile from Jane. “Keep an eye on that one.” He said to me and Draco, winking before exiting the room.

Draco turned to Jane after the door shut. “What am I going to do with you?” He asked, shaking his head slightly.

“Never mind me, where’s Sheffield?” She asked.

Draco looked at me. “He’s at the Ministry of Magic. The minister said that they would hold a trial for him soon, so he won’t be there for long.” I told her.

She nodded slowly, her lips pinched together.

“I thought Bellatrix was the only murderous person amongst the children I’ve raised. Now Sheffield, too.” She shook her head, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. “Next thing I know you’re going to be putting a knife to my throat.” She said, nudging Draco’s hand with her knuckle.

Draco scoffed. “Maybe one day if you don’t tell me how to grow those bloody flowers.” He muttered.

Jane tilted her head back and laughed. The noise filled the room, seeping into my skin and removing all the stress and panic that had been brought about over the past 12 hours. I could see Draco’s shoulder relax as the sound of her loud laughter eased his nerves, too. He smiled and exhaled slowly, as he watched her straighten her posture, her loud laugh turning into small chuckles.

Draco patted her hand as he turned back around to face me and Hermione. He walked over and kissed the side of Hermione’s forehead.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” She replied. “I really should be getting back to my parents. They might book a flight back to the UK if I don’t get back soon.”

“A _flight_?” Draco asked

Hermione laughed and shook her head. “It’s like apparation but longer.” She said with an eye roll in my direction.

I laughed, watching a confused frown spread across Draco’s face.

“I’ll see you on Christmas.” She said, hugging Draco before turning to hug me.

“Thanks, Hermione.” I said, kissing her cheek.

She nodded once before turning to leave the room. As soon as the door swung closed, Draco engulfed me in a tight hug. It was a while before he said anything.

“Thank you, Harry.” He whispered heavily, his hand coming up to hold the back of my head.

“You’re welcome.” I replied, a knot forming in the back of my throat from the tenderness in the way he held me. “I love you.” I managed to say.

He breathed out in a sharp laugh, leaning back to look at me, my face held in both his hands. He nodded, blinking away the tears that had welled in his eyes.

“I know.” He whispered, leaning forward to kiss me.

 

 


	43. A Walk in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go to the Manor. Harry and Narcissa take a walk in the garden.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains very explicit content!

Draco and I apparated onto the path that lead up to his house. Macintyre the peacock was awaiting our arrival, his feathers fanned out. Draco and I walked down the path, arm in arm, only smiling at Macintyre’s approaches. We walked up the steps and down the hall, into the kitchen.

“Mo-.” He cut off when the sharp click of heels sounded from the hallway.

“Draco, how is she? How is Jane? I’ve just heard the news, is she-?” She stopped talking as she walked up to us. Draco took his arm from mine and reached out to hold his mother’s hands.

“She’s fine. She’s still in the hospital under watch, but she’ll be fine. Harry and I are going to drop by tomorrow to make sure she’s all settled back at home. Draco said with a nod. Narcissa exhaled in relief.

“Oh thank goodness.” She said, reaching up to wrap her arms around Draco’s neck.

She kissed his cheek before letting him go, reaching over to give me a hug as well. 

“It’s good to see you both.” She said, patting my cheek lightly before pushing back a lock of my hair. “Have you eaten? I’m sure Tuffin could bring something up from the kitchens for you?” She offered.

“I’m not really hungry right now, but..” I trailed off, looking up at Draco.

He shrugged. “I’m not that hungry either.” He said.

Narcissa nodded.

“Right, well. Tea will be in an hour. If you need anything, just call.” She said with a smile.

Draco and I nodded, watching as she turned and walked back down the hall. Draco intertwined our fingers.

“Come on, I want to show you something.” He said, leading me down the hall.

We walked up two flights of stairs and turned right, walking down a long hallway. We turned right again and made our way through through a small room with only a chess table and through a pair of double doors. I looked up and around to see a long bar high in the air, about 3 meters away from the high ceiling. Before I could take another step, Draco stuck his arm out in front of me to keep me from walking.

“Wha-?” I started to ask, my mouth opening in surprise when I saw a deep pit in front of us, only a foot away from my current position.

I leaned forward and looked down in the pit to find it full of colorful foam blocks.

“What _is_ this place?” I asked, looking up at the high ceilings again.

“Fun.” He replied, kicking off his shoes.

He walked past me toward a ladder, reaching up to grab a step as he began to climb. I watching him as he continued up the ladder, my mouth opening further and further the higher he climbed. It had to be at least 8 meters up.

He climbed up onto a platform and faced one of the narrow bars, taking a deep breath. He slowly took a step forward, holding his arms out. He took another timid step onto the bar, followed by another and another.

“What are you doing?” I asked. “You’re going to fall.” I said.

“That’s the point, Potter.” He replied, taking another step.

When he was about halfway across the bar he stopped, turning to stand on only the balls of his feet. He dropped his arms and took a deep breath, smiling down at me. Then he started to tilt backwards. Too far. He was going to fall.

“Draco!” I called out, running along the edge of the pit as his body plummeted toward the colorful blocks.

He landed soundlessly, the only noise a large rush of air escaping his lungs. He laughed, sitting up to grin at me.

“You- you’re okay?” I asked.

“Of course I’m okay, Potter.” He said. “Come on.” He said before apparating up next to me. “Your turn.”

“M-my turn? No way.” I said, eyeing the pole.

“Scared, Potter?” He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

I returned his daring smirk. 

“You wish.” I replied, turning to walk over to the ladder.

I stepped up on the first ring of the ladder and began to climb, reaching the top all too soon. I stepped up on the metal platform, realizing I had left my shoes on. I yanked them off and tossed them to the ground, watching as they sailed toward the floor, landing with a sickening bounce. Draco climbed up over the edge of the platform to stand next to me, giving me a small nudge.

“I’ll go first, shall I?” He asked, kissing my cheek as he passed me.

He stuck out his arms to maintain balance, walking forward onto the bar slowly. About halfway across he stopped, turning around carefully to look over at me. He reached a hand toward me. 

“Come on, scarhead, I haven’t got all day.” He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I took a deep breath and stuck out my arms, stepping up onto the pole. I slid my foot forward, slowly bringing my other foot around to step in front of my other. I looked up and over at Draco, finding that he still had his arm outstretched toward me. I looked down again as I took another few steps forward, finally reaching his outstretched hand. I reached forward and grabbed it. My heart was beating so hard against my chest it was making me slightly off balance.

“Together?” Draco asked with a smile.

“What, fall?” I asked, glancing down. My stomach flipped. 

He nodded, turning to face frontwards. I took a deep breath and faced the same way he was facing. 

“Forwards or backwards?” I asked, closing my eyes.

“Backwards.” He replied.

I took a deep breath and looked over at him, gripping his hand tightly.

“On three.” I said. He nodded. “One... Two...” I swallowed. “Three.” I said, slowly falling backwards.

I felt my mouth open in an ‘O’ shape as we fell, my stomach staying behind at the top of the pole. We landed hand-in-hand on top of the foam blocks. I exhaled sharply and took a deep breath in, looking up at the tall ceiling.

“Fun?” Draco asked.

I gasped as I looked over at him, finding him to be breathing just as hard as I was.

“ _Fun_?” I breathed, gaping at him.

He sat up and laughed, jumping on top of me. He straddled my waist, tucking his fingers in my hair. He leaned down and kissed me before pulling back to look at me.

“Alright, I guess it’s a little fun.” I replied, sliding my hands up his jean clad thighs.

He tilted his head back and laughed, leaning down to kiss me again.

 

We headed up to Draco’s room after dinner, both of us immediately walking to his bed to drag the duvet and some pillows over to the fire. I rested my head on Draco’s stomach, watching the fire crackle before us. Draco waved his hand to get the piano to play a soft melody which danced around in the air and echoed through his large room.

I looked up at the book stocked ceiling, letting my mind wander free, not a worry in the world. I closed my eyes as Draco carded his fingers through my hair, listening to his soft breathing and the crackle of the fire. The piano played a few soft scales and Draco hummed along.

“Do you want to have tea with Lucy tomorrow after we check on Jane?” I asked, rolling onto my other side as I tucked my hands underneath my head.

I looked up at him to find a small frown creasing his brow.

“Lucyy...?” He asked.

“Lucy Scrinweit, the woman who helped me set all those articles straight.” 

He nodded in understanding.

“Yes, of course. It would be nice to meet her.” Draco said, fiddling with a lock of my hair.

I nodded and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Draco trailed his fingers down from my hair and across the side of my neck, his fingers leaving a cool path in their trail. He trailed his hand down my chest and up under my sweater. His cold hands felt nice on my warm skin. I inhaled deeply and rolled over on my back, my head still tilted toward his face, a smile tugging at my lips.

He had pushed my sweater halfway up my chest, his fingers drawing small circles across my abdomen. The softness of his fingers and lightness of his touch was quickly putting me to sleep. I could feel my breathing get heavier and heavier, my limbs impossible to move. I was on the verge of sleep when Draco spoke, waking me up fully.

“You’re beautiful.” Draco whispered quietly.

“So are you.” I replied, smiling as I opened my eyes.

His hand paused on my abdomen as he looked up at my face, a guilty smile spread across his own.

“I thought you were asleep.” He muttered, his ears reddening.

I smiled and closed my eyes again. “Actually, I’d quite like a shower.” I said, cracking one eye open. He was looking down at me, the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile.

“That can be arranged.” He said, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I tilted my head and caught his lips with my own, bringing my hand up to hold the back of his head. I sat up slowly, tilting my head to kiss him at a different angle. I pushed myself up to my knees, holding his face in my hands as I kissed him. His fingers wrapped around my wrists gently, cool and soft against my beating pulse.

I slid my hand down to grab his hands as I stood, pulling him into a standing position with me. I dropped one of his hands, turning to walk toward the door to the closet. We walked through the rows of well pressed clothes and into the bathroom. Draco slid his hands around my waist, under my jumper. He tugged it over my head and connected his lips to mine, dragging his hands down my chest again.

He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of my trousers, tugging me forward. I leaned up against him, tugging on the hem of his own jumper. He moaned against my mouth, unbuttoning my trousers and yanking them down my legs. I stepped backward to get out of them, tugging up on his jumper. I struggled with the belt on his trousers for a few seconds before pulling away from our kiss.

“Fuck _off_!” I said, making his trousers disappear.

Draco leaned his head back as he laughed, his hands resting gently on my shoulders. He tilted his head back down to smile at me, his eyes glinting with joy. He leaned forward and kissed me, pushing his fingers into my hair slowly. I heard the shower turn on, steam beginning to fog up my glasses.

Draco pulled away and gently plucked the glasses from my nose, kissing both sides of my temple and the bridge of my nose gently. I watched as he walked over to the sinks, folding my glasses carefully before resting them on the counter. He turned back toward me, causing me to squint to try and read his expression.

My eyes dropped down from his face when he tugged off his boxers, tossing them to land on our already discarded pile of clothes. He walked over to me, reaching out one of his hands to tug down on my boxers, letting them slip off my legs. I stepped out of them, following Draco who was walking backwards toward the shower.

He slid the glass door open and stepped inside, the hot water of the shower streaming over his shoulder and down his chest. I stepped in after him, sliding the door shut behind me. Draco reached over and grabbed his shampoo, squirting some into his hands. He stepped sideways and under the stream of water, wetting his hair. He brought his hands up and slid his fingers through his hair, the smell of his rainy sweet shampoo filling the shower. I watched as a line of suds ran down his pale chest.

I couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss where his collarbones meet. I slowly began kissing and licking my way down his chest, water occasionally spilling into my hair the further I went down. Eventually I was kneeling before him, nipping and kissing at his sharp hipbones. His soapy hands dropped down to rest on my head as he pressed his hips forward against my kisses. I worked my way across his lower stomach and then down his thigh.

Before I could get anywhere important, Draco was pulling me up, catching my lips with his mouth as he turned us around to where I was under the water. He pulled away as he pushed his soapy hands through my hair, smiling at me gleefully, his eyes still dark. I slid my arms around his waist as he leaned forward to kiss me again, rinsing the shampoo from my hair. The water tumbled from the top of my head and over our clasped lips, trailing down my chest.

Draco dropped one of his hands away from my hair, sliding it down my back to cup one of my ass cheeks. He pulled me forward, grinding our hips together. I gasped and grabbed at his back, pressing my hips against him once more. He kneaded my ass cheek, his other hand dropping down to work at my other one. I didn’t know what it was but something about this was incredibly arousing. Being utterly... _manhandled_.

I let out a soft groan, working my hands up his back as I kissed him again, reveling in the way he pulled my hips forward against his own. I sighed against him when one of his fingers slipped down to slide against my entrance slowly, making me release a long, shuddering breath. He pressed his finger inside me easily, pushing in and out at such a slow pace it was maddening. It wasn’t long before he dropped both his hands from my ass, sliding up to my hips.

“Turn around I want to try something.” He breathed.

I did as he said, leaning against him when he started kissing the side of my neck. I tilted my head back against his shoulder, pressing back against his erection. He gasped, gripping my hips tighter as he pressed up against me. Slowly, he started kissing his was across my shoulder and down my back, nipping away at each ass cheek individually.

Before I knew it he had sealed his lips around my entrance. I jerked my hips forward at the new sensation, taking a few breaths before moving my hips back again. He kissed away at my ass cheeks again to get me used to it, pressing a kiss to my entrance again. He slowly licked upwards on the puckering skin, pressing up against it.

I leaned forward, pressing my hand up against the wall to give him better access. I let out a heavy breath when I felt his tongue penetrate my entrance, pushing in slowly before pulling out again. I could help by let my hips follow his tongue, pushing back against his mouth. I could feel his lips upturn into a smile before his tongue returned to my skin, sliding around in a circle before entering me again. I let out a heavy breath, my other hand coming up to brace myself on the wall. Draco moaned against me, the vibrations shooting straight up my spine.

“ _God_.” I breathed.

“No, just Draco.” He said sarcastically, not giving me time to reply before his tongue was back on me- in me- everywhere.

I clawed at the wall, a moan coming from my lips when he began to pick up a rhythm, pushing in and out of me with increasing speed. Suddenly he pressed his tongue in seemingly all the way it could go, clasping his lips around the exterior of my hole as he sucked, hard. I groaned and pushed back against him, nearly falling over with pleasure.

“Please, Draco, I nee-” I gasped. “I need more. I need _you_.” I breathed.

Draco broke away from my entrance before gripping my hips to gain leverage, standing up. _Yes_. Finally.

He began to push one of his fingers inside of me, but I pulled my hips forward, shaking my head.

“I’m ready.” I breathed, bending to rest my forearms on the cold tile.

“Are you su-?”

“Yes!” I exclaimed desperately.

I hung my head, gasping as Draco rubbed the tip of his dick against my entrance. I pressed back against him, a moan falling from my lips. He brought one of his hands up, wrapping it around my waist to hold me still. I bent over further, pressing my forehead against the tile.

I let out a heavy breath as he pushed into me, the familiar pleasurable burning sensation crashing through me. I groaned loudly, pushing back against him.

“Ohh-.” I breathed, my voice cut off as my breath caught in my throat. “God, Dra-” I lost my breath as Draco pulled back and pushed in again. “Draco.” I moaned, my head dropping between my arms.

I let out a sort of whimpering groan as Draco pushed into me again. I pushed back against him just as hard, a slapping sound ensuing. He pulled back again as I leaned forward, meeting in the middle. I let out a sharp moan, echoing through the bathroom.

“Fuck. Fas- _faster_.” I gasped out.

Draco grasped my hips firmly, his breathing ragged. He leaned forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss to my back, beginning to pick up speed. I arched my back against him, giving him the perfect angle to thrust into me.

“Oh, _fuck_ , fuck, fuck, _Draco_ , _fuck_.” I chanted with each thrust, my breathing heavy in my chest.

“Christ, Harry.” Draco breathed against my back, one of his hands dropping from my hip to slide around my dick.

I let out a loud moan as his slender fingers tugged my dick upwards as he thrust into me, pulling down and then dragging back upwards as he pushed into me again.

I was beyond coherent thought, mumbling words I didn’t even recognize, moans and groans of pleasure falling from my lips. My breathing was shallow and rough, coming in sharp bursts, caught in my chest by the swelling desire residing there.

Too soon, Draco pulled out of me, his hand disappearing from my erection. I slouched forward against the wall, his sudden disappearance giving me a chance to catch my breath.

“Turn around.” Draco said roughly, his hand on my shoulder.

I straightened up, my legs shaking slightly as I turned to face him.

He exhaled before stepping forward to kiss me, his lips open and gasping. His hands dragged down my arms, grabbing my wrists. He brought my hands up over me to the base of the shower head. I wrapped my hands around it, exhaling shakily as Draco ground our hips together. I pulled down on the shower head, my head falling back against the tile briefly at the pleasure caused by the friction.

Draco moaned, his hands sliding down from my wrists to drag across my body. He took a step back, allowing his hands to drop from my hips. I watched as his darkened eyes raked over my body, as if he were trying to memorize every curve my it made. His chest was heaving, his wet hair hanging loosely around his face.

“God.” He breathed, his chest deflating heavily. “Just.. _look_ at you.” He practically groaned.

I pulled down on the shower head, rolling my hips forward slowly as I let a soft moan fall from my lips. His eyes fell closed and he took a heavy breath. For a second I thought he might pass out.

He let out a sort of growl as he took me into his hands again, kissing me like he wanted to inhale me. One of his hands slid down to the back of my thigh, hoisting it up around his waist. He used his other hand to guide his dick back to my entrance, catching my gaze before he pushed into me again. I groaned, my head returning to its place on the tile wall.

My eyes rolled back into my head when Draco’s hand found my dick again, tugging in tempo to his thrusts.

“Draco, Draco, _Draco_ , _Draco_ , _Draco_.” Was all I could say, all other words expelled from my vocabulary.

I tugged down on the shower head, nearly lifting myself up by it. The ecstasy was nearly too much, and my breathing was coming in heavy, shallow bursts, my face flushed. I let my mouth fall open as Draco kissed my neck roughly, still thrusting and pumping his hand against my dick. I groaned and let one of my hands drop from the shower head, falling to knot into Draco’s hair.

I moaned loudly, my eyes falling closed as I let myself be brought over the edge of my climax. Draco’s hand kept moving over the tip of my dick as he released into me, his breath hot against my collar bone. I gasped and let out a few more residual moans, letting my other hand drop from the shower head and around the back of Draco’s neck.

He let my leg drop down to the floor, pressing his hands against the tile beside me. I swallowed, trying to catch my breath, gasps still emerging from my lips.

“That was-” I breathed. “ _Amazing_.” I finished, earning a sharp laugh from Draco.

“That’s an understatement.” He said, lifting his head up from my collarbone to look at me, a slight smile on his flushed face.

He dropped his head on my shoulder again, leaving light kisses as he worked his way up the side of my neck and across my jaw. He finally planted a kiss on my lips, tilting his head to the other side before he kissed me again. His lips were warmer than usual, and I blushed when I thought about where the had been just minutes before. I slid my hand up and into his hair, kissing him deeper.

We only broke apart when the need to breathe became too much, gasping in each other’s air needfully. I heard a click and then something rough and soapy was being pressed up against my back, I pulled away and looked down to find a bright green loofa in Draco’s hand. I leaned back against the tile and laughed, too weak from our previous endeavors to stand properly.

“You’re bloody mental.” I said, watching as he moved the loofa up my chest and across my arms.

“I love you, too.” He said, leaning forward to kiss me. “Scarhead.”

 

I woke up at around 6 am, Draco curled up against my side. I sat up and slid out of bed, pulling on my house robe. I walked to the door and shut it silently behind me, padding over to the stairs. I hopped down them and glided into the kitchen, humming slightly as I opened up a few cabinets in search of mugs. They had to be in here somewhere. 

"Ah hah." I said, pulling a mug from the cabinet as I reached to turn the water kettle on.

"Harry?" Came a soft voice from behind me.

“Mrs. Malfoy!” I exclaimed, nearly dropping my mug as I whipped around to turn toward the door. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I was just getting some tea.” I said, raising my mug.

She laughed lightly.

“That’s alright, dear. I’m here to get some tea myself, you didn’t wake me.” She said calmly as she walked toward me.

“Oh.. alright. Well I can make you some.” I offered.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” She said smiling at me as she took a seat at the table.

I nodded politely and smiled, pulling another mug down from the cupboard. I set a tea bag in her cup, pouring some boiling water on it.

“Cream? Sugar?” I asked, looking around me to find some. 

“There’s some here on the table.” She pointed out.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a full tea set already there.

“Oh.” I muttered, looking down at the tea I had just brewed.

I shrugged and picked up the mugs, bringing them over to the table. She waved one of her small hands through the air to pour cream and sugar into her cup. Two sugar cubes and a dollop of cream hovered over my own. She raised her eyebrows at me questioningly, I nodded, watching as they dropped into my tea.

“Thank you.” I said, taking a sip of the hot, minty liquid.

She raised her mug to me in a sort of salute before bringing the cup to her lips.

“Mm. Peppermint.” She said with a small smile.

I smiled and nodded, looking down at my tea.

“I wonder, Harry, if you would like to accompany me in the garden for a short walk?” She asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

“Oh- yes, sure! Sure.” I said quickly, standing up.

She smiled. “Lovely. Tuffin.”

 _Pop_. 

“Yes, Mistress Narcissa?” Tuffin asked, bowing deeply.

I noticed that he was sporting a red and green Christmas jumper and smiled.

“Could you please collect two coats and a pair of boots for myself Mr. Potter?” She asked nicely.

“Of course, Mistress Narcissa.” Tuffin said before disapparating with a _pop_.

Narcissa only had time to bring her mug up to her lips before Tuffin was back, carrying two long black coats and a pair of boots. He set the boots on the ground near my bare feet and held up the coats to Narcissa while bowing his head.

“Thank you, dear. I’ve put a fire on in the sun room if you wanted to knit there.” She said, taking the coats from his small hands.

He clapped and jumped for joy. “Yes! Tuffin would like that very much!” He said happily, bowing before he disappeared.

Narcissa chuckled lightly before standing, handing me the largest of the two coats. She went to put her coat on and I knew that Draco would sooner drop dead that allow his mother to put on her _own_ coat.

“Allow me.” I said, stepping forward to hold up the coat by the collar.

She smiled brilliantly before turning her back to me, tucking her arms into the sleeves as I slid it over her shoulders.

“Thank you, love.” She said happily, turning around as she buttoned the coat and adjusted the belt on it.

I smiled and nodded, wrapping the other coat around me before sliding my feet into the fuzzy boots Tuffin had provided. I felt quite like Viktor Krum in this large coat and clunky boots. All I needed was a furry hat and I’d be set.

“Shall we?” Narcissa asked, holding out my mug of tea.

I ducked my head politely as I took my mug, holding my arm out for her to wrap her hand around. She smiled and took it happily, turning with me to walk down the hall and out the door to the garden.

We sipped at our tea while we walked, the white flowers blending in with the freshly fallen snow.

"Oh, I completely forgot. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to check that Aleda did arrive here safely?" I asked, turning to look at her. 

"Your owl?" She asked, her eyebrow arching. 

"Yes." I said. 

She nodded. "Yes, she did. It does seem that Eldridge has taken to her quite swimmingly, though I'm afraid he's too proud to show much affection." He said with a small smile. 

I chuckled. "Yeah, Aleda sort of forces you to love her. I actually need to send a letter, excuse me." I said, lifting my hand to my mouth to let out a sharp whistle. "Alllleeeeedaaa." I called. 

I looked up at the cloudy sky and waited, only a few seconds passed before Aleda was flying toward me, hooting happily. She landed on my shoulder roughly, pelting into the side of my face. I laughed and reached a hand up to stroke her wings as she nibbled at my neck and hair sweetly. 

"Sorry." I apologized to Narcissa for Aleda's abrupt entrance, only to find her smiling over at her fondly. "You can pet her if you want." I offered. 

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, but slowly lifted a hand to stroke at Aleda's chest softly. Aleda nuzzled Narcissa's hand, clicking her beak playfully. Narcissa laughed lightly and returned her hand to her mug. I tugged a letter from the pocket of my houserobe. 

"I need you to send this to Lucy, okay little one?" I asked, handing her the letter. 

She cooed and pinched the letter in her beak. I stroked her feathers once more before she pushed off my shoulder and soared into the sky. I sighed happily, holding out my elbow for Narcissa to tuck her hand into. 

"She can be a little wild sometimes." I said with a small chuckle. 

Narcissa laughed lightly, sipping at her tea. We walked in silence, wind blowing around us lazily as the snow crunched beneath our feet. A few peacocks shuffled around ahead of us, grazing around. 

“You know, Harry.” Narcissa started, breaking the silence between us. “I find it hard to believe that there was ever a time I thought poorly of you. You’re an outstanding gentleman, and I apologize for ever thinking you any less.”

I laughed lightly, shaking my head.

“With all do respect, ma’am, I thought as poorly of you as you did of me.” 

She laughed and nodded in agreement.

“That is true. I’m glad we could see past our differences. You’re quite lovely.” She said with a smile.

“Oh, well. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” I said, a blush creeping over my cheeks.

“I think it’s about time you started calling me Narcissa, don’t you think?” She asked.

I swallowed and blinked in surprise.

“Yes, of course. Narcissa.” I tested the name out, finding that it felt extraordinarily crisp coming out of my lips. I cleared my throat and took a sip of my tea.

“It has also come to my attention that I never properly thanked you for giving myself and Draco the chance to talk to Lucius again.” She said quietly, a small tremor in her voice. “I know the two of you never saw eye to eye, but... Well, thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” I replied as we began to make a circle around the fountain, who’s emerald green water was now frozen.

Suddenly Narcissa stopped walking, taking in a slow breath.

“Harry, dear. I mean no offense when I ask this.” She said slowly, withdrawing her hand from my arm. “Only.. Well, Draco speaks very highly of you, you see, and I just want to be certain... You do love him, don’t you?” She asked, her bright blue eyes examining my face hopefully.

I looked down at my tea and smiled, a million of our past experiences flashing through my mind. I nodded as I looked back up at her.

“I do. More than anything.” I replied.

She tilted her head and studied my answer, a lock of blonde hair flying across her chin in the wing. She pulled it away with two delicate fingers, her eyes crinkling up into a smile.

“Good.” She replied, tucking her hand into the crook of my elbow as she began to walk forward again, sipping at her tea.

 

I slowly walked into Draco’s room, breakfast and tea levitating in front of me. I floated the tray over to rest on the end of the bed before I slowly sat down on the edge of it. I leaned over and pushed my fingers through his hair slowly, bending down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Hey.” He said before I could pull my face away.

“Hey.” I replied, pleased to find his eyes crinkled up into a sleepy smile. “I brought you breakfast.”

He closed his eyes and inhaled as he stretched his arms up above his head. I leaned back to get out of the way of his pointy elbows.

“Hey!” I said, pinching the soft green knit of the sweater he wore. “That’s _mine_.” I teased.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he sat up, pressing an apologetic kiss to my lips as he leaned over to grab a plate.

“Thanks for breakfast.” He said, picking up a piece of toast.

I squinted at him accusatorially, eyeing the large orang 'H' across his chest. He smiled, pressing the corner of a piece of his toast against my lips. I didn’t open my mouth, but continued to watch him with false annoyance lining my brow. He nudged my lips with his toast again, a grin working at his lips. I fought to keep a smile off my face as he nudged my lips with his toast again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to accept a bite of his toast. I bit down and chewed with attempted vexation. He only laughed lightly and bit into his toast, picking up his tea to take a sip.

“Are you not hungry?” He asked, noticing that I didn’t bring any food up for myself.

“I already ate.” I replied.

“Oh?” He asked, eating a bite of eggs.

I nodded. “With your mother.” I added.

His eyebrows arched quizzically, his jaw stilling abruptly.

“ _Oh_?” He asked, eyeing me carefully.

I nodded.

“It was nice. We took a walk in the garden.” I said with a small shrug.

He slowly took a bite of his toast, still watching me as he chewed. He brought his teacup to his lips, taking a lingering sip. His silvery eyes were examining every centimeter of my face.

“ _Nice_?” He asked.

I nodded in confirmation.

“Riiight.” He said, setting his tea down.

I laughed and pushed against his arm.

“It was! Your mum’s lovely.” I said with a smile.

“ _Lovely_?” He questioned.

I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, Malfoy, now will you stop parroting me?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He didn’t reply, only continued to slowly eat his breakfast. I sighed and leaned back against his pillows, folding my hands behind my head. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my temple, causing a smile to spread across my face.

“Thanks, Potter.” He muttered.

I only smiled and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"What time do you want to leave?" I asked. 

"Hmm... Maybe 9? What time are we having tea with Lucy?" He asked. 

"I said 12 in the letter I sent her. She hasn't replied, but when I saw her last she said I could stop by anytime." 

"Mm." He said, taking a sip of tea. Before we could say anything else there was a light knocking on the door. I sat up as Draco spoke. 

"Enter." He said formally, again, I smirked. 

Narcissa stepped into the room, her hand remaining on the door. 

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering what time you were leaving to see Jane? I'd like to come if that's alright." She asked. 

"Of course." Draco and I said at the same time. 

I looked at him and he smiled at me warmly. I smiled back. 

"We were just discussing what time we were going to leave. Any preference?" Draco asked his mother. 

She shook her head. "No, dear. I do need to nip into town to pick up a few gifts afterwards, so preferably not too late." She said. 

"Harry and I are having tea with a friend at noon, so we can go into town together, yes?" Draco asked. 

Narcissa and I nodded in agreement. 

"Wonderful. Say we leave in about an hour then?" Draco suggested. 

"Perfect." Narcissa said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." She said, shutting the door softly behind her as she left. 

 


	44. Tea With Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Narcissa and Draco go to Jane's house. Draco and Harry go to have tea with Lucy.

“Have you heard from Kingsley yet?” Draco asked as we exited his room.

I shook my head. “Not yet, but probably soon.” I said, walking with him to the stairs.

He nodded as we descended the staircase, making our way to the kitchen. Narcissa was already in there, a book in her small hands.

“Ready?” She asked, looking up from her book. 

Draco and I nodded. She stood, closing the book before setting it on the table.

“Shall we apparate from here, then?” Draco asked, stepping forward to allow his mother to tuck her hand in the crook of his arm.

I nodded, reaching out to hold his hand. He kissed my forehead before disapparating with a _pop_.

* * *

Draco knocked on Jane’s white door heavily, stepping back as he waited for it to open. It was a solid minute before it swung open, revealing a very normal looking Jane. Her milky blue eyes searched around for a source of noise, her grey hair curling slightly as it hit her shoulders. She adjusted her weight on the cane as she leaned forward slightly.

“Hey, beautiful.” Draco said, a wide grin on his face.

Jane chuckled and waved him away, stepping aside to let us in.

“Hush you crazy man. Don’t try and flatter me just for better christmas presents.” He laughed and swooped down to kiss her cheek as he stepped into the house.

“Harry and mother are here as well.” He said, standing next to her.

“Harry, were are you dear?” Jane asked, outstretching a hand.

“Here.” I said, stepping forward to let her press her hand against my cheek.

“Ahh.” She said, patting my cheek before pulling me into a hug, her cane standing up on its own. “You need to shave, my boy.” She muttered before releasing me, reaching a hand out to find Narcissa.

I chuckled and stepped into the house next to Draco as Jane and Narcissa hugged.

“It’s good to see you’re alright, love.” Narcissa said, tucking Jane’s hair behind her ears lovingly.

“Ah don’t you worry about me, dear. I’ll be sure to make my own tea from now on, eh?” She asked, nudging Draco as she shut the door, tapping it with her wand to make the lock click.

Wait. One lock? Last time I saw it there were at least 7.

“What happened to the locks on your door?” I asked curiously.

She shrugged and tucked her hand into the crook of Draco’s elbow. “I figure if someone can get in to poison me with all those locks then why bother even having them?”

I raised my eyebrows as I contemplated her answer with a shrug.

We all gathered at the table, Draco shuffling around to pull chairs out for Jane and his mother as I collected everyone’s coats. I hung them on a coat rack near the door, walking back over to find Draco waiting by a chair he had pulled out for me.

I kissed his cheek before I sat down, watching as cream and sugar landed in my tea before sailing through the air to land in front of me.

“Thank you.” I said to Narcissa.

She smiled and nodded at me politely, pushing Jane’s cup of tea over to her.

“Jane, dear, your flowers are lovely as ever.” Narcissa said, reaching over to rest a small hand on Jane’s arm.

“Thank you, love.” She replied, using her other hand to bring her tea to her mouth.

Narcissa looked over at Draco, her eyebrows pulled together. I glanced up to Draco and saw him nod once at his mother, as if to confirm a silent thought.

“You know, it’s considered good etiquette to use verbal words when discussing things around the blind.” Jane said, her eyebrows arched as if reprimanding a child.

Draco and Narcissa shot each other nervous looks, both forming a smirk of wonder.

“Sorry, dear, I just...” Narcissa started, shifting in her seat to angle herself more towards Jane. “I just wanted to ask you something.” 

“Get on with it then. I raised you to be bold, not beat around the bush like a schoolboy asking a date to the ball.” She said.

Narcissa smiled and ducked her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Yes, I know. Well, you don’t have to say yes-”

“Obviously.” Jane said.

“but Draco and I were wondering if you would like to stay at the Manor for a while.” Narcissa continued as if Jane hadn't spoken, eyeing Draco again.

Jane frowned, turning her face toward Narcissa.

“You know I don’t want to do that.” She said sternly, milky blue eyes searching out Narcissa’s face.

“We know, we know.” Narcissa said, reaching her other hand out to hold Jane’s hand. “We love you, and want to be sure that you’re safe. I know we come by every now and again, but.. well, that’s not enough. There’s too much space at the Manor as it is, and it would be no trouble to have you there. In fact, it would put me more at ease. Will you please consider it?”

Jane cleared her throat and jutted her chin forward, much like Narcissa does when she is trying to maintain her bearings.

“Well.. I suppose I will _consider_ it.” Jane said, blinking rather quickly.

Narcissa gave Draco a hopeful smile.

“IF you do move in.. any chance you’ll grow your flowers over there?” Draco asked with a mischievous smile.

That made Jane laugh, eyes squinting up at the corners.

“So that’s your motive, isn’t it? Getting me over there just for the flowers?” She asked, arching an eyebrow in Draco’s direction.

“Precisely.” Draco said, sipping his tea.

She picked up her cane and whacked him right on the arm, making Draco laugh. I smiled and picked up my own tea, letting the brown sugary honey sweet scent trail down my throat. I exhaled and looked down into the cup happily.

“Hey, Jane, would it be possible for me to get a small pinch of this, just to make one cup of tea? I have a friend who has done a lot for me, I think she would really like it.” I asked.

“Of course dear, you can take the rest of the box.” She said, waving her hand towards the kitchen.

“Thank you.” I said, standing up. “Would you like me to pick a few flowers and make some more for you?”

“That would be lovely, thank you. Draco, would you please help the boy, dehydration spells can be quite tricky.” She said, taking a sip of tea.

I looked down at Draco, finding that he was gaping at Jane, a look of disbelief on his face. He shut his mouth and set his tea down, folding his hands in his lap.

“If I recall correctly, I once asked for a bag of tea to add to mother’s birthday present and you nearly bit of head off. But you’re giving him the rest of a box? You raised me!” Draco said defensively.

“Yes, dear, I did raise you. However, as you pointed out to me the very first time I met the boy, he killed that Voldetrot, Moldymort whoever and saved your pale little albino buttox, so I think a small box of tea is thank you enough.” She said calmly.

 _Moldymort_. I smirked.

Draco let out a huff of apprehension, earning another whack from Jane’s cane.

“Off you get.” She said sternly.

Draco stood, squinting his eyes at Jane. He lead me through the sitting room and down the hall. As soon as I shut the door, Draco threw his hands up in the air, his jaw dropping.

“MOLDYMORT!” He exclaimed, staring at me incredulously.

I laughed so hard I had to sit down, rocking my forehead against my hands, tears welling in my eyes. Draco had picked the sufficient amount of flowers by the time I collected myself, still eyeing me squintily.

“Hey, It’s not my fault. I didn’t know.” I said in defense, wiping away at my eyes.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, his hands full of pink flowers.

I smiled and walked down the steps of the porch towards him, stepping right up to where the tips of his fingers pressed into my chest.

“I love you.” I said, smiling up at him.

He huffed and looked away, folding his hands up around the flowers.

“I loove youuu.” I said, stepping forward to slide my hands around his waist.

“Piss off.” He muttered, trying to keep his mouth a straight line.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth, watching as it raised into an unintentional smile.

“I looooooove you.” I said again, grinning up at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I love you too, scarhead.” He said with a smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners brilliantly.

I laughed again, leaning up to peck a kiss to his lips before I turned around and headed back into the house.

* * *

Draco and I stopped outside the doors of the Daily Prophet.

“I never got an owl back, so I hope she’s okay with us stopping by.” I said, looking up at the large sign that labeled the building.

“I’m sure she will be.” Draco said, stepping forward to pull the door back.

I walked through, making my way up to the reception desk.

A man about mid 20’s was behind the desk, filing a large stack of parchment. He turned at my approach, his eyes doing the typical sweep of my glasses and up to the scar on my forehead. Instead of getting flustered, he simply straightened a small stack of parchment and cleared his throat.

“Welcome to the Prophet. How may I help you?” He asked steadily.

“I’m er, Harry Potter.” As if that needed to be pointed out. “I’m here to see Lucy Scrinweit.” I said.

“Ah, yes, she’s been expecting you.” He said with a smile. “Follow me, I’ll show you to her office.”

He walked around the desk, leading myself and Draco through the doors that I had thrown myself through angrily barely a week before. I reached over and held Draco’s hand as we walked through the large room, papers sailing through the air. I caught a glance of Scott Henderson as we climbed the stairs. He glanced in our direction, doing a double take when he realized who I was. I smiled and waved at him, looking away to turn up another flight of stairs.

We walked down a long hall and stopped outside a wooden door labeled ‘Article Approval Offices’ in black against the door.

The receptionist opened the door, holding it open for me and Draco. He closed it behind us and lead us down another hall, stopping at yet another wooden door labeled ‘Lucy Scrinweit, Head of Office’. I smiled at the title as the receptionist knocked on the door.

“One moment.” She said from behind the door.

The receptionist turned and smiled at us.

“I’ll be off. Pleasure, to meet you, Mr. Potter.” He said with a small nod, turning on his heel to exit back down the hall.

“What am I, troll brains?” Draco asked offendedly.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek just as the door opened.

“Harry!” Lucy exclaimed happily, reaching forward to draw me into a warm hug.

I laughed.

“Hey, Lucy.” I said, patting her back lightly.

She pulled away, absolutely gleaming. Her green eyes found Draco, a fresh smile brightening her face.

“You must be Draco, how lovely to finally meet you!” She said, joyfully, outstretching her hand.

Draco took it with a surprised smile, shaking it once before Lucy stepped back. 

“Come in, come in.” She said, gesturing us forward.

She shut the door as we entered. I looked around the room, noticing the small trinkets that sat upon her desk on the right side of the room. On the left side were four cushioned chairs located around a table next to the window, a delicate looking tea set rested on top of it.

“Please.” Lucy said, walking over to the set of chairs.

Draco and I walked forward. I sat down as Draco pulled out my chair, watching Lucy light up when Draco pulled out her chair, too.

“Such a gentleman.” Lucy whispered to me as Draco took his own seat.

I smiled and nodded, looking over at Draco who had clearly not heard her words. He smiled at me, then looked at her, and back to me clearly realizing he had missed something. Before he could asked, I pulled out the box of tea Jane gave me, handing it to Lucy.

“I thought you might like this. It kind of reminds me of you.” I said, handing it to her.

“Aw! You’re so sweet, thank you!” She said, holding up the box like it was made of gold. I chuckled.

“You’re welcome.” I said.

She smiled at me and turned the box over, observing the plain white sides as she looked for an opening.

“Ah.” She said, pulling the edge of it up with her thumbnail. She smiled down at the contents, leaning forward to smell it. “Mmm this smells delicious!” She said happily, leaning back to look down at it again. She observed it for a solid 30 seconds. I glanced over at Draco who was watching her with mild amusement.

“What is it?” She asked suddenly, smiling over at me.

Draco and I laughed in unison. She had been so excited about this, but she didn’t even know what it was?

“It’s tea.” I said with a few final chuckles.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, looking at it in a new light. “I love it, thank you so much!” She said.

I laughed again. “Lucy, you haven’t even tasted it.” I pointed out.

“Oh, right. Right! I should taste it. We should drink some!” She suggested.

I smiled over at Draco who looked like he was having the time of his life.

“I think that would be a good idea.” I said, barely keeping myself from laughing.

She gleamed, tugging the teapot over to her. She looked between the tea and the teapot her hand hovering as if deciding what to do next.

“Allow me.” Draco said, reaching forward.

She smiled thankfully and placed the box in Draco’s palm. He pulled the teapot over and poured in a fair amount of the tea. He tapped it with his wand, filling it with hot water. He set it back on the tea tray to let it brew, returning the box of tea to Lucy.

“Wonderful, wonderful.” She said happily, standing from her chair.

She turned around to put the box somewhere, giving Draco and I time to share amused glances without her noticing. She returned to her seat, giving us both a bright smile.

“So, Lucy, how are you liking the new job?” I asked. 

“It’s brilliant! I haven’t fired anyone yet, though.” She said with a small frown.

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled, shaking my head slightly.

“I’l glad you’re liking it. Didn’t you say that you hadn’t had much experience? I remember you telling me that you had only published one other article when we met up the first time.” I inquired.

“Yes, you’re correct!” She said happily.

I blinked and waited for her to elaborate. When she didn’t I spoke again. “Sorry, but I was under the impression that you had to work in this field for a long time before promotions were granted. Was I wrong in thinking that?” I asked.

“No, you’re right. It was actually our interview that helped me get here. The publishers of the prophet saw it and looked back at all the other articles I had submitted for publishing and thought that putting me here would be better for-.” She cut herself off with a gasp, wide eyes following the hovering tea kettle as it poured us each a cup of tea. “How’d you do that?” She asked in awe.

“Family secret.” Draco said with a small smile. I watched as cream and sugar landed into my cup.

“Cream? Sugar?” Draco asked Lucy, his hand raised to make a drop of cream and two cubes of sugar float over her cup.

“Just sugar.” She said, watching in wonderment as the drop of cream landed back where it came from, the cubes of sugar landing in her cup with a soft plunk.

“Amazing!” She said, applauding softly as her cup of tea landed in front of her delicately.

Draco’s eyebrows raised, the corner of his mouth quirked up into an amused smile.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t ever do anything like that. I’m a bit of a squib.” She said, raising the tea to her lips. “Mmm!” She said, looking at me with wide eyes as she took another sip of her tea.

“This is wonderful tea, thank you, Harry.” She said happily.

“Your welcome.” I said with a smile. “What do you mean you’re a squib, I’ve seen you apparate before?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I can apparate and use summoning charms, but most other things I just can’t seem to do. That’s another reason none of my articles made it to the front page, they didn’t want a squib to be so publicized.”

A flicker of anger flared in my stomach. I attempted to stifle it, keeping my voice steady.

“But you’re so lovely? How could they not want people to know you work here?” I asked with a deep frown.

She smiled and shrugged. “It’s okay though. I want to open my own newspaper company someday, so I won’t be here forever.”

“That sounds lovely. You’ll have to owl me when you get it up and running, I’ll put in a subscription immediately.” I said.

She laughed lightly, a sound reminiscent of the bells. I had forgotten how pleasant it was.

“Thank you, Harry, but I’m afraid it will be years before I gather the funds. Let alone the employees and the building...” She trailed off, looking down at her tea. “It will happen one day though.” She said with a hopeful smile.

I nodded, returning her smile. I glanced over at Draco, finding that he seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing I was.

* * *

“I’m afraid I have to head off soon, I’m overseeing a new journalist at a trial today. I’m sorry for running out on you.” Lucy said with a disappointed frown.

“That’s alright, we really should be going anyways.” I said as I stood.

Lucy walked over around her desk, collecting some parchment and shoving it into her bag. She pulled on a long coat, tying it around her waist. She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder, pulling on her bag as she walked toward the door. Draco opened it for her, letting me walk through afterwards. I kissed his cheek as I passed, giving him a smile of thanks.

We walked into the lobby of the prophet, and Lucy stopped.

“This is where I leave you, I’m afraid. I have to take the floo.” She said apologetically.

“I’d be happy to walk you to your courtroom, if you don’t mind, that is.” I offered.

“You don’t have to do that.” She said hastily. 

“I really don’t mind.” I offered again.

She shuffled her feet, glancing between me and Draco. I took the initiative, knowing she would never voluntarily ask me to do something for her. I walked over to Draco, taking his hand.

“I’ll meet you back at the Manor, yeah?” I asked, searching his face to make sure it was okay I left.

“Sounds good.” He said with a smile, leaning down to peck a kiss to my lips. I squeezed his hand in thanks as I pulled away.

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” She asked both me and Draco.

Draco chuckled, and walked over to her, outstretching his hand.

“Of course. I’m with him too much anyways.” He said with a soft chuckle, sending a wink in my direction.

I smiled, watching as Lucy shook Draco’s hand. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“It was lovely to meet you, Draco.” She said with a beaming smile.

“You, too, Ms. Scrinweit.” Draco replied. 

She blushed and swatted him away.

“Please, call me Lucy.” She said.

Draco smiled and ducked his head politely. “Lucy.”

She beamed again, then turned to me.

“Ready?” She asked, tilting her head toward a door to her right.

I nodded, walking forward. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips as I passed.

“Bye, love.” I said, returning his smile as I walked through the door with Lucy.

The only thing in the room were three fireplaces and a desk.

“Later Hank.” Lucy called to the man at the desk as she grabbed a handful of floo powder. “Ministry of Magic.” She said clearly, disappearing in a rush of green flame.

* * *

I stepped through the floo of the ministry, finding Lucy waiting for me on the other side. I walked over and joined her, making our way over to the security desk. The same woman with short black hair was there, waiting patiently as we walked over.

“Hello again.” She said with a brief smile.

“Hello.” Lucy and I said at the same time, setting our wands on the desk simultaneously.

The security girl picked up both our wands, setting them in a bucket lightly. She eyed me as she did so, a teasing smirk on her face. She slid the bucket underneath the scanner, pulling it out a few seconds later.

“You’re good.” She said, handing us our wands back.

I smiled and nodded at her, tucking my wand into my jacket as we turned around and walked over to the lifts. The grate slid open, revealing the now familiar face of Connor. Instead of his typical shuffling to cling to the handle he simply nodded in mine and Lucy’s direction.

“Hello Conner, how are you?” I asked. 

“Well. How are you?” He asked.

“I’m great, thanks.” I replied, a satisfied smile on my face.

I looked over at Lucy who smiled up at me, clearly noticing the difference. He shut the grate at a normal force, sending the lift shooting backwards and down toward the courtrooms.

“What room is the trial in?” I asked.

“3.” She replied.

I nodded. watching the flashes of light go past the holes in the grate. The door slid open once the lift had stopped.

“Could you er.. wait here?” I asked Conner.

He frowned, but nodded, keeping the lift doors open as I walked through with Lucy. It was a short walk to her courtroom, only about 10 paces away from the lift. I reached forward and pulled the door open for her. 

“Thanks, Harry.” She said happily, leaning up to kiss my cheek. I held the door open with my foot as I accepted her hug.

“You’re welcome. Good luck.” I said, peering into the courtroom.

“Thanks.” She whispered with a smile, walking into the courtroom with a small wave back in my direction.

I let the door fall shut and turned around to walk back to the lift.

“Thank you.” I said when I reached the lift.

“No problem.” Conner said, shutting the grate.

“So, I was wondering. Do you like working here?” I asked.

He frowned and looked around as if checking for a camera.

“I’m not working for the ministry or anything, I’m just asking.” I clarified as the lift shot upwards.

He shrugged. “It’s alright. Gets food on the table I guess.” 

“Mm.” I said thoughtfully. “How would you like working as a receptionist for a newspaper company?” I asked.

A frown tugged down at his mouth. “What, like the Prophet?” He asked.

“Yeah, sort of, but it would be new.” I said.

He shrugged. “Yeah sure. What’s this place called?” He asked.

“I don’t know yet. Expect an owl.” I said as the grate to the lift slid open. “Thanks.” I said as I stepped out.


	45. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Narcissa, and Draco go to the Burrow for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official Chapter of Vera Verto. There will be an Epilogue after this and a part 2 to this story, so stay tuned! :)

“Harry wake up. Wake up!” Draco exclaimed.

I cracked my eyes open sleepily to see Draco keeling on the bed, two pieces of parchment in his hand.

“What?” I grumbled out, burying my face in his pillow.

“My best friend is dating _your_ ex-girlfriend.” He stated.

I froze, my eyes flying open agains the silky pillow case. I sat up slowly, turning my head to look at him.

“Pansy and Cho? You’re joking.”

He shook his head wildly, a grin spreading across his face. “I’m serious. Look.” He said, handing me a piece of parchment.

“She said yes!” Was all that was written in shaky curly font. I gaped at it in disbelief, lifting my head to look at Draco.

He grinned at me and nodded.

“Incredible.” I breathed.

“I know.” He replied, handing me the other piece of parchment. “This is from Kingsley.”

I took it, sitting up as I slipped my finger underneath the wax seal.

I opened it, reading the message inside.

“Harry,  
Sheffield has been sentenced to life in Azkaban for accessory to murder and attempted murder of Draco Malfoy and yourself. You won’t be having any trouble from him or Magnis Celest ever again.  
Merry Christmas,  
Kingsley.”

“Sheffield’s in Azkaban. For life.” I said, looking up at Draco.

“Good.” He replied bitterly, crossing his arms.

“Think we did the right thing?” I asked, setting Kingsley’s letter aside.

“I do.” Draco said with a firm nod.

I took a deep breath and nodded, his assurance relaxing the small wave of nervousness in my stomach.

“What do you want for breakfast?” He asked.

“Hmm.. Tea and pancakes?” I asked with a smile.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss the side of my forehead.

“As you wish.” He said, getting up to slide off the bed.

I smiled as I watched him slip out the door, leaning back to rest my head on his pillow once again. I inhaled deeply, his rainy apple scent clouding around me.

* * *

Draco, Narcissa and I apparated to the Burrow just after breakfast. I walked up and knocked on the door, only to have it swing open a split second after my knuckles made contact with the wood.

“Harry, dear!” She exclaimed, enveloping me in a hug.

I laughed and hugged her back, nearly knocked over by the force in which she hugged me.

“Hey, Mrs. Weasley.” I said happily, stepping back to let Draco come forward, his hand outstretched.

Mrs. Weasley knocked his hand aside, pulling him into a warm hug. He looked startled, but patted her back lightly regardless, a wide grin on his face. She let him go and patted his cheek roughly, smiling up at him. He stepped over next to me, resting his hand on the small of my back. I wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling up at him before looking over to see Mrs. Weasley hugging the life out of Narcissa.

Her eyes were wide in alarm, her arms sprawled out awkwardly at the sides. I bit my lip to contain my laughter. She composed herself just as Mrs. Weasley pulled away.

“Lovely to see you, Molly.” Narcissa said, slightly breathless.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, Turning back around to me and Draco as she shut the door.

“Alright. Have you had breakfast?” She asked me. I nodded. “Wonderful! Lunch will be in a few hours, and we are going to have dinner as soon as the Delacours get here. Draco, dear, would you mind making some of those lovely minced pies again?” She asked.

“Actually, they’re my mothers recipe. Perhaps she could help you?” Draco suggested, eyeing his mother.

Narcissa- surprisingly- brightened up at the offer, stepping towards Mrs. Weasley.

“I’d love to!” She said, folding her hands in front of her small waist.

I watched as she looked around the small kitchen, eyes traveling up the long wooden table and over the second hand furniture. She kept a pleasant smile on her face, which I appreciated, but I wondered what she was really thinking.

“You have a lovely home, Molly. It’s so.. friendly.” She said with a small laugh.

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows in surprise, looking around her own home as if trying to see it for the first time.

“Thank you, Narcissa.” She said with a small duck of her head.

I smiled at her, squeezing the arm that I had around Draco’s waist.

“Shall we get cooking then? I have a recipe for pumpkin pie that I think...” Mrs. Weasley started, drawing Narcissa into the kitchen.

I smiled up at Draco and tilted my head toward the sitting room. Charlie, Hermione, and Ginny were playing exploding snap in the corner, George, Percy and Ron playing a game of three person Wizard’s chess on the coffee table.

“Hey guys.” I said with a smile.

“Harry!” Several people exclaimed, standing up to greet me. Draco tried to step aside, only to be crushed into me by a hefty hug from Charlie, who absolutely reeked of motor oil.

“Hey, Charlie.” I grunted out, rubbing my ribs.

“Harry! It’s good to see ya! You too, Malfoy. Been a while, eh?” He asked, extending a hand in Draco’s direction.

“Yeah.” Draco replied with a small laugh. “You’re erm.. Charlie, right?” He asked.

It dawned on me that they had never met before. 

“Oh! Sorry!” I exclaimed. “I forgot you hadn’t properly met.”

“Charlie, Draco. Draco, Charlie.” I said, as if they hadn’t already hugged and shaken hands. Well- Charlie hugged, Draco was squished.

“Nice to meet you.” Draco said with a smile.

Charlie grinned and patted his arm roughly. Draco raised his eyebrows up at me, a small smile on his face.

“You’ve met the whole family now. Congrats.” I said with a grin.

He chuckled and bent down to kiss the side of my forehead.

“I have to go upstairs and wrap a last minute Christmas present. You’ll be alright down here?” I asked.

He shrugged, letting his eyes sweep around the room. “I can handle it, I’m sure.” He said with a smirk.

I smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, stepping forward to climb the stairs.

I was nearly panting by the time I reached the 5th floor, shutting the door to Ron’s room. I pulled my trunk out of my pocket and tapped it with my wand to enlarge it, pulling out an empty red box and a bag of Galleons I had picked up from Gringotts yesterday.

I began stacking the galleons neatly, laying them in the box in even rows, just to be sure I fit in as many as I could. I hit 468 galleons before I ran out of room, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling down a note.

“For your newspaper company. Merry Christmas.”

I folded the letter and stuck it on top of the gold, securing the top of the box carefully. I knelt down near my trunk, rifling through its contents. I grabbed the resurrection stone from where it lay twisted up in my invisibility cloak, shoving it into my pocket. I stood, tucking the box underneath my arm. I walked out of Ron’s room, and down the stairs. I froze when I landed in the living room, finding Ron, Hermione and Draco gathered there.

Draco and Ron were on the floor with the table between them playing wizard’s chess while Hermione braided Draco’s hair. Draco looked up when I entered.

“Hey, love. What’s that for?” Draco asked.

“Present.” I said. “I have to go into town quickly, do any of you need anything?” I asked.

They all shook their heads.

“Where’s everybody else?” I asked, peeking around the corner to see only Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa in the kitchen.

“Out back doing something. I’m not really sure. Bill and Fleur just got here.” He told me.

“Perfect.” I knelt down, setting the box on the floor. I pulled out the resurrection stone, holding it in the palm of my hand. “When do you want to use it?” I asked Ron.

“Um.. Tonight. After all the presents have been passed out.” Ron decided.

“Sounds good.” I said, shoving the stone back into my pocket as I stood. “I’ll be back by lunchtime.” I said, stooping down to kiss Draco’s cheek. “See you.” I said, eyeing the three of them one last time.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen, pausing behind Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley.

“I’m going into town for a bit, can I get you anything?” I asked as I tugged my gloves on.

“No, dear, I think we’re alright.” She said with a smile, looking up from a pile of pictures she had laid out in front of her.

“Is that _Ron_?” I asked, reaching out to pick up a photograph of a read headed boy in a lilac dress.

“MUM PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN’T SHOWING THEM THE DRESS PICTURE!” Ron roared from the sitting room.

Mrs. Weasley clamped her lips together, giving me wide eyes. We laughed quietly as she hid it away in the pocket of her sweater. I glanced over to see a small picture of baby Draco, grabbing at a small rattle Narcissa was handing him. I could see that the edges were frayed, the middle of the photograph bent horribly from being opened and closed so many times. Narcissa rubbed her thumb across it lovingly.

“Well, you two have fun. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” I said, stooping down to press a kiss to Mrs. Weasley’s cheek.

As I straightened back up I glanced over at Narcissa, a thought flickering through my head. I kissed her cheek quickly, watching as a small hand flew up to her face.

“Bye.” I said, turning on my heel to push through the door.

* * *

I apparated just outside the Prophet headquarters, checking the seal on the box as I pushed through the doors.

“Merry Christmas! How can I help you?” Said the man at the front desk.

“Hi, I have a present for Lucy. Could you give it to her, please?” I asked.

“Oh, well she’s in right now if you wanted to-?”

I shook my head, cutting him off.

“No, could you please not tell her who it’s from?” I asked.

He gave me a confused frown, but nodded.

“Thank you.” I said, pushing the box across to him.

He struggled to pick it up, frowning at the box.

“Bloody hell what’s in here? Bricks?” He asked.

I laughed. “Something like that. Just make sure it gets to her, yeah?” I asked.

He nodded. “I’ll bring it to her now.” He said.

“Thanks.” I replied, dropping a galleon onto the top of the desk.

“Oh, that’s not necessar-” He started.

“Merry Christmas.” I said with a nod, walking to the door. I pushed through it without another word and walked across the street. I made my way down the pavement until I found what I was looking for. I looked up at the second story window of the Prophet building, watching Lucy pace around her office, a folder in hand.

She tossed the folder onto her desk and walked over to the door, opening it for the receptionist. He handed her the box and said something to her before departing. She shut the door and brought the box over to her desk, untying the ribbon. She lifted the lid of the box, dropping it in surprise as both of her hands reached up to cover her mouth. She took a few steps back, staring at the box.

It was a solid minute before she walked forward again, picking up the note I left for her. She lifted her head from the letter to look at the gold again, a smile spreading across her face. And with that, I twisted on the spot, landing myself outside the burrow once more.

* * *

We all gathered in the living room of the burrow, a massive pile of presents stacked in the middle of the room. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand, each present finding its owner. My pile was much larger than I thought it would be. Even Draco had a small pile of his own. The whole lot of us went straight for the large wrapped one that we knew was a Weasley sweater. I ripped mine open, smiling widely at the deep red color. There was a large white ‘H’ kitted in the front of it. All of us chimed our thank you’s to Mrs. Weasley, who smiled happily and batted the air at us. I glanced over at Draco as I yanked my sweater over my head, making my hair go all staticky. He was staring down at something he had just unwrapped, his mouth slightly ajar. He looked like he might cry.

“Are you okay?” I asked, leaning forward slightly to see what he had opened.

In his lap was a dark green sweater, a silver ‘D’ knitted in the front of it. He dropped the wrappings to the floor, lifting it delicately as if it were made of gold.

“Th-this is for me?” He asked, looking over at Mrs. Weasley.

“Yes, it is.” She replied, eyeing him funnily.

Most everyone except for Ron had halted in their present opening, watching Draco as if they were waiting for him to throw the sweater in her face and set it aflame.

He lowered it slightly, continuing to stare at it.

“I-I don’t know what to say.” He said, shaping his mouth as if to start several different sentences at once.

“Well go on then. See if it fits.” George said, gesturing his hand toward Draco.

Draco flipped it over in his hands, pushing his arms through gently. He tugged it over his head, standing up to adjust it. He looked down at it as if waiting for it to disappear.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Draco said, wrapping his arms around himself.

“You’re welcome, dear.” Mrs. Weasley replied with a smile.

Draco sat back down on the couch, looking down at the jumper again. He lifted up the collar and closed his eyes as he inhaled, replacing the collar to his chest as a faint smile grew across his face.

“Open mine next.” I said, reaching forward to grab the red present I had wrapped for him.

He took it and wiggled his eyebrows at me, sliding a delicate finger underneath the wrapping paper. Soon enough he had the purple muggle gardening book free from its wrappings and was flipping it over in his hands.

“Hey, I’ve seen this before.” He said, frowning at it before his forehead smoothed out in realization. “Isn’t this Jane’s?” He asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head.

“She originally gave me her copy, but I went out and bought another one so she could keep hers.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, thank you, love.” He said, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

“Nu uh, you haven’t opened it yet!” I directed, leaning away from his lips.

“Opened it?” He asked, frowning at me.

He looked down at the book and flipped open the front cover. The small envelope of Jane’s flower seeds slipped out and into his lap. He frowned even deeper and glanced at me before he picked them up. He slowly unfolded the envelope and opened the top, his thin fingers parting the paper. Suddenly he gasped, frown replaced by shock.

“These aren’t-?” He asked eyeing me.

“They are.” I replied, a grin on my face.

“Harry!” He exclaimed, folding the envelope and setting it down before drawing me into a hug.

“How did you get them? I’ve been asking for _years_.” He said.

I shrugged. “I just asked for them and she handed them over.”

He scoffed and looked down at the envelope, shaking his head.

“That old _nerd_.” He muttered.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed at his insult, shaking my head as I looked down at the present I was unwrapping, seeing a black leather bound photo album. I flipped it open, my mouth falling open. I held the picture up to my face, observing it closely. It was a picture of me as a new born in my mother’s arms. My dad was standing behind them, his hand draped over my mother’s shoulder, and another one caressing the top of my head gently as he looked down at us.

I slowly turned the page, the next image filling my eyes with tears. It was me learning how to walk. The picture was taken by one of my parents apparently because the two people in the picture were Sirius and Remus. I watched as I walked out of Remus’ outstretched hands and over to Sirius, my hands flailing as I stumbled over. I fell onto Sirius’ lap, causing a roar of laughter to come out of him just before the photo looped.

On the next page was a picture of me riding around on a big scruffy black dog, my little fists knotted into it’s fur. I smiled and turned the page carefully, the next picture making my tears spill down my cheeks.

I was sitting in my mum’s lap, my dad next to her with his arm around us. Behind him was sirius, a broad grin across his face. Behind my mum was Remus, his face less scarred and lined than usual. To his right was Peter Pettigrew, who was looking over at Remus and Sirius as if they were kings.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, shutting the photo album. I glanced up to see most of the people in the room watching me, suddenly busying themselves with present unwrapping when they saw me look up.

“How’d you get these?” I asked Draco, rubbing my fingers across the leather bound cover.

“You remember when I helped your Aunt move that trunk?” He asked, a smile on his face.

I nodded.

“I got her to show me a few photos and nipped them when she wasn’t looking.” He explained, his smile growing wider.

“You’re mental.” I said, shaking my head before I set the album down on the table in front of us.

“So I’ve been told.” He replied, his eyes crinkling up beautifully.

I reached over and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

“I love you.” I said quietly.

“I know.” He replied.

I sniffed as I pulled away, wiping at my eyes as I exhaled deeply. Suddenly Bill walked in, getting everyones attention.

“It’s ready!” He said. Immediately Charlie, Percy, Ron, George and Mr. Weasley stood, abandoning their presents.

“Harry! Follow us. Your present isn’t in here.” Bill said, a oil stained rag slung over his shoulder.

I frowned and leaned over to kiss Draco’s cheek.

“I’ll be right back.” I muttered walking toward the group.

I walked forward with them, towards the door that lead to the garage.

Suddenly a blindfold was wrapped around my head. I brought my hands up to pull at it but George spoke.

“Now, now, golden boy, wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” George purred in my ear.

I wished he could see me rolling my eyes.

He knotted the blindfold around my head, grabbing my arm to lead me forward. I stumbled slightly as I walked into the garage, hitting my toe on something large and metal. I bit down on my tongue to keep from swearing as I was maneuvered around the room.

I was brought to a halt and I heard the garage door open, sending a wave of bright light through my blindfold. There was a slight creaking noise and a clunk of metal before someone had their hands on the back of my blindfold.

“Okay, Harry. Happy Christmas!” Ron said, sliding the blindfold from my eyes.

I blinked a few times to adjust to the light, looking around me. It took a few seconds before I realized what I was looking at.

A large motorbike sat in front of me, big headlight shining bright. Sirius’ old bike. I opened my mouth to speak, only to find that a large lump had wedged itself in the back of my throat.

“Well? Do ya like it?” Ron asked.

I turned my head and nodded fervently, wanting more than anything to give him a hug.

Before I could even act on my thoughts, Ron had wrapped his arms around my neck and was slapping my back with much vigor. Seconds later the hug was joined by Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George, all slapping away and laughing. I couldn’t tell who’s arm I was grabbing, but I didn’t care. It didn’t matter. They were all family to me.

I took a deep breath as the group slowly separated, wiping my eyes quickly as I cleared my throat.

“Thank you.” I said, ducking my head politely as I swallowed nervously.

Ron patted my back. “No problem, mate. It was kind of fun fixing her up.” He said happily.

I smiled and nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets. It was then that I felt the stone I had placed there earlier this morning, its smooth edges rubbing against my knuckles.

“Oh, Ron.” I said. “About the... _thing_.” I said, widening my eyes.

“What thing?” He asked, his brow furrowed. “Oh!” He exclaimed in realization. “ _The_ thing.” He said.

The other Weasley’s were staring at us like we were crazy.

“Do you think you can explain it or should I come?” I asked.

“I reckon I could do it. Let me just grab mum and Ginny.” He said, turning on his heel. “Oh, you lot stay here.” He directed his brothers and Mr. Weasley.

They all glanced at each other giving dismissive shrugs.

I walked with Ron back into the kitchen, handing him the stone.

“Thanks, mate.” He said, holding it in his hand. “Just three times, right?” He asked.

I nodded. He swallowed nervously before walking over to poke his head into the living room.

“Hey, mum, Ginny, could you come here a sec? I’ve got something to show you.” Ron said.

I heard a few mutterings before the three of them dissapeared around the corner. I sat down at the kitchen table after they passed, the sound of the closing door reverberating in my mind.

I stared down at the wooden table before me, picking at a splinter in the wood. I lifted my eyes to look around their small kitchen.

Pans cleaning themselves in the sink, a pair of socks knitting themselves in the old rocking chair, a rich scent coming from something cooking in the over. I looked up at the Weasley clock to find all but one spoon pointed toward ‘home’. I swallowed as I watched it, waiting to see if my theory followed through.

Draco poked his head into the kitchen, fully walking in when he noticed I was sitting at the table.

“Hey. Thought I heard someone in here.” He said with a smile, walking over to sit down next to me. “What’s going on out there?” He asked, peering out the window.

I followed his line of vision to find the entire Weasley family in a large circle, undoubtedly huddled around Fred.

“I gave them the resurrection stone to talk to Fred.” I announced.

Draco nodded, averting his eyes from the window. I did the same, not wanting to intrude.

He reached over and held my hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the back of my knuckles. We sat together silently, Narcissa and Hermione’s voices occasionally reaching our ears as they chatted away in the living room.

After a long time of waiting, the Weasley’s began emerging from the garage, all puffy eyed and sniffly. I held my breath as I stared at the Weasley clock, begging for Fred’s spoon to move. The Weasley’s congregated behind me and Draco, seemingly wondering the same thing that I was.

It wasn’t until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned from the garage that Fred’s spoon moved from ‘lost’ to ‘home’ in a painfully slow turn. I let out my breath, relaxing every muscle that I had tensed up in expectation. Large hands squeezed my shoulders thankfully, a gentle kiss was pressed against my cheek from Ginny as I stood.

No sooner had I stood up than Mrs. Weasley engulf me in a hug that made me feel like nothing could ever go wrong again, and for once, I believed her. 

 

 


	46. Epilogue

5 Years later

 

“Harry!” Draco called from our kitchen. “You’ve got muggle mail!”

I frowned at myself in the mirror. Who would be sending _me_ muggle mail?

I tugged on my robes, draping a red tie loosely around my neck. I sighed and rubbed my bearded face, pushing my fingers through my mop of hair to try and smooth it down.

I stuck my feet in my shoes, flicking my wand to tie them. I walked out of our bedroom and down the stairs, swinging around the banister and into the kitchen where Draco was cooking breakfast.

I hauled myself up onto our kitchen counter, letting my legs swing. I picked up the cup of tea that Draco had set out for me in the same place as always.

“Perfect.” I mumbled before I took another sip.

Draco gave a soft chuckle as he set a few pieces of bacon on a plate next to some eggs.

I set the cup down on the kitchen counter and picked up the muggle envelope. I slid open the envelope, pulling out a thick card with silver print. I gave a heavy sigh, picking up my tea again.

“What is it?” Draco asked, walking over to set my breakfast next to me. He wedged himself between my legs, his hands sliding up my thighs.

“Another wedding announcement I think.” I muttered, flipping it open as Draco reached up to tuck my tie underneath my collar and knot it like he did every morning.

“Harry James Potter,  
You are cordially invited to the Wedding ceremony of  
Mr. Dudley Vernon Dursley and Mr. Matthew Montgomery Prewett.”

I choked on my tea, nearly dropping my cup. Draco abandoned his work on my tie, plucking the mug out of my hand. He set it on the counter, patting my back as I spluttered.

“What? What did it say?” He asked.

My eyes were tearing up, making it impossible for me to re-read the invitation. I shoved it into his hand, giving out a few more coughs as I wiped my eyes.

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed up as he read the invitation.

“So what? It’s just another wed-” He started, cutting himself off to re-read the names. “Wait... Is this- is this your _cousin_?” He asked, pointing to the letter.

I nodded, pressing my hand against my forehead, my mouth open in shock. Dudley was _gay_?

The letter went limp in Draco’s hand, a smile slowly spreading across his face. His head fell backwards, a laugh echoing around our cottage kitchen.

“Brilliant!” Draco cried, bracing himself on my knee as he bent forward with laughter.

“Vernon’s going to die. He’s literally going to have a heart attack.” I muttered, staring down at the letter that now lay on the kitchen counter.

“Incredible.” Draco choked out, wiping his now teary eyes.

I continued to sit there in shock, my hand still pressed against my forehead.

Draco calmed down after one or two deep breaths, wedging himself between my legs again to knot my tie with a few lingering chuckles.

“I can’t believe it.” I said, picking up the letter again as I shook my head.

“November 16. That’s only two days after Hermione and Ron’s wedding. Oh, God, _and_ Dean and Seamus are three days after that! We’re going to have to get so many presents.” I said with a sigh.

Draco smoothed out my now perfectly knotted tie, standing on his tip toes to land a kiss on my cheek.

“Not to worry. Presents are my specialty.” He said with a smile, returning to the stove to get some breakfast for himself.

I watched the muscles of his back move underneath his shirt as he served himself breakfast. He flicked away a strand of his long hair, only to have it fall into his face a moment later. I set the letter down on the countertop, sliding off the edge to walk up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck.

He smiled and turned his head to look at me, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

“Hey.” I muttered, kissing his bearded cheek.

“Hey.” He replied with a grin, leaning back into my embrace.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” I said.

He kissed my temple, grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate to feed to me.

“I love you.” He said, taking a bite of the bacon himself.

“I know.” I replied.

* * *

  

8 years later

 

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, letting my arms drop to my sides. Draco walked up behind me, buttoning the sleeves of his shirt.

“Today’s the day?” He asked, looking at me in the mirror.

I nodded. “Today’s the day.”

“How do you think it’s going to go?” He asked.

I sighed again and shook my head. “I don’t know.”

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line.

“How many years has it been?” He asked, pulling on the magenta robes he had to wear for the joke shop.

“Fifteen.” I replied.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

“Wow. It seems just like yesterday.”

“I know.”

Draco wrapped his arms around my torso, resting his chin on my shoulder. He gave me a reassuring smile in the mirror and kissed my cheek. I leaned back against his chest, folding my arms over his and intertwining our fingers. I rubbed my thumb against his smooth knuckles, feeling the silver band on his ring finger that matched mine.

“Better get on with it then.” I said, standing up straight again.

I kissed Draco’s cheek before I stepped out of his embrace and over to my bedside table. I picked up a wooden box that had a wooden lion carved in the front of it. I rubbed my thumb across the surface and tucked the box in my pocket.

“Good luck.” Draco said as I walked out the door and down the hall.

I rapped my knuckles against the brown door that lead into Teddy’s room.

“Come in.” Teddy called.

I opened the door to find him tucked away in the windowsill of his room. He looked so much like Remus it was uncanny- well, besides the electric blue hair that he constantly had. His room was a bright yellow to match his house color, and he had a yellow and black canopy bed that reminded me of a bumblebee. He was reading a book and had a cup of tea in hand, his owl perched in her cage beside him.

The twins were playing quietly on the floor, toy broomsticks and a small car from George’s joke shop flying around their head. I knelt down next to them.

“James, Scorpius, could you two play downstairs with dad for a little while?” I asked.

“But we’re playing with Teddy.” Scorpius complained, a frown tugging at his lips.

“Well.. I can see it’s very serious business.” I said, my brow furrowing.

They both nodded in agreement, their faces replicating mine.

“So I guess that means you don’t want hot coco?” I asked with a sigh.

They both perked up.

“Hot-” Scorpius started.

“Coco?” James finished.

“Yeah, dad has some downstairs for you, but I guess you don’t want any.” I muttered, shrugging slightly.

“Weeellll, I guess-” Scorpius started.

“We might be able to come back-” James said.

“After we take a break.” Scorpius finished.

I wrapped an arm around each of them, hauling them up on my shoulders. They squealed and hit at my back, their high pitched laughter sounding through the room. I jumped a few times and growled as I laughed. I ran into the hall and down the stairs, throwing them gently onto the couch. I reached over and tickled them both, attacking them with kisses.

After they were crying with laughter I stood up and walked over to Draco, chuckling slightly as I nodded my head toward them.

“I bribed them with hot coco. Do you think you could make them some?” I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist.

“Mhmm.” He said with a smile, pecking a kiss to my lips.

He slid out of my grasp, turning to the counter to pull out two mugs and some powered coco.

I smiled and turned back around, pressing two kisses to James and Scorpius’ foreheads. I walked back up the stairs, rapping my knuckles on the door again as I entered.

Teddy was still tucked away in the windowsill, tea and book still in hand.

“Whats up?” He asked, closing the book.

“I uh.. I wanted to show you something.” I said, taking a seat next to him on the windowsill after he had moved his legs.

I pulled out the wooden box, hearing a faint rattling coming from inside it.

“What is it?” He asked, setting down his cup of tea.

I gazed down at it, memories daring to come flooding back to me.

“You remember those stories I used to tell you about the three brothers? The elder wand, the cloak of invisibility, and the resurrection stone?” I questioned.

He nodded, eyeing the box again. I held it up to eye level.

“This... Is the resurrection stone.” I said, rattling it around.

“You’re kidding.” He said, his face breaking out into a questioning smile.

“Nope.” I said, handing him the box.

He slid it open, his mouth slightly ajar. He tipped the box, sending the resurrection stone tumbling into his hand.

“Woah.” He said breathily, holding it up to catch the light. I smiled as I watched him observe it, the curiosity gleaming in his eye that made him look much like Tonks. “That’s brilliant.” He said, reaching over to hand it to me. I didn’t take it.

“Actually, I um.. I want you to use it.”

He frowned slightly. “For what?” He asked, looking down at it.

“I think it’s about time you met your parents, yeah?” I asked, putting my hand on his back.

His eyes shot to my face. “You mean- You mean I can talk to them with this?” He asked, eyeing the stone in a new light.

I nodded. “Yes, but remember. They’re gone. This will only give you a chance to talk to them for a while, but it doesn’t bring them back to life. It doesn’t have to be right now, but I just wanted you to know you have the option. Okay?” I asked, watching his reaction.

He nodded slowly. “I understand.” He said, setting the box down, the stone now burrowed in the palm of his hand. “Can I use it now?” He asked, looking over at me.

“You’re sure you’re ready for this?” I asked.

He nodded. “I’m sure. I’m ready.” He said confidently.

“Okay. All you have to do is close your eyes and flip the stone over three times in your hand.” I instructed, standing up.

“Wait! Can you stay? Just for a little while.”

“Yeah, sure. Of course.” I said, sitting down again.

He took a deep breath and nodded, folding his fingers over the stone. I rested my hand on his back again, giving him an encouraging smile. He smiled back, then looked down at his hand, letting his eyes close, exhaling slowly.

I watched his hand as he turned the stone over three times, gasping slightly when Remus and Tonks faded into the room. Tonks let out a slight whimper and leaned into Remus, her hand jumping to her mouth.

“Teddy?” Remus asked, his eyes full of tears.

Teddy jumped slightly, his eyes popping open. He gasped and dropped his hand, standing up. He stepped forward slowly, as if walking up to a frightened deer. He stopped about a foot away from them, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Dad? Mum?” He questioned.

Tonks and Remus nodded, their eyes full of tears. Tonks wiped at her eyes, sniffing deeply.

“You’ve gotten so big! How old are you now?” She asked.

“Fifteen.” He said thickly.

“ _Fifteen_. Wow. He looks exactly like you, Remus.” She said, nudging him.

“Except the hair.” He pointed out.

Tonks let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, except the hair. So you can morph, can you? Show me what you’ve got then.” She said.

Teddy morphed his face into a pigs snout and snorted a few times, earning a strong laugh from Tonks and Remus.

“He’s just like you.” Remus said happily. His eyes fell down to me. “Harry? Is that you?” He asked, leaning sideways to get a better look at me.

I laughed slightly, standing up.

“Wow.” He breathed looking me up and down. “You look just like James. _Just_ like him.” He said, his eyes searching my face. “Except your eyes, of course.” He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I’ve heard that once or twice.” I said with a smile. “Hey, Tonks.”

“Wotcher, Harry!” She replied with a wink.

“I’ll leave you three to it then?” I asked, looking at Teddy.

He gave me a thankful smile.

I patted his back and kissed the side of his head, giving Remus and Tonks one last wave before I left.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Draco.

“How’d it go?” He asked, eyeing me over the Daily Prophet.

“Great. He’s talking to them now.” I said, hearing the Teddy’s muffled laugh from above.

Draco folded his newspaper and rested his hand on my knee.

“Told you it would be okay.” He said, his eyes crinkling up into a smile.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, standing up.

"Where are the twins?" I asked. 

"In their room doing who knows what." He said with a smirk. 

I laughed. “Coffee or tea?” I asked, walking around the couch to get to the kitchen.

“Hmm.. Coffee.” He replied, flopping his newspaper down on the table. “You think Teddy’s going to tell them we’re married?” Draco asked, leaning his hip on the counter as he fixed his hair.

I scoffed. “Maybe. You think ghosts can die?” I asked, pouring coffee into a cup for Draco.

He chuckled slightly. “Well, if they can, I’m sure we’ll find out.” He said, tying his hair up into a bun.

I handed him his cup of coffee, watching as he sipped it.

“Mmm.” He said, giving me a crinkly eyed smile.

I sipped my coffee and set it down on the counter with a soft _thunk_. I rubbed his orange tie in between my fingers.

“You sure you have to go to work today?” I asked, a slight frown tugging at my lips.

“Yeah, Verity called out. George said he could handle it, but we’re always busy on Saturdays so...” He said, taking another sip of coffee.

“Okay.” I said, tucking aside a loose lock of hair that had fallen from his bun.

He set his cup down, sliding his hands around my waist.

“I’ll be back in a few hours, I promise.” He said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled as he leaned over to kiss my other cheek, his beard tickling my face.

“Promise?” I asked, watching as he pressed a kiss to my nose.

“Promise.” He said, kissing my forehead.

“Okay.” I said, my smile growing wider.

All of the sudden he began pressing sporadic kisses all across my face. I turned my cheek, leaning back to try and escape his clutches.

“Dracooo!” I called, laughter filling my voice.

When my face got too far away he started kissing my jaw and the side of my neck, tickling me further.

“Draco, st-stooop!” I called, my laughs interrupting my speech.

I squirmed and leaned back as far as I could, trying to break away from his tickly beard and spastic kisses. With a final firm kiss behind my ear, he leaned back, a wide grin plastered to his face. I let out a huff that sounded more amused than frustrated, brushing my shirt off dramatically. He continued to smile down at me, his eyes twinkling. I sighed, allowing my lips to turn up into a smirk.

“You’re mental.” I said, straightening his tie.

“I love you, too.” He said, leaning in to kiss me.


	47. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: [Chiaroscuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5649868)  
> Tumblr: [Shewhomustnotbenamed](http://shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com/)  
> Draco Sodding Malfoy: [Draco Sodding Malfoy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5372648)
> 
> Thank you!

Wow. That’s it! I can’t believe it. I’ve been writing this since the beginning of August, and have fallen in love with this story. I can’t thank you enough for sharing this adventure with me. If you’ve ever commented, thank you. If you haven’t, still, thank you! I can’t tell you how much it means to me that people I know, and people I have never and will never meet, have read all 280 thousand words that I, myself, have written. It warms my heart when I see people still commenting even though they’ve been with me since day one, waiting for my updates in the shadows! Haha I love you all so much. Thank you for reading. Please, always feel free to message me, or find me on tumblr, I would love to talk to you.

I would also love it you would drop by and share the love with part 2 of this story, Chiaroscuro, told from Draco’s perspective starting from when his father was taken to Azkaban until Christmas. (Ft. Drarry wedding in the Epilogue!). I will be updating on Saturdays at 12 a.m. EST.

Feel free to check out my other story, Draco Sodding Malfoy, which I update on Tuesdays at 12 a.m. EST :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please remember that this is my first fic, and I am not a practiced author. I would love to see what you guys think in the comments below!


End file.
